Promo or Politics?
by Broe929
Summary: How many promos that air on TV actually stem from real-life backstage politics? How far will CM Punk push both to defend the women who has his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Obivously I don't own any of the characters or the company :/ this is just a story I had in my head that I thought would have played out better. It takes place after the 9/24/12 Raw and mostly deals with the backstage drama. How real are some of the promo's that are cut on the show? Anyway take a look and let me know what you think! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Promo or Politics**

* * *

**Backstage at RAW:**

AJ was sitting in her 'office' when the door opened suddenly and she gave a soft smile to the man entering

"Are you all done for the night?" Punk asked AJ as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Yea just about" she shrugged

"What's wrong?" He asked folding her arms "You know it was in the script right? The promo's out there aren't real it's acting" he reminded her and she gave him a smile. Of course she knew the promo they had cut earlier tonight with the referee and Paul Heyman wasn't real

"I know that" She said placing some things in her bag  
"So what is it?" he asked eyeing her curiously

"Heyman went too far" She told him and he let out a sigh "Like he always does"  
"He was in the moment AJ" he told her

"He hates me" She shot back "And he took advantage of the moment just to humiliate me"

"Why do you keep saying that?" He questioned lightly pulling her arm so she would face him "He adores you"

"No he adores you" AJ corrected "He tolerates me"

"I know Paul Heyman better then anyone and I would know if he didn't like you" Punk reminded her

"I don't care if he likes me" she told him honestly because truthfully she didn't. There were lots of people backstage who weren't fond her especially once she started officially dating Punk back when their storyline started. A lot of the backstage felt her big push to GM was to keep Punk happy "I would like him to because of you but if he doesn't that's fine I just don't want him embarrassing me like that"  
"He thought he was doing the right thing, everyone loved it" Punk defended

"Of course they did because Paul Heyman is just a wrestling genius" she mumbled turning away again to pack her things

"I'll talk to him" Punk offered

"Don't do that" She smiled turning back to him, she loved that no matter what he was willing to defend her but she didn't want to be that girl who comes between friends "I'm reading too much into it, I'm a little overly sensitive tonight" she shrugged as he stepped closer to her and put both his hands over her arms and leaned in for a kiss

"Just for the record I don't care what Paul thinks" he said once he pulled away "You're with me whether he likes it or not"

"So are you admitting he doesn't?" She questioned raising an eyebrow

"No" he told her "I would know, he has never hid his feelings to the women I dated before. Actually he likes you the best"  
"Better then Amy?" AJ asked curiously

"Better then Amy" He confirmed

* * *

Down the hall in Stephanie McMahon's office Paul Heyman was sitting with her and Triple H

"So what do you think?" Paul questioned the duo about a pitch

"Look" Stephanie started "I like Brock as a person we both do but he clearly isn't happy here. I read it in his book and his interviews and for someone who only wants to do limited engagements he sure is asking for a lot of money"  
"Brock does love it here but he's not a fan of the backstage politics" Paul told them "He had a great time at SummerSlam and is even willing to get in the ring with you again Paul" He said pointing at Triple H

"Why now?" Triple H questioned

"He doesn't need the money or the publicity but he's a fighter" Paul told them passionately "He needs to fight and this is the place to do it"

"If he doesn't need the money then why so much?" Stephanie shot back

"He's still a big name Steph" he said looking back towards her "Let's not forget all the fans from UFC he's going to bring with him over to Monday night Raw to watch their favorite fighter"

"Let's say we agree" Triple H told him leaning back in his chair "What's the storyline"  
"He's the monster that can't be beat" Paul told him "He won't speak once while he's here and you can pick any guy in that locker room and I guarantee you he won't have a problem with any of them"

"You're going to be his mouthpiece again?" Triple H questioned and Paul nodded "What about Punk? You're going to drop him like a bad habit? Punk is our number one guy right now"  
"Not at all" Paul stated quickly "Punk is my guy and I'll work with both separately"

"He's going to be ok with that?" Stephanie questioned "You two have been doing some great promo's together, he's not going to mind sharing you?"

"I'll talk to him" Paul told them standing up

"We have to talk to Vince first" Triple H told him standing up and shaking his hand "We'll see what we can do"  
"That's all I ask" Paul said with a smile then turned and left the office

"I just don't like him" Stephanie told her husband

"He's right though" Triple H reminded his wife "Lesnar is a huge draw for us whether we like him or not"  
"I suppose" Stephanie said

* * *

In Punk's dressing room Paul Heyman just entered as he always did and caught the Champion packing up his bag

"Hey champ" Paul smiled

"Hey where did you run off to?" Punk questioned not even looking up from what he was doing

"Just got out of a meeting with Steph and Paul" he told Punk

"Really?" Punk questioned looking up at him "About what?"  
"Brock Lesnar" Paul told him with a smile "He's on his way back"  
"Isn't he kind of over this yet?" Punk questioned loosing interest in the conversation and back to packing  
"Not yet he has one or two more runs left in him" Paul told him and he just nodded "I know you're not his biggest fan"  
"I don't know him well enough to judge" he shrugged zipping up his bag

"Point is Stephanie and Paul want me to work with him on his next stint back" Paul told him

"Good I think you two make a good team" Punk told him honestly folding his arms

"I'll still be with you of course but they want your ok" Paul told him and Punk let out a laugh

"They want my ok?" he asked still laughing pointing to himself "Wow I love having this belt"  
"You do have some pull" Paul reminded him

"Yea well consider my permission granted" Punk said still smirking "I could care less"

"Great" Paul smiled "So about next week-" he started when the door opened and AJ stepped in "You don't knock?"  
"Do you?" Punk questioned immediately before AJ could respond

"I'm obviously kidding" Paul said with a laugh "A little testy tonight aren't we?"  
"Hi Paul" AJ said with a smile stepping over to Punk as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving her a kiss on the head

"AJ always a pleasure" he forced out "We'll just continue this later huh champ?"  
"Sure thing Paul" Punk said as Paul headed towards the door and left

"I told you" AJ mumbled  
"Like you said who cares what Paul thinks?" Punk questioned reminded her of her own words

"You do" She said taking a seat looking up at him "He's your best friend, mentor-"  
"And that's it" Punk said cutting her off "He doesn't dictate what I do outside of the ring ok?"  
"What did he want anyway?" She questioned unzipping his bag and pulling his unfolded shirts out and started to refold them

"You don't have to do that" He told her  
"Yes I do because you won't" She smirked "So what did I interrupt?"  
"He told me their bringing Lesnar back in" Punk told her casually and AJ raised an eyebrow

"Seriously?" She questioned  
"Yea why?" Punk asked

"He's not really the warmest guy to have around that's all" AJ shrugged "And when him and Paul are together it's just too much. They're kind of like Divas"  
"I'm sure he wont be around long he never is" he told his girlfriend

"Whose the feud?" she questioned

"Don't know yet" he shrugged

"I hope it's not you" AJ said nervously looking back at the clothes she was folding

"You don't think I could take him?" he asked with a laugh

"It's not that it's just he doesn't really care about any of this and that could make him sloppy" she told him honestly "I don't want you get hurt"

"I don't think Paul is going to want two of his guys going at it anyway so you won't have to worry" He said with a smirk "But I love the fact that you do"

"I always worry about you" she told him seriously as he leaned down to kiss her and placed both his hands on her cheeks pulling her in further to the kiss causing AJ to stand up and wrap her arms around him just then the door swung opened

"Oh sorry" they heard a voice say as AJ quickly pulled away and blushed slightly and Punk turned his head slowly keeping his hands on AJ in place

"You really don't believe in knocking do you?" He asked annoyed

"It will only take a minute" Triple H defended

"That's fine I have to go meet with Kaitlyn anyway" AJ smiled politely pulling out of Punk's embrace

"You don't have to go" Punk told her and she kept her smile

"It will only take a minute" she said with a wink walking towards the door

"Sorry" Triple H muttered with a smirk as she walked out the door and he closed it

"So what is so important?" Punk asked throwing his clothes back in the bag

"It's the Lesnar thing" Triple H told him

"Yea, yea I already spoke to Paul I don't care" he said not looking up at him "I don't know why you care if I care anyway didn't you always tell me no one is bigger then the business?" he shot at Triple H looking up at him causing him to chuckle

"That's right" Triple H said with a nod "But as I'm sure Paul reminded you, you are our champ and you're a bigger draw then Lesnar"  
"That's very flattering" Punk replied sarcastically

"We won't you to be happy here" he told him honestly

"Well you and Vince have nothing to worry about it because this is me happy" Punk informed his boss flatly

"I'd hate to see what you are like unhappy" Triple H shot back at him

"Oh all you have to do is look back in the archives when I dropped the best promo since Stone Cold Steve Austin" Punk reminded him "That was me- unhappy"  
"I'm not just here about Lesnar" Triple H told him "This is about Paul"  
"I'm listening" Punk said to him  
"This could be a good excuse for you to walk away from him" Triple H told him

"I thought you were all very happy with our work?" Punk questioned

"We are" he nodded "But I know what it's like back here. I know you and a lot of the guys seem to forget but it wasn't the easiest thing dating Stephanie I took a lot of heat- still do"  
"I think one marriage and three kids later people are over it" Punk replied sarcastically "And what does that have to do with Paul?"  
"He hates your girlfriend" Triple H told him bluntly

"That's not true" Punk told him defensively

"Really?" he asked Punk with a laugh "Were you involved with that promo I watched earlier tonight? He went way off script"

"He was doing his job" Punk shot at him "That's what Paul does"

"Alright" Triple H said backing down "But just so you know when ever you're ready to step away from him we'll support you. You made it to the top with him and you can stay there too"

"I'm aware" Punk said getting agitated  
"We like AJ and we have big plans for her we don't want Heyman pulling her name to far down we want to keep her in the fans good graces" he told Punk who just nodded

"It's nice that you've become the matchmaker of the locker room" Punk retorted earning an eye roll from his boss

"Since this has been going on with her you both have being doing tremendous work out there" He told him seriously then smirked "But on a personal level she's made you a bit more tolerable backstage which I enjoy"

"No she hasn't" Punk said to him

"Oh yes she has" he said with a laugh "I think you're up to like four friends backstage now"  
"I don't need any friends" Punk reminded him "I'm here to do a job"  
"Come on Punk" he said opening the door "Everyone needs friends" then walked out of the locker room

* * *

AJ was walking out of the Divas locker room after finding out Kaitlyn had already left for the night and bumped right into Paul Heyman

"All finished with our guy?" Paul teased lightly "That was quick"  
"He's talking to Paul" AJ told him which caused Paul's eyes to widen

"About what?" He questioned the petite diva

"Don't know, didn't ask" She shrugged "But it was private so why don't you give them some time" she told him noticing that looking his eye the 'I'm going to run in there and butt in' look

"You see AJ when it comes to certain things here such as 'the politics' backstage that's my business" Heyman told her in a slow voice as if she was a child "That is why I'm here with Punk now. You can worry about what he's wearing and if his hair looks ok even take him into the janitors closet for a quick rump to get him fired up but anything else that goes on with him is my business"

"You really are something else" She said with a snort then started to walk away

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paul asked loudly causing her to stop then turn to look back it him

"You don't think I don't know what you're doing here?" she questioned "You think I'm too young or too stupid to get that fact that the only person you're looking out for is yourself"

"Oh is that what I'm doing?" He asked sarcastically "You got me good sweetheart"  
"You can put on all the fake smiles you want I know you are clinging to Punk because you want to be on TV, you want to have more say back here. He has all the power back here and you are feeding off of it like some kind of leech" AJ told him in a low voice

"And what is it you're doing?" He questioned dramatically folding his arms "You don't think this bump up to the GM storyline was to keep him happy? Do you really think any of these people would give you a second look? You're an afterthought and you don't stand out there's really nothing special about you and you know it. That's why you clung to him during that horrible storyline with Daniel you're using him and he just doesn't see it because he doesn't want to. He's blinded by those pretty eyes but he will wake up one day and on that day I'm going to be the one by his side" he finished and gave her a satisfied smile and walked off leaving her speechless


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

At gym the next day Punk observed his girlfriend on the treadmill running with headphones in as he worked on machines he couldn't help but notice how quiet she's been since leaving the arena last night. He loved AJ but he had never told her it. In all fairness he had said she loved the way she did things but never said he loved her. He just wasn't that all around romantic guy and she knew that about him and never pushed the matter with him, she knew how she felt and that's all that matter. But still Punk couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't open to him. She was clearly in the zone, sweat pouring down her small face, breathing heavily. Clearly now wasn't the time to pry. He instead focused on the intensity of his own work out but was abruptly stopped by the sound of a familiar voice

"I thought I'd find you here champ!" Paul Heyman smiled entering the closed off part of the gym  
"Why did you?" Punk questioned grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off of his face

"I thought you and I could grab some lunch" Paul smiled "We still have a lot of to discuss and I don't want you to think I'm spending too much time setting up for Brock's return"

"I'm not worried" Punk told him stiffly "You know if you want to focus on Brock and step away from what were doing I'm not going to hold it against you"

"Is that you or your girlfriend talking?" Paul questioned causing Punk to give him a confused look

"I'm going to clean off" AJ said walking past them shooting Paul a hated look- a look she had only given in promos, Punk hadn't even noticed she stopped her machine. He just nodded at her and watched her walk away slowly piecing together that she didn't want to even be in the same room as Paul.

"She's a ray of sunshine today" Paul remarked

"What's your problem?" Punk questioned him "What is going on with the two of you?"

"She didn't tell you?" Paul questioned with a sigh. Obviously Paul knew she hadn't told Punk because he was sure she had him wrapped around her finger so tight he would have immediately confronted him about it.

"Tell me what?" Punk asked raising his voice slightly at Paul who knew he had to smooth this over quickly

"Last night while you were in talking to Paul I bumped into AJ and we exchanged words" Paul told him casually

"About what?" Punk asked starting to get agitated  
"I was a little upset because I thought Paul was in there trying to bury this Lesnar thing-" Paul started when Punk cut him off

"And you think I would do that to you?" Punk questioned "Bury something you clearly want?"  
"Of course not" Paul said realizing his words were coming out wrong "Anyway she accused me of being a leech and I'm not mad at her" he added quickly as Punk studied his face "I actually admire the fact that she stood up for you like that not that she had any reason to. Anyway she said some hurtful things and in the heat of the moment I accused her of using you. You know how it is back there Punk we all travel together all the time sometimes you just snap on each other. I'm actually glad she's here so I can apologize to her"  
"Why would you say that to her?" He asked his friend "You know it's not like it was in the storyline. I pursued her- for along time. This is the kind of thing she was afraid of, that people would talk and think that"  
"I know and I know you told me that and I used her fears against her and I apologize" Paul told him "I know she cares about you"

"Look I'm not asking the two of you to be friends but she's with me Paul I need you to tell me you understand that" Punk said in a low voice "She's not going anywhere and I know you're not a fan but you're going to have to put some of this resentment aside"

"In all fairness champ she started with me" Paul defended

"Are you in kindergarten Paul?" Punk shot at him "You couldn't just step away out of respect to me? I don't let anyone disrespect her backstage and that includes you" he warned and Paul nodded slowly

"I get it" Paul said to him "I will apologize. How about you two meet me for lunch in a bit?"  
"I'll talk to her about it" Punk said as Paul extended his hand and he accepted  
"I really am sorry" Paul said then turned and walked out of the gym

"He's gone" Punk yelled loud enough as AJ peeked her head out and looked to make sure then headed over to him  
"How did you know I was listening?" she asked confused

"'Cause I know you" He shrugged "Why didn't you tell me what happened?"  
"I didn't want you to worry about it" She shrugged

"Is that how it went down?" Punk asked looking her in the eye

"That's pretty much it" She nodded

"He wasn't sugar coating it so I wouldn't punch him in the face?" He questioned causing her to smile which caused his lips to form a smile "There's that smile"

"Would you really punch him in the face?" She asked curiously

"For you? Absolutely" he told her confidently

"He's your friend" She reminded him  
"That's what guys do" He said to her

"Maybe that's why you don't have many guy friends" She teased "Go to lunch with him though he really wants to talk to you"  
"I want you there" he told her

"He wants to talk storyline that's not my business" She told him and he rolled her eyes

"I want you there" he repeated again

"Ok then" she smiled

* * *

Later that day at lunch

Paul was waiting for Punk to arrive and was surprised to see AJ agreed to join them with a smile plastered on her face as they both walked over to the table hand in hand

"I'm glad you came" Paul said standing up from the table waiting for both of them take their seats "Both of you"  
"I bet" AJ replied sarcastically

"AJ you and I had a mild disagreement last night and I would like to apologize to you" Paul started off "It got way out of hand"  
"I agree" She nodded as Punk watched them both closely

"I apologize too" She said to him knowing she didn't mean it but also knowing it would mean a lot to Punk

"So now that that's out of the way let's get down to business" He smiled towards Punk "Phil I have a great idea"  
"Shoot" He shrugged taking a sip of water  
"Next pay-per view you're already booked defending your title but the one after that how does 'CM Punk vs Brock Lesnar' sound to you?" he questioned earning a funny look from Punk

"It sounds…." Punk started thinking of the writing wording "….terrible" causing Paul to look surprised

"You're kidding me right?" Paul questioned

"He's not" AJ replied with a smile folding her arms

"Any specific reason?" Paul asked choosing to ignore AJ's comment

"Yea I have many" Punk started "For starters I don't like him and he also brings nothing to the table"  
"How can you say that?" Paul questioned "This is every fan's dream. They want to see you fight Brock Lesnar"

"No one wants to see that Paul" Punk shot at him "It's been done a thousand times before"  
"I don't think you should let personal feelings get in the way of this" Paul told him seriously

"This guy show up for what? Two raw's a month if that? How can I have a realistic feud like that?" Punk questioned "And last time he was here he was a heel as I am. Fan's aren't going to pay to see two guys fight they wouldn't even know who to root for"

"Well maybe you can turn face" Paul offered

"So I'm going to go soft while your big monster comes in and throws me around? No thanks" Punk told him "Lesnar comes around once in a blue moon and he's not going to want to lose"

"We'll work all those details out with him" Paul offered as AJ rolled her eyes "This could be huge"  
"No it can't be" Punk told him "I'm fighting The Rock at the Royal Rumble, I have fought Cena and other huge names and you want me to take a step down and fight a guy who isn't even around anymore?"

"You think Brock Lesnar is a step down?" Paul asked surprised

"He's a great fighter Paul but he's not what he used to be" Punk reminded him "He also has bought nothing to the company in the last five years. At least when Dwayne shows up he brings people"

"I think you're making a mistake" Paul said in a low voice "The fans would love it"  
"No you would love it" AJ shot back at him "And what would be the plot of this? The two of them fighting over you? Give me a break"  
"Or maybe they could fight over you" Paul shot back loosing his patience "I'm sure you would love all that added attention and publicity"

"That's enough" Punk said in a loud voice causing Paul to flinch "It's not happening"

"Ok champ" Paul shrugged "I'm just looking out for you"

"I can look after myself" Punk shot back at him "I always have"

"Ok then I won't mention it again" Paul told him in a softer tone

* * *

As Punk got on his bus he noticed Kofi was already there playing with his x-box

"Too bad you can't fit a gym on this bus" Kofi remarked "You were there for hours man don't you ever give it a rest?"  
"No" Punk replied "I wasn't at the gym the entire time I had lunch with Paul and AJ" he told his friend and Kofi just laughed "What?"  
"Did she beat him up yet?" he questioned still smiling

"Why would she do that?" Punk questioned as Kofi paused his game and turned to look at his friend

"Come on man they have some serious heat going on over you" Kofi told him "We all heard what happened last night after the show"  
"And what did you hear?" Punk asked taking a seat across from him

"That AJ put him in his place and then he just ripped into your girl" Kofi told him bluntly "No holds barred just put it all out there"  
"He didn't make it seem like it was that bad" Punk replied and his friend laughed again  
"Of course not because he didn't want to get punched out by the champ"

"He wants me to fight Lesnar" Punk told him and Kofi gave him a look  
"You going to do it?" He asked him

"No I'm not" Punk told him "Fighting Lesnar will mean nothing to my career"  
"I agree" Kofi told him "He'll be around for what? Three months then back again next year. No point risking getting hurt for that"  
"You don't think I could take him without getting hurt?" Punk questioned his friend

"I think you can take on anyway and make them look good while doing it" Kofi told him honestly "But he's a big guy from UFC and might not know when to pull back"

"So you don't think I could win?" he asked his friend again  
"Yea I do I just think you'd walk away a little more hurt then you would if you fought Cena or Orton" Kofi told him "Why is he pushing this anyway?"  
"I think he likes the idea of two Paul Heyman guys going at it" Punk shrugged  
"That guy is so full of himself sometimes" Kofi laughed

"I thought you and Paul were cool?" Punk asked

"We are I love the guy but he's got some screws loose and you know it" Kofi told him "And he certainly doesn't like your girlfriend"  
"Why does everyone keep saying that" Punk shouted out

"Because it's true" Kofi laughed "He is so jealous of her it's creepy"

"No he's not" Punk defended

"He is and look I get that he helped you, hell he even helped me in this job but you don't owe him anything" Kofi reminded him "You dropped that promo that made everyone notice you not Paul Heyman. Don't let him guilt you or bully you into giving up your second road wife. She is literally the best thing to happen to you since you got the title"

"No one can ever guilt me or bully me into anything" Punk told him "And I'm not going to break things off with AJ because Paul isn't a fan"

"That's what I want to hear" Kofi smiled as AJ stepped on the bus with her bag "Let me get that for you" He said taking AJ's bag

"You are such a gentleman" AJ smiled at then gave a glare towards Punk

"I was going to offer" Punk defended as AJ plopped on his lap  
"I know you were because deep down you are a gentleman too" she said giving him a peck on the lips

"That's right baby" Punk said with a smile

"You two going to be like this the entire trip?" Kofi questioned "Because if that's the case I'll-"  
"-You'll what?" Punk questioned "Ride with someone else? I'd love to see you try"

"Why don you have to be like that?" Kofi asked pretending to be hurt  
"Don't listen to him" AJ told him "I need you on the bus because I like a challenge when I play video games"  
"I let you win" Punk added and she rolled her eyes

"You're not that much of a gentleman" She told her boyfriend "You just stink"

* * *

Across town in the same restaurant Paul Heyman sat there waiting for his next guest. He was so wrapped up in his conversation with Phil and AJ he didn't even notice when the familiar man took a seat across from him

"Brock" Paul smiled "How did it go with Paul and Stephanie"  
"Contract is signed" Brock told him "Did you talk to Punk?"  
"I'm still working on it" Paul told him

"Still working on it? We had an agreement Paul" Brock reminded him

"I know, I know" Paul told him

"I want to come back as a dominate force and the way to do that is to take out their top guy" Brock told him "I thought you were on board"  
"I am" Paul told him with a smile "He just needs a little time to think it over"  
"Why wouldn't he want to fight me?" Brock questioned "We've never had a problem"  
"I know that but you see this championship has gone to his head a bit" Paul told him "And his new girlfriend"  
"I want Punk" Brock told him seriously

"And you'll get it" Paul assured him "You're going to come back and lay him out and then go on to headline the next pay-per view with him"  
"How is that going to happen if he's not board yet?" Brock questioned  
"We just need to convince him" Paul shrugged "If you don't mind going a bit off script I have an idea that just might work"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

AJ was in Punk's locker room helping him tape up his hands

"Too tight?" she questioned

"Perfect" He replied watching his hands closely "So what are you doing tonight?"  
"Just a cut and dry promo" she shrugged  
"Being GM boring you?" He asked

"I miss being in the ring" AJ admitted "But I like doing this too"  
"Talk to Stephanie" Punk shrugged "She'll understand"  
"We've talked they're actually thinking of starting something with Vickie trying to get me fired" She told him as she finished up with the tape "Maybe she'll succeed they'll see how the fans react"  
"And what's the plan?" he questioned taking a seat on the bench

"Vickie is going to uncover an affair I'm having with one of the superstars" AJ told him and he just smiled

"You're kidding?" Punk questioned  
"Nope" She shrugged turning to the mirror to look at her hair "I will say this I get around a lot on TV"

"And who is the superstar you'll having the 'affair' with?" He questioned  
"Cena" she told him and he rolled his eyes  
"What?" She asked with a laugh turning towards him with her hands on her hips "You don't think I can pull that off?"  
"I think you can pull anything off sweetheart" he assured her as she tilted her head

"But" she added

"But" he continued "The fans know you're not John Cena's type" Punk told her

"I don't know" She said thinking about it "He's very nice, strong, chivalrous, attractive-"

"Attractive?" he questioned raising an eyebrow which caused her to smile  
"I love when you get jealous" she said immediately with a wide grin

"I'm not jealous of John Cena" Punk informed her

"Not inside the ring I know that" AJ said placing her hands on his shoulders so he was looking up at her from his seat "But outside the ring when he's cutting promo's with me and probably hugging or wrestling together you might be"  
"Last time I checked you come back with me onto my bus every night" Punk told her seriously  
"Ok just remember this when I'm going to have to kiss him" She said quickly then turned away causing him to stand up

"You have to kiss him?" He asked her in which her response was a hug  
"They make me kiss everyone" she reminded him "Good thing you're not the jealous type" she smiled giving him a long drawn out kiss and then she slowly pulled away "I have to go"  
"Yea, yea" he said annoyed "I'll be watching"

"I know you will be" She said as Kofi Kingston walked into Punk's room "See and now you'll have company"  
"Not exactly the kind of company I was looking for" Punk told her then glared and Kofi "No offense"  
"Not taken" Kofi said to him "I'd take AJ's company over yours any day as well"

AJ smiled and headed out of the room

"Did you see Paul yet?" Kofi questioned

"Which one?" Punk asked going back to his seat on the bench as Kofi turned on the TV

"Heyman" Kofi told him "I hear he bought Lesnar with him tonight"  
"Exciting" Punk remarked sarcastically

* * *

As AJ headed out to the ring to open the show and make the main event announcement the crowd cheered her on

"…and I know what you all the fans really want to see!" AJ yelled excitedly towards the thousands of people there but stopped and turned her head to the entranceway when the familiar music of Brock Lesnar started to play. AJ watched in shock as Paul Heyman lead the way of Brock Lesnar to towards the ring. This was not in the script. But that wasn't important because right now AJ had to remember they were live and knew she'd have to think on her feet.

"AJ I really don't think you know what the fans want to see" Paul started as soon as he was handed a microphone  
"What are you doing Paul?" AJ questioned playing along

"Have you met my client Brock Lesnar?" Paul asked her pointing towards Brock and she just gave a nod "My client has a challenge he'd like to issue"  
"Then maybe your client should speak up I cant really hear him over all your talking" AJ shot at Heyman causing him to smirk  
"I like that spunk" Heyman told her "But I speak for Brock Lesnar and Brock Lesnar wants a fight"

"Well then he came to the right venue" AJ told him  
"My client Brock Lesnar was last seen at SummerSlam after he destroyed Triple H-" Paul started but was interrupted by AJ yet again

"We don't need a history lesson Paul" she told him starting to annoy him

"Ok then fair enough I'll just get to the point" Paul said "My client is issuing an official challenge to Kofi Kingston here tonight!" he yelled out earning a loud reaction from the fans, the fans loved Kofi.

"Well unfortunately for you the show is all booked up" AJ informed both men earning boo's from the crowd "Maybe when you do things the right way you'll get what you want" she finished dropping her microphone heading towards the ropes when Brock Lesnar stepped directly in front of her looking down at her

"We're not done here Ms. General Manger" Paul said lightly tugging her arm towards the center of the ring "In case you forgot we are live on Monday Night Raw and the fans are anxiously awaiting for you to give them what they want"

"You think you can bully me into giving you what you want?" AJ asked picking up her microphone again  
"She thinks we're trying to bully her Brock" Paul said to him causing him to laugh "This isn't bullying sweetheart" he told her in a mock voice "This is business, you are in business with the big boys now" AJ didn't respond she just stood there nose to nose with him looking him directly in the eyes when all of the sudden Kofi Kingston's music hit and he stepped out with a microphone of his own

"Since the challenge was issued towards me I thought I would take it upon myself and accept" Kofi said with a smile as the crowd cheered "I'll see you later" He said pointing towards Heyman and Lesnar. AJ dropped her microphone and couldn't believe the smug look on Paul Heyman's face. She quickly slapped him as hard as she could right across the face causing him to look right back at her with anger

"You can't just hit me!" He yelled as he dropped his microphone so the crowd wouldn't hear but the camera's certainly caught it

"I just did" She said to him then walked towards the bottom of the rope and left the ring and headed straight to the back as soon as she stepped backstage she was greeted by Stephanie McMahon

"You did great out there" She told AJ

"What the hell was that?!" She yelled catching Stephanie off guard "I wasn't prepared for that!"  
"I know it was Paul Heyman being Paul Heyman" Stephanie told her "We'll take care of it"  
"AJ" She heard the soothing voice of her boyfriend and turned to him "You alright?"  
"I'm fine" She said to him "I can't even believe what just happened"  
"Come back to the locker room" Punk urged her  
"No I want to know what the hell he was thinking!" AJ yelled

"I know you do but he broke the rules so right now it's best to let Stephanie and Paul handle this" Punk told her calmly as he ushered her to the locker room

"How could you be so calm about this?" She asked him "Your friend went out there and embarrassed me again! He went way off script again! He-"

"I know, I know" Punk told her rubbing her arms up and down "And I am going to take care of Paul"

"Did you see the way they tried to intimidate me out there?" She asked him "And challenging Kofi? What the hell is that all about?" she asked him trying to calm down

"He's trying to get to me obviously" Punk said to her "He thinks going out there and cornering my girlfriend and setting up my friend is going to make me want to fight Lesnar"

"Is it?" she asked curiously

"No it's making me want to beat him to within an inch of his life" Punk told her in a low dangerous voice "And I just might. I want you to stay back here-"  
"Don't get involved in this" She said grabbing his arm as he headed towards the door "If you run after him like this now you're going to get suspended"  
"I don't care!" Punk told her bluntly filled with anger "I don't care!"

"You're the champion and you have a big match coming up" She reminded him

"I'm going to let Paul and soldier know that going through you to get to me is the worst mistake of their professional lives" he told her sternly  
"They're probably already in with Stephanie and Paul just leave it alone you can't burst in there" she told him and he let out a laugh

"Oh yes I can" he told her "I'm the champion last time I checked and that holds a certain amount of weight"

"Phil-" she started  
"No I should have listened to you" he said abruptly cutting her off "You were right about him and I ignored it and I let him talk to down to you and manipulate me and I'm done with it. It ends now, tonight!" Punk yelled out then stormed out of the locker room and brushed right past Kofi as AJ started to follow Kofi pulled her back

"Where are you going?" he asked his friend

"To stop him from doing something he's going to regret later!" She shouted

"This isn't your fight" He told her "He has to handle this"

"He's going to get in trouble" AJ told him with pleading eyes "Please stop him!"  
"AJ come on now" He said trying to calm her down "He's a big boy"  
"I've never seen him so angry before" AJ told him

"Well then clearly you didn't see him five minutes ago" Kofi smirked "At least you weren't here with him when he was watching that"

_"Your girl looks good on screen" Kofi noted nodding fondly as they watched AJ do her thing_  
_"Yea I know" Punk said glaring at his friend_

"_Just admiring" Kofi defended  
"I get it" Punk said to him "Admire someone else"  
"Don't be like that man" Kofi said with a laugh he was about to add more when they heard the sound of Brock Lesnar's music blaring threw the arena "What the- he supposed to be coming out now?"  
"No" Punk said to him turning to look back at the TV as they watched Lesnar and Paul approach the ring and Punk could tell how nervous AJ was. This was so far off script._

"_What is he doing man?" Kofi questioned as Punk stood up and headed towards the door "Where are you going?"  
"Out there" Punk told him but Kofi grabbed him "You can't do that it's not-"  
"-in the script?" Punk questioned "None of this is!"  
"You need to sit back and let the higher ups handle this" Kofi warned his friend that's when they heard Heyman's spunk comment and watched AJ's reaction_

"_I'm going to kill him" Punk said looking at the TV then headed towards the door and was just at the curtain when Triple H grabbed him _

"_No, no" he said pulling him back _

"_No? No?" Punk asked him seriously "You're going to leave her out there by herself!"  
"She's doing fine" He told him "Just give it a few minutes. We'll just cut his mic and head to commercial if it goes downhill"  
"It's already downhill!" Punk yelled "Did you know about this?!" _

"_Of course not" Triple H defended that's when they heard the challenge issued to Kofi _

"_Jesus" Punk sighed running his hand over his face "He wants me out there that's why he's doing this so why don't you just step aside"  
"And give Heyman what he wants?" Triple H questioned "Not happening"  
"Kofi" Stephanie said walking over to him who had followed his friend out "Go out there and accept the challenge"  
"He can't fight him!" Punk yelled_

"_No one is fighting Lesnar tonight, just go out there and accept we just need them out of there" Stephanie told Punk then looked towards Kofi who nodded and headed to the stage _

"_I can't believe this!" Punk yelled throwing chairs over "He can just do what he wants now? Is that how the show works now?"  
"He'll be dealt with, trust me" Stephanie said in a low voice _

"_They want me out there" Punk said turning his full attention to Stephanie now "Think of the ratings if I go out there and smack Paul around a bit"_

"_You're with Heyman on script" she reminded him _

"_Like hell I am" Punk said to her "You told me if I wanted out I can have it and I'm taking you up on it" he said pointing to Triple H who nodded  
"I stick to my word" he nodded "Doesn't mean I'm going to let you run out there and give Paul Heyman exactly what he wants" the three watched as Kofi walked back to them and saw AJ slap Heyman that's when Punk tried to get back out there but was physically restrained by Triple H and Kofi _

"_That's it" He said dragging Punk with Kofi _

"So is he's done with Paul?" AJ questioned Kofi who let out an obnoxious laugh

"Yea I think that ship has sailed sweetheart" he told her

"It's for the best" AJ told him "But he must be so hurt, Paul was supposed to be his friend"  
"Friends don't use the weaknesses of other friends against them" Kofi told her

"I'm a weakness?" she asked sadly

"It's not a bad thing" Kofi argued "I've known Punk for years and I've seen his girlfriends come and go but no one compares to you"

"He doesn't even love me" she told him causing Kofi to look at her strangely

"What are you talking about?" he asked her

"He's never said it" she admitted "I know he cares a lot about me-"  
"-he's about to risk a suspension from the job he loves and that could cause him being stripped of the belt which he loves even more for you" Kofi told her seriously "If that isn't love then I don't know what is"

"Have you lost your mind!" Stephanie screamed at Paul Heyman "This is a scripted show-"  
"And the people loved it your welcome" Paul told her as she just shook her head

"What's your angle here Heyman?" Triple H asked  
"To bring entertainment to millions of people and put money in your very pocket" he shrugged innocently

"You want a Lesnar/Punk match so bad you're going to bully his girlfriend and set up his friend?" Triple H questioned "You just sacrificed your meal ticked here. Punk was the reason you were kept around and once Lesnar is done which he will be in a few months so are you"  
"I can continue working with Punk" Heyman said to him

"No you can't because Punk pulled the plug on that" Triple H informed him shocking Paul Heyman

"When did he decide that?" he asked the duo standing before him

"Around the time AJ slapped you across the face" Stephanie said folding her arms

"Which was also not scripted and you don't see me here crying about it" Paul told them but both just stared

"Phil will get over it because this is what he loves. He loves to go off script and surprise everyone" Paul reminded them

"I don't think he likes it much when his girlfriend is involved" Triple H said with a smirk

"Our friendship is going to outlast his fling with the child and it's certainly going to outlast this storyline" he said standing up

"Your suspended" Stephanie told him and he sighed

"Are you kidding me?" he asked her

"Effective immediately" she told him sternly "Get out of the arena in ten minutes or security will throw you out"  
"What happened out there was great! The people loved it!" He shouted

"We have scripts for a reason Paul" Triple H told him "What you did was reckless and dangerous"

"How long is this going to last?" Heyman questioned giving into the fact he wasn't going to talk his way out of it

"We'll let Vince decide" Triple H shrugged and with that Heyman walked out of the office and was grabbed by the collar and thrown into the wall

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Punk screamed at him "Have you lost your mind!"  
"It's just a show!" Heyman defended nervously, he had never seen Punk this angry with him before "It was just a promo!"  
"It wasn't just a promo it was personal and you know it!" Punk said shoving him into the wall again "You want me? You want to try and get me in the ring with Lesnar that's fine but don't ever use her against me again!" he said letting go as Heyman adjusted his tie

"You are so soft it's ridiculous" Heyman spat at him "You let this girl turn you into Jell-o I sure hope she's good in the sack-" he started but was cut off by the right hook Punk landed on his jaw. Heyman fell to the floor

"What you're not so tough now?" Punk questioned kicking him in the stomach "Where's your big bad Lesnar?" he asked picking him up roughly just to strike him in the face again

"That's enough!" Stephanie yelled walking out of her office but that didn't stop Punk from the beating he was giving Paul. It wasn't until Triple H, security and a few of the guys pulled him off of him that Heyman was free from the pain

"You just made a big mistake Phil!" Heyman yelled

"Don't threaten my people" Stephanie warned

"It's not a threat" Paul told her

"Get him out of my arena!" Stephanie yelled at the security guards


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Please let me know what you think of the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

AJ was backstage in Punk's room with Kofi when there was a knock at the door. Kofi stood up and opened the door to let Kaitlyn in

"Hey are you ok?" Kaitlyn questioned her friend

"Me? I'm fine nothing happened to me" AJ told her quickly

"I've got to tell you people are really impressed with you out there" Kaitlyn smiled "You were amazing!"  
"Really?" she questioned

"Are you kidding me? You totally killed it out there" Kaitlyn told her friend enthusiastically "And that slap? We heard it all the way in the Diva's locker room"

"He had that coming" AJ muttered

"Along time coming" Kofi chimed in with a smirk "He was not expecting that"  
"Well I wasn't expecting him to interrupt my promo either" AJ said to them "Have you seen Phil?" she asked her friend who shook her head

"No not yet" she told her "I'm sure he'll be back soon"

"I hope he didn't do anything to get himself in trouble" AJ told them

"That's what he does" Kofi said with a laugh "He'll be fine"  
"What about you? You have a match tonight now- you're not even prepared" AJ said to him and he just shrugged

"Steph said I wouldn't have to fight to him" Kofi told her

"They probably threw them both out of the building by now" Kaitlyn told her

"It's live TV, Kofi accepted a challenge and the fans are expecting it now" AJ argued

"And if they want me out there I'll be out there" Kofi told her "Don't worry about it"

* * *

In Stephanie's office Punk was sitting there with her and Triple H  
"So how long am I suspended for?" Punk questioned the duo

"Suspended?" she asked him curiously "Fights like this happen all the time here, you're not going anywhere and you're part of our main event tonight"

"Seriously?" Punk asked stunned "Not even a slap on the wrist"

"Not even a slap on the wrist" Stephanie confirmed  
"So what am I still doing here?" He asked them

"We're waiting on Vince" Triple H told him "We thought you'd like to hear what he has to say"  
"Not really" Punk shrugged as Vince stepped into the office

"Stephanie, Paul" Vince said acknowledging the duo then turned towards Punk "Phil" he said in a lower tone taking a seat next to him "I saw what happened out there"  
"And?" Punk questioned

"I thought it was great" Vince said with a smile "Was this your idea?"  
"My idea? You think Paul and worked this together?" Punk questioned

"Well yea" Vince said with a shrug "Paul called me the other night and told me you wanted a match with Lesnar but I shot it down"  
"Is that what he told you?" Punk asked with a laugh "That's complete bull. He came to me and asked me to fight his friend and I shot him down"  
"So this wasn't your doing?" Vince asked just clarify

"You think I would let him go out there and set up AJ like that?" Punk questioned his boss

"I figured she was in on it to" he shrugged then turned towards Stephanie and Triple H "I'll admit I'm a tad out of the loop with the backstage gossip since I've taking a step back but I thought the three of you were chummy"  
"Paul is only chummy with Lesnar" Punk told him and Vince nodded  
"Where's Paul?" Vince asked Stephanie

"Suspended" Triple H answered "Security escorted him out"  
"Well get him back here" Vince told them  
"He hijacked the show" Stephanie argued  
"I now and the crowd flipped. You should read what they're saying online" Vince said with a smile "This can be huge"

"That's a great example. Anyone can just walkout on to your stage and do what they want and now worry about the consequences" Punk said with a snort

"You did it" Vince reminded him "And in return you were rewarded with a lot of money and a championship"

"I didn't go out on stage and bully someone during their spot. You knew I was going out there you just didn't know what I was going to say" Punk argued

"You let me worry about that Vince shot at him "So how are we going to make this work?"

"He won't stop until Punk agrees to fight Lesnar" Triple H informed his father-in-law who just nodded

"So let's do it" Vince said earning sighs from all in the office  
"Not happening" Punk told him firmly "I maybe would have considered it before all this but I won't be bullied by Paul Heyman or Brock Lesnar. I don't trust them and you have to trust whoever you are in that ring with"  
"Brock Lesnar is a professional" Vince told the young champion

"Didn't seem all that professional tonight" Punk smirked  
"Let's get everyone involved in this. You, Brock, Paul- even AJ-" Vince started

"I don't want her involved and I'm done working with Paul" Punk told him

"That's not how it works" Vince told him in a more firm voice "Let's not forget I'm the boss. Do you think Shawn and Bret liked getting in the ring with each other? Or Adam and Matt? Of course not but they did it because it was for the better of the company"

"I don't want AJ involved" Punk told him in a mocking voice "You want me and Lesnar? Fine. You want to make it look like I'm jealous of the two of them? Turn face? You got it but I will not budge on the AJ thing"

"I respect that" Vince said surprising Punk "You got a deal" he said extending his to Punk who didn't accept but just stood up  
"We done now?" He asked the three of them

"No" Vince said also standing up "I don't like how Paul put this all in motion, I like the outcome but not the start" he started and Punk just glared at him "Tonight when Lesnar walks out to the ring and waits for Kofi to come out you will instead and I'm handing you a microphone and I want you to drop as many pipe-bombs as you see fit"  
"You want me to go out there and destroy the two of them on the microphone?" he asked

"Yea, think you can handle that?" Vince mocked and Punk just laughed

"Yea I think I handle that" he said still smirking then headed out the door

"I hope you know what you're doing" Stephanie muttered to her father "He's going to destroy them out there"  
"That's exactly what I'm hoping for" Vince smiled "You really think I'm going to let Paul Heyman get away with trying to run my show?"

* * *

CM Punk headed back into his locker room and found AJ still waiting for him there

"Where's Kofi?" He asked her

"He went to meet with Stephanie" She said standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine" he assured her "Paul has had better nights"  
"Did you hurt him?" she questioned pulling away

"Not as much as I wanted to" he shrugged "I got a few good in though"  
"They're going to suspend you-" AJ started but Punk cut her off

"No they're not they loved it" Punk told her "Well Vince did anyway. I'm going to fight Lesnar"  
"No" she sighed

"Yes and it will be fine" Punk told her "I'm going out there tonight before his match with Kofi and I'm going to rip them apart"

"I'll go with you" She said quickly

"Absolutely not" Punk told her "My deal with Vince was I'll fight Lesnar if they keep you out of it and he agreed"  
"I don't want you doing this alone" AJ argued "I can take care of myself"  
"So can I" He argued back "You have a big story coming up with Cena and Vickie and you want to blow that so you can argue with Paul Heyman? No chance"  
"I don't care about the story or Cena-" she started

"Ouch" said the John Cena as he stepped into the locker room faking a hurt look

"John I'm sorry-" AJ started

"It's fine I know what you meant" he smirked giving her a half hug "You alright champ?"  
"Better then ever" Punk responded folding his arms

"What happened out there tonight wasn't right" John told him "We want you to know that we're going to have your back"  
"Who is we?" Punk questioned  
"Every person back here" John informed him "If Heyman wants to go off script so will we. They can't suspend every single one of us"  
"I'll be fine" Punk replied and John just shrugged  
"Alright man" he said to him "See you later AJ" he said walking towards the door

"Thanks John" Punk let out quickly and earned a nod from Cena

"I meant it" he told him then walked out of the room

"You made a new friend" AJ teased lightly causing Punk to roll his eyes "What are you going to do now that every single person back here doesn't hate you?"

"This is temporary" Punk told her "They'll hate me again once this is over"  
"Are you sure you don't want me out there?" she asked him

"I've never been more sure of anything" Punk told her "No matter what I want you back here"

"Ok then" She agreed with a soft smile leaning up towards him standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips

"Just do me a favor alright? You know Paul is going to try to get under my skin just don't let it get to you ok? No matter what he says you stay back here. Promise me" Punk said to her in the sweet way he only saved for her

"I promise" she said regrettably "I'm sorry"  
"What are you sorry for?" he questioned her shooting her a confused look

"Paul knew going after me would get a rise out of you" AJ told him and he just stared "I'm sorry I'm a weakness to you"  
"You're not a weakness April" Punk told her and she knew he was serious when he used her full name "I don't regret being with you"  
"I still caused some of this" she shrugged

"If not you then he would have still gone after Kofi or he would have ripped my family" Punk said with a wave of his hand "I'm human I'm allowed to care about people"  
"I know" she said slowly nodded

"This isn't your fault, this on Heyman and Heyman alone ok?" Punk said and she smiled that's when they heard Brock Lesnar's music start to play "That's my cue"  
"Be careful" She said pulling him into one more kiss before he headed to the door

"Always" said with a reassuring smile then headed towards the curtain

* * *

Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman were waiting in the ring. They weren't sure what to expect accept that they were sure Kofi wouldn't be fighting tonight. When Paul had later returned to arena Vince kept him in the dark and told him 'if you enjoy your paycheck every week you'll head out there and not screw this up more then you already have'. So Paul did was he was told. The music had stopped and the crowd was chanting for Kofi, Paul looked around the arena and let out a laugh but his face turned to frown when he heard the familiar music of CM Punk and for the most part even as a heel CM Punk earned a loud pop. After a few seconds Punk was seen at the top of the stage in his gear and custom T-Shirt

"Cut the music" CM Punk said into the microphone pacing slightly on stage "I know you were expecting to see Kofi Kingston out here but we decided to give him the night off" he started off as the crowd started to boo "I know, I know but you see Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar here don't seem to understand that they don't get to make matches I think some power has gone to my former friends head here and I apologize because I am partially responsible for that" he mocked sarcastically "When I became champion and took Paul Heyman to the top with me I didn't realize what an arrogant piece of garbage he was" Punk told them as the crowd roared

"What is with this hostility?" Heyman asked with his own microphone now "We're friends"  
"We were friends" Punk said with a nod "About eight years ago in ECW"

"I helped put you where you are" Paul reminded earning boo's from the crowd

"No I put me where I am today!" Punk yelled pointing at him

"Let's not play these people for fools here" Heyman said with a laugh "They aren't stupid as much as you and Vince and Stephanie like to think they are" Punk just watched him carefully but he knew Paul Heyman and he knew where this was going "You've been very torn up backstage, you're mind has wandered and I've tried to help you get back on track, I've tried to make you see the light to no avail!" Paul yelled "So I called in our friend Brock to help you see the error of your ways"  
"The error of my ways?" Punk questioned with a smirk "Last time I checked I was still the WWE Champion" that comment also earned Punk aloud pop from the crowd "Which I got without you" he said in a more serious tone causing Paul to smirk

"Let's get to the point here Punk" Paul started "What this is all about is your poor taste"  
"The only poor taste decisions I've made in the last year was bringing you back here" Punk shot at him

"No I think the only poor taste decision you've made is bringing your girlfriend around" Paul shot at him and Punk was annoyed by the comment but knew Paul would stoop to that level "That is what this is about right? You're upset because I interrupted your girlfriend you felt I was bullying?" he questioned "In case some of you didn't know CM Punk has been in a relationship with Raw's very own General Manager AJ Lee" he told the crowd as Punk just glared at him. There went AJ's new storyline and the chance to work with Cena and some new top people "And let me tell you something ladies and gentleman he takes his 'relationship' very seriously. He even-" but Punk was quick to cut him off

"This isn't about my personal life" Punk told Heyman as the crowd started to chant 'Yes! Yes! Yes' "This is about you looking to get back at me because I've out grown you. You want me in that ring so bad with your guy you would use any excuse in the book this isn't about my girlfriend or my friends this is about Paul Heyman just the way you like it"  
"No this is about you" Paul told him bluntly "This is about you needing a wake up call. You don't have a passion for this business anymore the only thing you have passion for is your girlfriend and the quickies in the locker room! Let me ask you something Punk how true are her storylines because I do believe she does get around a lot backstage if you would ask just about anybody-" he started as Punk had had enough and started to head straight to the ring "I would think twice before you did that Punk I really would"

Punk ignored his comments and climbed the steps and headed into the ring and headed straight towards Heyman but Brock stepped in his way  
"Shouldn't you clear this with your girlfriend first?" Heyman questioned "AJ is it alright that Punk's about to get his head kicked in?" he questioned with a laugh still standing behind Brock Lesnar "AJ please come out here and talk some sense into your boy-"  
"This is about you and me" Punk interrupted

"What are you so afraid of Punk?" Paul questioned tilting his head "Are you afraid the whole world is going to see you for soft, fake that you've become?" when Paul finished AJ's music hit and Punk tilted his head back and rolled his eyes as AJ walked down to the ring not with her usual skip either she walked up the steps and Punk watched her enter the ring from the bottom rope and her music stopped

"Sorry" she muttered quietly to Punk who was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand

"There she is ladies and gentleman the reason for the defection between myself and your champion!" He shouted earning a loud pop and lots of 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' chants Paul took a step forward to AJ but as Brock had done with Paul, Punk stepped directly in front of her blocking Paul from her view "I just want to talk to her"  
"You can talk to me" Punk told him "This isn't-"  
"Are you going to honestly stand there and lie to my face and tell me this isn't all about her?" Paul questioned "You've become a joke backstage my friend you went from a feared pipe-bomb dropping loose cannon to a pushover adolescent teenager whose getting laid for the first time!" he yelled out causing Punk to shove him back which earned a reaction from Brock who was about to intervene "It's alright Brock" Paul told him

"Yea Brock this really doesn't concern you obviously" Punk said speaking to Brock for the first time "Tell me you're not as dumb as you look and talk. Tell me you realize that Paul is just manipulating you?"

"The only one being manipulated is you" Paul said trying to get Punk's attention back to him "By her" he said moving closer and pointing his finger in AJ's face causing her to slap it away "It's amazing the career jump AJ has had the last few months, don't you think Brock?" he questioned looking Brock who remained glaring at Punk

"This guy never shuts up huh?" Punk remarked nodding towards Lesnar

"Paul this is all about you" AJ Lee said grabbing a microphone "This entire act you're putting is just to give yourself more screen time don't you ever get sick of hearing yourself speak? Because I know I'm sick of it-" AJ started  
"I'm sick of it" Punk replied lifting his hand

"-and I know every person sitting out here is sick of it" AJ finished "You're washed up, you're done. Your time was finished when you sank ECW- move on with your life and stop trying to live it threw other people"  
"You don't know anything about ECW or what I have done for the wrestling world if it weren't for me do you think WWE-" Paul started when his microphone was cut and Punk let out a laugh

"I've been there" Punk smirked "I think that's Vince McMahon's polite way of saying to wrap this thing up" he told Brock and Paul then turned to leave the ring with AJ when Paul grabbed AJ's arm

"I'm not done talking yet!" He shouted causing Punk to knock him to the ground. While his back was turned Brock took the opportunity to F5 the champion onto the mat and both Punk and Paul lay flat out in the ring. AJ went to check on Punk when Brock grabbed and through her over his shoulders prepared to drop the F5 that lead to loud boo's from the crowd. He let out a laugh and then roughly let go of AJ as she hit the mat, relieved to have not received his violent finisher and kneeled down in front of her

"Next time!" he yelled out


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad people are reading and enjoying the story! Let me know what you think of the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Backstage AJ was waiting outside the locker room as the trainers checked on Punk. They didn't get a chance to speak after Brock and Paul left the ring but she knew, she saw it in his eyes that he was mad. He was mad that she came down there, he was mad that Brock attacked him from behind and he was certainly mad at Paul Heyman.

"How's he doing?" Kofi asked walking up to AJ who shrugged  
"Haven't seen him yet" she told him with her arms folded

"You ok?" Kofi asked "That could have ended real bad for you out there"  
"But it didn't and I'm fine" She shot at him causing his eyes to widen "I'm sorry. I'm mad at myself, I promised I'd stay backstage"  
"Paul didn't give you much of a choice shorty" Kofi smirked "He wanted you out there"  
"I played right into his slimy disgusting hands" She muttered "Stupid"  
"I would have done the same thing" Kofi defended. A few minutes later the trainers walked out of the locker room

"You coming in?" She asked as she headed towards the door

"Nah I'll see you two on the bus" he told her "Good luck"  
"Thanks" she mumbled pushing the door open and found Punk sitting in a folding chair with his head down and an ice pack on the back of his neck "Hey" she said quietly he looked up at her then looked back down "I'm sorry"  
"One thing AJ" Punk said still looking down "The entire time we've been together I've never involved myself in your job and this one time I ask you to do something you completely ignore me" he finished then looked back up at her "What were you thinking?"  
"I couldn't stand back there and let him trash me like that" AJ defended "I have a right to defend myself"  
"I was defending you" CM punk shot at her

"I don't need you to" she shot right back "I'm not scared of Paul Heyman" Punk just shook his head

"I mean you do get that there using you to hurt me right?" Punk questioned stood up "We discussed this earlier and the best way to stop that is for you not involve yourself"

"Nothing happened!" She yelled causing him to snort a laugh

"Nothing happened? Brock Lesnar didn't throw you over his back prepared to drop you? Or was I seeing things?" Punk questioned falshing back to being in the ring slowly coming to and seeing AJ's small body wrapped around Brock Lesnar's shoulders. He started to get up but the wind was knocked out of him as he fell back down the mat and watched as Brock placed her down and shouted at her. Relief, anger and confusion were all running through his head.

"If he wanted to he would have" AJ told him placing her hands on his hips

"Well I hope you're happy because now there's no going back" Punk said to her

"Oh I'm so sorry that working with your girlfriend is such a burden" AJ mocked causing his eyes to roll

"This has nothing to do with work" Punk told her sternly "This is about me and Paul"  
"And Brock" she added "And they put me into this. I didn't just jump in and get involved, Paul dragged me into this" she reminded him

"I don't want to talk about this anymore AJ I really don't" Punk sighed "I don't want to fight with you I just went to get on my boss and sleep"

"Fine" she said turning on her heels and storming out of the room

* * *

On the bus Punk saw Kofi already there

"Where's AJ?" Punk questioned looking around

"I was going to ask you the same question" Kofi said to him "She never came"  
"Could you call her? I just want to get out of here" Punk asked his friend who nodded at the request

"How's the back?" Kofi asked while looking for AJ's number in his phone

"It's sore" He smirked plopping on the lounge and stretching out

"She's not answering" Kofi told his friend

"I just want to get out of here" Punks sighed "Forget this night ever happened"  
"We're not going to leave her here?" Kofi asked

"Of course we're not" Punk shot at him "I asked her to wait backstage and she didn't listen and now she's mad at me"

"She's not a dog man" Kofi remarked "You can't tell her to sit and expect her to"  
"This is my personal problem" Punk argued

"And hers" Kofi told him "You have no idea the stuff Paul put her through after shows"  
"What are you talking about?" Punk asked "That argument last week?"  
"Last week? Try every week" Kofi scoffed "He bad mouths her to anyone who will listen and she tries to stick up for herself but he would always just knock her down"

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?" Punk questioned  
"Because she didn't want you fighting with your friend" Kofi told him "She also didn't want you to defend. She worked her butt off to get her and has always defended herself"  
"It's an instinct" Punk sighed sitting up straight "I want to defend her"  
"Same as she does to you" Kofi pointed out "Because you two are absolutely crazy in love with each other but for some reason are too thick headed to admit"  
"She knows I care about her" Punk told him

"Does she know you love her?" Kofi asked "Now don't confuse the question cause I know you love the girl"

"She knows" Punk shrugged

"Do you even know you do?" Kofi asked him

"What are you even talking about? What are we in high school here?" he questioned annoyed with the probing into his relationship

"I have known you for years, we have traveled together since we both started out and I have never seen you more mushy, defensive and protective over a girl before" Kofi laughed "You could have been suspended and lost your belt when you went after Paul and you only went after Paul to defend AJ"

"Paul deserved it" Punk muttered

"The old CM Punk would have gotten a kick out of his promo and you know it" Kofi said seriously "You just couldn't stand the fact that it was your women in that ring with that man"  
"Can you just try AJ again" Punk said annoyed

"No we need to talk about this" Kofi started "There's nothing wrong with the fact you love this girl"  
"Who said there was?" Punk questioned starting to get agitated

"Then why wont you tell her?" Kofi asked as AJ stepped on the bus

"Sorry" she mumbled stepping on the bus with her bag

"We're in no rush" Kofi smiled "As a matter of fact I think I left my ipod in the locker room I'll be right back"  
"Come on man I want to get out of here" Punk shouted as his friend walked off the bus then turned to AJ "Come here" he said in a softer tone and she slowly walked over as Punk pulled her onto his lap "I'm sorry alright"  
"No you were right" AJ said shaking her head "This is your personal issue with Paul"  
"But it's because of you" Punk added "Not that I blame you for it. Paul started all of this not you but I can't neglect the fact that he's using you and you have every right to defend yourself. Speaking of Paul why didn't you tell me about him harassing you all of the time?"  
"He wasn't really harassing he was just-" AJ started then thought about it "-picking on me"  
"Same thing" Punk shrugged "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to be put in the position where you would think you'd have to choose. I didn't want to loose what we had" she admitted

"Did you ever honestly think I would pick Paul over you?" Punk questioned surprised

"I don't know he's been your friend for years and we've only been together for about a year" she told him

"Look AJ" Punk started "What's going on between us isn't just a fling and maybe it's my fault because I haven't made my feelings clear to you"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I love you" he told her surely and slowly "And I would never take Paul's side over yours or anyone over you for that matter. You and I are solid. I'm not good at relationships obviously but I want to make that clear to you. I'm not going anywhere"  
"I love you too" was her only response with a smile and pulled him into a kiss they were so into their actions they only pulled away when they heard someone cough

"Sorry guys" Kofi said blushing slightly

"Really?" Punk questioned with an extremely annoyed face

"I thought you wanted to get out of here" Kofi shrugged  
"Unbelievable" he muttered as AJ rested her head on his shoulder and smiled

* * *

**Smackdown**

CM Punk and AJ weren't on Smackdown but Vince informed them both they were needed to appear so they showed up together hand in hand.

"I wonder what's going on for tonight" AJ said to Punk as he strolled threw the arena with his sunglasses still on and his bag swung over his body

"I'm sure whatever it is has nothing to do Paul or Lesnar seeing as how they feel they're above appearing on Smackdown" He told her

"Good you're nice and early" Vince smiled approaching the two

"Mr. McMahon" she said sweetly shaking his hand

"Always good to see you AJ" Vince said with a smile "And I must say I am very impressed with your performance last week going off script twice in one night and still having a fantastic finish isn't easy"

"Thank you sir" She smiled as Punk rolled his eyes under his sunglasses

"Phil" Vince said with a head nod shaking his hand "Let's take this into my office shall we?" he said nodding his head towards the door and they both followed "Please take a seat" they both sat and Vince took his spot across from them

"We need to talk about this storyline" he started

"Oh did you realize how ridiculous it is and have decided to suspend both Lesnar and Paul for there rebellious ways?" Punk questioned

"No actually quit the opposite" Vince smirked "The fans are eating this up and the biggest surprise in this all is AJ"

"Me?" she questioned

"The fans just love you and Punk together for some reason" Vince smirked "This is the direction we're going to take"

"I have a match against Dwayne at the Rumble" Punk reminded his boss "I'm not going to drop the belt to him on a Raw or Smackdown"

"That hasn't changed" Vince assured him "You wont be facing Brock Lesnar one on one until Wrestlemania"  
"So we're going to drag this out for months?" Punk questioned

"Just because we don't have Brock here every week doesn't mean we don't have Paul to fill in for him" Vince offered "Originally at the Rumble you and Rock were going to have a clean fight but with this new direction we're going to involve Brock and Heyman in it"  
"So they're going to cost me my title is what you're saying" Punk said and Vince nodded "It's your show"

"And as for you AJ you're going to be stepping down from GM" Vince told her and she nodded "We're going to get you back in the ring"  
"I'd love that" she smiled as Punk looked over to her and was genuinely excited for her

"Now if your comfortable with it I want to get you in the wrong with Paul Heyman" Vince told her and her smile grew wider

"Seriously?" She questioned sitting up straight

"Yea I could think of nothing Paul deserves more then to have you smack him around for fifteen minutes on national television" Vince smiled "Not sure when but that's the way were leaning"  
"That would be so perfect" AJ said happily

"I thought you would like it" Vince smirked "Next Monday you're going to open the show and tell the world you're stepping down so you can focus more on your in ring career and Punk. If that's alright with you?" Vince said looking at him "I know you didn't want her overly involved"  
"If she's ok with it I am" Punk said not meaning the words but AJ was excited and he didn't want to ruin it

"Alright then" Vince smiled "Tonight Punk I want you out there with AJ talking about what happened Monday night after that we'll cut to a recorded message from Paul and Brock"  
"Sounds good" he said standing up and AJ followed

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" AJ asked as they waited by the curtain "I'm going to be with you now on screen"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Punk asked

"I don't know it's really not your image" she shrugged

"My image is exactly who I am and you being by my side is what I want" Punk told her

"Thirty seconds" the director informed them

"You nervous?" he asked her noticing her fidgeting

"No I'm actually just really excited" she admitted with a goofy smile causing him to smile back and that's when he heard his music start

"That's us" he said pulling the curtain back for and they made their way to the top of the stage greeted by a loud pop because most fans weren't expecting them on Smackdown. They made their way down the ramp and into the ring

* * *

"Now that's a reaction" Punk smirked "In case any of you didn't tune in on Monday night I have traded Paul Heyman in for something better" he said pointing at AJ as the crowd started the 'Yes!' 'Yes!' 'Yes!' chant "I know she's much better to look at isn't she?" he asked the crowd who cheered "Anyway last Monday night Paul Heyman drew line in the sand and made his intentions very clear to me, unfortunately for me due to all the talking he was doing for Brock Lesnar I didn't get a chance to make my intentions clear to them" he started as AJ watched on "Paul Heyman used to be a man of vision, a man who had drive sadly in his old age he seems to have gone slightly senile. He feels he's the reason I stand before you today with the championship belt, the reason I'm on the cover of WWE13 and so on but deep down he knows that's not true. What Paul Heyman is trying to do is keep himself relevant. And it took me a little bit and maybe a little guidance" he said glancing at AJ who smiled right back at him "but I now know I don't need Paul Heyman, I have never needed Paul Heyman as a matter of fact who knows how far I would have gone sooner if not for Paul Heyman" he said as the crowd cheered "Paul Heyman needs CM Punk and since that ship has sailed so now needs Brock Lesnar" the mention of Brock's name earned a lot of boo's from the crowd "I know, I know he's pretty boring if I do say so myself" Punk smirked "Last Monday when Brock hit me from behind then proceeded to try to hurt AJ was to get my attention and unfortunately for them they did" he told the crowd who cheered "It's one thing to attack me it's another thing to go after the people I care about. It's no secret Kofi Kingston is a friend of mine and now it's no secret I have boarded the crazy train and am enjoying the ride" he smirked as the crowed cheered "They've put me in a tough spot for sure I've got a main event match at the Royal Rumble coming up and they're pulling my attention away from that but that's ok I wont loose my concentration I know what needs to be done at the Rumble and I now know what needs to be done after that" Punk finished and with that said dropped his microphone as he was heading towards the ropes Brock Lesnar's music hit but no one showed up as Vince told them there was pre-recorded message waiting for them

"Sorry we couldn't be there tonight champ" Paul said appearing on the video alone "Now I'm sure you went out there and came across as the wonderful straight edge, heroic man that you are and I'm not attacking your character it's never been about that" he started "Let's get something straight the way you spoke to me and to Brock last Monday didn't not sit well with Brock Lesnar. And I now you gone done this dark road with no turning back. Just remember champ who knows you best, I know you better then your friends in the locker room do, better then Vince McMahon does even better then AJ" he said looking directly into the camera and smiled "Some would say I know you better then yourself. I know every move your going to use when, how and why and most importantly I know how to get under your skin. Hi AJ" he said into the camera with a wave as Punk looked over at her then back to the screen "Before I end this I just want you to know right now that I am sorry for what's going to befall you these upcoming weeks because they aren't going to be easy. I never wanted to see you get hurt but you've left me no choice. If you would've just stood by me your career would be flourishing instead of getting ready to end. Brock and I will see you both Monday night"

As the video switched off Punk cursed towards the screen in anger and climbed out of the ring with AJ following. He stormed backstage knocking over some chairs

"He's an idiot" AJ said calmly to him

"I know" Punk said with a nod "But he's right he knows me better in the ring then anyone does. He's going to give that to Brock to use against me"

"You're a better wrestler then Brock Lesnar" she told him "You live and breath this company every minute of every day. You have passion and drive which something he doesn't"

"I thought you were worried about me getting into the ring with him" Punk pointed out curiously

"Not anymore" AJ smiled at him "You're going to go out there and kick his butt"

"Kick his butt?" Punk asked with a laugh

"Yes" AJ said quickly jumping up giving him a peck on the lips "I'm going to say hi to the girls I'll be back later"

"Alright" He mumbled as he watched her skip away

"You're very own cheerleader" someone said from behind he turned and saw Adam or as fans knew him as Edge standing there "That must be nice to have around"  
"You used to have a few of your own if I recall" He remarked then smirked shaking hands with Adam "What are you doing here?"  
"I came in for a visit" he shrugged "Catching up with some of the guys, some of the gossip"  
"Didn't take you for a gossip queen" Punk noted "How's uh Amy doing?"

"She's good said to say to hi you if I saw you" Adam told him. Punk and Amy dated but it just didn't work out. She went to Adam and there was no ill will at all "Actually we were watching Raw last night that was pretty intense"  
"Yea well you know that's how I like my promo's" Punk smirked

"Just be cautious" Adam told him seriously "You can't trust guys like that to put your safety first in the ring"  
"I'm always cautious" Punk retorted  
"Be extra cautious then" Adam shot back "What you've been doing is great man. You're single handedly pulling this company into a new era"  
"There's not much more I can do" Punk told him honestly

"From what I'm hearing Paul is really throwing it all out you" Adam started "I know what it's like to have your private life paraded in front of the entire audience"  
"It's different then your situation" Punk offered  
"Yea I suppose so" Adam said with a laugh "Look don't let this strain your relationship like I did. When they threw Amy and I into the storyline and we were working together everyday and going home together it was rough" he confided "I took work home with me every night and let it blur the lines. Don't make the same mistakes I did"  
"I didn't realize you were such a relationship expert" Punk said confused by the entire conversation

"I'm not but I promised Amy if I saw you I would talk to you" Adam told him with a half smirk "She likes AJ" he let out a shrug

"Well you can tell Amy she has nothing to worry about because no matter what I like AJ too" Punk told him and they shook hands again

"Good luck with Brock" Adam said then walked away


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time out to review the story it's very encouraging! Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The week came and went and CM Punk and AJ were headed into Monday night raw knowing both Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar were going to be at the show tonight.

"You ok?" Punk questioned his small girlfriend

"Yea" AJ said "I feel bad leaving the GM spot but I'm actually excited to get out there and open the show again"

"And have Paul interrupt again" Punk said knowing what the script said

"We're going to have a match tonight" AJ smiled

"I know" Punk smiled back "I can't wait to watch you wipe the floor with him"

"I can't believe he agreed to this" AJ said full excitement, and excitement that Punk didn't share because he too couldn't believe that Paul agreed to this match.

"Anything to get more TV time" Punk said to her with a smirk "Just don't hold back too many of your shots tonight"

"Oh I wont" She assured him as they headed down the hall and were stopped by Paul Heyman

"Hey guys" he smiled as Punk stepped forward AJ held him back "It's just a script" Paul smiled at them

"Is it Paul?" Punk questioned

"Look I came here in good faith I was wondering if AJ wanted to go over the script and our match tonight that's all" Paul said sincerely

"That's alright we'll just do what you always do and wing it" AJ smirked shrugging one shoulder

"I see you're rubbing off on her as well" Heyman smirked at Punk "I like it"

"Get lost" was Punk's only response

"See you both in the ring" Paul said then turned and walked away

"Every time I see his face all I want to do is ram my fist into it" Punk said filled with rage

"You'll get your chance" AJ said in a soothing tone "And so will I"

"Well you have been waiting a long time for this" Punk noted

"Very long time" She said in a satisfied tone "This is months of anger and resent towards him that I finally get to unleash he's going to learn that I'm not some little girl he can push around"

"I just want to let you know that I find this angry, dangerous side of you very sexy" Punk said seriously causing her to smirk

"I've got to get ready" she said pulling him in for a kiss

"I'll see you out there" He said as she walked away

"Don't be late" she warned with a wink and smile and headed to her locker room

* * *

AJ walked out to her music skipping occasionally on the way down

"Hello everyone" AJ said earning a loud roar from the crowd "I come here with sad news tonight. Last Monday night was my last night as the Raw General Manager" she told the crowd who booed "It's ok though because I promise each and everyone of you that I'm not going anywhere. Tonight I start back doing what I truly love to do which is wrestle" she smiled as the crowd applauded her "Now when I went to speak to Mr. McMahon about stepping down he was very understanding, so understanding that he offered me any match I would like against anyone in that locker room. Now this is amazing because I could just challenge the Diva's champion right here, right now and get a title shot…..but I'm not going to do that" she informed the loud crowd "tonight I'm issuing a challenge to the most hateful, disgusting, ugliest people back there- Mr. Paul Heyman" she said which earned her a load pop "Now I know a lot of you think the fight isn't going to be fair and it's pretty clear it's going to be a one sided battle but don't worry I promise to go easy on him" she smiled just then Brock Lesnar's music hit and Paul Heyman alone stepped out and headed to the ring grabbing a microphone on the way down

"Is this what you really want?" Paul Heyman questioned "You can fight any person back there and you want me?"

"Yea it's what I want, clearly you've left a bad taste in my mouth" AJ retorted causing him to flash her an arrogant smile

"AJ I'm not going to go easy on you because you date CM Punk. And I'm not going to go easy on you because you're just a girl" Paul said to her

"I wouldn't expect you to" AJ shot back

"It goes against my morals-" he started but was cut off by AJ

"Since when do you have morals?" she sniped slightly annoying him

"You got it sweetheart" Paul smiled "You know though if you wanted an excuse to touch me all you had to do is ask" he smirked egging her on causing her to slap him hard across the face which was of course not in the script "You're going to have to bring more then that to the ring tonight if you plan on having any kind of chance"

"Don't worry" She smiled then leaned in close "I've been trained by the best in the world" she informed as her music hit and she stepped out of the ring and skipped all the way to the back

* * *

"How was I?" she asked rushing into Punk's room

"You were great" he smirked "I always love to see you slap him it just never gets old"

"Imagine how many more times I'll get to do it tonight" She said smiling at her hands

"Just be careful out there tonight don't give him any opportunities to pull a cheap move or anything" Punk pleaded slightly

"You're worried about me" She smiled

"I always worry" Punk admitted

"We'll then I guess it's a good think I'll have you in my corner" AJ reminded him

"I know but Brock will be showing up-" he started then stopped "Just keep both eyes opened"

"Got it" she assured as she started to pull her gear out of her bag

"By the way why don't you just come out with me to my theme tonight?" He asked her and she turned her head towards him

"What's the matter? The WWE Champion doesn't wan to skip down to the ring to a pop song?" she questioned with a smirk

"No, no the WWE Champion does not want that at all" he admitted firmly

"Whatever the champ wants" She said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss

"Wait, wait" he said pulling away and standing up leaving her confused as she watched him walk over to the door and lock it "No interruptions" he smirked as he rushed back over and lifted AJ so her arms and legs were both wrapped around

* * *

Paul Heyman walked into the catering section that was pretty packed with superstars and there was no mistaken the cold reception he received. Paul Heyman wasn't always the most liked, but the superstars respected him and were always professional. Looking around he could tell that no one wanted him there but he didn't mind he just fed off of it. As he grabbed a plate and headed to the buffet he wasn't surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Don't you have a match tonight you should be getting ready for?" the former champion John Cena questioned

"I'm not too worried about that" Paul said with a laugh

"I would be" John shot back "You push someone enough they start to push back"

"I couldn't agree more" Paul smirked "Are you going to stand there now and tell me how wrong I am? What a bad person I am?"

"I think you already know how we feel" he said gesturing to the handful of stars who were sitting back there eating "You didn't just mess with Punk. You ruined a storyline I was going to have coming up, you ruined a potentially big match for Punk at Wrestlemania seeing as how I heard he would get to face Taker and you don't even care"

"Punk's match with Brock will be bigger then any match with the Undertaker" Paul informed him "And as for your storyline being ruined don't worry I'm sure if you show her enough attention AJ will sleep with you too seeing as how you'll be main eventing Wrestlemania this year….again"

"You really are a piece of work" John said with a laugh "I'm really looking forward to watching your match tonight"

"I wouldn't because I'm going to treat AJ the way she wants to be treated- like one of the guys" Paul told him "And so will Brock"

"Just a heads up" John started "If things start to go south out there and if I think you're really hurting AJ I will be out there and I guarantee you I won't be alone" he told him as Big Show and Sheamus stood behind John Cena "I can go off script to"

"Noted" Paul smiled starting to feel slightly nervous.

"Maybe you should go and eat somewhere else" Daniel Bryan added walking over and Paul just starred at him then the other men looking at him and he abruptly dropped his dish and started to walk away but of course had to have the last word "Don't worry we're all professionals right?"

"I know we are" John shot at him as Paul gave him one final smirk and head nod then walked out of the room

* * *

As AJ and Punk cleaned up and started to get ready for her match someone tried to open the door but it was still locked. Punk walked over and opened it to find Kofi Kingston standing there

"What's up with that?" he asked his friend walking right in "You never lock the door-" he started then stopped when he saw AJ re-applying her makeup

"Understand?" Punk questioned and Kofi nodded

"Yea, yea" he said feeling slightly uncomfortable "Anyway I was just in catering and can you believe Paul Heyman walked in there like he owned the place? Just grabbed a plate and thought he could sit with us?"

"I can believe it" Punk said to him "He say anything?"

"He tried to but John shot him down, it was epic man" Kofi said with a laugh "Those guys back there either really like you or really hate Paul Heyman because they all have your back"

"They probably just really hate Paul" Punk informed his friend. It was no secret Punk wasn't the most sociable guy. Sure they got along for the most part and chatted about matches but once work was done Punk stuck to his tight group of friends.

"Or they really like me" AJ chimed in with a smile. And that was also true. AJ got along with everyone backstage, she was everyone's kid sister even the Diva's liked her which was saying a lot because they were usually jealous or catty.

"I think that's it" Kofi smirked at the young diva "You ready to go out there and beat some sense into that fool?" he asked giving her a high-five

"As ready as I'll ever be!" She told him enthusiastically

"Seriously though your match is in ten minutes" Punk reminded her looking her in the eyes "Paul is bigger then you but you are faster use that to your advantage"

"Got it" She said with a solid head nod

"Also if things start to go bad remember he's guy and he's probably not wearing a cup" Kofi encouraged seriously

"I'd be disqualified" AJ told him

"Only if the ref sees" Kofi said and she smiled

"I'll be right there by your side ok? I won't let it get out of hand" Punk promised easing the fears he knew she had but didn't want to admit

"I know" She said grabbing his hand

"Let's do it" Punk said opening the door for her

* * *

They waited by the curtain and watched as Paul headed to the ring solo. He was dressed in black sweats  
"He looks like an out of shape wannabe ninja" Punk muttered causing AJ to laugh and that's when Punk's music hit before they stepped out Punk grabbed her wrist as she headed out and pulled her back "If things get to rough and you want out all you have to do is say to the word and I'll jump in there. It'll be DQ but that's fine you've made your point just by challenging him"

"I'll be fine" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips then they headed out on stage to a loud pop and immediately the 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' chants started. They both walked up the steps and headed into the ring and noticed that Paul had a mic in his hand

"I just wanted to point out that I've come out alone" Paul told them

"How fitting" Punk remarked loud enough for only Paul to hear then he put his microphone done and Punk walked over to him "You do anything stupid in this ring tonight you're not going to get a chance to escort your boy to the big show, am I making myself clear?" he questioned. The fans couldn't hear what was being said but they loved watching the two former friends exchange words

"I'm not a stupid man Punk" Paul told him

"Really? Could have fooled me" he said with a smirk then climbed out of the ring and AJ turned and stuck her head out of the ring and smiled at him

"I love you" she said to him

"Love you too" Punk said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Paul Heyman was waiting in the corner and just rolled his eyes then pretended to vomit in the ring. Then it was time for the match to start and the bell rang. AJ stood in the middle of the ring giving Paul a confused look as he circled her like an animal

"You're going to have to catch me first" Heyman smirked "Can't slap me in the face if you can't reach-" he started but AJ gave a swift kick to the back of his knee causing him to fall to his. Once vulnerable she punched him right across the face causing him to hit the mat

"That's my girl!" Punk yelled up raising his arms in triumph.

AJ didn't let up she kept hitting him and hitting him that's when he suddenly found his footing and roughly shoved AJ straight across the ring

"Is this what you want huh?" Paul questioned taunting AJ as she started to get back up "This proves nothing do you hear me!?" He yelled and AJ reached out to slap him but he knew it was coming and blocked the hit. As he held on to her wrist he slapped her with his friend with such force she hit the mat again. Punk was banging on the mat trying to get Paul's attention but he picked her up by the hair and tossed her to the other side.

"You trained her?" Paul asked taunting Punk "You should be embarrassed!" he yelled out but thankfully while he was taunting him AJ was already on her feet and when he turned around she kicked him right in the face knocking him to the ground, she quickly went over to pin him but he kicked out at 2.

"I'm a user!" She screamed out kicking him in his stomach "I'm a nobody!" she yelled again as she continued to kick him but reminding him of his words he had used against her "I should be embarrassed!?" then she laid another kick to him and that's when Brock Lesnar's music hit causing both Punk and AJ to turn their attention towards the top of the stage and sure enough Brock came out and was heading straight to the ring but was cut off by Punk who had a chair in his hand and with force hit Brock in the head. Brock wouldn't sell the shot he just stood there as if Punk never hit him with it.

"This is how it's going to be?" Punk questioned hitting him again and again with the chair but Brock didn't answer, he managed to get a cheap shot in and tackled Punk.

The ref had turned his attention towards Punk and Brock as did AJ. She only turned around when she heard boo's coming from the audience she turned around and was met with a hard kick to the face. AJ only had a quick view of her assailant but she was sure it was the one and only Beth Phoenix. Beth roughly grabbed AJ and had her in the position of the glam slam which she performed quickly then rolled out of the ring leaving AJ lying there. Paul took this opportunity to get the ref's attention and covered AJ. Sure enough just as Paul planned AJ didn't kick out.

As Punk and Brock's fight got more intense the locker room came out just as they had threatened and pulled the two apart. Punk kept trying to get at Brock but there were too many wrestlers and security out there. His attention only turned back to the ring when he heard Brock's music go off and Paul being named the winner. He looked and saw AJ laying in the ring and pushed the guys off of him and slid in under the bottom rope. He checked AJ who was out cold then looked up at Paul Heyman

"What the hell did you do!" Punk yelled still leaning over AJ

"I did nothing" Paul said holding his two hands up innocently then pointed to Beth Phoenix who was standing outside the ring with her ever famous stoic face. He looked at Beth then back at Paul. This was going to far he said to himself in his head then quickly stood up and before Paul knew it he was put in the GTS and was also knocked out cold. At the sight of this Brock tried to push his way threw the crowd but he couldn't reach the ring or Punk.

"Get me some help out here!" Punk screamed towards the ref

"I'm fine" AJ said coming to holding her head

"Lay back down" he ordered

"No, no I'm-" AJ said sitting up then looking outside the ring and saw Beth standing there watching her "What is she doing here?"

"Hey, hey" Punk said pulling her attention away from Beth "Don't worry about her, just focus on me" he said pointing to his eyes that's when two trainers hit the ring

"Let us see her" the trainer said to Punk who then slowly stood up and stared at Beth Phoenix shaking his head slowly in disappointment. Beth's only response was a slight shrug. Punk turned around and saw one of the trainers head over to Paul who was starting to come around

"Don't worry about him!" Punk screamed pointing at the trainer

"She's fine" the trainer told him and Punk walked back over to AJ

"This is so embarrassing" AJ muttered to Punk as the trainer checked her pulse

"This isn't over" he assured her

* * *

After Brock was cleared of the stage Punk helped AJ backstage and wasn't surprised when she immediately pushed over a table. Punk just watched as she completely lost it, Stephanie McMahon walked over but Punk signaled for her to stop

"She needs to let it out" he told her and she gave a slight nod and they watched as she broke things and kicked chairs

"You were great" Stephanie said after a few minutes

"Did you know she was going to be out there?" she questioned her boss

"We signed Beth back a week ago we had no idea she was with Paul that I promise you both" She said looking towards Punk who just gave her a nod.

"Where is she!?" AJ yelled out

"I don't know" Stephanie told her as AJ headed towards the Diva locker room but Punk grabbed her am

"Don't do this don't give into them" Punk said in a low whisper

"When can I start?" AJ questioned "It's easier for you to say then for me to do. You're not the one getting embarrassed week after week, show after show. I've dealt with this on screen and off for long enough now!"

"I get that you're mad-" Punk started trying to mask his own pain from the blows Brock got in on him

"You don't get it" AJ shot back "You didn't have Paul Heyman in your ear every night reminding you weren't strong enough to fight so that's why you were taken out of action. You didn't have Beth making snide comments behind your back every time you walked by. You didn't have to hear the whispers about being a man-stealing slut every time you walked into your locker room! You didn't have Beth running around to the newer men in the locker room telling them how easy you are and have to defend yourself when they approached you! You have no idea how mad I am!" she finished as a small tear fell from her eyes

"Come with me" Stephanie encouraged wrapping her arm around AJ and leading her away from a stunned CM Punk

"Hey man" Daniel Bryan said walking over to his old friend "She going to be ok?"

"I have no idea" Punk said truthfully still digesting her speech

"You ok? I could tell he wasn't pulling any punches out there" Daniel said to him

"I'm fine" Punk assured him "And no he wasn't"

"Maybe you should get checked out" Daniel offered

"I said I was fine" Punk reminded then shook his head "I have to talk to her"

"Give her a few minutes to cool off" Daniel told him "Stephanie will calm her down"

"I didn't know" Punk said to his friend

"AJ's a tough chick" Daniel shrugged "But it catches up to you, it catches up to everyone"

"I just don't get why she didn't tell me" Punk said more to himself

"Maybe because she didn't want you to fight her battles" Daniel said to him "Heyman was using AJ as your weakness to try to hurt you out there" he said pointing to the stage "But back here you're her weakness and people have been doing the same thing to her"

* * *

Inside Punk's locker room Stephanie walked over to AJ and handed her a bottle of water

"I'm so embarrassed" AJ admitted

"Of what?" Stephanie questioned

"For what Beth did to me, for the way I just acted when I walked back here" AJ said with clear amount of disappointment

"You have nothing to be embarrassed over" Stephanie told her "You were kicking Paul's ass he should be embarrassed that he needed a girl to fight his battle for him and she blind sided you. They looked terrible out there"

"I should have seen it coming I knew she never liked me" AJ said with an aggravated chuckle

"You didn't even know she was back" Stephanie reminded her "I've been in your shoes before AJ and I know it sucks but you just have to hold your head high because you have done nothing wrong"

"Thanks" AJ mumbled and Stephanie gave her a pat on the shoulder as Punk slowly entered the room

"Can I come in?" he questioned

"It's your locker room isn't it?" Stephanie teased lightly "I'll see you later AJ"

"Ok" She mumbled to Stephanie and watched her walk past Punk then out the door

"Please don't ask me if I'm ok" AJ said to him

"I wasn't going to" Punk defended

"Yes you were" She said sadly as he took a seat on the bench next to her

"I'm sorry" he told her "I promised I would have your back tonight and I didn't"

"It's not your fault" AJ told him looking down at the water bottle in her hands

"I'm also sorry I haven't had your back backstage" he said to her

"It's not-" she started

"Just let me finish" he said softly cutting her off "I knew dating wouldn't be the easiest thing with the way things are back here but I honestly had no idea what was really going on. I just assumed no one really bothered you because you were either with me most of the time or you would have told me"

"It's my fight" she told him looking up at him finally

"It's our fight" he corrected "We're together and I know I'm not great at relationships but I'm pretty sure the two people who are together are partners and stand by each other"

"It's not that bad anymore at all" she said to him "When Beth left it all kind of slowed down just now that she's back I don't know what to expect"

"Don't worry about Beth she wont be around long, she never is" Punk said knowing Beth better then most people "But I really have to stress the fact of how important it is to tell me when people are harassing you"

"This isn't high school Phil" AJ sighed "Was I going to run to my big bad boyfriend every time a guy slapped my ass or said something disgusting?"

"Um yea" Punk said seriously "I want to know who it was"

"It's not important anymore" AJ told him

"It is to me" Punk said standing his ground

"None of them do it anymore but I'll make you a deal" AJ started "If it ever happens again I promise to tell you"

"Fine" Punk sighed still not willing to give up on finding out but it was best to let it go for now. He flinched when AJ lightly touched the bruise that was forming on his forehead

"That looks bad" AJ said to him "Did you see a trainer?"

"Yea and I'm fine" he lied

"So that was a real fight huh?" AJ questioned

"Yea and I'm still standing so everyone who thinks Brock is to big for me to take can shove it" Punk said seriously earning a smile from AJ

"This is only just starting" AJ noted "It's going to be a long road to Wrestlemania"

"Yea but now we'll be ready" Punk told her as she laid her head on his shoulder


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always I really appreciate the people who have reviewed the story. You're kind words motivate me to post as fast I can! Thanks again everyone! Enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

On the bus AJ slowly woke up and went to grab Punk when she noticed his side of the bed was empty. She immediately propped her head up and looked around and saw he was nowhere. She reached over and grabbed her phone to check the time and it was only 2:30 in the morning and the bus was still moving. She quietly got out of the bed and opened the door and past the bunks and saw Kofi was passed out cold then preceded to the front of the bus where she found Punk playing a video game

"Can't sleep?" she questioned startling him a bit as he turned his head towards her then back towards the game

"Something like that" he muttered as scooted over to make room for her to join him "What about you?" he asked keeping his eyes on the game

"Not when you're not there" AJ smirked resting her chin on his shoulder and peered at the game and saw he was playing WWE13 himself verse Brock Lesnar "Is this how you're prepping for your match?" she questioned

"Yea" he said with a snort "And I am kicking his ass"

"You'll never be able to fight him if you can't sleep" she noted and he shook his head

"Wrestlemania isn't tomorrow. You heard Paul the other night- it's a long way to go" he told her as she moved her head and rubbed her shoulder "Shoulder still hurts?"

"Yea" AJ said slightly annoyed "She really wanted to break my face. I don't blame her though. If you ever left me for another girl I'd want to break her face too" she smirked causing him to pause his game

"It was over between Beth and I long before you and I started to date" he told her

"How long were you two over before you started chasing me around like a lost puppy?" she questioned causing him to raise his eyebrows

"Is that what you call it?" Punk questioned

"I don't know you certainly didn't hide your interest in me" she shrugged causing him to laugh

"And if I remember correctly you didn't exactly go running for the hills" Punk told her "You loved it"

"I did" she admitted "I knew you were going to be mine after that first promo"

"Then why did you shoot me down so many times?" he questioned

"Ever hear of playing hard to get?" she questioned causing him to roll his eyes

"Women" he snorted going back to his game "and their silly games"

"It worked didn't it?" she questioned in a whisper close to his ear

"What do you mean it worked? I pursued you so obviously it worked for me" he reminded her looking at his game slamming on the controller

"That's what you think" she smirked causing him to pause his game and look at her

"What did you do?" he questioned full of intrigue

* * *

_"You are so crazy" Kaitlyn told her close friend AJ as they packed there bags in the locker room "He's with Beth"_

_"Not for long" AJ said with a smile "They fight all of the time and I heard she's not re-signing"_

_"You're just not his type" Kaitlyn told her with a sigh. The last thing Kaitlyn wanted was for her friend to get hurt chasing after a man who would never be with her_

_"What makes you say that?" AJ questioned "He loves working with me, tells me all the time"_

_"Of course he says that because he's a nice guy" Kaitlyn mumbled_

_"No he's not" AJ shot back "He even offered to train me in the ring someday"_

_"He likes his women a little bit…" Kaitlyn started then stopped to make sure she picked the right words "….larger"_

_"You mean with more muscle?" AJ questioned "I don't want to look like everyone back here that's why he notices me because I stand out"_

_"I think you're delusional" Kaitlyn said with an exaggerated laugh_

_"We'll see" AJ said to her "I have a house show match coming up I think I may need some help training"_

_"So you're going to ask him to help you?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile_

_"Nope" she said with a smile then walked out of the locker room_

_AJ walked into catering and found Punk sitting at a table with Kofi and Daniel. All the way down the table was Nick better known as 'Dolph Ziggler' and she walked straight past the trio and over to Nick._

_"Hey Nick" she said with a sweet smile_

_"Oh hey AJ" he said returning the smile "What can I do for you?"_

_"Well I have a match at a house show coming up and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going over some moves with me?" she questioned with wide eyes causing him to smirk_

_"Me?" He asked pointing to himself surprised. AJ was good friends with more popular wrestlers such as John Cena, Kane and even Punk. Punk was sitting at the other end of the table watching curiously as The Miz joined Nick and AJ_

_"Yea you" she said with a laugh "What do you think?"_

_"Sounds good to me" he said with a smirk "We've got a few hours after the show, head to the ring and we'll go over a few things"_

_"You're truly the best!" she yelped throwing her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek then stood up "Hey Mike" she said acknowledging Mike then stood up and then skipped away_

_"What was that about?" Mike asked Nick who smirked_

_"She wants me to help train her" Nick smirked using air quotes while he said train "If she wanted to get to know me better she could have just asked me out for drinks"_

_"I don't know man" Mike said with a laugh "She's pretty serious with her training if she asked you to help her I'm pretty sure she meant it exactly as she said"_

_"We'll see" Nick smirked standing up and heading out of the hall as Punk watched_

_"You haven't heard one thing I said have you Phil?" Daniel Bryan asked his friend_

_"Yea heard it all" Punk lied with a wave of his hand_

_"I told you man, AJ has gotten under that inked up skin of his" Kofi joked to Daniel who also laughed_

_"Clearly" Daniel said with a smile "I've been working with AJ for a long time now she's a real good girl"_

_"I know that" Punk said to him "Why are you telling me this?"_

_"You don't like the idea of Nick throwing her around huh?" Daniel questioned knowing he was antagonizing his friend_

_"No I don't because he's not going to really help her he's going to just use it as an excuse to get his hands on her" Punk said standing up_

_"Where are you going?" Kofi asked watching him get up_

_"I'm going to watch him train her" Punk told them honestly then walked out of the hall as well_

_"I give it two weeks" Kofi said_

_"Nah I give it one if not tonight" Daniel smirked_

_Punk watched from the stage as Nick and AJ tossed around the ring. The stage guys were slowly taking all the sets but the ring was also last to go because it was always first up at shows. He slowly walked down sipping a bottle of water he had and watched as Nick placed AJ in a chokehold_

_"No you have to put more strength into it" Nick said tightening the grip as he had his forearm wrapped around her small neck, probably a little too tight for training Punk thought to himself "if you don't get out of it, this is what happens" he said tossing her onto the mat causing her to yelp in pain_

_"You alright?" Nick asked leaning over her as she caught her breath_

_"No she's not" Punk said stepping into the ring "Because she's not a 200lb guy, you're training a 100lb girl here" he said walking over to AJ "You alright?"_

_"Fine" she said rubbing her neck where Nick held his grip_

_"This is how I train" Nick informed Punk_

_"Well it sucks" Punk shot back "Hit the showers I'll take over"_

_"Man you can't just come in here-" Nick started_

_"It's fine" AJ interjected "You've had a long night, thanks anyway" she said finally get back to her feet_

_"Bye" Punk said as Nick stood in his position then with a slight eye-roll stepped out of the ring "What was that about?"_

_"What was what about?" She questioned_

_"I offered to help you train" Punk told her and she couldn't stop herself from smiling_

_"I know but you're a busy guy" she shrugged "I didn't want to be a bother"_

_"You're not a bother AJ" Punk told her sternly "From what I hear you and I are going to be working together a lot in a few months I want to help you and guys like Nick don't want to help you"_

_"Why wouldn't he? I'm no competition for him" She said confused_

_"Do I need to spell it out for you sweetheart?" he questioned "You're young and beautiful and these guys who are on the road with mostly other guys are usually looking for just one thing"_

_"And you're not?" she questioned him_

_"You think I am?" Punk asked_

_"No you already have a girl for the road" AJ noted to him then smiled "In that case I gladly accept your help"_

_"Yea" Punk said with a smirk "Sometimes that isn't the best either. There's being around someone too much"_

_"I like to focus on the wrestling myself" she said with a laugh_

_"So do I" Punk said placing down his water bottle "You ready?" he questioned_

* * *

"You set that up?" Punk questioned AJ in surprise who shrugged innocently

"Maybe" she smirked "It worked I got you jealous"

"First of all you didn't need to get me jealous" Punk told her "And second of all I wasn't jealous"

"Not at all?" she asked sadly "You didn't mind Nick wrapping his arms around me?"

"No I minded him wrapping his arms around your throat like you were a 250lb guy" Punk said annoyed remembering the scene he walked in on shaking his head

"Then why did you come down there if you weren't jealous?" she questioned

"Because I wanted to spend that time with you in the ring and I knew Nick wouldn't do it right and guess what? I was right" Punk told her "I knew you were too smart to fall for his stupid pick up lines"

"Would you be jealous if I let another guy train me now?" She curiously asked

"No" he replied quickly "I would be angry then have to beat up the guy who thought it was a good idea to get into a ring with my girlfriend"

"Do you ever get jealous?" She asked slightly annoyed

"Is there a reason you want me to be?" He asked with a laugh

"I was jealous of you and –" AJ started

"Please don't even say her name" Punk said cutting her off. He was still mad at her for her actions tonight "I didn't know that"

"Wouldn't have changed anything though" AJ said to him "It just wasn't fun to watch"

"Well now she gets to watch us" Punk told her causing her to grin

"I just don't understand why they hate us so much" AJ sighed

"They don't hate us they're jealous" Punk told her firmly "I'm at the top, the champion and you are the most popular female in the WWE and they can't stand that"

"You know I'm with you because I love you right?" she asked catching him off guard

"Why would you ask that?" he questioned "We've been over this"

"I know but now that it's all out in the open with Paul he used to tell me that you were using me as much as I was using you" she told him

"Elaborate for me please, how was I using you?" he questioned

"He said you were just lonely with Beth being gone and you needed someone to uh- satisfy you and once you got bored you'd kick back to down to the bottom" she told him causing him to sigh

"That's not true at all" Punk told her

"I know and that's why I never mentioned it" AJ told him "But a lot of people think me being with you was to better my career. I want you to know if it came down to it I would pick you a hundred times over and not give a second thought about it"

"You would give up your career for me?" Punk asked taken back

"Of course" She said surely "There's other things I could do like ROH or even TNA"

"Um I would never let you go to TNA" Punk told her sternly "I don't know those guys there and wouldn't trust them"

"It was just an example" she said and he smiled

"I appreciate that" Punk said "But that's something you'll never have to worry about. We're not going anywhere and I'm certainly not going to let Paul or Beth think we don't belong"

* * *

The next morning the bus arrived in the next city and AJ was up and dressed by nine, Punk was still sound a sleep. They had made plans to hit the gym but she couldn't bare to wake him up. So she left him a note to meet her there when he got up. They were both again going to be featured on Smackdown so she wanted to get an early start. As she entered the gym it was very quiet and she went unnoticed for the most part which she enjoyed. She went over to the treadmill as she did at the start of every work out for a warm up as she was about to turn it on she was Beth Phoenix and a very large man headed her way. She sucked in a breath and mentally kicked herself for not waiting for Punk to wake up. She could defend herself but the truth was Beth probably wouldn't have approached her if Punk was here.

"I think you should be hitting the weight machines April" Beth said motioning her head towards the machines "Build some muscle"

"I've got muscle" AJ said irritated

"Not enough" Beth smirked "I think you and I had a good show last night"

"I'm glad someone thinks that" AJ shot back then turned to her friend "New boyfriend?"

"No, no this is my trainer Chris" Beth said with a smirk "I've learned from past mistakes not to mix business with pleasure"

"Good for you" AJ said putting in her headphones

"If you'd like Chris can work out with you" Beth offered causing AJ to roll her eyes "Because clearly Punk isn't helping you out that much. Maybe if he would train you more in the gym and not in his bed I wouldn't have slammed you down last night"

"What do you want?" She questioned Beth

"Seriously to help you because if you and I are going to be feuding I want to at least have some sort of competition" Beth told her

"You blind-sided me last night" AJ reminded her "I didn't even know you'd be there"

"That's the name of the game" Beth told her coldly "Don't like it? Then hit the road" she said stepping towards AJ who showed no signs in backing down but that's when her trainer stepped in between them

"That's enough" Chris warned "Save it for the cameras" he said then turned to AJ and extended his hand "I'm a big fan" he said and reluctantly AJ accepted it "I also think you have a lot of potential in the ring, I followed you from NXT"

"How nice" AJ muttered "I'm sure you could understand my reluctance"

"Yes" he said with a smile as Beth watched the two "But Beth is right we want you two to come off as believable"

"I don't need to be Beth's size to take her on" AJ said folding her arms "Plenty of smaller women have done just fine in the Diva's division"

"This isn't the past" Beth shot at her

"Why did you even come back?" She asked Beth "Paul called you up?"

"Yea he did he told me Punk was all twisted inside and needed my help" Beth shrugged "I love Phil and will do anything to help him"

"I don't need your help" Punk said walking over to the trio and headed right next to AJ "What do I need is for you to get here and stop harassing AJ"

"No one is harassing" Beth defended "I was offering her my personal trainer to help her out. You remember Chris right?"

"Yea very well" Punk replied plastering a big fake smile "AJ doesn't need you so get out of here"

"Look all I want-" Chris started

"I won't say it again" Punk warned in a low voice cutting him off

"It's fine" Chris said defeated "AJ it was very nice to meet you" he said again extending his hand towards her but Punk slapped it away

"Be nice" Beth warned Punk "I'll see you two tonight" she said to them then walked off with Chris

"What was that about?" Punk questioned

"Exactly what they told you" AJ shrugged "Why would she think I would want her trainer to help me?"

"She did that because she knows I don't like him" Punk informed her catching AJ's attention

"Why is that?" she asked

"After we broke up Beth had informed she had had one or two indiscretions with good old Chris. And keep in mind Chris and I used to be pretty good friends" Punk said to her and AJ just nodded

"Did you confront him about it?" she asked and he rolled his eyes

"No because I found out after we broke and I honestly didn't care. I just don't trust the guy and she knows it that's why she was trying to force him on you. She's trying to get under my skin" Punk said as the anger in his voice was easy to find

"So you'd be jealous if I let Chris-" AJ started to tease to lighten the mood

"Don't even finish that sentence" Punk warned "If I found out that Chris was working with you I would beat him so bad that he would need a trainer for his physical rehabilitation"

"I wouldn't work with him anyway" AJ shrugged

"Good to know" Punk said to her as he pulled his towel out of the bag

"I found someone to help me train anyway" AJ told him

"Really?" Punk questioned "Who? I thought I was training you?"

"You are but I think I need more help from a female, wouldn't you agree?" she questioned

"Depends on the female" Punk told her "Who is it?"

"Amy" AJ said and Punk gave her a small nod

"Good choice" Punk told her

"Would it bother you?" she asked him "I know you two were serious for a while"

"No, not at all" Punk said to her "Amy and I had a clean break we still keep in touch and she's moved on and is happy just like me. Question is would it bother you?"

"I wouldn't have accepted the offer if it did"

"She offered to help you?" Punk asked "When?"

"She called me after the show last night" AJ told him "She's going to fly down next week with Adam"

"I think it's a great idea" Punk told her again "She can teach you a lot"

"That's what I'm hoping for" she said as he bent down and pulled her into a kiss knowing Beth was watching

"And they say the Diva's are bad" AJ teased knowing full well Beth and her trainer were watching. Punk turned to face them with a big smile and waved

* * *

Backstage at Smackdown Punk was in talking with Sheamus about their tag match tonight against Daniel and Kane. AJ headed towards the Diva's locker room and found only Beth in there

"You again" AJ muttered

"We just can't get enough of each other huh?" Beth teased with a laugh "Shouldn't you be in your boyfriends room helping him warm up before his match? He used to like that"

"You're disgusting" AJ spat back causing Beth to stand up

"Hey" Chris, Beth's personal trainer said walking over to them

"This is the Diva's locker room" AJ said to him "You shouldn't be here"

"Don't listen to her Chris she doesn't even use this room" Beth said to him

"If it makes you uncomfortable I'll leave" Chris said to AJ ignoring Beth

"That's ok, I'll be the one leaving" She said turning around walking out the door. She headed straight into Punk's locker room and he just watched her enter as he and Sheamus continued talking. After a few minutes there was knock at the door and AJ stood up to answer it because clearly Punk and Sheamus were too into their plans to even hear the door knock

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked in a low voice hoping Punk wouldn't hear or see Beth's trainer Chris there

"I just wanted to-" he started but stopped when he saw Punk pull the door wide open "Hey Phil"

"What are you doing?" Punk asked Chris "You a WWE superstar now?" Punk mocked

"I work with Beth" Chris said with a smirk "You know that"

"And she needs you here now?" he asked Chris with a laugh "Better question what are you doing here knocking on my locker room?"

"I just came to apologize to AJ" Chris said to him innocently

"For what?" he asked Chris, not even looking down at AJ

"She came into the Diva's locker room and I was there I think I made her feel uncomfortable-" Chris started to explain

"You make everyone you're around uncomfortable" Punk shot at him as Sheamus stood up and stood behind Punk folding his arms "Don't come around here again and don't talk to AJ again"

"Don't be ridiculous Phil I was simply-" Chris started yet again but was cut off with Punk grabbing him by his collar

"I don't want to see you around" Punk said in a low voice then with a s much force as he could shoved Chris across the hall and slammed his door shut

"I think we covered everything" Sheamus said to him "I'll see ya out there" he said then walked out and left

"You ok?" she asked Punk

"Yea" he said casually walking towards the seat he just vacated

"You really hate him" AJ noted

"I told you what happened" Punk sighed "I just can't let it get to me"

"She's trying to get a rise out of you" AJ said to him

"I know this" Punk said annoyed running a hand over his face "I just can't keep having my concentration pulled in this many directions. They're trying to throw me off my game and it's working"

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked him and he gave her a weak smile

"You're doing it just by being here" he assured her

"I've got to get ready" AJ said standing up

"You're not getting involved tonight right?" Punk asked her

"No I'm just accompanying Kaitlyn to the ring for her match against Beth" she assured him giving him a kiss "I'll see you when I get back"

* * *

AJ and Kaitlyn made their way to the ring as the both entered and pointed to the crowd as they cheered on the two Divas. That's when Beth's music hit and she came to the ring accompanied by Paul Heyman and AJ couldn't help but roll her eyes. He would honestly do anything to get more TV time. AJ watched as he applauded the Glamazon and she didn't her usual entrance from the top rope

"You got this" I whispered to Kaitlyn giving her a hug then stepping out of the ring and stood directly across from Heyman not moving her eyes from his

As the match progressed Kaitlyn was finally getting the upper hand as she pushed herself off the ropes opposite of AJ, Paul Heyman tripped Kaitlyn causing her to roughly smack her face on the mat which went unnoticed by Paul Heyman. AJ stomped over to Paul Heyman and started to scream at him

"Who do you think you are!" She shouted pointing at him "You have no business being out here!"

"Pay more attention to the match then to me sweetheart" Paul shot back "If you were any kind of friend Kaitlyn wouldn't be getting slammed down to the mat right now!" He yelled pointing at the ring and AJ watched as Beth Glam Slammed Kaitlyn just as she did to her last night and got the winning pin. AJ was irate and slapped Paul Heyman in the face and while he was caught off guard shoved him to the floor that's when she felt her hair being pulled on and Beth was pulling her into the ring from the middle rope. Beth laid a mean slap on AJ causing her to stumble but no fall, while Beth was laughing she was caught off guard with AJ spearing her straight to the mat with all the force she had in her body, Beth was lying their holding her stomach as AJ stood up and smiled

"That's for last night!" she yelled pointing down at her as the crowd went absolutely wild. Then walked over to check on Kaitlyn and help her up and raised her hand in victory even though she had lost but the crowd loved it anyway. And in a span of five minutes AJ was able to lay out both Paul and Beth and get some redemption for the night before which left her with a huge smile.

"Game on" AJ said to herself

* * *

Backstage Punk was watching the match and had a huge smile on his face, proud of his girlfriend for standing up for herself and made it look so easy. 'It was defiantly game on' he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As usual your reviews are very musch appreciated and I want to thank those who take the time out to drop a line or two! Here's the new chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

AJ ran backstage and right into Punk's locker room

"Did you see that?" She asked full of excitement with a huge smile

"I saw it" he said pulling her into a hug "You did great. I am so proud of you"

"I feel so much better!" she shouted still smiling pulling away "Now they know they can't just push me around"

"Yes I think both Paul and Beth learned that the hard way tonight" he said giving her half a smile

"I think we're going to have a fighting a chance" she said filled with relief

"Was there ever any doubt?" he questioned gazing into her eyes and that's when a producer walked in

"Punk you're up in 3 minutes" he told him then walked out

"Have fun out there" she said to him and leaned down to give her a kiss

"Always do baby" he smirked then headed out of the locker room and headed towards the curtain and met up with Sheamus

"Your girl was great out there" Sheamus told Punk with a laugh "She's a little spit fire"

"Yea she is, isn't she?" Punk smirked

* * *

AJ stayed back in the locker room to unwind and watched Punk's match when the door opened and Beth's personal trainer Chris walked in

"Hi AJ" Chris said with a smile

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him confused. Didn't he get the point that Punk didn't want him around

"I just came to apologize for earlier" Chris said holding both hands with a smirk "Seriously I don't want any hostility between us. Phil and I are friends"

"Used to be friends" AJ pointed out "I don't think there's much love loss"

"I suppose not" Chris said with a smirk scratching the back of his head

"What you did out there tonight was very impressive, to take Beth down like that" Chris told her honestly

"Thanks I guess" She mumbled standing up "Look I don't know what your deal is but thank you again for the complement but you really shouldn't be here when Phil gets back"

"I get that but I just want you to hear my side" Chris started as AJ sighed knowing Chris wouldn't be leaving anytime soon

* * *

In the ring Punk had the tag and was fighting off Daniel when all of the sudden the familiar music of the Shield went off and Punk rolled his eyes pushing Daniel down and scanning the crowd and saw the three members of the Shield make their way to the ring. Punk stared at the men who were circling the ring and watched them jump on the ringside and slowly enter

"Paul send you!?" He yelled the question but the three of them stood there they approached slowly but set their sights on Daniel as they started towards him they turned and jumped Punk. Daniel was quick to his feet and headed right into the brawl to help his friends but he was already weak from the fight as both were on the ground getting kicked and punched Kane and Sheamus re-entered the ring and started to fend them off. The ref called for the bell and waved down other officials to break up the fight

* * *

Backstage while AJ was listening to Chris she looked at the screen and saw what was happening

"That wasn't supposed to happen" AJ said completely ignoring Chris as she headed towards the door

"Where are you going?" Chris questioned grabbing her arm

"Out there!" She yelled trying to loosen her grip

"Don't be stupid" Chris said to her seriously "You can't help"

"Let go of my arm!" AJ warned trying to pull her arm away from him

"I'm not going to let you run out there and get hurt" Chris told her

"What the hell do you care anyway!" AJ yelled "I don't even know you"

"Maybe so but like I said Phil and I were friends and I know he wouldn't want you there" Chris said tugging her back towards the inside of the room

"Don't touch me!" She shouted kneeing him the groin causing him to hit the floor knee's first and yell in pain. She turned and looked at the screen and saw the show was over and Punk was probably on his way back to the locker room "You need to get out of here right now!" she warned

"I can't really move" he seethed in pain curled up on the floor "Why did you do that!" he yelled at her

"You wouldn't let go of my arm!" she shot back starting to get nervous Punk was going to walk back here and find Chris curled up on the floor "But it's nothing compared to what Phil is going to do when he finds you back here and I have to explain what happened"

"I think he'd appreciate me helping you" Chris said annoyed slowly getting to his feet

"Go now!" AJ yelled opening the door for Chris and physically pushed him out the door. She sighed with relief then headed to the training room to find Punk who was probably being checked out she headed down the hall and heard his voice right away

"I said I'm fine" Punk said shooing away the medic "Check on Daniel he got a nice kick in the head"

"I'm fine too" Daniel muttered holding an icepack to the side of his head

"Hey are you alright?" AJ questioned walking towards Punk

"Yea, yea fine" he muttered as AJ wrapped her small arm around him and pulled him close

"I got hurt AJ" Daniel said with a smirk "You want to come over here and check me out?" he teased trying to lighten the mood and she smiled and walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek earning an eye-roll from Punk

"Better?" She questioned

"Like a million bucks" Daniel said cheekily "She's got the magic touch" he told Punk playfully

"Get your own girlfriend" Punk shot at Daniel

"Technically she was my girlfriend first" Daniel reminded him

"On TV" Punk shot right back

"Still I kissed her first" Daniel said wiggling his eyebrows

"That's enough boys" AJ smiled walking back over to Punk "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yea" He said standing up and walked over to Daniel "Thank you for helping me out back there"

"Anytime man" Daniel said with a soft smile

* * *

Punk and AJ headed back to the locker room and packed up some stuff and headed right to the bus

"Here" AJ said walking over with an icepack and gently placing it on Punk's eye that was now starting to bruise

"Those guys are tough" Punk remarked

"I can't believe Paul sent them after you" AJ said disgusted

"Really? You can't?" Punk questioned raising an eyebrow "The only thing I'm surprised about is that he didn't send them sooner"

"Good thing Daniel was there" AJ noted and Punk nodded, she wasn't wrong. If Daniel wasn't there and if Kane and Sheamus didn't enter the ring to help he probably would have been hospitalized

"Yea I know" He said sighing "That's too cold"

"Stop being a baby" she said with a laugh

"Can we get this bus moving?" Punk yelled towards the driver but instead of responding the bus door opened and John Laurinaitis entered the bus with one security guard and two police officers "What the hell is this?" Punk questioned standing up immediately as AJ stayed in her seat and watched the scene unfold

"Relax Phil" John said holding his hand up "This isn't about you for once" Punk then watched as John turned to face AJ

"April" John said "You have to come with us"

"Why?" AJ questioned as John walked over to her but Punk stood in his way

"You can't just walk on my private property" Punk told John and the guard "Get out of here"

"This is a police matter" John informed Punk causing him to squint his eyes in confusion

"What do you mean a police matter?" Punk asked AJ looked nervous

"AJ assaulted a man backstage today" John told Punk who then turned to look at AJ

"What's he talking about?" Punk questioned his girlfriend as AJ rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Chris went to security

"He would like to press charges" John informed both Punk and AJ "The police have some questions"

"She's a hundred pound girl she didn't assault anybody" Punk defended raising his voice but AJ stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder

"It's ok" AJ said "I'll answer your questions"

"AJ" Punk said turning to face her so he was blocking her view "What happened?"

"It's a misunderstanding" AJ said causally

"I don't think so missy" John told her "This is serious, you know we don't tolerate this kind of bullying behavior in this company"

"I was defending myself!" AJ shot back pulling the sleeve up on her shirt to show the large red mark that was now turning into a bruise

"Please Ms. Mendez you have to come with us" One of the officers said stepping forward "We'll get this all cleared up I promise"

"Who did that to your arm?" Punk asked as AJ walked towards the cops. AJ didn't want to tell him because she knew he would also end up being arrested "AJ!" Punk shouted as she stepped off the bus with officers and he tried to follow but John placed his hand on Punk's chest to stop his movement "I suggest you move your hand before I break it"

"I see why you two are together again" John told him "You both just love violence don't you?"

"You have no idea" Punk said stepping forward going nose to nose with John

"I suggest you back off and worry more about your girlfriend" John told him

"Get off my bus before I throw you off" Punk warned in a low voice showing no signs of backing down and sure enough John turned and walked off the bus.

* * *

Inside the arena AJ was talking to the police and explained the entire situation and her red arm was good evidence.

"We're still going to have to take you downtown" the officer informed AJ

"This is insane!" AJ shouted

"I'm sure the charges will be dropped but right now we have to follow-" the officer started but stopped when Chris walked over

"Wait, stop" Chris said "I don't want to press charges. I didn't even call you"

"Then who did?" The officer questioned

"A friend of mine" Chris said nervously "Look it was one big understanding please just leave her alone"

"Alright" The officer said with a nod then turned to AJ "Do you want to press charges?" he questioned AJ "Ms. Mendez has a nice sized bruise on her arm" he said looking at Chris

"It was an accident" Chris told them

"It's fine" AJ said standing up "I really just want to get out of here"

"Alright" the officer said with a nod "Have a good night"

"Thank you" AJ replied politely as the officers walked away

"I'm real sorry Beth did that" Chris said to her and AJ gave a slow nod

"I'm not surprised" AJ said sadly rubbing her bruised arm

"I really didn't mean to grab you that hard, I apologize" Chris said to her and she just shrugged

"Like I said I just want to get out of here" AJ said turning and started to walk back towards the bus but turned to him again "It's probably best you don't show up here anymore, I'm going to have to Phil you know"

"Got it" Chris said to her and watched her walk on the bus

"That was fast" Punk said as she stepped back on the bus "What happened?"

"It was a misunderstanding" AJ said casually trying to brush it off "No charges are being filled it's over"

"It's not" Punk said firmly "I want to know who grabbed you like that" he said rolling her sleeve up and looking at the hand print mark "Defiantly wasn't a Diva"

"It's really-" AJ started

"It was Paul wasn't it?" Punk asked cutting her off starting to getting angry "While I was out in the ring he grabbed you-"

"No, no it wasn't stupid Paul" AJ sighed taking a seat "It was Beth's trainer Chris"

"Excuse me?" Punk asked stunned, that was the last name he was expecting to hear

"While you were out there he came into your locker room and wouldn't leave" AJ started "He came back to apologize and tell his side of the story" she said rambling "But then I saw the Shield go after you so I wanted to go out there but Chris grabbed my arm" she said as she tried to read Punk's reaction but it was impossible. She couldn't tell if he was unbelievably enraged or just surprised "he wouldn't let go and I kept fighting it so I kneed him in the groin" she shrugged "He fell to the floor and threw him out of the locker room"  
Punk gave a nod then turned around and headed off the bus

"Phil!" AJ yelled trying to chase after him she watched as he stepped off the bus and looked around and it wasn't hard to find Chris because he was also just leaving. He was helping Beth put her bag in the trunk

"Hey!" Punk yelled making a b-line towards them and Beth jumped right in front of Chris

"Phil don't!" AJ yelled running up to him but he completely ignored her

"Why don't you try to put your hands on me!" Punks yelled almost making towards Chris but felt strong arms hold him back

"What are you doing man?" Kofi asked trying to hold his friend but Punk like AJ, ignored Kofi and reached towards Chris but was grabbed again

"What's going on champ?" Triple H questioned grabbing him and was strong enough to hold him back. That's when other wrestlers and workers walked over

"What did I tell you!" Punk screamed as more people came over to step in-between them "You are done you hear me! You ever put your hands on her again and I swear to you I will kill you!" He yelled in a cold voice even surprising AJ

"You've made your point" Triple H muttered "Go cool off"

"I'm not going to cool off!" Punk yelled at him, finally acknowledging the other people there "If I see you again you are finished!" he yelled as Triple H and a few others started pushing him back towards his bus "Finished!" he yelled out again as the guys physically pushed him onto his bus

"You need to calm down are you going to end up in cuffs!" Triple H yelled at Punk as he shoved him onto the bus

"I don't care!" Punk yelled back at him "This doesn't concern you!"

"It does because this is at our arena and you are one of our top guys!" Triple H yelled back

"Is that all you care about?" Punk yelled with his voice still raised "If he had bruised Stephanie are you telling me you wouldn't stand up for her?"

"What's he talking about?" Triple H questioned AJ as she stood behind Punk

"It was a misunderstanding" AJ told him but Punk didn't look back at her

"It was not a misunderstanding" Punk spat with venom "This guy hates me and was obviously trying to hurt her!"

"Let me see" Triple H said AJ who reluctantly rolled up her sleeve "Why didn't you report this?"

"I defended myself" AJ told her boss "If I say something so can he"

"I don't care you're one of our employees and I can't have some guy who doesn't work here putting their hands on my talent" Triple H told her

"I'll take care of it" Punk said heading to walk off the bus but Triple H grabbed him

"No I will" he said letting go of Punk "Get out of here, I'll see you two next week" he said walking off the bus

"Can we go now?" Punk asked the driver who nodded. Punk knew he wasn't getting to Chris today with everyone still out there but he was sure he would see him again

"What about Kofi?" AJ questioned

"He took a flight back home" Punk muttered with his hands on hips and sighed, trying to digest all the news he took in

"You have something you want to say to me?" AJ asked folding her arms prepared for a fight

"No" was his only response as he dramatically plopped on the couch "I'm not mad at you. Why would I be?"

"I don't know" she shrugged

"I should be apologizing to you" Punk said running his hand over his face "This isn't fair to you. Paul, Beth now Chris" he said shaking his head "If you want out I understand completely"

"Are you crazy?" she asked sitting next to him "I'm not going anywhere"

"AJ-" he started "it might be for the best"

"Not happening" AJ told him firmly "We're partners right? You told me that not too long ago and we stick together. They can throw everything at me and it's not going to scare me off"

"I don't deserve you" Punk told her honestly

"Yes you do" She said in a sweet voice running her hand threw his short hair "But honestly this incident tonight was just a misunderstanding. It was Beth that called the police-"

"-he's not a good guy" Punk said cutting her off "He's a liar and no matter how he comes off he's lying. He's not a good guy"

"Ok" AJ said not wanting to argue

"He went after you just like he did with Beth" Punk told her and AJ instantly felt bad

"The difference is I'm not falling for it" AJ told him forcing him to look her in the eyes

"I know" Punk said grabbing her hand

"I'm sure he's going to banned from all shows so I really don't think you have to worry about him anymore. I'm never going to see him again" she assured her overprotective boyfriend

"I hope so" Punk mumbled "But I'll be seeing him, soon"

"Just leave it alone" AJ sighed

"I can't I'm sorry" Punk said firmly "I'm not built that way. I can't let some guy put his hands on my girlfriend and walk away from it. Call me old fashioned" he mocked

"Can we let it go for the night at least?" AJ questioned and he looked into her eyes then down at her arm and gently ran his hand over the mark

"I'm going to kill him" Punk mumbled in a more calming tone

"I get banged up all the time" AJ reminded him

"Yea by wrestlers because that's what you are" Punk told her "This guy isn't a wrestler he's a predator"

"Please can we let it go?" AJ questioned again and he nodded his head "So we have the whole bus to ourselves huh?" she asked in a low voice

"Whatever will we do?" she teased looking around causing him to smirk

"Probably the same thing we do even when we don't have the bus to ourselves" Punk told her seriously

"I'll meet you in the back" she said rushing towards his room

"She's going to be the death of me" Punk sighed standing up and following her to the back room


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As always thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

AJ was already at the gym waiting for Amy to arrive. A lot was running through her head. Her run in with Chris, the issue of Beth out to destroy and Paul trying to end her career. It had been a few days since her run in with Chris but Punk was still bothered by it.

"I want you to promise me if you have anymore run-ins with him you tell me or call for help" Punk told AJ while they were out for breakfast

"_I'm never going to see him again" AJ assured him "You heard what Stephanie said. He's banned from all shows and fan events"_

"Doesn't mean he's banned from gyms or street corners" Punk told her causing her to let out a laugh

"_Don't you think you're overreacting?" She questioned Punk "He's a trainer not a serial killer"_

"I'm not kidding April" Punk told her sternly using her full name to make her understand the severity of the situation "I know this guy better then you do"

"_I promise" AJ said not wanting to argue with him anymore and just wanted to put the entire situation behind them _

"_Thank you" Punk mumbled taking a bite out of his food_

"Earth to April" Amy said trying to get AJ's attention

"Hey" AJ smiled turning around giving her a hug "Sorry I zoned out"

"I can see that" Amy smiled pulling away "What's going on? You ok?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine" AJ promised plastering a smile "I can't thank you enough for doing this"

"Anytime" Amy smiled "I told you I want to see you kick both Beth and Paul's ass"

"I really appreciate it" AJ told her "Phil is really helping but I think I need a female touch"

"I get it" Amy assured with a smile "How is Phil doing?"

"He's…..he's Phil" AJ shrugged "I think he'd rather box it out with Paul then Lesnar though"

"I could imagine" Amy said with a laugh "Paul never liked me either. Always looking for ways to get me away from Phil"

"Is that what happened? Paul came in-between you two?" AJ questioned. AJ never real knew why Amy and Punk broke up but only knew they ended on good terms and stayed close friends

"Not really" Amy shrugged "Punk and I were always just meant to be friends I think. We'd rather hang out then date- I don't know it's weird"

"Oh" AJ said with a nod

"You have nothing to worry about" Amy assured her with a small smile "I have moved on with Adam and am very happy and Phil is absolutely crazy for you"

"You think so?" AJ questioned

"No I know so" Amy said with a snort "Whenever we talked the conversation ended back at you. You're his very topic" she told AJ causing her to smile

"I'm serious after a while I told him he either had to ask you out or never mention your name to me again"

"He's sweet" AJ smiled

"And that's how I know you're just as crazy about him because you find him to be sweet" Amy teased "Enough gossip and catching up we have to get you into top shape" she said heading over to the mock ring and AJ followed

* * *

Punk was hanging out on his bus when he heard someone step on it

"Hey" Adam aka Edge announced as he stepped on the bus

"Adam" Punk said extending his hand and shaking Adam's

"You almost ready to go?" Adam asked Punk. While Amy and AJ were training, Adam and Punk were going to head to a car show

"Yea, yea just about" Punk said looking around

"So what's going on?" Adam questioned

"What do you mean?" Punk questioned still looking around the bus

"I heard there was a disturbance at Raw the other night, off camera involving you" Adam said to him

"Oh it was a misunderstanding" Punk said in a mocking tone. The same tone Chris and AJ both used

"Really?" Adam questioned with a laugh folding his arms

"When you dated Beth do you remember Chris her trainer?" Punk questioned and Adam nodded

"Yea weird little guy" Adam said with a nod "She fooled around with him while I was dating her I believe"

"Same here" Punk muttered, at least he wasn't the only one who was fooled

"What about him?" Adam asked intrigued on where this was going. Punk sighed not really wanting to talk about it but Adam was probably the best guy to talk to since he knew Chris as well

"Apparently when I was having my match he went into my locker room and had some kind of physical altercation with AJ" Punk started "One thing lead to another and Beth called the police trying to get AJ arrested for assault"

"Your little AJ?" Adam asked with a laugh "Assaulting a body builder?"

"Yea my little AJ" Punk mumbled

"Is that what happened?" Adam asked knowing that wasn't the entire story

"AJ tried to leave the locker room while I was getting jumped, Chris grabbed and her and wouldn't let her go he gave her a pretty nasty bruise actually. Anyway when he wouldn't let go AJ kicked him in the crotch and took off" Punk told him "I had no idea what had happened until the police came to question her and once she told me I tried to talk to him about it"

"You tried to 'talk' about it?" Adam asked unsurely

"Talk, punch same thing" Punk shrugged

"Why was he in with AJ anyway?" Adam asked him

"Because Beth and Paul know I hate him and they've been trying to get him around AJ because they know it would drive me nuts" Punk said to him and Adam nodded

"And it worked" Adam smiled

"If it were Amy you wouldn't have the same reaction?" Punk questioned "She has a hand shaped bruise on her arm"

"No I would have probably did the same exact thing you did" Adam confirmed "Doesn't mean I wouldn't have been playing right into Beth and Paul's hands but I would still do it"

"They got him banned from shows but it doesn't mean I'm still not going to find him and give him a few matching bruises" Punk said to him

"Chris isn't a WWE employee Phil" Adam reminded him "He can press charges and you're career will be finished"

"I know" Punk said running his hand over his face "But what am I supposed to do? Pretend it didn't happen? If I wasn't in the WWE and AJ and I could live out of the spotlight I would have the same reaction"

"But you don't" Adam told him "Right now let it go and focus on your match after that if you happen to run into him somewhere and he slips and falls a few times….that's a different story"

"I hate that guy" Punk said to him and Adam nodded

"They're really putting you threw the ringer" Adam noted "What the hell did you do to piss both Paul and Beth off that much"

"I proved I didn't need them" Punk shrugged "They both dropped me when they thought I was going no where and now that I'm a somebody they want a free ride"

"I know that feeling" Adam said to him

* * *

At the gym AJ and Amy had been in the ring for almost two hours when they decided to break. Amy had shown AJ some classic moves she had used herself in the start of her career.

"You're small enough to pull those all off" Amy told AJ who nodded

"I know I just want to be able to do them justice" AJ said to her

"You will" Amy confirmed "Nice bruise you got there" Amy said noticing the mark

"Ugh" AJ muttered "Beth's trainer Chris grabbed my arm the other night" she told Amy's whose eyes widened

"And Phil didn't kill him?" Amy asked seriously looking at the mark

"No" AJ said taking a sip of water "I mean he tried to but there were too many people"

"She is such a piece of work" Amy said shaking her head "She did Phil wrong both her and Chris and they just want to torture him"

"I just don't understand how hateful they're being" AJ told her sadly "Not just Beth but Paul, they all meant something to Phil at one point and all they want to do is bring him down"

"Jealousy is an ugly emotion" Amy noted "You know the old Phil would have found Chris and just beat him down"

"I told you he tried" AJ reminded her and Amy let out a laugh

"He would have found a way" Amy told her surely "You have a great affect on him. A positive one"

"You think so?"

"I know so" Amy said nodding her head "He's happy I think for the first time. That's the reason I'm out here. I want to do everything I can to make sure you and him stay happy. He deserves it and so do you "

"Thanks" AJ said with a soft smile

* * *

A few days later Punk and AJ headed into the arena for Monday night Raw. Punk was going to be fighting Dolph Zigglar, another guy that Punk just couldn't stand for personal reasons. AJ would be accompanying Punk out for his promo but not for his match. Tonight Punk was calling Paul Heyman out to confront him about the Shield.

"If those three come out tonight I want you out of the ring" Punk told AJ "They're over eager and reckless"

"I know" AJ nodded "I will leave the ring I promise. How do you feel about a vacation?" she questioned Punk causing him to stop in his tracks and turn to her

"What do you mean?" he asked with a laugh

"I feel like work has really consumed us these last few weeks and it's going to continue to do so for the next few months" AJ started "How about after mania you and I take off for a week?"

"It's not that simple" Punk said to her causing her to frown "I can't just ask for a week off"

"Sure you can" AJ said with the same facial expression "Lot's of people do it"

"I'll see what I can do" Punk said wanting to please his girlfriend

"That's all I ask" she replied innocently pushing up on her tippie-toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips "I'll meet you at the curtain I've got to freshen up" she said then skipped along as Punk watched in amusement

* * *

CM Punk and AJ Lee headed to the ring together and walked the ramp with confidence. Punk even held the middle rope up for AJ so it would be easier for her to enter the ring. They were met with a loud pop and mix of chants. AJ couldn't help but smile, which caused Punk to smirk every time he looked over at her.

"You know I was starting to worry you would get sick of us by now" Punk teased the crowd. They then started to chant 'No!' 'No!' 'No!' "I guess not" Punk shrugged hoisting his belt up "So last Friday night I was again jumped, snuck up on if you will in the ring by the trio known as The Shield" Punk informed the crowd who booed "Don't blame those three idiots for it though" he said to the crowd casually "They too are under Paul Heyman's thumb or wallet which ever. All this has proved was that Paul Heyman is too afraid to confront man to man. Anytime I come out here he's either got his goofy sidekick Lesnar or he runs for the hills. There's a word for people like Paul Heyman" Punk started then smirked "Actually theirs lots of words for people like Paul Heyman but the first one to come to my mind is coward" AJ nodded approvingly with Punk's description of Heyman and was anxious for him to continue "I'm going to let you all in on a little secret. Paul Heyman asked me if I would fight his good friend Brock Lesnar and my answer to him was no" Punk informed the crowd who were hanging on his every word, no one could captivate an audience like Punk could "Simply because I don't see how fighting Brock Lesnar could possibly benefit me, I'm the WWE champion I'm heading into the Royal Rumble ready to face The Rock and Paul wanted me to drop everything and fight some guy who couldn't hack it in UFC and decided to come running back here for a few extra bucks. After I told Paul no he didn't like that and took the cowardly way out and decided to use AJ as scare tactic. He walked into this ring with Brock Lesnar and cornered her until she agreed to give him a match against one of my few good friends I have here. But AJ didn't back down" Punk reminded the crowd "Not a coward" he said pointing to AJ who smiled in appreciation at him and earning a loud cheer "When I tried to speak to Paul about it he had his friend Brock sneak up on me and then almost did the same thing to her" he said pointing again at AJ "Coward" he stated finishing his last statement "Then when AJ challenged him to a fight he knew he couldn't win so what did he do? He called out a women to do his dirty work- coward" Punk nodded along with crowd who were chanting coward "So last Friday after AJ embarrassed him on TV he decided to send three men after me as payback- coward" Punk said to the crowd "The point I'm getting at here is Paul Heyman I know you're back there" he said turning to face the entry way of the stage "Why don't you come out here and prove to the millions of people watching at home you're the coward you're portrayed as" he said waiting a few minutes. Punk looked at AJ and assumed Paul just wouldn't come out but after waiting another minute Paul Heyman walked out with no music and just a microphone in hand

"Here I am" Paul spoke with confidence heading straight to the ring "Hi Phil, hi AJ" he smiled as he entered the ring through the bottom rope "I guess you're not going to hold down the rope for me huh?" Paul teased clearly mocking how Punk helped AJ into the ring

"Are you a lady now?" Punk shot back

"Let's get to the point here Punk" Phil said to him "I have an angry monster backstage waiting to be unleashed" Punk just laughed at the comment as AJ folded her arms

"Hi AJ" Paul said with a small wave as she stood behind Punk "How's the arm?" he questioned as AJ just narrowed her eyes at him "You didn't think I heard about that huh?" he asked Punk who rolled his eyes "I know everything"

"Yea you're just fantastic Paul" Punk smirked wanting the subject changed "Why are you and your boy sending The Shield to do your dirty work?"

"Are you implying I had something to do with that attack on you Friday night?" Paul asked dramatically grabbing his chest "I would-"

"Cut the crap" Punk said in a low voice inching closer to him

"Ok yea" Paul shrugged causally "Did you expect anything less from me?"

"Less from you?" Punk asked tapping his chin

"The Shield has been on my payroll for a while now and I think you are more then aware of that" Paul told him "It was fine when it was happening to your opponents but not you?"

"I don't care about my opponents I care about myself" Punk said getting in his face causing Paul to step back

"And AJ" Paul said motioning towards her but Punk wouldn't even turn around. Keeping his microphone down Punk mouthed to him 'do not go there with me' "Alright" Paul said raising his hand "This is the nature of the game Phil you know that, when you want to do stupid reckless things like blow big matches and pass up great opportunities bad things are going to happen" Paul said in his lethal voice "I was hoping they would have knocked some sense into you"

"They did actually" Punk said cutting him off "They helped me realize it's you who is my problem. Not them, not Brock Lesnar just you"

"You're telling me Brock Lesnar doesn't concern you in the slightest?" Paul questioned folding his arms

"That's what I'm telling you" Punk informed his former mentor who rolled his eyes at the champ

"You are more far gone then I even thought!" Paul shouted "What is it about her?" Paul asked walking over to her as AJ stood still "Is she really that good in bed that you are so-" he started but was cut off with Punk lifting Paul Heyman and having him ready for the GTS. Paul Heyman was screaming for help and that's when The Shield's music went off but that didn't stop Punk from hitting Heyman with the GTS as they made their way down to the ring. AJ had promised Punk she's leave the ring once The Shield arrived but they were are at three corners stalking the two of them  
"Go out the other way" Punk whispered to her telling her to head out by the way they came in, the only spot where there wasn't a Shield member and AJ listened and headed out of the ring. As she did the Shield entered the ring and started their beat down on Punk who was fighting them off as best as he could but he still wasn't a match for three of them. After a few moments the familiar music of Brock Lesnar hit and AJ turned and saw the 'monster' as Paul had called him head down the ramp he started towards the ring but stopped and started at AJ then quickly made a mad dash towards her chasing her around the ring. Punk was out cold as The Shield stood and watched AJ slide into the ring with her back towards the Shield, not wanting to take her eyes off of Brock, she turned and saw the three large men blocking any exit for her and that's when Brock entered the ring. She was right in the middle

"Don't do this" AJ pleaded but Brock grabbed her by her throat

"He doesn't think I'm bad?!" shouted Brock "I'll show him how bad I am!" he yelled and that's when Paul Heyman came to

"Get him up!" Paul yelled with such anger at The Shield as they lifted Punk up but held him so he couldn't move, only watch

"I'm your problem now" Brock said as Punk slowly came around and realized what was going on

"Don't!" Punk warned as he watched Brock life AJ in place for the F5 "I swear to you I will-" Punk started yelling but a member of the Shield hit Punk, Punk shook his head and placed his eyes back on Brock and AJ who was begging Brock not to do this

"Phil!" AJ screamed out kicking her legs and and slapping Brock's shoulder in an effort to get out of the lock "Phil help!" she kept yelling as Punk tried to get free with every scream AJ made but couldn't break of the three men

"You did this!" Paul taunted pointing at Punk

"Maybe now you'll want to fight me" Brock taunted and that's when he F5'd AJ right to the rough mat. The crowd booed uncontrollably as Punk tried his best to kick and get away from the Shield and that's when the fire around the ring went off and Kane, Daniel and even Sheamus ran for the ring causing The Shield, Paul and Brock to run out. Punk immediately tried to get out of the ring but was held back by Sheamus and Daniel as Kane circled the ring

"AJ needs you" Daniel whispered to Punk and that's when it hit him, she way lying there with her pretty face flat on the canvas and he crawled over to her and moved her hair out of her face

"You ok?" he asked AJ not even realizing that the group that had attacked him headed out

"Phil-" AJ said weakly

"We need some help down here!" Punk yelled out not wanting to move AJ. Punk had seen Brock do that move countless times but he didn't try to soften the blow for AJ at all. She hit that mat real hard

"I'm ok" AJ said trying to get to her hands to get up but Punk stopped her

"You're not moving until someone checks on you" Punk said in a low voice as two trainers hit the ring

"She ok?" Daniel asked walking over

"Yea, yea I think so" Punk said standing up so the medics could do their jobs. Punk looked to the front stage and saw Paul, Brock and The Shield standing there. Paul had a huge smile on his face then placed both his hands on his right cheek to mock Punk's GTS taunt. Punk just stared at the five of them with such anger and secretly hoped one of them would try to get back in the ring but instead Punk watched as they all headed backstage except for Brock who lingered for a few moments then headed back in.

"They are done" Punk said more to himself but received a pat on the shoulder from Sheamus

"Sorry it took us so long" Sheamus said to him "Paul had some road blocks set up backstage if you know what I mean"

"Yea I know what you mean" Punk said then turned to see AJ sitting up rubbing her neck

"She's fine" the trainer assured him "She did get the wind knocked out of her though if you want to help her to the back we can get her set up so she can rest"

"Yea I got it" Punk said as he helped AJ up and held the rope up high for her, before she could take the steps down Punk hopped out of the ring and carefully took AJ into his arms and carried her down the ramp earning a standing ovation from the crowd who wasn't sure if AJ was really hurt.

"I tried to leave" AJ whispered into his ear

"I know, I know" Punk assured her, his tone of voice still very tense as they made their way to the curtain

* * *

As soon as they were backstage Punk placed AJ on a stretcher and saw the back's of Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar walking away and headed right towards them. He grabbed a folding chair and slapped it right into Lesnar's back catching him by surprise and continuously hit him with it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Paul yelled "Camera's aren't rolling"

"I don't care" Punk sneered at Paul and hit Brock again

"I need some help!" Paul yelled as some officials grabbed Punk and pulled the chair out of his hands and held him back "Do you have any idea what you've just done!"

"Yea" Punk said with a snort "You're next" he said pointing at Heyman

"This isn't in the script!" Paul yelled

"Either was that!" Punk yelled out as Brock started to get back to his feet "Just because camera's aren't rolling doesn't mean I can't go off script too!" that's when Brock plowed through the men holding Punk back and tackled him to the ground they wrestled around for a few minutes before more people came over to break them up

"You're going to be fined for that!" Paul yelled

"They can take it out of my check!" Punk yelled back spitting blood on the floor, Brock must have gotten a good hit in to cause his mouth to bleed "I'm coming for you" he taunted at Brock and Paul "Both of you"

"Calm down man" Punk heard the voice of John Cena in his ear "You've made your point"

"Oh no not yet I haven't" Punk said with a laugh "Not even close" as he still tried to get at Brock but more people pushed him back towards to where AJ was

"You're in for a world of hurting boy" Brock warned pointing at Punk

"Bring it" Punk shot back with a smile "I'll be waiting"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok so this next chapter is going to really change this story, I'm really nervous about it so please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

AJ was sitting on Punk's bus waiting for his match to be over. She was icing her neck and just gazing out the window. Punk had asked her not wait in the arena or watch his fight tonight. In case The Shield or Lesnar showed up he didn't want to upset her. So he sent her to the bus with Kofi.

"Do you think his match is over yet?" AJ asked Kofi who was playing a video game

"Probably not because he'd be here" Kofi told her and she sighed. With that he paused his game "You sure you're alright?"

"Yea I just fell funny on my neck" AJ insisted

"You didn't fall honey, you got F5ed" Kofi reminded her

"Do you think Phil is going to get into trouble for going after Lesnar like that?" AJ questioned nervously

"Nah he already spoke to Vince" Kofi said with a casual wave "He's going to get fined a few bucks but that's it. No big deal"

"What was he thinking?" AJ questioned

"He was thinking a 250lb guy grabbed his 100lb girlfriend and hurt her" Kofi said seriously "I don't blame him for his reaction"

"They're really going to be out for him now" AJ sighed

"He has that entire locker room backing him up" Kofi assured her

"I'm afraid" AJ admitted

"He's going to be fine-" Kofi started

"Not of that" AJ said brushing off his statement "I know he's strong and capable and able to take care of himself. What I'm afraid of is he's going to realize I'm more trouble then I'm worth. They keep using me to hurt him and I can take it I just think he's going to get sick of it soon. Hell even I would get sick of it"

"You're insane" Kofi scoffed

"You really are" Punk added stepping on the bus with his bag slung around him and AJ smiled

"How did it go?" Kofi questioned

"Great" Punk said earning looks from both AJ and Kofi "The Shield came out but amazingly my opponent for Royal Rumble came out as well and helped me out"

"I didn't know Dwayne was here" Kofi said and Punk just shrugged

"The Rumble is in two weeks he's got to show face I guess" Punk said taking a seat next to AJ "How's the neck"

"It feels better then it did" AJ told him

"Alright then I'm going to run in and get my things" Kofi said standing up "You got your stuff already?" he asked AJ who nodded "I'll be back" he said stepping off the bus

"So what did I walk in on?" Punk asked AJ

"You clearly overheard the conversation" she said to him causing him to smirk

"I'm not sick of you AJ" Punk clarified "I don't blame you for what they're doing either. I'm not walking away from you"

"I feel bad" AJ told him sadly as he pulled her close into him

"You have nothing to feel bad for ok?" Punk started "I'm the one that feels bad because if it weren't for me you wouldn't have been F5ed tonight"

"I can take it" AJ said with her head nestled into Punk's side "I'm pretty tough"

"Yea I know" Punk smirked "If you wanted to walk away-"

"-don't even say it" AJ warned shooting her head up

"All I was going to say is that if you wanted to walk away I would understand but I wouldn't let you go without a fight" Punk defended "We've come way to far now to call it quits"

"I agree" AJ smirked curling back into his side as he wrapped his arm around her to pull her close "They think they can break us"

"We're just going to have to prove they can't" Punk said to her placing a kiss on the top of her head

"How are we going to do that?" she asked

"I've got an idea" Punk said looking down at her

* * *

In the arena Paul Heyman was in Stephanie McMahon's office with Triple H

"So you're not going to suspend him?" Paul asked stunned causing Stephanie to smirk

"You want us to suspend our champion two weeks before a pay-per view he's main eventing?" Stephanie asked with a laugh "Get real Paul"

"You think a two thousand dollar fine is going to teach him a lesson?" Paul asked

"Yes I think he's learned his lesson don't you honey?" she asked Triple H who nodded

"Maybe you and Brock also can take this night as a lesson as well" Triple H told Paul who looked stunned that they were really not going to punish Punk

"And what lesson is that?" Paul questioned

"Don't mess with other men's girlfriends" Triple H shrugged "Brock was not supposed to F5 AJ tonight"

"It's called ad-libing maybe you've heard it" Paul shot at him "Back in the day I recall you and your buddy Shawn Michaels doing a ton of it to get to the top"

"Brock has nothing to prove" Stephanie reminded Paul "What he did was barbaric and you're lucky we're not suspending him tonight"

"This is outrageous!" Paul yelled

"Keep your voice down" Triple H warned "You know Punk better then anyone, how did you think he would react to that tonight?"

"I thought he would be motivated" Paul shrugged

"Motivated into beating Brock Lesnar?" Triple H questioned "Cause if that's the case then I'd say mission accomplished"

"He didn't beat Brock Lesnar" Paul told him "He attacked him from behind"

"Like you and Brock have been doing for the last two weeks with both Punk and AJ" Stephanie reminded him "You started this war Paul"

"Fine" Paul Heyman stated standing up "Let Punk run wild backstage that's on you but don't fine me or suspend when we have to retaliate"

"Paul" Triple H warned also standing up "If you do anything that can seriously injury either Punk or AJ you are going to wish for that fine and suspension" he threatened "This is a show and people like Punk and AJ so get your act together and keep your boy in check before I do"

"Phil goes crazy and jumps one of the stars of your show and you're threatening me?" Paul asked stunned

"Yea" Triple H said with a nod as Paul huffed and stormed out of the office

* * *

The next night at Smackdown Punk and AJ weren't scheduled to be there but Paul Heyman was. He was prepared to go out and open the show and rip apart Punk for his violent attack on Brock Lesnar last night. While he was at it he was going to be accompanying Beth Phoenix to the ring for her match. He technically didn't represent her but he knew it would drive Punk crazy. As Paul headed down the halls he was greeted with cold stares

"Hey Randy" Paul smiled at Randy Orton who just folded his arms and glared at the man but that's exactly what Paul wanted. He didn't want to be loved or even liked backstage, that's not how people got noticed "Hey Show" he said as he passed the Big Show but was greeted with the same reaction Randy Orton had for him

"You're in a good mood" Paul heard the voice behind him say causing him stop dead in his tracks and slowly turn around. CM Punk his former friend was standing there with his arm draped around his girlfriend AJ

"Phil, April" Paul said politely "Wasn't expecting to see you two tonight"

"Yea we've decided to drop on in" Punk shrugged as AJ smiled at Paul "Go a little off script"

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you champ" Paul said in a fake voice and smile "How are you feeling AJ? I saw that nasty bump you took"

"I should be asking you how you're feeling" AJ shot back "From what I recall you had a nasty run-in yourself" she said causing Punk to smirk

"You're the first segment right?" Punk asked Paul who looked confused

"Yea" he told him slowly

"Maybe we'll see you out there" Punk smirked as he walked away with his arm still wrapped around AJ as Paul watched them walk away

* * *

With his mind still reeling from Punk, not sure what he had up his sleeve Paul Heyman headed down towards the ring with an angry face. Part of it was script, Paul was supposed to be angry but in reality he was just as angry. Angry at Punk for making all the wrong decisions, angry that he attacked his good friend Brock, angry that Punk gave him the GTS and didn't soften the blow. Yes Paul Heyman was angry. He stepped into the ring was greeted by the usual boo's which didn't faze him at all he loved playing heel on TV and in real life for that matter.

"Ladies and Gentleman I come with bad news for you all" Paul started "The Champion you all knew and loved CM Punk is gone" he said as the audience went silent not sure what he meant by that "The CM Punk I knew who had drive and intensity is gone. He is not the same Champion that was crowned months ago he is a shell of the man he used to be" he told the crowd "Last night CM Punk turned his back on me for good by placing me in the GTS" he told the crowd who cheered "Also last night CM Punk called me a coward which was very hypocritical because after he stepped backstage he attacked Brock Lesnar from behind with a chair" the crowd also cheered "CM Punk also told you last night that he had declined to face Brock Lesnar but didn't give any real reason as to why and I am here to tell you all why. CM Punk is afraid of Brock Lesnar, he can't beat Brock Lesnar. Now don't get me wrong the old CM Punk could have given Brock Lesnar a run for his money but this new mushy, girlfriend loving CM Punk can not" the crowd's boos continued "I don't like it anymore then you do" he told the crowd "I don't hate AJ Lee I know that's what she wants Punk to think and all of you to think but my feelings for her were quit the opposite, I did propose to her a few months back didn't I?" he mocked "I think she would have looked lovely on my arm-" he started but was cut off by CM Punk's music causing the crowd to go wild. Punk headed to the ring with AJ confidently by his side. Paul watched in amusement as the entered the ring and Punk grabbed a microphone

"I'm going to be honest with you Paul. I am so sick and tired of hearing you whine" Punk informed his former friend "You do it in the ring, you do it backstage, you do it on radio shows and in interviews I mean aren't you even a little sick of hearing yourself talk?"

"Never" Paul smiled causing Punk to grin

"If you're going to insist on boring the crowd like this week after week at least speak the truth" Punk told him "I didn't want to fight Brock Lesnar because I'm afraid of him, I didn't want to fight Brock Lesnar because I'm above him" he told Paul causing the crowd to cheer "When I wanted to get noticed I didn't attack women to do it"

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you Punk" Paul shot back at him

"Clearly" Punk said giving him an eye-roll "And the truth is you did hate AJ and you still do and why don't you tell everyone the real reason for it. Because it certainly wasn't that she was distracting me, I remained champion for months without incident. The reason you hate AJ is because you were jealous of her" he told Paul who let out a laugh "I think it's weird to" he said to the crowd with a smirk "You were jealous that I had someone else who had my back, someone who I trusted and you weren't that person for me anymore. It's no secret that I'm not the popular guy in the locker room and you loved that about me because I let you manipulate me. But then came along AJ and you couldn't stand it"

"That's not true" Paul told the crowd

"Isn't that why you fought so hard to get Brock back here? You were lonely and you knew it was only a matter of time before I gave you the boot" Punk told him causing Paul to narrow his eyes at him "You knew it was coming to a point where it was either you or AJ and you knew that it wouldn't be you. So you got your little buddy back so you can still hang around back stage and show your ugly face on TV and bore crowds every week. You needed someone else's success to live through"

"That's what you think?" Paul questioned "After all the years on the road we've spent together that's how well you think you know me? I have to say Phil I'm disappointed" he told Punk using his real name to prove his comments weren't part of the script "But it's ok because I know this isn't you talking"

"Really?" Punk asked him with a grin "Last time I checked I do all my own talking"

"It's her" Paul said pointing at AJ who pointed at herself innocently "Why can't you see she has you all twisted up inside? It's not to late for you Punk you can come back"

"It is to late" Punk said with a slow nod "We're done"

"I'm sure you're thrilled" Paul said looking past Punk and at AJ "This is what you wanted all along"

"I never wanted your friendship with Punk to end" AJ said taking Punk's microphone "That's why I kept all the hurtful things you said and did to me to myself for months" AJ told him "You didn't like me because I didn't bow down to you, I never caved in to you. I stood up to you" she reminded him causing the crowd to let out a cheer

"Yes that's exactly what happened AJ" Paul mocked "Big bad Paul bothered AJ so much. If that's what you want to keep telling yourself to ease your guilt about ruining a ten year friendship then that's fine by me" he spat at AJ then headed to the ropes to leave but stopped and turned around "You know Punk don't come crying to me when this ends and you need a friend back there" he told Punk causing him to let out a laugh and slap his knee

"And as for you sweetheart" he said walking towards AJ "Don't think this is going to last because I think I know Punk a bit better then you do and I know he isn't the settling down kind of guy"

"I think he is" AJ shot back at him then curled her lips into a devious grin causing Paul to look confused. That's when she slowly raised her left hand to show Paul the ring on her finger. Paul looked surprised then smirked

"If you really think he's going to marry you then you're as crazy as everyone thinks" Paul snickered

"Oh this isn't an engagement ring" AJ defended this is a wedding band she told her rival who turned pale then turned to Punk who was grinning, who then too held up has hand "We're not the most traditional couple we decided to skip the engagement"

"Tell me she's lying" Paul said to Punk who just smiled and shrugged

"Oh this really happened" AJ said taunting Paul "You like the ring?" she asked placing her hand closer to Paul's face "Phil picked it out" she told him as Paul looked back at Punk and shook his head

"This is a joke right?" he asked Punk who remained still "It's part of the script? You two didn't actually run out and get married?"

"I think he's jealous baby" AJ said to Punk who turned to her and nodded

"Your career is over" Paul told Punk "You just gave it all up to marry the first tart who didn't cheat on you? Are you insane!" Punk grabbed Paul by the collar

"That is my wife you're talking about" Punk said to him and not into the microphone but the camera's were able to pick up some sound "Show some respect" Paul quickly pushed away from Punk as AJ stepped over to him and tugged on his shirt and pulled him into a kiss just feet away from Paul they pulled away and gave him a smile as he looked disgusted

"You ruined everything!" Paul shouted at AJ stepping closer to her but Punk shoved him down to the mat and Paul looked up at him with such hurt in his eyes. If AJ didn't hate him so much she would have actually felt bad for him. Punk and AJ then left the ring and left Paul inside who was still in the same position looking shocked

* * *

Backstage AJ and Punk were very happy with themselves. They tore Paul Heyman apart just as they planned and it was very easy to do with Brock and the Shield not being at Smackdown tonight. A large group of the superstars and employees were waiting backstages applauding the two and yelling out congraulations

"So how true was that?" Sheamus asked walking towards the couple

"Which part?" Punk asked seriously causing Sheamus to tilt his head and give him an 'are you kidding me look'

"The marriage part" Sheamus clarified

"That part was actually" Punk started "True"

"You two eloped?" Sheamus asked stunned

"Yes this morning" AJ told him and Sheamus confused look turned into a huge grin and he pulled both into a hug at the same time

"Congratulations guys" Sheamus said genuinely happy for the couple

"Yes congratulations" Paul Heyman said walking towards the trio "Congratulations on ending your career, both of them"

"I don't know" Punk said with a smirk "I don't think people are going to mind. Actually I think the only people who would look at this negatively would be you"

"I was hoping to come back here and have you tell me that was just for the show that you didn't blindly jump into a marriage with a third rate Diva you barley know" Paul seethed

"Hey I'm not third rate" AJ shot at him folding her arms as Punk rolled his eyes

"You know he's a little upset" Punk said to AJ mocking Paul "We knew he'd act like a big baby"

"I don't get it" AJ said to him ignoring Paul "Did he want to marry you?" she asked causing Sheamus to let out a laugh

"I will hurt you little girl!" He shouted stepping closer to her but Punk stepped directly in his path

"Now Paul you're going to have to calm down" Punk said in a very calm voice "This isn't just some girl I'm dating anymore this is my wife" he reminded him holding him his hand with the wedding band again

"I looked at you like you were a son" Paul said to Punk "I opened doors for you in this business and helped bring you to the top and this is how you thank me? You throw it away?"

"So I'm guessing if we throw some sort of reception you're not going to want an invite?" AJ asked seriously but was clearly mocking Paul

"I'm leaving" Paul said abruptly "I will see you two on Monday night" then turned on his heels and stormed out of the arena

"That was so much fun" AJ smiled jumping up and down clapping her hands

"I told you this would be better then any wedding gift" Punk smiled

"I'm not sure if you two got married because you're crazy for each other or you both are just crazy and wanted to stick it to Paul" Sheamus said looking at the two of them with an amused look on his face

"We got married because we wanted to" Punk informed his friend "Sticking it to Paul though is just an added bonus"

"Well congratulations again" Sheamus said shaking Punk's hand and giving AJ a kiss on the cheek "Take care of this one" he said to Punk

"I'll try my best" Punk said as Sheamus walked off

"I had so much fun" AJ smiled "I loved that"

"And I love that you loved it" Punk smirked pulling her into a kiss

"Really?" Beth asked walking over to them "You really ran into marriage just to drive Paul crazy? What a waste"

"You're a waste" Punk said casually to her "And uh this wasn't about Paul or you for that matter"

"You made a huge mistake here" Beth told him ignoring AJ "You maybe in newlywed bliss right now but one day soon you both are going to wake up and realize you made a terrible mistake. You guys barley know each other I'm not even sure you two love each other yet"

"Well not that it's your business but I love AJ" Punk said to her "I know her better then anyone because before we dated AJ and I were good friends"

"Yea I remember" Beth said with a smirk "All those times you stayed late 'helping' her train. Yea I remember"

"I'm sure Chris kept you warm all those nights" Punk shot at her

"I'm sure Chris would love to keep your new bride warm at night as well" Beth shot back with a smirk causing Punk's smile to turn into an unreadable line and his glared at her "Too soon or going too far?" she questioned with a laugh "Good luck you two because you're going to need it" she said then walked off

"Don't listen to her" AJ said as she watched Punk watch Beth walk away "She knows how to get under your skin"

"It amazes me that she can sting more then Paul" Punk spat out "I look at her and wonder what the hell I was thinking"

"Hey" AJ said tugging on Punk's shirt to he would be looking down at her "I love you" she said with a crazy smile causing him to of course smile back

"I love you too" he said brushing the hair out of her face "Once this is all over with I'm taking you on a real honeymoon"

"I don't need a real one" AJ told him

"I'm pretty sure you'd like to go somewhere nice and not honeymoon on my bus with Kofi" Punk said and just smiled

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are or who we are with or what we are doing" AJ told him grabbing his hand

"Let's get out of here" Punk said draping his arm around her shoulders


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I enjoy reading them and your suggestions and down the road maybe we'll see Punk getting someone to protect AJ but for right now that's his job lol Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Punk, AJ and Kofi were on the bus headed to Raw for the night. The first week of being married was nice for the new couple but they didn't really get a chance to celebrate. The three sat in silence on the bus waiting for Kofi to speak up

"How long are you going to drag out the silent treatment?" Punk questioned his friend

"Until some of the hurt feelings go away" Kofi shot back causing Punk to smirk

"I'm sorry we didn't invite you" AJ told him "No one was there it was just us, a judge and a witness"

"You weren't even in town" Punk reminded him "You went back home for the week, you know you would have been there"

"You couldn't have picked up the phone? I would have come back" Kofi said to him "And I had to hear about it on Smackdown"

"I'm really sorry" Punk said with a straight face "But no one knew. AJ and I only told our families so they wouldn't be blindsided"

"Whatever man" Kofi scoffed

"Please don't be mad" AJ said walking over to Kofi wrapping her arms around him giving him a pout "We love you"

"I can't stay mad at you" Kofi said giving her a goofy grin "I blame him not you"

"Oh come on" Punk said slapping his knee

"I'll let this go for now" Kofi said to him "But next time something this big happens I'd at least appreciate a phone call"

"I will put you in my cell phone as speed dial 8" Punk promised

"8?" Kofi questioned

"Ok now that this is all over with" AJ said interrupting so they wouldn't argue over what number speed dial Kofi was "Let's talk about tonight"

"Yea what's the plan for you two tonight?" Kofi questioned

"It's supposed to be a Lesnar/Heyman free night because I have a promo with Dwayne" Punk told him "Rumble is Sunday and Vince doesn't want Paul interfering with it"

"Like that'll stop him" Kofi scoffed "What about you?"

"I'm tagging with John against Dolph and Beth" AJ told him and Kofi nodded

"I guess you'll be seeing Paul then" Kofi smirked

"Not if Paul knows what's good for him" Punk shot back

"I'll be fine John will look out for me" AJ assured the two men causing Punk to roll his eyes "Don't be like that"

"John Cena everyone's hero" Punk mocked

"Who else would you rather me out there with?" AJ questioned raising an eyebrow

"Kofi" Punk replied quickly then sighed "I know he'll watch your back he would have been my second choice"

"And I'll be watching her back too" Kofi assured him

"Glad to see you're still not mad" Punk smirked

"Oh I said I was watching her back but yours is on its own" Kofi said seriously "I don't care if Paul Heyman brings out the entire former ECW locker room" he said in the same serious tone but was clearly teasing him

* * *

Punk, AJ and Kofi entered the arena together and they strolled threw the area heading towards Punk's locker room

"Phil" they heard Punk's name being called and he instantly froze mid-step and rolled his eyes before turning around slowly

"Hey boss" Punk said giving Triple H his typical overly happy fake smile

"I need a word" was all he said to Punk then turned on his heels and headed into his office

"I'll meet you at the locker room" Punk told AJ and Kofi who nodded and headed towards his locker room and Punk headed towards to Triple H's office

"What can I do for you today?" Punk questioned folding his arms

"You can start by taking a seat" Triple H said gesturing towards the chair which he did "You didn't tell us that you and AJ got married"

"Didn't think it was your business" Punk shrugged honestly

"Clearly" Triple H mocked "On behalf of the McMahon family and myself we'd like to congratulate you"

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me" Punk mocked causing Triple H to let out a frustrated laugh

"Why must you make even the simplest of things difficult?" he questioned Punk who just gave him a blank stare

"I was born that way I suppose" Punk said trying to answer Triple H's question to the best of his ability

"Anyway" Triple H started "Obviously time off is something that we can't award you with at the moment"

"Didn't ask for any" Punk reminded him

"Yes we noticed that" Triple H said "After Wrestlemania though you can take some time, both of you" he told Punk "You're due for a few weeks off and so is AJ"

"Thanks" Punk replied unsurely

"As for tonight you know Vince wants it all about you and The Rock" Triple H reminded Punk just nodded

"You won't have any problem on my part" Punk mocked "You'll need to talk to Paul about that"

"I would except he's not here yet" Triple H told him "Either he's running late or up to something"

"If I was a betting man I would go with up to something" Punk smirked standing up "We done here?"

"Yea" Triple H said standing up extending his hand to Punk "Congratulations again"

"Yea thanks" Punk muttered taking his hand then left the office

* * *

In his locker room Punk found AJ alone re-applying some makeup

"What was that all about?" AJ questioned "He wasn't mad about Smackdown was he?"

"Nah" Punk said waving his hand "He wanted to congratulate me"

"That's sweet" AJ smiled looking back towards the mirror and Punk came up behind her and looked at her through the mirror

"See this is why we're a good fit, what I found to be annoying you found to be sweet" Punk smirked earning a smile from AJ

"I think we compliment each other nicely" AJ said seriously "You always look for the bad in people and I always look for good, this way we'll never be surprised"

"What a life" Punk muttered walking towards a chair and plopping down and that's when John Cena walked in

"Hey champ" John said as Punk just nodded his head towards him, he knew he wasn't there to see him "Mrs. Champ"

"I like that" AJ smiled turning in her chair

"I'm here to say congratulations to you Punk for landing such a stellar lady" John said then turned to AJ "And I'm here to give my condolences to you AJ because you could have done so much better" he teased with a grin

"Nice" Punk muttered

"Seriously though I'm happy for you" He said shaking Punk's hand "But we have a match tonight" he said turning towards AJ

"I know I'm excited" AJ said with a smile earning an eye-roll from Punk

"I know you have a target on your back" John started "So if things go off script and Brock or The Shield come out tonight I want you out of the ring" Punk watched AJ's reaction making sure she understood to do exactly what John said

"You want me to walk out of the match?" AJ questioned

"Yea if things go south" John said firmly "If something happens out there and you get hurt I don't want my ass kicked by Punk" he teased pointing to Punk

"You're not wrong there boy scout" Punk confirmed

"I can take care of myself" John promised

"Ok whatever you say" AJ reluctantly agreed

"He means it AJ" Punk added in "John is a big boy and you're still not a hundred percent from last week"

"I get it" AJ said annoyed "I'm a little girl who can't take care of myself" she said standing up "I'll just run and hide behind the men and expect all of them to fight my battles for me, no problem" then she stormed out of the room leaving Punk and Cena speechless

"Welcome to married life" John teased Punk who just shook his head

"I appreciate you telling her that" Punk said to him

"And I meant every word" John told him "I'm not a Lesnar fan, certainly not a Shield fan. I've got AJ's back tonight just watch your own"

"I'll try" Punk said not moving from his seat

"Aren't you going to check on her?" John asked Punk who looked confused "You're married now you can't just let her run off upset"

"I know AJ" Punk started "She's pissed so she's going to go complain to Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn is going to agree with me and help her come to her senses then she will come back here. I give it fifteen minutes"

"Alright, good luck tonight" John said then headed out the door

* * *

Punk was a hundred percent right about where AJ was, she was in the Diva's locker room venting to Kaitlyn

"You know they're right" Kaitlyn told her once AJ had finished "You honestly don't think you could take any of those guys do you?"

"Well no" AJ said thinking about it "I just don't like being treated like a china doll"

"Phil just wants to protect you so does John and everyone else for that matter so I suggest you let them" Kaitlyn told her "You're too young to get a bad injury and those guys will be the ones to inflict them on you"

"I guess you're right" AJ sighed "I've been doing a lot of training though"

"Honey you can train 24/7 for a month and you still wouldn't be able to fight off four huge men on your own" Kaitlyn told her matter-of-factly "Just do what they say and once this is over with you can focus on the Diva's title"

"Ok" AJ said still disappointed that she couldn't be trusted to take care of herself "I can take Paul Heyman though"

"Absolutely" Kaitlyn smiled "Now go back to your 'husband' and tell him he was right and you were wrong"

"No way" AJ said standing up "I will never admit defeat"

"Punk is a lucky, lucky guy" Kaitlyn teased as AJ opened the door

"That's what I keep telling him" AJ smirked heading out the door

* * *

As AJ headed towards Punk's locker room she was a few feet away when someone stepped in front of her knocking her down she looked up and saw Paul Heyman standing over her

"You ok?" Paul asked lending his hand but she ignored it and pulled herself up

"What is your problem?" AJ questioned rubbing her side that roughly hit the ground

"I apologize I wasn't watching where I was going" Paul smiled "How's married life?"

"Wonderful" AJ said tilting her head giving him the craziest smile she had "He's a great man"

"Yes he is" Paul smirked "You know I have wedding gift for the two of you"

"Oh really?" AJ questioned with fake excitement "I hope it's good"

"Oh it will be I don't know if I'll be able to give to you guys tonight though because Triple H would like me to keep my distance until the Rumble is over" Paul said with a smile

"You're doing a great job at that" AJ remarked sarcastically

"You know if you would have given it some time I think you would have made a perfect addition to what Punk and I were doing here" Paul told her flatly

"Darn" AJ said snapping her finger "How I would have loved to have spent even more time with you"

"Hey there" Dwayne Johnson said walking over AJ and Paul Heyman

"Great" Paul mumbled "Dwayne-" before he could even finish he put his hand in Paul Heyman's face in typical Rock fashion

"I don't believe we've met" he said extending his hand to AJ

"It's nice to meet you" AJ said nervously shaking his hand, she was a huge WWE fan long before joining and used to watch The Rock every week

"I wanted to complement the work you've been doing" Dwayne told her "It's not easy to be a Diva here but I think you're holding your own"

"Oh give me a break-" Paul started but was cut off by Dwayne again

"You're still here?" Dwayne questioned in a surprised face "I don't want to speak with you, April here doesn't want to speak with you and from what I can tell no one wants to speak to you"

"Have a good match Sunday" Paul spat out "I'll see you soon AJ"

"Thanks" AJ said with a slight blush

"Like I said I know how tough it is to be a Diva around here I've seen a bunch come and go don't let people like Paul Heyman mess with your confidence" Dwayne told her and took her hand again in a friendly shake "Nice meeting you"

"You too" AJ said smiled as he walked off then she headed towards Punk's locker room and was not expecting to see Beth Phoenix sitting in there

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked stepping towards Beth but Punk quickly stood in her way

"She was just leaving, right Beth?" Punk said looking towards Beth who smiled

"Yea I was on my out" Beth said then looked back towards Punk "Thanks for tonight" then left the locker room

"What was that about?" AJ questioned trying to contain her anger

"She wanted to apologize for what she said on Tuesday" Punk told AJ who rolled her eyes

"Oh did she also apologize about attacking me a few weeks ago?" AJ questioned with her hands on her hips

"Yes actually she-" Punk started but was cut off by AJ

"How could you even listen to her?" AJ questioned "She's not on our side"

"I know but what am I supposed to do? Slam the door in her face?" Punk asked her

"To start yea" AJ shot back at him

"Beth isn't as bad as she wants people to believe" Punk defended

"Now you're going to defend her to me?" AJ asked stunned then shook her head "She hates me"

"No she's jealous of you and she'll get over it" Punk told her

"Well I'm glad you two can be friends" AJ mocked grabbing her stuff

"Where are you going?" Punk questioned with a sigh

"I don't know but it will most defiantly be a 'Beth' free zone" AJ said snatching her bag and storming out of the locker room right past Kofi

"Trouble in paradise?" Kofi teased

"Don't start" Punk warned

"Punk you're up five minutes" A producer told him sticking his head into his locker room

"Have fun" Kofi said was Punk stormed out of the locker room the same way AJ did

* * *

"And can you believe he didn't see that as a big deal!" AJ yelled out at the two people she was talking to

"What a pig" Daniel Bryan chimed in with a stern head nod trying to pacify AJ "Right Glenn?"

"Um yea" Glenn aka Kane said. AJ had knocked on their locker room door and asked if it was ok to hang out in there during the show. They of course didn't mind because they hadn't gotten very close to AJ during their storyline a few months back. As soon as she stepped in she was venting to the two of them and being the good friends they were to both AJ and Punk they just listened

"You think I'm crazy?" AJ asked as she watched the screen of Punk and The Rock having a promo

"A smidge" Daniel said to her "You know he married you right? If he wanted to marry Beth he would have"

"I don't think he's cheating or wants to" AJ said to him "It's the principle of the matter. Beth had made her feelings towards me very clear and it doesn't seem to faze him now. He hated her less then a week ago then she shows up tonight apologizing and all is forgiven"

"They have a past" Daniel reminded her "It's hard for some people to completely erase those memories. You are probably one of the nicest people I have ever met or worked with, are you telling me that you've never forgiven someone even when you knew you shouldn't have?"

"It's different" AJ said folding her arms taking her eyes of the screen for a moment

"It really isn't" Daniel told her "And to be honest maybe having one less person out to get you is something you both need right now. Every week someone new is out to get you two"

"Beth has never been out to get Phil she's only out for me" AJ said to him "A women would understand" she muttered

"Sorry" Daniel said unsurely "I'd say talk to Kaitlyn but the Diva's locker room is the last place you would want to be"

"You know what?" AJ questioned standing up "I am going to the Diva's locker room and I am going to tell Beth Phoenix exactly where she can stick her apology!"

"No, no" Daniel said standing up gently grabbing her arm "I wouldn't do that" he said forcing a smile "Stay here and hang out with us"

"Yea" Glenn said adding very little to the conversation

"See Glenn wants you here" Daniel smirked as Glenn nodded

"I'm sick and tired of being a push over backstage!" AJ shouted "I am going to stick up for myself and my marriage!" then she stormed out of the room

"You going to go get her?" Daniel asked Glenn who just shrugged "I did all the talking"

"Yea you didn't help much" Glenn offered

"You could have chimed in" Daniel shot back

* * *

AJ slammed opened the Diva's locker room door and stalked over to Beth Phoenix

"AJ" Kaitlyn said trying to grab her arm but she quickly pulled it away

"What the hell are you up to?" AJ asked roughly pulling Beth's arm so she would face her

"You have a death wish little girl?" Beth asked stunned

"Do you?" AJ shot back as Kaitlyn stood behind her and sighed 'here we go' she thought to herself "Stay away from Phil"

"I was apologizing" Beth defended

"Not accepted" AJ spat at her "Who do you think you are?"

"I was one of the most important people in Phil's life for a long time sweetheart" Beth informed the young Diva "We have a history that can't be erased no matter how badly you want it to be"

"Oh I know all about it" AJ shot back "You think he forgot how you cheated on him with Chris? Or how you used him once he made it to the top? Because believe me he hasn't"

"Really you're going to stand there and bring Chris up?" Beth questioned "How many nights did you spend with Punk while I was gone before we broke up? And I don't mean physically I'm sure he showed restraint because he's a respectful guy and would never cheat or lie but how badly did you want him to? How many nights did you innocently ask him to help you train? How many nights did you miss your bus 'accidentally' so Punk would give you a lift? Why don't you tell me how many times you felt the need to rehearse your three line scenes with him?" Beth stated with her voice getting louder with every question "I wasn't perfect but either were you. You set your sights on him and you didn't give a crap about me!"

"That's what this is about, really?" AJ asked not backing down folding her arms. And she couldn't deny any of those facts because they were all true

"It's over AJ" Beth said to her "You've won he married you for some unknown reason so you should try to stop acting like an insecure child because he hates that"

"I don't want you near him" AJ said firmly

"I want my friend back" Beth said to her "And there is nothing you can do to stop me" she said inching closer to AJ trying to intimidate her

"Well your friend is my husband" AJ reminded her with a smile "I'm sure he'll see things my way. Why don't you go hang out with your new best friend Paul Heyman and stop screwing around with Phil's feelings!"

"I'm not screwing around with anything!" Beth shot back

"He has been hurt enough by you and I will not let you do it again" AJ told her surprising Beth

"I respect your stance kid" Beth said with a nod "But I'm not going anywhere so I suggest you get used to seeing me around"

"I swear-" AJ started raising her hand but was grabbed by Daniel Bryan

"Save it for the ring honey" Daniel said ushering AJ out of the locker room

"I wasn't done" AJ argued

"Oh I think you made your point" Daniel smirked "I'm very proud by the way" he said pulling her back into his locker room

* * *

Punk headed into his locker room rubbing his shoulder because he had just been rock bottomened

"She didn't come back?" Punk asked Kofi

"Nah man" Kofi said with a laugh "She's in with Daniel and Glenn"

"Good" Punk muttered taking a seat. He had known Daniel for years and trusted him to keep an eye on AJ and not take advantage

"She went off on Beth though" Kofi said as Punk raised his eyebrows

"She did what?" Punk questioned

"Yea it was great!" Kofi smiled proudly "I only caught the end of it but she stormed right into the Diva's locker room and stood her ground and did not back down. You would have been proud"

"Yea I'm sure I would have" Punk said with a smile because the truth was he was proud of her. When she first started she let everyone walk all over her and he spent a lot of time working with her on defending herself backstage

"You going to go see her?" Kofi asked his friend

"I don't know if she's still pissed she'll rip into me too" Punk said unsurely as Kofi glared at him "I'm going, I'm going" Punk said quickly standing up and headed down the hall to Daniel and Glenn's locker room. He opened the door slowly and found her sitting in between Daniel and Glenn

"Hey" Punk said as Daniel and Glenn stood up

"Perfect timing because we have to get ready for our match" Daniel said as Glenn passed by Punk

"Thanks man" Punk said quietly as Daniel passed and slapped Punk on the shoulder

"Aren't you in the locker room?" AJ questioned "Your new friend Beth is down the hall"

"Come on now" Punk said with a smile sitting next to her "It's not like that and you know it"

"She called the police on me" AJ reminded him

"I know and I don't forgive her for all that and I told her that" Punk said to her "I have a past with Beth she knows a lot about me and it's really hard to write someone like that out of your life good especially when they're trying"

"Trying to hard" AJ muttered

"If you are that uncomfortable with it I will never speak to her again" Punk said as AJ raised an eyebrow

"Really?" AJ questioned

"Yea I mean we're married and I'd rather Beth be mad at me then you" Punk said to her and she gave him a soft smile

"What if you realize you made a mistake?" AJ questioned "And Beth is the love of your life-"

"Stop right there" Punk said cutting her off "Beth and I ended for a reason"

"Because she cheated on you" AJ said and he shook his head no

"No because she wasn't you" Punk told her honestly "I didn't know about her and Chris until after the break up and the reason for the break up was you"

"That's what Beth insinuated in the locker room" AJ said looking up at him "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Punk let out a laugh "You were the best thing that could have happened to me"

"I just don't want her to hurt you" AJ admitted "I'm not jealous or possessive-" she started but Punk gave her a strange look "Ok so maybe I am a little jealous and possessive but what I'm most afraid of is you letting her back into your life as your friend and her disappointing you again"

"Beth and I will never be friends" Punk smirked "It's just too much history but being polite and cordial for the most part is something I can live with"

"That makes sense" AJ said as Punk smiled at her

"I love that you want to protect me" Punk told her honestly lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eye "I heard you told her off"

"You would have done the same for me" AJ said giving him half a smile that's when he pulled her into a kiss that lasted for a few minutes

"You ready to head back down the hall?" Punk questioned "Give Daniel and Glenn their locker room back?"

"Yea I guess" AJ said as Punk picked up her bag "I don't like being mad at you"

"I don't like you being mad at me either" Punk said honestly and she gave him a smirk.

* * *

As AJ and Punk headed back into his locker room she remembered she had to tell Punk something

"Paul Heyman" AJ spat out causing Punk to give her a strange look

"What about him?" Punk questioned unsurely

"I saw him here tonight" AJ told him

"I'm surprised he showed" Punk said dropping AJ's bag to the floor "He say anything to you?"

"Yea he said he has a wedding present for us but we'd have to wait for next week" AJ told him

"Really? I'm looking forward to it" Punk smiled "That will distract me from all my anger when I have to drop the belt to Dwayne on Sunday"

"I don't know he had this weird look in his eyes" AJ told him and Punk tilted his head

"That's just his eyes" Punk said seriously "He say anything else?"

"No Dwayne came over to introduce himself to me and Paul ran off" AJ said to him

"He's such coward" Punk snorted

"AJ you almost ready?" John asked heading into the locker room

"Yea, yea I'll be out in five minutes" AJ told him

"Be careful ok" Punk said wrapping his arms around AJ's waist "Do what John says alright?"

"I'll be fine" AJ assured him pulling him into a kiss

"Two minutes AJ" a producer said knocking on the door

"I have to go" AJ said pulling away then headed out of the locker room

* * *

Punk stayed in the back and watched AJ and John Cena win their fight and was stunned that Paul hadn't done anything to interfere with AJ's match. Now that had Punk worried. A quiet Paul Heyman meant the wheels were turning his head and he was planning something big. Punk didn't have time to stress about it though, he had a big pay-per view match Sunday and couldn't afford to let Heyman distract him anymore, after the Royal Rumble Punk would be able to poor all his attention into Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar.

* * *

**A/N: What is Paul Heyman up to? Here's a hint: it's not good at all. And with Rumble almost being over expect alot more Punk/Heyman/Lesnar/AJ run-ins...it's just getting started.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It was Sunday night and Smackdown, a lot like Raw went off with out an incident from Paul Heyman our any of his 'friends'. AJ was waiting backstage for Punk's match to be over. As much as he didn't admit she knew he hated the fact that he had to drop his belt tonight.

"It's almost over" Kofi said to a nervous AJ

"I just feel bad" AJ admitted "That championship means so much to him"

"And he'll get it back" Kofi told her firmly "He's the top guy in the industry"

"He's not going to get a chance until after Wrestlemania since he has this ridiculous storyline with Paul and Brock" AJ told her friend

"It will keep him preoccupied" Kofi told her "I know Phil and now that this title is out of his hands he's going to need something or better yet someone to direct his anger towards and I think Paul Heyman is just the guy"

"Speaking of the devil, have you heard anything about what he has planned tomorrow night?" AJ questioned

"Not a peep" Kofi said to her "He's probably just trying to spook you"

"Doubt it" AJ muttered folding arms "He follows threw on his threats"

"Don't sweat it" Kofi encouraged "Look I can ask around some more but that guy doesn't have a friend back here"

"No don't worry about it" AJ said giving Kofi a faint smile "I guess I'll just find out tomorrow like the rest of the world"

"Don't worry about tomorrow, worry about tonight and cheering up your man because the idea of sitting on a bus with him for a few hours while he's angry just doesn't sound all that appealing to me" Kofi said seriously

"I'll do my best" AJ smiled and that's when they heard the Rock's music go off and the announcement of him being the new WWE Champion

"Here we go" Kofi warned and about ten minutes later Punk limped into his locker room

"Hey baby" AJ said placing her hands on his face and pulling him into a kiss "That was a great match"

"Thanks" He said trying to mask the pain of his knee

"Really though best match of the night hands down" Kofi told his friend

"I've had better" Punk muttered "Could you grab me some ice?" he asked Kofi who just nodded and headed out of the locker room

"I'm sorry" AJ said helping Punk onto the bench and taking a seat next to him

"For what?" He asked confused, the pain still evident in his eyes

"I know dropping the belt must have been really hard" AJ said putting her arms around his shoulder

"I had a good run" Punk admitted "And I'm not out yet I know I will get it back"

"I know you will" AJ smiled then frowned when he hissed in pain "I'll get a trainer-"

"-no" Punk said to her "It's fine I can walk on it but I have to ice it"

"Are you sure?" AJ questioned looking at his swollen knee

"Yea, yea I've had worse" Punk assured his nervous wife that's when Kofi walked back in with an ice pack "Thanks man" Punk said placing the pack on his knee

"You going to get that looked at?" Kofi asked his long time friend

"No I've got bigger things to worry about" Punk told him "I've got to get this iced and ready for tomorrow night"

"I thought you weren't booked to fight, just cutting a promo" Kofi said to Punk who smirked threw the pain

"I'm cutting a promo with Paul so there will be fighting" Punk said to Kofi who just nodded

"I'd hate to be Paul Heyman tomorrow night" Kofi smirked trying to lighten the mood

"I'd hate to be Paul Heyman any day" Punk chimed in making himself laugh and that's when someone knocked on the locker room door and Kofi answered

"Floral delivery" the guy said to Kofi "For Phil B?"

"I got it" Kofi said signing for the flowers and tipping the guy

"Someone sending you flowers?" AJ questioned Punk then smiled "Should I be jealous?"

"I hope you're jealous because there is nothing hotter then when you're jealous" Punk said giving her a grin and that's when Kofi coughed to remind the newlyweds he was still in the room

"Want me to read the card?" Kofi questioned

"Yes please do" Punk said looking at his knee

"Punk I just wanted to send you these flowers to congratulate you on your marriage. I guess the timing of the marriage and your title loss were just coincidence. I'll see you tomorrow night and I'll bring a proper gift. All the best, Paul" Kofi said then nervously looked at Punk who stood up and grabbed the vase of the flowers and threw them into the wall

"It's ok" AJ said to him "He's an idiot you knew he'd have something to say" she said wrapping her arms around his waste putting her face flush against his back shoulder

"You know I never thought I'd ever feel this way about Paul" Punk admitted "I just always thought he'd be my go-to guy"

"People change" AJ said then Punk turned around

"Did he really change that much?" Punk questioned "Or was I just so stupid I let him manipulate me the same way he's doing to Brock?"

"You both changed" AJ told him running her hand threw his short hair "You for the better and Paul for the worse"

"You two about ready to hit the road?" Kofi asked realizing they had again forgotten he was in the room

"Give me a few minutes I want to shower first" Punk said to him then turned to AJ "You know with my knee hurt and all I might need some help washing those hard to reach places" he suggested subtly as AJ grinned and Kofi rolled his eyes

"I'll get the shower started" AJ said walking towards the shower as Punk watched her from behind

"You are one lucky s.o.b you realize that right?" Kofi asked his friend

"Yea I guess I am" Punk smirked as Kofi walked out of the locker room

* * *

Monday night arrived and AJ could tell that Punk's knee still wasn't a hundred percent and AJ was defiantly concerned

"Punk" Daniel said walking over to the newlyweds and shook his hand "Great match last night"

"Thanks" Punk said giving a weak smile

"I'm going to go check out the card" AJ said excusing herself seeing that Daniel really wanted to speak with Punk in private

"See you later AJ" Daniel said with a wave

"What's up?" Punk questioned as he and Daniel headed towards the locker room

"So Paul Heyman is here" Daniel offered

"Yea I was kind of expecting him" Punk smirked "That it?"

"No he's been here for hours locked in a room with Lesnar, The Shield and someone else" Daniel told him

"Who?" Punk questioned

"No idea, never seen him before in my life" Daniel told him "It looks like it's going to be five on one"

"Been there before" Punk said opening his locker room door and Daniel followed in

"We'll be out there" Daniel told Punk "If they try to jump you Glenn and I have already talked about it"

"I appreciate it but getting ripped by Vince for going off script isn't going to help you" Punk noted

"We're the most popular tag-team this company has right now I'm not too concerned" Daniel admitted

"Just look after AJ for me" Punk said to him "When I'm out there she's vulnerable back here"

"Of course" Daniel assured him "But while I'm watching her back, whose watching yours?"

"I'm watching my back" Punk said to Daniel "I don't call myself 'The Best In The World' for no reason"

"Alright" Daniel nodded "See you later"

"Thanks" Punk said as he watched Daniel leave the locker room a few minutes later AJ walked in

"I'm fighting tonight" AJ beamed

"Good" Punk said with a nod "Who?"

"Brie" AJ said as Punk caught her uncertainty

"What's wrong?" he asked his wife

"Paul Heyman's segment is scheduled for right after match" AJ told him "I'm assuming I'm not going to get to finish my match"

"Don't worry about it" Punk said with a wave "I'll go out there and do commentary or something during your match"

"Thanks" AJ smiled. She wanted to prove she was strong enough to defend herself but having Punk around just made her feel safe.

* * *

Punk spoke to Stephanie she agreed to let him go out and do the commentary and he walked down to the ring with AJ and watched her match against Brie.

"So what is the deal with you and Paul Heyman?" Michael Cole asked the former champion

"Have you not been watching the show the last month Cole?" Punk asked him annoyed with the stupid question

"Don't you think you owe Paul Heyman more then the treatment you've given him?" Michael Cole questioned

"Oh come on Cole Paul Heyman has been a lose cannon for years now!" The King said to his commentated partner

"It's true Paul opened a lot of doors for me but I'm the one that kicked them down" Punk told Cole "If anything Paul Heyman owes me because I'm the one that bought him back into the fold"

"And look at your wife" The King said with a smile "She has come a long way in the ring" he noted and Punk nodded as they watched AJ control the match

"She's a lot like me in that aspect when we have free time we're at the gym, we're training" Punk offered

"You're a very lucky man" King said with a grin

"So I've been told" Punk smirked

"I don't know she's a tad on the crazy side no?" Cole questioned

"Like I've always said I dig crazy chicks" Punk shrugged and that's when a voice came on over the loud speakers

"That's enough!" Paul Heyman shouted walking out to the stage

"Give me a break" The King sighed

"Sorry ladies the match is over" Paul said still walking towards the ring

"That's my queue" Punk said removing his head set and standing up and watched as Brie left the ring in a hurry, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this brawl

"Come on in Punk" Paul said as he entered the ring with AJ

"Don't mind if I do" Punk said entering the ring with his microphone already handy

"Sorry to interrupt your match Mrs. Punk but this show does have a time limit and I have a lot to squeeze in" Paul said to AJ with a smirk as she just shook her head at him "I had to pick the most unwatched match of the night sorry" AJ went to lunge as Paul but Punk held her back "She's got such a temper almost makes you look tame" Paul teased to Punk

"Paul I'm really getting sick of this" Punk started "If you have something to say then please say it so I can knock you out again and we can go on with the show or maybe I don't want to hear what you have to say-" Punk said stepping towards Paul

"Wait now!" Paul warned then pointed towards the crowd and there was The Shield already in wait in their usual positions "I came here to publicly congratulate the two of you" he told them smiling but Punk and AJ did not look amused "I also wanted to show you my wedding gift" he said motioning towards the titantron. Paul was smiling as a picture of CM Punk and AJ Lee appeared on the screen with music playing. Punk just rolled his eyes as the pictures continued to change

"Woops" Paul Heyman smirked as a picture of CM Punk with Beth Phoenix appeared on the screen "How did that one get mixed up?" he asked no one in particular then the next picture was of Punk with Amy walking down the street smiling "Oh my I said to only put the ones with AJ!" Paul yelled towards the stage as AJ rolled her eyes but Punk was getting mad. The next picture appeared and it was AJ kissing Daniel Bryan before his Wrestlemania match against Sheamus "Clearly this has gotten all mixed up" Paul said to the couple

"I'm going to hurt you" AJ warned stepping towards Paul then he pointed at the titantron and there was picture of a younger AJ at an independent wrestling show with a guy Punk had never seen before. AJ looked on stunned

"Can we get this fixed!" Paul yelled again as the picture changed it was AJ with the same man. Punk watched the screen but he couldn't help but look over at AJ as the color drained from her face then more and more pictures of AJ with the same man appeared. He was clearly a Wrestler had a build a little smaller then Cena but still looked pretty fit.

"Who ever is doing this please come out here and explain yourself!" Paul yelled towards the entrance and that's when Brock Lesnar's music hit effectively ending the video but Brock Lesnar didn't walk out, it was the same man from the pictures. He was a tad taller then Punk and had slicked back blonde hair

"What is this?" Punk asked visibly annoyed

"No, no" AJ said shaking her head backing towards the furthest part of the ring

"AJ" Punk said to her but she just ignored him, he wanted to check on her but he didn't want to let his guard down as the strange man entered the ring

"I'm so glad this is happening" Paul Heyman smiled "Punk I would like you to meet my newest prospect" he said nodding towards the man "This is Scott"

"Scott?" Punk questioned "Does Scott have a last name or is he like Cher?" with that comment Scott stepped closer to Punk but Paul jumped in-between them

"Not now" Paul warned Scott who slowly backed off and Punk let out a laugh

"You trained him like a dog I see" Punk noted earning a glare from Scott but Punk was clearly unimpressed

"AJ would you like to come over and say hi?" Paul asked AJ who stood towards the corner of the ring and she shook her head 'no' "According to those pictures you know the newest talent signed to the WWE, that was you in the pictures right?" Paul asked Scott who just nodded

"You have another one that doesn't speak for himself?" Punk questioned trying to get their attention off of AJ. Punk didn't know what the history was but AJ was clearly uncomfortable and that was all he needed to see

"Oh Scott speaks I just don't think you'd like what he has to say" Paul shot back at Punk "And this is supposed to be a celebration"

"We're done here" Punk said dropping his mic and heading towards AJ but Paul grabbed his arm

"We are not finished yet!" Paul yelled causing Punk to snatch his arm away and they began to argue with both microphones down so the crowd couldn't hear them. AJ just kept her eyes on Scott as he did with her. All of the sudden she looked around the crowd then over at Punk who was still arguing with Paul and lunged towards Paul Heyman causing him to fall to the mate and she just stayed on him and kept hitting him with hard punched as Punk smirked at the scene before him. Punk noticed how Scott didn't help Paul but kept his eyes on AJ and that's when Punk had had enough and tried to get AJ off of Paul but sure enough Brock Lesnar was making his way down to the ring with his music blasting and Punk turned his attention towards to him and flew over the top rope diving right into Brock's body. Obviously Brock was still angry about two weeks ago but so was Punk and he had the upper hand right away against Brock he was expecting him.

Inside the ring AJ was still taking out her rage on Paul Heyman

"Get off of me you lunatic!" Paul yelled but AJ just ignored him and that's when she felt strong rooms gently pull her off of Paul she immediately jerked away from the person and saw it was Scott the last person she had ever wanted to see again

"What are you doing here?" She asked full of sadness but he didn't respond he just watched her as the tears fell down her face "You're going to regret this I promise you" AJ said pointing at him then she stalked back over to Paul Heyman who was trying to grab the ropes to help him up "And I am going to see to that you suffer for what you've done!" she said but then she felt her body being jerked back again. She raised her hand to slap him but he blocked it and pulled her face into his and gave her a forceful kiss that she tried to get out of but he was way to strong. That's when it was Scott's turn to be jerked away and before he knew it Punk had him in there for the GTS that he delivered with a tad bit more force then he normally would have. That's when the refs and other personnel came running out to clear the ring, clearly this segment had gone too far. But that didn't stop Punk from trying to go after the strange man again but with enough convincing from the personnel and AJ's pleading to stop he grabbed AJ by her hand and headed down the ramp passing a drowsy Brock Lesnar who also was the victim of the GTS just moments before Scott was.

* * *

Punk held onto AJ's hand as they headed backstage and both ignored people's questions and comments and just headed straight to their locker room

"What the hell was that?" He asked locking the door behind him "Better yet who the hell was that?" his voice getting louder with each word

"His name is Scott Page" AJ told him "I don't even know how Paul found him!"

"Why would Paul find him AJ?" Punk questioned still filled with anger "Who is he to you!" he shouted causing AJ to flinch and Punk immediately felt bad

"I'm sorry" he said trying to soften his tone "I just want to know who he was and why he had his tongue down your throat. Excuse me for being a tad railed up at the moment"

"He's a guy I dated before FCW" AJ said to him "We were together for probably a year and it ended terribly"

"He's a wrestler clearly" Punk said with his hands on hips

"He wanted to be but he really wasn't any good" AJ told him "When I got called up to FCW that's when we split because he couldn't stand the fact that I was going places and he wasn't. Last I heard about him was two years ago and he was trying to get a deal with TNA"

"I saw your face AJ" Punk reminded her "You went pale as a ghost when he came out there"

"I told you we ended badly" AJ shrugged "I was young and stupid and he was much older then me. He just tried to control me all the time and I wouldn't let him and it drove him crazy, it drove me crazy until finally I had enough and took off"

"You were living with him?" Punk asked surprised that AJ had failed to mention this past relationship to him

"Yea for about four months" AJ told him truthfully

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Punk asked her and the hurt in his voice was evident

"I didn't think it was important I hadn't seen or heard from him once I came here" AJ said to him "I thought it was the past and that's where I'd like to leave it. He isn't a good guy. He makes that storyline I had with Daniel Bryan look like a romantic comedy"

"Did he ever hit you?" Punk asked cutting to the chase because it was a question he really wanted to know the answer to and he wasn't one to beat around the bushes

"Phil-" AJ started trying to wave of the question

"AJ this is really important!" Punk shouted

"No it was all verbal and emotional" AJ said to him "It's so embarrassing I can't believe Paul is making me relive this again" she said placing her head in her hands

"It's not embarrassing for you" Punk said to her seriously "If anything they should be embarrassed"

"How did he even find this guy?" AJ questioned

"Paul knows promoters everywhere" Punk said to her "He needed to find a guy who would fill the void of Brock not being here every week"

"I don't think I can work here with him" AJ admitted as tears fell down her face "I've worked so hard to not be that girl that I used to be and seeing him just brings me right back there"

"This is your job" Punk told AJ sternly "You're not going anywhere and you aren't that same young kid you were when you were with this guy and most importantly you're not alone"

"You don't know him Phil" AJ said nervously to him "He has this way of getting into people's heads and he's always angry. And I know all that anger is going to be directed at me again and I don't think I can handle it-"

"Hey, hey" Punk said placing his hands on her upper arms and rubbing them "You don't have to handle anything. Last week when we took our vows I promised to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I've dealt with guys like him before, ones who are too angry because they felt they've been cheated out of a shot of the big times but the truth is they're so angry because they know they're not good enough"

"He has this way of getting to me" AJ admitted to Punk who forced her to look him in the eye

"He's not going to get the chance to get to you I promise you that" Punk assured her and pulled her into his arms

"Where is he!" Kofi asked storming into the locker room but Punk didn't let go of AJ

"Where is who?" Punk questioned

"The fool out there who was kissing your wife" Kofi clarified full of anger

"He's obviously not back here hanging out with us" Punk mocked

"Just give me five minutes with him and I will-" Kofi started

"It's alright Kofi" Punk assured his friend with arms still wrapped around his wife "I'll be taking care of Cher myself"

"You sure? Because I'm ready for a fight" Kofi offered

"I can see that" Punk smirked noticing how fired up Kofi was "How about you sit here with AJ for a few minutes while I go talk to Paul"

"Heyman?" Kofi asked stunned

"No the important Paul" Punk said pulling away with AJ "You know the one who can book matches"

"Oh right" Kofi said "No problem I'll be here"

"Thanks Kofi" AJ said giving him the best smile she could muster

* * *

Punk headed right into Triple H and Stephanie's shared office without knocking

"There's this thing that most people do" Triple H started "The ball their fists and hit it into the door and wait for a response-"

"-not now" Punk said closing the door behind him "You obviously know why I'm here right?"

"Yea I have a good idea" Triple H smirked "You got it"

"Just like that I can take on that no-named loser?" Punk asked knowing there was a catch

"Yea well sort of" Triple H said to him "Smackdown you and AJ will be teaming up to fight Beth and Steve"

"I think his name is Scott" Punk corrected

"Whatever the hell his name is" Triple H said not caring

"Can't happen" Punk informed him causing Triple H to raise his eyebrows

"And why is that?" Triple H questioned

"AJ can't be around this guy they have a history" Punk told him

"Yea I watched the segment" Triple H mocked "By the way tell her I loved the right hands she threw at Paul"

"I'm not kidding around here" Punk said to him "We're outnumbered as it is I can't have this guy getting inside her head"

"AJ's a big girl" Triple H said to him "But I do agree about being outnumbered I'll liven up the even a bit" he offered

"And how are you going to do that?" Punk questioned

"I'll give you a special referee" Triple H said causing Punk to roll his eyes

"Gee thanks boss that's exactly what AJ needs to hear 'don't worry honey this man who abused for over a year can't get near you because we have a special referee to protect you'"

"Ok" Triple H said to him "What would please you?"

"Not having the match with AJ" Punk said quickly "Let me fight this guy on my own-"

"Not happening" Triple H cut him off "We can build this for Elimination Chamber"

"Not a chance" Punk said with a laugh "You want me to waste a pay-per-view in the ring with some guy no one has ever heard of or cares about?"

"We have to see what he's made of" Triple H told him "And we'll find out tomorrow. You almost broke his nose by the way when you rammed your knee into his face. You didn't notice the blood?" he asked Punk who looked down at his knee and saw his jeans had some blood on it and smirked

"He's lucky that's all he got" Punk told his boss who raised an eyebrow at him

"If this is how you feel imagine all the damage you can inflict tomorrow night" Triple H smirked

"Give me another tag partner then" Punk said folding his arms

"Don't you think fans would find it strange that you weren't tagging with your own wife?" Triple H questioned

"I could give two s-" Punk started

"It's ok" AJ said walking into the office "I'll do it"

"You don't have to" Punk said to her

"AJ are you sure?" Triple H questioned

"I'm a professional and this is what the business is all about right? You have to work with people you don't like sometimes. You can't love everyone backstage I guess" AJ offered causing Triple H to smile proudly at the young diva

"You impress me more and more each day" Triple H told her fondly

"AJ we can work around it" Punk said to her "No one is forcing you to do anything you don't want to"

"It'll be a good match" AJ said to him giving him a smile "I want to do it"

"Alright" Triple H said as Punk stood up "I'll see you both tomorrow night in the next city"

"I've suddenly thought of a stipulation that would make me very happy" Punk said with a smirk looking towards Triple H


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

After the show Monday night Punk & AJ hit the road on the bus knowing they'd have to be prepared for tomorrow. Punk was a light sleeper if he ever slept at all but AJ was always the first to fall asleep but not tonight. Punk felt as she tossed, turned, huffed and adjusted her pillows all night

"What is it?" Punk asked rolling over but he was facing her back

"Nothing" She said trying to keep her eyes closed

"You can talk to me you know" Punk said to her "That's what 'marriage' is all about after all isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it" AJ said sadly

"April" Punk said in a low voice then watched as she rolled her over and they were face to face "Tell me about him"  
"I really don't want to think about him" AJ said as a tear fell from her eye

"It's the past it's over with" Punk said using his hand to gently wipe her tear away

"It's not just the past. Being with him was the worst thing I ever did and when I joined WWE and started dating you I had forgotten most of it but seeing him in the flesh again" She said as her eyes started to water again "Him touching me like that-"

"I'm sorry" Punk said cutting her off "I shouldn't have left the ring"

"You did the right thing" AJ told him sternly "I know Paul hates me but this is so beyond anything I ever would have thought he would do to me. It's so cruel"

"He's going to pay for it I promise you that" Punk assured her "When was the last time you saw him?" Punk questioned still wanting to know the full story but not pressure her

_"I told you right after FCW" she said flashing to the memory_

_"I don't get it" Scott said slamming his drink down in their small apartment "Why you?"_

_"I thought you'd be happy for me" AJ said folding her arms_

_"You're just a girl AJ" Scott reminded her "You'll never make it past a month there it's such a waste this was my dream not yours!"_

_"This was my dream long before I even had meant you!" AJ shouted back "How could you tell me you love me then say these things to me?"_

_"Give me a break April" Scott practically spat "This isn't about you it's about me"_

_"Well maybe you're just not good enough" AJ told him in a low voice and she immediately regretted her words when she saw his eyes shoot up and look at her. There was a mix of hurt & anger burning inside of him_

"_How dare you!" Scott yelled racing towards her grabbing her roughly by her two shoulders and shaking her slightly "Who do you think you are!" _

"_You're scaring me" AJ said nervously _

"_Remember this moment April because I'm going to give you some truth right now. You're not that pretty; you're not that smart and most importantly you're not that talented. You will go no where so stop acting like you are moving to bigger and better things!" those words really hit AJ hard. Of course he had said things to her like this before but tonight she had finally had enough _

"_You remember this moment" AJ said pulling her body away "Remember this night as the night you lost me for good"_

"_Really?" Scott asked with a laugh "And now you think you can do better then me? Listen kitten if you walk out those doors right now you are finished. You'll have no home, no support and no one in your corner"_

"When have you ever been in my corner or supported me?" AJ questioned

"I have worked with you for a year!" Scott shouted causing AJ to flinch "You are where you are because I wasted all my time helping you and not myself"

"I'm where I am because I'm good" AJ shot back "You're where you are because you're not" she said slowly and she watched as he jerked his head back and spit came flying from his mouth and hit her directly in the face. She was so caught off guard she tried to wipe it away but he grabbed a strong hold on her chin forcing her to look him in the eye 

"_You're a big girl now? You think you can hang with the big boys? Fine" He said letting go of her chin "Get out now"_

"I have no where-" AJ started but was stopped when he picked up a vase and through it against the opposite wall 

_"I said I want you out now!" Scott screamed pointing at the door "You have five minutes to pack a bag" And with that said AJ packed a bag only able to fit a few items walked out the door and never looked back._

"He spit in your face?" Punk asked slowly as he felt his blood start to boil

"Yea" AJ sighed feeling a little better getting this off her chest "And I never got the rest of my stuff. I went back the next day when I knew he wouldn't be home but he had the locks changed"

"He spit in your face" Punk stated more to himself as he rolled onto his back and ran his hands over his face in attempt to calm himself down

"It could have been worse" AJ said and sadly Punk agreed it defiantly could have been

"I am going to have so much fun tomorrow night" Punk said looking up at the ceiling

"Don't do anything too bad, I don't want you to get into trouble" AJ warned

"It's too late for that" Punk said still looking up "He shoved his tongue down your throat tonight that really pissed me off. Then you tell me he threw you out of your apartment, kept your stuff and spit in your face that doesn't piss me off that absolutely infuriates me"

"I know but it's a show" AJ told him taking her hand to move his face to he would look her in the eye "Just prove you're a better wrestler then him that  
will hurt him even more"

"I proved that tonight" Punk reminded her

"If he cuts a promo with Paul please don't let him get under your skin" AJ warned "He's always had this way of embarrassing me in front of a lot of people" She said with a light laugh trying to warn him but calm him down as well "He'll say things about me that aren't true and he'll look for me or you to react and we can't let him have that. We can't let him win, I can't let him win" she said and with each word getting causing her voice to get stronger and stronger

"He's not going to win" Punk told her seriously "Him, Paul, Brock and whoever else they throw at us aren't going to get the best of us"

"I love you" AJ said placing her head on his chest and she could feel how fast his heart was beating

"I love you too" Punk said using his free hand to smooth out her hair

* * *

At Smackdown Kaitlyn was waiting for AJ to arrive. Since she wasn't at Raw last night and was only able to watch on TV the events that had unfolded. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Scott Page. Kaitlyn had never met the man but when she and AJ started out together AJ confided in the past relationship with her. As she Kaitlyn was walking around the halls she spotted Paul Heyman at a vending machine

"You sick piece of garbage" Kaitlyn growled "How could you do this?"

"Do what dear?" Paul asked playing confused

"Bring that half of man here and throw him in AJ's face!" Kaitlyn yelled "Was that to just hurt AJ? Break her maybe? Or you are you so delusional you think she would walk away from Punk to him?"

"From what I've heard Scott did have a pretty tight hold on AJ a few years back" Paul replied causally "But I was looking for a new prospect and it was purely-"

"-shut your lying mouth!" Kaitlyn shouted

"I agree" CM Punk said walking over to the duo. He had heard the arguing all the way from down the hall "What's going on? Is Paul bothering you Kaitlyn?"

"It's the other way around-" Paul started

"I wasn't talking to you" Punk said cutting him off but keeping his eyes on Kaitlyn

"I'm fine" Kaitlyn muttered glaring at Punk causing him to turn and look at Paul

"Look I know you're mad-" Paul started but was stopped by Punk grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him into the vending machine causing the glass to crack

"You don't know anything" Punk said in a very low menacing voice "It's not going to happen tonight, maybe not tomorrow or the day after that but I promise you somewhere down the road you and I have a date and your face won't be the same for the years"

"I think you're over reacting" Paul said slightly nervous, he didn't like the look in Punk's eyes

"If I were you I would start to think twice before you pull something like this again. Wrestlemania is a long way to go" Punk reminded him "Messing with me is one thing but what you're doing to AJ isn't acceptable"

"It's a show!" Paul defended but Punk just tightened to the grip on his shirt causing him to gasp

"You've made this very personal so go run off to your friends and remember what I said because I have friends too and your aren't always going to be around" Punk threatened then slowly released his hold on Paul who took off down the hall. After a few seconds of cooling down Punk turned and realized Kaitlyn was still standing there "You sure you're ok?"

"Yea" Kaitlyn said still processing the scene she witnessed. Not too long ago these two were best friends and now she was afraid she was going to have bail Punk out of jail for killing the guy "I started it"

"I can believe it" Punk said to her with a smirk "AJ's in my locker room if you want to see her"

"Yea I do" Kaitlyn said to him "I can tell you really care about AJ and not just from that scene I just witnessed so I'm going to give you some friendly advice"

"Ok" Punk said unsurely

"Keep this guy away from our girl" Kaitlyn warned "She's all tough now but he's a lot worse then she's probably making him to be to you"  
"I don't know she's made him out to sound pretty bad" Punk said with a shrug

"I'm sure she's just afraid you'd kill him" Kaitlyn told him heading towards the hallway "Actually I would have told you some stories but now I'm afraid you might kill him" she said giving him a weak smile and a wave.

As Punk turned around he bumped right into Beth Phoenix

"I didn't ask for this match" was the first thing out of Beth's mouth

"I know" Punk said to her "You didn't have a choice"  
"I may not like your girlfriend-" Beth started

"-wife" Punk corrected

"Whatever" Beth muttered "But I don't want to emotionally hurt her or you. I'd rather physically hurt her"

"Always a lady" Punk smirked "I can't believe we didn't work out"

"Don't be like that" Beth said with a eye-roll "I'm not going to go easy on your girl tonight"

"AJ wouldn't expect anything less but don't expect her to go easy on you either" Punk warned causing Beth to let out a laugh

"Please I think I can hold my own" she said still smiling

"I don't know she's been training with the best" Punk noted as Beth just gave him a nod then walked away

* * *

Beth Phoenix entered the ring first in her usual entrance followed by Scott who came out with Paul Heyman. Paul had a smile on his face ready to unleash his new prospect on the young couple, Beth had her usual angry look. She was still unhappy with the way her conversation with Punk ended earlier and Scott stood there with a neutral look on his face not showing any kind of emotion. They waited until the familiar beats of CM Punk's theme blasted around the arena and they all stood and waited until Punk & AJ entered the ring it was then that Paul noticed there was no referee. He watched as Punk walked over and grabbed a microphone. Scott kept his eyes on AJ who stood firmly behind Punk, which didn't go unnoticed by Punk himself.

"Now I know what you're thinking" Punk started "We are missing something or better yet someone like a referee. I want you three to know that our very own COO has felt that AJ and I have been jumped and blindsided enough for the last few weeks and offered me some perks for this match" Heyman just rolled his eyes "Introducing our special guest referee for the night" he said motioning his arm to the stage and Triple H stepped out in a sleeveless referee shirt and made his way to the ring

"This isn't fair!" Paul shouted at Punk who just smiled

"You haven't seen anything yet" Punk said as Triple H entered the ring and glared at Paul Heyman "Just as you have done I have taken it upon myself to hire three people to watch my back" Punk smirked as the pyro went off and Kane's music began to play but Punk pointed to the crowd and watched as Daniel Bryan and Kane made their way down through the crowd as the Shield does and then Sheamus's music played as he was the third guy down making his way to the bottom towards the ring. The three of them surrounding just as The Shield does

"This is a joke right!" Paul shouted out Triple H who just shrugged

"I have also decided since this is the debut match of Steve-" Punk started

"-Scott!" Paul shouted

"Whatever" Punk said giving him a slight eye-roll "Since this is his first match and probably his last I think a special guest time keeper was in order" he told the crowd who cheered and waited as John Cena's music hit and he made his way down towards the announcer table. "Alright" Punk said looking around the ring and seeing everyone in position "I think we're ready, Cena ring that bell!" he said tossing the microphone with a satisfied smile on his face. Paul left the ring and waited by the announcer table and turned and saw John Cena just giving him a small smile and wave.

AJ and Beth had decided to start the fight. Beth was very strong but she was surprised how quick AJ had become. She was able to counter Beth's glam-slam and knock her to the mat but Beth was quick to her feet. As AJ was about to bounce off the ropes Paul Heyman grabbed her ankle while Triple H was not looking causing her to hit the mat hard and fast. Punk yelled at Triple H who turned and started yelling at Heyman

"I did nothing" Paul said holding both hands up "I'm totally innocent-" he said but that's when Cena punched him causing him to fall the ground

AJ was slowly getting to her feet but Beth was there first who quickly tagged in Scott.

"AJ tag me in!" Punk yelled reaching his hand across she looked at Punk then locked eyes with Scott who was making a b-line right towards her but suddenly Triple H was standing in front of her

"No, no" Triple H warned shaking his finger in Scott's face "That's not how this works" that gave AJ the time she needed to tag Punk in and when she did Triple H moved to the side. They circled the ring for a few moments before finally grappling and Punk was surprised as to how strong Scott was but managed to maneuver him into a sleeper hold. But Scott hit Punk as hard as he could in the kidney causing him to hit the floor. He then started to repeatedly kick Punk in the head. After a few kicks Triple H walked over

"That's enough" Triple H warned as Scott glared at him then set his eyes on AJ he stalked over to where she was standing in the corner

"I told you I was good" he said in a hard tone "I'm better then him" he said but she turned her face trying to avoid eye contact and watched as Triple H checked on Punk "Look at me when I talk to you!" Scott shouted grabbing by her chin like he had done all those years ago and that's when she returned the favor to him and spit a spit ball right into his eyes and that's when his entire body turned red and he grabbed her by her throat but Punk was able to kick him in the side of the face catching him off guard. He was too preoccupied with AJ to notice Punk standing back up.

"You can't touch her!" Punk warned punching him in the face and that's when he crawled on top of him delivering punch after punch. Triple H let him get a few in but it was starting to become brutal and lifted Punk off of Scott

"This is my match!" Punk yelled at Triple H

"My show!" Triple H shot back then they both turned and watched as Scott rose up as if he was the Undertaker. It was like he didn't feel the pain of any of Punk's hits even though his forehead was busted opened. Punk and Scott began trading blows but Scott got the upper hand and tossed Punk into Triple H and both fell threw the ropes and out of the ring.

"Get the chair!" Paul yelled at Scott but that's when Cena stood up and started to chase after Paul who was running towards the main stage then backstage.

"Tag me in!" Beth yelled at Scott and walked over to her and roughly shoved her to floor below. That's when Scott turned and spotted AJ, she tried to jump off the ring but he grabbed her by her hair but Daniel Bryan ran over and punched him but that's when The Shield's music went off and the three men who were looking out for AJ while Punk was knocked out suddenly had bigger problems on their hands. The Shield started down towards the crowd but Sheamus, Daniel and Kane each met a member half way and a fight broke out in the crowd. This was again leaving AJ with Scott.

"Punk!" AJ shouted running towards him but Scott slid out of the ring as well and had a handful of her hair

"You spit in my face!" he yelled tossing her back into the ring and grabbed a chair himself before re-entering himself. As he stood with the chair someone jerked him around and it was the special referee

"I'm going to disqualify you!" Triple H shouted pointing at him "Loose that chair-" he started but Scott hit Triple H hard with the chair leaving a dent in it. AJ's eyes were wide open and in shock.

"Stand up!" Scott shouted at AJ who was kneeling on the mat in fear "Don't make me tell you again!" he yelled with the chair still tight in his grip "I told you a long time ago if you want to play with the big boys-" but he was cut off by Punk who hit Scott with his own chair. He repeatedly hit him until Triple H started to come to and then tossed the chair out of the ring.

"Pin him" Punk said to AJ who looked surprised "This is your victory do it" he told her and she quickly through her body over Scott's as Triple H made a quick 1-2-3 count and had the bell rung. AJ couldn't contain her smile as Triple H stood in-between both of them and raised their hands in victory.

"We beat him" AJ smiled jumping on Punk wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Triple H left the ring holding his head, which still hurt from the harsh chair shot.

"You did it" Punk whispered in her ear as Scott slowly rolled out of the ring and hit the floor. Punk kept AJ in his tight embrace until the crowd started to boo uncontrollably and that's when he dropped AJ carefully and turned around but was met with a hard chair shot to the skull that immediately cracked his forehead open and the blood started to pour out. AJ was stunned when she saw Brock Lesnar holding the chair, he wasn't supposed to be on Smackdown tonight. Brock picked up Punk who was knocked out cold and placed him in position for the F5

"Don't!" AJ yelled pleading and holding her hands "Please don't do this!" she begged but Brock just looked at her showing no emotion and finished the move causing AJ to fall to her knees. But then she looked up and saw Brock stepping towards her and she quickly stood up to leave the ring but the now alert Scott Page was blocking her exit and he slowly entered the ring. He had a chair in his hand. Brock was literally inches away from her so she had nowhere to run. She watched as Scott raised the chair but she quickly ducked causing Scott to hit Brock with the shot. But Scott didn't seem bothered by his actions at all and just raised the chair again but turned to Punk this time

"Don't!" She shouted throwing herself over his body "He's already hurt!" she said looking at all the blood still coming from his wound. She briefly looked down and saw he was still out cold and then looked up at Scott who still had the chair, he didn't seem bothered at all that AJ was there she gave one last pleading look to Scott and then buried her head into Punk's chest to protect him from the impending chair shot but it never came. AJ heard the crowd cheer but she didn't want to look up. She heard the chair drop to the mat and heard people in the ring. She looked up and saw John Cena was back as was Daniel Bryan, Kane and Sheamus.

"You alright sweetheart?" John questioned gently grabbing her arms and pulling her away from Punk as Sheamus waved down medics

"He's hurt" AJ said as the tears streamed from her eyes

"I know but he'll be fine" John assured her

"You get hit AJ?" Daniel asked walking over to her

"No, no I'm fine" She assured her friends

"That was really reckless AJ" Daniel told her "When Punk sees that he's going to flip"

"If he sees it!" AJ shouted "Look at him!" she said as she watched the medics roll him onto a board

"He has a hard head" Daniel smirked "He'll be fine" he said wrapping his arm arund her shoulders

"I need to go with him" AJ said to him

"Come on girl I'll escort ya'" Sheamus said nodding for her to follow him to the back to wait for Punk

* * *

Punk was sitting in the ER. He didn't remember much from the match at all. He remembers coming out with AJ and hitting Scott with the chair and then next thing he knew he was waking up in the back of an ambulance and his thoughts immediately went to AJ but was instantly at ease when he saw she was sitting with him and gently squeezed his hand.

"How's the head?" Triple H asked walking over to Punk who was now sitting straight up on a gurney

"No stitches needed" Punk said to him "I have a hard head"

"I've noticed" Triple H nodded "You remember what happened?"  
"I remember winning vaguely" Punk shrugged

"Brock got you with the chair shot" Triple H informed him and Punk just nodded

"I figured" he told the COO "I don't think I cant wait until Wrestlemania. I want a match next week with him"

"You know that's not going to happen" Triple H told him flatly

"Fine then give me a one on one with Scott Page" Punk said starting to get annoyed

"You're not fighting anyone" Triple H told him "You have a concussion doctor doesn't want you in the ring for a week"

"That's such bull" Punk said annoyed "I'll be fine"

"Doctors orders" Triple H told him "Besides Brock and Scott are both already booked for matches next week"

"Teaming them together already huh?" Punk questioned

"No against each other" Triple H told him with a smirk "You see Scott hit Brock with a chair shot tonight too by accident of course he was aiming for AJ"

"She alright?" Punk asked him

"You saw her didn't you?" Triple H questioned

"Yea but she could have been hurt and not told me" Punk said to him

"She's fine" Triple H said "And she has guts. You know she threw herself over your bloody body when Scott was going to try and hit you again"

"You're kidding" Punk said not believing AJ would risk herself like that

"No she was ready to take the shots for you but lucky for her and yourself your friends chased him off" Triple H informed him and Punk shook his head

"Don't be too hard on her"

"This is exactly of what I was afraid of happening" Punk said to him "I can't have her getting herself hurt she could have been in this hospital sitting next to me"

"But she's not" Triple H reminded him "You would have done the same"

"Give me a break it's different and you know it" Punk told him with a sigh "I can't let her get hurt"

"We'll go easy on her she's had a rough night and really stepped up for you tonight" Triple H told him "She was scared to death for you"

"Hey" AJ said with a smile entering the enclosed area they were in

"Hey AJ" Triple H said "You two take the week off, I'll see you both soon" he said to Punk then left the two alone

"How are you feeling?" AJ questioned

"What were you thinking?" Punk questioned completely ignoring hers

"What are you talking about it?" She asked confused

"Don't play that game" Punk said annoyed "You covered my body with yours, are you insane?"

"Nope" AJ said plopping on the gurney next to him "Just in love"

"Don't be cute with me now April" Punk warned "You can never do that"

"Same as you want to protect I want to protect you. I was already in the ring and I was probably going to be hit next so why not take the blow for you?" AJ asked confused

"You're a lot smaller then me" Punk reminded her "You could have been seriously hurt"

"But I wasn't" AJ shrugged

"This isn't a game AJ!" Punk shouted, AJ was full prepared for this reaction "These people don't care about their jobs or the script all they want to do is inflict as much damage as possible"

"I can see that" AJ mocked "I was there too, do you have any idea what was like for me watch Brock toss you around like that while you were hurt? Did you honestly think I would sit there and watch? Sorry Phil I'm not built that way either I can't stand by and watch the most important person in my life get hurt. My instinct is the same as yours and if I could go back and do it all over again I would so don't you dare sit there and preach to me about what I should and shouldn't do! You told me we were in this together until the end not until you get hurt and don't want me around. I love you and I married you. You're not just my husband now but you're my best friend and you've been my best friend since I started here and I refuse to apologize for standing by you"

"I love you too" was Punk's only response but in a softer tone then he had been using before. He was still slowly digesting her words but he knew she was right "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me" AJ said giving him a soft smile "Just don't be mad at me"

"Never" Punk said giving her a weak smile back


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Punk and AJ decided to use their free time this week wisely and head back to Chicago. It wasn't often the two got time off let alone together. The ride back to Chicago was long and quiet. Both of their minds were still reeling. AJ didn't want to admit to Punk that with Scott Page back her mind drifted off into all the terrible memories the two shared while Punk couldn't take his mind off of Paul Heyman, his once friend who put this entire thing into motion. Both betrayed by people they had once cared about but two afraid to talk to the other one about it. They had arrived back on Wednesday morning right after they filmed Smackdown and agreed to turn their phone's off and just enjoy the rare time together. They spent most of the week going to the gym, catching up with Punk's family since they missed the wedding they threw a small party in honor of the couple with AJ's family. Punk also spent a lot of the week taking AJ sight seeing. On Sunday morning they decided to just lounge around Punk's place and even though the two had enjoyed all the time and didn't argue once there was still the elephant in the room and Punk couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok" Punk said turning off the TV AJ was watching, she was sitting alone on the couch and turned behind her to see Punk standing there with the controller. She squinted her eyes in confusion

"Ok, what?" AJ asked her husband who slowly walked over and took a seat on the coffee table across from her

"We need to talk" Punk told her seriously

"It's a little late to dump me" AJ teased holding up her ring finger, flashing the band he put around it not too long ago "You're stuck with me now"

"I don't want to dump you" Punk told her with a sigh "We need to talk about this Heyman, Page thing"

"I really-" AJ started but Punk held his hand up, motioning her to stop

"I'm going to start" Punk said causing her to raise an eyebrow. Not that Punk wasn't always open with her but for the most part he kept his feelings to himself and she never pried, when he was ready he would talk to her. "I'm really mad at Paul Heyman. When I started out he kept me around and gave me the launching pad I needed. He was more then a coworker or friend I considered him my family. You know I don't have a lot of family so loosing Paul is hurting me. I thought I could trust him and I never imagined that he would be so conniving as to using you to hurt me. You warned me about him-"

"Phil-" AJ said looking into her eyes, she looked more hurt then he did because seeing him in this kind of emotional turmoil was killing her as much as it was him

"-no just let me get this out. You warned me about him and I brushed off and I let him disrespect you and belittle you and I am so sorry. Him bringing Lesnar in I can handle but this guy Scott was done to specifically hurt you and I'm having trouble looking myself in the mirror every morning knowing that I'm the cause of this. I should have reigned him in or cut him loose a long time ago and that's something I'm going to have to live with" Punk finished and AJ gently placed her hand on his cheek with tears forming in her own eyes

"The only person who should have a hard time looking at themselves in the mirror is Paul Heyman" She told him sternly "He did this. You're only at fault for being too good of a friend for keeping him around when you didn't have to. And I don't fault you for that because being a good person is who you are and that's why I love you and married you. I don't blame you for any of this and to be honest with you I'm glad I'm here going threw this with you because there is no other place in the world I'd rather be" AJ said assured him "I'm sorry your friend betrayed you because I know a lot of people in your life have before but don't loose faith in the good in people because some people still are" he nodded slowly and she reached over and kissed his forehead

"I feel better" Punk said to her lightly grabbing her hand "Anything you want to share?"

"You just won't let it go will you?" AJ questioned giving him half a smile "I don't like to talk about it because if I do then I'll have to think about it"

"But all you've been doing is thinking about it" Punk told her catching her by surprise "You honestly think I don't know you well enough by now to know when you're upset or hiding something? Give me a break"

"I was young Phil" AJ said leaning back into the couch shaking her head at the memory "I was on my own and scared and he picked up on it. He trained me in the beginning and introduced me to all the right people. I suppose he started my career for me. It started off sweet and little by little he started changing and I didn't even notice. He was my first everything" AJ admitted to Punk who was less then thrilled to hear that but he had already assumed "I should have known better"

"When did you notice the changes?" Punk questioned AJ curiously

"I went out one night with his sister and she snuck me into this bar. I wasn't drinking but I had fun. We were dancing to music hanging out with the locals and then he walked in and he was fuming. He grabbed my arm so hard I swear it popped out of the socket and started screaming at me in front of everyone he told me I wasn't dressed appropriately and that I was asking for trouble. I looked around mortified and no one said anything to him or defended me so I assumed he was right. He took me home and made me throw out my clothes" AJ chuckled at the memory "Then I was cut off from my family. He felt they poisoned my mind so I went some time without speaking to them. Then what few friends I had weren't allowed over to our place so they got sick of me and they were so gone and that just left Scott" AJ shrugged slightly "He was all I had and he made it that way. I see it now" she said to Punk who was watching as she held back tears

"But not then and I kick myself everyday. I know it's ridiculous to be this upset over it and that a lot of women have it worse then me but you have no idea how badly I wanted to run and couldn't, how lonely it was for me. You had friends that took you in and you could escape from it but I was a prisoner in any empty house. I never thought I would have had the courage to walk away"

"I'm sorry" Punk said running his thumb over the hand he was holding "I'm sorry you went threw that alone"

"I almost got out once" AJ said with a satisfied smile as the tears rolled down her face "While Scott was out I used to pick up little odd jobs like walking dogs and stuff and I saved and saved and saved. I had about a thousand dollars and I was getting ready to get a bus ticket and just run and never look back"

"So what happened?" Punk asked her, if she had the money she should have taken off

"I first hesitated because leaving him meant leaving town and I didn't want to give up on my dream of making it one day. Then when I finally decided to do it he found the money" AJ admitted "He was fuming he broke everything around me, I had to sleep on the couch for a month and the money I saved was used to replace the stuff he broke"

"Why didn't you get in touch with your family?" Punk questioned

"I was going to" AJ told him "But I got called for FCW and he started to calm down a bit. Then that's when we had that massive fight and I knew I was ok to leave. I had a good job and they actually put me up for a bit. Wrestling saved my life"

"I can talk to Vince" Punk offered "He can be gone by next show"

"You can't do that" AJ sighed. She knew Punk held a lot of weight in the company but not enough to get rid of new talent

"Oh yes I can. Ever hear of the WWE's bully campaign? I'll just tell Vince all about his new talent and hope it doesn't leak to the press" Punk shrugged innocently

"No, no just leave it" AJ said grabbing his hand "I am done being afraid of him and backing down. I want him took me in the eye and admit that he was wrong"

"Guy's like that don't normally change" Punk warned her

"You worry about Paul and Lesnar and let me worry about Scott Page" AJ told him as he quirked an eyebrow at his wife

"How about you let me worry about all three of them" Punk said to her "Because quit honestly I'm not sure which son of a bitch I want to beat down first"

"Maybe Brock and Scott will kill each other tomorrow night and we won't have to worry about either of them" AJ said smiling at the thought "Then we  
could pick Paul apart without any interference"

"That would be nice" Punk smiled at her "But too easy for them. I want them in one piece so I can break each one down separately"

"You are so romantic" AJ teased

* * *

The next night at Raw the locker room was still shaken from last week's main event, which left Punk hospitalized and unable to attend Raw. It wasn't often one of the main players were left off the show. The locker room defiantly had a weird vibe.

"Hey Daniel" John Cena said walking over to Daniel Bryan "Have you heard from Punk? I tried to reach him to check in on him but his phone's off"

"Same here" Daniel shrugged "I guess when he said 'I'm turning the phone off' he meant literally and for the entire week. I think he needed this break. Him and AJ both"

"Gentlemen" Paul Heyman smiled walking past the duo

"What are you so happy about Heyman?" Cena questioned. Paul's popularity rapidly dropped with each passing week backstage

"Oh I don't know I think it's going to be a good night" Paul smirked

"You do know your two guys are going to head to head tonight right?" Daniel questioned then smirked "Of course that would make you happy"

"When men have an issue they take it out in the ring and then move on" Paul told them "Both Brock Lesnar and Scott Page will fight tonight and then move past this"

"I can't decided which one I want to see hurt the most" Cena said tapping his chin

"I really hate this Page guy" Daniel said to Cena as they pretended Paul wasn't even there

"Yea I mean who the hell is he anyway?" Cena questioned Daniel

"The next big thing" Paul chimed in "Oh you two are chummy with AJ right?" he asked the two men as they both waited for him to continue "I'm just assuming because she's 'chummy' with most of the men in the locker room" he told them with a smirk but their faces remained hard "Anyway I've tried to call her and give her a heads up that she might want to tune in for the show tonight"

"Why would that be?" Daniel asked crossing his arms

"You'd have to ask Mr. Page that" Paul shot back then smiled "See you boys later"

"Try to get in touch with Punk and tell him not to watch the show tonight" Cena told Daniel who just shook his head

* * *

Even though Punk and AJ were enjoying the time away from wrestling they had to watch Raw tonight for two reasons: one they were still fans and second they wanted to see the Lesnar/Page fight.

"I hope they don't have a promo before the fight" AJ said as she wrapped her two arms around Punk's one and curled into his side on the couch

"How could they have a promo when neither of them talk?" Punk asked with a smirk "Is Paul going to argue for both sides?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" AJ smiled knowing she was right because the one thing Paul Heyman loved more then himself was to hear himself speak "But Scott is a talkative guy once Paul cracks him he wont shut up"

"That's fine" Punk said putting his feet up on the coffee table and his free hand behind his head. They watched the opening the show and Punk immediately smiled seeing Cena walk to the ring. It must be killing Paul that he wasn't the one opening the show. "Enjoy mid-card boys" Punk said with a grin. They watched the opening segment and the first match and then it was Paul Heyman's turn to come down to the ring he was with Scott but no Lesnar in sight.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman" Paul Heyman smiled at the crowd that immediately started to chant CM Punk "No, no CM Punk is not here tonight because he was hurt last Friday on Smackdown. When you start acting weak, you become weak which was the point I had been trying to prove for weeks now" AJ could feel Punk's muscle tighten but noticed he tried to keep his face neutral for her benefit "Also not here tonight is Brock Lesnar" the crowd cheered causing Paul to look at them curiously "Brock Lesnar couldn't make it tonight due to a family obligation but that's ok because Brock Lesnar vs Scott Page isn't a Raw match it's more of a Wrestlemania match"

"Son of a bitch" Punk muttered. He was now trying to get Punk taken out of his match against Lesnar at Wrestlemania

"It's ok baby" AJ soothed "You're the one people pay to say" Punk didn't respond but knew she was right. There was no way the McMahon's would let him get pulled from Wrestlemania but that wasn't the point. The whole reason this started was because Punk refused to fight Lesnar

"Anyway the good news is Scott Page is here and later tonight he's going to have an open challenge to anyone in that locker room" Paul smiled "But before that happens I thought you all would live to get to know Scott a little better. So Michael Cole if you would please do your job come into the ring and feel free to ask any questions you'd like to the future WWE champion"

"Future champion?" Punk grunted "He had one match and lost" He said more to himself as he watched Cole enter the ring with his own microphone in hand

"Mr. Page" Michael Cole started "I think I speak for everyone watching and everyone in the back room when I ask who are you?"

"I'm Scott Page" He replied coolly earning boo's from the crowd

"Why are you here?" Michael asked him

"This is my life" Scott started "Wrestling has been a dream of mine since I was child"

"Why now?" Michael asked keeping it simpled

"Paul Heyman contacted me and felt it was the right time" Scott told him "I've been ready for years but I was held down because people didn't want to see me get my chance"

"And who are these people?" Michael questioned

"AJ Lee is at the top of the list" Scott told him

"Why would she do that? And speaking of AJ Lee what was up with that kiss last week? She's a married women, her husband was one of our longest reigning champions in the last decade!" Michael told him and Scott smirked

"As for the kiss old habits die hard" Scott said then winked at the camera and it was now Punk's turn to feel AJ's muscles tighten "As for holding me back we used to date and it ended badly so being the selfish person AJ is she used what ever weight she had within this company to keep me out it. And as for her being married? We'll see how long that lasts"

"What do you mean by that?" Michael Cole questioned

"I've known AJ a lot longer and I know her a hell of a lot better then CM Punk does. She doesn't settle she's always out looking for the next guy. I don't hate the guy I pity him because she's going to break him the same way she broke me. When Paul contacted and told me the story about her, himself and CM Punk I felt I owed it to the WWE universe to help. I don't want to see them loose Punk because of AJ" Scott told Cole who gave him a questioning look

"They seem fairly happy" Cole offered

"AJ doesn't love CM Punk because AJ loves me, she always has and always will" Scott told Michael Cole "For those of you who don't know AJ's not really crazy she kind of geeky. I was her first everything" Scott started and AJ closed her cringing at what he was about to say next "Her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first date, her first lover- not necessarily in that order because AJ maybe geeky but she's also freaky"

"Oh my god" AJ muttered keeping her grip around Punk's arm but wouldn't look at his face, afraid of his reaction

"Really?" Cole questioned raising an eyebrow with a smirk "What do you mean by freaky?"

"This isn't about AJ Lee's sex life" Paul interrupted "If you have questions about that just hit the locker room and I'm sure there will be a line of guys willing to answer your questions"

"Are you saying you're here to get AJ back?" Michael Cole questioned trying to move off the previous topic

"Absolutely not" Scott said to him "AJ is damaged goods now, she's indecent and promiscuous. I need a women in my life not some little girl with pent up sexual aggression" with the last comment Punk closed his tightly and began to count his head. He knew flying off the handle wouldn't do anything to help the situation and he certainly didn't want to upset AJ anymore then she already was. Both were afraid to look at each other, not wanting to see their reaction "Clearly Punk is coming up a bit short in that department because when AJ and I would-" he started but was cut off by the blaring music of WWE's very own COO Triple H. He headed to the ring in his usual suit and stepped over to grab a microphone. Both AJ and Punk watched curiously

"Could you three please shut up" Triple H said to the trio as the crowd cheered "I don't know what's worse your ponytail" he said motioning at Paul Heyman "your face" he said to Cole then turned to Scott Page "or the words coming of your mouth. Either way I have an obligation to the fans around the world and in this building to keep this show good. Now with all the blabbing you have been doing what I heard was that Brock Lesnar isn't here and at some point AJ Lee dumped you and you're very jealous of the former WWE champion" he said to Scott Page who huffed in anger "It's ok AJ's a very pretty women and I'm sure a lot of men are jealous of her husband just not many of them come out on TV like you just did and cry about it" he said with fake sympathy causing Punk to smirk at his TV screen. Triple H was inching up in his book slowly but surely

"Anyway since Brock Lesnar was scheduled to fight and decided not show up I'm going to have to find someone to replace him" Triple H said still looking at Scott Page then quickly turned and pointed at Paul Heyman "You" he said causing Heyman to shake his head

"No way" Paul said to the COO

"Yes way" Triple H smiled "And since you think you have the power to throw out opening challenges let's due that right now" he said lowering his voice with each word "Anyone back there want to beat the hell out of Paul Heyman? Speak now or forever hold your peace" that's when Kofi's music hit and Paul's face fell. He knew what Kofi was capable of

"I'd like to be a part of that match" Kofi smiled "If that's ok with you Mr. COO?"

"Yea it was with me" Triple H said innocently "What about you Paul? You ok with this?" He asked Paul Heyman who started to yell out 'No!' and shake his head "Paul is ok with it too" he told Kofi

"I'll see you later friend" Kofi said pointing Paul Heyman

"And as for you" Triple H said turning to Scott Page "Last week you hit me with a chair so tonight I'm going to accept your open challenge"

"That seems fair" Scott Page said genuinely then smiled at the COO "I'll see you soon boss"

* * *

Back in Chicago Punk finally decided to look over to AJ

"You ok?" he asked her as she pulled away from him

"Yea" AJ sighed "I think I've grown accustomed to being humiliated on TV every week. I just can't decide what's worse- being there in front of all those people or not being there to defend myself"

"We'll get him next week" Punk assured her rubbing her knee "If he makes it threw tonight that is"

"I hope Paul tears Scott limb from limb" AJ said in a vindictive voice that Punk found very attractive

"I hope he leaves me some" Punk said seriously "I also hope Kofi leaves me some of Paul"

"Could you imagine the number of people backstage who probably wanted to fight Paul" AJ laughed knowing it was probably a fight just to decided which one would fight Paul

"Kofi's the right guy for it" Punk said firmly "He'll do us proud"

"I have no doubt" AJ smiled imagining the match in her head right at that moment

A littler later Punk and AJ watched Kofi destroy Paul Heyman in the fight. He wouldn't pin him so the match had to continue and Scott was banned from ringside and with Lesnar not there it seemed like an easy task and it was. After ten of the worst minutes of Paul Heyman's life he threw in the towel walked away a loser. Punk smiled at the sight of Kofi celebrating in the ring as trainers helped Paul Heyman to the back. As for the Triple H/Scott Page fight that was different. Scott Page being new everyone assumed it would be an easy defeat but defeat never came from Scott. After fifteen minutes it was Scott's arm that was raised victorious and in his first singles match in history he defeated a former champion and one of the most respected talents in the industry.

"He's better then I remember" AJ chimed in as both watched stunned as Scott held control of the match most of the night

"Yea seems that way" Punk said to then looked at AJ "That's good though"

"How is that good?" AJ questioned

"I like a challenge" Punk said with a satisfied smiled. And it was true. Punk didn't want to face Scott Page in a wrestling match, he wanted to face him in a fight. "How do you feel about heading to the Smackdown taping tomorrow night?" he asked AJ who raised one eyebrow curiously

"What are you up to?" she questioned her husband

"You'll only find out if you agree" Punk replied innocently

"I'm in" AJ smirked


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks everyone who has taken the time out to the review this story, it's nice to know people are reading and enjoying it. And yes this is kind of Attitude-eraish which was one of the best times to be a WWE fan. I enjoyed following Monday Raw into Smackdown to see the conclusion of so many storylines back then. Anyway enjoy the new chapter & let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Punk and AJ headed to the arena Smackdown was being held in surprising the crew since they weren't scheduled to be there. They walked confidently hand in hand threw the narrow halls when they bumped into Stephanie McMahon.

"I was expecting either of you two tonight" Stephanie noted giving them a smile.

"Yea well we decided we had enough time off" Punk told her briskly "Hope that's not a problem"

"A problem? Two of my biggest superstars showing up unexpectedly to a live taping? No" Stephanie smirked "I suppose you both saw the show last night"

"Yes we did" Punk told her with his face immediately turning into a hard line remembering the words Paul and Scott Page said "How's your Paul?"

"He's fine, a little sore" Stephanie offered "He's on daddy duty tonight"

"It was really nice that he went out there and defended me" AJ chimed in giving her a weak smile

"He meant what he said" Stephanie told her kindly "I think we're all a little sick of this trio now"

"Yet they still get air time" Punk mocked

"They bring in ratings and you know what my father always says, no one is bigger then this company" Stephanie told him and he knew she was right. As long as Heyman, Page and Lesnar had people watching they would be given the microphone every week "It's strictly business"

"Well I hope you wont mind me going out there and bringing up your ratings tonight" Punk told her causing Stephanie to smirk

"What do you have in mind?" Stephanie questioned folding her arms

"I'm glad you ask because I'd like to issue a challenge tonight and I'm sure I'm going to need your approval" Punk told her

"You can't fight tonight" Stephanie told him "You're still not a hundred percent and I don't want you getting hurt before the next pay per view"

"The challenge isn't for tonight" Punk told her and she nodded

"Why don't you both step into my office" Stephanie offered, she was very intrigued to hear what Punk had come up with

* * *

Inside Stephanie's office he had went over his thoughts with her and watched as she called her father waiting for his approval. She praised Punk's idea which really sold it to Vince.

"He's in" Stephanie told the duo hanging up the phone "Are you sure about this?"

"Yea I'm sure" Punk told her firmly

"Look I know this can't be easy for the two of you" Stephanie began "You're just starting out and your entire life is playing out in front of everyone. There isn't much of a filter for Paul Heyman"

"I fought to bring Paul back" Punk reminded her "I have no one to blame but myself"

"I have to be honest with you two though, since this has started ratings are up. People are loving this story" Stephanie told him "And don't think we don't appreciate you two going along with this. After Wrestlemania is over we would like to keep the two of you together but we'd like to move you both to your respective titles maybe even a heel turn"

"Like Lita and Edge?" AJ questioned

"More like Triple H and myself" Stephanie smirked

"I don't care what you have planned for after Wrestlemania" Punk told her bluntly "As long as I get what I want until that point"

"Well so far my father is on board and so am I" Stephanie said

"When do you want us out there?" Punk asked standing up

"Oh you're opening the show" Stephanie told him, pushing the GM's opening back a segment "You have an hour to prep"

"Alright" Punk said

"AJ could you stay a minute?" Stephanie asked as Punk looked over to AJ who nodded

"Of course" She smiled taking her seat across from Stephanie again "I'll be fine" she said noticing Punk's reservations

"I'll meet you in Sheamus's locker room" Punk told her then walked out the door

"He's very protective of you" Stephanie remarked with a smirk

"Yea it's kind of cute" AJ said with a smile, feeling at ease with Stephanie

"I'm going to cut to the chase" Stephanie started "I'm not fully aware of your history with this man Paul Heyman has bought on but I want you to know that when we signed him we had no knowledge of the history"

"It's alright" AJ assured her

"I know this is very difficult for you AJ being a women in this industry is tough enough and to have people constantly knock you every week isn't very encouraging but I want you to know I understand what you are going through and if you ever need to talk my door is always open to you" Stephanie told her giving her a small encouraging smile

"I really appreciate that" AJ told her honestly and she did

"Keep up the good work AJ" Stephanie said standing up shaking AJ's hand "We're all very proud of you"

"Thank you" AJ told her politely then headed out of her office

"Look at you" Beth Phoenix smiled "You went from the crazy chick to the face of the Diva's division over night. Phil must be proud"

"I don't have time for you" AJ remarked bitterly

"Of course you don't, you're a big shot now" Beth mocked with a smirk "Too bad I didn't marry Punk then maybe that would have been me walking out of that office"

"Probably not" AJ remarked with a shrug "No one has ever really cared about you even when you were champion because the truth is you're just an after thought. Too big and unattractive to compete with the other Diva's on the roaster and too girly to compete with the boys" Beth was taken back by AJ's comments but gave the young diva a soft smile

"You sound like you've been hanging out with Amy a little too much" Beth smirked "I hope Punk isn't around when she's training you because you know she has a reputation and so does Phil for that matter"

"I'm not concerned" AJ shot back at Beth trying to prove her words didn't sting

"I would be" Beth informed the petite brunette "I was and I was justified. She may act like your friend but the truth is Punk and Amy are soul mates" AJ gave Beth an eye roll "Go ahead roll your naïve eyes at me but everyone knows it, everyone can see it. They ended on good terms but don't keep in touch often or are hardly seen around each other and you want to know why? Because they can't control themselves when they are alone. Adam is going to find out the hard way and so are you but I'm glad to see you've grown this back bone so maybe when it happens you'll be handle it better. Also keep in mind when they do reconnect and she starts coming to shows with him again you're going to be shut out. Enjoy the top spot now darling because as quick as you got here the quicker and harder the fall is going to be"

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about" AJ told the bitter women in front of her "Maybe you weren't women enough to keep Punk  
satisfied and that's why he had to run off to someone else but I can assure you that he and I have no problems in that department" as soon as AJ finished she was met with a hard slap across the face from Beth. Beth watched carefully as AJ slowly turned her head towards her and had on her signature crazy smile

"You think that scares-" Beth started but was stopped by AJ lunging herself at Beth causing them both to crash to the hard floor beneath them

"I hate you!" AJ screamed slapping, punching and scratching at Beth Phoenix

"Hey break it up!" an official yelled running over towards them but AJ didn't let up

"AJ" she heard the familiar voice as she was pick up and pulled away from Beth "What are you doing?" Punk questioned his wife

"She-" AJ started pointing at Beth who was being helped by some officials "Never mind" she huffed pulling away from Punk and storming down the hall

"AJ!" Punk shouted then turned to look at Beth "Why can't you just leave her alone?" he questioned his former girlfriend

"You should be thanking me" Beth shot back at him "Someone should give her the heads up on the guy she really married" then stormed away in the opposite direction of AJ

* * *

AJ stormed into Sheamus's locker room and he could see her fuming

"Why hello AJ" Sheamus smiled at the clearly upset Diva

"Hi" AJ said trying to force a smile "I'm sorry I didn't even knock-"

"-don't be silly I told Punk that you and him could use my locker room tonight since neither of you were expected" Sheamus told her quickly "Did he find you?"

"Yea" AJ said with a huff "I got into a fight"

"With Punk?" Sheamus questioned

"No with Beth" AJ confided

"Ah come on now girl you know she's just trying to get under your skin. She'll say anything to rail you up" Sheamus pointed out

"Well it worked" AJ told him shaking her head in frustration

"Can I make a suggestion?" Sheamus questioned

"Of course" AJ said trying to calm down and gave him a smile "I'd welcome it"

"I suggest you settle this in the ring" Sheamus told her "That's what we do. Punk isn't the only one who has frustrations he needs to vent out"

"I'd like that" AJ told him "But clearly we can't seem to have a fair match"

"I think the McMahon's owe you one sweetheart" Sheamus said giving her a smirk "Why don't you come up with a stipulation" AJ sat there for a moment then smiled wickedly alarming even Sheamus "You are a genius!" She shouted throwing her arms around the Irishmen and gave him a kiss on the cheek just as Punk walked in and she happily skipped over to him and did the same

"You ok?" Punk asked warily

"Never better" AJ smiled heading towards

"Where are you going?" Punk questioned

"You'll see!" She shouted over her shoulder as she skipped out of the room leaving both Punk and Sheamus with questioning looks

"She must really keep you on your toes" Sheamus noted

"You have no idea" Punk responded still watching the door AJ had just exited threw

* * *

Punk was anxiously waiting at the curtain at the start of the show for AJ. She ran out of the locker room over half an hour ago.

"Sorry I'm late" AJ smiled walking towards him

"Where have you been?" Punk questioned eying her curiously

"I had to see Stephanie" AJ told him casually causing him to squint his eyes at her

"For what?" he asked

"You'll see" She smiled proudly as his music hit and the crowd roared at the sound of the familiar sound of his music "That's us" she said ushering Punk out to the stage which he did and she followed him down the ramp and headed up the stairs as Punk stepped on the bottom rope to let her into the ring the chants of 'CM Punk' ran threw the entire arena as he took the microphone in hand "You hear that Paul Heyman?" he asked into the microphone  
"Now I know we weren't supposed to be hear tonight but I feel the need to address some of the comments made by Paul Heyman and….."Punk drifted off "What's his name again?" he asked AJ who smiled and mouthed Scott Page to him and he nodded "Scott Page. Knowing we wouldn't be there last night they of course came down to the ring to speak. We'll I'm here now" he told the crowd who cheered "And instead of spewing personal stories about Paul Heyman and boring you all to tears I'm here for one purpose and one purpose only. I'm here to issue a challenge" he began "A couple of weeks ago AJ and I decided to get married" he told the crowd who cheered causing AJ to blush slightly "And last night Scott Page came out here and started to spread rumors about my wife and degrade her. I know Scott Page is new to this whole wrestling thing but that's not what Monday Night Raw is about, it's not what Smackdown is about it's not what this business is about. When you walk into an arena you fight" he told the crowd that cheered

"And if you do decide to speak you do it yourself and not have a mouth piece. Obviously I'm new to this whole 'husband' thing but I feel the need to defend her honor" he said motioning towards AJ with his arm who smiled at her husband "So at Elimination Chamber in a few weeks I want to fight Scott Page, not wrestle him- but fight him. The only way I know to do that is in a Chicago street fight" he said as the crowd roared with excitement "So Scott Page if you're back there or at home watching I want you to put your money where your mouth is. I'm going to teach you what it's like to play with the big boys" he said then waited a moment to see if Scott would walk out and accept his challenge. He was surprised when AJ grabbed the microphone from his hand

"I also have a challenge" AJ smiled as Punk eyed her curiously this wasn't what they had talked about "I spoke to Stephanie McMahon tonight and I told her I didn't think it was fair that you get to beat up my ex-boyfriend without me having any fun at all that night"

"The fun would be watching it" Punk said with a smirk leaning into her microphone

"True but I'd also like to get into the ring that night" AJ told him "With one of your exes" she said causing him to widen his eyes in surprise "Beth Phoenix" Punk was absolutely stunned by her comment but AJ didn't pay any attention to his reaction "But it's not going to be just any match I wanted to go old school" Punk folded his arms and watched her proudly "I'm talking late 90's old school" that's when the crowd started to chant 'evening gown match' causing AJ to smile and Punk to smirk "No, no older" she told them "A strap match" she told them and they cheered "If Beth accepts she and I will be strapped together through the entire match joined by the wrist and you can only win by hitting all four turnbuckles consecutively. Now assuming Beth knows how to count-" AJ was cut off by the sound of Brock Lesnar's music and slowly out came Paul Heyman with Beth Phoenix and Scott Page. They choose not to enter the ring but stay at the top of the stage. Paul stood in between both Beth and Scott and smiled at the couple in the ring while their respective exes each were sporting a scowl

"You know you two-" Paul started

"I'm going to stop you right there" Punk said holding his hand up gesturing Paul to stop talking "We want answers and we want them now"

"Scott Page has agreed to your match" Paul told him as the crowd cheered and Punk yelled out at the trio in excitement "But just so you know he won't go as easy on you as he did the COO Monday night so I want you to be very sure this is what you want. Wrestlemania is right around the corner and I'd hate to see you not competing due to the bodily injury Scott Page is going to inflict on you at Elimination Chamber"

"I appreciate your concern for my well being but I think you should channel that into your new prospect Scotty boy" Punk shot back causing Scott to start to walk towards the ring and Punk just waved him down getting into an attack position

"Don't, don't" Paul said ushering Scott back up the stage "This is what he wants"

"Your damn right!" Punk yelled not into the microphone but loud enough for the camera to pick up "Come on big man!"

"Now wait a minute" Paul said to Punk "Your wife has issued a challenge of her own and I'm going to assume you came up with the match stipulation and I will give credit where credit is due that's pretty cool" Paul smirked at AJ who gave him a mocking smile return "You should have accepted my proposal a few weeks ago because I was right we would have been unstoppable together"

"Get on with it Paul" Punk warned placing his arms on the top rope as AJ did the same. Before Paul could speak Beth grabbed the microphone from him

"I accept AJ" Beth told her "As a matter of fact dragging you around the ring like a rag doll is probably going to be one of the best moments in my career" she told her with a smile

"Oh and one more thing" AJ said taking the microphone from Punk "Since this match is kind of a tribute to past Diva's I called up a past Diva before I came out and asked her to refer this match" she told her as the crowd cheer "She's also going to be helping me train I think the WWE universe knows her as Lita" she told Beth as the crowd cheered wildly but Beth just laughed

"You think that's wise?" Beth questioned looking at Punk "Remember what we talked about backstage"

"Oh I remember" AJ said to her then gave her a smile "And what better what to prove how secure I am about marriage. What Punk and have is real it's something you two didn't have, it's something him and Lita didn't have and it's defiantly something Scott and I didn't have. We're both going to walk away victors at Elimination Chamber but hey at least you two could have each other" She said motioning between Scott and Beth "I think you two deserve each other" and before Paul could reply CM Punk's music hit and obvious hint that the segment had run it's course. But it didn't matter both Punk and AJ got what they wanted and waited for the trio to head to the back before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

* * *

"A strap match huh?" Punk questioned AJ as they headed into Sheamus's empty locker room

"Yea I thought it was a good idea" AJ smiled as Punk closed the door

"And the Amy thing?" Punk questioned

"She threw your relationship with her in my face. She doesn't think we can all be friends and I'm going to prove her wrong" AJ told him firmly

"You don't have to prove anything to Beth" Punk reminded her "If I wanted to marry Amy I would have"

"I know" AJ said to him "But I think teaming with her would kill Beth a little on the inside which is an added bonus. When I called Amy she was all for it"

"I'm sure she was" Punk smirked "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yea, why you think I can't win?" She questioned

"Of course I think you can but this is more about personal issues then wrestling and that could get brutal" Punk told her

"I'll be fine" She assured him and that's when a producer walked in

"Punk we set up the camera" she told him

"What camera?" AJ asked Punk

"I'm going to film a exclusive video to Lesnar, can't let him feel left out" Punk smirked and leaned down to give AJ a kiss

"Have fun" AJ smiled as she watched him leave the locker room after a few minutes AJ heard the locker room door open again "That was quick" she said with a smile turning around but it wasn't Punk it was Scott Page "Get out" she ordered quickly pointing towards the door

"We need to talk" Scott told her calmly

"We don't need to talk, you need to get out of here" She told him firmly but he just smiled at him

"I'm proud of you" he told her looking around the locker room "You've made it"

"No thanks to you" She said folding her arms

"All thanks to me but you seem to have forgotten that" Scott shot back coolly "Where's your boyfriend?"

"You mean my husband?" AJ corrected "He'll be back any minute and I suggest you leave before he finds you back here"

"He's kind of a small guy" Scott noted with a smirk "I thought you liked bigger guys"

"I told you to get out" AJ said in a lower voice

"What were you thinking challenging that Beth chick?" Scott questioned "She's going to destroy you"

"Why do you care?" AJ asked him

"We may not be on the best terms but I don't want to see you get hurt" Scott told her and she let out a laugh

"Where was that concern last night when you were humiliating me on national TV?" AJ asked him

"It was all true" Scott defended "You did hold me back, I was your first everything and you were freaky"

"You disgust me" AJ told him bitterly as he walked closer to her and she stepped back until she hit the wall

"I never used to" Scott reminded her placing both hands on each side of her, trapping her against the wall "I've missed you"

"Drop dead" AJ shot back

"I see Punk is really rubbing off on you" Scott smirked "But that's ok you always needed a spine"

"Get out of my face!" AJ shouted quickly pushing him and slapping him across the face "Punk is more of a man then you could ever dream to be!" she yelled as he touched his lip to see if it was bleeding then his head shot up and starred at AJ she took the opportunity to run for the door but Scott grabbed her by the back of her hair forcing her to let go of the doorknob

"Who do you think you are!" he shouted and that's when AJ felt the pressure of his tight grip on her hair loosen and heard a commotion as Scott hit the floor and as she looked up she found her husband landing punch after punch after punch on her former boyfriend

"Stop it's enough!" AJ shouted running towards them but she knew better then jump in the middle of the fight so she ran towards the door "Help! Someone help!" she yelled and that's when Sheamus entered his locker room

"What's-" he started then saw the two men fighting. Scott had managed to get to his feet and speared Punk into the lockers causing them both to fall to the ground "Break it up!" Sheamus yelled running towards them as Punk continued to violently punch Scott Page that's when Randy Orton also entered the locker room with Big Show and the three tried to pull them apart it took a few more officials entering the locker room to finally break it up and when all was said and done Scott had a bloody nose again and Punk had a cut above his eye

"I'll see you Monday!" Scott yelled at Punk who was still being pushed out of the room

"You better pray you don't!" Punk yelled back trying to get towards him but was held back. After a few minutes Scott was gone and Punk turned towards AJ "You ok?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath, his voice rough

"I'm fine" AJ assured him wrapping her arms around his waist and he pulled her into a hug "Are you?"

"Yea, yea" Punk said to her

"What the hell happened?" Sheamus asked

"I came in here and Page was pulling AJ around by her hair" Punk told him as Sheamus's eyes shot opened and then looked at AJ

"You sure you're alright?" he asked AJ who just nodded

"Thank you" AJ whispered to Punk who sighed

"I've got your back" Punk said giving her a soft kiss to the top of her head "Always"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone! As always I want to thank the people who stopped and reviewed the story its very motivational to see people's feedback! As for Beth Phoenix I do not hate her lol I just needed AJ to have someone to fight with. I actually happen to be a huge Paul Heyman as well it's just the way it worked out for the story. Anyways enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Punk and AJ headed straight to the bus after the altercation with Scott Page. AJ took a seat on one of the chairs as she watched Punk pace back and forth. Clearly his adrenalin was still pumping and the anger was evident on his face. Punk was set to film a exclusive video to Brock Lesnar when he remembered he left something behind in the locker room. As he approached he heard AJ yelp in pain and pushed the door opened and was stunned to see Scott Page dragging AJ by her hair. They didn't even hear him enter the room not that it mattered because he lunged at Scott so fast. He wasn't even sure how long he spent punching him before the other guys came in and broke up the fight.

"I'm ok" AJ told her husband watching him continue to pace

"I know" Punk said not looking at her

"Are you ok?" AJ questioned which caused him to stop and stare at his wife. He gave her a weak smile

"I'm fine" He told her then ran his hands threw his hair "I'm just a little fired up"

"I can see that" AJ said nervously. She had seen him mad before but this was like another side of him. "Maybe if you just sit-"

"I don't want to sit!" Punk shouted causing her to jump back slightly "I'm sorry" he told her immediately regretting his tone

"Thank you" AJ offered with a small smile trying to find anything to calm his nerves

"For what?" Punk asked genuinely confused

"For helping me back there" AJ said standing up walking towards him

"He shouldn't have been back there to begin with" Punk told her watching her carefully "Are you sure he didn't hurt you at all?" Punk asked eyeing her up and down

"He didn't touch me up until he grabbed me when you walked in" AJ promised

"What did he say to you?" Punk questioned as AJ rolled her eyes

"Nothing of importance" AJ assured him

"Had to have been important if he grabbed you like that" Punk said to her in a harsher tone he wanted answers from AJ, now wasn't the time to protect him.

"He cornered me into the wall and reminded me of how I held him back so I pushed him out of my way and tried to run for the door and that's when he grabbed me" AJ told him and he just nodded

"He's never getting that chance again" Punk promised "Inside the ring or out"

"Just sit" AJ said pulling him by his hand leading him over to the sofa "Maybe we should have stayed away a little longer" she said with a smile causing him to smirk

"I agree" Punk said with a nod "It was nice being away from it all"

"Maybe in a few months we can do it again" AJ said to him "And we can go somewhere out of the Country"

"Like a honeymoon?" Punk questioned

"Yea and we can turn our phones off again and stay somewhere simple. No TV's, no internet just us" AJ said resting her chin on his shoulder

"No clothes" Punk causally added

"None at all" AJ agreed with a big grin

"I'd like that but would you be able to stay away from Twitter that long?" Punk asked her seriously causing her to playfully slap his arm and that's when Kofi carefully walked on the bus, nervous to see the mood Punk was in

"You guys alright?" Kofi questioned

"Yea we're good" Punk assured his friend with a smile. Kofi smiled nervously around the bus and looked around it "What are you looking for?"

"Anything you may have broken in your fit of rage" Kofi said seriously

"I said we were good" Punk reminded him annoyed

"Our girl must have a magical touch then because I've never seen you so fired up and calmed down in this amount of time" Kofi told him seriously as AJ shrugged and nodded in agreement

"_Our_ girl?" Punk asked his 'road wife' curiously

"Oh yea AJ knew we were a package deal" Kofi told them casually taking a seat opposite of them "She's _our_ road wife"

"No she's _my_ wife and you're the road wife" Punk corrected and Kofi shook his head in disagreement

"Nope AJ takes care of you, the cleaning and cooking on the bus which all used to be my job. Plus she makes breakfast for me almost every morning" Kofi said firmly crossing his arms "She's _our_ road wife"

"You cook him breakfast?" Punk asked AJ who smiled at her husband

"Of course I do he's my road husband unless I'm too worn out to wake up before him" AJ told him earning an eye roll from Punk

"He's not your-" Punk started as Kofi raised his eyebrows at him almost daring him to continue this argument "You know what I'll let it go"

"Good boy" AJ mocked patting him on the head playfully. Punk stood up and grabbed AJ by her hand

"I'm going to take _'our'_ road wife inside now" Punk told Kofi as AJ took his hand and followed him towards his back room "Oh" Punk said turning and looking at Kofi "She's going to be too worn out tomorrow to cook you breakfast in the morning, I'll make sure of it" he told him causing AJ's cheeks to turn a bright read as he gave Kofi an arrogant smile then led AJ into their room and slammed the door

"They are just-" Kofi started and then shuttered grabbing his headphones and putting on his ipod

* * *

The bus had arrived in Chicago. Since they were cleared for the week originally Stephanie kept their schedules clear and were to report to a house show on Thursday night. They decided to start training for their big matches coming up. Punk was going to work with Kofi and AJ with Amy.

"I love Chicago" Kofi smiled walking down the street towards the gym with the couple

"What's not to love?" Punk questioned with his arm draped firmly around AJ's small shoulders "Good food, good people, good sights"

"Chicago Made" AJ smirked

"Damn right" Punk told his wife firmly as he opened the door to the gym

"I was beginning to think you blew me off" Amy smiled walking over to them giving AJ and Kofi a hug quickly

"Hey" Punk said with a smile pulling Amy into a hug and held her for a few moments then pulled away "You sure about getting back in the ring again?"

"I'm just a ref" Amy reminded him "But if I get the chance to lay a few on my old friend Beth then so be it"

"Thank you again for doing this" AJ told her sincerely. She knew Amy didn't have to take the time to train her or even come back to ref her match, it meant a lot to her

"Don't thank me I want to do this" Amy told her as Adam walked over to them greeting all of them

"I didn't know you'd be here" Punk said shaking his hand

"We thought we could turn this into a mini vacation" Adam told them "And I also would like to assist Amy in training AJ"

"Really?" AJ asked with the excitement evident in her voice

"Yea we've been watching the show and it's not just Beth you're going to have to worry about" Adam told her "I want to teach you how to take a big guy down and make it hurt"

"Awesome" AJ smiled then looked at Punk "I can practice on you"

"That'd be great thanks so much Adam" Punk remarked sarcastically

"Come on I've got the ring set up" Amy said leading AJ away giving the guys a few minutes alone

"I appreciate you helping out" Punk told Adam seriously

"Hey like I said we've been watching and hearing about the backstage drama and it's killing me that I can't be there to help in person so I figured if I could show her a few tricks and she can execute them at some point I can say I helped" Adam offered

"It is a big help" Punk told him "She doesn't like to train with me anymore"

"That's because she works with you, travels with you and lives with you" Adam said with a smirk "If she trained with you she'd probably get sick of you"

"But I'm the best in-" Punk started

"-the world" Kofi and Adam both finished deadpanned "we know"

"Fine have fun" Punk remarked holding his hands him in surrender "But just a heads up she scratches"

"Thanks" Adam smirked then looked towards the ring where Amy and AJ were sparring

* * *

AJ and Amy had been sparring for about half hour now and it was then Adam's turn to head into the ring and teach AJ some tricks. He had her in a headlock when they heard someone approach them

"You all like to swap partners often huh?" Paul Heyman questioned with a smile looking at the three of them. Adam let AJ go from her hold and all three stared at the man outside the mock ring "Don't let me interrupt"

"Too late" AJ said tilting her head to the side "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Phil" Paul told them bluntly "I figured he'd be with his wife but I should have figured you'd be with his ex girlfriend and her-" Paul trailed off and tapped his chin "What are you to Amy exactly? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits?"

"None of your business" Amy shot back folding her arms

"Ever the spit fire" Paul said shaking his finger at Amy

"Get lost Heyman" Adam told him in a firm voice "And I would suggest avoiding Phil on the way out. I don't think you're high on his guest list"

"I have the contract for the pay-per view" Paul said holding the form up to show the three of them

"And this couldn't have waited?" AJ asked irritated

"No honey it couldn't have because this is exactly what I used to tell you" Paul started "You're not very smart or business savvy so that's why I used to take care of all that for Phil"

"And you're the smart one?" Amy questioned with a chuckle

"He ran his own company into the ground" Adam said to Amy both ignoring Paul Heyman who was a mere few feet away "And he's business savvy now?"

"Do you two even remember how many young talents I had discovered?" Paul shot back at them "Your boy Punk is just one of many"

"Phil is a pretty talented guy I'm sure he would have made it just fine without you riding his coattails" Adam shot back. Paul looked like he wanted to respond but could tell he was out numbered

"Since none of you will help I'll just find Phil myself" Paul said turning around abruptly and heading towards the back of the gym

"I don't know how you don't punch him in the face every week" Amy said to AJ who still had an angry look on

"I slapped him a couple of times" AJ offered

* * *

Sure enough Paul found Punk and Kofi at the weights. Punk was bench-pressing and Kofi was spotting him.

"Heyman's here" Kofi said as Punk rested the bar and shot up to see Paul Heyman heading towards them with a smile

"Gentlemen" Paul smiled as Punk stood up so he could be eye-to-eye with his former friend

"Get lost" Punk warned

"I am just here to drop off your contract for your match against-" Paul started but Punk cut him off

"Don't even say his name to me" Punk warned as Paul took a step back snatching the contract out of his hands "Get out of here"

"You're not going to look it over?" Paul questioned as Punk took a seat on the bench he was just working on

"No I'm in the middle of something" Punk shot back

"Mr. Page wants this contract signed as soon as possible" Paul told Punk firmly

"I could give a crap what he wants" Punk warned him

"I heard about last night" Paul started as Kofi watched anxiously, he knew where this was going. If anyone knew how to push Punk's buttons it was Paul Heyman "I know it must have been surprising to see your wife in a compromising position with her ex-lover but I hardly think-" Paul stopped as he watched Punk shot up and started to head towards Paul but Kofi stood in the middle

"Not the time or place" Kofi whispered to Punk who just kept his eyes on Paul Heyman

"You go back to wherever you came from and you tell your boy that next time I catch him even looking my wife I'm going to do worse then break his nose. This career that he's waited so long to start will be over" Punk threatened but Paul just smiled

"I'm glad to see you're getting some of that fire back kid" Paul told him "Speaking of the Mrs. I passed her on my way in working with Amy and Adam?" he questioned with a smirk "That a wise idea?" he asked Punk who was still just glaring at the man "I mean you and Amy have quit the history so I hope they don't leave you two alone for long periods of time. And let's not forget Adam's reputation of being attracted to women who are already involved" he told him and waited for some sort of a reaction but didn't get one. Punk turned his frown into a grin

"It's not working Paul" Punk told him "You have become so insignificant to me that anything you say to me is starting to not effect me at all"

"You know I'm always right" Paul told him and Punk just shook his head

"No you're not and I'm going to prove that when I beat both your boys" Punk smirked "You reminded me a few weeks ago that you know me better then anyone, you know my moves and the way that I fight but don't forget I know you too. I know exactly what you're teaching that new hot head you took in and I'm going to use it against you. Now get out of here before I have security throw you out" Punk finished then headed back to his bench leaving Paul fuming.

"Ouch" Kofi smirked at Paul then headed over to Punk.

* * *

A few hours later after leaving the gym and having lunch with Kofi, Amy and Adam, AJ & Punk decided to take a stroll around the city

"I've got a surprise for you" Punk told her causing AJ to raise an eyebrow

"What is it?" She asked anxiously

"What kind of surprise would it be if I told you?" Punk shot back causing her to chuckle

"I can't wait you know how excited I get" AJ reminded him

"We're almost there" Punk promised leading her down a busy street

"Am I underdressed?" AJ quizzed looking down at her jeans and black t-shirt "Am I overdressed?"

"I always think you're overdressed" Punk told her seriously earning a playful slap "You're dressed fine" he told her abruptly stopping and opening the door to a tattoo parlor

"This is it?" AJ asked him confused

"Yep" Punk said motioning for AJ to step in ahead of him

"There he is!" the young tattoo artist smiled walking towards Punk "The champ is here"

"Hey Dave" Punk said shaking his hand "I'd like you to meet my wife"

"AJ" Dave smiled shaking her hand "I've seen you on TV and you are much prettier in person"

"Thank you" AJ smiled trying to hide her blush

"We're all ready for you so we'll meet you in the back" Dave told Punk then headed towards the back room

"You're getting a tattoo?" AJ questioned and Punk smirked down at his wife

"Not just any tattoo" Punk told her removing his wedding band

"You're getting a wedding band tattooed on your finger?" AJ questioned watching him remove the ring

"Yep" Punk told her proudly "What do you think?"

"I want to one too" AJ replied quickly

"You've never had a tattoo before" Punk reminded her

"I know but I love this idea" AJ told him giving him a smile "A tattoo is forever just like us"

"Are you sure? You don't have to do this" Punk told her but she just gave him a smile then removed her own wedding band

"A hundred percent" AJ told him placing the band in his hand "I couldn't think of a better first tattoo"

"Let's do it" Punk smiled proudly at his young wife and led her into the back room

"You all set Punk?" The artist asked placing gloves on

"I want to go first" AJ objected quickly

"She wants to go first" Punk shrugged

"I didn't realize you were getting a tattoo" Dave smiled smacking the chair motioning for her to sit

"Me either" AJ told him starting to feel nervous

"What are you getting?" Dave questioned

"Same thing as him" AJ said pointing at Punk and Dave just smiled and nodded

"Sounds good to me" Dave smirked taking AJ's hand and placing the outline around her ring her ring finger "What do you think?"

"I love it" AJ said admiring it like it was an actual ring

"Alright" Dave said turning on the needle, which made that loud buzzing noise

"Phil" AJ said looking at the needle

"Yea babe" Punk said walking over to her as she grabbed his hand with her free one "Hold my hand" AJ said gripping his hand as hard as she could

"Always" Punk smirked "It's not going to hurt that much"

"Yea it's real small" Dave promised "I'll be done in ten minutes"

"I'm not scared" AJ told the two of them who were holding back smiles "I've just never volunteered to have some one poke me with needles for over ten minutes before"

"It's not really poking" Dave told her as he adjusted the color in the machine "It's more like coloring and pinching"

"Pinching I can handle" AJ told them seriously but the fear still evident in her eyes "I'm a wrestler I get tossed around all the time"

"It's going to be over before you know it" Punk promised as AJ looked up at him

"Ok I'm going to start" Dave warned as the needle pressed to AJ's flesh she squinted in pain but kept her eyes on Punk the entire time which as promised didn't take longer then ten minutes "All done" he told AJ as he wiped around the red swollen finger "Take a look"

"It looks great" AJ said with a smile "And it didn't hurt that much"

"I told you" Punk said enjoying AJ's excitement "Now I'm branded on you for life, no getting rid of me now"

"There's tattoo removal" AJ told him as he glared at her "I'm kidding" AJ smiled jumping out of her seat so Punk could sit

"Let me wrap that up for you" Dave said to AJ

"Thank you" AJ smiled at Dave as he wrapped her small finger

"You ready champ?" Dave asked Punk who just nodded

"You need me to hold your hand?" AJ asked walking over to Punk who let out a chuckle. The man covered in tattoos didn't need his hand held

"Always" Punk said letting AJ take his hand


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Punk, AJ and Kofi arrived at Raw Monday night in a rather calm manner. AJ was summoned to Stephanie McMahon's office while Punk headed back to his locker room with Kofi.

"AJ" Stephanie said to the young Diva sitting across from her also in the room was Triple H

"Am I in trouble?" AJ questioned nervously but Stephanie gave her a small smile

"No you're not" Triple H told her immediately calming AJ's nerves "We wanted to talk about what happened last week with Scott Page"

"It's ok" AJ promised her two bosses

"We don't tolerate this kind of behavior AJ and no one is giving us a straight answer as to what really happened" Stephanie told her

"Well what did Scott tell you?" AJ questioned

"That he fell down and Punk was enough to help him up" Triple H told her in a mock tone

"Then that's what happened" AJ shrugged

"We want you to feel safe here AJ" Stephanie told her bluntly "It's one thing to go out in the ring and let things get out of hand but it's another when it follows you backstage"

"I'm really ok" AJ assured her "We have a past as Paul pointed out and we had an argument and he fell" AJ lied and she knew both Stephanie and Triple H weren't buying it but they would accept it

"We can't help you if you're not honest" Triple H reminded her "But if that's what you want to stick with ok"

"Thanks" AJ mumbled not entirely comfortable with lying to them

"Scott Page's contract is only for a few weeks, once Elimination Chamber comes we have to decide whether we want to keep him or not" Stephanie informed the younger diva "If you have any issues before then you'd like to address with us our door is opened"

"I will" AJ promised standing up

"You got yourself a tattoo I see" Stephanie smiled taking AJ's hand to examine the wedding band wrapped around her ring finger

"You like it?" AJ asked her, she was extremely proud of it and loved showing it off

"It's very nice" Stephanie admired "My husband isn't crazy about tattoos" she teased glancing over to Paul

"I don't like needles" Triple H defended "But that's very punk-like of you" he said pointing to the tattoo

"It is, isn't it?" AJ asked fondly starring at the small drawing on her finger

"I see it's not just you who has rubbed off on him" Stephanie smiled "Good luck tonight AJ"

"Thanks Stephanie" AJ said with a wave walking out of the office

"You still give it three months?" Stephanie questioned her husband once AJ left the room

"I gave it three months when they thought they were secretly dating" Triple H told her "Now he's married her and cut off Paul Heyman which I thought would never happen"

"I hope it lasts" Stephanie sighed taking a seat back in her chair "She's so happy"

"I hope it lasts too because Punk has been much easier to be around with her around" Triple H said seriously earning a glare from Stephanie "You know it's true! The guy has become a real leader back here now and people actually enjoy his company for a change. I'd hate to see what he would be like if they ever ended"

* * *

AJ headed into Punk's locker room and was surprised to find him there with John Cena

"Hey John" AJ smiled as John walked over to give her a hug

"How are you doing?" John asked her cautiously

"I've never been better" AJ told him then flashed him her new tattoo "Look what I got"

"It's already started" John smirked at AJ "He's turning you into him"

"Hey she wanted that" Punk defended

"I'm sure she did" John said to him then turned back to AJ "I always felt a women with a tattoo is sexy"

"Thank you" AJ smiled

"Yea thank you John" Punk added to remind him he was still standing there

"What's going on?" AJ asked the two

"I'm talking to Punk about my fight tonight" John told her

"Who are you fighting?" AJ questioned

"Scott Page" John told her and AJ's face fell

"Why?" AJ questioned

"It'll be fine" Punk promised AJ, he knew John and AJ were close like a brother/sister relationship backstage. "I'm going to be at commentary during the fight"

"Why does he get a chance to fight either of you?" AJ asked the two of them "He's not good enough, he's only been around for a few weeks and he's already passing over the younger guys who have been training and fighting so hard"

"It's because we want to fight him" Punk told her "If I didn't ask for it Scott wouldn't even be on TV he'd be fighting in dark matches before the live shows"

"And I also asked for this fight" John informed AJ

"Why?" AJ questioned folding her arms

"Because Scott Page deserves to be knocked down a few pegs before his match against Punk" John started "This has been my locker room for years and I won't have anyone disrupting it the way he's been doing it"

"You have to be careful he's a dirty fighter" AJ told him and John gave her a small smile

"I've fought dirty guys before" Cena reminded her "I've even fought Punk"

"And lost" Punk piped in earning a glare from Cena

"What I need you to do AJ is stay backstage during the fight" John told her

"No matter what" Punk said firmly walked over to her giving her the same hard look John was. AJ was outnumbered and she knew it.

"Believe me the last place I want to be is anywhere near Scott" AJ assured the two former champions

"Good" John said then turned to Punk "I'll see you out there"

"He'll be fine" Punk told AJ who sighed

"If he gets hurt out there-" AJ started

"Did you really think John Cena of all people backstage wouldn't want to be involved in this fight?" Punk questioned "He loves playing hero"

"He's not my hero" AJ said to him

"I know because I am" Punk smirked walking over to her

"And what are you going to do out there?" AJ questioned

"Don't worry about me" Punk told her "Worry about you. You have a match to get ready for"

"Yes I do" AJ said putting on a smile, she loved getting into the ring "I can't wait to try out some of the stuff Amy and Adam showed up"

"I'll be watching" Punk said as AJ grabbed some of her clothes and headed into the other room to get changed

* * *

AJ headed to the ring, tonight she was fighting her friend Natalya. She was trying to remain aware of her surroundings in case Paul Heyman or Beth showed up at ring side. As Natalya made her way down to the ring the fight started

"_Look at AJ_!" The King shouted admiring her new moves "_She's really been training_"

"_Well she should be, she's getting into the ring with Beth Phoenix in a few weeks in not just any ordinary match but a strap match_" Michael Cole added

"_I can't wait_!" King beamed as they watched AJ lift Natalya into a spine buster "_That's it it's over_!" King yelled anxiously except it wasn't and Natalya kicked out "_I wonder if Punk has been training her?"_

"_I don't think CM Punk is in the position to be training anyone King, he's gotten jumped so many times these last few weeks he's the one who should be training_" Cole mocked "_And what is that on AJ's finger_?"

"_Looks like a tattoo_" King said to Cole who let out a sigh

"_Now she's marked up her skin because of CM Punk, hasn't this man done enough to her?_" Michael Cole asked The King

"_I don't know AJ seems pretty happy as of late_" King noted "_And it shows in her performance in the ring_" they watched as the match went back and forth then AJ finished the match with the shining wizard to get the win.

AJ's hand was being raised in victory and she didn't even notice Beth Phoenix slip into the ring. Beth came up behind AJ and roughly turned her around to face to her but AJ just gave her signature crazy smile

"What are you smiling about!" Beth screamed and that's when AJ pointed behind her and there stood Lita who had also slipped into the ring right behind Beth and delivered the reverse of faith on Beth before she even had a chance to speak. AJ smiled looking down at Beth then walked over to Lita and raised her arm in victory as well.

"_That's not fair!_" Michael Cole shouted "_Elimination Chamber is going to be two on one_"

"_Lita's a special guest referee she's not fighting Cole_" King told him "_But if she wanted to I wouldn't stop her_!"

* * *

AJ headed backstage with Amy both smiling ear to ear

"Thanks so much" AJ told Amy "I knew she'd try something"

"Hey it was as much for me" Amy told her still smiling "It felt good to do that"

"I hope you two are proud of yourselves" Paul Heyman said walking towards them

"We are" Amy told him with a laugh

"I shouldn't be surprised Amy I mean cheating has always been your specialty if memory serves me correctly" Paul shot at her as Amy took a step forward but AJ wedged herself in between the two

"What's the matter Paul?" AJ taunted "You don't like surprise attacks on your people? Pulling out people from the past? I mean it's your game we're all just playing it"

"The more time you stay married to Punk the more I see him in you" Paul said with a smirk "It's nice to know how high you have elevated these last few months on your own merit I'm sure. Punk had nothing to do with it"

"Your words mean nothing to me anymore Paul because you have become the afterthought around here" AJ told him "No one cares what you say or do anymore because once Wrestlemania is over you are going to be gone along with your boys"

"That may very well be true" Paul nodded in agreement "But not before my boys leave a mark on your boy. If Punk can't make it to Wrestlemania because Scott Page destroys him at Elimination Chamber I am going to see to it that Scott Page gets Punks spot at the big show against Brock Lesnar"

"That's not going to happen" AJ told Paul confidently "What I think is going to happen is Punk is going to end Scott Page's career at chamber and then he's going to Wrestlemania and is going to beat Brock and then they'll both gone which will clear up his time to make his way back to the championship which you are so gung hoe on keeping him from"

"We'll see AJ" Paul said with a smirk "Just pay attention to Scott's match tonight because he won't be holding back like he has in the past" and with that said Paul walked passed the two women and headed to his locker room

* * *

AJ walked into Punk's locker room and found him with his headphones in and music blaring preparing for tonight. She was instantly bought back to the time they first started working together in storyline. She was still new and nervous and hadn't really interacted with Punk a lot just an occasional hi and bye before so she decided to head to his locker room to break the ice.

_AJ knocked on the locker room door but there was no answer, she was sure he was in there and that's when John Cena walked by._

"_He's in there" John told the young diva "He's probably just listening to music"_

"Oh" AJ said nervously "I'll just come back later-"

"-don't be silly he's not going to bite your head off" John smirked opening the door for AJ. And sure enough Punk was sitting with his back to the door bumping his head to the music blaring in his headphones. John walked over and tapped Punk on the shoulder startling him a bit as he quickly turned around and came face to face with Cena

"_What the hell Cena?" Punk asked annoyed yanking off his headphones but John just smirked at the current champion "Well? What are you doing here?" Punk demanded _

"_I found someone outside your door" John said stepping aside to reveal AJ _

"_I thought you said he wouldn't bite my head off" AJ teased John in a whisper_

"_I wouldn't have" Punk said giving AJ a smirk "Your head is too pretty to bite off. John on the other hand…"_

"Funny" John said slapping Punk on the shoulder "See you later champ, AJ" he said giving her smile

"_Sorry to bother you I didn't realize you were in the zone" AJ offered with a small smile and he couldn't help but smirk back at her_

"_It's fine, I'm always in the zone so I guess" Punk said eyeing her up and down "You need something?"_

"_Well Mr. McMahon just went over the new storyline with me and I wanted to make sure you were ok with it" AJ said to the champion _

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Punk questioned "I've always wanted the chance to work with Daniel more"_

"_Right" AJ said with a nod _

"_And I've seen your moves, watched you in NXT I think we'll work well together" Punk offered "I think you have the most potential out of every other diva back here"_

"Seriously?" AJ questioned 

"_Yea seriously" Punk told her firmly "I know Jay Lethal he told me all about you. You trained with all boys and worked harder then all of them put together"_

"I wouldn't say that" AJ said starting to blush

"_Don't sell yourself short. The only way you'll get noticed around here is if you let everyone know how good you are" Punk told her "You need to get out of this valet plot they have for you. You're better then that"_

"Thank you" AJ said to him "I just wanted to come back here and say hi and let you know that I won't disappoint you these next few weeks" Punk couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic young Diva

"_Look after the show do you want to grab a bite to eat? We can get to know each other a little before this starts" Punk offered_

"_I'd like that" AJ said trying to hide her excitement "Do you want me to ask Daniel to come along too? This way I'm not a third wheel to you and Beth" she asked with a laugh_

"_I know Daniel well enough" Punk teased "And Beth's not in town this week so it'll be just us"_

"_Ok I'll meet you back here after the show" AJ said then quickly turned around and rushed out the door_

"You're freaking me out" the voice said to AJ pulling her out of her thoughts. Punk was standing there looking at her strangely "What dream world where you just in?" he asked his wife with a laugh

"It was the past" AJ smiled plopping into a chair "I was just remembering the first time we really met"

"Oh you mean when you came gushing in here like some nervous fan trying to ask me out?" Punk questioned with a laugh

"That's not really how I remember it" AJ said with a smirk "I remember you asking me out"

"I was just doing what you were originally in there to do" Punk defended "I didn't hear you complaining"

"And to think I almost walked away that night" AJ said to him "Because you had to have your music"

"If you didn't come in that night it would have happened another night" Punk smirked confidently "I would have made sure of it"

"You are acting like you had me picked out and this entire storyline set up" AJ smirked but noticed when Punk just raised an eyebrow and remained quiet "Did you?" AJ asked him seriously

"When I had the meeting with Vince and we were thinking of ways to get me in the ring with Daniel I suggested you" Punk offered

"Did you really? Why?" AJ asked wanting to know everything

"Yes really and because I wanted to work with you. Daniel talked about how great you were and I thought you were kind of cute" Punk shrugged as AJ narrowed her eyes

"Kind of cute?" AJ questioned disbelievingly

"Yea I was in a relationship April I wasn't girlfriend hunting" Punk mocked "I thought you were cute in a geeky way"

_Punk was backstage making an appearance on Smackdown when he bumped into his old friend Daniel Bryan._

"_Look at you champ" Daniel smirked shaking Punk's hand and pulling him into a hug_

"_How have you been? I haven't seen you around the halls of Raw as of late" Punk noted_

"_I'm good, good hoping to get a shot at that soon" Daniel said tapping Punk's belt that was slung over his shoulder_

"_In due time" Punk promised "I've seen your stuff so you're what? Playing a crazy boyfriend?"_

"Something like that" Daniel smirked "I'd really hate it but I love working with AJ"

"I bet you do" Punk smirked raising an eyebrow

"_It's not like that" Daniel warned with a smirk "She's all business and a killer wrestler to boot"_

"I've seen her around she seems alright" Punk shrugged 

"_She's good man, she's like a mini you. She runs around with her goofy comics and plays video games when she isn't training. Not a party girl either" Daniel smirked "Actually if things go south with Beth I think you two would really hit it off"_

"You're a matchmaker now?" Punk questioned "I don't need assistance in my love life but thanks"

"I'm just saying she's more your type" Daniel defended "She's back here somewhere I think you should meet her she's actually a big fan" he looked around looking for AJ and they spotted her by a catering table

"_AJ" Heath Slater smirked walking over to placing an arm around her "When are you ever going accept my invitation"_

"When hell freezes over" AJ smirked not making eye contact as she poured herself a cup of coffee 

"_The way to get noticed around here is when you're attached to a big name" Heath reminded her and that's when she looked up at him and grinned_

"_So how would going out with you get me noticed?" AJ questioned causing Heath's smile to turn into a frown _

"_Look AJ I'm just trying to help you out here" Heath offered as AJ narrowed her eyes_

"_Help me? In case you haven't noticed I'm working with Daniel Bryan who happens to be one of the best wrestlers in this entire company and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'm learning more from him just by watching from ringside then you could teach me in a year" AJ shot back at the rookie wrestler who was in shock by her outburst and watched as she turned and walked down the hall not seeing Daniel & Punk observing the entire altercation_

"_Maybe you should introduce us" Punk said to Daniel with a smirk as he watched AJ walk away. She was so small but yet had alot of fire and passion. He was impressed._

"_I told you man" Daniel smirked lightly slapping the champion_

"_Whatever AJ!" Heath shouted as she walked down the hall "You can call me when you get a clue!" he turned around and was instantly nose-to-nose with Daniel Bryan_

"_I don't think she's going to call" Daniel smirked at Heath. He was dying to say something to him but didn't want AJ to see. He knew she could defend herself and didn't like anyone else fighting her battles _

"_Hey Heath" Punk said walking over to the two "Do you think after the show you could take me out to dinner? I really want to get noticed and you being a big name and all just might do the trick" he mocked _

"_I was just messing around" Heath defended then walked away_

"You're not winning any points here" AJ warned causing Punk to smile at her.

"Ok the truth was I thought you were very attractive and I know we shared the same love of wrestling, comics and video games and thought we'd work very well together" Punk admitted

"That's better" AJ smiled giving him a sweet quick kiss on the lips "Did you catch my match?" Punk just gave her an 'are you kidding me look?' "What did you think?"

"I thought you were great all that extra practice is really showing" Punk said to her "And the Amy thing was pretty smart too"

"Of course it was" AJ smiled proudly "I bumped into Paul backstage"

"Of course you did" Punk mocked "Was his entourage with him?"

"Nope just annoying lonely Paul" AJ said to him "He's pretty confident in Scott"

"He has to be, he's a booker AJ" Punk reminded her "He needs people to think his guys are the best and the truth is they're just mediocre"

"You'll watch John's back tonight though right?" AJ questioned and Punk nodded at her

"Yea I will. I'll watch out for the Shield, Lesnar and whoever else Paul thinks he's going to send down there" Punk promised he knew John was having this fight to stick up for himself and mostly AJ. John may be a boy scout but he's always watched AJ's back "Relax a little. Try to think back to more of the times you used to spend trying to get me alone" he said causing her to laugh, which was his goal

"You really are full of yourself" AJ said still smiling "Is that how this courtship went? I was just chasing you after you like a lost puppy that you fed once then wouldn't leave your doorstep?"

"Your words sweetheart not mine" Punk smirked

"I know more then you think" AJ said confidently folding her arms

"What are you talking about?" Punk questioned

"Heath Slater" AJ offered as Punk rolled his eyes "I saw you and Daniel watching me one of the many times I told him off"

"It was very impressive" Punk nodded "I liked your fire"

"Yea but what was amazing was that right before we started dating Heath never asked me out again" AJ said to him and Punk looked at her with a blank stare

"He probably just realized you were out of his league" Punk shrugged

"The man who had asked me out every week since NXT just all of the sudden one day decided to give up?" AJ questioned her husband "As a matter of fact it was around the time you broke up with Beth" she said tapping her chin

_AJ and Punk had been working together for a few weeks now. She had just had her tag-team match against Kane and Daniel with Punk as her partner. She headed backstage to get changed because it had become a nightly ritual for her and Punk to grab food after Raw. And she knew he and Beth had just broken up so she wanted to cheer him up a bit._

"_Hey AJ great match" Heath said as AJ slowly turned around _

"_Thanks a lot" AJ said to him _

"_How about we go grab a bite eat?" Heath offered as AJ rolled her eyes_

"_Heath its becoming foolish now-" AJ started_

"_Look I'm a good guy just give me a chance to prove it" Heath said in a sad voice _

"_I've got plans tonight" AJ shrugged "But even if I didn't it would never and I mean ever happen" she said her usual perky voice then turned on her heels skipped down the hall _

"_Heath" Punk said from behind him startling him_

"Hey Punk" Heath said slightly nervous

"_What you're not going to congratulate me on a good match? AJ wasn't the only one in it" Punk reminded him with a smirk _

"_Wasn't paying much attention to you man" Heath said with a slap playfully slapping Punk's shoulder but Punk was amused_

"_Well maybe if you paid more attention to me and less attention to AJ you wouldn't be wrestling in dark matches and getting beat up every week" Punk offered casually "Leave AJ alone"_

"I didn't see your name anywhere on her" Heath defended causing the champion to glare at him which made him uneasy and immediately regretted his words 

_"Maybe you're not looking close enough thing" Punk threatned_

You two are-" Heath started fumbling over his words "look man I'm sorry I had no idea" then quickly walked down the hallway as AJ watched from a distance and the smile never left her face

"You caught me" Punk told her defeated

"That's what I thought" AJ smiled as one of the producers walked in

"You're up Punk" She said and Punk just nodded

"Remember stay back here" Punk said to her as she grabbed his pinky with her own

"Pinky promise" she smiled as he leaned down and gave her a kiss as Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella walked into the locker room

"Hey my babysitters are here!" AJ squealed with fake excitement

"We're not babysitters" Daniel defended

"We're friends" Brie nodded taking a seat next to AJ. Brie and AJ had always gotten along and got very close when she was traveling with Daniel Bryan during there storyline last year

* * *

Punk was sitting at commentary with Michael Cole and Jerry as they watched John Cena walk out

"_So what are you doing out here Punk? Sizing up the competition_?" Jerry questioned the former champion

"_No more like I wanted a front row seat to see Scott Page's teeth get kicked in_" Punk replied coolly as Scott Page made his way to the ring accompanied by Paul Heyman. Scott entered the ring and locked eyes with Punk

"_I can feel the tension_" Jerry remarked "_Looks like he's giving you the stink eye Punk_!"

"_If he wants to make eyes at me that's his business but I'm a happily married man_" Punk mocked

"_Does this hatred you have for Scott Page have more to do with his involvement with Paul Heyman your former friend or AJ your wife_?" Michael Cole questioned

"_It has more to do with his personality which absolutely sucks_" Punk shot at Cole causing the King to laugh

"_But he did kiss your wife not too long ago_" Michael reminded Punk

"_Yea I remember thanks for bringing that up again_" Punk said annoyed

They watched as the match got underway and Scott Page really wasn't fighting back. He was taking Cena's punches but not going down and wasn't all that effected by them. Punk watched the fight very closely. Clearly Page's plan was to tire out Cena then strike.

"_He's like a robot!_" Jerry marveled "_He's taking every hit and isn't event feeling it_"

"_Does this make you nervous for Elimination Chamber_?" Cole asked Punk

"_Not in the slightest_" Punk remained cool as Scott started to fight back against Cena. Scott and Cena were going blow to blow when Scott landed a hard hit on him knocking him to the mat. Clearly it was a 'real' punch that knocked the wind out of Cena.

"_This is like a bar room brawl_" Jerry noted "_I think Cena's knocked out cold_"

"_No he's fine_!" Cole argued "_Look his eyes are opening_"

Cena started to shake his head to help bring him back to reality when he felt his ankle being twisted. Scott Page had using what used to be called 'the angle lock' on the former champion. He almost twisted his ankle right off and Cena began to beat the mat profusely tapping out as the ref rang the bell. Paul Heyman walked over to Punk pointing at him

"You'll be tapping next!" He shouted at Punk who took his head set off seeing that even though the bell had rung Scott wouldn't let the hold go. Punk rushed past Paul and slid into the ring which caused Scott to let go of Cena who was yelling in agony holding his ankle.

"You wanna go?!" Scott challenged stepping towards Punk but that's when Brock Lesnar's music hit and he furiously made his way down to the ring. He looked from Scott to Punk and rushed at Punk forcing him into a corner as Punk punched his back. Brock got the upper hand and lifted Punk into a devastating F5 leaving him out cold. That's when Paul Heyman entered the ring and pointed to Cena. Brock picked Cena up easily and he met the same fate as Punk did.

"Break his ankle!" Paul yelled at Scott but pointed at Cena as Scott made his way over to Cena he was quickly grabbed by Brock and was in position for the F5 "What are you doing!" Paul yelled at Brock as he dropped Scott to the mat as well. The ring was now riddled with bodies. Punk was lying in one corner, John in the other and Scott in the middle. "What was that!" Paul yelled at Brock and the two bickered for a few moments. Brock didn't notice Scott had gotten up already and was standing behind him "No don't!" Paul yelled at Scott who didn't seem to effected by the F5 and lifted Brock into his very own F5 and dropped him to the mat same as he did to him just a few minutes ago

"What is going on!" Paul shouted "Do you realize what you just did!" he yelled at Scott "That's Brock Lesnar!" he yelled but that's when Scott then lifted Paul Heyman and dropped the F5 on him

"No one is better then me!" Scott yelled then raised his arms in victory ignoring the carnage around the ring

"_Wow he just took out three former champions and Heyman_" The King noted as they watched Scott Page taunt the crowd as he left the ring. That's when trainers and reefers raced into the ring

"_I think once Punk comes to he's going to realize he took bit off more then he could chew_" Michael Cole noted "_Scott Page is alot better then we gave him credit for_"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Backstage AJ, Daniel & Brie were watching the match unfold. AJ was fidgeting with her hands while Brie was biting on her nails.

"It's fine you two its over" Daniel told the two girls

"Please go out there and check on them" AJ pleaded "Scott's gone, just check on Phil and John"

"I can't I promised Punk I'd stay back here" Daniel said to her

"Well so did I!" AJ shouted back then took a breath "I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Daniel assured her "But Scott's not out there which means he's back here"

"John seemed really hurt" Brie said with same look of fear in her eyes "That guy might have broken his ankle"

"I knew this was a huge mistake" AJ said standing up and pacing back and forth "I told him not to do it!"

"John is a big boy he makes his own decisions" Daniel reminded her as she headed for the door "Where are you going?"

"To the trainers room" AJ told him

"AJ don't" Brie said abruptly standing to her feet "What if that guy is back here?"

"He can't hurt me back here, there's too many people" AJ assured her

"Brie is right" Daniel told her "Plus you promised Punk you'd stay here"

"I promised I wouldn't go out there and I'd stay backstage, this is backstage" AJ told him swiftly opening the door and rushing out

"Daniel" Brie said to him and he let out a sigh

"Come on" Daniel said holding the door opened so Brie and himself could follow AJ

* * *

In the trainers room Brock was sitting back there having his shoulder iced, as was Punk. A trainer was checking out Paul and John was lying on a table while the medics assessed the damage to his ankle.

"He ok?" Punk asked one of the medics checking Cena

"I'm fine" Cena seethed in pain

"We need to have an x-ray" The medic told him

"I said I'm fine!" John yelled

"I hope you're happy" Punk practically spat at Paul who looked confused by the comment

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul questioned his former friend

"You were so excited to stick it to AJ and me that you bought this lunatic in without any proper background checks and now look!" Punk shouted as John glared at Paul as well "He's a loose cannon! He attacked my wife backstage, probably broke John's ankle and beat up you and Brock! Bravo Paul! Bravo!"

"I warned you about getting into the ring with him!" Paul shouted at John

"Shut up!" Punk yelled "If John's ankle is broken it's all on you!"

"It's not broken" John said to Punk "I can still move it"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Punk asked Paul "Is this what you wanted?"

"Did I want to get thrown in the air and dropped on the ground?" Paul mocked tapping his chin "Of course not!"

"I want a fight with him" Brock told Paul as Punk smirked

"Uh-oh" Punk mocked

"Let's not be hasty" Paul said to Brock "He's fighting Punk-"

"I want the fight!" Brock yelled startling Paul

"He wants the fight" Punk mocked to Paul who just rolled his eyes at him

"I got that" Paul shot at Punk then turned back to Brock

"He made a mistake-" Paul started

"He made a mistake? You're damn right he did!" Brock yelled standing up and headed to the door. He opened it quickly as AJ was about to open it from the other side. He barley looked at AJ as he brushed past her, Daniel and Brie

"Hey baby" AJ said walking over to him and gently pulling him into a hug  
"Gag me" Paul mocked

"I wish I could" AJ shot back giving Paul the meanest glare she could muster

"Ignore him" Punk said to AJ

"You ok?" AJ asked

"I'm fine" Punk promised then she went over to John

"John-" AJ started

"If you're here to apologize don't" John warned her "And I'm fine I promise"

"If you need anything please let me know" AJ said to him "You need a ride to the hospital?"

"I'm not going to the hospital" John told her

"Yes you are" Punk chimed in

"Look-" John started but stopped when he could see Scott Page standing outside the opened door. He had his eyes set straight on AJ and didn't go unnoticed by Punk either.

"AJ get back" Punk said quickly standing up and tugging on her arm to usher her behind him

"You lost?" Daniel asked Scott Page as Brie stepped next to AJ, hiding behind Punk as well. Scott made a move inside the room and Daniel and Punk were ready but a voice stopped them

"Scott Page" Triple H said from behind but Scott didn't turn around "My office now"

"No" Scott replied not even looking over his shoulder

"That wasn't a request" The voice Vince McMahon chimed in which caused Scott to turn around. They were with four very large security guards as well. Scott gave one last glance at the group in the training room then followed Vince to the office

"How's the ankle?" Triple H asked the trainer

"It's not broken but we'd like to take him for an x-ray" he told Triple H who nodded

"Do it" Triple H told him and noticed John was about to argue "It's not up for debate" He warned Cena. And telling by Triple H's voice he wasn't playing around- he was pissed off. "You ok?"

"I'm peachy" Punk said with a half smile

"I'm fine too" Paul Heyman offered to remind everyone he was still in the room

"Thank god" Triple H mocked "I don't know what we would have done if you had been seriously hurt"

"Scotty boy getting read the riot act?" Punk questioned Triple H

"More like handed his walking papers" Triple H told him causing Punk's face to fall

"No you can't do that" Punk argued

"Breech of contract" Triple H told him "He put other athletes in immediate danger, failure to follow protocol, insubordination- do I really have to continue here? I thought you'd be thrilled"

"After Elimination Chamber" Punk told him coolly "I want my shot at him"

"Not happening, not after tonight" Triple H told him causally "We'll come up with something else"

"No we won't" Punk warned "I want Scott Page at Elimination Chamber or I won't be at Elimination Chamber"

"Phil" AJ said in almost a whisper as Paul smiled

"We'll talk about this later" Triple H said turning and leaving the room but Punk followed him out

"I will walk!" Punk yelled but Triple H kept walking so Punk turned down the hall and headed for Vince's office.

* * *

Punk barged into Vince's office and Scott immediately stood up ready for a fight but the four guards stood in-between the men

"Do not fire him!" Punk yelled at Vince "I've played by your game, I've done everything you've ever asked- do NOT take this fight away from me!"

"It's not that simple" Vince told him standing up "Mr. Page broke the rules-"

"Screw the rules!" Punk shouted

"I won't endanger you at Elimination Chamber" Vince told him firmly "If you walk into the fight you might not walk out"

"I'll be walking out alright" Punk said with a laugh "As the winner!"

"It's not up for discussion" Vince said to him and Punk just shook his head

"I will walk out and not look back and you know it Vince!" Punk yelled threw the security guards trying to make eye contact "And then I will meet Scott Page on the street and we'll fight there for free and all the stupid people around will take videos of it and post it online and they'll all have a free pay-per view match. Is that what you want?" Scott watched Punk curiously as Vince made his way from around his desk and motioned for Punk to step outside the office with him

"Don't forget I'm still your boss here" Vince reminded him in a low hiss "You don't dictate who I keep and fire, you don't have that much pull"

"I'm you're highest ranking guy here" Punk reminded him as well "And when I say I'll walk out the door and head to ROH you know I mean it"

"After everything we've been through?" Vince questioned

"I want my fight" Punk told him slowly

"I can't sanction it" Vince said to him

"And that's a great storyline" Punk told him "Go out there next week and tell everyone you don't sanction the fight but we'll do it anyway!"

"You can get seriously hurt and you're more valuable to me in one piece" Vince shot back

"I won't be valuable to you at all when I'm gone" Punk challenged

"Go to ring of honor then because I may be a lot of things but I enjoy sleeping at night. If you got hurt-" Vince started

"I'm not going to get hurt" Punk cut him off "I have to do this. You have no idea what that man put AJ threw" he told Vince in a calmer tone trying to appeal to his boss "I have to do this"

"I don't know" Vince said shaking his head "I know you want to defend your wife and I respect the hell out of you for it but I'm just not sure"

"I'm a fighter" Punk told him "I can fight, I know how not to pull punches and I'm not scared of this guy. Scott Page walked into this company and walked all over you and embarrassed the business you built, he almost took out John tonight, he took out Brock! Let me do this, let me make this right"

"So I reward him? Pay him to fight?" Vince asked with a chuckle "I don't think I have that in me"

"It will be worth it" Punk promised "I can do this, I've put my faith in you and now I'm asking you to do the same" Vince studied the young former champion standing in front of him and let out a frustrated sigh

"Fine" Vince said causing Punk to smirk "He's gone after Elimination Chamber"

"Good" Punk said with a shrug

"And if I don't like the way the fight is going, I'm ending it- do you understand me?" Vince asked him sternly

"Yes" Punk said trying to hide his excitement

"I mean it!" Vince warned "If I go out there and end the fight I don't want you running around like Bret Hart in Montreal"

"You have my word" Punk promised

"Do not make me regret this Phil" Vince said then turned and walked back into his office

* * *

Inside the trainers room AJ and Brie were standing with John and Daniel was watching Paul with his arms folded

"Nikki is on her way" Brie assured John who just gave a painful nod

"Is there anything we can do?" AJ questioned John

"Yea make sure your husband breaks Scott Page's ankle at the Chamber" John said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood

"Yea that'll happen" Paul said with a huff

"How can you even defend him anymore?" AJ questioned "Look what he's done!"

"I'm not defending him but didn't you just here Mr. COO?" Paul questioned "Scott Page is done"

"It'll happen one way or another" AJ informed Paul walking towards him

"AJ" John warned

"I'm not going to hurt her" Paul said annoyed

"I think you already have" Brie chimed in as Daniel just watched closely to make sure Paul didn't try anything

"Was all this really worth it?" AJ questioned him sadly. Paul was surprised by her sad tone of voice he was expecting anger and lashing out "I know you hate me, I know that and I accept that. But did you really have to drag Phil and now John into this? Why did you do this?" Paul was speechless at first

"I never hated you AJ" Paul told her "I certainly don't like you but hate is a strong word"

"You bought a man to this company who tortured me to get a rise out of me and Phil and look what's happened" She said to him as Paul shook his head

"I wasn't expecting this" Paul admitted, showing the first signs of being human "I just wanted to put on a good show"

"Well I hope you got your moneys worth" AJ said as the tears started to build up "Not only do I have to live with the permanent scar that is Scott Page but so do the people I call family now"

"I didn't know" Paul admitted

"AJ" Punk said walking into the room and saw her face then turned to Paul "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing" Paul said in a soft tone as he leaned his head against the wall and looked at the ceiling

"Punk get her out of here" John said to him "I'll be fine, Nikki is on her way"

"Brie and I will keep him company" Daniel assured him

"You sure?" Punk asked him

"Yea get some rest" John said to him

"Alright" Punk said placing a hand on his friends shoulder

"Thank you" AJ whispered to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek

* * *

Punk and AJ stepped on the bus and she hadn't said a word since they the arena. She was reaching in her bag to grab some clothes out with her back facing Punk

"AJ" Punk said trying to get her attention

"Did you get your fight?" AJ questioned still not turning to face to him

"Yea I did" Punk confirmed and that's when AJ turned around surprising Punk. She had tears rolling down her cheeks "AJ" he said walking over to her using his thumb to wipe away some of her tears

"I'm scared Phil" AJ admitted "I don't want you fight him"

"I'll be fine" he told her

"You don't know that" she said pushing his hand away and stepping away "He's dangerous and he wants to hurt you"

"Same here" Punk told her coolly

"It's not the same" AJ said grabbing her head and plopping on the sofa trying to fight back her tears "You're a good person he's not! He doesn't care if he hurts you because he's leaving the company right after that anyway"

"I've trained more then him" Punk reminded her standing over her "I've got more passion then him and I've got more of a reason to win"

"If something happens to you what am I supposed to do?" AJ asked finally looking up at him making eye contact "How am I supposed to deal with that? I'm not just your girlfriend Phil I'm your wife, I want to build on our future and this company isn't our future. I want to go to a Met/Cubs game with you and argue over which team is better, I want to take a that nice honeymoon with you that we've been dreaming about, I want to celebrate our one year anniversary with you and have children with you" She said as he just stood there and let her vent "I want to argue over baby names and cry with you when she starts school. I want to sit there at her graduation and I want us to be the loudest parents there, I want you to hold me when I cry when she goes off to college. I want to dance with you at her wedding" she let it all out and noticed Punk was looking at her curiously

"I'm sorry" She said trying to get rid of her tears "I don't know what came over me-"

"-hey" Punk said taking a seat next to her holding her hand "I want all that too and we'll have it. I'm going to have a fight not brain surgery"

"I have a bad feeling" AJ said looking at him with her sad eyes which broke his heart

"I will be fine" Punk repeated "And then Scott Page will be gone and out of our lives forever. Then I'll go to Wrestlemania and kick Brock Lesnar's ass and then after all that we'll take off for a while"

"You promise?" AJ questioned

"I promise" Punk told her surely "Just stick by me these next few weeks and soon enough this will all be a memory"

"I'll always stick by you" AJ said offering the best smile she could muster

"A girl huh?" Punk asked her

"What?" AJ asked starting to calm down

"We're having a girl in our future life?" Punk asked her again and she smiled

"I know we've never talked about kids before but I can imagine" AJ told him which caused him to smirk

"I want kids with you AJ" Punk assured her "I just didn't know you had a girl all picked out"

"What's wrong with a girl?" AJ questioned

"For starters they're emotional, they date-" Punk started rambling off

"Boys date too you know" AJ reminded him

"It's different" Punk told her causally

"How so?" AJ questioned

"Boys date girls for only one reason" Punk told her "And I don't want my girl to be one of those girls"

"That's so cute" AJ smiled "I hope our daughter finds a man just like you"

"Oh god" Punk muttered looking up at the roof of the bus "Please I don't want to think about all the stupid boys I'm going to have to scare off right now"

"You wouldn't do that" AJ said to him and raised an eyebrow

"You want to bet?" Punk questioned "Ask my sisters how many of their boyfriends I've chased off"

"If you chase off all of her boyfriends how are we ever going to have grandchildren?" AJ questioned seriously as Punk groaned

"Now my imaginary daughter is having children?" Punk asked then shook his head "Conversation over"

"Oh come on" AJ said with a laugh as Kofi walked on the bus

"Hey guys you all set?" Kofi asked them

"Yea we were just waiting on you" Punk told him "As always"

"Cute" Kofi remarked telling the driver he could take off

"I know he is" AJ said giving Punk a kiss on the cheek

"Not what I meant but ok" Kofi said with a laugh "So I heard the fight is still on, how did you pull that off?" Punk was about to answer then looked down at AJ and decided now wasn't the best time to discuss it

"We're moving off that topic for the night" Punk said to Kofi eyeballing AJ and Kofi nodded taking the hint

"So what topic are we on?" Kofi questioned

"Our daughter" AJ said grinning at Punk who still had arms wrapped around his neck and her legs over his lap, the comment caused Kofi to choke on his water

"You're-" Kofi started pointing at AJ

"I'm not pregnant" AJ told him "Yet"

"Well I'm stunned you're not because you two sure get a lot of practice in" Kofi said causing AJ to blush

"What do you like listen at our door?" Punk asked his friend "Jealous?"

"Listen? The cars in the next lanes could hear you two" Kofi scoffed "Hey I get plenty when I go home ok"

"I'm sure you do" Punk mocked

"Phil" AJ said lightly slapping him "Stop teasing him"

"You know what I hope you have a daughter" Kofi said to Punk almost challenging him causing Punk to raise his eyebrows with a smirk "I can't wait until she brings home some uptight, rich kid who lives off his parents money who likes to sneak into clubs and smokes"

"That would never happen" Punk told him coolly "My imaginary daughter can't date"

"If she's anything like AJ you'll be in trouble" Kofi said pointing at his wife as Punk slowly looked at her then frowned

"What's wrong with me?" AJ questioned her husband then looked at Kofi "What is wrong with me?" she repeated

"Nothing" Kofi said quickly

"You have bad taste in men" Punk responded at the same time as Kofi

"I married you didn't I?" AJ said raising an eyebrow

"Yes and it's not just that you attract the wrong kinds of attention and before you get all pissy let me add it's not your fault" Punk told her causing her to squint her eyes at him

"Examples?" AJ questioned "Not including Scott"

"Ok Heath Slater" Punk said quickly causing Kofi to laugh and nod in agreement

"I didn't date him" AJ scoffed

"No but he was attracted to you" Punk told her "It's not your fault you were born so beautiful" he added causing Kofi to roll his eyes and AJ to smile

"I suppose" AJ shrugged "But that's it really? Two people?"

"Ok Ziggler" Punk added

"What about Nick?" AJ asked confused

"The guy was totally in love with you" Punk told her causing her to laugh

"Because he wanted to help me train? And what's wrong with Nick anyway? I thought you two got along?" AJ questioned

"There's more to it then that" Kofi said taking a sip of his water

"I want to hear the story" AJ said with a smile looking to Kofi then back to Punk "Please tell me the story?" she pleaded

"He's not going to tell you" Kofi said to her causing her to pout "But I will" he said with a smile earning a death glare from Punk

"Kofi" Punk warned

"Sorry too late" Kofi smirked "So this story takes place the night you pushed Punk and Daniel threw the table"

_Punk had just exited the stage and was looking for Daniel, he took the brunt of the hit and wanted to make sure he was ok. He headed towards the men's locker room and opened the door slightly only to hear a boom of a laughter_

_"…I'll tell you little AJ can push me thru any table, any time" Punk instantly knew that was the voice of the Miz, he was harmless and made stupid comments like that all of the time "What is her deal anyway? She really with Punk now?"_  
_  
"What makes you think that?" Dolph asked_

_"Heath told me that Punk shooed him off" Miz shrugged then laughed "He's been hiding from Punk for weeks now" Punk couldn't help but smile at the comment_

_"Nah he's not AJ's type" Dolph argued "AJ is more into a higher quality man"_  
_  
"Oh like yourself?" Miz questioned "I don't know you couldn't even train her"_  
_  
"Because Punk thinks he owns her" Dolph said to him "He thinks she's this sweet little girl from New Jersey but I've known girls like AJ my entire life. They don't go for guys like Punk and they certainly don't go for just one guy at a time"_  
_  
"No way man" Miz said with a wave of his hand_  
_  
"I'm telling you if Punk didn't interrupt our little training session I wouldn't even had made back to my hotel, I'd pull her in my backseat-" he was cut off when they heard a cough and looked to see Punk standing there_

_"Oh don't let me interrupt" Punk said casually closing the door and leaning on it "Please tell me all about your fantasy time with AJ"_  
_  
"That's alright" Dolph said slightly uneasy_

_"No really I'd love to hear you talk more about taking my AJ into the backseat of your car" Punk encouraged him to finish "Does she mace you by any chance? __Because that would be a great plot twist"_  
_  
"Your AJ?" Dolph questioned "Just because you two work together and go out to eat once a week doesn't mean she's yours-"_  
_  
"Man chill out" Miz said to him_

_"No and I know what you said to Heath a few a weeks back too" Dolph informed the champion who raised his eyebrows in intrigue "You don't own people here  
'Champ'. If I wanted to walk down that hall and ask AJ out there would be nothing you could do to stop me"_  
_  
"I think I could stop you" Punk smirked confidently "Try it, I dare you"_  
_  
"Wow" Dolph laughed "You're delusional"_  
_  
"How about you walk down that hall and ask her out" Punk said opening the door for him and that's when Kofi entered but no one paid any attention "Let me know what she says"_  
_  
"Why do you always have to stick your nose in my personal life?" Dolph questioned "First when I was training AJ-"_  
_  
"That wasn't training" Punk corrected "That was some horrible pick up attempt gone completely wrong"_  
_  
"She's not your property" Dolph reminded him "No one has dibs on Diva's back here, they're all up for grabs. You're not the only one who gets lonely on the road"_  
_  
"That's what you have your hand for Ziggles" Punk smirked as Dolph stepped towards him_

_"Back off" Miz warned Dolph "What is your problem?"_  
_  
"He is!" Dolph said pointing at Punk who innocently then pointed to himself "Ever since you got that belt you think you run this place"_  
_  
"I do run this place" Punk shrugged "Because I am the champion and one day in the very near future maybe you'll get-"_  
_  
"-I'm over this Punk" Dolph said cutting him off heading towards the door "I'll see you on the bus Mike" he said the Miz then walked out the door and bumped right into AJ as if on queue "AJ" Dolph smiled standing in front of Punk who was also smiling at AJ "I was just thinking about you"_  
_  
"He means talking about you" Punk corrected causing AJ to give him a confused look_  
_  
"What?" AJ asked_

_"Don't listen to him" Dolph said placing his arm around AJ's shoulders and motioning her to take a walk with him "Look I've been watching you out there and I think you're doing great"_  
_  
"Thanks" AJ smiled at him_

_"But you seem a little stiff out there" Dolph said causing her to frown slightly_

_"Really?" AJ questioned_

_"Yea and I'd love to help loosen you up" Dolph offered. Punk let out a laugh loud enough for AJ to hear_

_"That's really sweet Nick but I'll let you know" AJ said politely_

_"Yea whenever you want" Dolph smiled at her "You want to head back to the hotel with Mike and I? We're going to grab some dinner on the way"_  
_  
"That's really nice but I'm going with Punk" AJ said as Punk walked over and he placed his arm around her shoulders_

_"You almost ready?" Punk asked her_

_"I am ready you on the other hand are not" AJ said noticing he was still in his ring gear_

_"I'll change on the bus" Punk shrugged "Could you just grab me a t-shirt?" he questioned_  
_  
"Sure" She smiled stepping away but Punk grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss only inches away from Dolph_

_"Thanks" Punk smirked as AJ blushed_

_"No thank you" AJ teased wiping her lips and heading down the hallway_

_"Really man?" Dolph questioned Punk "I apologize, didn't know"_  
_  
"It's fine" Punk forced out, he was trying to be more of a leader in the locker room_

_"See you around" Dolph said defeated then walked away_

_"That was wrong man" Kofi said coming up behind him_

_"Are you kidding me? That was great!" Punk smirked at his friend_

_"Oh yea it was great to watch but still so very wrong" Kofi laughed_

"I thought he really just wanted to help me loosen up" AJ said to the two of them

"Oh he wanted to loosen you up alright" Kofi smirked that immediately turned to a frown when Punk glared at him

"That's because you're very sweet and innocent and if our daughter is like that I'm going to be chasing away with Dolph's and Heath's of this world for a long time" Punk remarked

"I love jealous Punk" AJ said ignoring his last comment

"I wasn't jealous and you know I don't get jealous" Punk reminded her

"He was jealous" Kofi chimed in "He was always jealous, let me tell you about this time you were-"

"That's enough" Punk said cutting him off standing up "You coming inside or do you want to have more story time with Kofi"

"More story time with Kofi" AJ smiled happily

"Ok you can stay here with Kofi and I'll just head into our very large bed, by myself and think of you" Punk shrugged innocently

"That's not fair" AJ argued

"Hey if you want to pass up a night with me a preferably long night because you know I'm tense and when I'm tense-" Punk started

"Lalala" Kofi said loudly covering his ears

"Ok you win" AJ smiled standing up and headed into the bedroom first

"Do me a favor, put your headphones in tonight" Punk remarked then closed the door, the last thing Kofi heard before putting his headphones on was the door locking


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who took the time out to review the story! I always appreciate reading what you think! Enjoy the next chapter and don't be afraid to review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Heading into the Smackdown arena Punk was actually pretty pleased with the events of last night. Scott had turned his back on Paul & Lesnar which meant it was no longer three on one. Granted all three men wanted at Punk but he was sure Lesnar wanted Scott Page more then he wanted Punk. This was working out better then he had thought. Tonight Punk was teaming with Alberto Del Rio to fight Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Punk still disliked Dolph Ziggler and not because he wasn't a great athlete because he was but for his flirtation with AJ. And of course Dolph has barley spoken to AJ since the last time he tried to ask her out but still Dolph would be a good way to release some of his pent up aggression.

"Can I come out with you tonight?" AJ questioned Punk, she was wearing a custom made bright yellow GTS shirt. Tonight would be the right night to go out with Punk because it was confirmed Brock wouldn't be here tonight and Scott Page was being kept off TV as much as possible.

"Sure" Punk smirked admiring her shirt "I think tonight is going to be a good night" he let out a sigh because they both knew good, drama-less filled nights were fewer and further between. Also it would just make him so happy to bring AJ out with him while Dolph had to watch "And I think Nick would really enjoy seeing you at ringside" he smirked

"You know if this stuff with Paul and Brock didn't happen I would be in a storyline with Dolph as his girlfriend" AJ pointed out to him as Punk let out a laugh

"Said who?" Punk challenged his wife who just smiled

"Stephanie" AJ confirmed

"I thought you were supposed to be working with Cena?" Punk questioned

"Yes and then I was going to turn on him and help Dolph win the money in the bank match" AJ smirked "We were going to be the new Edge and Lita"

"Sounds horrible" Punk muttered "I'm sorry to have ruined the opportunity for Nick to grope and man handle you for weeks. I'll have to apologize to him"

"You are so bad" AJ laughed throwing a towel at him "He's a nice guy you can't fault him for having good taste" Punk let out a loud laugh

"I suppose so" he smirked over at his wife that's when there was a knock at the door "Go away!" Punk shouted as AJ smirked playfully slapping Punk's arm as she walked to the door and opened it to find Paul Heyman standing there.

"Are you lost?" AJ asked with a smile tilting her head to the side

"Hello AJ it's always a pleasure" Paul smiled back towards her "May I come in?"

"No" Punk answered quickly "What are you doing here Heyman"

"I need five minutes of your time" Paul assured the duo "Then I'll leave, I swear"

"I think you've wasted enough of our time" Punk shot back

"Please Phil" Paul pleaded "If our years of friendship meant anything to you, you'll hear me out" as Punk was about to open his mouth in response, probably a very sarcastic response AJ cut in

"Let's hear what he has to say" AJ chimed as Punk looked down at this wife in confusion "He looks all sad and pathetic"

"You gotta love crazy chicks, am I right Paul?" Punk questioned with a smirk opening the door for him to enter, which he slowly did

"Thank you guys" Paul started he saw the amused faces of Punk & AJ watching him carefully "I don't do this often but I'd like to apologize for this Scott Page thing. I normally don't make bad decisions but when I do I own them and I'm sorry"

"That was very heartfelt" Punk replied sarcastically "Wouldn't you agree April?"

"Absolutely" AJ nodded in agreement both standing a few feet away from Paul with their arms folded across their chests "It tugged at my heart strings" Paul just rolled his eyes

"Obviously you're still going to go threw with this fight that I know Vince isn't pleased about at all" Paul started "I'd like to stand in your corner again. One night only, one last match"

"Not a chance in hell" Punk shot at him causing Paul to sigh "I don't trust you"

"You can trust me with Scott Page" Paul promised "Do you think I want to stand there and support the man who F5ed me and my good friend Brock Lesnar? No! I want to be in the corner of the man who has morals-"

"Cut the crap" Punk said cutting him off "For some reason I do believe you want to stand in my corner but I'm not letting you. Do you think I forgot that you're the one who bought Scott Page here? Unleashed Brock Lesnar and The Shield on me? Let's not forget about your poor treatment towards AJ. I don't even want to be in the same company as you let alone have you stand behind me during a fight"

"Besides Punk already has someone in his corner" AJ smirked

"You?" Paul asked pointing at her "You're going to be helping him? That's laughable"

"No, no" Punk corrected "She won't be helping she'll be watching at a close distance because as much as I want to destroy Scott Page if anyone deserves a front row seat for that it's AJ"

"What if he goes after her?" Paul questioned Punk "Are you really that confident in your abilities that you can protect her? Wouldn't that be rather distracting?"

"AJ will be sitting in the audience with my family and friends" Punk told him "She'll be out of harms way but thanks for the concern"

"I'm concerned for her" Paul said to Punk completely ignoring AJ "You don't know the things that man has said about her! Even I thought it was over the line"

"What type of things did he say?" Punk questioned starting to get curious as to what Scott Page was thinking

"Well he told me that when he-" Paul started but AJ stopped him mid sentence

"It doesn't matter what Scott said" AJ said glaring at Paul "All that matters is Scott Page is going to get what he deserves in two weeks you are not going to get your spot on TV. Isn't that what this is about? Brock isn't fighting so you want an excuse to show up on TV?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Paul said with a laugh

"Is it really that ridiculous?" Punk questioned his former mentor "Your five minutes are up get out and don't come back" he told Paul who had a defeated look on his face

"Just thought I'd offer my help" Paul said heading towards the door

"Paul" Punk said walking towards him so AJ was out of ear shot "I meant what I said to you a few weeks. You have a long overdue beating coming from at some point in the near future and nothing is going to change that" Punk told him and with that said left the locker room without a word

"He's a piece of work" AJ remarked "He starts this entire mess then looks to get back in"

"He's just desperate" Punk shrugged but still couldn't get Paul's comment out of his head about the things Scott Page would say about AJ

"You know I remember when you first bought Paul back and I knew right then and there he hated me" AJ smirked at the memory "I just never thought he would go this far"

"Why don't you fill me in then" Punk said taking a seat trying to relax "Story time doesn't always have to be with Kofi"

"Oh but Kofi has an amazing story voice" AJ smiled taking a seat opposite him

"Come on" Punk encouraged "I'd love to hear about your first encounter with my good friend Paul"

"Alright" AJ muttered

_AJ had just filmed her wedding promo and was still in her wedding gown skipping around backstage_

"_Great promo out there AJ" a director shouted in AJ's direction _

"_Thank you!" AJ smiled back as she headed to Punk's locker room, which they had started sharing. He was currently out there filming a promo with Daniel and The Rock. All she wanted to do was get out of her uncomfortable wedding dress and jump into sweats and watch the rest of the show. She opened Punk's locker room door and quickly started to unzip the back of her dress as she let it fall to the floor she was startled by an unfamiliar voice_

"_Aren't you cute as a button" Paul Heyman smiled _

"_Oh my god!" AJ yelled out quickly pulling her dress up and holding it up "What the hell are you doing back here!" she shouted still in shock _

"_I should be asking you the same question" Paul smirked then extended his hand to AJ "I'm Paul Heyman, you might have heard of me" AJ looked at his hand curiously and with one hand still holding her dress up she extended her free one _

"_AJ" she said still unsure of him "You're here to see Phil I presume"_

"Yea I'm his special guest tonight" Paul smirked "We have some big plans coming up"

"Oh that's right" AJ mumbled remembering Punk talking about how his new heel turn had to be different then his last one 

"_I've seen you around before but we never had a chance to really talk" Paul said to her_

"_Well I'd like to talk" AJ started then looked down at her falling dress "But I'd love to get changed"_

"Go ahead I don't mind" Paul smirked as AJ looked uneasy "I'm kidding" he said with a laugh "But I've got to be honest I'd love to know what Phil sees in you"

"Excuse me?" AJ questioned. She wasn't sure if he was insulting her or was genuinely curious 

"_It's just I know Phil real well" Paul started "And you just don't seem his type. How long have you two been fooling around for?"_

"Fooling around?" AJ asked "We're in a relationship we're not in high school"

"Right" Paul replied quickly "It's just Phil has this great opportunity here, one he has fought for and I'd hate to see it get thrown away" 

"_And you think I'm going to be a problem?" AJ asked surprised _

"_I see how it is back here April" Paul started "I know the politics of this place. You were pretty much mediocre and then you got thrown in that soap opera plot with Phil and you skyrocketed to the top of the Divas and don't get me wrong I didn't think you did bad at all. But when you surround yourself with talented people such as Phil and Daniel that's bound to happen"_

"Is there a point to this?" AJ shot at Paul causing him to smile at her fire

"_You've hit your peak now sweetheart" Paul told her firmly "You're the GM and now you can move on and let Phil do his own thing"_

"I'm not with Phil to further my career" AJ informed him "I've worked just as hard-"

"Save it honey" Paul said waving her off "I've seen women like you before and Phil has been with women like you before. He's come too far to get knocked down by you. You're nothing more then a distraction and right now Phil is going to become the biggest heel this company has ever seen and he doesn't need some perky little girl clouding his mind"

"I would never stick my nose in his professional career" AJ told Paul "Not that I need to explain that to you. What Phil and I do in our personal lives is none of your concern"

"That is true" Paul agreed "But his professional career is my business and if I feel you've become a problem with it just know I hold a lot of weight around here as well"

"_Are you threatening me?" AJ asked stunned. This wasn't the sweet guy that Punk had always talked about_

"_Take it as you will" Paul said smiling at her "Now why don't you go get changed I wouldn't want Phil walking in on us like this, he tends to be possessive over his latest conquests"_

"_I'm sure he'd realize he'd have nothing to worry about" AJ smirked, clearly this man thought very highly of himself "You're not exactly Brad Pitt"_

"_Honey I could rock your world" Paul informed her "When Phil throws you out of his hotel room I'll leave my door unlocked"_

"You're a pig" AJ remarked as Paul headed towards the door

"_I'm more like bacon" Paul said with a wink causing AJ to roll her eyes then he left the locker room_

"Bacon?" Punk asked with a smirk "What a son of a bitch. I wish you would have told me"

"Yea that conversation would have went over well 'Hey Phil I know we've only been dating for a few months but you know your good friend and mentor? He's a pig and threatened my job'" AJ mocked

"I would have believed you" Punk told her "I always knew Paul was no angel but I always thought he would have my back"

"It's ok" AJ shrugged "I'm a big girl"

"Yea I've noticed" Punk smirked

* * *

AJ was heading down the hallway she had just did an interview for and their app when she spotted Paul Heyman ending a conversation with The Shield. The three men were a serious trio and were undefeatable at the moment. Getting them to switch sides would be huge for them.

"…tonight as soon as the bell rings and the winner is announced" Paul told the group

"What makes you think Punk & Del Rio are even going to win?" Dean Ambrose questioned Paul

"Give me a break" Paul let out a laugh "Just break him. I don't care if you have to use his wife to do it"

"We're not beating up a women Paul" Roman Reigns told him in a low voice

"We bring justice" Seth reminded Paul

"Fine I don't care just make sure you leave Punk with a beating that will last thru Monday night" Paul demanded then walked away. AJ knew it wasn't the best idea but she had to try to appeal to these three men and if Paul Heyman could do it she knew she could. She casually walked over to the trio who eyed her curiously

"Are you lost?" Dean asked AJ annoyed as the other two glared at her

"I have a business proposition for you three" AJ smiled at him

"We don't do business" Dean informed AJ who was clearly the voice of the group

"Clearly you do business with Paul Heyman" AJ noted nodding her head towards the direction Paul had just left in "You guys claim you're all about 'justice' so prove it"

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned the small diva

"How about I tell you about the real Paul Heyman and Scott Page" AJ offered with a devilish smile

"Get lost little girl" Seth hissed at AJ but Dean held up his hand to silence Seth

"Hold on a second" Dean said to Seth keeping his eyes on AJ "Let's hear her out"

* * *

In Punk's locker room he was tapping up his hands when he heard a knock at the door

"Yea" Punk shouted keeping his eyes on tapping up his hands

"Phil" Triple H said as Punk glanced up at him then back down to his hands

"What can I do for the COO?" Punk questioned finishing up his hands then stood up

"I wanted to congratulate you on getting your match" Triple H noted

"Thanks I knew the boss would see it my way" Punk smirked proudly

"Yea" Triple H said with a frustrated smirk "But since you fought for this Scott Page is still an employee here so he can show up at venues"

"Is this your way of telling me he's here tonight?" Punk questioned as Triple H nodded "I'll be fine"

"Well your buddies aren't here tonight" Triple H reminded him "No Cena, no Sheamus and no Kofi"

"So?" Punk questioned

"Well you have a match tonight if you want AJ can watch your match from my office" Triple H offered

"That's very thoughtful" Punk remarked sarcastically but he did mean it "But AJ will be joining me at ringside tonight"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Triple H questioned

"What am I supposed to do? Tell her she can't ever go to the ring again because this guy may or may not show up? She loves this job too much, I'm not going to let him take that away from her" Punk told him and Triple H nodded

"You and I got off on the wrong foot" Triple H told him changing the subject "I want to let you know what you're doing is very reckless going into this match but I would have done the same thing. We're a lot a like"

"Please" Punk scoffed at the notion

"Hey I wasn't always walking around this place wearing suits and I also wasn't always married to the bosses daughter. I had to fight my way to the top just like you" Triple H reminded him and Punk nodded because it was the truth. He remembers turning on wrestling and seeing Stone Cold, The Rock, Triple H & Undertaker- the faces of the now infamous 'Attitude Era'

"So why were you trying to cut my match with Page?" Punk questioned folding his arms

"Just because I would have done it doesn't mean it would have been the safe bet. You're still young and you can carry this company for years. I'd hate to see you miss out on that including Wrestlemania this year" Triple H told him

"I may be smaller then Page but a hell of a lot smarter" Punk told him

"Oh I have no doubt you'll win" Triple H told him seriously "But getting there is going to be a long way. He has two more weeks to get at you and your wife"

"I can look out for AJ" Punk informed him Triple H just nodded

"Where is she anyway?" Triple H questioned glancing around the locker room

"She's filming something for the website" Punk said "Which was a while ago, I didn't realize Scott was here when she left"

"I'll go down to where they film and ask-" Triple H started and that's when AJ appeared opening the door with a big smile

"Hey" AJ smiled

"AJ" Triple H greeted with a smile "Have fun tonight"

"Always do" AJ said as Triple H left the locker room

"That took a while" Punk noted and AJ just shrugged "I was taking care of some business"

"What kind of business?" Punk questioned eyeing her curiously but he knew she wouldn't crack

"You'll see tonight" AJ smiled proudly "What did Paul want?"

"He just informed Scott Page is in the building" Punk said to her "If you don't want to come out tonight-"

"No chance" AJ said cutting him off quickly "I'll be fine, believe me"

"Alright" Punk nodded "I'd rather have you at ringside anyway where I can keep an eye on you anyway"

"I don't know if I'm flattered or insulted that you feel you have to baby-sit me" AJ said confused then turned on her crazy smile "Either way I'm excited!"

"Oh boy" Punk muttered watching her run over to the mirror to check her hair and make up "Are you sure you don't want to fill me in on what you've got up your sleeve?"

"Consider it a late wedding gift" AJ smiled into the mirror but watching Punk from it

* * *

Punk and AJ were at the curtain waiting for Alberto to finish his entrance, Dolph & Jack Swagger were already at ringside

"Now I know this is going to take a lot of you but please try not to slap Zeb in the face" Punk told his wife who pouted

"But the things he's says are so stupid" AJ argued

"I know, I know" Punk agreed "But if you can?"

"I make no promises" AJ said with the same pout "But I'll try"

"That's all I ask" Punk smirked as his music hit "Let's go" he said heading out first and AJ followed skipping along down the ramp ahead of Punk and took her stance behind the corner he was going to be tagging in.

Punk entered the ring and agreed that Alberto would start the match off with Jack Swagger. Punk watched the match but couldn't help but to keep glancing towards the stage to see if Scott Page would show up. His turned back towards the match and saw Alberto bouncing off the ropes but Zeb grabbed his ankle causing Alberto to fall face first without the reefer noticing

"Come on!" Punk shouted then turned towards AJ who was eyeing up at Zeb "No, no sweetheart" he said shaking his finger at AJ with a smirk and she let out a sigh. After a few more punches Alberto was able to tag in Punk who knocked Swagger right to the mat. AJ was clapping happily.

Swagger managed to knock Punk down and ran over to Dolph for the tag who quickly clotheslined Punk back down to the mat. That's when unfamiliar music started to play and Scott Page made his way down to the ring slowly.

Alberto Del Rio ran down the ramp to stop Scott but was knocked down by a huge clotheslined, Scott entered the ring as Dolph continued to kick Punk.

Scott entered the ring and forcefully turned Dolph around and kicked him in the stomach then delivered a very powerful power bomb to the show off.

That's when Jack Swagger rushed at Scott Page but met the same fate as Dolph Ziggler.

Scott locked eyes with AJ then turned to look down at Punk who was already back on his feet. Punk punched Scott Page in the gut numerous times which was slowing down Scott Page but not enough as Scott delivered a quick kick to Punk's gut causing him to fall, he was already worn out from the fight he was in the middle of.

Scott then turned and left the ring and proceeded towards AJ who ran around the ring but Scott chased her. She entered the ring as Punk was coming back to his feet and he pulled her behind him. Punk charged at Scott, spearing him to the mat and laid punch after punch on Scott. That's when Paul Heyman entered the ring with a chair of his own and struck his former friend in the back. Paul wasn't still in cahoots with Scott Page who looked annoyed that Paul interfered

"Hey, hey I was just helping" Paul defended then pointed at AJ "It's her you want" he said to Scott Page who brushed past Paul and grabbed a handful of AJ's hair and that's when more familiar music hit

_Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta…Shield_

The three men entered from the crowd as they usually did and circled the ring. Punk was again coming around and saw the three men stalking around the ring, then looked over and saw Scott still had a grip on AJ. He started coming to his feet and knew going after Scott Page was a mistake knowing the three would jump in on him but he had to give AJ a chance to get away. He headed towards Scott, hitting from behind and his grip on AJ was let go.  
She fell to the mat and watched Scott spine buster an already injured Punk and that's when Dean, Seth and Roman entered the ring and stood over Punk, Scott turned back towards AJ as she held he hands up and pleaded for him to leave her alone. He lunged towards her but was stopped by the three shield members attacking him. Scott fought back as much as he could but even he wasn't strong enough to fend off the three powerful men. They lifted Scott into their now famous power bomb and that's when Paul Heyman entered the ring.

"Wrong guy!" Paul shouted at the men then pointed at Punk. The three members just glared at Paul then Seth and Dean grabbed Paul and lifted him onto Roman "No! No!" Paul yelled because he knew what was coming. It only took a few moments and Paul hit the mat and was finally silenced.

"Believe in the Shield!" Shouted Seth towards the crowd and they were met with cheers instead of jeers this rare night. As quickly as they entered the ring, they left- leaving the same way they had come from the crowd.

AJ rushed over to Punk and helped pull him out of the ring before Scott came to. He rested his arm around her shoulders holding his ribs as they headed backstage.

* * *

"So that was your wedding gift?" Punk questioned his wife

"You'd be surprised on how eager they where to help me out after I explained some of the Paul Heyman/Scott Page back story to them" AJ shrugged innocently "They're really not half bad" Punk just eyed his wife as if she was crazy but couldn't help but be proud of how she was able to turn the tables on Scott Page and Paul Heyman

"And to think Paul said you knew nothing about backstage politics" Punk smirked as they headed into his locker room


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

_AJ was sitting on the bed she shared with Scott counting her money. It was mostly loose dollar bills but it was still over a thousand dollars. She had been saving for months and had finally decided to leave him for good. Of course it meant kissing her career goodbye but she couldn't take it anymore. She walked the neighbors dog, picked up groceries for another elderly neighbor and even babysat a couple of times. Of course Scott didn't know she was getting paid for any of this. She heard the front door open and looked at the time, it was after ten so she quickly placed the money in her shoebox and put a pair shoes in the box to cover it and slid it under the bed._

"_AJ!" Scott shouted. AJ closed her eyes tightly and sighed. She could tell by the tone of his voice he was drunk and not in a very good mood "AJ!"_

_"I'm here" She said in a soft tone not wanting to disturb the neighbors_

"_What the hell AJ?" Scott questioned his younger girlfriend "Where is my food?"_

_"You told me you were going out-" AJ started nervously_

"_So that means I don't get dinner?" Scott asked her _

"_I just assumed-" AJ started_

"_Don't assume!" Scott yelled pounding his fist onto the counter "And when are you going to cut your hair?" he asked eyeing her long locks "You look like a rag doll"_

_"I like it" AJ said gently running her hands threw her hair_

_"Well I don't" Scott huffed taking a seat _

"_You want me to order something in for you?" AJ questioned but he just waved her off_

"_I've lost my appetite" Scott told her causally. She can't believe what a big deal he made about not having dinner then just completely brushed it off to the side_

"_Ok" AJ mumbled "I'm going to take a shower"_

_"You do that" Scott muttered looking at his phone laughing at a message he was just sent._

_AJ watched him for a few moments, drunk and going threw mood swings. She shook her head and wondered how she let it go this far. But tomorrow it would end, once Scott left for work she would be leaving for good. A tear rolled down her cheek. She knew this could be the end of wrestling for her and at one point she truly loved Scott but she couldn't help him if he didn't want to be helped. On the plus side she'd be gaining her family back at some point and starting over fresh somewhere else. Maybe she could be a vet? Or a nurse? Who knew the opportunities were endless as far as she was concerned._

"_What's with you?" Scott asked his girlfriend pulling her from her thoughts, eyeing her suspiciously _

"_Nothing" AJ said wiping the tears from her face "Just tired"_

_"Well don't just stand there then, go take your shower" Scott told her and she did what she was told and headed into the bathroom._

_The water was on very hot just the way she liked it. She tested it with her hand and then slipped into the shower. She thought she heard noises while in the shower but choose to ignore it. Scott was always yelling lately usually over a game on TV or something work related. She turned the water off and gasped when the curtain shot opened and came face to face with an angry Scott._

"_What are you doing!" AJ yelled grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself_

"_What the hell is this!" Scott shouted holding a handful of cash. And just like that AJ's dreams were gone "I'm talking to you April!"_

_"It's just some extra cash I had-" AJ started but was cut off by Scott grabbing her arm tightly and dragging her from the shower. She almost slipped on the tile floor but Scott kept pulling her and roughly pushed her into the room. Inside on the bed the box was dumped over and all the money was there_

"_I have taken care of you for a year now AJ!" Scott shouted causing her to flinch he was only half an inch from her face "And this is how you repay me! What were you going to do with this money!? How did you even get so much!?"_

"_Please let me-" AJ started but was met with a hard slap across the face. She was stunned because Scott had never hit her before and even he was taken back by his actions_

"_I'm sorry" Scott said trying to calm his drunken voice _

"_Please" AJ said holding her stinging cheek "I was saving up to buy you a birthday present" she lied and Scott knew it_

"_Why are you making me do this!" Scott yelled with tears falling from his own eyes "Why are you lying to me?!"_

_"I'm not lying!" AJ shouted still holding her cheek_

"_I'm going to ask you again" Scott started as calm as possible "What were you doing with the money?"_

_"I was going to go see my family" AJ lied again but Scott seemed to have bought it_

_"Why? Didn't we discuss that your family isn't supportive of you?" Scott questioned "How many times do we have to talk about this?"_

_"I miss them" AJ replied sadly refusing to look him in the eye_

"_You don't need them!" Scott yelled causing her to jump back a foot. How he could go from so mild mannered to so furious in less then a second always amazed her. "I'm what you need and don't forget that! I'm the one that's been taking care of you! Putting food in your mouth and a roof over your head! I'm the one that's been helping you in your career! So maybe you should think a little more about pleasing me then them!"_

_"You're right" AJ muttered clearly terrified and just wanting him to fall asleep_

"_Do you really believe that?" Scott asked bending slightly so he'd be eye-level with the petite girl and she nodded slowly "Good" He said as grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into the kitchen _

"_What are you doing!" AJ shouted nervously as he reached into the knife drawer _

"_Relax" Scott hissed "I would never hurt you and you know that" but he was hurting her maybe not physically all the time but emotionally everyday. She watched as he pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut at AJ's hair_

"_What are you doing!" AJ yelled frantically _

"_I hate your hair this long and you know it" He hissed into her ear "I've let you keep it long enough but my patience has just ended with you" _

"_Please don't!" AJ cried as she watched her locks fall to the kitchen floor_

* * *

"AJ!" she was jolted up and could feel the tears rolling from her eyes and she looked around frantically and saw Punk was also sitting up with a very concerned look on his face. He went to touch her cheek but she jerked away still in a dream mode. She then remembered she was in a hotel with Punk "It's just me" Punk told her calmly and gently touched her hand

"I'm sorry" AJ said looking at him and then fully started to cry as Punk pulled her into arms "I'm so sorry" her tears fell into a sob

"Shh it's ok" Punk whispered holding her close, he could feel her tears dripping down his chest and her body was trembling "It was just a dream"

"No it wasn't" she hiccupped shaking her head into his chest, he ran his hands threw her hair and tried to soothe her.

After about ten minutes of crying AJ was able to pull herself together.

"You want to talk about it?" Punk asked her while his head rested un-top of her head

"Not really" She sniffled "I'm sorry for waking you" he just let out a slight laugh, like that would ever bother him

"You were yelling out in your sleep I was trying to wake you for a bit" Punk told her

"What was I saying?" AJ asked nervously

"Please don't" Punk told her looking down at her but knew she couldn't see him "What was that about? You said it wasn't a dream"

"It wasn't" AJ confirmed "It was a memory"

"Sounded horrific" Punk noted

"You like my hair right?" AJ asked completely off topic causing him to look down at her confused

"Yea, why?" He asked pulling away so she could look him in the eye he tucked some of her hair behind her ear "AJ, why did you ask me that?"

"Scott hated my hair" She told him with swollen eyes

"He used to make you cut your hair?" Punk asked her and she shook her head

"He cut it once" AJ told him sadly "He just hated it that much and I knew he did so I let it grow to drive him nuts until he cracked"

"AJ" Punk started he could see how painful this was for her and didn't want to push her "You don't have to-"

"-I lied to you" AJ continued just cutting Punk off mid-sentence "He did hit me" she said not daring to look her husband in the eye "It wasn't a lot just a couple of times. He hit me when he found the money was storing or as he called it hiding. That's when he cut my hair. That's what I was dreaming about"

"I'm sorry" as all Punk could muster to her but she was still looking down at her hands "But thank you for telling me"

"I guess seeing him again tonight, him grabbing me it just all boiled up and it's finally getting to me" AJ said playing with her hands "I wish I could be stronger"

"Hey" Punk said pulling AJ into his chest "You're very strong, don't ever doubt that"

"It shouldn't effect me like this anymore" AJ said shaking her head "It was so long ago"

"It's natural" Punk whispered into her hair "I didn't realize how bad it was between you two. I'll talk to Vince they can give him his walking papers, you shouldn't have to face to him at work everyday. I'm sorry I pushed for him to stay so I could fight him"

"I don't want him gone" AJ said pulling away and finally looking him the eyes. Part of her was overwhelmed with the fact that Punk would give up the fight he fought so hard for her but she knew one way or another he'd find a way to get to Scott "I don't want him to think I'm scared and I want to show off how great my life is now. I want him to know he didn't break me and I didn't need him to make it. I got my family back, a dream job and an amazing husband and I'm not going to hide that from him. I want him to know"

"Ok" Punk smiled at her

* * *

The next morning AJ and Punk were back in Chicago and decided to head for breakfast before hitting the gym. Punk was eyeing AJ's plate of food curiously

"You're going to give me a complex" AJ teased him

"I just don't understand how you can eat all that-" he said motioning to her large plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage and hash browns "And still look like that" he said then motioning at her with his hand. AJ just shrugged as she took in a mouthful of food

"I have a good metabolism" was all she said while she swallowed her food

"Must be nice" Punk smirked looking down at his egg whites

"I think so" AJ smiled

"You know I was thinking about what you said the other night" Punk started

"I say a lot of things" AJ smirked "You're going to have to be more specific"

"You do talk a lot" Punk agreed causing AJ to give him a glare "About having a child"

"Really?" AJ questioned

"Yea after this mess is over with what do you think, you want to try?" Punk asked her and she smiled "I mean it's all up to you it's your body and your career-"

"Actually it's up to us" AJ chimed in "I'm not going to just sit at home changing your child's diaper" she smirked

"I know that but its going to be your body going through the changes not mine" Punk reminded her and she nodded

"I want to have a baby" AJ shrugged with a smile "And I'm going to miss being at work everyday and traveling everyday but I've done a lot in the company. I'm not saying I'm going to leave for good because I plan on coming back and even working during the pregnancy I just hope Stephanie and Vince would be ok with that"

"I'm sure they would" Punk remarked sarcastically

"So let's do it!" AJ cheered "After Wrestlemania let's try to do it. I mean I know they have plans for us after it but-"

"-who cares" Punk finished

"We could put a crib on the bus" AJ smirked "And Kofi could tell her stories to help her full asleep"

"We would have a live in nanny with Kofi around" Punk nodded in agreement "Don't know how I feel about him telling stories to my child though"

"Stop it" AJ smirked "Can you believe this?" she asked him "A year ago today we were just starting out and now we're married planning a family"

"It's wild when you put it like that" Punk smirked running his hand threw his hair "I never thought I'd get married or want children. I was afraid I'd be like my dad"

"You will make the best dad in the world" AJ told him seriously "I have no doubt"

"You bring out this side in me I didn't know I had" Punk told her honestly "It's really weird"

"I knew deep down you were a sweet and sensitive guy" AJ remarked "Everyone warned me about working with you about how snippy you were and grouchy and short-tempered but after our first promo together I knew that was all a façade" she told him proudly

"Who told you that about me first of all?" Punk questioned

"Dolph was one" AJ told him and it caused him to roll his eyes "Kofi was another"

"My own friend" Punk said as he shook his head

"He was just looking out for me" AJ defended "And they couldn't have been more wrong. You were so patient and nice to me"

"Do me a favor? Don't spread that around" Punk smirked throwing some money on the table "I'd like to keep my reputation in tact"

"So I shouldn't have told everyone how you're afraid of spiders?" AJ questioned standing up and putting on her jacket

"I'm not afraid of spiders" he defended "I'm afraid of the unknown. Some of those spiders can have poison ok?"

"Not the little bitty ones" AJ said squeezing her fingers together to remind him of how small said spider was

"Yes even little bitty ones can have poison" Punk told her sternly

* * *

At the gym AJ skipped right in without saying good-bye to Punk and headed towards Amy and gave her a hug.

"I guess I'll see you later!" Punk shouted with a wave but AJ just ignored him

"Hi Phil!" Amy yelled with a wave

"Amy" Punk replied as he felt an arm slap his shoulder and looked over to Adam standing next to him "Hey did you get what I asked for?"

"Yea" Adam nodded pulling out the picture "It was a weird request"

"Thanks" he said snatching the picture and headed towards the back of the gym where Adam followed him.

Adam watched as he Punk taped a picture of Scott Page to the punching bag. He quickly put on a pair of gloves and scowled at the picture

"What's with the picture?" Adam questioned looking at the photo Punk had texted him and asked him to bring this morning

"He's my motivation" was all Punk said before he started punching the bag with Scott's face on it. Adam watched as Punk ferociously punched the bag over and over again. After about half an hour Adam had enough and pulled the bag out of reach

"What are you doing man?" Punk asked annoyed, sweat dripping from his forehead

"What's gotten into you?" Adam questioned "I've seen you angry at people but this is beyond even for you"

"I need a reason to hate my wife's ex-boyfriend who constantly blindsides me in the ring any chance he can get?" Punk asked annoyed

"It's got to be more then that" Adam noted "The vessel in your eye looks like it's about to burst, something else happen? I thought you'd be thrilled that The Shield took him out the other night"

"Oh that was nice too bad I couldn't enjoy it more" Punk smirked taking a seat on the bench and drinking from his water bottle "Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Absolutely" Adam said to him

"Last night AJ was having a nightmare, kicking, screaming the whole deal" Punk started "When she woke up she told me it was about Scott and it wasn't a dream it was memory. He hit her man"

"Wow" was all Adam could muster, him and Amy felt there was more to the Scott/AJ story but didn't want to pry "She told you that huh?"

"He got mad about her hair being too long so he cut it off" Punk told Adam whose eyes widened "I mean this guy has been a plague to her and just when she thought she'd never have to think about him again, bam! Paul brings him to the company"

"I'm sure Paul is regretting that decision now" Adam smirked "I'm sorry to hear that about AJ though she's a sweet girl I can see how someone would take advantage of her overly kind nature. Has he even tried to talk to her or apologize?"

"The only times he's had encounters with AJ he was trying to rip the hair out of her head" Punk told him "When she told me the story last night every part of me just wanted put my fist threw the wall and break everything in the room. But that wouldn't make me any better then he was"

"You're right about that. What your doing is the right thing. She needs to be able to confide in you and count on you. Just keep listening and remember you're going to have your shot at him next Sunday" Adam reminded him

"Now I know she wants to see the fight and sit with my family but now I'm having second thoughts. I thought he was back to prove he was this great athlete and could prove to her he could beat me up but I'm starting to think he's only back to get to her" Punk said as he watched AJ training in the ring with Amy

"You can't tell her no" Adam told Punk who nodded "She deserves to this fight more then anyone. Hell I think she deserves to beat the crap out of him more then anyone else does"

"She does" Punk agreed

"But don't worry Amy and I will be sitting with her, I'll watch her back" Adam promised and Punk gave him a thankful nod

"We want to have a kid" Punk replied casually catching Adam off guard who smiled at Punk. He sure had come along way since first arriving with the company "After Wrestlemania obviously"

"Hey I think it's a great idea" Adam told him still smiling "If there is one thing I've learned being in this business is that it moves on with out you. Don't put starting a family on hold for anything. One day you won't be a wrestler anymore and neither will she and all you'll have is your family"

"That's kind of depressing" Punk mocked

"Sad but true" Adam shrugged "I think you two would make great parents though I'm excited for you guys"

"We're talking about trying in a few months it's not a done deal yet" Punk reminded him

"Alright, alright" Adam defend with a smirk "It's amazing though how all this pressure with Paul Heyman and this guy from her past hasn't killed her spirit" Adam said motioning towards the two divas in the ring

"Yea she's got a lot of drive especially when under pressure" Punk noted

"Hmm reminds me of someone I used to know" Adam smirked

* * *

A couple of hours later the gym was closing and Adam and Amy left for the night.

"You all set?" Punk asked AJ

"No I still have more energy to burn off" she argued

"I can think of a way for you to burn off some of that energy" Punk smirked raising an eyebrow but that just earned him a glare "They're closing now come on" he said to her but she stood in the makeshift ring

"If you want you guys can stay for a little bit" The manager said walking over to him "I've got some paperwork to do it's going to take me a while"

"You sure?" Punk asked the guy who just waved it off

"Not a problem, you bring me good business Phil" The manager told him with a smile and Punk shook his hand

"I appreciate it" Punk told him

"Hey I've seen that look in my wife's eyes myself" The manager laughed

"Thanks" Punk smirked as the manager walked away and headed over to the ring "You got your wish"

"I knew I would" AJ smiled proudly

"You're a little spoiled aren't you?" Punk questioned

"Only since I've been with you, you made me this way" AJ informed him "Are you going to stand out there all night or are you going to come in here and show me some stuff?" she asked with her hands on her hips "You're not the only one with a big match"

"Alright, alright" Punk said climbing into the ring "But I thought you didn't want my help"

"I always want your help" AJ replied coolly "And you're also the only one here"

"Nice" Punk smirked removing his shirt

"Please don't distract me" AJ muttered causing him to grin

"I distract you?" Punk smirked

"Yea you're all sweaty and shirtless" AJ muttered

"Sorry sweetheart" Punk winked tossing his shirt out of the ring "You know the only good thing about my past with Beth is that I know her moves"

"Ew" AJ said giving him a disgusted look

"Inside the ring" Punk shot back

"And outside" AJ mumbled quietly

"I heard that" Punk told her "She's going use a lot of upper body strength she has strong arms"

"Which I don't have" AJ sighed

"You have strong legs" Punk noted eyeing her legs "That's going to be your advantage. But what I really want to teach you is how to get out of her moves. And you can use your legs for that"

"My legs are going to get my out of the glam slam?" AJ questioned

"Absolutely" Punk told her confidently walking over to her and lifting her into the glam slam "What you've got to do is wrap your legs around my waist as tight as you can" he told her and she did what she was told, it was difficult because she was facing away. When Punk went to drop her, AJ's hands caught her fall and her legs were still wrapped around his waist "See" he said looking down as AJ was still wrapped his waist "Now you're distracting me" he said as she let out a laugh and unwrapped her legs from him

"It's going to be a little more difficult with us strapped together" AJ noted

"That's something else you can use" Punk told her "The strap is a weapon"

"For both of us" AJ reminded her "She's going to use those strong arms to whip me blind"

"Not if you don't you give her the chance" Punk told her "What's wrong you were so confident about this fight? And from what I've heard you're going to be getting the win"

"Yea I know" AJ sighed "But I don't want to come across as weak, I want to put on a good fight "I don't want to get lucky and win I want to dominate"

"And you will" Punk told her

"Everything is just messing with me!" AJ shouted in frustration "This thing with Scott is really screwing with my head"

"Channel it" Punk told her in stride "That's what I do"

"Channel it?" AJ questioned

"When you're out there with Beth just picture Scott's stupid face" Punk told her "Let him be your motivation not your downfall"

"And whose face are you going to picturing during your fight?" AJ asked raising an eyebrow

"Scott's" Punk told her plainly "And that'll be easy for me"

"I think it's easier said then done" AJ remarked plopping on the mat and laying down. Punk couldn't help but admire his wife who was clearly juggling a lot on her plate. He knelt down and laid beside her

"This mat is disgusting" Punk remarked looking at the ceiling as AJ was doing "Do you know how many people stand on this?"

"Stop it" AJ laughed "Do you really think I can beat her?" she asked propping her head up with her hand

"I know you can" Punk told her "It's not about size it's about heart and you my dear have heart" he said poking her chest where her heart was beating

"I'm really lucky to have you" AJ told him admiringly

"I think you've got that backwards sweetheart" Punk smirked then grunted as AJ moved on top of him, one leg on each of his sides

"I love you" AJ whispered dipping her face to down to capture his lips with her own she pulled back after a minute

"I love you too" Punk said then pulled her face back down to meet his. His hands were running threw her hair and one of her hands were hands were clutching his cheek as her free wandered down just bellow his waist line. They were lost in the moment. She was slowly moving her hand underneath the waistband of his short when he quickly snatched and held it close "Be a good girl AJ" he warned as she started placing kisses down his neck "If you don't stop I'm not going to be able to stop" he growled as she nipped at his ear lobe

"Why should we stop?" AJ whispered in his ear

"uh-hmm" The manager said loudly causing AJ to shoot her head past the ring and saw the manager of the gym standing there rather uncomfortably

"Sorry to interrupt guys but I'm about down now, unless you need some more time-"

"Give us fifteen minutes!" Punk shouted with a smile

"No were good" AJ added quickly standing up as her cheeks turned pink. Punk groaned as he stood back up as AJ headed out of the ring and grabbed her bag "Sorry" AJ mumbled to the manager trying to hide her embarrassment

"It's alright" The older manger smiled as she rushed out the door "I was a newlywed once too" he said but AJ was already gone

"Thank you" Punk said shaking his hand

"Anytime Phil" he smiled "I'll see you soon?"

"Defiantly before my fight next Sunday" Punk told him

"Good just let me know when I can clear a space for you" The manager promised "She's a pretty little thing your wife"

"That she is" Punk smirked heading out of the gym


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

AJ was heading down the halls of Monday Night Raw. It was the last Raw before the pay-per view Sunday. She headed into the women's locker room to meet with Kaitlyn.

"Hey crazy" Kaitlyn smiled at her friend "You ready for Sunday"

"Yes I've been training everyday this week. I worked with Amy a few days and Phil" AJ told her with a smile "It's now or never"

"Good for you" Kaitlyn smiled "If you want I'll go out to the ring with you on Sunday? In case you need back up"

"Thanks but I want to do this on my own" AJ told her "It's going to be me and Beth"

"And Amy" Kaitlyn chimed in "The three women of Punk's life" she teased

"Oh you didn't hear? Maria is going to be on commentary" AJ told Kaitlyn whose eyes widened "I'm kidding" she added quickly

"So what's going on? You seem a little off" Kaitlyn noted as she watched AJ take a seat

"I told Phil about Scott" AJ admitted. For a long time Kaitlyn was the only one who truly knew about her relationship with Scott

"I'm sure that was difficult" Kaitlyn sympathized taking a seat next to her friend

"Well I was having a nightmare about one of our more violent confrontations and I woke Phil so I really didn't have a choice" AJ shrugged

"How'd he take it?" Kaitlyn asked nervously. She knew Punk had a short temper escpically when it came to people like Scott. Say what you want about CM Punk but he was old school, you never lay a hand on a woman. And since they had started working together she saw the protective nature Punk had on AJ long before dating.

"Really well" AJ said causing Kaitlyn's eyes to widen "He didn't yell or anything he just held me"

"He's a good man" Kaitlyn smiled unsurely

"What?" AJ questioned

"Are you kidding me AJ?" Kaitlyn questioned "The man flies off the handle if you take too rough of a bump in the ring"

"He's grown as a person" AJ shrugged not giving it much thought

"Or he's going to destroy him on Sunday" Kaitlyn smirked "I can't wait to see that"

"Phil is a professional" AJ argued

"Phil is also your overprotective husband who just heard you confess to the fact that your crazy ex-boyfriend used to hit you. Keep in mind he also attacked you in the locker room and kissed you in the middle of the ring" Kaitlyn rattled off the last few weeks of Scott's violent behavior "Who also beat Punk up a few times on national TV"

"Well if that's the case then good" AJ said to her "I want Phil to win"

"It's not a matter of him winning it's a matter of how far he's going to go" Kaitlyn told her

"He's a good man" AJ told her friend "I'm not worried"

"Then neither am I" Kaitlyn smiled "So what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Well Vince is going to cut a promo about the match tonight so I'm sure Scott will be there" AJ told her "He wouldn't tell Phil what he was going to say though"

"What about you?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Phil has a match tonight I'm going to be on commentary" AJ told her friend as Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow

"I didn't see that on the schedule" Kaitlyn noted "Who is he fighting?"

"Oh I don't want to ruin the surprise" AJ said giving her devilish smile

"Oh boy" Kaitlyn smirked "This won't be good"

"Oh but it will be, oh so good" AJ smiled standing up

"I'll be watching" Kaitlyn promised that's when AJ headed to the door but Beth Phoenix walked in

"April" Beth smiled "I'm glad I bumped into you"

"I bet" AJ muttered folding her arms

"I just wanted to wish you luck on Sunday" Beth told her "I'm looking forward to it"

"So am I" AJ noted then brushed past her and headed to her shared locker room with Punk

* * *

Vince McMahon opened the show as promised and was met with cheers from the crowd.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw" Vince McMahon smiled at the crowd "I'm here to address the match between Scott Page and CM Punk Sunday night at Elimination Chamber. In good conscience I can't sanction the match" the crowd started to boo him "Now that doesn't mean the match won't happen. CM Punk and Scott Page have both expressed interest in continuing with the fight and they shall. But this match won't go down in the record books, it won't be counted towards anything and there will no bells rung, no reefers, there will be no winner announced at the end of the fight. This is a straight up brawl and the last man standing I suppose will be the honoree winner"

Punk was watching the segment from his locker room with AJ and noticed she had a stale look on her face

"AJ" Punk said pulling her from her thoughts "It'll be fine"  
"This is starting to sound a little crazy" AJ noted "I didn't realize there wouldn't be any reefers or anything. What if things get out of hand out there?"  
"Do you really think Vince doesn't have something up his sleeve?" He asked his wife with half a smile then they looked back on the screen

"Now don't think there won't be any order though" Vince started "I will personally be at ringside during the match along with other 'special enforcers'. These special enforcers are volunteering their time to the match Sunday night just to make sure things to get too out of hand" he informed the crowd before he could finish Paul Heyman stepped out on stage and headed towards the ring "Can I help you?" Vince asked Paul who took a microphone of his own

"I just came to volunteer my services" Paul told Vince who just smiled at the man "I would love to be a special enforcer for this epic match Sunday night"

"Thanks for the offer Paul but the quota is already filled" Vince smirked at Paul "The Shield will count as three special enforcers, the COO himself Triple H will also be taking on the grueling task of being a special enforcer. And those four men will be joined by WWE hall of famer Edge"

"Did you know that Adam was doing that?" AJ asked Punk who just shook his head

"He didn't mention it to me when I saw him last week" Punk told her but it defiantly eased AJ's fears seeing that he had many people in his corner during this fight and he knew Vince wouldn't have it any other way.

"That hardly seems fair" Paul noted "All of CM Punk's friends are going to be around ring side"

"It's not my fault Scott Page doesn't have any friends here" Vince shot back "And I'd like to think each man will be biased. I don't think CM Punk and the men of the shield trade text messages or anything"

"This is-" Paul started

"Are you feeling left out Paul?" Vince asked him and Paul knew where this was going

"Not really" Paul shrugged nervously

"Well I don't want you to feel left out because technically you are a WWE superstar" Vince started "And you are going to have a match tonight"

"What?!" Paul shouted

"Yes you are going to have a match tonight, main event actually" Vince smiled "You'd like that right? Being in the spotlight, main eventing Monday Night Raw!"

"Not so much" Paul shook his head

"Well you're going to be" Vince smiled then turned to the crowd "Tonight's main event on Raw Paul Heyman will be going one on one with…." He started and the chants for CM Punk began "former WWE Champion CM Punk!"

"No!" Paul shouted dropping his microphone "You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I did" Vince replied smugly then left Paul alone in the ring

* * *

"He doesn't seem to pleased" AJ smirked at Punk who was also sporting a huge grin

"Yea that's too bad" Punk snickered

"You don't have to do this you know" AJ told him "You and Paul used to be friends no one will judge you if you change your mind"

"Are you kidding me?" Punk questioned his wife "I have been waiting for this moment for months now. Whatever Paul was to me is gone and forgotten"

"I don't think I'm going to be as good on commentary as you are" AJ noted

"You'll do fine" Punk assured her "If Scott comes out-"

"-I know run for the hills" AJ sighed "Believe me the last place I want to be is cornered by him again"

"Maybe your new friends will come down and help you" Punk told her causally causing her to grin

"Are you jealous?" AJ asked him and he gave her an 'are you crazy look?'

"Jealous of what?" Punk questioned

"Dean, Seth and Roman?" she questioned still grinning

"No, no I'm actually very happy they came out to the ring and helped you last week" Punk told her but his tone of voice was off

"They helped you too" AJ noted

"No they helped you" Punk corrected "But that's ok I'm glad they had the good sense to do that. You know you never explained to me how you got them to help out"

"I told you I heard Paul talking to them about jumping you and when he walked away I spoke to them" AJ shrugged innocently as Punk raised an eyebrow

"What did you say?" Punk questioned

"Let it go" AJ laughed

"No I can't because those three have made it a habit of going after anyone and everyone for no reason and after one conversation with you they decided to be heroes? There's got to be more to it then that" Punk said as AJ smiled. He was actually jealous of course he'd never admit it and AJ was thrilled.

"Ok fine" AJ started

"_Are you lost?" Dean asked AJ annoyed as the other two glared at her_

"_I have a business proposition for you three" AJ smiled at him _

"_We don't do business" Dean informed AJ who was clearly the voice of the group_

"_Clearly you do business with Paul Heyman" AJ noted nodding her head towards the direction Paul had just left in "You guys claim you're all about 'justice' so prove it"_

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned the small diva

"_How about I tell you about the real Paul Heyman and Scott Page" AJ offered with a devilish smile_

"_Get lost little girl" Seth hissed at AJ but Dean held up his hand to silence Seth _

_"Hold on a second" Dean said to Seth keeping his eyes on AJ "Let's hear her out"_

"_Hey I'll go" AJ said to Seth "But I wonder how the WWE universe will feel about the trio that screams for justice is defending the scum of this company"_

"The floor is yours" Seth mocked "And this better not be a story about a teary breakup between you and your old boyfriend"

"I wish" AJ said with a laugh "He was far worse then that. Didn't you hear how he attacked me backstage a few weeks ago?" she asked them 

"_We don't really hang around backstage and listen to gossip" Dean informed AJ _

"_Of course you don't. He doesn't want to hurt Punk he wants to hurt me. Physically and he has before and the reason he is going after Punk is so he has a clear path to me. He wants to finish what he started" AJ informed them_

"_And what did he start?" Seth questioned skeptically folding his arms eyeing the petite Diva _

"_I don't want to go into all the gory details but you three are smart enough to know Paul bought him here for a reason" AJ told them "But believe me I have stories and if any of you have a sisters or girlfriends you wouldn't be so willing to jump to his rescue"_

"_Look we're here to do a job little girl and that's all, we're not here for friends. If you don't want your husband getting hurt tonight then I suggest you get him out of the ring quickly after his match" Dean spat at her_

"Ok but I thought your job was justice?" AJ questioned and the three remained silent "It's fine I'm sure sooner or later it's going to come out that Scott Page used to abuse and bully his barely legal girlfriend and was able to continue doing so long after she moved on because The Shield, the self proclaimed justice of the WWE allowed him to do so" with that said she turned and started to walk away

"_Wait" this time it was Seth that spoke up and he had an annoyed look on his face, Roman's face hadn't changed in the slightest and Dean's face remained hard as stone_

"_If we find out your lying about this there's going to be hell to pay" Dean warned AJ in a hiss _

"_Why would I lie?" she questioned not backing down_

"_I don't know? To make sure we don't beat up Punk" Dean spat back_

"_Believe me this isn't something that women usually make up" AJ told him "Ask Paul Heyman, I mean he'll probably lie but I'm sure you'd be able to see threw him, he's a terrible liar" she smirked at her own comment but it was true "Look I'm not asking you to stop what you're doing I just want to you be aware of who you're working with and why. Paul Heyman is a glorified user and he's going to take and take from you all and have nothing to offer in return"_

"And do you have something to offer in return?" Seth questioned eying her up and down 

"_Yea your self-respect and image" AJ told him firmly _

"_You're a gutsy little thing aren't you?" Dean asked her and she just shrugged_

"I've been called worse" AJ smirked 

"Cute story" Punk remarked coolly

"What? It worked didn't it?" AJ questioned

"Yea I love stories that start with my wife meeting with the three dangerous men in empty hallways of large buildings" Punk mocked taping his elbow

"They wouldn't hurt me, I heard them tell Paul that" AJ assured him "And if I didn't go to them you and I would be a lot worse off physically today"

"Like I said I don't need there help" Punk scoffed "But for them having your back like that I guess I'm grateful"

"See? Was that so hard to admit?" AJ smiled at her husband who gave her a mocking smile

* * *

Heading down for the match first Punk & AJ entered the ring together and Punk signaled for a microphone. This was a big moment for him. Tonight he would be fighting one of his best friends, his mentor and his confidant. If he ever had second thoughts about it all he would have to do is glance over at AJ and that was his reminder. He could handle Paul's childish games but he couldn't handle the pain he had inflicted on AJ for months, long before they were married and to this day. This was for her.

"Good evening" Punk said into the microphone as AJ watched her husband with such admiration; no one was as good on the microphone in the company today as he was. "Tonight is a real treat for all of you and most of all treat for myself" he smiled "Tonight Paul Heyman is going to get what he deserves" he told the crowd who cheered "And after tonight I'm walking into Elimination Chamber Sunday night and I am going to give Scott Page exactly what he deserves and then some. And then after that is done I'm going to Wrestlemania and then its Brock Lesnar's turn" he said in a low voice earning the approval of the cheering crowd

"Over the past few months Paul Heyman, Brock Lesnar and Scott Page have done everything in their power to break me" Punk said to the crowd then turned to AJ and gave her a wink "No matter how many times they have knocked me down I have gotten back up and continued to fight and that's exactly what I'm going to continue to do. Apparently they haven't seen or listening to me the last year but I am the best in the world and I have earned that title over and over again. So Paul Heyman come on down and give me the best you got. Throw Scott Page, Brock Lesnar and whoever else you have on your payroll at me" he finished then dropped the microphone out of the ring and waited for Paul to show his face.

"I'm proud of you" AJ whispered in Punk's ear giving him a kiss on the cheek

"This is for you" Punk told her back as they looked towards the stage and saw Vince McMahon physically pushing Paul Heyman to the ring. The smiles on both Punk's and AJ's faces were priceless. Paul rolled into the ring still dressed in his suite and held his hands up in surrender. Punk glanced at AJ and nodded towards Paul. She walked over to the kneeling Paul and slapped him as hard as she possibly could across his left cheek causing him to loose balance.

"Ring the bell!" Vince yelled and the bell was rung and the match was on.

AJ headed over to the commentary table and chatted with Michael Cole and The King as they watched Punk forcefully pick Paul up and suplexed him. The crowd was loving the one sided fight as was AJ who was cheering on from her seat. But no one was having a better time then Punk. He was tossing and throwing Paul around like a rag doll.

"Don't you find this fight to be unfair?" Michael Cole questioned AJ

"Not at all" AJ brushed off the question "Paul Heyman has been fighting dirty his whole life, this is what he deserves"

"I agree" King nodded at AJ "And might I say how much I am looking forward to seeing your fight against Beth Phoenix this Sunday"

"Not as excited as I am" AJ smiled

"Is it true Lita has been training you?" King questioned

"Absolutely" AJ told him proudly. "I am in the best shape of my life in preparation for this match. This isn't going to be easy or pretty fight"

"No I should think" Michael Cole chimed in "Beth is bigger then you and has more experience then you in the ring"

"And I'm not taking it lightly" AJ shot back him "Punk has also been helping me out in training"

"And look at him go!" King shouted pointing at Punk who was slapping Paul around

"I'm surprised Brock Lesnar hasn't come down here yet" Cole noted

"Maybe he's busy getting-" AJ started but was cut off when she felt a tight strap around her throat.

Beth Phoenix had come out from the crowd and surprise attacked AJ at the announce table. AJ was forced out of her seat as Beth tightened the grip behind AJ with the strap. AJ managed to make it towards the barricade and used it as leverage to flip out of the hold. But as AJ tried to regain her footing but was met with hard slap across the face from a strap causing her to hit the floor again. Punk looked over and saw Beth and AJ brawling outside the ring, he saw as she hit the floor and watched as Beth continued to slap AJ's back hard with the strap. Punk looked over at Paul and saw he was knocked out cold he headed towards the rope to break up AJ and Beth's fight but the familiar blaring of Brock Lesnar's music hit

"You've got to be kidding me" Punk muttered turning to see Brock Lesnar at the center of the stage hoping around and warming up. Punk just waved him down to the ring and Lesnar took the invitation. Brock slid into the ring and easily lifted Punk and rushed him into a corner but Punk was punching his back causing the big man to slow his pace as he continuously rammed him into the corner.

Outside the ring AJ was starting to get her fire back and as Beth was about slap AJ again with the strap she quickly grabbed it and smiled at the larger diva. AJ pulled the strap out of Beth's hand and used it as weapon to clothesline her to the ground and then it was AJ's turn to slap Beth with the strap.

"How does that feel!" AJ screamed as Beth also screamed out in pain, AJ was sporting a now forming bruise on her eye from where Beth had hit her with the strap and the pain was extraordinary but didn't slow her down, just fueled her. Neither Punk nor AJ noticed Scott Page slowly walking down the ramp. Punk was in a battle of control with Brock Lesnar while AJ's attention was focused on the ground where Beth was. She lifted the strap up high but it was snatched from her grasp, she turned abruptly and saw Scott Page now holding it.

"What the hell are you doing here!" AJ screamed. Scott looked at the strap then at AJ but she wasn't running from him not again. AJ decided to do something she knew she would regret later and slapped Scott Page across the face just as hard as she did to Paul Heyman earlier in the night. Scott slowly turned his face back to AJ and his eyes were angry. He lifted the strap and tried to strike her but she ducked out of the way and he his the commentary table instead. At this point The King removed his head set and tried to pull Scott Page away from AJ but Scott just tossed him over the table. Scott went to go after the King behind the table but was stunned when he felt someone jump on his back and it was AJ. There was no way AJ was letting Scott hurt The King who had suffered a massive heart-attack not too long ago. He easily lifted her over her head and dropped her to the floor. His attention went back to the strap and as he lifted it up new music hit

_Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta…Shield_

Scott looked up towards the crowd and saw the three men descending to the ring. He also didn't notice that Punk had gotten the upper hand on Brock Lesnar and instead of staying and fighting Brock pulled Paul headed out of the ring and headed to the backstage area. Scott slid into the ring as the three men circled and backed up as far as he could but hit a hard spot when he turned and saw CM Punk standing behind him. Dean, Seth and Roman stood on the apron and watched as Punk punched Scott over and over, the shots so loud the camera picked up the impact sound. Scott now holding his head tried to crawl out of the ring but was pushed back in by Dean. The three stood and watched as Punk lifted Scott into a spinebuster and continued his assault on the rookie wrestler. Scott was out cold and AJ slid into the ring.

"That's enough" AJ whispered into his ear "You want him on Sunday don't you?" she questioned. He looked up at AJ then down at Scott with a disgusted look then stood up. He glared around the ring at The Shield who were the most unpredictable wrestlers in the business. But they never entered the ring, the dropped down from the apron and left the way they arrived threw the loud and cheering crowd.

* * *

Backstage Punk ushered AJ into the trainer's room to check her out after her fall caused by Scott and the hits she took from Beth's strap.

"Let me see" Punk said lightly gabbing her chin and examining her face "That's going to bruise"

"Cool" AJ smiled as Punk's eyes widened. Most women didn't want a blemish on their face but AJ wasn't most women

"That's cool?" Punk questioned his wife

"Yea I'll look tough" AJ told him with her signature crazy grin and in return she received his signature 'are you crazy?' eyebrow raise

"AJ" The trainer said "Lift your shirt up please" he told her and she did as she was told, most of the hits where her back. Punk looked over the trainers shoulders to see her back and it was covered in red marks "How much pain are you in?" he questioned gently touching the wounds

"Not too bad" AJ told him as she held her breath in pain

"I'm going to get some ice and a wrap for your back don't go anywhere" the trainer told her and headed out of the room

"How bad does it look?" AJ asked Punk who cringed at the sight of the marks

"I've seen worse" Punk told her, not wanting her to worry "But we'll keep ice on it ok?"

"Ok" AJ sighed "So go on and say it"

"Say what?" Punk asked finally removing her eyes from her back and then walked over to face her

"Say how I should have run away like I promised and I would have but he was going to hurt Jerry-" AJ started

"I didn't expect anything less from you" Punk told her cutting her off "Not most people would have left Jerry there to defend himself and what you both did was pretty reckless but I can't be mad about it. You did what I would have done"

"Thank you" AJ smiled grabbing his hand

"Are you ok? I didn't see much when Brock came down" AJ asked her husband who gave her smile

"Well you saw the end right? Where Brock snatched Paul and headed for the hills?" Punk let out a laugh "Big body builder running from a small guy like me, that's going to go to my head"

"Everything goes to your head" AJ reminded him with a smirk "Soon you won't fit on the bus. We'll have to find a new one big enough for your head and ego"

"Funny" Punk remarked dryly "It was very nice of your new friends to come down to the ring tonight and help you out….again"

"You're jealous" AJ squealed as Punk folded his arms "Now are you jealous because The Shield has only gone out of their way to help me out? Or are you jealous because they must like me?"

"I'm not jealous" Punk told her "I was just making an observation" he defended "Are you guys like 'friends' or something now?" he asked his petite wife

"No I only spoke to them the one time but I would be their friend, everyone needs friends" AJ told him lightly and he couldn't help but grin at her. Leave it to AJ to want to be friends with the three most feared men in the locker room.

"Well don't get too friendly you can't trust them" Punk warned her and she nodded

"So did you see me slap the taste out of Scott's mouth?" AJ asked Punk who looked surprised

"No actually I didn't" Punk smiled at his brave but foolish wife "Feel better?"

"It was just nice to not be on the receiving end of it" AJ told him honestly. He stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace

"After Sunday this will be all over with" Punk promised "You're never going to have deal with him again"

"We still have to get through Smackdown tomorrow night" AJ reminded him

"And we will" Punk told her gently stroking her hair


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy and share your thoughts! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Backstage at Smackdown Punk, AJ & Kofi had just arrived. There was a strange vibe in the air that Punk couldn't shake. They got off very easy last night for the most part and this was going to be the last show before the pay-per view. He knew ahead of time that Scott Page and Paul Heyman would both be there. Tonight he would be tagging with Randy Orton to take on Mark Henry and Big Show. AJ also insisted on wrestling tonight even though Punk was hoping she would let her body rest from last night. She was sporting a nice bruise on her eye but she wore it proudly.

"What's up?" AJ asked placing her bag down as they entered the locker room

"Huh? What do you mean?" Punk asked as AJ pulled him from his thoughts

"You've been quiet" AJ noted "I mean it's been pleasant but now it's just becoming worrisome" she teased him lightly

"It's nothing" Punk promised "I've got a lot on mind"

"Are you worried about the fight?" AJ questioned

"Not at all" Punk assured her

"Well I'm not going to push you to talk about it but when you're ready, I'm here" AJ smiled

"I know" Punk said to her as Kofi walked in the locker room

"We're in a match tonight!" Kofi smiled looking at the couple holding the schedule

"I thought I was with Randy taking on Mark and Show?" Punk asked confused taking the agenda from Kofi's hand

"Not you and I" Kofi said to him "AJ & I"

"We're teaming together?" AJ asked eagerly

"Nope" Punk said scanning the paper "You're tagging with someone else and fighting Kofi and Kaitlyn"

"I'm so excited" AJ smiled "It's not everyday I get to work with two of my best friends. Whose my partner?"

"One of your new best friends" Punk smirked "Seth Rollins"

"What?" AJ asked snatching the paper from Punk and examined it to make sure Punk wasn't teasing her "Should be a good match" she said handing the paper back to Punk "What? He's a good wrestler" she said seriously

"He is" Kofi agreed "And The Shield seem to like AJ" he shrugged "And wouldn't you rather her in a match where she has people there to watch her back?"

"I wonder which idiot came up with this dream match?" Punk asked himself ignoring Kofi's comment

"I'll give you a hint, you've affectionately nicknamed him clown-shoes" Kofi said to Punk who rolled his eyes. Of course Johnny would think this would be a great match.

"Ok well nothing I can do about it" Punk said letting it go "I'll be out there-"

"No you wont" AJ said cutting him off "You have your own match to worry about. And like Kofi said everyone involved in this match will look out for me"

"She's right" Kofi chimed in

"I don't know these guys" Punk reminded the duo

"Relax man Seth Rollins isn't going to take out his own partner" Kofi smirked "Besides I've got AJ's back" he said putting an arm around AJ who then both smiled at Punk sweetly

"Cute" Punk smirked "It doesn't really matter if I like it or not now does it? The match is happening with or without my blessing"

"It will be fine" AJ assured him giving him her signature grin

* * *

About half hour later Punk was taping up his hands and AJ was fixing her hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Yea" Punk muttered and the door opened to reveal Seth Rollins "Oh goody" Punk retorted immediately dropping the roll of tap and standing up to be nose to nose with the Shield member "I've been wanting to have a word with you"

"Punk" AJ warned giving him a stern look

"I'm right here" Seth encouraged

"My wife's safety is in your hands tonight" Punk started "If you do anything to get her hurt out there tonight I'm going to you hurt"

"I'm not a babysitter Punk" Seth replied coolly "But I'm also not going to let my tag partner get hurt, this is wrestling and I want to win"

"See?" AJ asked smiling trying to step in-between the two glancing over at Punk who was still staring down Rollins "Are we all good now?"

"We need to go over some things" Rollins said removing his equally hard glare from Punk down to AJ

"Feel free" Punk shrugged heading back to his seat and picking up his tape

AJ motioned for Seth to follow her outside the locker room

* * *

"Tonight is an important match. I've never tagged with anyone other then Roman and Dean and I don't want it screwed up" Seth informed her

"Relax I can hold my own against Kaitlyn we work well together" AJ assured him

"Just stay out of my way when it comes to Kofi" Seth warned her

"I'll try" AJ mocked as Seth started to walk away "Wait" AJ said causing Seth to turn and AJ walked towards him "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out the last few shows. You guys didn't have to do that"

"Yea we did" Seth told her coldly

"I'm just surprised you all took my word for it" AJ replied and Seth smirked at the young diva

"We didn't" he told her

_"Can you believe that girl?" Seth said Dean and Roman as they headed down the hallway "She thinks she can manipulate us"_

_"It's the name of the game" Dean waved off his comment "She's a desperate women"_

_"I don't know" Roman jumped in "She seemed honest"_

_"She's crazy" Seth reminded him "She plays people it's what she does"_

_"That's her character" Roman told him "And you have to admit this guy has been acting crazy"_

_"We're not her keeper" Dean told Roman "Let her husband worry about that"_

_"How can he if we go out and jump in?" Roman questioned causing Dean and Seth to stop "The least we can do is step aside"_

_"Stepping aside isn't what we do" Dean reminded him_

_"Look" Seth said nodding down towards an empty area of the building. Scott Page was back by come crates warming up "Let's just settle this now" he said to the two of them_

_"Fine" Dean said stepping in front of Roman and Seth and leading the way to Scott Page_  
_Scott was jumping around on his feet and turned around and was almost startled by the dangerous trio_

_"Can I help you boys?" Scott Page questioned them. His anger and arrogance didn't go unnoticed by the three members of The Shield_

_"We just wanted to know what's up with you" Dean shrugged as Scott narrowed his eyes_

_"It's not your business" Scott remarked bitterly "Get lost I'm working out here"_

_"And I thought we didn't have any friends back here" Seth smirked "At least we get a locker room"_

_"You and the girl" Roman started "What's the deal?"_

_"AJ Lee?" Scott questioned "She's a hot mess"_

_"Why do you hate her?" Roman questioned and Scott let out a laugh_

_"What is this? I thought you three were lone wolves around here?" Scott questioned with an amused look on his face "What's it to you?"_

_"Paul Heyman hired us" Dean shrugged casually "He has a vendetta against Punk but you- I don't know how you fit in to all this"_

_"Paul Heyman is a loser" Scott told them firmly "CM Punk is a loser and his wife AJ Lee is a loser. But she's the worst out of all them. And I don't get how all of you people in this company can't see past that"_

_"Help us" Dean shrugged "You can use an ally Punk has half the locker room waiting to get to you which is why you're probably banished to loading _  
_area"_

_"I didn't ask for help. But if you're offering to take Punk out be my guest he's not my issue AJ is" Scott told them "I gave that little bitch everything. Her career, a roof over her head and stability and once she made it big she moved on from me"_

_"I can't imagine you seem like such a nice guy" Dean remarked deadpanned "So you want us to take Punk out and you'll take care of AJ"_

_"Yea leave her to me, that girl is in for a world of hurt. She won't make it to the pay-per view once I'm threw with her and then if you boys do your job correctly tonight I'll take whatever is left of Punk and finish him off at Elimination Chamber" Scott told them_

_"We-" Roman started but Dean held up his hand silencing the large man_

_"We'll do what we have to do" Dean assured to him_

_"Are you sure? Because if the big red moron and his midget friend run out are you three going to run for the hills like you usually do?" Scott asked questioning the trio's manhood "I don't run"_

_"Don't worry about us" Dean shot back "You worry about yourself"_

_"Always do" Scott smirked "How about you three get lost now so I can finish up here"_

_"Right" Dean nodded walking away but Seth and Roman didn't budge, they clearly wanted to take Scott Page out right here and now "Boys" Dean warned and the other two turned and followed Dean_

_"What's the plan?" Roman asked Dean_

_"We come out at the end of the night just like Paul wanted" Dean informed his two team mates while trying to mask his own anger_

_"And take Punk out?" Seth questioned_

_"No" was al Dean said_

"I told you" AJ smirked "But regardless as to why you did it I appreciate it"

"Look we're not here for friends AJ" Seth told her in a low voice "We're here to bring justice and order back into this company, Scott Page just happened to be a mutual enemy that's all. Don't expect us to run out and save you every week"

"Wasn't asking you to, I have a husband for that" AJ shot back folding her arms "But this is a big company and you three aren't going anywhere anytime soon you all are too good. Everyone talks about you. So if you need a friend I'm here" Seth let out a laugh at the young diva, was she serious?

"That's ok" Seth mocked

"Fine but if you wanted to follow me on Twitter I wouldn't complain" AJ told him seriously he just shook his head and walked away

"How was your meeting?" Punk asked AJ as she entered the locker room

"They don't want to be my friend" AJ frowned in her signature crazy look

"They don't want friends they want to be noticed and be the best" Punk reminded her

"Everyone needs friends" AJ said at the same time that Punk did in a mock AJ voice

"Just let them do their thing" Punk said to her standing up satisfied with his tape job "Besides they have each other"

"Could you imagine what a force the five of us could be if we turned heel after Wrestlemania?" AJ asked Punk "The people would go crazy"

"Let's worry about Elimination Chamber first, then Wrestlemania and after that we'll worry about our post-Wrestlemania plans" Punk told his wife who nodded

"Ok but I think it would be great" AJ replied innocently

"You have this knack of taking in stray dogs, anyone ever tell you that?" Punk questioned "First you did it with Kane the weirdo, you insisted he be part of our angle last year, you fought for this Brad Maddox and now you want to hang out with The Shield?"

"What can I say? I notice potential when I see it" AJ told him "You should understand that more then anyone. If anyone had to kick and claw their way to the top it was you"

"And I did it without friends" Punk reminded her

"You had Paul" AJ told him

"I guess I did" Punk shrugged

"Is he here tonight?" AJ questioned

"I'm sure he is" Punk smirked "He wouldn't miss the show before a pay-per view"

* * *

Surprisingly for AJ her match went off without a hitch. No Paul Heyman and more importantly no Scott Page. She and Seth actually worked really well together as a team, Dean and Roman weren't at ringside but she was sure they were near by just in case Scott Page was dumb enough to try to pay back The Shield for attacking him two weeks in a row. She and Kaitlyn worked great together and really pushed it to keep up with the in ring ability of Kofi and Seth who were just on top of their game. At the end Seth & AJ picked up the victory when Seth got the pin on Kofi. There was no celebration, Seth slid out of the ring and headed into the crowd but that didn't stop AJ from letting the ref raise her arm in victory. She skipped around the ring for a few minutes then skipped up the ramp in victory. As she went threw the curtain she was greeted by a grinning CM Punk who was up next.

"Hi there" AJ smiled reaching up to give him a kiss "Did you see my match?"

"Of course" Punk scuffed "You were great"

"Thank you" AJ replied blushing slightly as Punk ran his fingers down AJ's cheek bone "I'd wish you luck but that's for losers"

"You know me too well" Punk smirked as reached up and pulled his mouth to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck

"I'm still standing here" Randy Orton chimed in, he had been standing their the entire time watching the newlyweds interact, both not paying attention

"Sorry" AJ blushed pulling away, Randy just gave her a smirk "I'll see you after your match and have fun" she said then headed down the hall

"Don't say it" Punk warned Randy

"Wasn't going to say a thing" Randy replied casually

In the ring Randy and Big Show started off the match, trading blows and two near falls in favor of each of them. The match was just starting to get started but Punk couldn't help but to be on the look out for Scott Page who he was sure was lurking around somewhere lying in wait to get his revenge on the straight edge superstar for embarrassing him the last two weeks. But he needed to focus on his match just like every match he was in no matter how important or insignificant Punk always gave the same amount of energy. Randy struggled and made a tag into Punk as Show tagged in Henry. Punk knew Mark was bigger then him so he had to rely on speed and ran towards the large man delivering a painful clostheline causing him to fall to the mat, as Punk continued his assault he heard a familiar voice and turned towards the titantron.

"Hey Punk!" Scott Page shouted into the camera "Looking good out there, hope I'm not interrupting" Punk stopped what he was doing and stood up and headed towards the ropes "Let me just ask you something, if you're all the way out there- whose back here with the lovely AJ?" Scott questioned pulling AJ roughly by the arm, Punk could tell he was in their locker room "Look there's Kofi!" He said pointing to Kofi who was knocked out cold on the floor.

"Go, go!" Randy said to Punk who didn't need the encouragement he was already halfway down the ramp but the familiar music of Brock Lesnar stopped him dead in his tracks. There he was the only obstacle to getting to AJ. Paul Heyman was of course right next to his client with a stupid grin on his face. AJ and Scott were still on the titantron

"What's the matter Punk?" Scott mocked into the camera "I don't think he loves you anymore" Scott said roughly tugging at AJ so she could make eye contact with him

Punk had no choice but to head straight to the beast himself if he had any chance of getting to AJ. They quickly went punch for punch as Punk was getting the upper hand he started to head towards the backstage area but a painful blow to the back of his already injured knee caused him to the hit ground. He looked up and saw Paul Heyman holding a pipe in his hands smiling down at his former client.

"Try getting to AJ now!" Paul screamed out at him "You're not good for anything! You're still just some Punk! You can't even protect your own wife! You-  
" and just like that Paul Heyman was shut up by a kick to the head by Randy Orton. Since Punk left the match and was timed out, Randy had already lost. The least he could do was lend a hand to Punk.

"Look what you did to him!" Scott shouted still being seen on the big screen. He dragged AJ to the monitor in the locker room and saw Punk grabbing his knee in pain "You did this! You destroyed this man just like you did me!"

Punk slowly started to stand up as Randy Orton battled Brock Lesnar part of him felt bad for leaving Randy behind but he nodded for Punk to get to the backstage area. He would find a way to pay him back later.

Punk was able to hobble as fast he could to his locker room door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He used his shoulder to bust his way into the room. He saw Kofi on the ground and looked around

"AJ!" Punk yelled out stepping further into the room he was met with a hard blow to the side of his head. Scott Page was standing there holding a fire extinguisher and Punk was absolutely out cold. His eyes were opened but glassed over

"No, no" AJ said trying to rush towards him but Scott Page grabbed her arm

"Looks like your husband isn't going to make it on Sunday night" Scott smirked kneeling to by eyelevel with AJ "Isn't that-" he started but was met by AJ's famous hard slap across the face. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the floor.

"Break it up!" the familiar sound of the COO Triple H shouted grabbing at Scott's shoulders causing him to drop AJ back to the ground. She wrapped her hand around her throat and tried to catch her breath.

Scott Page shoved Triple H into the wall and punched him right in the face knocking the wind out of him. He went to grab the extinguisher again but AJ grabbed his free arm to turn him to face her. He swiftly slammed the object into the side of AJ's head knocking her to the ground not far from Punk or Kofi who all met the same fate.

Triple H was back to his feet and tackled Scott Page to the ground but Scott got the upper hand kicking the COO in the groin. He stood up again and had decided his mission was accomplished. As soon as he stepped outside the locker room he was met by a spear, knocking him straight to the hard concrete. Roman Reigns stood up and stared down at Scott Page. Scott tried to stand up but the other two members of The Shield jumped in and started to savagely beat on the larger man. As that was going on sure that The Shield would keep Scott detained Triple H waved in medical personnel to check on everyone inside.

"Believe in The Shield" Dean spat at the injured Scott Page, satisfied with their work they left as quietly and quickly as they had appeared.

"AJ!" Kaitlyn yelled heading towards the locker room with Sheamus not far behind

"Give them a minute" Triple H said keeping them outside the room

"My locker room was barricaded from the outside" Sheamus told Triple H

"So was my office" Triple H informed him "And the men's locker room, which was why Scott Page had the opportunity to do this"

"Are you ok?" Sheamus asked Triple H

"Better then them" Triple H assured him

"How sick is that?" Kaitlyn asked the two of them "He barricaded people in their locker rooms just so he could do this"

"Pretty sick" Sheamus agreed as they watched security and trainers pick Scott Page up

"Get him out of here!" Triple H yelled at the security team that's when Randy Orton headed back towards the locker room holding his own head

"They ok?" Randy questioned glancing in the room and saw all three were still out cold

"I don't know" Triple H told him honestly

"He should have been fired!" Sheamus told Triple H

"Punk wanted the match" Kaitlyn quietly disagreed with the former champion

"And now look!" Sheamus shouted "He might not be able to compete at all"

"Let's all just calm down" Triple H told them. He knew emotions were running high but he was in charge tonight and he needed to keep everyone as calm as possible. "They're getting checked out now we'll worry about their fights later" A producer walked over to Triple H with a phone

"Mr. McMahon is on the line" the producer said handing him the phone which Triple H took

"Stay with them" Triple H said to Sheamus who nodded then stepped away on the phone

"I said I'm fine!" Kofi shouted out at the trainers, which cued Sheamus to enter the room

"You alright fella?" Sheamus asked Kofi

"I'm good man" Kofi said holding an ice pack on his head "Worry about them" he said pointing to Punk who was started to wake up and AJ who was also coming around, groaning in pain

"What happened?" Sheamus asked him

"He was back here when I got back from my match. He was hidden behind the door and knocked me out with something" Kofi said annoyed "What happened to them?" He asked nodding towards them

"Same thing that happened to you" Sheamus said as they watched Punk's eyes wander around the room in agitation from the small light the medics were flashing in his eyes

"AJ?" Punk questioned and looked over and saw her small form also on the ground he turned on his side and tried to crawl over to her

"Stop moving" The medic warned

"Get off me!" Punk yelled pushing the medic back

"Punk man just stay still" Sheamus said trying to calm him down "Let the medic's check on her ok?"

"I'm ok" Punk said slowly coming to his feet but quickly feel again, he wasn't sure if it was from the blow to the head or the blow to his knee earlier. Either way his legs locked up

"Just try not move around" Sheamus said helping Punk into a chair. Punk's eyes never left AJ who was now holding her own head

"She ok?" Punk asked the medic

"She's coming to" The medic assured him "We're taking you all for an MRI"

"Just take care of her" Punk told the medic

"It's ok" AJ assured the medic but the pain on her face was telling a different story

"You are all going to the hospital or none of you will be cleared for the fight on Sunday" one of the trainers told them

"Fine" Punk gritted but then kneeled down by AJ

"I'm ok really" AJ assured Punk who moved some loose hair out of her face

"I'm sorry " Punk told her with tears in his eyes "I am so sorry"

"It's going to be ok" AJ assured him taking her hand and placing it over his

"Let's move her first" they heard a medic say as they wheeled in a stretcher. They lifted her carefully onto it

"You're next" the medic told Punk as they wheeled AJ out

"You ok fella?" Sheamus asked Punk

"He is a dead man" was all Punk said to him

* * *

**So will they or won't they be cleared to fight by Sunday? And if Punk isn't cleared to fight would that really stop him anyway? Stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

AJ was sitting in a room at the hospital. She was waiting to officially get the all clear from her doctor so she could leave. She knew Punk and Kofi were also here somewhere but they wouldn't let her leave to see them or give them updates on their conditions. Kaitlyn, who had been with AJ the entire time left to go find out more information about the other two with urging from AJ. She in turn promised Kaitlyn she would wait patiently for her doctor to return. She felt like she has been there forever but in reality she was only in the hospital for under an hour. She had so many questions and no one would provide her with any answers. How was Punk? How was Kofi? Could they compete on Sunday? Could she compete on Sunday? Where did Scott Page go? Did everything air on the show? Would they even show everything that took place? Was Vince angry? She knew she was driving herself crazy but she couldn't help it. The pain in her head was all excruciating but she tried to ignore it. After another ten minutes that felt like an eternity the door to her room swung open.

"Finally" AJ mumbled expecting to see her doctor but was surprised by the familiar person entering her room. "Seth" AJ said to The Shield member who was her tag partner not too long ago in a match. And from what she heard he, Dean and Roman really helped her out….again.

"Sorry I'm not the doctor" Seth smirked closing the door behind him

"It's ok" AJ said with a wave "I'm just getting anxious"

"I bet" Seth replied. He was uncomfortable being in the room with AJ, well he was uncomfortable with hospitals in general but with much urging from Roman the three of them decided to stop in and check on AJ. "How's your head?"

"Hard" AJ replied with a shrug "I'm sure I'll be ok"

"Sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, our door was blocked in" Seth offered

"It's ok and thanks for showing up when you did" AJ told him sweetly "It could have been a lot worse"

"Look we just wanted to let you know that if Punk can't compete on Sunday one of us will step in" Seth said to her catching AJ by surprise

"Really?" AJ asked him "That's really nice to offer but I'm sure nothing will hold Punk back"

"A doctor's note might" Seth added "And we love a fight"

"I can tell" AJ smirked "But deep down you three are a bunch of softies"

"That's not true" Seth shot back but AJ just rolled her eyes "I told you earlier we're not looking friends and with that being said you've always been nice to us and supportive of us so we don't mind having your back"

"It sounds like you three want to be my friend" AJ said with a sly smile but Seth just rolled his eyes

"What did I say about the friends thing?" Seth questioned her annoyed

"It's ok it'll be our secret" AJ promised "I wont to tell anyone how you three actually have souls and like me as a person"

"That would be appreciated" Seth mocked as the doctor walked into the room

"Sorry didn't realize you had company" The doctor noted looking up at Seth "And you are?"

"He's my friend" AJ chimed in quickly and proudly

"Right I'll leave you to it" Seth said heading towards the door "And uh AJ"

"Yea?" AJ asked him

"Try to stay out of trouble for a few days" Seth mocked then walked out the door towards Dean and Roman who were waiting down the hall

"So what's the word?" AJ anxiously questioned the doctor

"You're very lucky" The doctor told her "No bleeding, no concussion. But you're going to have a nice bump"

"I'll live with it" AJ smiled hopping off the bed "Can I see my husband now?"

"In a little bit, we need you to head over to the main desk and fill out some paperwork and then I will have a nurse personally escort you to his room" The doctor promised with a smile

* * *

In Punk's room he was lying on a bed waiting for the results on his head and knee injury. Right now he wasn't sure which hurt more, Paul knew exactly what he was doing injuring his already sensitive knee. He shook his head in disgust. But the worst pain of all was looking over to see AJ lying in the same position as him on his locker room floor. Both his wife and good friend were currently in the same hospital as him waiting the same as he was and it was all his fault. If he had not insisted on keeping Scott Page around so he could fight him none of this would have happened. And the worst part of all he was he had been warned and knew this could happen. He diluted himself with believing he could watch out for AJ all on his own and continue with his career at the same time. His selfishness could cost AJ & Kofi their matches on Sunday. Why couldn't he just let it go? He should have just let Scott Page walk out of the company in shame but his pride and ego were too big. He had to prove to Scott Page he was the better man not just inside the ring but outside as well. But realistically Punk knew he would never let it go, he had heard and seen too much of Scott Page to just let the young rookie go without taking some of his frustrations out on him.

"Hey you" Kaitlyn said pulling Punk from his thoughts

"Hey how's AJ?" Punk questioned

"Still waiting on word from her doctor but she seems ok and the doctor seems optimistic" Kaitlyn assured him

"Did you hear anything about Kofi?" Punk asked the Diva's champion

"Not yet, Sheamus is with him he said he'd keep me posted" Kaitlyn told him and he nodded his thanks "How are you doing?"  
"I'm good" Punk lied "I'm more worried about my knee then my head though"

"What a cheap shot" Kaitlyn remarked bitterly "He is such an sleaze"

"A smart sleaze" Punk mocked "He knew what he was doing"

"I just can't believe how far he's gone, all of them" Kaitlyn sighed taking a seat next to his bed "What are you going to do if you're not cleared to fight?"

"I'm going to fight" Punk said to her seriously "There's not backing out now. Scott crossed a line and he's not getting out of it that easily"

"Do you really think you'll be a hundred percent by Sunday even if you are cleared?" she questioned her best friends husband

"I don't need to be a hundred percent I just need to be better then him. He thinks he's better then me but he's gotten lucky. He's had help from Paul, Brock and cheap shots that won't be the case when I see him again" Punk assured her

"Just be careful AJ needs you in one piece" Kaitlyn warned him and he gave her an odd look

"Really? Because I haven't done AJ must good these last few months" Punk muttered

"Really?" Kaitlyn questioned with a laugh "I beg to differ. I've known AJ for years now and I have never seen her so happy and safe before in my life"

"Safe? She's lying on a bed a few rooms away" Punk reminded her shaking his head

"Scott Page would have gotten back at AJ one way or another" Kaitlyn told him "I think if anyone feels bad it's her. She would rather be facing him on her own then having dragged you and Kofi into this mess"

"That's ridiculous" Punk mumbled

"It's how she thinks" Kaitlyn shrugged "She was in such a bad place when they first broke up, that's when I met her at least and I never thought she would date again let alone be married before me. You showed her not all men are monsters and taught her how to trust again. I remember when she went into this storyline with Daniel she was so nervous because she knew she had the experience in it and then when you were added to the mix it changed her. It's almost like she was able to relive her relationship with him threw that storyline except it had a better end. You changed her, you made her happy again and as her friend I don't know how to even begin to pay you back for that"

Punk just nodded but remained silent. He never thought about how rough AJ's storyline with Daniel must have been on her, it was all so similar. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and AJ rushed in. Throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head into the crock of his neck.

"Are you ok?" He asked placing his arms around her as well

"Yea I'm good no concussion" AJ promised then pulled away "What about you?"

"Waiting on the doctor" Punk told her as Kaitlyn stood up

"I'm going to check in on Kofi" Kaitlyn told the pair "Feel better" she said to Punk

"Thanks Kait" AJ smiled as Kaitlyn gave her a wink and walked out of the room

"You're really ok?" Punk asked looking up at his wife

"Really am" AJ smiled "The doctor called me lucky"

"Good" Punk said holding onto her hand "Sorry it took me so long"

"Really? It's not like you had much of a choice" AJ said to him "I saw what Paul did to your knee, how is it feeling?"

"Not too bad" he lied to her, the last thing she needed was to worry about him. He looked up at curiously at her neck and swiftly moved her hair behind her shoulder "What's that?" he asked running his hand gently over the few light bruises

"Oh" AJ said embarrassed quickly using her hand to cover the marks "After he knocked you out he grabbed me by my neck, but it's fine"

"It's not fine" Punk shot back at her still eyeing the marks

"It really is because as soon as he grabbed for me Paul, the good one obviously came in and pulled him off of me" AJ assured him

"And that was it? How did you get hit?" Punk questioned. No one had bothered to fill him on and it probably wouldn't have mattered because he was so disorientated anyway

"He was going after Paul so when I grabbed his arm to try to stop him he just swung the extinguisher at me" AJ told him casually "After that he tried to leave but The Shield caught up to him and by that time everyone else came"

"Why did they let it go that far?" Punk asked her "They're really that into ratings that they just left you in the room with him?"

"No actually Kaitlyn told me Scott had actually barricaded the men's locker room, Paul's office, The Shield's locker room and Sheamus'" She told him "And no one else was going to interfere without the ok from the boss. They got there as fast as they could"

"Hello" The doctor said entering the room looking down at the chart "I just got your results back"

"Great" Punk said sitting up "So what's the deal am I good to go for Sunday?"

"Technically yes" the doctor told him looking up at him "But I wouldn't"

"Is it my head?" Punk questioned

"No, no amazingly your MRI came back clean but your knee is going to be sore for a while" The Doctor informed him "I can't promise you it won't lock up on you Sunday and I also feel the need to inform you that one more bad blow to the already sensitive knee could put you out of action for a while"

"But Sunday is good?" Punk questioned ignoring his last few statements

"What do you mean?" AJ asked the doctor "How bad is the knee?"

"In plain terms it's just beaten down" The Doctor shrugged "And if you beat something down enough it breaks eventually. If I were you I would take a few weeks off to make sure your knee fully recovers from this last hit"

"I'll be fine" Punk mocked getting out of the bed

"Alright then" The Doctor frowned "Be careful and I'm sure I'll be seeing you again Sunday night" he told him then left the room

"This is bad" AJ told him

"What do you mean?" he asked his wife "He said I was good to go"

"Your knee can't take anymore damage" AJ told him

"Oh please he's just covering for himself in case I get hurt again" Punk said with a wave of his hand "He has to say that"

"He seemed pretty serious" AJ told him nervously "Is this match really worth risking Wrestlemania over?" she questioned

"Yea" He told her quickly "This is going to be the most important match of my career"

"It doesn't even count" AJ argued "It's not going to go down in the record books"

"This is my last chance to get my hands on that son of a bitch. His contract is up Monday at 12:00am and there is no way Vince is keeping him around. This is it" Punk told her firmly

"It's reckless" AJ said sadly shaking her head "You can be jeopardizing your entire career"

"If the doctor really felt it wasn't safe for me then he wouldn't have cleared me" Punk reminded her

"It's such a risk" AJ said to him as he stepped over to her

"That's the name of this game" Punk reminded her "Anytime any of us step into the ring it's a risk, it's just the way it is" he placed a soft kiss on top of her head and went to grab his wallet and other items from the draw near his bed. She knew this conversation was over; there was no changing his mind now.

* * *

They headed down the hall to see Kofi and knocked on his door and headed right in

"Hey" Punk said nodding towards Sheamus and Kaitlyn who were both there

"How are you?" AJ asked leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek

"I have a concussion" Kofi told them "I can't fight Sunday"

"I'm sorry" AJ told him sadly "I know you had a title match"

"Mr. McMahon has already informed me I'll be getting my shot at the US belt as soon as I'm cleared don't worry" Kofi said offering her a smile "You two ok?"

"All clear" Punk told his friend

"Knee and head?" Kofi questioned eyeing his swollen knee

"I'm good" Punk told him quickly "I'm sorry you got knocked out like that"

"I'm sorry I didn't see it coming" Kofi shot back "And I'm sorry you got hurt in the process" he said looking at AJ

"I'm fine" AJ told him offering him a slight smile

"I'm sure you can't get on a plane now, do you want to take the bus back home?" Punk asked

"No my wife is on her way here now anyway I'm good, thanks man" Kofi smiled at his friend "You all should get out of here though, there's nothing you guys can do"

"We can keep you company" AJ offered pulling a chair over, Punk couldn't help but smile at her.

"She's right" Sheamus smirked "What do we have to do anyway?"

"Really guys-" Kofi started to argue

"Don't fight it" Punk told his friend "You're not going to win"

"Alright" Kofi smiled at the small group

"So what now?" Kaitlyn asked them "What do you guys usually do on the bus?"

"Well I play games" Kofi told her pointing to himself "Those two….well they play games in their bedroom if you know what I mean"

"It's nice to know your sense of humor is still in tact" Punk mocked

"We have story time!" AJ shouted happily

"Story time?" Sheamus questioned unsurely "Like you read books?"

"No Kofi always tells me these embarrassing stories about Punk and he tells them so good" AJ smiled brightly

"That is true I have a great story voice" Kofi nodded in agreement

"It's really not that great" Punk told him "As a matter of fact the stories aren't even that great"

"Are you kidding me? They're the best" AJ said looking over at Punk "I get to hear about this jealous side of you that I never existed"

"That doesn't seem fair" Kaitlyn chimed in "Why are they all stories about Punk?"

"Thank you Kaitlyn I agree" Punk said to her

"Because he only knows stories about Punk" AJ defended

"I know stories about you" Kaitlyn reminded her with a sly smile

"Um this is Kofi time" AJ told her friend "It would make him feel better to be the one telling the stories"

"No, no I think Kofi needs to rest" Punk added with mock concern "He'd get better quicker if he didn't talk at all. Go ahead Kaitlyn" he encouraged

"Kaitlyn" AJ warned

"Kaitlyn" Punk also warned

"I want to hear Kaitlyn's story too" Sheamus added with a nod "I don't need to hear Punk's stories because I've live threw them. You on other hand lass are a bit of a mystery"

"Ok your out voted" Kaitlyn told them happily

"What are you going to tell them?" AJ asked narrowing her eyes

"Probably my favorite story ever" Kaitlyn smirked "You getting ready for your first date with Punk"

"No, not that story" AJ pleaded

"Yes that one please" Punk smirked getting comfortable

_"AJ I really don't have the time for this" Kaitlyn told her friend as she followed her into the fourth store of the day "And you don't either you have to be ready in two hours"_

_"Just one more place please" AJ pleaded pulling Kaitlyn's arm_

"_Fine last one" Kaitlyn warned following AJ into a small shop in the mall "You have a ton of clothes anyway I don't get why you have to buy something new anyway"_

"Because my clothes aren't the type of clothes you wear on a first date" AJ said looking threw the racks "Second date maybe, but not the first"

"He knows how you dress" Kaitlyn smirked "And he still asked you out even though you dress like a seventeen year old girl"

"Hey" AJ said pouted "It's more like nineteen" 

"_Whatever kid" Kaitlyn said shaking her head "Where are you going anyway?"_

"_We're going out to eat" AJ told her as she kept pushing threw the rakes_

"_You're kidding right?" Kaitlyn questioned "You two go out to eat all the time and you wear your normal clothes"_

"It's different this time" AJ shot back at her friend "I want to make an impression"

"Clearly you already have since he asked you out" Kaitlyn told her with a laugh "This is ridiculous I thought you two were going somewhere else"

"Where do you usually go on first dates?" AJ questioned

"_You made it sound like he was taking you to a premiere or something" Kaitlyn told her "You can just wear what you have on" she said eyeing AJ's ripped jeans, converse high-tops and black tank top_

"_Look I don't want to mess this up" AJ said finally looking over to Kaitlyn "It's been a long time since I've been willing to go out with a guy and I really like this one"_

"Ok" Kaitlyn sighed as an employee of the slightly upscale store walked over to the two

"_Can I help you two?" the older women asked them, eyeing their clothing. They were both dressed similar_

"_I'm looking for something not too fancy but not too over the top" AJ told the employee as Kaitlyn watched with an amused look_

"_Might I suggest the hot-topic upstairs?" the women questioned "This store is very sophisticated"_

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn questioned the nerve of the older women

"_Look I'm not trying to offend anyone" The women told them calmly "It just seems like your type of place that's all"_

"Our type of place?" AJ questioned

"_We're a little pricey in here" The women said in a low whisper to AJ then smiled "I'd hate to see you two waste anymore time"_

"I can afford the stuff in this place" AJ defended

"_AJ let's just go" Kaitlyn said to her friend _

"_No" AJ said brushing off Kaitlyn "If I wanted to buy everything in this entire store I probably could"_

"Young lady I'm going to have to ask you to watch your tone we don't tolerate young teenagers coming in here and causing a ruckus" the women told her causing AJ's eyes to widen

"_Teenager!" AJ shouted _

"_AJ" Kaitlyn warned in a low voice_

"_I am a grown women with a full time job thank you very much" AJ huffed folding her arms _

"_Oh my god" a young man said coming out of the back room "Jason look whose here! It's Kaitlyn and AJ!"_

"Who?" The women questioned

"_They're on wrestling" the young man said walking over to them and extending his hand to each Diva "I'm a huge fan!"_

"Thank you" AJ smiled politely to the young worker 

"_I can't believe you two are here!" the kid shouted as the other one walked out who they presumed to be Jason_

"_You weren't lying!" Jason said racing over to them "Can I have a picture with you two?"_

"Sure" AJ smiled smugly towards the older women. 

_After about half an hour of greeting the young fans and accepting the apology of what turned out to be the manager of the store they were on their way back to the hotel. AJ walked off with some nice items from the store and now she was starting to get nervous._

"_Would you just relax" Kaitlyn said keeping her eyes on the road but glanced over to AJ who she could tell was starting to get antsy_

"_I don't think I left myself enough time" AJ said as rain started to fall onto the windshield "And here comes the rain! It's a bad omen"_

"Actually rain is good luck and it's only 8:00 we'll be back at the hotel in twenty minutes and you'll be dressed with time to spare before you meet up with him at 9" Kaitlyn assured her friend 

"_You're right" AJ said trying to calm herself down "Everything is going to be fine"_

"See" Kaitlyn smiled and after a few minutes the rain was pouring very hard and Kaitlyn felt her car jerk "Oh no" 

"_What is that?" AJ asked nervously as Kaitlyn pulled over "Why are you stopping?"_

"_I think we have a flat" Kaitlyn said putting the car in park _

"_That's horrible" AJ said trying to see out the window "I'm never going to make my date now"_

"How about 'thank you Kaitlyn for being an excellent driver and managing to stay in control of the car while it's pouring and your tire went flat?'" Kaitlyn mocked her friend as AJ rolled her eyes 

"_Do you have a spare?" AJ questioned_

"_This is a rental" Kaitlyn shrugged "I'm sure there's one. Do you know how to change a tire?"_

"No, do you?" AJ asked her friend who just gave her a blank stare in return

"This is how lifetime movies start" Kaitlyn said looking around at her surroundings and seeing no other cars on the road "I'll call a tow truck"

"We don't have time for that" AJ argued "By the time it gets here I'm going to miss my date"

"Here's a great idea why don't you call Punk and tell him we have a flat and you might be a little late then ask him if he could come down here and change it for us" Kaitlyn offered

"_No way" AJ argued back taking off her seatbelt "How hard can it be to change a flat?"_

"I don't know I've never done it before" Kaitlyn mocked 

"_Pop the trunk" AJ instructed Kaitlyn who did so. She watched AJ cover her head with her hood and head towards the trunk after a minute AJ was back in the car "You don't have a spare"_

"Seriously?" Kaitlyn questioned "All rentals should have one"

"What does it matter it's not like you would know what to do with it anyway" AJ mocked 

"_You need to relax" Kaitlyn told her friend as she pulled out her phone_

"_Who are you texting?" AJ questioned "We can't wait for-"_

"I know you need to go. I'm going to call someone to come and get us this way you could still make your date" Kaitlyn said still looking down at her phone

"_Thanks" AJ said leaning back into her chair then looked over and saw Kaitlyn's confused face looking at her phone "What's wrong?"_

"No service" Kaitlyn said quietly as AJ pulled out her phone

"_Me either" AJ said looking at her own phone "There's just too many warning signs this date is not supposed to happen"_

"Relax crazy" Kaitlyn said to her friend "You're going to go on your date because pretty soon when Punk can't get in touch with you he's going to try to get in touch with me and when he can't do that either he's going to realize something is wrong and we'll be fine"

"Or he'll think I blew him off" AJ said to her friend who just rolled her eyes

"_I doubt that" Kaitlyn said to her "You told him you and I were going out and not it's pitch black out, bad weather he'll put two and two together"_

"So what do we do now?" AJ asked her friend. It was a very dark and empty road they were on. AJ was so caught up in the thoughts of her date that she didn't even realize how much trouble they could be in, they were in a an broken door car, during a rainstorm, at night with no cell service and they were alone. Kaitlyn was right this was how lifetime movies started.

"_We wait" Kaitlyn said to her_

"If we see a car should we wave it down?" AJ questioned, Kaitlyn was unsure of the answer because even she didn't know what the safest approach was.

"_Yea what's the harm in that?" Kaitlyn said to her_

"_You've clearly never watched Criminal Minds" AJ mumbled under breath_

"_Really AJ?" Kaitlyn asked her annoyed "Don't try to scare me"_

"I'm scared so you have to be scared too" AJ said to her as they watched a car pass. Both remained seated. Kaitlyn looked in her rear-view mirror and saw the care suddenly stop shortly after passing them "Tell me that car didn't stop" AJ said to her 

"_Relax" Kaitlyn said locking the doors "Don't open your window" she said watching as the car put on their own hazards and two people got out of the car_

"_I'm going to die before I even get to go on this date" AJ muttered_

"_Really AJ?" Kaitlyn asked her friend annoyed that's when a knock at Kaitlyn's window startled both girls. They saw an unfamiliar man with a hood pulled over his head_

"_Hey are you guys ok?" the man asked threw the window_

"_We're good!" Kaitlyn shouted with a smile_

"_You sure?" Another voice asked this time on AJ's side of the window causing her to let out a yell_

"_We're not going to hurt you" The man said to Kaitlyn holding something up to the window, it was a police badge, AJ looked at the man on her side of the window and he too was holding a badge_

"_People get fake badges all the time" Kaitlyn said to AJ _

"_I don't know they seem ok" AJ said eyeing the man at her window, probably making him nervous himself _

"_Let's just let them go-" Kaitlyn started_

"_Ok how about this? I go with them and you can stay here and wait for no one else to come and help" AJ said as she rolled down her window "Are tire is flat, can you give us a lift?" AJ asked the man who just nodded _

"_Don't be crazy" Kaitlyn warned grabbing her arm before she could open the door_

"_I am crazy" AJ reminded her "And I also have important plans that I don't want to break so…."_

"_You're going to risk your life for a date with CM Punk?" Kaitlyn questioned_

"_Yea" AJ said with a nod opening the door_

"_You coming?" the officer on Kaitlyn's side asked her_

"_Guess I am" Kaitlyn mumbled opening her door._

_Sure enough they were both police detectives in town and had no problem giving them a lift to their hotel _

"_Thanks again" AJ told the officers _

"_No problem" The officer said to her "You're AJ Lee aren't you?"_

"Why yes I am" AJ smiled proudly

"And Kaitlyn" The officer added with a smile "See I told you it was them!" He said to his partner "I just took my kid to the house show you all had the other _night. We're big fans"_

"Thank you" Kaitlyn replied politely 

"_What are you two doing out here during this storm? Don't you have people that can drive you around?" the officer asked with a laugh_

"_No but you're right we shouldn't have been out here during this, that's AJ's fault" Kaitlyn accused her friend who narrowed her eyes at her_

"_What do you mean my fault? You offered to come with me" AJ defended _

"_It's just a simple date AJ" Kaitlyn said to her_

"_I needed new-" AJ started then stopped talking_

"_What?" Kaitlyn questioned _

"_I left my bags in the car" AJ said to her _

"_Do you want us to go back?" the officer driving questioned_

"_No" AJ said looking down at her watch "I'd be late then" she said. They were ten minutes from the hotel and AJ would then have only twenty minutes to get ready_

"_She has plenty of clothes" Kaitlyn told the officers_

"This is a big deal" AJ told her "It's an important date"

"So are you really dating that Daniel guy?" The officer asked with a smirk 

"_No she's really dating CM Punk" Kaitlyn chimed in _

"_Kaitlyn!" AJ said to her friend_

"_What? They're cops they won't say anything" Kaitlyn said to them _

"_It's alright" The officer in the passenger seat smirked "We're not bloggers or anything" _

"_I knew something was going on" The officer driving said "I've been following the last few weeks. You two have a connection"_

"You think so?" AJ asked with a smile

"_Yea absolutely" The officer told her as they pulled up to the hotel "Here's your stop ladies"_

"Thank you so much!" AJ smiled to the officers "When we come back to town look for us at a show, we'll make sure we take care of you guys"

"Seriously" Kaitlyn said to them "Thanks"

"No problem go enjoy your night" The officer smiled as the ladies jumped out of the car.

"_I have fifteen minutes" AJ said to Kaitlyn as they entered the lobby, both wet from the rain, AJ more so since she had gotten out of the car to check for the tire "I'm canceling"_

"No you're not" Kaitlyn warned pushing the up button on the elevator "We've been threw hell and back today and I am not letting you blow this off"

"I'm never going to look right tonight" AJ sighed playing with her hair that was now curling from the weather. Just then the elevator doors opened and CM Punk stepped out 

"_Hey" he said to the two_

"_Hi" AJ replied with as much energy as she could _

"_You guys ok?" Punk asked eyeing both of their disheveled looks _

"_Long day" Kaitlyn replied stepping on the elevator and holding it for AJ_

"I'll see you in a little bit" Punk said to AJ who couldn't help but smile back at him 

"_Yea" AJ said giving him a kiss on the cheek and stepped onto the elevator _

"_AJ" Punk said before the doors close "I like your hair" he said giving her wink then walked away letting the doors close_

Kaitlyn finished her story and everyone but AJ was laughing

"That was great" Kofi said letting out a laugh "You are the official new story teller from here on out"

"It wasn't that funny" AJ shot at Kofi who immediately stopped laughing

"You're right that was a rough day for you" Kofi said "That lady was rude to you and called you a little girl then you got all wet from the rain-" he said replaying the story then he tried to hold back a laugh

"That's enough" Punk said to Kofi then grinned down at AJ "Stop picking on AJ"

"Yea stop picking on me" AJ warned the group who were trying to hold in their laughs

"If only you knew then you didn't have to try that hard" Kofi smirked at the young diva sitting next to him "If you showed up in a paper bag with no makeup you still wouldn't have scared him off"

"I don't know have you seen AJ without makeup?" Kaitlyn questioned

"What did he say? Stop picking on me" AJ warned her friend who smiled back at her

"I thought the story was very sweet" Punk assured his wife who offered him a smile "But Kofi's right you didn't need to go crazy"

"I'm a girl it's what we do" AJ defended to the group

"Ok that's enough now" Kofi said to the group "I need rest and so do all of you, get out of here"

"We can wait until-" AJ started

"Rest" Kofi said with a smirk "You both were hurt two get lost now"

"Ok" AJ smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek "We'll call you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Kofi" Kaitlyn said walking over and giving him a hug then she, Sheamus and AJ walked out of the room

"That means you two" Kofi teased to Punk

"I just wanted to-" Punk started

"Don't apologize" Kofi said cutting him off "It's done and you weren't the one to knock me out"

"Ok since I can't apologize I wanted to thank you for looking out for her" Punk told him

"I wish I could have done more" Kofi told him seriously "But hey I love AJ too, I told you I've got her back"

"I know man" Punk said shaking his hand "I owe you"

"You would have done the same for me" Kofi told him and that was true. When it came to Punk's friends he had always gone above and beyond

"Get some rest ok" Punk said slapping his friends shoulder

"You can do me one thing" Kofi started which caused Punk to stop walking towards the door

"Anything" Punk promised

"Beat that fool down Sunday night" Kofi said seriously and Punk just gave him a smirk

"That I can do" Punk smirked then headed out the door

* * *

Punk and AJ decided it was too late for them to leave for the next city tonight and decided to get a hotel room not far from the hospital. Both were just exhausted from the day and still worried about Kofi. They decided to skip dinner and just get ready for bed. AJ stepped out of the bathroom in sweats and one of Punk's shirts.

"Hey" AJ smiled plopping on the bed "How's your knee feeling?" she asked him as she looked down at the ice pack he already had on it

"It'll get better" Punk assured her "I'm fine"

"Ok" AJ said quickly "Was what Kofi said true?" she asked curling up next to him in the bed

"What did he say?" Punk questioned

"Would you have really still been with me if I went out in a paper bag and no makeup?" AJ questioned and Punk couldn't help but let out a snort. He knew she was serious about this question, which is what made it all more laughable to him

"Absolutely" Punk told her and she gave him a weak tired smile

"That's sweet of you" AJ said starting to close her eyes

"Can I ask you a question?" Punk asked her and she responded nodding her head against his arm "Why did you agree to do the Daniel Bryan storyline?"

"What?" she asked opening her eyes in confusion

"That must have been really hard for you to do" Punk said looking down at her. "Why didn't you just tell creative no"

"Because unlike you not everyone can say no to creative" AJ teased "I was knew to the company and it wasn't a big deal, Daniel was with Brie and he was always really nice to me off camera. It was acting. Besides if I would have said no I would have missed out on the chance to work with you"

"We would have ended up working together down the road anyway" Punk told her "I watched you back in NXT, I knew you'd make it"

"I wish I had that confidence in myself that you have me" AJ mumbled still fighting the urge to close her eyes

"I'm sorry you went threw what you went threw" Punk told her as she opened her eyes wider again to look up at him but he was looking straight ahead "Nobody should have had to of lived the way you did when you were with Scott. I promise you that you'll never have to live like that again I would never-"

"Hey" AJ said quickly sitting up and turning his face to face hers "I know you aren't him and that's just one of the many reasons I love you. I feel safe with you and loved and that's something I never felt with him"

"It's going to be over on Sunday" Punk assured her in a low voice

"I know" AJ said leaning in to give him a kiss then went back to curling into his side. AJ had eventually fell asleep but Punk was up wide awake most of the night, Scott Page was on his mind and there would be no rest until he was face to face with him again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The throbbing pain in his knee wouldn't go away. His head was pounding and he could feel the dried up blood surrounding his left eye. His eyes opened slowly and he was back in the hospital. He wasn't sure what had happened as he glanced around the room. He let out a painful groan, which awoke the sleeping figure in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey" AJ smiled weakly as she slowly woke up. Her chair was pushed right next to his bed "How are you feeling?" she asked lightly clutching his hand

"Like I was ran over by a truck" he admitted "What the hell happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" she questioned as she studied his face, clearly in a lot pain but trying to mask it.

"Bits and pieces of the match" he groaned running his hand over his face. He wasn't sure where he was in more pain- his knee or head "How'd I do?"

"You did very well" AJ informed him proudly "If it had been a real match you defiantly would have won"

"I wish I could remember it" he said letting out a chuckle "Why am I here?"

"You passed out" AJ reminded him with a frown "Backstage after the match, you have a concussion"

"Tell me about the fight" Punk said looking at her

_As Punk waited to get down to the ring he was fired up. He was in the zone one hundred percent. He knew he had to give a hundred percent to the match tonight or it could get bad fast. He warmed up behind the curtain and listened to the cheers of the crowd as the 'special enforcers' made their way down to the ring. Then watched as Scott Page headed past the curtain and was met with boos. None of the fans had taken to kindly to Scott Page's rampage the other night, viciously attacking three of the main superstars. He watched on the monitor as Scott Page slowly walked down the ramp and headed towards the ring. Instead of entering the ring he stopped and locked eyes with AJ who was sitting in the audience with members of Punk's family. He headed over to where she was and watched as he leaned into the barricade separating the two. Punk demanded they cut his music and put his on. As he hit the main stage he didn't do his normal 'clobbering time' he didn't want to waste the time. He had one purpose tonight and it wasn't to entertain his fans or the wwe universe it was to hurt Scott Page._

_Scott Page was still taunting AJ, Punk couldn't hear much of what was being said but he had heard him ask how her head was feeling. The enforcers weren't far from Scott Page, Edge was a close distance to AJ and locked eyes with Scott Page. Scott either didn't notice or didn't care that Punk was right behind him but he felt it when Punk roughly grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him into the frame of the ring. Punk was also not dressed in his usual wrestling gear, opting to sport a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for the fight. The Shield was spread out on there usual side of the ring, Triple H remained near the announcer table where Vince McMahon was sitting with the time-keeper in case he had to make a quick call. Edge was standing closer to AJ and Punk's family keeping his promise to look out for her tonight. _

_Eventually with Punk controlling much of the fight he tossed Scott Page into the ring. They went punch for punch and Punk did his best to stay in control the majority of the fight. Scott Page was able to take some cheap shots but nothing kept Punk down for the fight. With no referees involved the man who was knocked down and didn't get back up was going to be named the winner. AJ could tell ten minutes in Scott Page was exhausted and wasn't expecting this much of a fight. She couldn't help but smile when every once in a while Punk got a good hit on Scott he would turn and make contact with his wife as if he was doing it for her. A match that was going to be brutal turned out to be one sided and after only fifteen minutes AJ wasn't sure Scott Page would be able to get up again after another hard blow._

_As Punk crawled out of the ring for a moment he headed over to AJ to give Scott Page time to stand back up. He didn't want this match over this quickly. When he made his way to AJ she smiled admiringly at her husband as she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss that Scott Page couldn't keep his eyes off of. The crowd cheered and loved it, Scott Page did not. And that was all the motivation for the soon to be ex-wwe employee needed to head out of the ring and run into Punk from behind. AJ watched as he hit the ground roughly but didn't grimace in pain, instead the former champion let out a laugh. Now it was fight. Punk stood back up and took some hard blows from Scott Page until he finally knocked Punk to the hard floor. Scott Page again turned his attention to AJ and stepped into her personal space. _

"_Is this what you wanted!?" Scott Page shouted "Look at him! He isn't a man!" AJ squinted her eyes at the man then hit him hard across the face with her signature slap, which enraged the man in front of her. As he raised his own hand it was halted by Edge who warned Scott Page that touching AJ wasn't allowed. Scott didn't like Edge's interference but looked curiously behind Edge which stood Triple H who was almost daring him to put his hands on Edge so he could have an excuse to jump him and looking across the ring The Shield were in attack position as well. Scott Page for once in his life made the right decision and decided to focus back on Punk. Punk had been long back on his feet but took the free few moments to collect himself and he was already jumping on Scott sending them both crashing back down to the ground. _

_After another ten minutes both had giving it there all and it looked as though Vince was ready to end the match altogether before someone got seriously hurt. But that's when the music of Brock Lesnar started to play which caused the crowd to erupt. Punk looked over his shoulder and saw Brock Lesnar slowly stalking his way down to the ring. The one on one match was about to become a handicap match. AJ watched in horror as Brock Lesnar slid into the ring with ease and closthlined Punk causing him to flip over. Quickly Scott Page stood up and met Brock Lesnar's forearm just as Punk did moments ago. But Brock turned his attention back onto Punk lifting him with ease into F5, Scott Page rolled out of the ring and went for a chair hitting Brock in the head but not hard enough to knock him down. Clearly no one was selling shots or performing, it was legitimate fight that all wanted to win. Brock snatched the chair hitting Scott Page with such force that AJ actually cringed at the brutality. With Scott Page lying on the mate he turned to Punk but a few enforcers were getting antsy and Edge was the first one into the ring snatching the chair from Brock Lesnar, Brock was in attack mode but was met by a spear from Roman Reigns before he could attack Edge. It wasn't long before Dean and Seth joined in. Edge kneeled over to check on Punk while The Shield were able to pull Brock Lesnar out of the ring. Edge was then punched in the side of the head by Scott sending him rolling out of the ring. Triple H stepped over to make sure Edge was alright knowing the former superstar couldn't sustain much damage without aggravating previous injuries. _

_The chair was left in the ring and Scott Page was hammering at Punk. AJ carefully climbed over the barricade and lifted the drape around the ring and pulled out the familiar fire extinguisher._

"_AJ what are you doing?" Vince McMahon questioned the diva "You can't go into the ring" he warned her _

"_I'm not planning on it" AJ assured her boss. Scott Page now noticed AJ and the chairman talking by ringside headed over to the duo and looked at her curiously. _

"_Are you going to hit me again?" Scott Page asked with a painful laugh he used his leg to hold the bottom rope down and motioned for her to enter the ring_

"Come on April! Come play with the big boys if you want!"

"AJ" Vince warned in a low tone keeping his eyes on Scott Page

_AJ gave Scott Page that ridiculously crazy smile then held the hose up and pushed down causing the extinguisher to spray in his face. Yelling in pain and trying to wipe the residue from his eyes was only making it worse. He didn't see Punk come to his feet again he could only hear the laughter. Punk lifted Scott Page into the GTS and dropped him to the mate. Vince McMahon decided at that moment the match was over. He waved medics down to check on Scott Page who was fuming. Even though it wasn't an official match it was probably his last match at a WWE venue and possibly his last match ever and he looked like a fool. AJ made him look like a fool again and Punk was smug about it. He didn't even look that hurt, sure he had some cuts and slight limp but Scott Page was not going to look any lesser. _

_As Punk headed down the ramp with AJ he didn't see Scott Page sneak up behind him with sledgehammer and rammed it into his already damaged knee. AJ watched as he viciously hit Punk in the knee and a few times in the head until security and other officials came down to the ramp to break it up. AJ watched in horror as security pulled Scott Page who then locked eyes with AJ one more time._

"_This isn't over!" He shouted at her "I am not over!"_

"Ah now I remember" Punk said with a slow nod "I won and he was pissed"

"Yea but you were amazing out there" AJ assured him "You stood tall against him and Brock Lesnar"

"Good old Brock" Punk smirked at the idea of finally getting to fight him soon as well "He just can't keep his nose out of my business"

"He likes attention no wonder him and Paul are so close" AJ retorted

"How are you doing?" Punk asked looking her over "I didn't get a chance to really talk to you after your match"

"I feel great" AJ assured him "Unlike your match with Scott, Beth was a classy compotator"

"Classy and Beth in the same sentence?" Punk questioned

"We had a little chat before our match" AJ told him

_AJ was hanging out by the curtain with Amy as they were talking over the match and script. Beth made her way over to the two girls causing them both to glare at her._

_"Relax" Beth mocked "I'm here to say good luck tonight, I may not be your biggest fan- either of yours- but this is a huge step for the women's division and as much as I don't like you I love my job more"_  
_  
"I agree" AJ said with a nod as Amy remained silent_

_"I know the outcome of the match is you winning and as much as I don't agree with that call I'm going to sell it" Beth assured AJ "I want to put on a good show"_  
_  
"We all do" AJ told her in a calmer tone_

_"I respect what you've been going threw back here and you are one tough chick so after this we'll just steer clear of each other for a while and hopefully be able to coexist because unlike Scott Page I'm not planning on walking away after this fight" Beth told her_

_"Sounds good" AJ said then watched as Beth walked away_

_The match started as both the ladies were strapped together. There were a lot of cool moves on both parts and she was sure she had caught Beth by surprise with a few of the moves Amy had taught her. Speaking of Amy she did her best to keep the crowd entertained and even managed a cheap shot or two on Beth. In the end each lady hit all three turnbuckles at once and it was up to AJ to deliver a final blow. She knew people didn't expect her strength but as Beth made her way towards her AJ lifted her into a devastating spine-buster that Beth sold perfectly. AJ knew it would kill her back tomorrow but it was worth it. She made her way to the final turnbuckle and was declared the winner of the match. Beth quickly rolled out of the ring and waited for AJ and Lita to celebrate her victory in the ring. The crowd was wild with excitement probably for the first time in two years over a Diva's match. Both competitors walked away proud and winners._

_As AJ headed backstage Beth met up with her once again._

_"Good match" Beth said extending her hand and AJ accepted "You had some good moves, keep it up and maybe one day you and I can really put on a show"_  
_  
"Slightly insulting but ok" AJ mocked lightly as Beth let out a laugh and walked away_  
_  
"You did great" Amy smiled at her friend "Your small but scrappy and the crowd ate it up"_  
_  
"Thank you for everything, all the days you spent training him really helped" AJ told her friend who just shrugged_

_"It was worth it and you're a great student" Amy smirked_

_"Are you coming out for Punk's fight?" AJ questioned "It's coming up in a few minutes"_

_"No I'm going to watch backstage but do me a favor make sure Adam doesn't get to rowdy out there, he doesn't wrestle anymore for a reason" Amy told her_

_"Of course" AJ assured with a wave of her hand_

"It was a good fight" Punk told her seriously "You really put on a show out there, I'm proud of you"

"Thank you" AJ couldn't hide the smile "But there went my rivalry for Wrestlemania what am I going to do for that?"

"Talk to Vince" Punk told her

"I tried right after my match and he told me to stop acting like you and to actually enjoy the moment" AJ told him causing Punk to let out a laugh

"That's Vinny Mac" Punk smirked as the doctor walked in

"You're awake" the Doctor smiled looking over his chart

"Yea can I go now?" Punk questioned flatly

"Phil" AJ scolded at his tone towards the doctor

"Soon" The Doctor said eyeing his chart

"How's my knee?" Punk questioned as the Doctor closed his chart

"Has anyone told you how lucky you are?" The Doctor asked him

"I do" AJ confirmed "All the time" the doctor couldn't hide his smile at Punk's young bride

"So I can still wrestle? You're not benching me?" Punk questioned

"Oh you're benched" The Doctor told him causing Punk's face to fall "For at least two and a half weeks. You have a concussion first of all and even though your knee didn't shatter you have got to stay off of it. I'd recommend longer then that but I know you have a big show coming up in a few weeks and if you walk with crutches for a couple of weeks and literally put no weight on it your knee should be at about 90% by then"

"Crutches?" Punk asked annoyed

"It's either that or I call your boss and let him know you can't fight" The Doctor challenged

"Crutches it is" Punk agreed

"I'll send the nurse in so you can sign out" The Doctor told him then left the room

"Looks like you're going to be getting some time off" AJ noted

"Yea right before Wrestlemania what fun I'm going to have getting ready for that build up" Punk mocked

"I think you and Brock have been building up for Wrestlemania for over two months now. People want to see it" AJ told him "And think about how much fun it's going to be for you while I wait on you 24/7"

"Really?" Punk asked as AJ perked his interest

"Absolutely. You got hurt defending my honor the least I can do is support my husband" AJ said to him in a sickingly sweet low voice, almost a whisper into his ear

"I can get used to that I guess" he muttered as AJ caressed his hair

"Yea I figured you would" AJ smirked

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait to update. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Coming up...how will AJ and Punk enjoy there time off? Or will they even get to? Stay tuned! And as always thanks to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Punk was lying in his hotel room with a stack of pillows under his injured knee. He watched as AJ rushed around the room, packing a small bag for the show tonight. Even though he couldn't work, Vince and the rest of creative wanted AJ there tonight.

"What am I supposed to do all night?" Punk questioned his wife who was in the bathroom packing up a few things, he watched as she stuck her head out the door

"Most normal people enjoy time off" AJ teased him lightly

"I would enjoy them" Punk started "If you were with me or anybody for that matter. I don't understand why I can't just be backstage"

"Because the doctor ordered strict bed rest for a few days" AJ reminded him "And you're going to get it. If you push too much on your knee you're going to blow your match at Wrestlemania"

"I can be doing the same thing there that I'm doing here" Punk told her and she let out a frustrated sigh

"Phil" AJ warned walking over to him, taking a seat next to him on the edge of the bed "Please for me just don't fight this. I'm worried enough as it is"

"Fine" Punk muttered after a few silent moments he couldn't disappoint her "But I thought you were going to take care of me? Why can't you take a few days off?"

"You heard Vince he needs me there" AJ told him and Punk just nodded. She was right, after last nights show AJ was the new head Diva of the company and it would be selfish of him to ask her to miss out on any time "And don't worry you won't be alone"

"What?" Punk asked confused "You got me a baby-sitter?"

"More like a nurse" AJ smirked hopping off the bed

"A sexy nurse?" Punk asked raising an eyebrow as AJ turned to glare at him

"Yes I called the hospital and asked them to please send over one of their most attractive female nurses to tend to my husband while I'm at work" AJ mocked with a laugh

"You'd have nothing to worry about" Punk smiled

"Right" AJ said with an eye-roll. After fifteen minutes there was a knock at the door, AJ stepped over and opened it as Punk mindlessly flipped threw the TV channels.

"Hey" Kaitlyn said entering the room "How are you feeling?" she asked Punk

"Like a million bucks" he mocked lightly "Are you my nurse?"

"What?" Kaitlyn asked confused still with a smile

"Don't mind him" AJ told her then turned to Punk "No you perv, she's my ride"

"Why don't you just take the bus?" Punk questioned her

"Because we're going literally ten minutes down the road, no need" AJ assured him before he could reply there was another knock at the door and AJ peeked threw the peep hole and smiled "Your sexy nurse is here"

"Goody" Punk replied with a smile tossing the TV remote to the side, as AJ opened the door in walked the un-sexiest nurse he had ever seen in his life  
"You're not sexy" was all Punk could muster

"Really? I travel all this way just so you can insult me and beat down my confidence?" Colt Cabana asked him seriously then smiled at his best friend.

"What are you doing here man?" Punk asked his friend with a smile. He was genuinely excited to him. It had been a few months but they had kept in touch almost daily.

"I wanted to surprise you last night at the fight but I had to work" Colt said giving him a hug "You look like you got your ass kicked"

"I did, but I took two down with me" Punk assured his friend who slapped his shoulder

"I knew you would" Colt smiled then turned to AJ and lifted her into a tight hug "And Mrs. Brooks it's a pleasure as always" he said with a wink, he loved to flirt with AJ in front of Punk

"I was going to say the same thing" she smiled

"I saw your match last night" he started letting out a whistle "You looked damn good out there"

"Thank you" she said slightly blushing

"And marriage certainly agrees with you, you look like a million bucks-" Colt started before Punk interrupted

"She gets it- she looks good" Punk said causing Colt to let out a laugh

"You are so easy" Colt said plopping on the edge of the bed

"Take care of him tonight" AJ warned Colt as she walked over to Punk

"Of course" Colt promised "Miss. Kaitlyn" he said sending her a wink

"Hey Colt" She smiled back

"I'll see you after the show" AJ said kneeling over to be face to face with her husband

"I'll be watching" Punk assured her as AJ captured his lips with her own then slowly pulled away. Punk watched as AJ headed out the door with Kaitlyn then turned at Colt who was eyeing him suspiciously "What?" Punk questioned

"What the hell has been going on?" Colt asked his friend seriously

"What do you mean? Do you not watch the show?" Punk asked

"Of course I do but was that all real?" Colt asked "I'm just a little surprised is all because about six months ago I was meeting AJ for the first time and now you two are married"

"It was all real and what? You don't like her or something?" Punk asked him. Colt had always seemed to have gotten along with AJ and never said a bad thing about her

"I adore AJ and I think she's the best thing that has happened to you since you left home" Colt assured his friend "I'm just surprised"

"So am I" Punk said running his hand over his head "It was fast but I don't regret it"

"You never do" Colt smirked "Aside from the obvious bodily injury you seem happy"

"I'm very happy" Punk assured him "Happier then I've been in a long time. I've got a beautiful-"

"Hot" Colt corrected earning a glare from Punk. Colt just couldn't resist

"-wife, I had one of the most talked about matches of the year last night, that piece of crap Scott Page is gone and out of the company so I don't have to worry about him anymore. I really have nothing to complain about" Punk told his friend who let out a laugh  
"Nothing to complain about? Is she drugging you or is this what marriage does to you?" Colt laughed at his friend

"Shut up" Punk said annoyed

"I just read something interesting about Scott Page today" Colt told Punk whose eyes widened

"What?" Punk questioned "Don't tell me Vince went behind my back and signed that sick piece of-"

"No, no" Colt said calming his friends nerves "TNA is considering signing him. They're pretty close to deal from what I've heard"

"You're kidding me" Punk retorted shaking his head "They'll sign anyone"

"Minus the insanity he's a decent wrestler" Colt told his friend

"Yea he had a lot of practice beating up my wife when they were together" Punk shot back

"I'm not defending him" Colt told him cautiously "I don't think someone like him should be in the industry at all and I'm surprised Vince let this fight happen"

"He didn't have a choice" Punk shrugged "I told him I'd walk"

"There's the old Punk" Colt smiled proudly "Do me a favor though"

"What's that?" Punk asked

"I know you have set plans threw Wrestlemania and I know you're going to get antsy after that for a title shot" Colt started "Don't let it screw with you. Be content with what you've got"

"I want the title again" Punk told Colt

"And I'm sure you'll get it. You're the most talked about Wrestler in the industry and after last nights fight forget about it. Just don't let it get in between you and AJ"

"I have never let the job come between us" Punk told him

"It's a little different now" Colt warned him "AJ's right up there with you. You're the top guy, she's the top diva now and is going to be in just as much demand as you are"

"We'll make it work" Punk replied emotionlessly

"Good because you're in a good place I'd hate to see you screw it up" Colt told his friend seriously

"I've screwed up a lot of things in my life. AJ isn't going to be one of them" Punk told him in a firm voice

* * *

Backstage at Raw AJ was in the Diva's locker room with Kaitlyn getting ready for the night.

"So tonight is the night huh?" Kaitlyn asked her best friend with a smirk lifting the Diva's title up slightly

"Yea I knew it would happen eventually" AJ told her. Truth was she was thrilled when Vince and Stephanie informed her she would be challenging Kaitlyn at Wrestlemania for the Diva's title. But she also knew how much the belt meant to her friend.

"Well if I have to pass it on to anyone I'm glad it would be you" Kaitlyn assured her friend "There will be no hard feelings"

"Who say's I'm going to even get it?" AJ asked her friend raising an eyebrow

"The fight is set for Wrestlemania" Kaitlyn reminded her "It's going to happen"

"We'll just have to wait and see" AJ shrugged not letting her hopes get to high "But I am excited to get in the ring with you again"

"Me too" Kaitlyn said to her with a smile "It will be an epic match"

"So the plan is I come out with you to your match, you beat Layla then I grab a microphone and come in" AJ said mostly replaying it in her head for her own good

"Yea" Kaitlyn nodded "We'll keep it friendly"

"That's what Stephanie said" AJ nodded "I think they're waiting on a heel turn until after Wrestlemania anyway"

"You really think they're going to turn you and Punk heel?" Kaitlyn asked her and AJ shrugged

"That's the rumor. I think it would be pretty cool" AJ said to her

"I think you two would be awesome" Kaitlyn agreed "This company needs a good heel power couple"

* * *

Back at the hotel Punk and Colt were watching the beginning of Raw and it was Cena shooting a promo on The Rock, which was set to be the main event once again for Wrestlemania.

"So this stuff with Paul….is that all real as it seems on TV?" Colt asked friend who didn't remove his eyes from the screen

"Yea it is" Punk replied motionless. Colt could tell his break from Paul was hurting him slightly. Paul had become a father figure to him in the business and a brother on the road

"How are you dealing with it?" Colt asked Punk who rolled his eyes

"What is this? Dr. Phil?" he asked looking over to Colt "Did you really come all the way down here to talk about my feelings?"

"I'm just curious" Colt defended "I've known you a lot longer then most people and I know you and Paul were more then buddies, you were family. Are you sure this is what you wanted to do?"

"I didn't have a choice" Punk told his friend with a sigh "He wanted me to fight Brock and wouldn't take no for an answer. He put me in a bad situation"

"That's what Paul does" Colt shrugged with a smile "He knows what's good for business"

"He also hates my wife" Punk reminded him and Colt agreed with on that "Even if I could move past this stuff with him attacking me from behind and sending Brock after me week after week I can't forgive him for bringing Scott to the company"

"I'm not defending him" Colt started "But he didn't know"

"Have you been talking to him?" Punk asked surprised

"He's called a few times and I ignored most of them but I did speak to him two weeks ago" Colt told him "He wasn't aware that AJ and Scott's past was as painful as it was"

"Oh well if he didn't know then all is forgiven" Punk mocked "Why don't you call your good friend Paul Heyman and ask him why last weeks when Scott had AJ locked in the locker room he decided to blindside me instead of letting me help her"

"Look as a fan of the show no one knew that was real" Colt told him "Everyone thought it was scripted"

"Paul knew it wasn't" Punk told him "He crossed a line Colt. This guy hunted and cornered AJ like some kind of animal. And I can't forget about all the stories I've heard recently about Paul going after AJ behind the scenes. I'm not picking him over my wife"

"I didn't ask you to" Colt shot back "But Paul Heyman is a good guy to have in your corner"

"He was eight years ago" Punk replied sarcastically "I don't need Paul Heyman"

* * *

Back at Raw AJ was at ringside cheering on Kaitlyn as she fought Layla. The match wasn't very long- none of the Diva's matches really lasted past five minutes, six minutes max. Once the bell was run and Kaitlyn's arm was raised in victory AJ grabbed the microphone and headed into the ring.

"Kaitlyn I just wanted-" AJ started as Kaitlyn watched her friend. But noticed AJ was looking past her up towards the ramp. Kaitlyn turned and watched as Paul Heyman strutted down to the ring with his own microphone.

"With all do respect to the Diva's champion I'd like to have a word with AJ" Paul Heyman said entering the ring

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kaitlyn questioned Paul, she knew he was just out there to ruin AJ's moment

"You can skip along now Kaitlyn" Paul said to her with an irritated tone but she showed no signs of backing down

"It's fine Kaitlyn" AJ assured her friend who just gave AJ a sympathetic smile then headed out of the ring "You have my attention"

"Great" Paul smiled proudly "AJ I just wanted to say congratulations to you. I watched your match last night and I am not ashamed to say I underestimated your in-ring ability" AJ just stood there with her arms folded and slight bored look on her face as Paul Heyman rambled on

"I also wanted to congratulate Punk on a job well done in his fight as well but I noticed he's not here tonight" Paul said with a frown

"Yea you see after his fight last night he got blind sided by some coward" AJ shot back as Paul grinned "He's resting up for Wrestlemania"

"And his health is ok?" Paul questioned "Brock would hate to miss him at the big show"

"I bet he would" AJ replied with a fake smile

"Look the reason I'm out here is to clear the air with you" Paul started "I know many of the fans have read things online and have come to their own assumptions so I think it's best if I was honest with everyone"

"You want to be honest?" AJ asked surprised

"Look" he said turning to face the crowd "It is true I got Scott Page signed to the WWE as an attempt to distract AJ which would in turn distract CM Punk from Brock Lesnar. An otherwise brilliant maneuver turned out to be a huge mistake. I was told by Scott Page that he and AJ had dated ever so briefly and it would be harmless and honestly fun-" Paul started but AJ knew where this was going. He was going to reveal everything on national TV. Only very few people knew the real details of her history with Scott Page and unfortunately Paul was one of them. She and Punk had even managed to keep the McMahon's in the dark about it for the most part and the reason for that was that she didn't want people to pity her or see her as weak. She pulled at his arm so he was facing her.

"Don't do this" AJ silently pleaded hoping Paul wouldn't stoop this low as to embarrass her like this. But who was she kidding? Punk wasn't there tonight and no one else knew where this was going.

"Relax this is a good thing" Paul assured her then turned his attention back to the crowd "Scott Page was both mentally and physically abusive to AJ in their past relationship. She was young and naïve and he was older and clearly very troubled-" AJ's entire face fell- there it was her big dirty secret announced on national TV. A private and personal time for her played out into a storyline just for the sake of ratings "It's nothing to be ashamed about honey" Paul said lightly patting AJ's shoulders "If anyone should be ashamed it should be him and me"

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked weakly not speaking into the microphone

"I'm just trying to make things right" Paul told her in the same mocking tone "Anyway I am man enough to admit I made a mistake and I wanted to come out here and publicly apologize to you April for my poor choice. I want to assure you that after I heard the horrific stories from Mr. Page himself I felt sick to my stomach" AJ knew Paul wanted her to break down and she was very close to it but everyone was watching

"You did make a terrible mistake but so did I" AJ admitted "I never should have stayed in a relationship like that and now being a role model to younger women I want to assure them that it's ok to walk away and not make my mistakes but learn from them" she said towards the crowd as Paul watched on in shock that she didn't just crumble to floor "I'm very happy you bought this to light because it waved heavy on me. So thank you for that Paul" she said turning towards him looking him straight in the eyes

"So apology accepted?" Paul questioned with a shrug

"No apology not accepted" AJ shot back suddenly all of her sadness turned to anger "You came out here tonight with the sole purpose of humiliating me just like you had been doing for weeks. And not just on camera but backstage too. Why don't you tell the millions of people watching at home that you were so intimated by my relationship with your friend that you felt the need to drag my name threw the mud? Explain to them the real reason you and my husband no longer have a business relationship or personal one. Explain to them why you felt the need to hire Scott Page a man who was nothing more then a little angry boy hell bent on physically hurting me to try to scare me away. Then I want you to explain why you hired Punk's ex-girlfriend back in a sick attempt to draw a wedge in-between our relationship. And after you're done with all that explain to these people who have been stuck looking at your stupid face and listening to your annoying voice week after week why you are such a coward! You blindsided Punk last Monday aggravating an existing injury because you knew deep down he was going to beat Scott last night and you know that he's going beat Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania!" AJ didn't even realize how high her voice went or how long she was talking for but it felt good to her, now she knew why Punk always enjoyed these promos. With one last disgusted look at Paul Heyman who was in shock by her outburst she smiled sweetly towards him

"Pipebome" she smirked proudly dropping the microphone to the mat then walked under the ropes and down the ramp with her head held high as the crowd cheered for her.

* * *

AJ just walked past the curtain and was met by numerous stars and production team members and they were all applauding her.  
"Good job girl" Sheamus said with a smile and wink

"Made me proud" Kaitlyn smiled also clapping her hands

"Nice job kid" John Cena said walking over giving her a hug "I'm sure somewhere not far down the road there's a very happy CM Punk"

"Thank you" AJ said to them, her body was still shaking from anger

"AJ" Stephanie said walking towards her extending her hand "I'm proud of you. These are the moments that stars are born"

"Thanks" AJ replied shyly. She wasn't used to all the complements and attention

"You did the Diva's proud tonight" Stephanie told her firmly

"I know I was supposed to challenge Kaitlyn-" AJ started

"Paul didn't give you much of a choice now did he?" Stephanie asked cutting her off "We'll work it out, don't you worry"

"I say we go out and celebrate" Kaitlyn said to her friend throwing her arm around her "You, me, Brie, Nikki, Layla- hell even Beth can come"

"Thanks maybe another night" AJ said to her trying to hold back her emotions "I really just want to go see Punk"

"Ok" Kaitlyn agreed "I'll take you back"

"Thanks I'm just going to grab my stuff" AJ said giving her a weak smile and headed down the hallway. She grabbed her duffle bag and saw she had two missed calls from Phil. She sighed and placed the phone back in her bag knowing she'd see him shortly.

* * *

Punk was anxiously playing with his phone as Colt watched in amusement

"What are you so worried about? She was great! Totally held her own" Colt told his friend who just shook his head

"You don't know her" Punk sighed "She didn't want that getting out especially like that. I can see it written all over face. Tonight was supposed to be the start of her Diva's championship story and he ruined that and dragged her down all in one shot!" he shouted slamming his fist on the bed

"She picked herself back up" Colt reminded him "You should read all the great stuff they're saying about her online. And the look on Heyman's face when she tore into him? Come on man you had to have enjoyed that"

"Not at her expanse" Punk told him and that's when they heard the door open and AJ appeared dropping her bag to the floor

"I'm going to head to my room, I'll see you both in the morning" Colt said immediately standing up noticing the look on AJ's face she clearly needed to speak with Punk. So he brushed past both of them without so much as a good-bye

"Are you ok?" Punk asked sitting up as AJ shook her head no and slowly made her way over to the bed as the tears that she had been holding on started to pour from her eyes. She crawled over towards Punk who instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head into his chest

"You did great out there"

"I hate him so much" AJ muttered threw her sobs "This was personal Phil"

"I know" Punk said stroking her hair soothingly with his free hand

"How could he do this to me?" AJ asked pulling away "When is it going to be enough? When I completely break and just quit?"

"He's not going to break you" Punk told her firmly "Do you have any idea how well you handled that?"

"Don't get me wrong I want to help people so they didn't have to suffer like I did- I really do I just wanted to do it on my own time table" AJ said still crying "I had this great win last night and then Paul came out to make me look weak"

"Yea he tried" Punk agreed "And he failed" he added quickly "You're strong and that's exactly how you came across. Don't let Paul place that doubt in your head. I am so proud of you"

"Look at me" AJ replied sadly "Crying in your arms like this, breaking down-"

"This is what I'm here for. I'm supposed to be the one to hold you and make you feel better" Punk told her in a sweet yet firm tone

"I don't want you to think I'm weak" AJ admitted softly and Punk let out a slight laugh

"Sweetheart in the last few weeks you've been hit in the head, F5ed and glamslammed and with each hit you took you got right back up and fought. You killed it last night in the first strap match in years and not once did you let fear back you down. The last thing I think you are is weak…a zombie? Possibly, but weak? Never" Punk told her looking directly into her eyes. His zombie comment won him some points when she chuckled

"You swear?" AJ asked as her tears stopped falling

"I have a lot of faults" Punk admitted "But lying just isn't one of them"

"I love you" AJ said pulling him into a sweet kiss

"I love you too" Punk smiled as she pulled back

"I really hate him" AJ sighed with exhaustion snuggling into Punk

"He got his" Punk smirked as AJ starred up at him curiously

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"You didn't see what happened?" Punk asked her

"No I kind of rushed out" AJ admitted

"Well after your segment your new twitter friends The Shield had their match and they came out first while Paul was still in the ring. He got a real nice power bomb" Punk said as AJ smiled

"That makes me feel better" AJ smiled

"Yea well I can't let your new boyfriends have all the fun now can I?" Punk questioned as AJ raised an eyebrow

"They're not my boyfriends" AJ said with a laugh as Punk looked un-amused. He still couldn't grasp the idea of their alliance and loyalty to AJ. "And what do you mean?"

"Paul wants to dig up the past and throw it around I can do the same" Punk said with a sly smile as they both laid together and watched the rest of the show

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! If you have the time let me know what you thouht of this chapter. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

The next morning Colt woke up at around 10 in the morning and decided to head out for coffee. He had plans to spend the day with AJ & Punk but he didn't want to disturb them if they were finally getting some long overdue rest. As he stepped off the elevator into the lobby he ran into a familiar face.

"Colt" Paul Heyman smiled extending his hand which Colt accepted "Good to see you"

"You too" Colt replied politely

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked eager for the conversation. It seemed every week he lost more and more allies backstage especially when Brock wasn't traveling with him

"I came to see Phil" Colt offered with a shrug "It's been a while"

"Oh he's here?" Paul questioned "Will he be joining you?"

"No" Colt replied "And I would think you would be avoiding him, you're not exactly on his good side"

"Phil is business, the knee thing-" Paul started but Colt cut him off

"I don't think he could care less about the knee thing" Colt shot back at him "I'm talking about that stunt you pulled with AJ last night"

"You mean making her look like a hero?" Paul questioned with a sly smirk

"You know Paul I tried to talk to him for you" Colt started "But he just wasn't budging and he went on and on about this vendetta you have against AJ and I told him it was just business"

"Which it is" Paul agreed

"I don't think it is" Colt informed him "I saw the show last night, I saw AJ when she came back to the room. What you're doing is wrong you can see that can't you?"

"Look I made a mistake bringing Scott Page to the company and that is why I apologized" Paul offered as Colt rolled his eyes

"It couldn't have been done in private? You had to go out on TV and spill AJ's business like that?" Colt questioned

"If she and Phil see it that why then I'm sorry for that too but not for doing it" Paul told him

"Why don't you just leave it alone" Colt told him with a sigh "Let Brock and Punk work out an angle on their own"

"Believe it or not I'm just trying to help" Paul said to him as Colt let out a laugh

"He was your friend for years and you're torturing him and his wife, that's the angle you're working with" Colt told him

"It's business" Paul stated simply

"It's childish" Colt corrected "And as his friend you should have backed off AJ"

"I may not have been a big fan of AJ and Phil together when I came back to the company I admit that. Did I tease her backstage and take some jabs at her during promos? Yes so sue me. But Phil and AJ have turned me into some kind of monster whose constantly praying on poor defenseless AJ and that simply isn't the case" Paul told him firmly

"Aren't you though?" Colt questioned "Let's go down the line. You and Brock cornered her in the ring two months ago to get Phil's attention. Then you hired Beth Phoenix back to go after her. And if that wasn't enough you bought Scott Page to the company. How does it look to you?"

"I don't know how many times I have to say I didn't realize the Scott Page thing was so bad, I have morals" Paul stated

"Doesn't seem that way" Colt mocked "Then why did you go out there last night and interrupt her? You deliberately interrupted her moment and the start of her Diva's championship feud"

"I was helping her" Paul shot back "AJ is above being a Diva's champion. I went out there and she reacted the way I knew she would. She just skyrocketed to the top of the company with her little speech last night. Let's talk about some of the most dominant women the WWE has seen over the past years. Trish Stratus when I think of her I don't think of one of her many matches, I remember her promos. I remember her slapping Chris Jericho across the face, I remember her turning on Vince McMahon and I remember her hard-core matches. Same goes for Lita, no one really noticed her and started to get into her character until she was with Edge and she didn't need the championship for it. Now don't get me wrong the two of them had great matches together and the championship is important but how many Diva champions have left over the past five years? You know who left lasting impressions Stephanie McMahon, Vickie Gurrero, Miss. Elizabeth"

"So you're trying to tell me AJ is too good for the Diva's belt" Colt stated and Paul nodded

"Sort of, I think she's too good to fight Kaitlyn. And that's not her fault it's creative's fault. They need to build to something not have two friends go into a match and shake hands" Paul said annoyed

"Wow I'll make sure I explain all that to Phil" Colt mocked

"Also I know you keep up with most of the companies and I'm sure you read TNA was this close to signing Scott Page last night" Paul said as Colt just nodded "As soon as the promo aired Scott Page's chances of ever working in the industry went out the window"

"TNA refused to sign him?" Colt questioned as Paul let out a laugh

"Yea even they have some kind of standards there" Paul smirked

* * *

Inside their hotel room Punk woke up due to the pain in his knee but surprisingly slept better then he had the last few nights. He reached over and felt the empty side of the bed that AJ was sleeping in.

"AJ?" he asked looking around

"You're up" she beamed stepping over and giving him a kiss on his forehead "How's the knee?"

"Hurts but it's better then yesterday" he admitted "What are you doing?" he asked as she watched her rush around the room. She just could never sit still

"Getting ready, I promised Kaitlyn and Beth we'd go for lunch before we went to our signing" AJ informed him and watched as he squinted his eyes at her in confusion

"Beth?" he questioned "You two are best friends now?"

"We're colleges Phil" AJ sighed "And I have to make some kind of an effort. She really put me over the other night"

"You're a better person then I am" Punk mumbled "I'll come to the signing with you"

"No you're going to sit in this bed until I get back and then we can get on the bus and head out for a house show" AJ ordered

"It's fine" Punk sighed

"It's not- just two days Phil" AJ said giving him her signature puppy eyes "That's all I ask and if you're a good boy I'll bring you to the house show with me"

"I'm a dog now?" Punk questioned

"Yea you're like a Chihuahua" AJ smiled as she applied her makeup

"A Chihuahua?" he questioned "How about a pit or great dane"

"No you yap too much" AJ said with a laugh

"I'm hurt" Punk reminded her "And all you've been doing is teasing me"

"Aw I'm sorry baby" AJ mocked stepping over to the bed and crawling over to him she placed a kiss on his lips and when she tried to pull away he just pulled her deeper into it. Her body told her to stay but her head told her another and she slowly pulled away "When you're better"

"This sucks" Punk muttered letting out a frustrated sigh then there was a knock at the door, AJ stepped over and opened the door for Colt who had three coffees

"Good morning" AJ smiled as Colt passed her a cup

"Morning" Colt smiled back "How's the knee"

"Wonderful" Punk shot back at his friend

"He's grumpy this morning" AJ warned Colt who just nodded

"I can see that" Colt said letting out a laugh handing Punk a coffee "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"He needs to rest his knee" AJ told him as Colt nodded

"When the misses leave I'll sneak you out" Colt said in a whisper to Punk who looked up with wide eyes. He spoke low enough so AJ wouldn't hear

"I've got to go Kaitlyn is waiting" AJ said rushing over to give Punk a kiss on the cheek

"What about me?" Colt teased as AJ gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Behave and no sneaking out" AJ warned then rushed out the door

"How did she know?" Colt questioned

"She knows everything" Punk told him disgust

"I'll still break you out" Colt promised as Punk got off the bed "But if you tell her I'll break your knee"

"I think she'll break my knee if she finds out" Punk said with a laugh "She has good intentions"

"That she does" Colt agreed "Speaking of I ran into Paul in the lobby this morning"

"Great" Punk muttered going threw his bag "I hope AJ doesn't bump into him. What did he have to say for himself"

"He gave me this entire speech about how he went out there to help AJ's career last night and that you two should really thank him" Colt told Punk

"He has an excuse for everything" Punk said with a smirk "I'll give him that much"

"He also informed me that after the promo last night TNA nixed their deal to bring on Scott Page which he also claims was his intention" Colt told him

"Not sorry to hear that" Punk shrugged "At least one good thing came out of last night"

"He's either really delusional or he truly believes he's helping" Colt noted taking a seat in a chair

"Probably a bit of both" Punk smirked "He knows what he did was wrong so he's convinced himself that he did it for the right reasons. Doesn't change the fact that AJ was hurt"

"Where was AJ off to today?" Colt asked "I thought we were all going to hang out"

"She has a signing today" Punk told him

"Well hurry up then before she gets back" Colt told him "I don't want her to know I broke you out"

* * *

AJ was sitting at a table with Kaitlyn and Beth as the lines of fans greeted them. There were a few other superstars there like Dolph, Big E, The Miz and R-Truth. A lot of the young girls she signed for complemented her courage last night and thanked her for being honest. And she had to admit even though it wasn't how she wanted it all to come out she felt good knowing she may have helped a few people along the way.

"My hand is about to fall off" Kaitlyn groaned

"Maybe if you worked out more" Beth replied coolly

"Ladies" AJ warned sitting in-between the two "We're almost done anyway"

The next few people came along and as AJ looked up she was surprised to see none other then Scott Page looking down at her on the opposite side of the table

"Scott" AJ let out surprised

"Call security" Kaitlyn said to one of the workers

"I just wanted to ask if you were happy?" Scott questioned calmly

"If I'm happy?" AJ bit back surprised "What are you doing here Scott?"

"I drove eight hours to be here so I can look you in the eye and thank you for ruining another opportunity for me" Scott told her placing both hands on the table and leaning forward

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked leaning back slightly, she didn't want to share space with this man

"You're little promo last night with Paul cost me a contract with TNA!" Scott shouted startling Kaitlyn and Beth who watched closely "You get to continue on with the WWE looking like damn role model and I'm getting spit on by strangers on the street!"

"I had nothing to do with what Paul said" AJ defended

"You couldn't have told the truth?" Scott questioned "You couldn't have explained to everyone how I took care of you for almost a year and I'm the reason you're sitting here signing autographs today!"

"You need to lower your voice" Beth hissed at the man

"Mind your own business" Scott warned then turned his attention back to AJ

"I'm where I am today because of me" AJ reminded him in a calm voice not wanting to alarm fans but sure enough a lot of them had pulled out their phones and were filming the entire altercation

"No you're there because of me! And don't you ever forget it!" Scott shouted as security finally made their way over

"Sir were going to have to escort you out" The guard told Scott Page who just stood and stared at AJ

"This isn't over AJ I'm not going to let you hold me down any longer" he warned her as the security guard gently pulled Scott Page away from the table

"Don't touch me!" he shouted at the guard who in turn waved more guards over "You're done embarrassing me AJ! Do you hear me!" he shouted as more guards forcibly pushed him out of the building

"I need a break" AJ said abruptly standing up and rushing off

"AJ" Kaitlyn said standing up but Beth grabbed her arm

"Give her a few minutes" Beth told her as they watched AJ rush towards the back of the building

* * *

Punk and Colt were at a diner laughing and talking about old times. It felt great to get out and get fresh air and enjoy the limited time he had with his friend.

"I'm stuffed" Colt commented

"Impossible" Punk retorted "All the years I've known you, you have never been full"

"You're an ass" Colt shot back "You better be nice to me or I'll tell the misses about you sneaking out"

"She'd kick your ass first" Punk told him as if he was challenging him to tell her

"You're right" Colt nodded in agreement "So did AJ mention if they're going to continue with the Diva's title storyline or has that been scrapped because of Paul"

"Stephanie told her last night it was still a go so we'll see" Punk shrugged

"What?" Colt asked

"What do you mean what?" Punk questioned annoyed

"You don't seem to invested in her winning the title" Colt noted

"I want her to get it" Punk told him seriously "She deserves it"

"But" Colt encouraged him to continue

"But after Wrestlemania we had plans" Punk told him causally as Colt let out a laugh

"What kind of plans? Stop beating around the bush" Colt told him

"We were thinking about having a kid" Punk told him taking a bit out of his food

"You're serious?" Colt questioned

"Yea why not? That's what married people do today isn't? Or I guess now a days it's have a baby then get married" Punk said thinking about it

"That's great" Colt said with a smile "I think you both would be great parents"

"It's just something with discussed" Punk told him "If she gets the title and wants to stick with it for a while I'm fine with that too"

"Well if anyone could make it work I'm sure it would be you two" Colt noted "I call godfather"

"You can't call godfather" Punk said annoyed

"Sure I can and I just did" Colt challenged "I have first dibs"

"The kid isn't even here yet" Punk reminded him

"I hope it's a girl" Colt smirked "That would drive you crazy"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Punk asked taking a bit out of his food

"I can see it now you and your little princess having tea-parties and playing dress up" Colt teased as Punk rolled his eyes

"Shut up" Punk warned "I don't do tea-parties or dress up"

"I think you will" Colt smirked "I didn't think you'd be settled down and married but AJ was able to make an honest man out of you. And if you have a little girl with AJ's eyes you're done for man" Punk couldn't argue that. He could never say no to AJ or disappoint her; she had these wonderfully sad puppy dog eyes that just made him cave. And if he had a daughter he knows he'd be in the same boat. He would just have to hope on having a son then.

After another half hour of joking around Punk's phone went off and looked at the caller ID and saw it was Mike "The Miz"

"Yea" Punk said into the phone

"Hey Punk what are you up to?" Mike asked nervously

"Why?" Punk shot back, not up for playing any games

"I'm at a signing here with a couple of the guys and ladies" Mike told him and Punk just nodded

"Yes I know" Punk said slowly "AJ is there"

"Yea she is" Mike said causing Punk to roll his eyes

"Is there a point to this call or are you just trying to piss me off?" Punk asked getting to the point

"I just wanted to call you before someone else did" Mike started "Scott Page showed up here at the signing"

"He what?" Punk practically shouted into the phone startling Colt and few other people sitting in the diner

"Yea he went on AJ's line and they had an argument but she's ok I swear. Security pulled him out" Mike assured him

"Where is she now?" Punk questioned

"She took a break but I think she's ok" Mike told him but Punk just hung up

"What is it?" Colt questioned

"Scott Page showed up at AJ's signing" Punk told him "We need to go there now"

* * *

AJ was sitting in a back room when she heard a knock at the door, which she ignored, but after a few minutes Beth walked in.

"Are you ok?" Beth questioned

"Never better" AJ lied

"You handled yourself well out there. Don't let him get to you he's just mad" Beth told her

"He's always mad" AJ noted "I just don't understand why he keeps blaming me for things. I just want to move on and be done with him he keeps making me his victim" she didn't know what came over her to confide in Beth but she knew of all people Beth would be honest to her because she had nothing to gain on making AJ feel better

"You're not his victim" Beth told her folding her arms "You stood up to him many times these last few weeks and it was awesome. You made a lot of women proud including me and I wouldn't say that to you if I didn't mean it"

"Thanks" AJ said forcing a smile

"He didn't get his contract because of who he is not because of you" Beth told her "As a matter of fact he only got the exposure he got because of you so he should really be thankful"

"I don't think he sees it that way" AJ said with a laugh

"Don't let him beat you down, you should be enjoying this time" Beth offered

"I just-" AJ started but stopped when the door opened and she watched as Punk opened the door while still on his crutches "What are you doing here?" she demanded

"I came to see you" Punk said then looked over and noticed Beth "Beth"

"Phillip" Beth replied bitterly then walked out of the room

"You shouldn't be here" AJ told him

"I should have been here" Punk corrected "What did he want?"

"How did you know?" AJ questioned

"Don't worry about that" Punk said annoyed "Tell me what he said"

"He blamed me for losing his contract" AJ shrugged "He didn't get much of chance to say anything else before security hauled him out"

"Where is the security team?" Punk asked "He shouldn't have been in here to begin with"

"Nothing happened" AJ promised

"I don't like it" Punk admitted "I don't want him around you"

"I know and I'm sure now he's gotten the point" AJ told him

"He couldn't have gotten far…" Punk said more to himself

"You're not going to do anything" AJ warned "You're hurt"

"I think I proved on Sunday that even with a bad knee I can still take him" he replied seriously

"Just leave it alone and maybe he'll go away" AJ sighed, she was so exhausted

"Alright" Punk said with a nod "But if he shows up again I can't make any promises" AJ just smiled over at him

"Thank you for looking out for me" AJ said running her hand over his head

"I've looked out for you long before we started dating and I'm not going to stop now" he assured her. AJ pulled him into a kiss then pulled away quickly  
"What?" he asked confused by her hesitation

"Do you go out to eat?" AJ questioned

"Hmm what?" Punk asked innocently

"You taste like an omelet" AJ noted raising an eyebrow "And you got here way too quickly if you were coming from the hotel"

"AJ-" Punk started then watched as she squinted her eyes at him "Colt forced me to do it"

"He what?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea I told him you wouldn't be happy about it but he said I either go out with him or stay by myself and you know how I hate do that" Punk told her innocently

"You're lucky I love you" AJ said giving him a kiss on the cheek

* * *

Back at the hotel Scott Page arrived knowing this is where most of the superstars were staying. He was sure a lot of them had left for Smackdown by now but he knew Paul Heyman would still be around.

"Excuse me" Scott said getting the attention of the man behind the desk "I need Paul Heyman's room number"

"We can't give out that information sir" the worked told him politely

"Then call him for me" Scott told him "Tell him Phil wants to see him"

"Sure thing" The worked said picking up the phone and briefly speaking to Paul "He'll be right down" Scott didn't bother to thank the man he just waited by the elevators for Paul to come down. After five minutes the doors opened and Paul stepped out and saw Scott Page. He couldn't help but let out a laugh, he knew Punk didn't want to see him.

"Mr. Page I can't say I'm surprised to see you" Paul Heyman smiled "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"I want to ask you why you bought me on at WWE then crushed any other chances I had with another organization?" Scott asked trying to remain calm as Paul raised an eyebrow

"You're kidding me right?" Paul questioned with a smirk "Do you have any idea how bad you made me look?"

"I made you look bad? I was great!" Scott shouted

"Not really" Paul said with a sympathetic look on his face "You were more interested in going after AJ then focusing on the bigger picture"

"You knew when you took me on that I had issues with her" Scott reminded him

"I did" Paul wouldn't disagree "I didn't think you were abusive and certainly didn't think you were still so attached. But I suppose April has that affect on people" he said with a shrug

"You and her ruined everything for me!" Scott yelled out pointing at him "My career is over!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" Paul told him coolly "But showing up here causing a scene isn't going to help you. I think you have some anger issues"

"You don't think I have every right to be angry?" Scott questioned getting in Paul's face "AJ embarrassed me on TV Sunday night then the very next night you two decide to paint me as some kind of monster!"

"Aren't you though?" Paul asked him sadly "Look bringing you on was a business decision and I thought you would have remained professional- instead you made it personal and not only made me look bad but painted yourself as the monster. Now if that's all I'm going to head back up to my room and continue on to the next venue seeing as I still have a job" Paul couldn't help but get one more dig in "Good luck kid" he said pushing the up button but was startled when Scott roughly turned him around and landed a right hook across his face. Paul was out cold and security and other staff members ran over

"Someone call the police!" a worker shouted leaning over Paul as Scott stood over him watching

"Sir you're coming with us" The security guard said grabbing his arm. As they started to lead Scott Page out of the building AJ stepped threw the doors jumped back slightly seeing Scott Page again with security. Scott locked eyes with her and stepped towards her as security grabbed his arm. After a few seconds Punk entered the hotel with Colt and were both surprised at the scene unfolding. Punk stepped in front of AJ still on his crutches

"How's the knee?" Scott mocked

"How's the face?" Punk shot back "Get AJ out of here" he said to Colt

"Phil" AJ warned

"Come on AJ" Colt said lightly pulling her away and towards the elevator

"Sir the police are on there way you're going to have step outside" The security guard warned

"Stay away from her" Punk warned Scott who just gave him a smile as the security team pushed Scott out of the building. He looked over and saw AJ and Colt had already headed back upstairs and then saw Paul Heyman being helped into a chair

"Just get me some ice" Paul insisted to one of the staff members

"That's a shame" Punk noted passing by Paul "Mr. Page isn't to pleased with you either I can see"

"How could you tell?" Paul remarked sarcastically

"You did it to yourself" Punk shrugged

"I suppose I did" Paul said with a dry laugh "I hope you have the good sense to hire some kind of security to look out for your wife because that man is a lunatic"

"I know he's a lunatic Paul" Punk shot back "I've been dealing with him for weeks now because of you. And don't fake concern for AJ either she doesn't need security she has me"

"Yea you'll be a lot of help with that knee" Paul remarked

"I still have fists" Punk smirked "You just worry about getting yourself a little protection because when Brock's not around you're all on your own and I don't know many people would jump to your aid"

"What happened to us?" Paul asked looking up at him

"You did" Punk reminded him "You bought all this on yourself and believe me you can look as pathetic as you want right now because it doesn't matter you are getting absolutely no sympathy from me ever again"

"Wouldn't expect to" Paul smiled "That wouldn't be the Phil I remember"

* * *

Punk made his way back up to the room and leaned his crutches against the door and limped over to the bed

"What happened?" AJ asked anxiously

"He punched Paul out" Punk told her flatly

"Is he ok?" AJ asked as Punk widened his eyes "He's still a person you can't wish bad things on him"

"You're too good of a person" Punk told her as Colt smirked

"Much better then him" Colt agreed

"He's fine" Punk told her "You though" he said pointing at AJ "I think you should consider some sort of restraining order"

"Really?" AJ questioned

"Yes really" Punk told her firmly "This guy has showed up at your signing and the same hotel you're in. Just to be on the safe side"

"Can I even get one? You need a lot of evidence for that sort of thing don't you?" AJ questioned

"I'm sure you could" Colt said to her

"Until then you're not going off by yourself" Punk warned as AJ rolled her eyes…here they go again with this she thought to herself "I mean it April"

"He's getting arrested he's not going to be a problem" AJ told him

"He's going to probably get a fine" Punk said to her "I've been a good little soldier sitting around this hotel room for days because you asked me to do it. Now I'm asking you for the same peace of mind"

"Ok if it makes you feel better" AJ said shaking her head slightly. He was right and she couldn't deny it

"Thank you" Punk said to her as her phone rang

"It's Vince" AJ said nervously

"Answer it he probably just wants a detailed report of what happened" Punk encouraging her to answer

"Hello Mr. McMahon…." She started stepping into the other room to take the call

"That guy is scary" Colt commented "Bigger in person then on TV"

"He's a real piece of work" Punk muttered "And he's angry and he blames Paul and AJ"

"Get the restraining order" Colt said with a shrug "Vince will keep him out of events- you two will be all good"

"I know" Punk said unsurely

"What is it?" Colt questioned

"We're not always going to be at events" Punk reminded him "And what the hell is she going to do with a restraining order? Throw the piece of paper at him? This is real this isn't some script on TV I don't know how to handle this"

"He's just upset now he needs time to cool off" Colt told him

"He had years to cool off after his first break up with her and he didn't come back any less angry" Punk told him

"But he also didn't seek her out in those years" Colt reminded him "He's probably just drunk and angry. He'll spend the night in lock up then move on"

"Yea" Punk agreed

"Start focusing on your match with Brock" Colt said encouraging him to move past Scott Page once and for all. AJ stepped out of the room and placed her phone on the table

"What did he say?" Punk asked

"He told me not to worry because today would be the last day I'd see Scott Page again" She told him with a smile

"I tell you not to worry and you still worry but Vince tells you and you're all smiles now" Punk noted

"What can I say? Mr. McMahon is a very serious and intimidating man" AJ said with a slight shrug "We have nothing to worry about"

"I know" Punk said as AJ took a seat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder

* * *

**A/N: Wow a 100 reviews! I'm so excited! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! If you have the time let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

It had been a week since AJ's run in with Scott Page at the autograph signing and after Vince gave her his word not to worry he stuck to it. Scott Page was banned from all WWE related events and was to be arrested on sight if seen. Scott Page was arrested for assaulting Paul Heyman but he had declined to press charges. A couple of media outlets picked up the story as well. Finally things seemed to be getting back to normal for the most part. Punk was going to be meeting with AJ at Raw but she arrived first to work on some clips for the app with Kaitlyn.

"So how are you holding up?" Kaitlyn questioned her friend as they finished up

"Good, really good" AJ told her with a smile "Phil is on the mend, Scott Page is out of sight and mind and now all I have to worry about is Paul Heyman"

"Let Punk worry about him" Kaitlyn smirked at her

"That's what he keeps telling me" AJ said to her

"When is he going to be back?" she questioned

"Later tonight" AJ said scrolling through her phone "He's anxious, the doctor didn't really want him here but you know how stubborn he can be"

"Did you get the restraining order?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ put her phone down

"No because I think it's just done with now" AJ shrugged "I don't want to make an even bigger deal of it. Mr. McMahon assured me he wont be around"

"Around here yea, but what about at your home? Or hotels?" Kaitlyn questioned

"I'll be fine" AJ assured her "Besides I think he's more angry at Paul Heyman then me"

"If you say so" she told her unsurely

"Don't worry" AJ told her with a laugh "All is good. I can finally focus on my job a little bit more"

"Hey we're going to put on a hell of a match" Kaitlyn told her friend with a smile. It was about time the Diva's division got a little recognition

"I know" AJ smiled proudly. She was thrilled that Stephanie and the rest of creative had so much faith in the two Divas "So what's going on with you?"

"Me?" Kaitlyn asked nervously

"Yea you've been acting strangely and I know I haven't been the best friend because I haven't been around much or too wrapped up in my own issues-" AJ started but Kaitlyn cut her off

"Hey you've been busy and nothing has been going on with me" she told her friend quickly but AJ wasn't buying it

"Kaitlyn I know you better then that" AJ said to her but her friend just ignored the comment

"Do you want to go over some things for the night?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Sure-" AJ stared but was interrupted when someone roughly bumped into Kaitlyn. AJ quickly held her hands up to help keep Kaitlyn balanced "Hey!" AJ shouted as Antonio Cesaro just let out a dry laugh

"Try not blocking the entire entrance way" he mocked

"Sorry we were busy working" AJ shot back placing her hands on her hips "I'm sure you wouldn't be familiar with that"

"AJ don't" Kaitlyn said in a whisper to her friend. AJ looked at Kaitlyn oddly, it wasn't like Kaitlyn to back down from anyone

"Yea maybe if there was someone in this company I could sleep around with or marry I'd get more TV time" Antonio spat back

"Don't flatter yourself, no one would sleep around with you anyway" Kaitlyn bit back

"Oh really?" Antonio questioned with a laugh as he got right in Kaitlyn face "That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago" AJ's jaw dropped in shock as Kaitlyn looked mortified

"I never slept with you" Kaitlyn reminded him "But I give you credit you tried your best"

"Well you must have learned from your friend" Antonio commented motioning over towards AJ "She slept with a top star and now she's the face of the entire Diva's division. You start and now you're getting a spot at the big show" he shrugged. AJ was very interested into finding out who Kaitlyn was with but now wasn't the time or place and she knew she had to get her friend of the situation quickly

"Hey" AJ said snapping her fingers together to get Antonio's attention "I'm not sleeping around with a top star I'm married to one. And long before that Kaitlyn and I were getting plenty of TV time still more then you ever have"

"At least Kaitlyn has in-ring talent so her accomplishments are more realistic but you? Don't make me laugh. The only reason the crowd likes you because you walk around like a little slut-" Antonio was cut off by a hard slap from Kaitlyn

"Don't talk to her like that" Kaitlyn warned stepping in-between her friend and Antonio

"Are you insane?" Antonio spat at Kaitlyn "Your crazy friend has really rubbed off on you-" he started inching closer to Kaitlyn that's when they heard a cough behind Antonio and saw the three members of The Shield standing in the doorway. Antonio immediately put his hands up in defeat and stepped away. AJ smiled over to the members of The Shield and noticed as Kaitlyn quickly turned her head. She watched as Roman and Dean turned and left the room and Seth lingered for a moment

"Oh my god" AJ muttered

"What?" Kaitlyn questioned

"You and Seth Rollins?" AJ asked with a huge grin

"What are you talking about" Kaitlyn asked with a nervous laugh

"I saw that" AJ said pointing at her friend still smiling "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"AJ please" Kaitlyn pleaded urging her friend to quiet down

"That's why they've been helping me" AJ said piecing it together. "And that's why Seth was in the hospital when I was there it wasn't to see me but he went to see you who was waiting with Phil!"

"Just a tad lower" Kaitlyn said eyeing the people around them urging her friend to lower voice

"How long?" AJ asked in a low whisper

"It had been on and off since he was in NXT" Kaitlyn shrugged innocently "He came here and started this whole Shield thing and I couldn't stand the sight of him" she confessed. AJ was very into this conversations partially because she wanted to know what was going on with her friend and also it was nice to know other people still had backstage drama besides her and Punk "He was terrible to people I cared about John, Daniel- it was really difficult to watch. Then you told me that you had spoken to them about helping you and Phil out so I thought I could try to talk him in the right direction as well and sure enough he went out and did the right thing. Seth and I started talking again and I was really concerned about you" Kaitlyn confided

"I know" AJ relied sadly placing her hand on Kaitlyn's arm

"I begged him to look out for you and thankfully it didn't take much convincing because they seemed to already have taken a liking to you" she said with a smirk

"But what about this think with Antonio?" AJ asked folding her arms

"We went out a few times there was no chemistry and he couldn't take the hint, so Seth 'spoke' to him" Kaitlyn told her "I don't know what was said but this is the first time I've spoken to Antonio since then"

"How come you didn't tell me?" AJ asked slightly hurt

"Because you of all people know how it is back here" Kaitlyn told her and AJ nodded in agreement "Also he has a really strict character he goes by and I don't want to mess that up"

"I wont say a word" AJ promised

"I know you won't" Kaitlyn smirked "And I was going to tell you I just couldn't find the right time"

"Maybe because I've been so involved with myself?" AJ questioned

"No AJ" Kaitlyn argued

"It's true" AJ argued back "I've been so involved with myself and Phil that I haven't been that great of a friend to you and I'm sorry"

"Stop it" Kaitlyn warned "You have a life and you had a lot going on and it's not like my dating life trumps what you've been going through"

"Still" AJ sighed "I haven't been making enough time for you and I want to fix it"

"I'd like that" Kaitlyn smiled, also missing her friend

"Maybe we could even double date" AJ cheered happily

"Yea I don't think Seth is the double date type" Kaitlyn cringed at the thought

"Either is Phil! It will be perfect!" AJ smiled

"Let's not get a head of ourselves" Kaitlyn told her as AJ frowned "We have to keep us really quiet because obviously Antonio has caught on to us"

"Yea clearly" AJ mocked "I can't believe what a jerk he was to you" she said shaking her head "I wish I could have been the one to slap him"

"Slap who?" Punk asked his wife who was startled to see him standing behind her on his crutches

"Hey babe" AJ smiled giving Phil a kiss on the lips "How's the knee?"

"It's better" He told her then looked at her then Kaitlyn "Who are we slapping?"

"Antonio Cesaro was giving Kaitlyn a hard time" AJ offered as Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. How would she explain this to him without giving out too many details

"Really?" Punk asked rather surprised then looked at Kaitlyn "What about?"

"It was a date gone bad" Kaitlyn said with a wave of her hand

"I'll talk to him-" Punk started but Kaitlyn cut him off

"No really that's fine" Kaitlyn assured him "He got the hint"

"Are you sure?" Punk questioned her

"Yea I slapped the taste out of his mouth he'll stay out of my way" Kaitlyn promised as Punk just nodded

"Alright but if he still gives you anymore trouble let me know" Punk said to her and Kaitlyn smiled gratefully

"Thanks Punk" Kaitlyn said then turned to AJ "I'll see you later AJ"

"Bye" AJ waved as Kaitlyn walked away

"Are you all done with your video?" Punk questioned his wife who nodded

"Yep all set" AJ told him grabbing her bag "So what is it your exactly doing here tonight?"

"Someone has to promote this match" Punk mocked "Brock is too busy doing nothing to fly out and we only have three weeks"

"So you'll be working with Paul" AJ noted and Punk nodded

"Yea that pleasure will be all mine" he replied sarcastically as the pair headed down the hall towards his locker room

"Any idea what you're going to say?" She asked holding the door open for him to limp in

"Not yet I figured I'd wing it" he shrugged leaning his crutches against the wall and plopping on the leather sofa inside he turned on the TV and watched the dark matches that they were putting on "Look it's Kaitlyn's friend" Punk motioned towards the screen at Antonio Cesaro wrestling some un-known trainee.

"Jerk" AJ muttered towards the screen at Antonio as she grabbed some things out of her bag "He should align himself with Paul Heyman as well"

"Yea I don't think this kid has the chops for Paul Heyman" Punk retorted with a laugh as he saw Antonio get knocked down "Look at that" he said as AJ looked at the screen. The three members of The Shield came out and powerbombed Antonio to the mat then left the ring "Look's like your new boyfriends don't like him much either" he said with a grin

"They're not _my_ boyfriends" AJ said putting emphasizes on the _'my'_

"Wait" Punk said with a grin looking at the screen "Which one?"

"Which one what?" AJ asked innocently

"Which one is dating your friend?" Punk asked slowly "You know what don't bother answering because I already know. It all makes sense now"

"You can't say anything" AJ warned in a low voice

"Who would I tell? I'm not really the type of guy who sits around and gossips" Punk snorted

"Seriously Phil they want to keep it to themselves" AJ said in a softer tone

"I'll take it to my grave" Punk swore with a grin

"Remember how we tried to keep it secret in the beginning?" AJ asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea that lasted for what? About a week?" Punk questioned

"If that, it was all your fault" AJ noted as Punk squinted his eyes at her in confusion

"You were running around in my gear" Punk pointed out

"That was part of the storyline" AJ shot back "You're the one that scared off Dolph and Heath"

"Yea" Punk said remembering with a laugh "I really didn't care what people thought of it to be honest with you"

"I know" AJ smirked at him. She'll never forget how he didn't go out of his way hide their relationship and it made her feel good. She knew he wasn't embarrassed by being with her and knew he was in for the long haul. It was her who wanted him to keep it quiet because she didn't want people thinking she was getting a push because she was with the champion.

"Yea if anything you were embarrassed by me" Punk pointed out

"Don't be ridiculous" AJ mocked rolling her eyes at him "You know why I wanted it keep quiet"

"Yea, yea you didn't want to think anyone would show you favoritism" he mocked with an eye roll

"People still think I'm only with you for the push" AJ shot back "Antonio Cesaro himself just pointed that out to me not too long ago as a matter of fact"

"Really?" Punk questioned suddenly very interested in the conversation "What else did he have to say for himself"

"Nothing he was putting down the entire Diva's division" AJ said with a wave of her hand

"Well maybe he should start competing in it" Punk snorted "Maybe he'd learn a few things"

"Be nice" AJ warned

"You always say that" Punk said annoyed as AJ stood up to open the door that someone was knocking at

"The script for the show" the producer said with a smile handing it to her

"Thanks" AJ smiled then closed the door. She flipped through the pages and smiled

"What?" Punk questioned

"Segment with CM Punk 13 minutes long and no script" AJ said "It must be nice to have free control"

"No one can control me baby" Punk smirked

"Clearly" AJ said flipping through the pages then frowned

"Something wrong?" He asked noticing her long face

"They're turning Kaitlyn heel" AJ said to him

"Well I figured one of you would" Punk said with a shrug "It's not a big deal"

"Yea but I know she likes being a face" AJ said to him "And it seems so mean"

"Let me see" Punk said extending his hand for the script

"Nope you're going to have to wait and watch just like everyone else" AJ said holding the script behind her back "If I can't know what you're going to say tonight then you can't know what I'm doing"

"That's cold" Punk muttered

"I have to get ready" AJ smiled leaning over giving him a kiss on his forehead then headed into the shower

* * *

AJ made her way down to the ring. Tonight she was teaming with Kaitlyn to take on Beth Phoenix and Natalya who had reformed their Diva's of Doom story

The match went on for about six minutes, which was double the time, then any of the more recent matches by Diva's on raw. AJ had been tagged in for most of the match and Beth and Natalya who were double teaming her were dominating her. As she reached for the rope to tag Kaitlyn in she removed her hand and dropped off the ring. AJ knew it was part of the script but she felt terrible for Kaitlyn who you could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Kait!" AJ screamed holding her arm out as Natalya placed her in the sharp shooter causing her to tap out quickly. Beth and Natalya celebrated in the ring for a few moments then laughed at AJ as they left. Kaitlyn entered the ring and picked up the microphone

"Before we were interrupted last week I know what you were going to say AJ" Kaitlyn said into the microphone standing over her friend "I know you were going to challenge me to a fight and the answer is no" the crowd booed at Kaitlyn "You haven't earned your right to fight for this" she said holding the belt up. As Kaitlyn turned to leave AJ hit her from behind and the two rolled around the ring for a bit before officials came down and broke it up.

* * *

Backstage AJ walked back last and was startled when Kaitlyn threw her arms around her

"I'm sorry AJ" She said

"Hey it's just a script" AJ assured her friend and pulled away "We're going to kill this storyline"

"Yes we are" Kaitlyn said with a nod

"And being a heel isn't all that bad. Maybe they'll turn me heel with Punk and we can be a team again" AJ offered

"I know it's a stupid story but that was harsh" Kaitlyn told her sadly

"It's over with" AJ shrugged slightly offering her a smile then looked over Kaitlyn's shoulder and saw Seth Rollins "Looks like you have a visitor" she said motioning as Kaitlyn turned and saw Seth waiting for her down the hall

"I'm just too emotional" Kaitlyn frowned whipping the tears from her eyes

"Yea you've been a little touchy lately" AJ noted "Cheer up you've got a hot guy waiting for you" she teased lightly as Kaitlyn shushed her

"So do you" Kaitlyn nodded as Punk approached the two of them

"You two were really great out there" Punk complimented

"Thanks" Kaitlyn smiled "I'll see you two later" she said then casually headed towards Seth Rollins

"You thought it was good?" AJ asked looking up at him

"I thought you were phenomenal" Punk assured her with a smile "You two had the best Diva's promo in years. You should be proud"

"Was it convincing?" AJ asked him and he nodded

"I wanted to run out there and chase Naty and Beth away" Punk said offering a light smile

"Yea I'd like to see you run on that bad knee" AJ teased as Punk raised an eyebrow at her almost challenging her

"You think this limp knee would keep me from getting to you?" Punk scoffed "Please"

"When are you on?" AJ questioned

"Five minutes" he said to her

"You want me to go out with you?" AJ questioned

"Nah you relax, let me handle Paul" Punk said to her

* * *

After a few minutes Punk headed out to the ring to a standing ovation from the crowd. He supposed absence really did make the heart grow fonder. He limped out on his crutches and rolled into the ring. He let the chants of "CM Punk" slowly die down before taking the microphone.

"Well I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me" Punk teased as the crowd roared "It's true I missed last week and I stand before you today on crutches and I know what a lot of you are thinking. Paul Heyman succeeded in injurying me so I can't beat his client at Wrestlemania but that's not the case. The crutches are just a precaution and I will be at Wrestlemania" he told the crowd that cheered "And I plan on beating Brock Lesnar"

As if on cue Paul Heyman strutted out of the back and down the ramp proudly (sporting a nice shiner to his eye) and entered the ring. Punk was trying to contain his anger in order to cut a good promo tonight but that was going to be difficult. All he could think of was Paul entering the ring last week and humiliating AJ and her crushed face when she got back to the hotel.

"I think your wife is starting to rub off on you a bit too much" Paul said to him "Or maybe Scott Page hit your head a little too hard"

"I know he hit yours a little too hard" Punk mocked pointing at his eye then let out a laugh

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I got knocked out by a man twice my size" Paul admitted to the crowd who cheered 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' "But are you ashamed?"

"Am I ashamed?" Punk asked with a laugh "Please enlighten me as to why I should be ashamed"

"I mean look I'm sure you had your reasons but you knew the history between Scott and your wife did you not?" Paul questioned as Punk's face fell into a hard line "And you're the one that insisted on keeping him around even after Vince wanted him gone. If I recall your words were 'if he goes, I walk'" Paul said "Is that true or not?"

"It's true" Punk admitted in a low voice

"I mean don't get me wrong I bought him here to this company but it was you who kept him around. You made your wife relive all that pain every night over and over again simply so you could have a match" Paul said sadly to him "I feel bad for AJ" the crowd hissed at Paul's comment "I really do and here I thought it was all about her but the truth is it's all about you and that's all it's ever been about. All CM Punk cares about is CM Punk"

"Out of respect for whatever relationship we had in the past I'm going to give you the courtesy of head start" Punk threatened but Paul didn't back down, instead gave him a half smirk

"You have one good knee" Paul reminded him "Where was all this passion and anger when your wife was getting harassed backstage? I mean Scott Page did it for weeks- hell even I did it for months! I can't wait for the day when AJ wakes up and sees you for who you are really are a selfish, spoiled Punk who isn't man enough to be her husband or anyone else's for that matter. And it's really not your fault I guess, you're just a product of how you were raised yourself-" Paul was cut short when Punk punched him right in the jaw sending him to the mat.

Paul was holding his jaw in pain but that didn't stop Punk from crawling on top of him and landing some more hits. It wasn't until officials and Triple H came running out that they were able to pry Punk from Paul.

"You've made your point!" Triple H shouted pulling Punk from the ring

"No I didn't!" Punk shouted trying to get back to him but more officials came out and pulled Punk to the back

"Phil!" AJ shouted running towards him she reached to grab his arm but he snatched it away

"Not now April" Punk said in a harsher tone then he would have liked

"None of that was true" AJ said trying to make eye contact but Punk just avoided her gaze "I don't believe any of that"

"It doesn't matter!" Punk shouted causing AJ to flinch "I need some space" he said limping as fast as he could down the hall without his crutches

"Phil!" AJ shouted as he slammed on the exit doors

"Give him a few minutes to cool down" Triple H said to her lightly grabbing her arm so she couldn't chase after him.

"He's really upset" AJ said to him "None of that was true"

"Wasn't it?" Paul Heyman questioned being helped to the back by some trainers, his face was now covered in blood

"How dare you!" AJ shouted storming to him so she would be face to face with him "You know nothing about our marriage or relationship- it's isn't some cheap storyline twist! It's our life!" AJ shouted holding back her own tears

"You should have thought of that before you paraded it around the way that you did" Paul replied sarcastically

"I swear-" AJ started raising her arm but Triple H grabbed it

"You should go cool off too" he recommended "He'll be back" he said noticing the hesitation in AJ's eyes "He needs to calm down and so do you"

"If he comes back can you tell him I'm in the locker room?" she asked as Triple H nodded

* * *

Punk was outside trying to calm himself down. Hitting Paul a couple of times helped with the rage that was building but it wasn't enough and Punk wasn't known for keeping his temper in check. He walked over to the building and started punching the outside of it.

"You know they're going to charge you for damages if you actually break the wall" a voice commented and Punk turned around and saw John Cena himself standing there

"Get lost" Punk muttered looking at his now cut knuckles

"No can do" John replied causally stepping closer "I was picked to be the one to check on you and calm you down"

"I am calm" Punk shot back bitterly

"Tell that to wall" Cena said motioning his head in the direction Punk was just punching "No one believes that crap Paul was spewing tonight"

"I believed it" Punk told him, venom evident in his voice "He was right"

"Come on man" Cena said with a laugh

"AJ is my wife and I let some guy that wanted to hurt her stick around and do it" Punk reminded him "Just so I could have my fight"

"You wanted that fight to hurt him not to gain publicity" John reminded him as well

"I could have met him out back one night but no I had to do it publicly" Punk said bitterly "That kept him around to hurt her constantly. I mean I slept next to her every night and she was having nightmares almost every night and I didn't once try to get him taken out of the company"

"You did exactly what every man would have done" John told him "I would have fought him"

"At the expense of your wife's sanity?" Punk questioned

"AJ didn't loose her sanity she walked away from this stronger then ever, she finally has closure and you gave that to her" John told him firmly "Paul is just trying to justify his own actions and make you look bad. You're the white knight that saved AJ from the big bad"

"I'm no hero" Punk said shaking his head

"To her you are" John told him honestly

"I should go talk to her I guess" Punk said running his hand over his head

"Yea you should because she's all upset because you are" John informed him "I think it's adorable how each of your moods depends on the others"

"I'm not cute John" Punk told him seriously

"A little bit" John said seriously then smirked as the two headed back inside

* * *

**A/N: Again I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story it really means alot to me! I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

AJ was sitting on the arm of the couch in the locker room when Punk entered. She looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. All the times he had told her not to let Paul Heyman get the best of her he did.

She stood up quickly and lovingly wrapped her arms around him "Are you ok?" she asked not letting go and felt his arms wrap around her waist

"Yea, yea I'm good" he lied taking her scent. The words kept re-playing in his head _'You made your wife relive all that pain every night over and over again simply so you could have a match'_

"He was just trying to get to you" AJ assured him still not letting go. Punk just stood there trying to enjoy the moment in his wife's arms but Paul's voice continued to haunt him _'Where was all this passion and anger when your wife was getting harassed backstage? I mean Scott Page did it for weeks- hell even I did it for months!' _Punk abruptly pulled away from AJ and ran his hands over his face. AJ could see the cuts on his knuckles

"What did you do?" she asked lightly taking his hand into her own small ones she traced her fingers lightly over the scrapes "Let me help" _'I can't wait for the day when AJ wakes up and sees you for who you are really are a selfish, spoiled Punk who isn't man enough to be her husband'_

"No" Punk shouted in a slightly harsh voice pulling his hand away from her "Just don't alright"

"Why are you mad at me?" AJ finally asked

"I'm not" Punk admitted through frustrated "I could never be mad at you"

"Then let me help you!" AJ shouted

"I don't want it!" Punk yelled back

"What is going on?" AJ asked trying to contain her own anger "This is what he does! He goes out there every week and embarrasses us this was no different!"

"It was!" Punk yelled again "He was right this time" he said in a softer tone

"No he wasn't" AJ said annoyed "How could you believe that?"

"I honestly don't know what I was even thinking marrying you" Punk shot out in an almost bitter tone causing AJ's entire face to fall "I wasn't ready to be married. And I've proven that"

"You have done nothing but prove to be a great husband!" AJ shouted back "And if you can't see that then I don't what you want from me. I can't believe the great almighty CM Punk is letting himself be manipulated Paul Heyman"

"It's not manipulation it's the truth" Punk bit back an shook his head "You take the bus with Kofi I'll get a rental"

"You're serious?" AJ questioned raising an eyebrow not believing what she was hearing. But he stood quiet showing no signs of backing down "You know what? You take the bus with Kofi it is your bus" she said grabbing her bag

"AJ just take the bus-" Punk started but was cut off by the slamming of the locker room door

* * *

AJ stormed into the parking lot still in her ring gear with her bag. She was visibly upset but didn't want the other superstars to notice.

"Hey let me get that" Kofi smiled walking over to AJ grabbing her bag. It was his first show back since the concussion. She quickly snatched the bag back from him

"I'm not traveling with you guys" AJ informed her friend in a harsh tone

"What?" Kofi questioned then let out a laugh "Of course you are come on" he said trying to reach for the bag but pulled it out of reach again

"He wants some time" AJ told him

"Come on now" Kofi started "You two used to argue like this all the time"

"Yea I know but right now he's not thinking clearly" AJ told him "It's best we give each other a little space for the night before he ends up saying something else he's going to regret"

"What are you talking about?" Kofi questioned

"He said he didn't know what he was thinking marrying me" AJ told him as the tears that she had been keeping in rolled down her cheek "How could he say that to me?"

"He didn't mean that" Kofi assured her "He's upset by what Paul said and it's messing with him"

"I don't care why he said it" AJ shot at him trying to dry her eyes "It still hurt"

"You know this is how gets" Kofi reminded her and she just shook her head

"It's different this time. We're married now he can't just say things like this to me and expect me to be ok" AJ told him sadly

"Where are you going?" Kofi questioned

"I'm going to get a ride to the hotel and I'll just get a room" AJ said pulling her out phone ready to text Kaitlyn

"What if all the rooms are booked?" Kofi quizzed and AJ let out a sigh

"Then I'll bunk with someone or sleep in the lobby I don't know" AJ said keeping her eyes on her cell phone

"He wouldn't want that" Kofi said to her

"I don't think he even knows what he wants at the moment" AJ admitted in a bitter tone. "Kaitlyn wont text me back"

"So come on the bus and we'll kick Phil off of it" Kofi said with a laugh

"He already offered me the bus" AJ told him "I don't want to be on there without him"

"Look-" Kofi started but stopped when AJ noticed Mike 'The Miz' and Dolph Ziggler walk by

"Hey are you guys heading to the hotel?" AJ asked them both noticing her clearly upset state

"Yea you need a lift?" Mike offered. Kofi knew Mike's intentions were genuine but Dolph…not to so much. He'd hate to be the one to tell Punk that AJ left with them

"If you've got room" AJ shrugged

"Yea I think we can squeeze you in" Dolph teased the petite Diva "If worse came to worse you could just sit on my lap"

"That's all right we've got plenty of room" Daniel Bryan smirked heading over to the small group with his girlfriend Brie. He placed a hard yet playfully slap on the shoulder of Dolph

"Are you sure?" AJ asked the two "I don't want to intrude"

"Don't be silly" Brie assured her with a smile "If anything you can sit on my lap" she said giving her infamous glare to Dolph then led AJ away

"Well that's all settled" Mike smiled trying to ease the tension in the air

"Look out for her all right don't let her sleep in the lobby or anything" Kofi said to Daniel who give him an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"I've got her back don't worry" Daniel assured him then went to catch up with AJ and Brie

* * *

Inside his locker room Punk was now in basketball shorts and a custom t-shirt when he saw Kofi barge in

"No knocking?" Punk questioned annoyed

"Seriously? You just let her leave like that all upset?" Kofi asked his good friend

"I told her to take the bus" Punk argued

"That's not the point" Kofi said annoyed "Look I've been married longer then you and I've had those nights where I end up sleeping on a friends couch or my own for that matter but at least there's a reason for it. This is ridiculous!"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Punk warned him in a low voice

"Oh I think I know you well enough to know" Kofi said with a sigh "Paul went out there and played on your insecurities and you bought right into them like you always have. You and AJ have been great!"

"I don't want to talk about this" Punk in a low voice again lacing up his sneakers "Where are my crutches?" he asked looking around

"Ok fine" Kofi said clearly needing to get his attention "It's alright though because while she was in the parking lot crying Dolph offered her a ride to the hotel room" he said knowing that Punk's possessive nature would surely get his attention

"And you let her leave with him!" Punk shouted standing up

"Of course not" Kofi said in almost a disgusted voice he would have never left a vulnerable AJ at the mercy of Dolph Ziggler "But you owe Daniel and Brie a big thank you"

"Good" Punk said easing back onto the couch "She'll be fine with them"

"Come on man go get on that bus and go to the hotel and talk to your wife" Kofi urged

"I need to think" Punk told him as Kofi scoffed "Look you all can say what you want about Paul Heyman but tonight he was right. I knew how good that fight would look for me, I knew Paul was giving AJ a hard time backstage months before it all blew up and I choose to ignore it because I didn't want it to mess with me"

"You didn't know the extent of it all" Kofi reminded him "And as for the fight I remember you telling me you offered to speak to Vince and blow off this fight but AJ asked you not to"

"I shouldn't have asked her!" Punk shouted "I should have gone with my gut and had him removed without her even knowing. Instead I went with my head was saying"

"Look man we all make mistakes but the worst thing you could do is let her sit in a hotel room by herself mad" Kofi told him

"I'll see her tomorrow right now I'm not thinking clearly" Punk told his friend. And Punk knew he had already said some things he couldn't take back a few more of those slipups and he could really push her to far.

"You damn right you're not" Kofi shot back and shook his head "This reminds me of the first time you two got into an argument and she refused to get on the bus with you. You weren't thinking clearly then either"

"It's always my fault" Punk muttered

"If she didn't get a room she told me she would sleep in the lobby" Kofi said trying one more time to get Punk to stop at the hotel

"Daniel won't let her do that" Punk scoffed. And he was right, Daniel was very protective of AJ since they had grown so close during their storyline. Even Brie and AJ bonded a lot over the time as well.

"Alright" Kofi sighed, 'this is going to be a long night' he thought to himself as Punk grabbed his crutches and limped down the hall towards the exit

* * *

In the hotel AJ told Daniel and Brie she would book her own room and promised if she couldn't get one she would meet them in theirs.

"Are you sure there's nothing?" AJ questioned with a sigh

"I'll look over it one more time" the receptionist informed AJ. She anxiously tapped her fingers at the main desk "I'm sorry miss but there's nothing"

"Thanks anyway" AJ said stepping away from the desk. She took a seat at the nearest chair and tried to text Kaitlyn again, she really didn't want to be third wheel to Daniel and Brie

"Are you ok?" Nick aka Dolph questioned walking over towards her

"Yea, yea I'm fine" AJ said forcing a smile

"You need a room?" he questioned

"No that's ok" AJ said quickly. No matter how mad she was with Phil or he was with her she knew staying in a room with Nick was just not going to help their problems

"I know what he probably says about me" Nick said with a laugh taking a seat next to her "How I'm out to get you from him but the truth is you're a nice girl and I think you have a lot of potential"

"He doesn't say those things" AJ lied, of course he did he mentioned it to AJ on numerous occasions that Nick was nothing more then a guy looking to get laid

"You're sweet to lied for him" He said with a laugh "Look regardless of my feelings towards your husband I'm sure the last place he'd want you to be is here sitting in a lobby at this time by yourself. So you can stay in my room and I'll bunk with Mike" he said passing her his hotel room key

"Really you don't have to do that" AJ assured him not taking the key

"I'd feel better if you took it" Nick urged forcing the key card into her hand then placing his hand on her shoulder "For whatever it's worth when you two first started dating I felt you were way to good for him and I still feel that way today" he teased with a laugh "He shouldn't make you cry you've been through enough these last few weeks because of him"

"It wasn't his fault" AJ sighed "It wasn't mine either it's just be tough"

"Well if you need to talk I'll be in the room next door" Nick said standing up

"Thanks a lot" She said clutching the key card

"Don't mention it" He said with a wave of his hand "Come on I'll walk you up"

"Thanks" AJ smiled stepping onto the elevator with him. What neither of them saw was Paul Heyman lurking around the lobby with a huge grin on his face and phone in hand

* * *

The next morning Punk and Kofi arrived at Smackdown early. He wasn't scheduled to appear but he knew AJ was and defiantly wanted to talk to her about last night. He didn't sleep a wink and poor Kofi spent the night trying to talk him down. He had tried to call AJ numerous times but she didn't answer. He went from feeling bad about their fight to starting to feel nervous he caught up with Daniel who was in catering

"Hey no crutches" Daniel smiled at Punk who was completely done with the crutches whether his doctors wanted him to be or not

"Yea, look have you seen AJ?" Punk asked cutting him off

"No I haven't seen her since last night" Daniel said with a shrug

"She didn't stay with you and Brie?" Punk questioned

"No she wanted to get her own room but she promised if she didn't she'd stay with us. After half an hour I went down to the lobby to make sure she wasn't camped out down there and she was gone" Daniel told him starting to feel slightly nervous himself, _what if something did happen in those thirty minutes?_

"Is Kaitlyn here?" Punk asked Daniel who shrugged

"Probably in her locker room"

"Thanks man" Punk said slapping his shoulder then headed towards the Diva's locker room on his way there he bumped into Kaitlyn

"Is AJ with you?" they both asked at the same time

"She's not with you?" Kaitlyn asked surprised "She sent me some texts last night and I couldn't get in touch with her" she said to him

"She stayed at the hotel last night" Punk told her and Kaitlyn just shook her head

"No she didn't because she texted me last night asking which room I was in because they were all booked but my phone was dead and I wasn't even at the hotel" Kaitlyn told him with a frown

"I haven't been able to get her all morning" Punk growled in frustration

"I'm sure she's fine" Kaitlyn said seeing the tension in Punk's face "She's a big girl"

"She's a 100lbs" Punk argued then something else hit Punk and he immediately started to mentally kick himself

"What is it?" she asked seeing the tension in his face

"What if Scott Page was at that hotel" Punk said to Kaitlyn who now also looked alarmed "I didn't even think about it. It's public knowledge of where we are and obviously the nearest hotel is where we'll be"

"Security would have picked him up" Kaitlyn argued

"Security didn't know she'd be there because she was supposed to be with me on the bus" Punk shot back slamming the wall with his hand

"Let's just calm down" Kaitlyn urged

"I can't calm down!" Punk shouted "I pushed her away because I didn't think I was good enough for her then I let her stay in a hotel by herself and now I can't find her!"

"Find who?" AJ questioned with a concern look on her face. She heard the raised voices of Kaitlyn and Punk and immediately came over to investigate

"Don't do that again!" Punk yelled pulling her into his arms. AJ gave Kaitlyn a confused look as Punk's grip became tighter "Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked her pulling away anger starting to surface now that the fear was gone

"It died" she shrugged "My charger is on the bus"

"AJ where did you stay last night?" Kaitlyn asked folding her arms "You texted me all the rooms were taken"

"Yea someone gave me there room and they bunked with someone else" AJ told them coolly. For now leaving Nick's name of it would be for the best

"Come find me later" Kaitlyn told AJ then headed down the hall to give the couple a moment

"Feeling better?" AJ asked in a softer tone then she had had last night

"Yea I don't think I was fully having a heart attack" Punk muttered glaring at her "You really scared me"

"I'm sorry but you knew where I would be" AJ told him "And you're the one that wanted to be alone"

"Next time just take the bus" He shot at her in a harsh tone causing her to flinch slightly "Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for last night and I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"It's ok" AJ told him but he shook his head

"We're married and the way we deal with things shouldn't be by putting space in-between us but working it out" Punk told her then cupped her face with is hands

"I'm sorry too" AJ replied meeting his gaze "I should have communicated better last night with you instead of giving into your childish demands"

"And you should have communicated better on where you would be" Punk offered lightly

"I love you" AJ smiled choosing to ignore his last comment

"I love you too" Punk smirked pulling her into a kiss

"I hate it when I'm mad at you" AJ sighed pulling away but wrapping her arms around him as he held her back

"I hate it too" Punk mumbled "Let's try to not do this again"

"Deal" AJ smiled

* * *

Later that night AJ was getting ready for her match against Brie and Kaitlyn was going to come out and cost AJ the match. She was lacing up her boots starting to get excited for this big turn for her character.

"How do I look?" she asked Punk slowly turning to model her in-ring outfit. She was wearing denim shorts and a custom CM-Punk shirt. He smiled back at her

"You look amazing" he assured her "But you know you don't have to wear the shirt if you don't want to"

"I want to" AJ smiled back at him "I'm proud of my man" she said with a wink "Maybe if I ever get a t-shirt you can wear that"

"I defiantly will" He said with a sly smile as she skipped over and gave him a kiss "Knock em' dead"

"Always do" she smirked heading out of the locker room

* * *

AJ and Brie were having a good yet short match. As AJ ran into the ropes Kaitlyn grabbed her foot causing her to hit the mat and giving Brie the opportunity to get the pin fall. The Bella's did their usual taunts and "L" marks on their foreheads before leaving the ring. AJ stared back at Kaitlyn as the script dictated and looked hurt. Kaitlyn taunted her with the belt as she backed down the ramp backwards not breaking eye-contact with AJ.

"Sorry to interrupt" Paul Heyman smiled causing Kaitlyn to turn around. Sure enough here came Paul Heyman with microphone in hand smiling as he made his way down the ramp

"Are you kidding me?" AJ asked herself but she was sure the cameras picked it up. Kaitlyn gave her a confused look but was waved to the back by producers

"Pardon the interruption" Paul smiled entering the ring "Hello AJ how are you?"

"What do you want?" AJ asked getting to her feet

"AJ I wanted to see how you were doing" Paul started but AJ just looked at him in confusion "I know you and Punk had a slight falling out last night and that's ok because that's what married couples do" he assured her as the crowd hung on his every word "Obviously all is well since you're here now sporting his gear" he said gesturing to her shirt

"Is there a point to this?" AJ asked snatching the microphone from him "You know what don't answer that because I already know the answer of course there isn't. There hasn't been a point to one thing you have said these last few months"

"I had a point last night" Paul said in a mocking tone to AJ "Punk saw my point and I know you did too. I know they said he wasn't here but I know he is, CM Punk could you please come out here and join us in the ring?" he asked looking towards the stage "I think you're going to want to be out here for this"

"What are you doing?" AJ asked away from the microphone

"AJ's been a bad little girl Punk" Paul teased into the microphone and that's all it took. The sound of the static caused the roof to practically blow off the arena. Punk casually made his way down to the ring not breaking eye contact from Paul Heyman. AJ could tell he was ready to attack Paul again. He didn't acknowledge the crowd as skipped taking the steps and rolled into the ring as soon as he could.

"Don't" AJ urged jumping in-between Punk and Paul lightly holding him back

"Believe it or not Phil" Paul said emphasizing on using his full name "I'm out here to help you"

"Yea just like last week you came out to help AJ with some bogus speech I'm telling you right here and now Paul I am finished with you" Punk said into the microphone he was handed "I'm done with your games and you flapping your gums it's over"

"Just hear me out" Paul pleaded lightly "I know I may have upset you last night and I'm probably the cause of this too" he said with a slight smile. Proud of the fact that maybe he had caused a bump in the road to the seemingly untouchable couple

"The cause of what?" Punk spat, anger still evident in his face

"Why don't you ask your wife where she was last night" Paul mocked then gave Punk a smile.

"He knows where I was" AJ shot back at Paul

"Does he?" Paul teased "I know you were back at the hotel with a man just not your husband" he said then pointed towards the screen. And there was a photo of Dolph with a friendly hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Are you crazy!" AJ shouted at Paul as Punk looked at the photo "We were just talking!"

"Really? Is that what you did last night in his room? Just 'talked'?" Paul asked air quoting talk as another picture popped up of AJ taking the room key from him then another of them entering the elevator together "It's not what it looks like" AJ said to Punk who had looked down at AJ. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking. Was he still angry with Paul? Or was getting ready rip Dolph apart?

"Isn't it?" Paul questioned getting in AJ's face "Whose room did you stay in last night AJ?"

"This isn't your business!" AJ shouted back as Punk watched the two argue

"Answer the question! You stayed in Dolph's room last night didn't you!" Paul shouted

"I did!" AJ yelled causing Punk to look suddenly very hurt, anger washed from his face "He didn't though" she said turning to Punk "He gave me his room and he bunked with someone else I swear to you" she pleaded but he just ran his tongue over his bottom lip taking in the information "I would never betray you" she said holding back tears

"AJ, AJ it's ok" Paul assured her "Really he deserved it" he said with a shrug "I don't want you to think I'm portraying you as the bad guy here AJ because I don't think that's the case at all. Clearly he's at fault for most of it. I mean what kind of husband doesn't even know where his wife sleeps at night?" he asked causing Punk to shoot him glare "Especially a women with your reputation" he told her seriously and he knew that would cost him in the long run but it was worth it. Before he knew it Punk had his arms locked around Paul Heyman and he was in the anaconda vice.

Paul was furiously tapping on the mat but Punk had a smile on his face as he increased his grip on his former friend. AJ stood there not sure that she should break it up. She knew Paul could get hurt but honestly after all this he truly deserved it. After a few moments refs came to the ring and pried Punk off of Paul who was still yelling in pain. AJ looked towards Punk but he didn't say a word. He climbed out of the ring and headed to the backstage area.

Punk didn't stop to answer anyone's questioned instead headed right towards the men's locker room. That's where he knew he would find Dolph and sure enough he was there. He was with Big E, Mike and a few of the guys.

"Punk" Dolph said shooting up out of his seat holding his hands up in defense "I know what those pictures looked like and I'm telling you nothing happened" he said starting to feel slightly nervous. Dolph knew on a good day he could take Punk on but right now he wasn't a wrestler he was a jealous husband looking for answers

"What happened then!" Punk shouted stepping towards him as the others stood up to try to keep them apart

"Exactly what she said!" Dolph yelled "I didn't want to leave her in the lobby by herself what kind of a man would do that?" then he couldn't help himself he let out a slight laugh "You know besides you" Punk went to reach for Dolph's throat but was held back by Langston and Mike

"It's true" Mike told Punk "Dolph came in and bunked with me last night he told me he gave AJ his key because there was no other rooms"

"Stay away from my wife" Punk warned pointing at him

"How about thanking me for keeping an eye out on her" Dolph challenged "If it wasn't for me she would have spent her night crying and sleeping in a hotel lobby while you were enjoying the freedom of your bus!"

"You don't know anything Nick" Pun shot back at him "Stay out of my business and away from AJ"

"Give me a break" Dolph said with a wave of his hand "If I wanted AJ I would have had her. I would have had her last night and I would have had her all those months ago. Clearly I realized I could do better" with the last word out of his mouth Punk made a jump at Dolph again but the guys were expecting it and held both back, Dolph now looking ready for a fight.

"You want attention Nicky?" Punk mocked "You want to start playing in the big league you think running around chasing my wife like a lost dog is going to get you somewhere? Well congratulations because next Monday I'm going to see to it we meet up in the ring"

"Good because kicking your ass has been a long time coming" Dolph shot back as Punk let out a laugh. He was then ushered out of the locker room

* * *

AJ found Punk outside the men's locker room being talked down by Sheamus.

"You need to keep your cool man" Sheamus warned "You can't go around pouncing on the first guy that makes a move on your girl"

"I know-" Punk started then his eyes wandered towards AJ who he noticed was standing not to far away

"Get out of here and go talk to her" Sheamus urged nodding his head in AJ's direction

"Phil let me explain-" AJ started

"Relax" Punk said cutting her off "I'm not mad at you"

"Really?" AJ asked surprised

"I was caught off guard by Paul but obviously I know you would never fool around behind my back especially with Ziggles of all people" he assured her and she let out a breath she felt she was holding since she saw Paul come out to the ring

"This is such a mess" AJ sighed "I hope they edit the show and not show any of that"

"If they do, they do" Punk said calmly as AJ eyed him cautiously

"Why are you so calm? You didn't hurt Nick did you?" AJ asked him nervously

"Not yet" Punk smirked placing his arm around her shoulders leading her back to their locker room

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"You'll see on Monday" he said to her

* * *

**A/N: It can't always be happy times for the couple. Even the best ones fight sometime. I again want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story it's a great motivation to keep writing. Let me know if you enjoyed the newest installment :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So before I start I just want to say how great Raw was last night! Punk and Brock Lesnar finally getting in the ring together is just so amazing! And I'm loving this AJ story they have going and having her face off with Stephanie? Perfect! Anyway here's the newest chapter, I hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Heading into Raw tonight Punk was feeling very confident. He was able convince Vince to give him a match against Dolph Ziggler but it was going to be a tag-match. Vince didn't want too much attention focused on his backstage feud with Dolph to interfere with his story feud with Brock Lesnar with Wrestlemania only a few weeks away. So tonight it was going to be Punk and Cena vs Dolph and The Miz. Of course with Paul Heyman going off script once again Punk and AJ weren't surprised when they received word that Stephanie and Triple H wanted to see them as soon as they arrived.

"Come on in guys" Stephanie shouted when she heard the knock at the door. Punk and AJ stepped inside and took seats across from Stephanie and Triple H

"If this is about last Tuesday you really need to talk to Heyman about that" Punk told them both bluntly

"Nice to you too" Stephanie teased "And yes this is about Tuesday but it's not a bad thing"

"We've been thinking about your post Wrestlemania plans" Triple H started coolly  
"I thought the plan was to turn us both heel?" Punk questioned

"It was an idea" Stephanie shrugged "Plans changed"

"Oh no" Punk muttered knowing exactly where this was going

"What?" AJ asked him and he gave her a smirk

"We really want to turn you heel" Stephanie said to AJ "I think it would be really great for the Diva's division and your character"

"Ok" AJ said with a nod "That's fine"

"What's the catch?" Punk questioned knowing there was more

"You see we can't have you as heel because you get cheered regardless" Stephanie started as Punk nodded "So we're going to pair AJ with another heel"

"Dolph Ziggler" Triple H informed them as Punk let out a laugh

"Why don't you just bump up Paul Heyman's salary and promote him to head writer" Punk remarked bitterly "This is all him"

"Phil" AJ warned in a low voice

"I understand your reservations about this" Triple H started "I know there's tension between you and Dolph and I also know you're going to work on putting it behind you. Because whether you like it or not this is how the story is going"

"I'm assuming this is Vince?" Punk questioned and both remained quiet then he just nodded "Alright fine" Punk gave in. He knew he didn't have creative control and if this is what they wanted he would have to grin and bare it "How is this going to go down?"

"We're thinking Wrestlemania AJ could turn" Stephanie said to him "After your match with Brock"

"The fans are going to hate me" AJ mumbled but Punk just smiled at her

"That's kind of the point" he pointed out "It'll be fine"

"Realistically we couldn't keep you together onscreen anyway because Punk is going to move forward and so are you. It was going to happen eventually anyway" Stephanie smiled at the clearly torn Diva

"I know" AJ said plastering a smile on

"The segment with Dolph really went over with the fans" Triple H offered "And this was the original plan except you were supposed to be turning on John"

"I know it's fine" AJ said as Punk eyed her carefully

"Are we done?" Punk asked standing up. This meeting was over as far as he was concerned

"Yea have a good match" Triple H told him and AJ and Punk left the office

* * *

"What's wrong?" Punk asked pulling AJ down a quiet hallway

"I don't know" AJ said shaking her head "I don't want to turn on you now"

"Hey we've played enemies on TV before" Punk said with a shrug

"It's just different now. We've been through so much on screen and off and now I'm going to have to share my time with Nick-" AJ started

"-don't worry about it" Punk said trying to ease her mind

"How are you being so calm about this?" AJ questioned

"Because I saw it coming from a mile away that's how they operate here" Punk smirked "And I also think this could be huge for you. You need some spotlight away from me. I love having you at ringside with me but it'll be nice knowing someone is going to throw you around to try to get at me for a change"

"And you don't mind me with Nick?" she questioned

"That part I could do without but honestly I know Nick is a professional and after the beating he gets tonight he won't dare to try anything funny with you" Punk said in a low tone causing her to smile

"I wonder if I'll get to push you into a table again" AJ said with a smile

"You enjoyed that too much" Punk said shaking his finger at her

"It was great, not many Diva's can say they took out two former champions in one shot" AJ said with a shrug

"That is true" Punk smirked remembering the night

"Maybe we'll even get to wrestle each other like Stephanie and Triple H did" AJ said eagerly

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Punk smirked that's when he spotted Nick aka Dolph heading into catering "I have to go take care of something I'll meet you back in the locker room"

"Ok" AJ smirked giving him a kiss on his cheek then skipped down the hall

* * *

Punk entered the catering area and found Dolph sitting alone with a plate of food. He walked over and took a seat across from the blonde who looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Come on man" Dolph said annoyed "I know you must have heard about creative's plans for AJ and me but I want you to know I didn't push that- quit the opposite actually"

"I know" Punk said casually "Look I think things got a little too heated between us last Tuesday" he started causing Dolph to eye him oddly "I know you were just looking out for AJ and I blew off the handle I've been under a lot of stress as of late and I let Paul get under my skin- again" he told Dolph bitterly

"It's fine" Dolph remarked unsure if the former champion was being genuine or setting him up

"We're going to be working a lot together I'm assuming and more importantly you're going to be working with AJ a lot" Punk started forcing the words out of his mouth "I know you're a good guy and a good competitor so let's just move past this after tonight because like it or not we're going to be seeing a lot of each other"

"I agree" Dolph agreed. Deep down Punk knew that Nick had been working his butt off in the company for years. Starting with the spirit squad and becoming what he has today has been long road for him. He was as frustrated as Punk was back in the day "Look I respect you a lot and I know Paul kind of set you up last week so I'm all for forgetting about it"

"Ok" Punk said with a nod standing up then looked down at him "But I want you to know that I'm going to be watching this storyline very closely" he warned as Dolph let out a smirk

"There he is" Nick said with a laugh "Look I want to make it here and working with AJ and Big E is going to be a huge deal for me, I'm not going to let personal issues mess that up"

"Good" Punk said with a nod "See you in the ring" then walked out of catering and bumped right into John Cena

"That was very big of you" John smirked

"You were eavesdropping?" Punk shot at him

"I couldn't help it I thought you were going to attack him or something" John admitted "I've got to tell you AJ really brings out this very likeable side of you"

"I've always been likeable" Punk remarked as John rolled his eyes

"You're the top guy here now and what you just did in there pushing away your personal issues like that makes you a leader back here" John told him and Punk couldn't help but let out a laugh

"Or maybe I know he's going to be working with my wife and I don't want him to have a vendetta against me" Punk smirked folding his arms

"Or maybe you realize what happened last week was totally innocent and you see the potential he has and you know this story with AJ is going to take off and you want to see her succeed" John replied folding his arms the same way Punk had just done "Or maybe just maybe you're starting to realize not everyone is out to get to you"

"I could play this game all day with you but we've got a match later that you should really be preparing for" Punk told him

"I'm always prepared" John shot back with a cocky smirk

"Always the boy scout" Punk said with a laugh then brushed past him

* * *

In the locker room AJ was cutting up a shirt for tonight. She was going to be officially challenging Kaitlyn for the Diva's title. She smiled when Punk walked into the room.

"Did you two play nice?" AJ questioned as Punk put an innocent look on his face

"I always play nice" He retorted causing her to let out a snort

"Oh I have great news!" AJ squealed "Guess who is getting their own t-shirt" she smiled

"No way" he smirked genuinely excited for her as she handed him a picture of the design

"What do you think?" She asked as he looked it over

"Love Bites" he said looking it over "It defiantly speaks to your character"

"Too bad I'll be heel" AJ said taking the picture from him "I remember you promising to wear one of my shirts if I ever got one"

"I'll wear it" Punk said with a shrug "I could antagonize you with it or something"

"You're the best" AJ smiled "So I hear Brock is scheduled tonight"

"Yea he's supposed to be coming out tonight during the match" Punk said annoyed "I really can't wait for this to be over with"

"I told you working with him would stink" AJ noted and Punk nodded

"Yea but the fans like it. A Paul Heyman guy vs a Paul Heyman guy" Punk said to her

"What is going to happen to Paul after Wrestlemania?" AJ questioned "I mean Brock will probably be gone until SummerSlam you're not working with him"

"I'm sure they'll give him a new client to promote" Punk shrugged

"I'm having flashbacks" AJ remarked thinking back to Paul's last client Scott Page

"Yea I wouldn't worry about that. I'm pretty sure Vince will actually look into any new clients actually I'd bet my salary that Vince and Hunter will be the ones picking him out" Punk assured her "Paul's power trip is almost over"

"Good" AJ smiled "I'm so sick of his trouble making"

"That's just Paul being Paul" Punk told her when there was a knock at the door. AJ stood up and opened it to find the chairmen himself Vince McMahon on the other side

"A house call" Punk smirked "This can't be good"

"On the contrary" Vince smiled stepping into the locker room "Hello AJ, wonderful job Tuesday"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon" She smiled politely. And looked over and saw how Punk stayed in his causal resting spot on the couch- not at all impressed or nervous their boss had just walked in

"AJ would you mind giving Phil and I a minute?" Vince questioned

"Not at all" AJ smiled grabbing her shirt and the scissors "Take your time" she said then walked out of the locker room

"You know the last time I got a locker room visit from you, you informed me I'd be dropping my title to Dwayne" Punk said knowing he wasn't going to like what Vince had to stay

"I heard you took the news of AJ's new story well" Vince smiled as Punk gave him a mocking smile

"What can I do?" Punk questioned with a shrug "But I'm sure that's not why you're here"

"Ok I'll cut to the chase" Vince said sucking a breath "You're going to be taking the loss at Wrestlemania"

"Seriously?" Punk questioned "You want me to lose to a guy who is with the company three out of twelve months of the year?"

"It's for the story" Vince defended "AJ will cost you the match and then you'll get some time off"

"Time off?" Punk questioned

"Yea just we discussed. I spoke to your doctors Phil I know you have to rest that knee" Vince told him "Look this isn't a bad thing. You lose to Brock at Wrestlemania by that time Dolph will cash in his briefcase you'll go after him. You'll be on the fast track to being the champion again"

"So not only am I losing but I'm being sent home?" Punk asked starting to angry

"It's not like that and you know it" Vince's tone was low "You are an asset to this company and if you need reassurance look over your contract"

"So I lose to Brock then take off for how long?" Punk questioned

"Payback is in your hometown we wouldn't dream of having it without you" Vince told him as Punk let out a frustrated laugh

"What happened to the time off with AJ I was promised?" Punk questioned

"We can work something out she obviously needs to be here majority of the time but we can work around a week or two" Vince offered "It's for the better of the business"

"The better of the business is making me look foolish then sending me packing?" Punk asked

"I promise you it will be worth it" Vince told him "And this isn't just about furthering your own story this is about AJ, Nick even Big E"

"That's low" Punk shot at him

"It's the truth" Vince said to him "It will be the ultimate comeback story"

"You're the boss" Punk told him coolly "You know what's best for business"

"I hint sarcasm in that statement" Vince said to him but Punk only shrugged "Like I said this is a step forward for you, AJ, Dolph- everyone"

"Ok" Punk couldn't say anything else because deep down he knew Vince was right and the story did make sense. But taking time off was just something he didn't want to do and he certainly didn't want to do it with out AJ

* * *

AJ was backstage with Kaitlyn going over the plans for tonight. She filled her in on her conversation with Stephanie and Hunter.

"I think it's a great move" Kaitlyn said to her "The greatest Diva's there were only got recognized when they where heel. Trish was heel during most of her feuds with Amy, Amy was a huge heel towards the end and Stephanie has played a heel most of the time she's been on TV"

"I know it's just going against Phil is going to be weird" AJ admitted "And I'm not even sure people are really going to buy it"

"Of course they're not because everyone knows you're married but people will still buy into it. Look at Sable and Marc Mero they were married and wrestling each other even Stephanie and Hunter" Kaitlyn told her "I think it could be fun. Anytime you're mad at him and you have to slap him on screen you can put a little extra into it" she smiled at her friend as she helped her cut her shirt for tonight

"I guess" AJ said trying to reason that this was what was best for her

"So Phil doesn't mind you working with Nick?" Kaitlyn asked raising an eyebrow

"Not at all" AJ told her "I'm actually really surprised"

"He's very confident" Kaitlyn said with a laugh "He knows Nick isn't better then him in anyway shape or form"

"As much as I love his jealous side which I really do love I also find his confidence extremely sexy" AJ noted with a nod

"Good to know" Kaitlyn remarked handing AJ her shirt "It's all done"

"Thanks" AJ smiled looking over the shirt "So how's Seth?"

"AJ" Kaitlyn warned

"I'm just asking" AJ defended "We are best friends we're supposed to talk about these things"

"It's going….good. I really don't want to jinx it" Kaitlyn told her with a smile

"Hmm" AJ smiled to herself still looking at her shirt

"What?" Kaitlyn asked annoyed

"It's just you remind me a lot of Phil and I" AJ said with a shrug

"Oh please" Kaitlyn said with a laugh

"Seriously" AJ said looking up at her "And you seem really happy"

"I am but you know me" Kaitlyn shrugged "I can never let myself stay that way"

"Well if anyone deserves to be happy it's you" AJ told her "Let yourself go and be happy- it's the best thing I ever did"

* * *

Back in the locker room Punk had watched AJ and Kaitlyn's segment and was very impressed with his wife. She really knew how to use the microphone he couldn't help but pride himself on that. He worked with her for a long time during their story together last year to get her out of her shell and comfortable on the microphone. He was really going to miss her. After a few minutes AJ walked into the locker room and found Punk tapping up his wrists and she smiled stepping over to him.

"You were great out there" Punk assured her

"Thank you I learn from the best" AJ smiled "So what did Vince want?"

"That's a long story" Punk said with a sigh

"Phil" AJ said starting to grow concerned "Is everything ok?"

"After Wrestlemania he wants me to take some time off" Punk confided

"That's good you need it" AJ told him "We can take the honeymoon we talked about" she smiled

"He wants me to take the time alone" Punk added and AJ just nodded. Of course she wouldn't be included she would be starting her heel run the next night.

"Oh" she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice

"But it's fine because he'll give you a week at some point and I can still go to shows with you once in a while and you can come to Chicago when you have time off" Punk told her

"He's giving you time off so you don't have to run around and go to shows" AJ reminded him "And he's right you need a rest. I guess you wont be doing the international tour either"

"No I wont" Punk told her as he gazed into her sad eyes "It's going to be fine though. You're going to be too busy to miss me anyway"

"I always miss you" AJ admitted "I mean doing this story with Nick is one thing but I don't think I can do it without you"

"You'll be fine" Punk said to her "Vince needs you and Dolph to grow a little on your own then I'll be back. And you won't be alone"

"So how is this going to work? You're going to just not show up at Raw after Wrestlemania?" AJ questioned

"You're going to cost me my match against Lesnar" Punk informed her and watched as her face fell

"They're making you lose?" AJ questioned then shook her head "This isn't right"

"You can't win them all" Punk told her. He couldn't help but smile at how angry she was over this decision she seemed more upset then he was.

"I hate this" AJ said folding her arms

"It is what is" Punk told her casually "I'll be back for Payback"

"In June!" AJ shouted startling him "I have to travel and work without you for two months!"

"It's not like we're never going to see each other" He reminded her again "I'll be around. I'm going to leave you my bus too so make sure Kofi keeps up with cleaning it" he teased lightly

"I'm sorry I know this is supposed to be a good thing but I've just gotten so used to being with you that I'm not sure how I could be without you" AJ told him

"You know what? Why don't you ask Kaitlyn to travel with you while I'm gone" Punk offered "You two could gossip and bread each other's hair or something"

"What are we twelve?" AJ shot at him

"Come on" Punk said pulling her into his arms "I promise you it will fly by and I'll be back and you'll be sick of me"

"I could never be sick of you" AJ replied holding him tighter. They didn't notice the locker room doors open until they heard a cough behind them

"John" Punk said bitterly as AJ pulled away

"Hey John" AJ smiled but John saw right threw it

"You ok?" John asked concerned as Punk rolled his eyes "You want me to slap him or something?"

"No he didn't do anything" AJ said with a smile

"Our match is up next" Cena told Punk who just nodded

"Yea I'll be there" Punk said

"It's fine go" AJ assured him "We'll talk later" Punk eyes her carefully "Seriously" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Have a good match"

"Alright" Punk said following John out of the locker room "Anyone ever tell you that you have the worst timing?" remembering one of the many times John's timing was off.

_Punk and AJ had just finished their match against Kane and Daniel. AJ had also just brushed off Heath Slater for the second time and Punk happily told him off afterwards. He didn't know what it was about AJ that just got to him. Sure most of the respectable male superstars were protective over the Divas but there was just something about AJ that really got under his skin. The more time they spent together the more in common they realized they had and he couldn't help but respect her in-ring ability as well. She gave a hundred percent to the job and he knew what that was like. He had just ended things with Beth and he wasn't sure it was because they grew apart or he had grown so attached to AJ, regardless it was over and he was relieved. He knocked on the Diva's locker room door and waited for it to open._

_"Hey Punk" AJ smiled, still giddy from her match_

_"Hey AJ" he smiled back "I just wanted to say good job tonight"_

_"You did most of the work" She reminded him "I just made out with Kane"_

_"Yes and you even made that look good" he couldn't help smirk and noticed AJ's cheeks start to blush "Look I know this thing is going to start winding down soon and I wanted to let you know I've really liked working with you" AJ couldn't help but smile because the truth was she loved working with him too "And not just the in-ring stuff, the training, the comic book talk just spending time with you has been really good. It's been a breath of fresh air"_

_"You are a bit of a loner" AJ noted with a smirk_

_"That I am" Punk agreed with a laugh "Ok you know what I'm not good at this stuff so I'm just going spit it out. I like you AJ and I want to take you out" to say she was caught off guard was an understatement "And not just for a quick bit to eat but a real legitimate date"_

_"You're serious?" AJ questioned "You want to take me out?"_

_"Yea why are you so surprised?" Punk questioned_

_"I just didn't think I was your type" AJ shrugged trying to mask her surprise "I mean you're a big deal and I'm just a rookie"_

_"I don't care about any of that none of that matters me to me" Punk told her "I don't know what it is about you but there's something there that I'd really like to explore"_

_"Are you sure?" AJ questioned still not quit believing what she was hearing he couldn't help but let out a laugh_

_"Are you going to make me beg?" he asked with a laugh running his finger down her cheek_

_"Well-" AJ started but she couldn't help but look at his lips that she was sure was inching closer towards hers she stopped at the sound of another voice_

_"Hey guys!" John smiled walking over to them slapping Punk on the shoulder. He saw the frustration written all over Punk's face but choose to ignore it "You two were so good out there"_

_"Thanks John" AJ smiled politely_

_"Yea thanks John see you later" Punk said briefly casting his eyes over his shoulder at John then turned them back to meet AJ's eyes_

_"No I'm serious you two really had the crowd going and that kiss to Glen was perfect" John said knowing exactly what he was doing but he was enjoying himself too much. He was the main guy in the locker room so he was fully aware of the push/pull game Punk and AJ had been playing for a while now_

_"We get it John" Punk said in low voice "We were in the middle of something"_

_"Where you?" John questioned looking at Punk then over towards AJ "Don't mind me"_

_"I mind you" Punk said forcing a smile "Very much"_

_"I'm just trying to congratulate you both on a good job" John smirked at Punk_

_"Yea I know and you did it and we are extremely grateful that you have taken the time out of your very busy schedule to talk to us-" Punk started but was cut off by AJ forcefully grabbing Punk's face and pulling him into a kiss only inches away from John. Punk was first in shock at the moment but once that wore off he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him so he could deepen the kiss._

_"Alright then" John said more to himself "I see you two are busy so I'll just get out of your hair" he said as Punk removed his hand from AJ only briefly to wave at John as he walked away. In that one surprising moment Punk knew he was in love with AJ._

* * *

AJ watched the match from the locker room and saw how Punk and John dominated the entire match. They might not have been good friend but they really did work well together. As a matter of fact all four men were at the top of their games tonight. About fifteen minutes in Punk got the win for him and John as Cena continued to fight Miz outside the ring, which eventually led to backstage. As planned Brock Lesnar's music hit and out came the animal ready to pounce on Punk. As Brock rolled into the ring Punk lifted him into the GTS left him knocked out cold. With that Punk's music hit again and she watched as he celebrated in the ring, engaging with the crowd. She really wasn't sure how she was going to deal without him for so many weeks. Was her career really worth sacrificing that time? They had made plans to start a family after Wrestlemania but all that talk got shelved once she was told she was going to go over for the Diva's title. She stood up and headed down the hall and knocked on Stephanie McMahon's office.

"Come in" she heard Stephanie reply and headed into her office. She was packing up for the night and was obviously in a rush

"I'm sorry to bother you" AJ said politely "I know you want to get home to your family so I'm going to be quick"

"Ok" Stephanie said halting what she was doing to give AJ her full attention

"I don't want this" AJ told her as Stephanie's eyes widened

"The title or the heel turn" AJ clarified "I don't want to continue this story without Phil and I don't want to be away from him for that long"

"AJ-" Stephanie started

"You could give Punk the win at Wrestlemania and we could both leave for a little bit-" AJ started but Stephanie cut her off

"AJ please sit down" Stephanie said motioning to the couch "I know how close you and Phil are and I know you like working with him but this is your career we're trying to further not many women get this opportunity"

"I understand but I have other responsibilities now" AJ told her "I'm married now and where I want to be is with my husband" Stephanie couldn't help but sympathize with AJ she knew all to well where she was coming from

"AJ I know it's not going to be easy but you're not getting any younger" Stephanie reminded "And in this business when you're hot we have to capitalize on it right away because there is going to be someone back there waiting to take your spot. Enjoy your job now AJ because there is going to be a time where you want children and you can't work or travel. Don't you want to go back and tell your children you accomplished everything you possibly could while you had the opportunity?"

"I just don't think I can do it" AJ admitted nervously

"Can or don't want to?" Stephanie questioned "We've been watching you closely AJ you have taken every bump in the road with stride and handled every job we have given you perfectly. You are the Diva's division now you have a responsibility to those women back there you have a responsibility to all those younger girls out there. Where would you be today if Lita packed up her bags and went home just as she was about to peek?" she questioned knowing AJ had looked up to Amy since she was child.

"I can't worry about all of them" AJ told her

"Is this what you really want?" Stephanie asked, disappointment lacing her voice

"No it's not" the familiar voice of CM Punk rung threw the room

"Hi Phil" Stephanie smiled "I'm going to check on Paul I'll be back" she said excusing herself hoping Punk would take AJ out of this

"What are you doing?" Punk asked her

"The right thing" AJ told him

"And where you going to discuss this with me?" he asked annoyed "You can't shelf your dreams because of me AJ you have fought to hard for this and I'm not letting you walk away from it. I know you're not scared about traveling without me because you used to sleep in cars" he said with a smirk "I know you're not afraid this is going to strain our relationship because you and I both know we're stronger then that so I'm left to assume this has to do with you thinking that you can't do this" her silence spoke volumes "You're going to be fine and you're going to take the Diva's division to heights it hasn't reached since the attitude era. Then I'm going to come back and do the same thing and we are going to run this place one day"

"I think you're putting too much faith into me" AJ said "And what about having a baby? That was the plan wasn't it? Have you changed your mind?"

"No I haven't changed my mind" he said to her "I want to have a baby with you but Stephanie is right- don't ever tell her I said that by the way. You're just about to peek and once you have a child that's all going to change. Accomplish this first and then we'll have a kid when were both more free to do raise him right. And as for faith in you? Everyone has faith in you and believe me you wouldn't be getting this push if Vince, Stephanie and Paul didn't see in you what I do"

"You mean _her_" AJ muttered

"What?" Punk questioned

"You said raise_ him_ right" AJ reminded him "You mean her because our first child is going to be a girl"

"Sure whatever you say" Punk said brushing it off

"I love you" AJ smiled standing up and pulling him into a kiss. The kiss could have went on forever but after five minutes Stephanie walked back in

"Is everything all settled?" she questioned holding back a smile

"Yea she's a little nervous but forget everything she said" Punk said to her grabbing AJ's hand into his own

"AJ?" Stephanie questioned

"I'm sorry if I wasted your time" AJ apologized

"It's fine" Stephanie assured her "You two get out of here, I'll see you both at tomorrow at the Smackdown taping"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

It was finally the Raw before Wrestlemania and the tension could be felt everywhere. Everyone knew this was one of the biggest Raw's of the year and it was going to lead into Wrestlemania. Everyone wanted to stand out. The last few Raw's have been kind of quiet for Punk and AJ. Paul Heyman had managed to stay on script for most of the storyline and Brock was acting mostly professional. But tonight wasn't just one of the biggest shows it was also the beginning of the end, or at least that's how AJ saw it. Punk was getting ready to take off on his sabbatical and AJ couldn't hide her displeasure. The fact that she would be away from him for so long was really stressing her out. Also the fact that she was going to turn heel and knew it was just a show and most people would get it but a lot of others wouldn't. She needed Punk to help her move forward in this he was an expert on playing heel. But she wouldn't let him see her sad or angry about it. She was going to prove to him that she was strong and didn't need her hand held constantly part of her really wanted to prove to him that she was capable of looking out for herself for a change.

While AJ was worried about being able to do her job to the full extent of her ability without the support of Punk he was worried about AJ in general. He knew she'd nail her new storyline down, that wasn't his issue his was namely Paul Heyman. Obviously a lot had been bought to light after the fact but Punk had no idea what a hard time AJ had been going through with all the backstage politics. Paul was a constant thorn in her side, the guys made inappropriate comments and some of the Diva's were just plan jealous of her. He knew no one dare approach her once they were married and working together but that was all going away now. He was going to be gone for a few months and he felt as if he was feeding AJ to the wolves. Kaitlyn was going to be doing most of her work on Smackdown and Kofi was going to have surgery on his shoulder that he had been holding off on for some time. He wasn't sure how comfortable he felt with her going over seas without him either. And let's not forget about the fact that her new traveling buddies were Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. Two guys Punk respected but he honestly could have thought of better superstars for AJ to spend time with. Punk knew what he had to do and he didn't like it.

Punk approached the locker room door of the face of the WWE. John Cena had truly worked his butt off the last ten years for his spot and Punk couldn't deny that. Had he liked his character persona? No not really. There were obvious likeable qualities about the former WWE champion such as he was great with children and the brave people of the military but that was about it. He ran around in bright shirts and stood up for everything right and the character wasn't much different from the man. John Cena took his role as the 'main guy' very seriously backstage. He always called someone out on his or her behavior if he felt it wasn't 'wwe appropriate'. Not a lot of people feared him physically because John Cena was strong but a lot of the newer guys backstage were stronger. What people feared was his power. The McMahon's first priority for the last ten years has been John Cena. They have groomed into being the face of this company and if John wasn't happy, Vince McMahon, Stephanie and Paul weren't happy. That's why Punk knew he was the right guy to go. He sucked in a breath before knocking on the door. After thirty seconds the door swung open.

"Hey Punk" John said motioning for him to come in "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you" Punk said looking around the locker room. It was a very nice locker room, much nicer then his but he'd let that go for now.

"I'm all ears" John said folding his arms. Over the last seven years Punk had worked in the company he had never approached John about anything. And Punk's face said it all, it was important. John would be lying if he said he wasn't at all intrigued

"They've been keeping this really hush/hush but after Wrestlemania I'm leaving" Punk told him bluntly as John's eyes widened

"For good?" John questioned surprised

"No, no a few months I'll be back in time for the show in Chicago" Punk told him and John nodded, slightly relieved. "Not my choice but Vince thinks it would be good for storyline and for my body"

"He's right, you can't keep crashing that knee of yours without something more serious happening" John agreed "And I think it would be good for you and AJ to take some time away, you both have really been working overtime"

"That's the thing John, AJ isn't coming with me" Punk informed him and saw the confusion in his eyes "She's going to be staying, she's starting a new storyline at Wrestlemania and they can't afford her any time off"

"Oh" John said slightly surprised "Must be a big storyline"

"Heel turn" Punk shrugged and John nodded "Anyway I'm not going to be around and Paul Heyman is-"

"Say no more" John said cutting him off "Even though making you ask me would be really funny but I won't put you through that torture. I've got her back don't worry"

"Really?" Punk questioned. That was a lot easier then he thought

"I like AJ" John shrugged "Nikki likes AJ and more importantly I think AJ is doing a great job reviving the Diva's division. You have nothing to worry about"

"AJ's a handful" Punk warned and John let out a laugh

"Yea so I've noticed" John smirked "Don't worry I won't let Paul push her around or anything"

"Thank you" Punk said shaking his hand "And do me another favor? Don't tell AJ we had this conversation"

"My lips are sealed" John assured him "You enjoy your rest and come back better so you and I could go at it again"

"Does Nikki now how badly you want to put your hands on me?" Punk teased as John rolled his eyes in annoyance "Kidding" Punk defended "Good luck at the big show, I hear it's going to be your night" he said then walked out of John's locker room and headed to his own

* * *

Punk wasn't surprised to find AJ in their locker room with Dolph and Big E. They had been talking about everything related to this new story from how they should enter together, what kind of looks to give each other and how they should wear their clothes. And even Punk had to admit having Dolph around wasn't as annoying as he had imagined. They had cleared the air a few weeks ago and as far as anyone was concerned it was all forgotten But the truth was Punk was threatened by Dolph Ziggler or any other male superstar back here. He knew AJ was with him, married and happy and he was a lot of things but insecure wasn't one of them.

"Hey babe" AJ smiled as Punk gave her a quick wink "You all set for tonight?"

"I was born ready" Punk smirked "Question is are you?"

"Of course, just got my shirt done" AJ said proudly holding up a cut up CM Punk shirt "It's probably going to be the last time I'm going to be wearing one for a while" she frowned

"Cheer up, you'll get to wear my shirt soon" Dolph teased earning a glare from AJ

"Yea I mean Dolph has what? Two shirts? You'll have to be extra creative cutting them up so it doesn't look like you're repeating the same thing" Punk mocked earning an eye-roll from the bleach blonde

"Actually I'm going to be getting my own shirt soon" AJ informed him proudly

"As fun as it is hanging out with you two" Punk said pointing at Dolph and Big E "I'd much prefer I spend my time with AJ alone"

"Enough said" Dolph said standing up "Come on Big" he said motioning and the two left the locker room

"I'm going to miss this" AJ sighed walking over to the couch Punk was occupying and taking a seat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck snuggled into him

"It's not like you're not going to see me" Punk said with a laugh "I'm still going to come to shows when I can" he assured her "And you're going to come home when you're free"

"Not the same" she muttered

"I know" Punk replied in a low tone "But we'll make it work. And hey you know what they say absence makes the heart grow fonder"

"But my heart is already fond of you" AJ told him

"Please don't make me mushy" Punk pleaded

"It's too late you're already a mush and everyone knows it" AJ informed him

"Not true" Punk argued

"Absolutely true" AJ smiled leaning in to give him a kiss then pulled away "Does anyone else know you're leaving?"

"I'm not leaving" Punk reminded her "I'm taking some time and no one knows except you, the McMahon's and John"

"How does John know?" AJ questioned

"John knows everything" Punk shrugged coolly

"So what are you going to do in Chicago without me?" AJ questioned

"Workout" Punk shrugged

"You're supposed to be resting" AJ scolded

"Ok I'll be going to watch the Cubs and the Blackhawks hopefully the Blackhawks will make the finals" Punk told her

"Can I come to a game with you?" AJ questioned

"Yea only if you wear a Blackhawks jersey" Punk told her as AJ sighed

"You know I'm a Devil's fan" AJ reminded him and Punk smirked

"And yet I still married you" Punk said seriously as AJ playfully slapped his arm "I'm also going to be hanging out with my family and some old friends probably hit up a few concerts"

"Don't have too much fun" AJ warned him "I want you to want to come back"

"How could I not come back when you're still here?" Punk questioned "I'd always come back for you"

"You really are a mush" AJ smiled wide as Punk grunted with annoyance

"I'll show you mushy" Punk threatened rolling AJ over so he pinned her on the couch and immediately started to kiss her. They were both so lost in the moment as AJ wrapped her legs around his waist. They didn't heard the door open until a familiar voice pulled them apart

"Excuse me" Paul Heyman stated as they both looked to see him standing over them. AJ immediately unwrapped her legs and scotched herself up into a sitting position as Punk also took a seat and glared at his former friend

"You like to watch or something Paul?" Punk asked frustrated

"I just wanted to wish you luck at Wrestlemania" Paul smiled "I'm probably not going to get a chance to talk to you there"

"Get out" was Punk's quick response

"Really though" Paul defended "Brock and I just got out of a meeting with Stephanie and she told us what was going to go down and I for one am shocked they are making you take the loss"

"Did I miss the part where we all decided to be friends again?" AJ questioned looking at Punk then up at Paul "Get out"

"It's fine AJ" Punk said surprising her "Let him get it out of his system now"

"Thank you Phil" Paul told him sincerely. AJ couldn't help but roll her eyes at the older man "As I was saying I am absolutely stunned that they have decided to go in this direction normally they don't like to be so realistic"

"Excuse me?" Punk questioned "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means in a real fight you'd never beat Brock Lesnar" Paul said with a laugh casually before Punk could comment Paul continued to ramble "Anyway having you lose at the big show I'm sure is really going to hurt you in the long run and I just wanted to point out that I told you so"

"Told me what?" Punk questioned starting to getting really agitated. AJ knew Punk well enough to know when he was starting to fly off the handle. He had gotten much better since they had been together but he was still Punk. The vain in the side of his neck started to throb and his face was turning red.

"I told you being with AJ would hurt your career, I told you going public with it would drag you down" Paul said in a sad voice "And now they're having her turn against you and embarrass you. I can only imagine what's going through your head"

"I'm sure you couldn't" Punk retorted shooting up out of his seat

"Phil" AJ warned standing up with him then turned to Paul "You just can't leave well enough alone can you?"

"Really April?" Paul questioned "This is what you wanted right? You're getting your title, you're the face of the entire Diva's division and now you get to humiliate the man who made you who you are today" before AJ could respond Punk started talking

"I didn't make AJ anything, she's where she is because of all the hard work she has put into this company and if you weren't so busy trying to hold her back and put her down then maybe you would have noticed" Punk shot back at him

"Please Phil" Paul replied exhausted from having to have this conversation again "What do you think your perfect little wife is going to be doing while you're away? She's now all of the sudden in this storyline with Nick who she just happened to spend the night with not to long ago-"

"-I didn't spend the night with him!" AJ yelled but Punk just kept his eyes locked on Paul's

"Please April" Paul sighed then looked at Punk "As a friend I want you to see what a mistake this has been for you. This never would have happened if you didn't cut me loose. And now they're forcing you out for some much deserved time off but while you're out healing yourself what is your wife going to be doing? Tell me that when your in bed at night you're not going to be wondering what it is AJ is up to or if this story with Dolph has changed her mind about you. Clearly she falls for whoever she works with" Paul pointed out glaring at AJ

"How dare you!" AJ shouted roughly pointing her finger at Paul

"AJ" Punk said looking over to her "Can you give us a minute?"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked still glaring at Paul, hatred pouring from her eyes

"Yea" Punk replied in a soft voice looking down at her angry form.

"I'll be back" she spat at Paul as she walked towards the exit

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Paul mocked as he flinched hearing the door slam "Alright punch me in the face, scream at me let it all out. But just so you know I will not apologize because what I'm saying to you is the truth and even though you've turned your back on me, I will not stop looking out for you"

"I'm not going to yell" Punk assured him "Or punch you in the face" he added as Paul looked confused

"So you see it my way?" Paul asked confidently

"No" Punk replied quickly "I'm tired Paul. I really am. I am so tired of this constant back and forth we have been having for months, I'm tired of you attacking my wife, I'm tired of fighting with you" he admitted "Maybe this time off is what I need to clear my head a bit"

"I couldn't agree more Phil" Paul said with a smile "And when you get back we'll discuss-"

"We won't be discussing anything" Punk sighed "After Wrestlemania I'm completely washing my hands of you. I don't want to work with you in the ring or on the mic, I don't want to see you backstage or at events I'm just done. You and I aren't friends Paul" he reminded his former mentor "The sight of your face makes me absolutely sick to my stomach and when you talk down to AJ it takes every ounce of self control not take your head and beat it into the wall" he said in a low tone "This is going to be the last we have a personal conversation ever again"

"I see" Paul replied a bit taken back by Punk's casually tone but hurtful words

"Do you Paul?" Punk questioned "This goes for AJ too. If while I'm gone I hear about you menacing AJ at all whether it be in the ring or backstage I'm going to hurt you and I don't mean that I'll throw you against the wall like I did last time or punch you in the face. I will hurt you where I know it will hurt the most- your career. In case you have forgotten while you've been on your Brock Lesnar gravy train I have a lot of pull back here and I will get you thrown out of here so fast it will make your head spin. Once Brock is gone you'll have nothing left to offer and I'm sure Vince will see it my way when I tell him I won't be back as long as you are still with the company. I don't want you talking to AJ, I don't want you talking about her and I don't want you getting in her way am I making myself clear?" Punk questioned tilting his head to the side

"Crystal" Paul replied bitterly

"Good get out" Punk said giving his former friend one more disgusted look before turning his back on him. Punk waited to hear the sound of the door closing then relaxed slightly. After five minutes AJ came back into the locker room and found Punk pulling on his shirt for the night

"Are you ok?" AJ questioned

"Yea why wouldn't I be?" he asked her she just offered a soft smile

"You didn't hurt him did you?" AJ asked

"Why would I hurt him?" Punk questioned

"Because whenever anyone insults me you hurt them" AJ reminded him raising an eyebrow, Punk just smiled proudly

"Yea I guess I do" he said still smiling "It's my job"

"One that you're very good at" AJ teased stepping closer to him

"I didn't hurt him" Punk admitted "I spoke to him like an adult and informed him after Wrestlemania along with our personal ties or professional ties are officially cut too"

"How'd he take it?" AJ asked

"You know Paul" Punk shrugged

"So this is it" AJ said looking at him "The last time you and I are going to be a team out there"

"That's not true" Punk promised "Vince can change his mind after two weeks you know how he is"

"I hope so" AJ sighed leaning on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her "I think we make a good team"

"We do and they're going to miss that once they see how dull Dolph is with you" Punk smirked "But you're going to make it work"

"I hope so" AJ said pulling away "Are you ready for our last promo?"

"Our last promo together" Punk reminded her opening the locker room door "Next promo we have we're going to be at each others throats"

"That's kind of fun too" AJ smiled

"Yea we always used to have the best se-" Punk started but stopped when he felt AJ pinch his arm

"Shh" AJ smiled as they walked down the hall towards the stage together "We don't want the entire locker room hearing about what we do"

"I'm proud of it" Punk replied with a wide grin

"Yea, yea" AJ snorted

"Let's make it count ok?" Punk said taking her hand in his own and giving it a kiss as they prepared to hit the stage together one last time as a team…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

AJ sat backstage at a show they were just about to get ready to leave for the international tour. The heel turn at Wrestlemania went perfectly and the fans reacted just the way Vince and the rest of creative wanted.

_The match between Brock and Punk was going on for about twenty minutes when AJ came down to the ring with her new Diva's championship belt. The two men in the ring pretended they didn't see her and continued on fighting as Paul Heyman walked towards AJ and started arguing with her as scripted. AJ used her belt and knocked Paul to the ground. At that moment Brock pushed Punk into the ref and that was AJ's cue to enter the ring. As she reached over to check on Punk who was coming to her feet she repeated what she did to Paul Heyman and hit Punk in the head causing Brock to lift Punk into the F5. That's when the ref came around and got the three count announcing Brock as the winner. AJ looked down at Punk and smiled as he laid knocked out cold. She blew him a kiss then left the ring. The chants were loud and angry everything from "you sold out" to "slut" ripped through the entire Met Life Stadium. As she skipped to the backstage area she was congratulated by almost everyone on a job well done._

_She waited back in Punk's locker room and shot up out of her seat when he entered _

"_Are you ok?" AJ questioned and Punk gave her a smirk_

"_I'm fine and you were really great" Punk assured her _

"_I feel terrible" AJ said placing her hand on the red mark that was now forming above Punk's left eye_

"_It's a show April" Punk reminded her "And it's your show now. I'm really proud of you"_

"_Are you sure you don't want to come to Raw tomorrow?" AJ questioned. Vince gave Punk the option of saying a good-bye to the crowd but he felt it would be better if he didn't. The anticipation for his return would be greater _

"_I'm sure" Punk said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear_

"_So this is it?" AJ frowned _

"_Stop saying that, I'll see you before you leave for Europe" He promised _

"_You promise?" AJ questioned with a pout _

"_Promise" Punk said crossing his heart. _

_Then that was it. Punk took a flight back to Chicago and AJ went of to East Rutherford with the rest of the superstars. She opened the show that night and explained herself to everyone._

"_Obviously you all want answers" AJ smiled wickedly towards the crowd. She tried to concentrate while the 'CM Punk' chants drowned the stadium "Maybe Paul Heyman was right" AJ shrugged holding her title "Maybe I just needed Punk to elevate my career or maybe I realized I was wasting my time on a boy when I could have a real man" she smiled her signature crazy smile when Dolph Ziggler's music hit and he joined AJ in the ring. He and AJ shared a sloppy disgusting kiss and later that night was with him when he cashed in his briefcase and took the win over Alberto Del Rio. The rest was history._

"AJ are you almost ready?" the voice of Dolph pulled her from her thoughts

"Yea, I thought we had twenty minutes" AJ said sitting on top of a crate by the loading area.

"We do but you know how I like to go over things" Dolph reminded her "We're doing great here lets not screw it up" he said turning and heading down the hall

"Yes sir" AJ mocked. Truth was she respected Dolph and this was his big chance to make it but she really missed working with Punk, they trusted each other completely and rarely rehearsed they usually played it by ear. She also couldn't hide her disappointment in not seeing Punk. He had promised to come and see her before the tour but he was just too busy. He had called her this morning to apologize.

"Hey kiddo" John Cena smiled finding AJ in her usual spot since Punk had been gone. It was no secret that AJ was struggling with this story and not being with Punk. She spent most of her time by herself in the loading area and only used the Diva's locker room to change. But John kept a close eye on her just as he promised Punk he would.

"Hey John" AJ smiled "You looked good out there"

"You can see from all the way in this dark corner?" John teased "You need to cheer up a bit"

"I'm not supposed to be cheery" AJ reminded him "I'm evil"

"That is true" John said with a slight nod "Seriously though you're downer then usual"

"I just miss Phil" AJ shrugged "I was supposed to see him before we left for the tour"

"Hmm" John said to her looking confused "He couldn't make it down?"

"Nope he has some family stuff he's working on" AJ admitted

"Well there aren't any problems right?" John questioned "You still talk to him right?"

"Of course everyday" AJ said with a smile "But not today I haven't heard from him in a while he's phone is off"

"I'm sure he's catching up on some much needed sleep" John shrugged

"I think I miss him more then he misses me" AJ confided and John frowned "If it was me that had all this free time I would be making much more of an effort then he is. I must have done or said something wrong-"

"Don't go there" John said cutting her off "That guy is crazy about you trust me"

"Then why doesn't he want to see me?" AJ questioned

"He's probably just busy AJ" John assured her "You don't have anything to worry about" John knew for a fact that Punk was just as worried about her as she was him.

"AJ!" Dolph shouted and she sighed

"We're talking here Nick" John said annoyed and clearly Dolph hadn't seen John talking to her

"Sorry man but we really have to go over tonight" Dolph said in a softer tone. Dolph has been very patient with AJ he was the one spending the most time with the gloomy Diva's champion but even he was getting frustrated with her.

"It's fine" AJ said forcing a smile jumping off the crate and grabbing her belt "Thanks John"

"No problem kid" John smiled and watched as she headed down the hall with Dolph

* * *

As Dolph and AJ walked and talked about the role AJ was going to be playing in his match against Jack Swagger tonight a familiar voice rang through the hallway.

"Nick!" Paul Heyman shouted in a cheery voice. The duo turned around both slightly annoyed to see Paul Heyman and noticed he had Joe Hennig following behind him "Nick I'd like you to meet the newest Paul Heyman guy" he smiled proudly

"I know him already" Nick said giving the rookie a slight nod. Joe had been with the company for a while now and was finally getting his big break

"Hello AJ have you met Joe?" Paul questioned tilting his head slightly with a smile. He loved the misery AJ was going through. She forced a smile at Joe not wanting to take her anger towards Paul out on him.

"Hello Joe" AJ smiled shaking his hand "Word of advice, cut this guy before he taints you"

"AJ really?" Paul asked appalled "Anyway we were going to make the big announcement after the tour but Vince decided that this kid was just too talented to keep back any longer"

"So you're going on the tour?" AJ questioned Paul

"Of course I'm a senior member of this company" Paul quipped back as AJ rolled her eyes "I don't understand why there is such-"

"We're kind of busy Paul" Dolph said cutting him off "Unlike you we already have a story and we're trying to work on it so if you would get lost we'd appreciate it"

"Don't tell me you're letting AJ corrupt your mind about me" Paul said with a laugh

"Actually AJ doesn't talk about you ever" Dolph informed the older man "I have my own eyes I saw how you treated her long before Punk even started dating her. And I didn't forget about those pictures you took a few weeks back of me and AJ at the hotel"

"It was business" Paul assured him but Dolph just glared at him

"It always is with you, isn't it?" Dolph questioned then looked at AJ "Let's go AJ" he said as AJ smiled proudly at Dolph then followed him down the hall

"Avoid those two" Paul said in a whisper to Joe who just nodded

* * *

While out at ring side AJ was playing her role as faithful/crazy girlfriend perfectly. She would chew on her hair, scream and even cry during Dolph's matches while Big E played the role of the bodyguard perfectly. While standing at ringside she was used to cruel name calling from fans she would usually hear and usually never turned around to engage but tonight she was off her game. One constant voice kept getting to her. She wasn't sure if the voice was familiar or the overly rude comments caused her to turn around. When she did she was the voice coming from a man who looked strangely familiar to Scott Page. If it was him he had put on some weight and grew a slight beard. She inched closer to the barricade to get a closer look and when she did he smirked at her. It was defiantly Scott Page. She stepped away from barricade in horror and realized she missed her cue to assist Dolph in the match. Luckily for her Big E noticed she was distracted and took over her part for the night. The bell rang out and Dolph's arm was raised in victory. She looked up at the ring then back towards the crowd and saw Scott Page was gone. She crawled into the ring and celebrated with her team.

She could tell Dolph was angry as they headed backstage with Big E who seemed concerned for the Diva's champion it was not like her to miss any spots.

"What the hell happened out there AJ!" Dolph shouted

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw something" AJ said nervously she didn't want to make a big deal because even though she thought she saw the man who made her life a living hell for so long maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her

"Saw what!" Dolph yelled again "AJ you need to be on your game and I think I've been more then patient with you. I get that you miss your husband but this is ridiculous!"

"I know and I'm so sorry it won't happen again" AJ told him as they walked down the hallway

"How do I know that?!" Dolph questioned in frustration

"Because she just told you" the familiar paralyzing voice interrupted there slight argument

"Phil?" AJ asked stunned. But sure as anything there he stood with a baseball cap, jeans and band t-shirt

"April" He said giving her a slight smile she rushed over to him and literally jumped into his arms. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. "I've missed you" he said whispering into her ear

"I've missed you so much" she said not wanting to let go. After a few minutes she un-tangled herself from his body and saw Dolph was standing there.

"So was it you that AJ saw out there that caused her to miss her cue?" Dolph questioned Punk coolly. Punk looked down at AJ then back at Dolph. He didn't know AJ missed her cue until he heard the arguing down the hall and one thing he was sure of it wasn't like her to do that

"No" Punk replied licking his lower lip, glaring at the current Heavyweight Champion

"AJ-" Stephanie said strolling over to them she stopped herself when she saw Punk "Hello Phil" she smiled slightly "Can I borrow AJ for a moment?"

"Sure" Punk said, he knew she was in trouble for missing her cue but there was nothing he could do to get her out of it

"It won't take long I promise" Stephanie assured him

"Don't leave" AJ warned her husband who waved his hand

"Where would I go?" he smiled watching her walking down the hallway with Stephanie he then focused his attention back on Dolph but his smile was gone. "Do you always talk to my wife that way?"

"Oh give me a break" Dolph said annoyed "AJ and I work great together but we also work a lot together obviously things get tense sometimes. And you can't tell me if that was your match out there and she missed her spot on your time you wouldn't be angry"

"I don't know the match seemed to have ended fine, Big E over there stepped up and covered nicely he must have noticed AJ got distracted" Punk shrugged looking over at him "So what happened with AJ?" he asked the larger man, Dolph then turned to look at him too

"I don't know for sure" Big E said to them "She was looking at the crowd I don't know if someone said something to her or she recognized someone but she seemed-"

"Upset?" Dolph questioned "She gets insults thrown at her on a nightly basis"

"No not angry" Big told him "More like surprised, I actually thought you were in the crowd" he said with a laugh looking at Punk "But then her face changed and she backed away, she seemed scared almost"

"You didn't see who it was?" Punk asked growing concerned over the odd behavior AJ displayed

"No there were a lot of people out there tonight" Big told them and Punk nodded

"Well there you have it" Punk said to Dolph who just nodded his head "So next time instead of ripping her head off why don't you take the time to understand the situation"

"Look man I don't want fight with you" Dolph said with a sigh "Your wife is miserable without you here and I've been trying my best but I'm no substitute for you"

"Obviously" Punk said eye-balling him from head to toe

"This storyline has been rough on her, the people hate her and they are down right crude, especially your fan girls" Dolph pointed out "She won't go out with anyone, she doesn't even stay in a locker room she hangs out by the loading dock. She travels by herself-"

What do you mean travels by herself?" Punk asked cutting him off

"She gets a rental and takes off on her own" Dolph informed him

"Where's my bus?" Punk asked

"I don't know man" Dolph said shaking his head "She's like a lost puppy. And I like AJ a lot but it's taking a lot of my energy to keep an eye on her-"

"I appreciate that and all but let me worry about my wife, you can go back to worrying about your hair" Punk retorted sarcastically

* * *

"AJ I saw what happened out there" Stephanie said to AJ as they sat in her office "I know this storyline hasn't been easy and I know you don't like it because your attitude backstage has changed greatly. We've been concerned but left it alone because you've never let it effect you on camera until now"

"I can explain that" AJ assured her boss as Stephanie raised an eyebrow

"Please do" Stephanie encouraged "Because I need to know if you're still capable of doing this April"

"Scott Page was out there" AJ told her quickly causing Stephanie to narrow her eyebrows

"Are you sure?" Stephanie questioned

"He looked different but I'm pretty sure it was him" AJ told her "He shouted something at me and turned around to face him and he smiled at me, I looked back to the ring then back at him and he was gone"

"AJ-" Stephanie sighed

"I'm telling you the truth" AJ told her sternly "I know I've been more quiet backstage but I have never let that effect my job I have worked my butt off to get here and being away from Punk isn't going to change that. I was caught off guard because your father- my boss assured me he wouldn't let this dangerous man near me at a WWE venue again" AJ said turning the tables on Stephanie "So instead of you asking me the questions maybe I should be asking how your crack staff security team let this former employee back into the building?" she questioned folding her arms

"You really are turning into him" Stephanie muttered then let herself relax "I promise you I will look into this AJ"

"No need because I'm sure what happened was that no one had heard from him in months so they assumed he just went away but really what he's been doing is waiting for enough time to pass to be forgotten and maybe you all did forget but I sure as hell didn't!" AJ shouted standing up

"AJ please sit down-" Stephanie said motioning for her to take her seat

"No I won't take a seat" AJ said shooting back at Stephanie catching her by surprise "I have done everything you and Vince have asked of me even though I hated it. I let you all parade my personal life on camera like I was a three ring circus and the only thing I have ever asked of you is to keep me safe from this man that you employed. I don't feel safe here anymore"

"I know you're upset" Stephanie said standing up "I apologize if you felt threatened and I assure you I will get to the bottom of this. Better yet I will call up my father right now and he will get to the bottom of this"

"Please see to it that you do" AJ said to her then stormed out of the room. She wasn't sure what came over her or why she was so angry but she knows she was justified even though she felt guilty as soon as she stepped out of the room, maybe she was too harsh? But Punk had told her last week that when she was unhappy to make it known. AJ was there top Diva, her shirt was selling well people really dug her gimmick with Dolph and Big E and the company did not want to lose her.

* * *

She headed down the hall and saw Dolph and Punk talking or more like arguing with forced smiles.

"Are my boys playing nicely?" AJ questioned the two

"AJ I'm sorry for taking your head off back there" Dolph said before Punk could get a word in

"Don't let Punk force you to apologize" AJ smiled "I missed my cue it was my fault"

"He doesn't make me do anything" Dolph said with a smirk and raised eyebrow "But I was out of line"

"It's fine" AJ smiled

"See you later Punk" Dolph said as Punk just nodded his head

"You weren't mean to him were you?" AJ asked her husband who gave her an innocent look

"Not any meaner then he was to you" Punk assured her "So what did happen out there? That's not like you"

"It's a long story" AJ said trying to brush it off "I'd rather not waste what little time we have talking about it"

"Little time?" Punk questioned

"Yea I'm heading overseas tomorrow" AJ reminded him

"I remember" Punk said with a slow nod

"So I have to get up in like six hours" AJ said grabbing his hands "And I don't want to talk about work while I'm with you"

"Ok" Punk agreed "We'll talk about it on the plane" he said causing her to look confused

"Plane?" She asked

"Yea" Punk said giving her a confused look "Didn't I mention I was coming with you?"

"Are you serious?" AJ asked trying to contain her excitement

"Absolutely" Punk smiled as AJ pulled his face down in a long drawn out kiss

"You just made me the happiest women in earth" AJ said still beaming as she pulled away

"I'm going to have to make you happy more often" Punk said giving her a sly smile wrapping his arm around her waist and yanking her closer to him

"When did you decide to come?" AJ asked him

"A week ago" Punk told her

"And you've kept it from me for this long?"

"It was worth that reaction" Punk smirked proudly

"Excuse me" Vince said walking over to the pair; Punk was caught off guard because this was the second time that he had seen Vince McMahon nervous. The first time was about an hour before his final match at Money In The Back. Vince was sure that Punk would walk out of the company for good that night but tonight? He had no idea what was causing the Chairmen to squirm "Phil" he said extending his hand and Punk shook back "Nice to see you again"

"Thanks" Punk mustered then looked at AJ "Don't tell me you're here to talk to her about that blemish out there tonight too? No one noticed" AJ couldn't help but smile at Phil he was always the first to defend her even if she was wrong

"He doesn't know?" Vince questioned AJ

"Know what?" Punk asked Vince then looked at AJ "April"

"I was just going to tell him" AJ told Vince then turned to Punk

"Tell me what?" Punk asked eyeing both his wife and boss suspiciously

"There was breech in security tonight" Vince informed his former champion "Scott Page made it into the arena tonight"

"Are you kidding me?" Punk asked, face growing red "How could you let that happen!"

"I assure you we're dealing with this right now" Vince promised

"That's what distracted me tonight" AJ admitted but Punk kept his eyes on the man that promised to keep AJ safe

"You promised her that you wouldn't let that happen!" Punk shouted

"Phil" AJ tried to intervene

"No April" Punk shot back briefly casting his eyes on her then back at Vince "I ask again great and powerful Vince McMahon how could you let this happen?!"

"He changed his looks" Vince shrugged not quit sure what to say. He had given his word to both Phil and April and he let them down. "AJ just informed Stephanie and we pulled some footage already and caught a glimpse of him leaving the arena"

"When I agreed to this pointless story and to take off for a few months you told me you had this under control you told me weeks before that you wouldn't let any of your talent get hurt and you would keep this guy away from events!" Punk couldn't contain his anger and AJ was starting to get nervous but the Chairmen remained cool

"I understand that Phil and a mistake was made, no one was hurt and I'm going to see to it that this doesn't happen again" Vince told him coolly

"How could you be so casual about this?" Punk asked inching closer to him "This is my wife's safety we're talking about!" he shouted and sure enough there was a small pool of superstars watching from a distance

"Please Phil calm down" AJ said placing her hand on his shoulder

"It's alright April" Vince assured her "I would have the same reaction if I was him"

"Your damn right you would!" Punk yelled

"A lot of yelling and a scene, Punk must be back" Triple H smirked joining the three but Punk just ignored him "Calm down Phil, go cool off"

"You all are unbelievable" Punk said to them "I wonder if TNA has better security measures in place, what do you think April?"

"You're overreacting" Triple H told him

"Don't give me that" Punk warned him "If this guy had made threats against Stephanie he never would have made back into a venue again and we all know it. But AJ isn't a McMahon so her safety isn't taken seriously" he spat

"That's not true" Triple H said in a low tone "We are taking this very seriously"

"Clearly" Punk said with an eye-roll "Let me ask you this, how do we know he hasn't been to other events and no one just didn't notice? He doesn't live here so clearly he traveled here for one reason and hell he knew I wasn't around so he knew no one would be watching out for AJ"

"That's also not true" Triple H shot back "AJ's safety is very important to us and we feel terrible about this"

"She's been traveling by herself" Punk shot at Triple H and Vince "What if she didn't see him tonight and he caught up with her in the parking lot?"

"There's no point in playing what ifs" Vince told him "He was spotted and he left the venue"

"It's fine" AJ said to Punk then looked at Vince and Triple H "No harm done, it's fine" Punk let out a frustrated groan as Vince and Triple H seemed to have accepted her statement

"We do apologize AJ" Triple H told her giving her a weak smile "It won't happen again"

"Heard that before" Punk shot back

"Phil good to see you again" Vince told him as if this entire conversation never happened "Look forward to traveling with you on the tour" he told him but Punk sensed the sarcasm in his voice and both he and Triple H turned and walked down the hall, shooing away the superstars who were watching

"Phil" AJ said nervously

"That shouldn't have happened, he shouldn't have been here" Punk argued

"I know but it did happen so we just have to move on, if he wanted to hurt me he would have" AJ said to him

"Yea that's true because you've been traveling alone" Punk said to her "Why is that?"

"The bus needed some work and when it was done there was no point I didn't need the bus for myself" she shrugged

"I told you to bring people with you" Punk said to her "Kaitlyn, Nattie, Layla hell even Dolph and Big E were more then welcome if that meant you weren't by yourself"

"I've been doing fine on my own" AJ reminded him but he just gave her a glare

"How come when John asked you, you told him you were traveling with Kaitlyn?" Punk asked

"I just-" AJ started then stopped "How did you know about that?"

"He told me" Punk replied

"You were checking up on me?" AJ questioned

"Of course I was and I'm not going to apologize for it either" Punk said annoyed

"So you did miss me?" AJ asked with a smile catching him completely off guard

"Are you insane? I've missed you more then you know" Punk told her seriously "Why do you think I'm giving up my free limited time to travel around Europe with you to shows that I can't even be a part of?"

"I thought you were enjoying your time away from here and me" AJ admitted causing him to let out a laugh

"Not a chance" Punk said cupping her cheek "I can't even get a good nights sleep without you hogging all my blankets and pillows. Now what happened to my bus?"

"Well one of the tires blew out and the brakes were making noise-" AJ said trying to remember all the issues it had

"Why didn't you call me?" Punk asked her

"I wanted to take care of it" AJ told him "I use the bus just as much as you do"

"You took it in for repairs and paid for it?" Punk questioned her "Are you sure you didn't get ripped off?"

"I don't think so" AJ said unsurely "And good thing I took it in because there was a lot wrong with it. They just kept finding issues"

"Sounds like you got ripped off" Punk said matter-of factly to his wife

"No they were really nice" AJ argued

"Next time call me" Punk said and AJ nodded

"There he is" John Cena smiled walking towards Punk shaking his hand "Your back five minutes and you've already caused two scenes- good to know you haven't changed"

"I have reason to cause scenes-" Punk started but AJ cut him off

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" AJ said then smiled at John "We're going to get dinner would you like to join us? This way you and Phil can talk about me in front of me instead over the phone"

"Um" John wasn't sure how to reply "We didn't always talk over the phone there were a few e-mails"

"And texts" Punk chimed in "And great job detective Cena way to not give me correct information"

"Did you want me following her around the parking lot?" Cena shot back

"That's enough" AJ said having heard enough arguing for the night "So dinner?" she questioned

"Rain check" John smirked "I'll pick up dinner one night on the tour, you two enjoy your night"

"Can we go now? Or are there more people you want to argue with?" AJ questioned her husband

"You've gotten awfully sarcastic these last few weeks" Punk frowned as AJ slid her bag off of her shoulder and handed it over to Punk who let out a laugh and slung it over his own shoulder

"What do you want to eat?" AJ questioned as they towards her car

"Room service" Punk smirked arching an eyebrow at AJ

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! What did you think of the new chapter?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

The tour went amazingly well as far as AJ was concerned. As much as she didn't want to be defined by her relationship with Punk her attitude backstage and on screen had improved greatly knowing he was in the back waiting for her. They spent time visiting sights and doing regular 'couple' things. But as quick as the tour came it was over and it was back to reality. Punk was leaving to go back to Chicago but this time it was at AJ's urging. He didn't want to leave knowing that Scott Page was still lurking around. But after having yet another heated conversation with Vince and Triple H then AJ he decided to go leave. He of course had a few demands. The first was to stop traveling by herself, the bus was set up when they arrived back and he had spoken to Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins who agreed to be her traveling buddies at least until Kofi recuperated from his surgery and when Kaitlyn and Seth weren't headed to the same place as her Dolph and Big E would be. The second was to call security if she sighted Scott Page again. The third was to then call him and let him know. The fourth and final demand was to fly down to Chicago as soon as she had more then two free days. It was difficult because Vince used AJ and Dolph for most of the presswork on morning shows.

When Punk landed back in Chicago he was met at the airport by his best friend.

"So you take off to Europe and you can't even send me a text?" Colt Cabana questioned as Punk approached him "Then you have the nerve to ask me for a ride?"

"Stop nagging, I already have a wife" Punk mocked

"And now you insult me" Colt smirked then frowned noticing Punk's demeanor "What's wrong with you? You and AJ have a fight?"

"No we had a great time" Punk said walking out of the airport with Colt

"You already miss her?" Colt asked with a laugh "You sure your not the wife in the relationship?" the remarked earned him a slap in the head "Ouch"

"And I'm the girl?" Punk questioned throwing his bag in Colt's trunk and getting in the car

"Seriously man what's your deal?" Colt asked as they started to drive off

"You remember Scott Page?" Punk asked and Colt sighed, he was sure he would have heard the last of him by now

"Yea of course I do" Colt said slowly and glanced at Punk "Why?"

"He showed up at Raw right before the tour" Punk confided

"They let him in?" Colt asked surprised "Like backstage?"

"No in the audience he bought a ticket and was a few rows from the ring" Punk told him "He distracted AJ"

"What did he say when security picked him up?" Colt questioned

"Nothing because security didn't catch him. As soon as AJ spotted him he took off and she was in the middle of a match" Punk shrugged "And now she's back going to shows and he's still around"

"They won't make the same mistake twice" Colt assured him "I'm sure they're kicking themselves as it is"

"So they claim" Punk sighed "It just doesn't feel right"

"What doesn't?" Colt asked confused

"Me coming back to Chicago and leaving AJ" Punk admitted shaking his head "I think I'm making a mistake"

"What are you going to do? Follow her around for the rest of your lives?" Colt teased

"If it means she's safe then yea" Punk said firmly

"I'm sure security will be extra diligent" Colt said trying to ease his friends fears

"I'm sure they won't be" Punk retorted "She was traveling by herself Colt" he told his friend "What would have happened if he caught up with her in her car or going to the hotel by herself? I would never forgive myself if something happened to her"

"Nothing happened" Colt reminded him "And now everyone is aware he's still a threat and she'll have not just security but an entire locker room looking out for her"

"I don't trust those people" Punk scoffed "I'd feel better if I was there"

"You'll be back soon enough" Colt told him "Payback is what? Six or five weeks away?"

"I just don't like it" Punk told his friend who couldn't help but let out a laugh

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard you say that to me you'd be getting picked up by my private chauffer being driven to my mansion" Colt teased "So on a lighter note how was the trip? How's the backstage vibe?"

"Trip was good, vibe was the same" Punk shrugged

"How many times did you and Mr. Showoff argue?" Colt questioned. He knew seeing AJ kiss another man was driving Punk crazy but he was surprisingly keeping his cool about it

"Once" Punk said then thought about "Twice. No more like two and a half"

"Is he being respectful to the little misses?" Colt teased

"You just love getting under my skin don't you?" Punk questioned as Colt gave an innocent shrug "I spoke to him about the kissing"

"I'm sure you did" Colt couldn't help but laugh "How'd that end"

"It ended with 'if you slip her the tongue I'll rip yours out' " Punk replied casually as if he hadn't made a threat "He's not bad" Punk admitted "He's all business which is nice to see from a younger guy"

"Speaking of business, any run-ins with Paul?" Colt asked slightly nervous. He has made sure not to mention Paul's name around Punk but he had to know

"Not one" Punk told him "He stayed out of my way and I stayed out of his. Besides he's to busy grooming his new boy"

"Ah Joe Hennig" Colt said with a nod "It's a nice little push he's getting"

"Yea I hope Paul doesn't screw it up from him" Punk noted. He had worked with Joe a few times and he was a good kid and a great talent in the ring. His debut was long overdue as far as Punk had been concerned but with him aligning himself with Paul automatically put you on the outs with him.

* * *

Returning to Raw after departing with Punk was easier then AJ had thought, she knew she had to handle herself better then she had the last few weeks. Deep down AJ just needed that reassurance that Punk was having just as hard a time as she was being away from her as she was being away from him. And she got the reassurance when he dropped everything to join her on the tour. She missed him but knew he would be back soon. She was also going to try to convince Vince to give her a few days so she could spend some time in Chicago with him. AJ also couldn't hide her nerves; she would never let Punk know exactly how terrified she was to come face to face with Scott Page again. She knew if she told him how afraid of seeing him again she really was he would have stayed with her but she didn't want him to put his life on hold for her. He had already done that for two weeks so they could tour together. The point of his time off was to rest and not run around to shows a couple of times a week not follow her around from venue to venue. As soon as she arrived at Raw she was told to meet with Vince and Stephanie.

"Hello AJ please take a seat" Stephanie said with a smile as AJ did

"AJ we want to let you know now that we are back we have taken much stricter security measures against Scott Page" Vince assured her

"Thank you I appreciate that" AJ smiled politely

"So while you're here with us you will be safe" Stephanie added

"But outside of here we can't guarantee that" Vince added "We are encouraging you to go to the authorities and file a restraining order"

"This way if he approaches you off of WWE property he can still be arrested" Stephanie told her and AJ nodded

"Do you really think that's necessary?" AJ questioned

"Yes we do" Vince told her firmly "This man is clearly violent and attacked Paul Heyman at a hotel which left it completely out of control. I think everyone would feel better if you did this"

"Ok" AJ nodded

"Now some differences are you are going to be escorted by security out of the building after shows as well" Vince informed her "Just as a precaution" he added to ease her fears slightly even offering her a small smile

"We also want you to report in with us three times a day" Stephanie chimed in "Once when you arrive to your hotel and the next when you leave so we know when to expect you and the final call after you leave a show"

"This is sounding a bit crazy" AJ couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh

"It's a crazy situation" Stephanie told her "We've had fans follow around superstars but this isn't about that. This man is from your past and could pose a serious threat. We can't help but feel partially responsible since we did give him a job"

"Don't worry I'm not going to sue you or leave" AJ assured them but Vince just gave her a sympathetic smile

"We're not worried about April we're worried about your safety and you are one of ours and we look out for each other" Vince told her

"Ok and thank you again" AJ said to the duo and stood up "Can I go now?"

"Sure" Stephanie said with a slight smile as AJ rushed out of the office

* * *

AJ headed straight down the hall avoiding conversations with anyone and right into the Diva's locker room.

"Someone has a secret admirer" Layla smiled as AJ stepped in the door "Look at these flowers that were just left for you" AJ saw the bouquet of pink roses and smiled, Punk could change her mood in a heartbeat

"They're beautiful" AJ smiled smelling them "Where's the card?"

"It must have fallen" Layla shrugged

"Over the top if you ask me" Beth added coolly

"Good thing no one asked you" Layla quipped back

"Stop" AJ warned the bickering the Diva's that's when her cell phone went off and saw the familiar name on the screen "I love you, I love you, I love you" she answered into the phone

"I should hope so" Punk teased at the other end "I love you too. How's everything going there? Any issues?"

"No I had a meeting with Vince he has all these security measures in place. I get an escort out of the building and have to check in with them three times a day" she told him lightly playing around with the flowers

"Good to see he's actually doing something" Punk replied

"Stop" AJ warned "He seems really genuine"

"Yea of course he does because if this goes bad it looks bad for him and his company" Punk remarked bitterly

"How was your flight?" AJ questioned wanting to change the subject

"It was long" Punk groaned "I'm exhausted. I don't know how you're able to work"

"Well I don't know how you managed to have this floral delivery without me knowing. You must have done it before your flight" AJ smiled still admiring the flowers

"What floral delivery?" Punk questioned

"Stop it" AJ said with a laugh "They just got here and they are beautiful even Beth is jealous"

"No I'm not" Beth chimed in coldly

"What are you talking about AJ?" Punk asked

"The roses that you sent me" AJ said to him

"I didn't send you flowers" Punk told her

"Are you sure?" AJ asked "They're my favorite flower you know that"

"AJ what did the card say?" Punk asked growing frustrated

"There wasn't a card" AJ said

"So why would you think they were from me?"

"Who else would they be from?" AJ asked surprised

"Who do you think?" Punk asked and AJ could hear the anger in his voice "Are you sure there wasn't a card?"

"Yes Phil I'm a hundred percent sure" AJ said trying to hide her anxious tone "Look I've got to get ready"

"AJ-" Punk started but AJ hung up quickly

"What's wrong April?" Layla asked concerned as Beth eyed her cautiously

"These aren't from Phil" April informed her picking up the roses and crashing them to the hard floor. The vase shattered into hundreds of pieces that's when AJ swung the locker room door open and raced out.

"AJ!" she heard Layla call after her but she just kept moving until she was back in her familiar spot.

* * *

She was back by the loading dock surrounded by crates where she finally felt safe enough to let out the tears she had been holding in for so long. She wasn't just crying over the flowers or the fact that this man from her past still had the ability to get to her after all this time. It was everything. Frustration over her story, sadness of being away from Phil, anger and fear over Scott Page. It was all just crashing down on her. She was pulled away from her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Out of fear she whipped around quickly and was annoyed by the familiar man standing behind her

"Are you crazy! You can't just sneak up on someone like that!" AJ shouted

"I apologize, I just wanted to see if you were ok" Paul Heyman defended

"Please" AJ muttered trying to wipe her tears away "I'm fine"

"Really? Because you look you're crying" Paul noted pointing at her face

"You know if you loose your job here you might just make it as a Detective" AJ retorted earning a loud laugh from Paul

"You are defiantly the wife of CM Punk" Paul smiled "Seriously why are you crying?" he questioned. If AJ didn't know what a snake Paul really was first hand she could have sworn he was actually concerned

"Why do you care?" AJ asked

"I don't want to see you upset April" Paul told her

"You've been upsetting me for months" AJ reminded him and Paul nodded in agreement

"That's true but you've never really cried about it" Paul said "You have thick skin so this must be pretty big"

"Phil and I are fine so if you're looking to gloat over trouble in our relationship you're going to be disappointed" AJ informed him bitterly

"I saw you two on the tour I know things are just fine" Paul reminded her "So what is it then?"

"No offense but you are the last person I would ever confide in" AJ shot back

"I understand" Paul said with a nod "I'll just assume this has to do with Scott Page"

"Why would you say that?" AJ questioned

"Because I know what goes on here April" Paul told her "I know he was at the last Raw before we left for the tour, Vince and his team really dropped the ball. And now you're back at Raw- your first time away from Phil again and you're probably scared and I don't fault you for that at all, it's a scary situation"

"I don't know what your game is here-" AJ started

"No game April" Paul said quickly "No matter what Phil says I still consider him my friend and you are his wife and your marriage has lasted longer then I ever thought it would so clearly he loves you a lot. I don't want to see you upset. You know I told Phil he should hire you a security guard"

"I don't need one" AJ told him "Mr. McMahon is looking out for me"

"Like he did a few weeks ago?" Paul questioned with a raised brow "Please"

"Please just go away" AJ pleaded weakly she really didn't want to deal with Paul Heyman of all people

"Maybe I can help" Paul offered "Scott and I used to be friends some what, I can speak to him on your behalf-"

"-he punched you in the face last time he saw you" AJ reminded him "And I don't need you to do me any favors"

"Ok but if you change your mind" Paul said as AJ just stood there "Alright then-"

"You smell that boys?" Dean Ambrose questioned walking towards Paul and AJ "I smell garbage" he said with a laugh looking over to Paul Heyman, Seth and Roman weren't far behind "Oh hello Paul" Dean smiled

"Oh if it isn't the leaders of justice" Paul smiled nervously

"Get lost Paul" Seth warned as the three stood their ground. AJ couldn't help but notice just how intimidating the trio was in person. It didn't take long for Paul to excuse himself and rush down the hallway

"Are you ok AJ?" Seth asked and AJ nodded

"He upset you or something?" Dean asked slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't a comforting guy but the team had taken a liking to AJ over the last few months

"No, no really" AJ assured them "I'm good"

"You shouldn't be back here by yourself" Seth told her. The other members of The Shield knew Seth was dating Kaitlyn and traveling with the two of them but they weren't sure why. The rumors around the locker room weren't always accurate but they had heard about Scott Page re-emerging they just didn't know how serious it was

"He's right AJ" Dean said to her "Besides this is our spot you have a nice cozy locker room"

"AJ I heard what happened-" Dolph Ziggler said rushing towards AJ then stopped when seeing the three Shield members. Dolph eyed them then looked back at AJ

"It's fine" AJ told Dolph knowing what he was thinking

"Come back to the locker room everyone is looking for you" Dolph said as Dean nodded for her to follow Dolph

"Ok" AJ said walking ahead as Dolph gave one last look over to Dean, Seth and Roman then slowly followed AJ back

"You can't just run off like that" Dolph told her as AJ sighed "I'm serious AJ"

"I needed room to breath" AJ defended

"I get that you feel smothered but let us smother you for a little" Dolph said to her "Just for right now. I know you are under a lot of stress but taking off like that isn't fair to the people looking out for you"

"You're right" AJ said softly "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" Dolph sighed sympathetically "Just don't do it again"

"AJ?" Kaitlyn questioned walking towards her "Your husband is calling my phone none-stop. What happened?"

"I got flowers I thought they were from Phil but obviously they weren't" AJ said to her

"You think they were from Scott?" Kaitlyn asked

"I would assume so" AJ shrugged "I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok but you have to call him" Kaitlyn said handing her the phone "Please so he stops calling"

"Sure" AJ smiled taking the phone and dialing Punk's number she stepped a few feet away as Dolph and Kaitlyn watched her

* * *

Back in Chicago Punk hung up the phone he threw it against the wall. Colt watched as he did so and handed him a pepsi

"Didn't go well?" Colt questioned nervously

"I told you I had a bad feeling" Punk said pointing at Colt "I knew coming back home was a mistake"

"Nothing happened" Colt said to him "He may or may not have sent her flowers" he shrugged "No harm"

"Are you kidding me?" Punk questioned "It was him because he's a creep so that means he knows again exactly where she is"

"And I'm sure everyone will be looking out for her" Colt assured him

"He's trying to drive her crazy" Punk said annoyed

"Or he's just being annoying. If you ignore him he'll go away" Colt said and Punk shook his head

"She has been ignoring him" Punk told him "And now he's getting worse. Vince wants her to file a restraining order"

"I think that's a good idea" Colt said "I think we would all feel better"

"It's not going to be easy" Punk sighed running his hand over his face "I spoke to my attorney about it after the Raw incident"

"And what did he say?" Colt asked

"He said that nothing has been documented" Punk shrugged "Her past relationship with him, him showing up at the signing she did. He also hasn't been calling her so they don't have phone records as proof. And now she got flowers we can only assume are from him"

"But he's banned from WWE events" Colt said confused

"On the record Scott Page wasn't fired from WWE his contract was simply not renewed. If anything he can throw a lawsuit at Vince about being banned. Everything on TV was real to us but not to everyone else. Wrestling is supposed to be scripted a judge is never going to believe that stuff was real" Punk told him

"He punched Paul in the face" Colt added

"And Paul didn't press charges neither did the hotel" Punk told him "It would be her word against his"

"That's crazy man" Colt said shaking his head "Either this guy is really smart or has dumb luck"

* * *

Later after Raw AJ went back to the bus with Kaitlyn and Seth, she even invited Dean and Roman but they passed on the offer. A few of the other superstars headed to a local bar to celebrate what they considered a good show.

"How's AJ doing?" Daniel Bryan asked Dolph who shrugged

"She seemed better towards the end of the night" Dolph said causally

"What's with this guy?" Sheamus asked

"He's crazy" John Cena chimed in shaking his head

"I don't understand though does he want to hurt her, scare her or annoy her?" Sheamus asked them

"Probably a little of all three" John said annoyed "He was brutal to her in the past and when he came to work for the company"

"Good ol' Paul Heyman" Dolph said with a laugh taking a sip of his beer "Leave it to him"

"I just hope he stops before someone gets hurt" John said

"I hope he stops before Punk finds him then hurts him" Sheamus added

"He deserves it" Daniel said threw anger "The guy is harassing his wife. I don't even know how I would react if it was Brie"

"This guy was in our locker room" John reminded them "We let him around all of us, people we care about it and he was a complete psycho"

"You know it was real hard to tell what was fact and fiction" Dolph added "That stuff with Paul got real messy"

"Do you really think this guy is following AJ around?" Sheamus asked

"Yea I mean he knew what hotel she was staying at when he hit Paul and were she was signing autographs" John said to them that's when the waitress came over and placed a bottle of champagne on the table "We didn't order this sweetheart" he said kindly to the women

"I know it's from a fan" she said pointing past the VIP section the four were in towards the bar then left the area

"Tell me that isn't-" Daniel started

"Oh it is" John Cena said as the man turned to look at the four. Smiling he raised his glass up high in a toast to them and downed his beer

"So he really is crazy" Sheamus noted looking over at Scott Page. Daniel Bryan shot out of his seat

"Where are you going?" John asked

"This guy is threatening someone we work with and not just anybody but AJ" Daniel told the three "Sweet little AJ who used to skip around the hallways in converse and now doesn't because she's to afraid if that guy who abused her for years is hiding in some dark corner"

"Let's tell him where can he put his bottle of champagne" Dolph smirked standing up and grabbing the bottle.

"No, no bring him here" John said to the two of them then waved the waitress over "Could you invite that fan up here please?"

"Sure" the waitress smiled waving the man over who let out a laugh and headed towards his four former co-workers

"You like the gift?" Scott questioned slurring his words he was clearly wasted "It's a late congratulations on Wrestlemania- fine show you four put on"

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked in a slow annoyed tone

"Drinking" Scott smirked "Same as you four"

"No what are you doing in this town?" John clarified

"This is a free country man" Scott said to him "I could go and do what I want"

"Leave AJ alone" Dolph said getting sick of the games "It's been a long time now just move on with your life and maybe just maybe some other wrestling circuit will pick you up again when enough time passes"

"Do you really date her now?" Scott questioned "I know it's a scripted show but one thing I know about AJ is that she gets around a lot"

"No I'm not dating AJ but if I were I would treat her a lot better then you ever did" Dolph shot back

"Listen fella I think everyone has been very patient with you" Sheamus intervened sensing Dolph's anger rising "It's time to man up now, lick your wounds and go home before you do something you can't take back"

"What I do is my business" Scott spat at Sheamus his anger was clearly rising

"It becomes our business when you threaten our friend" Daniel shot back

"Is that what she has been telling all of you? Is that why I'm banned from shows?" Scott questioned

"No we see it with our own eyes" John said standing up to by eye level with the man "You did this to yourself not AJ, not Punk and not even Paul Heyman. You ruined yourself"

"And her going on TV crying about what an abusive monster I am didn't hurt me?" Scott questioned him "It ruined me!"

"Was she lying?" Dolph questioned

"That's all April does" Scott told him with an eye-roll "She can run around and tell the horror stories of how I kept her away from her family and yelled at her and pushed her around but she always leaves out the part where I got her foot in the door. If it wasn't for me AJ wouldn't be the Diva's champion and she wouldn't be married to CM Punk. She would have been the same worthless piece of trash she was when I first met her"

"You're out of line" Daniel said shooting out of his seat "That's a good friend of ours you're talking about"

"Oh please" Scott said with a wave of his hand "She's nothing" he said desperately to the four men

"I'm going to stop you before you go too far" John said holding his hand up "And I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Stay away from the venues and stay away from AJ" Scott just smiled at John and held his hands up in defeat

"You're right" Scott said with a strong nod "I'm out of line like usual and AJ is the victim. I'm going to go back to my hotel and pack my bags and start a new chapter. You four have really opened my eyes" he said then let out a laugh and turned and started to walk away but stopped and turned towards them "Wouldn't it be ironic if we were staying in the same hotel tonight? I'd hate to bump into her" that last sentence was delivered in a low tone and dark eyes. He didn't seem drunk or sarcastic like he did for most of their argument

"I'm going to knock some sense into that-" Sheamus started to follow Scott but John grabbed his shoulder

"Don't" John said grabbing his shoulder "Where is AJ staying tonight?"

"Punk's bus" Dolph told him pulling out his phone "I'll call Kaitlyn and make sure there wasn't a change in plans"

"That guy is scary" Daniel commented "Like American Psycho scary"

"Yea they're already out of state" Dolph told the group hanging up with Katilyn

"Good" Sheamus sighed with relief "It would look weird if AJ to woke up and found me camped out outside her hotel room door"

"What do we do? Can we report that?" Daniel asked John who shook his head

"He didn't directly threaten anybody" John told him "But we can tell Vince"

"And someone should probably tell Phil" Daniel offered

"I agree" John nodded "I think the person Phil has known the longest should be the one to tell him" he said as they all turned and looked Daniel who laughed nervously. He had known Phil since their ROH days

"Well I think the person Phil likes the most should tell him" Daniel said looking at Sheamus

"Or a better idea would be to have the person he likes the least call since he already hates him" he said looking towards Dolph

"Yea I'm not falling for that" Dolph said "The leader of the locker room should really be the one to step up and inform him" he said as all three eyes traveled to John Cena

"Really? Come on" John said annoyed

"He's right" Daniel agreed nodding his head "You are the leader" No one wanted to be the one to tell Punk bad news as it was but everyone knew how protective of AJ and whoever was going to be the one to tell him was going to be his first target. The only positive was that this was going to be done over the phone.

"I'm going to talk to Vince so I shouldn't have to tell Punk" John defended

"But you are the one who he asked to look out for AJ" Dolph reminded him with a frown "That's not something he in-trusted just anybody with- he trusted you" John closed his eyes slightly and sighed

"Fine" John said bitterly pulling out his phone "It's late though" he said to them

"He'd want to know" Daniel encouraged "He'd be more upset if you waited until morning"

"He's right" Sheamus agreed "And you should probably make the call outside, too much noise in here"

"You all are going to pay for this" John warned then walked outside the club and searched for Punk's number in his contacts. He let out a breath and hit the call button.

Punk was still up in home. He couldn't sleep he was too worried about AJ. There would be no way he'd be able to get threw these next few weeks like this. While Colt was staying with him he headed off to bed hours ago. Punk decided to play video games. He was alarmed when his phone started to ring and then was confused when he saw John's name pop up on the screen. He quickly hit the answer button

"John" Punk said into the phone in an even tone

"Hey Phil" John said casually "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No" Punk replied shortly "Is there a reason you're calling me at almost two in the morning?"

"I was just out with a couple of the guys actually" John started as Punk rolled his eyes "Sheamus, Nick, Danny- you know"

"Yea I know" Punk said to him "And?"

"You'll never believe who we bumped into" John said to him

"No I'm sure I wouldn't" Punk replied starting to grow agitated "So why don't you just spit it out and tell me"

"Scott Page" John said quickly. Punk was silent at the other end "Punk?"

"Where's AJ?" Punk questioned

"She's fine she's already heading to the next city with Kaitlyn" John assured him and he could hear Punk sigh with relief.

"He try anything with you guys?" Punk questioned. Punk didn't have a lot of friends but he would feel bad if any of these guys got hurt fighting his battle

"No he was drunk" John said to him "He was just telling us his sob story again"

"And you're in the same city you were in during Raw?" Punk asked

"Yea, we're leaving tomorrow" John said

"So he was there while AJ was" Punk noted

"Yea staying at a hotel he made a weird comment about how he might bump into her there" John knew he had to lay it all out for him

"Did he really?" Punk asked calmly

"Yea but no direct threat" John told him

"Thanks for calling" Punk said hanging up before John could even reply

"That was easy" John said to himself then smirked

* * *

AJ was lying on a bunk on the bus; she had opted to give Kaitlyn and Seth the bedroom. She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. She couldn't shake the fact of the flowers. Sure it wasn't a big deal to most people but it just intensified some of her fears. She hadn't to admit the fact that she would feel much better with Phil being there. She knew she was safe but he always had a way of calming her down. She tossed and turned in the small bunk then felt her cell phone vibrate. She smiled when she was Punk's name on the screen, it's like he knew she needed him.

"Hey" AJ said quietly into the phone

"Hey beautiful" Punk said on the other hand "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I think you know the answer to that otherwise you wouldn't have called" she teased still using a low voice so she wouldn't wake Kaitlyn or Seth. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice" Punk said to her calmly. He didn't want to alarm her about the call he had gotten from John. But he also wanted to hear from her himself to know she was safe and sound "How's the bus running?"

"Perfectly" AJ said to him "Did you see the show tonight?"

"Of course I did" Punk said to her "You had a good match, first official title defense under the belt"

"I wonder how long it was last" AJ replied

"Probably for a while or at least until another Diva needs a push-" Punk started

"Not my title reign" AJ interrupted "You know what I'm talking about"

"Yea" Punk muttered "Not long"

"How can you be sure?" AJ questioned

"You shouldn't have to worry about this AJ, just focus on your job" Punk encouraged

"I can't help it" AJ started then just let it all out there "I'm scared" she sounded so innocent and lost to him that nearly broke his heart.

"I know" Punk said to her "But you shouldn't be. You're safe and everyone is looking out for you"

"I feel trapped. Like I did when we were living together. Like I have no escape" she admitted "I never wanted to feel that way again"

"AJ" Punk said sadly "I'm going to fix it" he promised

"You can't" AJ told him "It's out of our hands. I just want it to go away I don't want to be afraid anymore"

"I'm going to fly out in the morning and meet you" Punk told her

"No don't do that" AJ said quickly "There's nothing you can do here"

"Trust me there's a lot I can do" Punk said to her "I'd feel better if I was with you and so would you"

"Please Phil" AJ said to him "You need to actually rest or you'll never be ready in time for Payback"

"I don't care" Punk said to her "I can't rest here anyway"

"I promise you if it gets to be too much I'll call you and you can come down" AJ said to him

"AJ-" Punk started

"-please. I have to try to get over this on my own" AJ said to him "I can't let him control me or us anymore"

"You promise to call me if something doesn't feel right?" Punk asked her sternly

"I cross my heart" AJ whispered crossing her heart even though she knew he couldn't see it

"It just doesn't feel right" Punk admitted "I've been torn up about leaving you all day, I don't think I can just sit still"

"Don't be torn up this is what it is. If you stop your life to follow me around he's winning" AJ said to him

"You are my life" Punk told her and she couldn't help but smile "And maybe if he knows I'm around he'll stop his games"

"Let's give it a few days" AJ compromised "And we don't even know if he sent me those flowers or if he was even around tonight" Punk remained silent on the other end knowing Scott Page was in fact in the same city as AJ tonight but he didn't want to scare her more but he also owed her the truth. He has a battle in his head on whether to tell her or not "Phil?" AJ questioned

"He was there AJ" Punk said bitterly

"How do you know?" she asked

"John and the guys saw him at a club not too long ago" Punk said to her "Now can I come down there?"

"No" AJ said to him "He didn't do anything and he had the opportunity" she reasoned with herself. If he really wanted to hurt her he would have found a way to do so

"Just say the word April and I'll be on the next flight" Punk promised and she smiled into the phone

"I know. Now go get some sleep" AJ said in a lighter tone "I love you"

"I love you too" Punk said then waited for AJ to hang up

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I know it's time consuming to review so I really appreciate it :) I hope you all liked the new chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

AJ woke up on the bus to the smell of bacon. Her eye's lit up as she quietly moved the curtain covering her bunk to peek out and saw Kaitlyn and Seth in the kitchen area. She was going to head over her but they were engrossed in their conversation and she didn't want to interrupt. It seemed serious as she studied their facial expressions. She closed the curtain again but began to listen to them talk.

"So this guy didn't try anything?" Seth asked taking a bit out of the food

"No he just made some weird remark about AJ and left" Kaitlyn told him "That's pretty crazy that he's following her from city to city"

"It is" Seth agreed "I mean I know you get fans that do that stuff but he's not a fan"

"He's a lunatic who blames AJ for everything" Kaitlyn said to him shaking her head "I'm scared for her"

"She's with us" Seth reminded her "He won't get on this bus"

"It's not just physically" Kaitlyn told him "It's mentally. This has got to be traumatizing for her. You have no idea what she was like back then, when I met her she was a mess. It wasn't until he had seemingly moved on and left her alone that she slowly started coming back to normal. I could only imagine that he's forcing her to relive all those memories"

"Hey she's a tough chick" Seth told her "She wouldn't want you worrying about her like this"

"He's right" AJ said climbing out of the bunk

"AJ" Kaitlyn said startled "How much of that did you hear?"

"I know some of the guys saw Scott last night" AJ said pulling a juice out of the refrigerator and taking a seat across from Seth "It's ok nothing happened"

"Yea but what about tonight? Or next week?" Kaitlyn asked anxiously

"Kait" Seth whispered, he knew she was worried about AJ but making her even more nervous wasn't the way to help

"It's fine" AJ assured him "It really is. I spoke to Phil last night and I feel better"

"Is he coming down?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully

"He wants to but I told him not to, at least not for right now" AJ told her

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked. Even she would feel better knowing Punk was around

"Because he needs to rest" AJ reminded her "That's what this was all about and I'm not going to let him come back and get hurt. It could ruin his career"

"And he went for that?" Kaitlyn asked surprised

"He said he did but you know him" AJ said smirked "He kind of just does what he wants to do"

"AJ in all seriousness though you need to really watch your back. I know it's going to be annoying but you really can't take off on your own for any reason" Seth warned her "You need to shop or something bring someone with you"

"I will" AJ nodded

"I'm not fooling around her AJ" Seth said really trying to dig it in "Right now this guy is having fun playing games but it could turn south really fast"

"I know I did date him for a year" AJ reminded him "Is that bacon?" she asked changing the subject

"Saved you some" Kaitlyn smiled passing her a dish

"And this is why we're best friends" AJ smirked

* * *

Punk never fell asleep that night. But when Colt finally woke up he found Punk packing a bag. And was on the phone with an airline.

"What are you doing?" Colt asked after Punk hung up

"Can you give me a ride to the airport?" he asked his friend as he zipped up a bag

"I just picked you up from the airport" Colt said confused "I thought we discussed this last night"

"Things change" Punk shrugged "I was right Scott Page was there last night"

"Is AJ ok?" Colt asked alarmed

"Yea she didn't see him but a couple of the guys did" Punk said to him "He made his intentions clear"

"Did you tell AJ?" Colt asked as he watched Punk run around the living room packing a few more things

"Yea and she told me to stay home" Punk said to him and Colt nodded

"So you're completely ignoring her wishes?" Colt questioned

"Really Colt, what would you do?" Punk asked and he knew Colt would be doing the same thing

"Ok" Colt nodded "Call the airport and I'll pack a bag"

"Why?" Punk asked

"I took off a week to hang out with you and if you're going to spend that week antagonizing a crazy guy I'm going to be right there with you" Colt said coolly

"You don't have to" Punk said to him

"I want to I love you guys" Colt said seriously "I want to help"

"There's not much you can do" Punk told him and he shrugged

"I can add some comic relief to this otherwise extremely tense situation" Colt offered

"Thanks man" Punk said slapping his friends shoulder

* * *

AJ arrived at her hotel and as promised checked in with WWE once she arrived. She was sharing a room with Kaitlyn while Seth stayed with Dean and Roman. But even he was hesitant to leave the girls by themselves. Seth reminded Kaitlyn that if this guy was going after AJ and she was with her he would probably hurt her to, but Kaitlyn wouldn't hear any of it and decided to stay with AJ.

"I'm going to be two floors up" Seth said as he helped Kaitlyn and AJ with their bags

"I know you told me" Kaitlyn smirked

"Why don't you two just stay with us?" Seth questioned Kaitlyn then looked towards AJ

"Five of us cramming in a small room? No thanks" Kaitlyn smirked "Besides the hotel is safe and we need girl time"

"Ok" Seth said giving them one last glance "If you change your mind-"

"-I know" Kaitlyn said giving him a kiss

"Bye Seth" AJ smiled as Seth gave her a nod then left the two of them

"I thought he'd never leave" Kaitlyn muttered collapsing on the bed

"It's cute" AJ smiled over to her friend "He's worried about you"

"Well he has no reason to be" Kaitlyn told her

"He's right Kaitlyn" AJ said looking over to her "If Scott is in the hotel and sees me and you're with me-"

"-don't go there because I'm not leaving you ok?" Kaitlyn told her friend "Chickbusters for life" a knock at the door stopped AJ from responding. She jumped up to answer the door but Kaitlyn grabbed her arm "Really April?" she questioned her friend who was about to open the door without even looking out. Kaitlyn glanced out the door and saw an employee of the hotel

"Room Service" the women said

"You order something?" Kaitlyn asked but AJ shook her head no. Kaitlyn opened the door and smiled at the women "We didn't order anything"

"Well an order defiantly came in for room 412" The women said looking a slip of paper "If it's a mistake it's on us anyway, enjoy your food" she smiled leaving the cart. Kaitlyn pulled the cart into the arm and saw one dish set up

"Free food" AJ smiled walking towards it

"How do you know it's not poisoned or something?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Scott doesn't know what hotel I'm in" AJ said to her and Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow "And even if he did I don't think he ran in and poisoned the food. Actually I don't think he wants to kill me either that would be to easy" she finished then lifted the lid off the food

"See it's just food" AJ said looking down at the meal then frowned

"It kind of bland" Kaitlyn remarked "Egg whites and oatmeal"

"Hm" AJ thought to herself

"What is it?" Kaitlyn questioned

"It's nothing" AJ said placing the lid back over the food

"You're not going to eat it?" Kaitlyn asked

"No I lost my appetite" AJ noted then went over her bed to lie down

"AJ if you think this is from him we should tell somebody" Kaitlyn said walking over to her "If he knows you're here it could be bad. This means he even knows what room you're in"

"I have no idea who that is from and like the lady said it could have been a mistake" AJ reminded her

"Then what was the look for?" Kaitlyn questioned folding her arms

"I used to make that for Scott in the mornings" AJ said causally as Kaitlyn's eyes widened

"AJ this is crazy" Kaitlyn said in a huff going to her phone

"What are you doing?" AJ asked

"I'm calling the corporate office and leaving a message with Mr. McMahon" Kaitlyn said but AJ rushed over and grabbed her hand

"And what are you going to say?" AJ asked "Hey Mr. McMahon someone sent us breakfast and AJ is freaking out? No way!"

"AJ" Kaitlyn warned

"K please!" AJ pleaded

"No AJ" Kaitlyn told her sternly "This is your safety were talking about here. I'm calling whether you like it or not"

* * *

A few hours later Punk arrived at the same hotel the superstars were staying in with Colt.

"I'll check in, you try to get AJ" Colt said walking over the main desk. As Punk was pulling out his phone he stopped when someone tapped his shoulder

"I thought you were supposed to be resting" Paul Heyman noted, concern evident in his voice

"Not now Paul" Punk warned "Not the time"

"I'm concerned for you" Paul said as Punk rolled his eyes

"If you don't get out of my-" Punk started

"I know you're worried about AJ so am I" Paul said cutting him off "I'm assuming that's why you're here"

"Well you just know everything" Punk smirked

"She was very upset last night when we spoke" Paul said as Punk's eyes grew dark

"What did I tell you about speaking to her" Punk threatened stepping closer

"We didn't argue I swear" Paul said quickly "She was crying by herself in the loading area, I passed by her and was worried"

"She was crying?" Punk questioned

"Yes she seemed very upset. She didn't give me the time of day or anything-" Paul started as Punk smirked again

"That's my girl" Punk stated proudly

"-but obviously this has to do with Mr. Page" Paul noted

"Yea it does actually" Punk said nodding "You would know since you're the one who unleashed him on her again"

"I've already apologized for that" Paul reminded him "I feel terrible about this entire situation. She seemed so broken"

"Don't worry about AJ" Punk said to him "That's my job, you worry about yourself because if this guy doesn't stop and continues to torment her I'm coming after you to let out my frustrations"

"Classic Phil" Paul said shaking his head

"Excuse me?" Punk questioned

"Well I would have said 'classic punk' except the difference between Phil Brooks and CM Punk is that Phil never takes responsibility for anything that goes wrong" Paul said coolly

"This is my fault?" Punk questioned

"Come on Phil" Paul said with a wave "AJ is your wife and you left her here to deal with this maniac while you were what? Sitting at home going to Cubs games? It's time you man up now"

"I wouldn't have to worry about any of this if you weren't so hell bent on hurting AJ in the first place" Punk reminded him "I take responsibility for my actions but the question is do you?"

"I am partially responsible" Paul agreed "But how long are you going to let this go on for now? I mean it was entertaining at first but this has gotten really twisted"

"You think this guy stalking AJ is entertaining?" Punk asked inching closer

"I said it was" Paul pointed out "It's not anymore"

"What do you think I should do about it?" Punk questioned dramatically folding his arms "You have the answers to everything so please fill me in"

"I don't know Phil how about going to Vince and asking for some time off for AJ? Or hire her a body guard like I suggested a few weeks back or maybe talk to Scott Page man to man and convince him to back off" Paul stated with sarcasm dripping from each word

"Wow I wish I had thought of that" Punk said rubbing his chin "I can't imagine why you're not married"

"We're set Phil" Colt said handing him a room key then looked over at Paul "Paul"

"Hey Colt good to see you" Paul smiled "Well good luck with April, let her know that I'm thinking of her" he said then turned and walked away

"It's going to happen one day" Punk said to Colt who looked confused

"What's going to happen?" Colt asked confused

"I'm going to get arrested for hurting that guy" Punk said pointing at Paul

* * *

Punk and Colt took the elevator to the 10th floor and walked towards the room AJ was sharing with Kaitlyn. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"AJ it's me!" Punk yelled knocking louder

"She's not in there" Layla said exiting her own room across the hall, Punk turned to look at her

"She already leave for the show?" Punk questioned

"No I don't think so, Mr. McMahon was here earlier and Kaitlyn left after him" Layla shrugged "I didn't get a chance to ask them what was going on"

"Vince was here? In their room?" Punk asked starting to get worried

"It's fine man, give me your phone I'll call Kaitlyn" Colt said as Punk handed him his phone

"Did you see AJ?" Punk asked Layla who offered him a sympathetic smile

"Yes she was fine" Layla assured him "She was all smiles" Punk nodded as Colt walked back over to him

"Kaitlyn's upstairs" he told Punk

"Thanks" Punk mustered out to Layla and they headed upstairs

* * *

"Why did they switch rooms?" Punk questioned knocking at the door and was surprised to see Roman Reigns opening it. Roman just nodded for them to enter and Punk looked around the room and saw Dean at a small table cards laid out with Seth. Kaitlyn stepped out of the bedroom and walked over to Punk "What happened? Where's AJ?"

"She's on her way back to Chicago" Kaitlyn told him

"What?" Punk asked annoyed "Why?"

"Someone sent us a breakfast to our room and we assumed it was Scott. She didn't want me to but I had to let Mr. McMahon know. He decided to pull AJ from all live events and give her a few days while he tried to settle this" Kaitlyn told him

"She's traveling by herself?" Punk asked her opening his phone. He saw he had a voicemail from AJ probably telling him she was on her way home but he had his phone turned off since the flight in.

"No" Kaitlyn told him quickly "Mr. McMahon was sending a guard with her since they couldn't get in touch with you. She's probably already on a flight that's why she's not answering"

"Alright" Punk said and gave her a thankful nod then headed out the door

"You want me to call the airline?" Colt asked slightly exhausted from all the traveling

"Yea you do that and I'm going to get in touch with Vince" Punk said as he dialed a number

* * *

Punk headed straight to arena where Vince was all set up in his office for the night. Punk had to give him credit even with taking a step back he still lived and breathed this company. He was always first to arrive and last to leave. He knocked impatiently on the door and waited for the distracted response to enter before busting in.

"Phil" Vince said looking up at his former champion "I must admit I'm surprised to see you here"

"Yea imagine my surprise when I found out my wife wasn't here" Punk smirked taking a seat across from him

"It was for the best" Vince told him "Right before I got the call from Kaitlyn, John informed me about his run-in with Mr. Page last night. The right thing to do was to send her home"

"I just wish I had been privy to the plans" Punk mocked

"You would have been but it was last minute" Vince offered "We tried to contact you, I'm assuming AJ didn't know you were on your was here?"

"No she didn't" Punk mumbled "She told me not to come"

"She's a tough cookie that wife of yours" Vince smiled "I had to threaten to strip her of her belt if she didn't take the time"

"That's AJ" Punk sighed running his hand over the back of his head

"I want you to know that our attorney has been in touch with yours and we're pretty close to get the restraining order" Vince offered "It's not easy- lack of evidence and all"

"He told me, I appreciate it" Punk forced out and Vince offered him a soft smile that actually creeped Punk out a bit

"I told you I would have AJ's best interest at heart" Vince told him "I hold a lot of this on my shoulders and I want to apologize to you. I should have gone with my gut and gotten rid of Scott Page after his fight with Cena, hell I should have never listening to Paul Heyman to begin with"

"I wanted that fight" Punk reminded him "I had to have it any cost this is on me. I guess marriage hasn't taught me how to be selfless yet" he said with a light laugh

"You have come a very long way" Vince told him "And since your marriage to AJ you're entire attitude has changed. Don't get me wrong it's still not great but it was a world better now. And one thing I can see is how much you care for your wife, you wanted that fight to defend her honor and I respect you for that" Punk just nodded

"So who is with my wife?" Punk questioned "Kaitlyn told me you didn't send her off on her own"

"Of course not" Vince said shaking his head "She's with Bill" Bill was a regular security guard at all the Raw shows. He was also one of the biggest ones they had.

"Good" Punk said standing up "I've got to get home, I've got a flight in a few hours"

"Good to see you again Phil" Vince said standing up "We'll be in touch about your return shortly"

"Right" Punk muttered then headed out the door

* * *

AJ arrived in Chicago was in a taxi with Bill the hired guard. She couldn't help but laugh out there size difference. He was around the same build as Big E but maybe a little taller.

"Thanks for taking me home" AJ smiled at the man

"No problem Mrs. Brooks" Bill said with a smirk at the younger women

"Mrs. Brooks?" AJ asked with a laugh as Bill eyed her "No one has called me that yet"

"There's a first time for everything" Bill said to her "Still can't get in touch with Punk?"

"No" AJ frowned looking down at her phone "My phone's dead anyway" she shrugged

"Are you sure he's here?" Bill asked

"If he's not physically at home he's not far from it" AJ assured him "I just spoke to him last night and he told me he would stay here" even Bill let out a laugh

"What?" AJ questioned with a smirk

"I've been with the WWE for almost twenty years so I've been around your husband since his first day and he has never done what he was told" Bill said to her and even AJ let out a laugh because it was true. As they pulled up to the front of AJ and Punk's home she saw his car was in the driveway

"See that's his car" AJ said pointing "He's home" she said happily jumping out of the car. She would have no idea that he had Colt take him to the airport and he wasn't even in the same State.

"If it's all the same with you Mrs. Brooks I'd like to see that for myself" Bill said sternly as AJ shrugged

"Sure" she said grabbing her bag and pulling her keys out and unlocking the front door "Phil!" AJ shouted into the modestly sized house "Phil I'm home!" she yelled peering up the stairs but saw all the lights were out "That's weird" she mumbled to herself and saw the answering machine was blinking _"AJ it's me. I decided to catch a flight earlier this morning and meet you at the hotel but when I got there you were already gone. I'm taking the next flight out. If you're by yourself I want you to take the car and go to my sister's place I do not want you alone. I am not kidding AJ if you ditched the guard Vince sent with you I want you get in the car and drive right over. I should be home in a few hours, I love you" _

"That's ironic" Bill mused with smirk

"Yea story of our lives" AJ muttered "If you want to go I'll go over to his sisters-"

"No that's ok" Bill said cutting her off removing his jacket "I promised Mr. McMahon I would leave you in Punk's hands and that's what I intend on doing"

"I feel bad" AJ said to him

"Feel bad? This is like a vacation for me" Bill said with a laugh

* * *

At the airport Punk was long gone with Colt already heading back to Chicago. A man approached the desk wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"I need a flight to Chicago" Scott Page told the women in a low voice

"Which one?" The women asked with a smile as Scott rolled his eyes

"The next one" Scott shot back annoyed "When is it?"

"It's not until tomorrow morning" The women shrugged "Would you like that flight?"

"Yes" Scott said handing her a credit card

* * *

Punk approached his front door at about three in the morning. Jetlagged couldn't even describe how tired he was. He and Colt approached the door and headed inside and found Bill and AJ sitting in the living room playing cards.

"AJ" Punk sighed as she rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. She pulled back and gave him a kiss

"Hi baby" AJ smiled pulling away "You look tired"

"Yea a little" Punk replied sarcastically as Bill stood up "Thank you for staying with her" Punk said shaking the older mans hand

"Not a problem" Bill smiled

"You want to stay the night? We've got plenty of room" Punk offered

"No thanks I promised Mr. McMahon I'd head out as soon as you arrived" Bill said "Take care Mrs. Brooks" he said giving her a smile then headed out the door

"Hey Colt" AJ smiled pulling him into a hug

"There she is" Colt smiled holding her tightly "Have I mentioned lately how great you look?" he questioned as she pulled away. Punk rolled his eyes at the comment "I mean with all you are going through you still look like a goddess"

"Aw thanks Colt" AJ smiled but couldn't help but blush

"I mean really-" Colt started

"That's my wife you're talking about and I am tired and cranky" Punk warned as Colt let out a snicker

"He's so easy" Colt whispered in AJ's ear

"I thought I told you to stay in Chicago" AJ said to Punk has tossed his bag to the side

"You know me I never do what I'm told" Punk told her with a shrug plopping on the couch

"You should just go to bed" AJ told him as Punk raised an eyebrow

"And will you be joining me?" Punk questioned

"I'm to wired to sleep" AJ said with a shrug

"You're safe here" Punk said to her "Nothing is going to happen. This place has an alarm system"

"I know" AJ shrugged taking a seat next to him "It's just weird I wonder if he knows I'm home"

"I'm sure he doesn't" Colt offered "This was very last minute and done quickly. It's easy to know where you are when you're on the road because your advertised which you still are, Vince isn't pulling your name from the promotions yet"

"He's not around here" Punk assured her "And he probably would have been on my flight back and believe me he wasn't"

"Well does that mean we can enjoy some of my time off? We don't have to hide out?" AJ questioned as Punk threw his head back

"I am so tired right now AJ that I'm not agreeing to anything. But I promise you that we will make the most of this time" Punk promised as AJ snuggled into him

"You snuggle?" Colt questioned Punk in which his response was flipping off his friend

"He's the best snuggler" AJ defended proudly closing her eyes resting her head on his chest

"I can see that on a T-shirt" Colt said with laugh "CM Punk Best Snuggler In The World"

"Shut it" Punk warned

"Hey I don't blame you though" Colt shrugged "If I was married to AJ I would be snuggling with her all the time" Colt said with a smirk as Punk threw a pillow at him

"Stop picking on him" AJ warned standing up taking Punk by the hand "He's had a rough few days"

"And I haven't?" Colt questioned faking hurt feelings

"Shut up" Punk mumbled as he let AJ lead him upstairs

"Goodnight to you guys too!" Colt shouted as he watched the two disappear up the staircase "I'll just sit here by myself!"

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens! What do you all think? And I want to thank everyone who was reviewed the story, I really appreciate it!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Punk was still asleep in bed. He heard noise coming from the bathroom and looked at the clock and saw it was only seven in the morning. He picked his head up and saw AJ walk out looking pale.

"You ok?" He asked as she went to grab a pillow

"I feel so sick" AJ sighed grabbing a hair band and pulling her hair back "I haven't slept at all. I think its nerves"

"Come lay back down" He said with a yawn pulling down the covers

"I don't want you to catch it" AJ said still holding her pillow

"AJ come back to bed" he instructed in a sterner voice, he honestly didn't care if he caught what she had even though he knew it was just her nerves getting the best of her. Now Scott Page was making AJ physically sick? He was going to see to it that he paid for all of this disruption

"Ok" she sighed placing her pillow back on the bed and felt instantly at ease when she felt Punk throw his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest

"You're safe here with me" he whispered into her ear and she let out a soft smile and closed her eyes hoping she'd finally get decent sleep.

"I know" she whispered back holding onto his arms tightly

* * *

Colt woke up first the next morning. He was stunned Punk and AJ were still asleep; they were always the first ones up usually going for a run or to the gym. He didn't bother them though. He made himself breakfast and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was enjoying the silence when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked over revealing a deliveryman

"Is April Lee here?" the man questioned as Colt eyed the man up and down

"Who wants to know?" Colt questioned and the man let out a nervous laugh

"I'm just a delivery guy" the man promised holding up a bouquet of flowers

"Who are they from?" Colt asked suspiciously

"I have no idea" The man said to him "Like I said I'm just the delivery guy"

"Yea" Colt said pulling some cash from his pocket and tipped the guy "I'll make sure she gets them" he said grabbing the flowers and slamming the door shut

"Who was that?" Punk asked coming down the steps. Colt swore under his breath, he knew these flowers weren't from Punk and unless they were from a blood family member he wouldn't be keen on AJ receiving any type of gift

"Some delivery guy" Colt shrugged quickly placing the flowers on the table and heading over to his breakfast

"For AJ?" Punk questioned looking at the large bouquet of roses

"Yea I guess" Colt said avoiding eye contact

"Who are they from?" Punk asked taking the card out

"It's really not my business" Colt replied nervously "Or yours for that matter"

"Scott sending my wife flowers isn't my business?" Punk asked him giving him a glare

"You don't know they're from him" Colt defended

"Ok so anyone sending my wife flowers isn't my business?" Punk asked him again opening the card "Son of a bitch" he swore crumpling the card

"What did it say?" Colt asked

"Sorry you couldn't make the show last night" Punk read out loud and shook his head "How does he know she's here?"

"I don't know" Colt said. He was now also starting to get nervous. He thought Punk was just being his usual overprotective/paranoid self but clearly this guy was on the hunt "Where is AJ?"

"She's still sleeping, she's been sick all morning" Punk said looking down at the flowers in disgust

"All morning?" Colt asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea this stuff with Scott has made her physically sick now" Punk noted picking up the vase and throwing it in the garbage

"Right" Colt smirked taking a bit out of his cereal

"What?" Punk questioned

"Usually women only get sick in the morning when they're pregnant" Colt told his friend

"She's not pregnant" Punk told him quickly

"You sure?" Colt asked

"Of course I'm sure" Punk defended pouring himself a cup of coffee. But he wasn't totally sure. It was very possibly for her to pregnant but she didn't mention anything to him and if anyone would know it would be AJ.

"Alright" Colt said still smiling

"Stop that" Punk warned

"I still call godfather" Colt added quickly then picked up the newspaper and began to read it

"What am I going to do?" Punk asked his friend who lowered his newspaper "About AJ and Scott?"

"There's nothing you can do" Colt said to him "I mean he's a smart guy I hate to say it but he's left no paper trail or outright threatened her. The only thing you can do is hope he goes away or…." But stopped himself from finishing the sentence

"Or what?" Punk asked as Colt sighed and looked at his friend seriously

"Or you wait until he approaches her then get the police involved" Colt told him as Punk rolled his eyes

"I can't let that happen" Punk told him "She's already been hurt enough"

"He'll get bored" Colt promised "If we just stop feeding into him maybe he'll go away"

"I can't chance that" Punk told him shaking his head

"I know" Colt said agreeing with his good friend

"Good morning" AJ smiled entering the kitchen she gave Punk a kiss on the cheek and waved at Colt

"I thought you were sleeping" Punk said as he watched her head to the refrigerator

"I was but you know I can't sleep without you" AJ said with a smile opening a bottle of water

"How are you feeling?" he asked eyeing her curiously

"Better" AJ smiled "I just needed a few hours of sleep I think"

"Right" Colt said with a laugh as AJ looked over towards him

"Ignore him" Punk warned glaring at Colt

"So what are we doing today?" AJ asked him

"Yea about that-" Punk started

"Don't" AJ said cutting him off "I have been locked away for days now I need to get out a little bit and you promised we would"

"You were sick this morning" Punk reminded her

"I'm better now" AJ said to him then came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her nose into his back "Please"

"You can't say no to that" Colt said to his friend seriously

"Thanks man" Punk said annoyed "Ok we'll do something"

"Good!" AJ smiled pulling away "I'm going to get dressed" she said running out of the kitchen

"She's adorable" Colt noted as they watched her skip up the stairs "In a hot way"

"That's my wife" Punk reminded him

"I know that's why it's so much fun" Colt smirked taking a sip of his coffee

* * *

Punk and AJ decided to head to the movies for a real 'normal' date. But that was impossible. Punk was the hometown hero of Chicago so they were stopped constantly. Once they made it into the theatre they hid in the back room.

"I told you that hat wasn't a good disguise" AJ smirked taking a handful of popcorn

"At least I try" Punk said looking for to her

"I never needed a disguise until I married you" AJ defended "No one really bothered me, only when I'm with you"

"Hungry?" he smirked as she dug in for more popcorn

"Starving" AJ said chewing on it "I don't know what's gotten into me"

"You don't uh-" Punk started as AJ looked at him waiting to finish his thought "-think you're pregnant do you?"

"Pregnant?" AJ asked surprised "Why do you think that?"

"Morning sickness" Punk noted "Increased appetite" he said nodding towards the popcorn

"I always have an increased appetite" She smirked at him then thought about it "I don't think so" she said unsurely

"Well you better know so" Punk said to her "Because you're going back to work soon and I don't want you wrestling-"

"-let's go get a test" She said cutting him off

"Right now?" Punk asked

"Don't you want to know?" AJ questioned. She had been so busy with this Scott Page problem she hadn't really given any thought to herself over the last few weeks. She could very well be pregnant.

"Yea-" Punk said but stopped when AJ popped out of her seat and grabbed his hand

* * *

They headed into a local pharmacy and nervously walked down the aisle where the pregnancy tests were located.

"Which one is good?" Punk asked reading the back of some of the boxes

"How am I supposed to know?" AJ asked him "I've never taken one before"

"Good to know" Punk noted picking up another box

"We should get a couple of different ones though" AJ said to him and he nodded

"We'll just get one of each I guess" Punk said picking up a few. AJ was pulled from her thoughts when her phone went off "Who is it?" he asked

"I don't know" AJ frowned "hello?" she asked answering but all she could hear was a faint voice over static "Hello?" she asked walking towards the door as Punk headed to the counter with the tests. AJ opened the door and looked down at her phone and saw the call was lost

"Excuse me AJ can I have your autograph?" she heard a voice behind her ask and when she turned she was face to face with Scott Page who had a wide smile

"Scott" AJ said stunned "What are you-"

"I just want to talk" he said cutting her off. AJ peered inside and saw Punk was handing the cashier cash "I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while now-" he started but stopped when he saw Punk walk out of the building. "Hey-" Scott said as Punk grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the glass window of the pharmacy

"You are either really stupid or gutsy" Punk seethed placing pressure on Scott's throat

"Can't breath" Scott mustered out

"Good that's the point" Punk said keeping his eyes locked on Scott

"Phil don't" AJ pleaded trying to pry his arm from Scott Page "Don't kill him!"

"Give me a reason I shouldn't" Punk said not taking his eyes off of Scott

"I could give you a thousand but the most important reasons are in that bag!" She shouted. Punk looked AJ in the eye then back towards Scott and let go of him, he sank to the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath

"You're crazy!" Scott shouted

"Don't" AJ said jumping in-between them. While on the ground Scott got a good look as to what was in the bag and he was stunned

"Hey you!" Punk said brushing past AJ and forcefully picking him so they could make eye contact "Your game with AJ is over-"

"-your life is over!" Scott yelled back at him "You got her knocked up?"

"Watch your mouth" Punk warned holding onto the collar of his jacket

"You're such an idiot" Scott said shaking his head "For your sake I hope you have a boy because I'm sure your daughter will be just like her mother, a filthy slut-" he started but Punk punched him in the face

"Phil don't!" AJ shouted as Punk violently punched Scott in the face

"One fight wasn't enough huh!?" Punk shouted as he hit him again

"Phil!" AJ yelled and this time she saw cops rushing over. She looked back down and saw there was blood on the street. It also didn't go unnoticed that Scott didn't try to fight back

"Back away" one of the cops said pushing AJ to the side. It took the two of them to pry Punk off of Scott.

"I want this man arrested for assault!" Scott shouted holding his bloody face "He attacked me for no reason!"

"No that's not true!" AJ yelled as she watched one of the cops place cuffs on Punk "This man has been harassing him! My husband was defending me!"

"She's a liar" Scott said coming to his feet

"You're the liar!" AJ yelled pointing at Scott stepping towards him

"Hey don't!" Punk yelled at AJ "You want to arrest me?" he asked the cops "Fine do what you have to do but do not leave my wife this man" the cop looked over to Scott Page then back at AJ "He's a lunatic"

"Says the man who assaulted me" Scott said with a laugh

"You need to have someone stay with her" Punk told the cops

"You're CM Punk" The cop said finally getting a good view at Punk then looked back at AJ then over to Scott Page

"Yea I am" Punk said nodding "And you need to do your job and not leave my wife with this guy ok? Take her down to the station with us or call someone to stay with her but do not leave her with him!"

"Relax" The cop said then turned to AJ "Miss?" He asked getting AJ's attention "Do you feel unsafe?"

"Yes I do" AJ said as the tears fell from her eyes "This man has been stalking me! He's going to hurt me, he told me so!"

"Get him in the car" The cop said to the other officer who was with Punk. They placed Punk in the back of the car as AJ watched helplessly

"She's fine here" Scott told them

"She claims she's not" The cop shot back standing in front of AJ "I've called an ambulance just stay over there" he said pointing to the front of the store  
"Is there someone we could call for you?"

"I can call" AJ said holding her head

"It's alright" The cop assured her "Just make your call and I'm sure we can clear this all up"

"There's nothing to clear up!" Scott yelled "That man tried to kill me!" he said pointing to Punk who was cuffed in the backseat of the car

"If I wanted to kill you I would have!" Punk shouted back as Scott made his way towards the vehicle the cop stepped in his way

"Stay back before you join him" he warned "Are we going?" the cop asked the one who was with AJ

"We'll wait for backup" The cop said to him "I don't want to leave her here"

"Give me a break" Scott muttered

"Last warning" The officer warned

* * *

At the police station AJ was sitting in the waiting area when Colt rushed in

"AJ what happened?" Colt questioned

"Scott showed up at the store-" AJ started but her crying was making it hard for her to understand

"Calm down AJ" Colt said to her "Did he hurt you?"

"No, but Phil hit him and then the cops came" AJ told him trying to calm herself down

"It's alright" Colt promised pulling AJ into a hug

"It's going to be a while" the same cop that stayed with AJ told them walking over to them "You should take her home"

"No" AJ said pulling away from Colt "I want Scott Page arrested for harassment! Contact my boss he'll confirm this!"

"Mrs. Brooks please" The cop pleaded "There's nothing you can do right now so the it's best if you go home and get some rest"

"I'm not leaving him here!" AJ shouted

"AJ please" Colt said pulling her away "You're not going to do him any favors working yourself up like this"

"What favors have I done for him?" AJ questioned "I have been nothing but a constant plague on his life! Now's he's going to go to jail because of me!"

"He's not going to jail" Colt said with a laugh "We'll sort it all out" he assured her

"I want to see him" AJ said ignoring Colt and speaking to the officer

"I'm sorry you can't right now" the officer told her "but once he makes bail which will be in a couple of hours you can talk this all out"

"You have to listen to me" AJ said taking the cops hand into her own pleading for him to listen to her "He's doing this to hurt me! This man Scott Page has been-"

"-I watch the show Mrs. Brooks" The cop told her and AJ sighed

"It's not part of the show" AJ told him "Where is Scott now?"

"He's at the hospital getting treated for a broken nose and facial lacerations" the cop told her "He really worked him over"

"That's all he did?" Colt questioned and let out a laugh

"It's a serious crime I assure you" the cop shot back at Colt

"Take me to the hospital" AJ said to Colt who looked down at her like she was crazy

"Absolutely not" Colt said to her shaking his head "Phil will kill me-" then stopped and looked at the cop who was watching them "-not literally of course" he added nervously

"I have to talk him into dropping these charges-" AJ started

"AJ no" Colt told her sternly "I'm taking you home" he said grabbing her arm

"I can't-" AJ started

"AJ he wouldn't want you here so let's just go" Colt said forcing her to the car

* * *

AJ arrived back at the house and listened as Colt made a series of phone calls. One of them was to Phil's attorney who assured him he was already headed down to the station. Another was Triple H who was going to work on damage control. While Colt did that AJ waited up stairs in her bathroom where she had decided to go ahead and take the pregnancy tests anyway. She took three and looked down as they all read positive.

"AJ?" She heard Colt knock at the door "You ok?"

"Yea" AJ responded

"You going to come out anytime soon?" Colt asked nervously

"No" she replied softly as Colt let out a laugh

"You're going to have to come out at some point" Colt told her that's when AJ opened the door and brushed past him

"When is he getting out?" AJ questioned

"Soon" Colt promised "Everyone is working on it"

"Vince is probably so mad" AJ said to him "All the media outlets have picked this up already"

"It's publicity" Colt said with a wave "And Vince loves publicity"

"I'm pregnant" AJ announced casually catching Colt off guard "We were buying tests at the store when Scott showed up"

"Congratulations!" He smiled taking a seat next to AJ at the foot of the bed "You don't seem happy" he said to her and she shook her head

"How can I bring a child into this crazy world?" AJ questioned "I can't even take care of myself let alone a baby"

"You take care of yourself just fine" Colt said placing a hand on her back "You'll do great, you both will"

"Phil got arrested tonight while Scott gets to walk away" AJ said to him sadly "How sick is that?" she asked "If I would have been stronger when I was younger I could have avoided all of this. Scott would be the one in jail not Phil"

"You were a kid AJ" Colt reminded her "And how could you possibly know he would pop back up out of nowhere?"

"I should have known better" AJ said to him "And Scott knew exactly what he was doing, he wanted Phil to attack him"

"Probably so he could have clear path to you" Colt noted "Luckily for us Phil did a lot more damage then Scott thought"

* * *

At the hospital Scott Page was waiting to sign some papers so he would be released from the hospital. He was anxious to get done before Punk was released himself. He still had a few things to get off his chest with AJ and there would be no way to do so with Punk around.

"Hello there" Paul Heyman smiled as Scott eyed his former manger oddly

"Get lost" Scott spat out as Paul let out a laugh

"You look a lot better then I was expecting" Paul noted studying the bruises and cuts on his face "Either Phil has truly gone soft or the police arrived just in time"

"What do you want?" Scott asked annoyed

"I want you to drop these charges" Paul told Scott who let out a laugh

"No chance in hell" Scot informed him "He's going to pay for what he has done"

"Alright" Paul shrugged "I thought I would give you a chance but you clearly don't want it"

"A chance?" Scott questioned

"Oh I didn't mention my little trip I plan on making to the police station did I?" Paul asked with a smile "You see when you and I worked together you made some terrible threats against Phil's wife AJ and I think it's in her best interest if I come forward"

"No I didn't" Scott said to him

"Well you did" Paul said with a nod "But I also have a tendency to embellish from time to time" he smiled at his last comment so Scott would understand how serious his threat was "The media is defiantly going to want to hear from me as well" he added

"Why are you doing this?" Scott questioned "You hate them"

"Hate is a strong word" Paul noted "I'm not going to let you flush away one of the biggest stars I have made"

"Go ahead see if I care it will be your word against mine" Scott shrugged loosing interest in the conversation already

"Yea and I mean I guess I could ask John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Sheamus and Daniel Bryan to also come forward with your threats" Paul said thinking about it "And probably the members of The Shield they do have a soft spot for AJ and I still can't figure out why-"

"-I never threatened her in front of them or anyone for that matter!" Scott shouted

"Yea you see they'll say you did" Paul told him bluntly "They don't like you very much and that is saying a lot because they certainly don't like me very much either"

"You're bluffing" Scott said eyeing Paul

"I assure you I am not" Paul promised "Actually with my statement I'm sure AJ will be able to get that restraining order she's been trying to get as well then you can kiss your days of following her around some lost dog goodbye and that's your thrill right? That's how you get off? You watch her in the shadows when she doesn't know?" Paul questioned as he saw the anger build in the younger mans eyes "Drop the charges" Paul told him firmly then left the room

* * *

It was almost morning when Punk walked into his house and found Colt sitting on the couch nervously biting his nails.

"You've been sprung!" Colt said with a laugh giving Punk a hug "You made bail?"

"Even better, Scott dropped the charges" Punk told him as Colt looked at him oddly

"You're kidding me?" Colt questioned "Why the hell would he have you arrested just to drop the charges?"

"I have no idea but I'm going find out" Punk told him tossing his keys on the table "Where is she?"

"Upstairs" Colt said nodding up the staircase "She's real upset"

"I know" Punk mumbled walking up the steps. He opened his bedroom door and found AJ curled up in bed

"I told you I just want to be alone" AJ said in a low voice not looking at who entered

"Ok I'll just go" Punk sighed as he watched AJ's head shoot up

"Phil" She sighed throwing the blanket off and pulling him into a hug "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm good" Punk said to her "It's all good"

"I didn't know you made bail" AJ said pulling away

"Charges have been dropped it's over with" Punk assured her

"What do you mean? How?" AJ questioned

"I don't know and I don't care" Punk smiled down at her wiping her tears away "You been crying all night?"

"I'm really emotional" AJ noted letting a smile out "I read pregnant women are usually emotional" she said causing him to widen his eyes

"You're pregnant?" Punk asked

"I took six tests" AJ said to him "I wanted to wait for you to get home but I couldn't" she said pointing to the test in the bathroom that she laid out on the counter. Punk looked at the tests and saw a few had plus signs and some just spelt out the word 'pregnant'

"This is real?" Punk asked looking at her

"Yea" AJ said looking down at the tests "We're going to be parents" Punk was still in shock "Phil?" AJ questioned "Are you ok?"

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked her

"Yup" AJ said with a nod "We're going to parents" he lifted AJ into her arms until her feet didn't touch the floor and held her tightly "So you're ok with this?" she asked he put her down

"Of course we talked about it before" Punk said with a wide smile "This is what we wanted…right?"

"Yea" AJ said matching his smile for the first time "It's just so official now. No going back"

"I don't want to go back" Punk said to her then looked back down at the tests to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him

"They're not changing" AJ said with a laugh

"Hey did you tell him!" Colt asked knocking at their door

"Colt knows?" Punk asked surprised

"I had to tell him" AJ said with a shrug as Punk opened the door

"Hey dad" Colt said with a laugh as Punk pulled him into a hug "I told you" he said pulling away from his friend. It was nice to see the two of them smile again "Wow I hate to ruin your good mood" Colt said still smiling as Punk and AJ's faded away

"What do you mean?" AJ asked folding her arms standing next to Punk

"Paul is here" Colt said to him

"Hunter?" AJ questioned

"No Heyman" Colt said as Punk gave him a glare

"You let him into my house?" Punk questioned

"I opened the door and he walked in" Colt shrugged

"What a mood kill" AJ muttered

"I'll get rid of him" Punk promised. He quickly brushed past his wife and friend and headed down the stairs and found his former friend sitting casually on his couch

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked him

"Just looking for a thank you" Paul shrugged

"A thank you for what?" Punk asked

"Getting Scott Page to drop those charges" Paul informed him

"You did that?" Punk questioned

"Yes I did" Paul said standing up "No matter what has gone on between us I still love you and consider you my friend"

"How'd you do that Paul?" Punk asked skeptically "You two still in cahoots?"

"Oh please" Paul said to him with a laugh "I just made some threats of my own"

"If you really came here looking for gratitude you're wasting your time" Punk said to him "I didn't ask or need your help"

"Yea you did" Paul said walking past Punk and towards the door "And one day I will cash in on this favor" Punk just shook his head in disbelief "Or you can just consider it and early baby present" Paul shrugged opening the door slowly then left

_What was he up to now? _Punk thought to himself


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

It was the following Monday and everything seemed to have settled a bit on the Scott Page front. After Scott agreed to drop the charges against Punk the flowers to AJ had stopped and no one had seen or heard from him in a week. But that didn't ease Punk's fears much. AJ had to report back to work that following Monday and there was no way she was going without Punk. She swore to him she would be fine but he wouldn't hear it. He knew he would have to talk to Vince about his arrest because surprisingly he hadn't heard from his boss yet. He also knew AJ had to notify the higher ups up of her pregnancy. She wouldn't be able to compete in the ring anymore and he knew how terrified AJ was that she would be handed her walking papers.

They walked hand in hand threw the halls of the arena. Punk had a hard time containing his excitement over their future child it was something he had wanted for months now but every time he peered over to look at AJ he frowned. He could tell how nervous she was going into this meeting and hell she had been through a lot these last few weeks so it was hard for her to really get too excited but he was sure once the meeting was done she would feel more at ease. But even Punk wasn't sure what the reaction would be. Would they really force her to take time off? Did she want to take time off? As the approached Vince's office Punk went to open the door but stopped when AJ grabbed his hand.

"Don't be rude" AJ whispered as Punk scoffed and then decided to obnoxiously knock. A few seconds later the door was opened by Paul "Triple H" Levesque who eyed the couple and nodded for them to come in. He took a seat behind the desk next to Vince and Stephanie was at Vince's other side.

"Phil, AJ" Vince said motioning for them to take a seat

"So let it out" Punk said slouching in his chair as AJ nervously sat up pin-straight

"Excuse me?" Vince questioned raising a brow

"Tell me how I shamed the company by getting arrested and made you look bad" Punk mumbled "And also while were here let me know how long I'm going to be punished for. I want to know how long I'm going to have to go without getting a title shot when I get back"

"I don't understand" Vince said with a nervous laugh "You called this meeting not me"

"You were going to wait until I got back to rip into me?" Punk asked his boss

"I think there's been a misunderstanding" Paul said casually looking at Punk "No one is being punished. You got arrested and the charges where dropped end of story"

"You're kidding me?" Punk questioned looking at his three superiors "So why are you all here?" he asked Stephanie and Paul

"Well to be honest we thought you two were going to come in and ask to be released" Stephanie admitted "We just wanted to persuade you not to"

"Why would we do that?" Punk asked surprised

"A lot has been going on obviously" Paul said to him "All of this with Page and I know AJ isn't a fan of her storyline-"

"-we're not going anywhere" AJ cut in quickly as Punk gave her a smirk "What's done is done and I think we should all just move on"

"So if you're not here to quit then why did you ask for this meeting? Is this about AJ's security issue? Because I assure you that's not changing, we're going to stay in the same routine until AJ feels comfortable" Vince promised

"No that's not why were here" Punk told him bluntly "But that's good to know"

"Alright so lay it out then" Vince encouraged easing back into his chair

"Actually I wanted to see you, Phil is just here to support me" AJ started nervously and all eyes were on her. She opened her mouth to speak but had trouble finding the words

"AJ?" Stephanie questioned

"I'm pregnant" she announced then smiled "I know it's sudden and I know I have the title and I'm sure you want to fire me or take me off of TV or out of events but I promise you I can still work- not in the ring obviously and I really want to finish this story with Dolph because he deserves it and I promise-" AJ started rambling

"AJ" Stephanie said cutting her off "You're not going to get fired"

"Yea because it's against the law" Punk said looking at AJ with a sly grin

"Well that is true but we value you here" Stephanie told her "If you want to stay on and work we're not going to stop you" she assured her

"Really?" AJ asked trying to contain her excitement

"Yes AJ this is a very large company and not everyone wrestles here" Stephanie told her with a smirk "And on behalf of all of us congratulations" even Paul couldn't hide his grin, he could tell but just the look in Punk's eyes how excited he was. Watching Punk go from an angry, frustrated young guy to a happy, successful soon-to-be father had been interesting.

"Yes AJ congratulations" Vince told her politely "Obviously were going to have to sit down with creative and see how to work around this"

"We don't want it in the storyline" Punk told him quickly "She's not very far along yet and aside from our families you guys are the only ones that know"

"I understand" Stephanie nodded

"I know your big comeback was supposed to be payback but if he we need you to further this story a bit would you come back a few weeks earlier?" Paul asked Punk

"I'll be around" Punk said to him "I'm going to be traveling with AJ anyway"

"Good" Vince nodded "Good to have you both back" he said standing up shaking Punk's hand then AJ's

"Give us a few hours with creative and we should have something" Stephanie told them

"Thank you so much" AJ said she couldn't resist giving Stephanie a hug, Stephanie took the opportunity to pull AJ to the side slightly

"AJ if you have any questions about this pregnancy or your job here please feel free to ask me" Stephanie said to her "I know what's it like and it's not going to be easy"

"Thanks I'll take you up on that" AJ said then exited with Punk following behind her

"Phil!" Triple H shouted waving for him to come back

"Go ahead to the locker room" Punk told AJ who just nodded and headed off in the other direction. He knew he got out of this meeting to easily. He sighed as he headed back down the hall as Paul waited for him outside the closed office

"We also wanted to know if AJ had received anymore gifts from Scott?" Paul questioned "We would have asked inside but we didn't want to upset her"

"No so far all is quiet on the crazy lunatic front" Punk told him a nod

"Good to hear, maybe you knocked some sense into him" Paul said with a laugh

"Well I don't know about that but I defiantly knocked his nose out of place" Punk said with a chuckle

"Also congratulations" Paul said shaking his hand "Before I had kids the best feeling in the world was to have that championship belt around my waist but nothing compares to when the doctor places that baby in your arms for the first time, you're a very lucky man"

"I know" Punk said coolly "And uh- thanks"

"No problem" Paul said then slipped back into the office

* * *

AJ was sitting in catering when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned and saw Dolph standing behind her

"Hey there!" AJ smiled giving him a hug "Sorry for bailing last week"

"Are you crazy?" Dolph questioned then let out a laugh "Wrong question huh? No seriously it's ok I'm just glad to hear you're ok, obviously we all heard about Phil's arrest"

"Yea it was scary" AJ said motioning for Dolph to take a seat next to her "Look you and I have been working together for a few months now and I'd like to consider us friends"

"Yea I would consider us friends" he said with a laugh

"If I tell you something could you promise me you'll keep it to yourself?" AJ questioned

"I swear" he said with a laugh "You're freaking me out, you're not leaving are you?"

"Not exactly" AJ started hesitantly then looked around to make sure no one was in earshot of their conversation "Phil and I are having a baby we found last week"

"Wow" he said with a smile "That's really good for you guys I'm happy for you"

"Obviously that means my story is going to change here" AJ told him "And I want to let you know I have no idea how they're going to handle it but I want you to know that I really have enjoyed working with you"

"It's not the end" Dolph promised "Who knows what they'll come up with"

"You've been really patient with me these last few weeks and have had my back and I wanted to thank you" AJ told him sincerely

"Hey I've still got your back" Dolph assured her "So how excited are you?"

"I was really nervous about talking to Mr. McMahon but now that that's over with I'm feeling really good" AJ said to him with a smile "But it is really early into the pregnancy and I don't want to jinx anything so please don't tell anyone not even Big"

"Hey you have my word" Dolph promised "It actually feels good to be on something here for a change actually" he smiled proudly

"Yea only the McMahons, our families and Colt know" she told him then added "and Scott Page"

"Excuse me what?" Dolph asked thinking he misheard her

"When he approached me I was leaving the store with the pregnancy tests" AJ told him

"Well hopefully that ass kicking he got will keep him away" Dolph said trying to lighten the mood

"Yea" AJ said unsurely "I don't know. I mean he's dropped off the map before so I don't want to get my hopes up too high"

"You shouldn't be thinking about him, think about that little guy or girl you've got in there" Dolph said pointing at her stomach "You're going to be a great mom"

"You think so?" AJ asked with a smile

"Absolutely" Dolph said with a wave of his hand "You took care of me and Big E all the time and I'm sure a child will be much easier to maintain" he teased

"We'll see" AJ smirked taking a sip of her water

* * *

Punk headed to his locker room and was surprised to find John Cena sitting in it already

"They really must like you" John noted as Punk stared at him

"I'm very likeable John" Punk retorted coolly

"You're not even scheduled to be here and you have your own dressing room" John said looking around the very upscale (at least for their standards) dressing room

"I think it's more of the fact that they don't want me around other people" Punk smirked "Or maybe the other people don't want me around them" he said thinking about it

"Or maybe you're just a pain in the ass" John shrugged

"Possibly" Punk agreed "To what do I owe the pleasure"

"Well I saw your name on the door and was wondering if you were coming back to work" John said not moving from the couch

"Not yet maybe sooner then thought though" Punk said putting his bag down

"I heard about the arrest" John said in a more serious voice

"Who hasn't?" Punk questioned "I would do it all over again the same. Well maybe I'd try to hurt him more"

"That guy was looking for a fight" John said to him "He was crazed at that bar"

"Scott Page crazy?" Punk questioned sarcastically

"We would have backed you up" John assured him "Whatever you would have needed"

"I know" Punk nodded "Hopefully it's over with now"

"Is that what you think?" John asked him curiously

"I really don't know. This guy is pretty unpredictable but I'm not taking anymore chances" Punk told him and John nodded

"Well if you want I know Nikki won't mind AJ traveling with us-" John started

"-I'm going to be traveling with her" Punk said cutting him off "Thanks though"

"Are you sure?" John questioned

"Yea I mean I just spoke with Vince and they asked if I'd come back earlier so we'll see how soon" Punk shrugged

"So I have to ask" John started "How did you get those charges dropped?"

"I didn't" Punk admitted "Paul Heyman showed up at my doorstop taking credit for that"

"Heyman?" John asked stunned "Why would he do that? Guilty conscience maybe?"

"Paul Heyman has no emotion" Punk told him with a scowl "I think he thinks I'm going to owe him one down the line"

"He's got some set huh?" John asked with a laugh. The idea that CM Punk would owe anyone anything was laughable to John.

"It just strikes me as odd that Paul has claimed to have no contact with Scott Page but managed to talk him out of pressing charges against me" Punk said

"Maybe he has something on him" John offered

"I don't know" Punk said shaking his head "And I really don't care. If Paul thinks I'm going to forget this whole train wreck started because of him he's out of his mind"

* * *

AJ had a sit down with Stephanie and the rest of the writers to discuss her future storyline. What they had come up with was kind of a replay of her story with Daniel. She was going to cost Dolph a match unintentionally (with the belt NOT on the line) and he would publicly dump her right after her. She would start her depressed downward spiral and no-show for her championship match against Kaitlyn at Payback which would force her to be stripped of her title the next night on Raw. The fun part of the story was she would be working with Punk again. After being dumped by Dolph she would reach out to her 'soon to be ex-husband' and he would start his own rivalry with Dolph just as planned. Only difference would be he would be back as soon as next week and he wouldn't be fighting with AJ as much instead AJ would be trying to win him back. And once she started to show more they weren't sure what they were going to do yet.

In the middle of the show Dolph had a match against Chris Jericho and as planned AJ accidentally distracted Dolph causing Jericho to come up behind him and hit the code breaker and earning the win for the night. After Jericho celebrated in the ring Dolph grabbed a microphone and motioned for AJ to join him in the ring. Big E wasn't far behind and because this story happened so quickly even he wasn't sure what was really going on.

"AJ when you approached me a few months back and you told me how you were leaving Punk because you wanted to move on to bigger and better things I was impressed" Dolph said to her as the sweat still poured down his forehead "I really thought 'wow this chick is my type of girl' and I always thought you were smart. I mean obviously leaving CM Punk and moving on to me was a big step up for you" the chants of CM Punk rang through the arena as AJ put her best wicked smile "Only problem is I've come to realize that you're a step down for me" he told her bluntly causing the crowd to cheer. Most were still unhappy about the ending of her relationship to Punk.

"I'm a step down!" AJ shouted grabbing her own microphone then held up her title "I'm the Diva's champion"

"And I'm the World Heavyweight Champion" Dolph mocked holding up his title in the same manner as Big E watched the two "You have bought nothing but trouble my way these last few months. I mean don't get me wrong physically you are perfect in every sense of the word" he said with a sly smile eyeing her from head to toe "But mentally you're just not on my level. You probably would have been better off with that deadbeat husband of yours. You two seem to think a like"

"I gave up everything for you!" AJ screeched

"No one told you to do that" Dolph defended "It's done now AJ I have higher standards I just can't afford to be associated with trash any more" he said simply with a shrug then dropped his microphone. As he headed to the ropes he felt AJ tug on his arm so he would face her and she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He let out a smile and rubbed his jaw lightly

"You're going to pay for this" AJ warned in a low voice

"AJ stop embarrassing yourself" Dolph said grabbing his microphone "Daniel Bryan dumped you because you were nothing but a jinx. Kane dumped you because he thought you were too unstable and I mean come on now AJ, really? And the only one who was willing to put up with you is the one you dumped which is really ironic. Hey" He said facing the camera directly "Punk if you're at home watching this right now I'm done with your wife so at your connivance if you could come pick up the garbage so it doesn't start following me around in my t-shirts and stalking me I would appreciate it. And uh- thanks for sharing" he said with a wink then gave AJ one last disgusted look and left the ring. Big E wasn't sure what to do but Dolph waved for him to join him so he did just that leaving AJ in the ring by herself speechless. The chants for CM Punk were getting louder and louder as AJ let a tear fall from her eye. Then slowly exited the ring with her belt and her head hung low.

* * *

Entering the locker room she found Punk laying on the couch watching the monitor.

"That was really good" Punk smiled proudly

"You like that little tear?" AJ questioned with a grin crawling on top of him

"I thought it was real" Punk said to her as she smiled "I thought I was going to have to slap Nick around a bit"

"He was doing his job" AJ said snuggling in-between him and the couch "He was good too. You guys are going to have great promos"

"Yea it'll be nice to work with someone who actually has microphone skills for a change" Punk noted

"I'm excited" AJ said to him "I get to work with you again"

"Was there really any doubt?" Punk questioned

"Are you sure you're going to be ready to come back next week?" she asked looking up at him

"I've been ready since the day after Wrestlemania" Punk assured her "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired" AJ said with a yawn "And hungry"

"So let's go eat" Punk said but she stayed in her position which made it impossible for him to get up

"Sleep first" AJ mumbled closing her eyes but a knock at the door caused her to jolt her eyes open "Make them go away" she whispered to Punk

"Go away!" Punk shouted just as AJ had wished but unfortunately the door opened and Paul Heyman entered the room.

"Now I'm nauseas" AJ said sitting up so Punk could stand up which he did instantly

"Hey-" Paul started with a smile but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Punk pushed him out of the locker room and slammed the door behind him

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk asked him

"If you would have let me get a word out I would have told you already" Paul said in a mockingly slow tone

"Didn't we discuss this before Wrestlemania?" Punk asked his former friend "I thought I couldn't have been more clear with you about the distance I want you to keep from myself and AJ"

"I thought we could move past this now" Paul replied casually "I mean I did get you out of those charges"

"Get lost Paul" Punk said annoyed and growing more and more frustrated "I don't want you stressing out AJ"

"AJ and I have come a long way" Paul told him

"I don't know why you are having such a hard time with this" Punk said shaking his head "I am never going to forget how you used to bully AJ and I am never going to forgive you for bringing Scott Page into this company"

"Look let's just forget about the Scott Page thing because when you really think about it I'd say that my good deed of getting you out of jail washes that bad deed of bringing him here out" Paul reasoned

"I wouldn't have been arrested if you didn't bring him here" Punk shot back in a low voice

"Ok and as for the stuff with AJ it's all in the past" Paul shrugged "She's an adult I'm sure she's over it"

"I don't care if she is because I'm not" Punk said pointing to himself "And I've got to be honest with you Paul because since you and I have ended our friendship I've heard a lot of stories about you and I don't like one of them"

"Oh please nothing was ever done to you" Paul said with a smirk

"You'll leave your hotel room door unlocked when I throw AJ out of mine?" Punk questioned reminding Paul of his first encounter with AJ in his locker room when he walked in on her trying to chage. Paul'd eyes widened, he couldn't believe AJ told him that story

"I was fooling around" Paul said nervously

"Right" Punk said inching closer to him "You could rock her world too huh?" he asked as Paul backed away as Punk inched closer also recalling that part of the story as well

"She has some memory that wife of yours" Paul said laughing

"Yea she does" Punk nodded in agreement "I have a better one. You think I forgot how you had The Shield attack me? Or had Brock Lesnar F5 my wife? Or maybe you thought it slipped my mind when you bought Beth back to the company to drive AJ crazy? I have forgotten nothing and the fact that you got those charges dropped doesn't even scratch the surface of what you owe me. So stop coming around and looking for hand shake and an invitation back into my life and career because it will never happen" Punk threatened in a low voice he was mere inches away from Paul who was now fully against the wall

"I see there is still some bitterness" Paul said nudging his way away from Punk "Look this hostile attitude of yours is going to have to change if you expect to raise a child properly" that was it. Punk's fists were already clenched and as he went to swing he felt someone grab his arm he looked over and saw the very large Big E Langston holding him back.

"This is when you run off" Dolph Ziggler informed Paul who gave one last look at Punk who still had a murderous glare on him. He decided to take the opportunity to rush down the hallway. That's when Big E let Punk go

"You should have let me hit me" Punk said to Big

"He's not worth it" Dolph told Punk "He's looking to get hit in the face"

"And I'm more then happy to make his wish come true" Punk shot back at Dolph

"He just wants you in trouble" Dolph told him coolly

"Well I slapped him around a few months ago, I attacked Brock Lesnar with a chair backstage as well and oh I was arrested last week and didn't even get a fine so the least of my worries is getting suspended for hitting Paul" Punk told the younger superstar "How is this your business anyway?"

"I'm just looking out for the guy who I'm going to be working with" Dolph said to him both didn't realize that Big E walked away leaving the two alone

"One thing you'll learn about me kid is that I don't need anyone looking out for me" Punk told him with a sarcastic grin

"Look I just want to let you know that even though we have had our difference I'm really looking forward to working with you. You're a top guy here and I want to have a good run with you" Dolph admitted and Punk nodded. At least Dolph knew respect and he couldn't hate the guy, he really did look out for AJ and was always respectful to her

"We'll have a good story" Punk assured him sighing a bit "You're good. Just don't expect me to go easy on you"

"I think I could keep up" Dolph replied sarcastically "And congratulations" Punk looked at him oddly at first "AJ told me because of the sudden story change"

"Oh right" Punk said remembering AJ had told him she felt she owed it to Nick to tell him the truth "Thanks" he muttered "I'll see you next week"

"Oh and one more thing" Dolph said stopping Punk before he went back into his locker room "Don't expect me to go easy on the microphone with you" Punk couldn't help but let out a laugh

"I'm not worried" Punk said still laughing and full of confidence


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

AJ was backstage in her locker room doing some last minute touch-ups on her 'Love Bites' shirt she was going to be wearing tonight. It was going to be a cut and dry promo with Dolph to further his feud with Punk. For the first time since she started with the company or wrestling for that matter she didn't want to be here tonight. She was up sick for most of the night and morning. Who knew morning sickness was really around the clock for some women? All she wanted to do was eat but she knew how that would end and it seemed like nothing agreed with her. It was evident in her face on how sick she was, the make-up artists were going to have to do their best tonight.

"Hey" Punk said entering the locker room and handed her a bottle of water

"Thanks" AJ mumbled weakly taking the water from him

"This is ridiculous AJ you're not feeling well just tell them" he insisted looking down at her

"I can do this" AJ defended "I'll be out there for ten minutes the most"

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself" Punk noted, concern laced his voice

"I'm not" AJ said flashing him a reassuring smile

"AJ-" Punk started

"It's fine" AJ said abruptly cutting him off "I'm fine. And after my segment we'll leave I promise"

"Alright" Punk said giving in but he still wasn't content with the outcome "Anything I can do?"

"No it'll pass" AJ told him with a smile. Ever since finding out she was pregnant he was extra attentive to her. Not that he wasn't always, but she could really get used to the idea of him waiting on her hand and foot constantly. She looked down at her freshly cut shirt and frowned

"What is it?" he asked noticing the displeasure in her eyes as she crinkled her nose at the clothing in front of her

"I won't be able to fit into there for too much longer" She said sadly "Or ever again" she said with widened eyes

"Don't be ridiculous after the baby is born you can go back to cutting up all your clothes" Punk said taking a seat on the couch putting on the TV

"What if I never get back down to this size?" She questioned lashing her head to face him from her position, horror written over her face "Some women just can't bounce back. You're going to think I'm ugly" Punk eyed her carefully, he had been warned about the hormones and he knew he had to choose his words very carefully

"I would never think you were ugly" Punk told her coolly hoping that would end the conversation

"You say that now because you have to" AJ shot back at him causing him to flinch at her tone "But when I'm at home taking care of the baby I'm not going to have time to workout as much as I used to and you're going to be on the road with all these beautiful women who will be throwing themselves at you and you're going to realize that the last thing you need is an ugly wife holding you back" his face remained hard through out the entire rant but once she finished he couldn't resist letting out a laugh that just infuriated her more "It's not funny!"

"It's very funny" Punk chuckled shaking his head

"You're not denying it" AJ pointed out

"Do I really have to?" Punk questioned raising an eyebrow "But if for some reason it makes you feel better everything you just talked about will never happen. You are my wife and that's that"

"Ok" AJ said with a soft nod seemingly accepting his response

* * *

The bell had rung and Dolph Ziggler's hand was raised in victory. He had just beaten Antonio Cesaro in a match and was in the ring celebrating with Big E. Right on cue AJ made her way down the ramp with her title on her shoulder and microphone in hand. Not to sound arrogant (maybe Punk was rubbing off on her after all) but the promo was great. She pleaded with Dolph to take her back, which he refused. And to add more fire to the upcoming story took a few more shots at Punk. Everyone seemed happy with the scene except for Antonio. His match was unexpectedly cut short to make time for the new added in promo. Kaitlyn's former pursuer was very frustrated. And he made sure everyone heard it backstage.

"This is ridiculous!" Antonio yelled at one of the writers "Why are my matches being cut short to make room for talking? Last time I checked this was wrestling not a soap opera!"

"You know how it is" the writer shrugged simply "You have a problem with it I suggest you try to get in touch with Mr. Levesque or his wife"

"How am I supposed to do that!" he shouted causing the writer to flinch at the tone of his voice "They don't want to talk to me!"

"What's going on?" Dolph questioned with AJ and Big E right behind him. "Was there a problem with the match?" he questioned Antonio narrowing his eyes at him

"A problem with the match?" Antonio mocked "What match? It was over in less then six minutes! But yet you were out there for another ten minutes" Dolph just nodded

"What's the problem then?" Dolph questioned rolling his shoulders

"Nick" AJ mumbled into his ear

"The problem is I'm not getting my due" Antonio shot back at him "I've been working my butt off in the company for years and the longer I'm here the less time I get"

"So why don't you stop your bitching and whining and do something about it?" Dolph challenged

"Well maybe if I was as friendly as you are with the former champs wife I'd be getting more air time" he said shooting daggers towards AJ who just glared back

"Or maybe if you had a better attitude you would get that air time you so desperately want?" Dolph questioned with a smirk

"I doubt that" Antonio spat back "Let me ask you Nick, how much truth was there to those photographs Paul Heyman took a few weeks back? Is that where this push came from? Is little ms. AJ whispering in the ears of the McMahons for ya?"

"Hey!" AJ shouted stepping in front of Dolph who tried to pull her back but she shrugged him off "Nick is where he is today because he has been with this company for almost eight years and has worked his butt off to be here! So don't you dare try to belittle his achievements or his long over due push he is getting right now!" Dolph and Big E both couldn't help but smirk at the petite Diva sticking up for Dolph at the moment. "Any maybe just maybe you're not getting the time on TV you want because you're simply not good enough" she added drawing out the last few words. She watched as Antonio's eyes flared up in anger, Dolph gingerly pushed AJ behind him

"April" the familiar voice of CM Punk caught the attention of all four people. AJ looked past Antonio's shoulder and saw her husband casually leaning against the wall "She has some mouth on her doesn't she?" Punk asked Antonio with a laugh as he walked towards the group slapping Antonio on the shoulder putting extra strength into just to leave a sting

"She really does" Antonio agreed glaring at Punk's amused face

"That's why I love her" Punk sighed looking over to her "Good promo out there guys" Punk said to Dolph, Big E and AJ with a smile "I was impressed and I don't impress easily, wouldn't you agree?" he asked looking at Antonio

"What?" he asked confused

"Don't you think they did a great job?" Punk questioned clearly teasing the superstar who Punk knew wouldn't mouth off to him

"Sure" Antonio muttered

"Tell them" Punk encouraged nodding his head in the direction of his wife, Dolph and Big E. Antonio just looked puzzled "Tell them what a great job they did, there's no shame in it" Antonio eyed Punk, the threat was not lost on Antonio at all. Just by looking at his body language and listening to the tone of his voice he knew there was no getting out of it.

"Great job" Antonio told them sarcastically then turned and headed down the hall

"You weren't all that bad either! You know from the four minutes you were on!" Punk shouted after him but he kept on walking

"You're the best" AJ smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek "Can we go to the bus now?" she was still under the weather and was just ready to get out of here already

"Yea I have to meet with Stephanie about next week it shouldn't take long" Punk said to her

"I'll walk you to your bus" Big offered and AJ smiled

"Walk me?" AJ questioned tapping her chin as Punk watched curiously. Then he saw Big E kneel down and AJ climb on his back

"Be careful" Punk mumbled nervously as he watched Big E give his wife a piggy back ride down the hall

"They always do that" Dolph said to Punk who nodded "She's gotten a little spoiled with it"

"Great" Punk said just imagining when she's eight months pregnant and expecting him to carry her to the bus "That'll be fun when she's further along"

"You didn't have to intervene with Antonio" Dolph informed Punk "I would have handled it"

"I saw you were" Punk shrugged. He had been carefully watching the entire altercation but didn't want to butt in. Even with his crude remarks about AJ it wasn't his fight. But once AJ started getting too mouthy and probably escalating a fight between Dolph and Antonio he felt he had to step in and repair some of the damage. "Consider us even from last night"

"Fair enough" Dolph said with a nod

"Punk I thought we had a meeting ten minutes ago" Stephanie said forcing a smile heading towards him

"Whoops" Punk smirked

* * *

Big E carefully placed AJ back on the ground once they reached her bus.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for some food?" AJ asked her friend

"Nah just get some rest you look like you need it" Big teased

"Thanks" AJ mumbled. The doors were already open and with one last wave she headed onto the bus. She saw who she believed to be the driver Dave in the backroom

"Dave?" AJ asked walking towards him "Are you ok?"

"AJ" he said turning to face her and she froze in place it wasn't Dave but Scott Page.

"How did you get on here?" AJ questioned nervously inching backwards

"Stop inching away" Scott demanded "I just want to talk"

"Get off the bus before Phil gets back here" AJ said to him "I can't promise he won't hurt you if he finds you here"

"He got lucky last week" Scott scoffed with shrug

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked sadly "Just leave me alone"

"I really wish I could and I have tried" Scott confessed "I just can't get you out of my head. How is it possible that you keep having all these great things happen to you and I'm just stuck?" he asked her but she remained silent "I mean getting to the WWE was one thing I had moved on accepted it. Then you went off and married one of the top guys, you're featured on both shows weekly, you have a belt and now a baby on the way? How could you leave me behind? Better question is how could you drag my name down so you could move up?"

"You did that to yourself" AJ let out quietly

"No you did it!" Scott shouted causing AJ to jerk back more "See what you do to me? I didn't want to fight"

"Then just go" AJ said to him "I promise I won't tell anyone you were here"

"Do you know how difficult it was to get here April?" Scott questioned "I have to wear a wig and sneak around! You took everything from me including my identity. Do you know what it's like to walk down the street and have people shout horrible things at you because your ex went on national TV and lied about you?"

"They weren't lies" AJ told him softly "And I didn't say anything that was all Paul Heyman"

"Damn it April! Take some responsibility for your actions!" He shouted grabbing her arm roughly and tugging her close to his body  
"I'm really not feeling well" AJ said weakly trying to pull away

"Boohoo" Scott mocked "I haven't felt well in months! I can't get a job! My friends won't even talk to me!"

"Maybe it's more your personality" AJ couldn't help but let that comment slide but winced when the hand around her arm got tighter "You're hurting  
me!" she shouted finding some energy to try and pull away but she knew she couldn't do much, she didn't want to risk falling

"I want an apology from you" Scott said in a low dangerous voice. His face was only inches away from hers "And I want it now"

* * *

Triple H was in the back talking to one of the producers when Bill approached him

"We've got a problem Paul" the loyal and older security guard informed one of his bosses "And it can't wait"

"What?" Triple H asked excusing himself from the producer

"Scott Page is here" Bill told him bluntly

"What? Where is he?" he asked in a low angry tone

"We were looking back at one of the cameras and saw come in. But he was wearing a wig, hat and a security outfit we don't know where he went after that" Bill admitted

"No one leaves or enters this building" Triple H ordered "Where's AJ?"

"I don't know" Bill shrugged "I ran by her locker room but it was empty maybe her and Punk left for the night"

"Punk is in a meeting with Stephanie" Triple H informed him then ran his hand over his head.

"I'm heading back to the camera room we'll find him" Bill assured him literally raced down the hall. Triple H spotted Dolph Ziggler out of the corner of his eye and headed for him

"Nick" he said grabbing his arm "Where's AJ? Have you seen her?"

"Not since after the segment. She was going back to her bus-" Dolph told him but couldn't even finish his sentence before Triple H abruptly turned down the hall and ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

* * *

"I'm sorry" AJ said as tears started to fall from her eyes "I'm so sorry"

"You don't mean it!" Scott shouted shaking her violently "Why can't you ever do anything right!"

"Please I'm really not feeling well" AJ repeated

"What is the baby making you sick?" Scott mocked "It makes me sick too! The thought of you being able to bring a child into this world while you're still one. You just flushed you're entire career down the drain because you couldn't keep your pants on! What I wouldn't give to have your opportunity and here you are typical selfish April willing to dump it all. And you have the nerve to say I've made mistakes!"

"Hey my baby isn't a mistake!" AJ shouted, venom in her eyes. She wasn't sure what came over her

"Oh it's a mistake alright" Scott said with a laugh "I don't know if I feel worse for you who has to give up all this for it or that poor kid who is going to be raised by a selfish lying whore and a lunatic of father. This kid doesn't stand a chance just do it and yourself a favor and end it before it's too late" he seethed. He was waiting for AJ's tears but instead was stunned when AJ quickly pulled away from him and started slapping and scratching him in the face. He used as hands as a shield but that wasn't good enough.

"Don't ever talk about my child!" She shouted continuing her assault

"You're still a crazy bitch!" he yelled pulling himself together trying to grab her arms, she jerked away from him again and this time stumbled and fell to the floor of the bus. Scott looked down stunned and surprised.

"Hey!" Triple H shouted causing Scott to turn and see him standing at the entrance and the only exit from the bus. He took a chance and tried to race past him but Triple H grabbed a hold of him but Scott fought back. Triple H's first instinct was to chase after him but he saw AJ on the ground and decided to make his way towards her.

Scott Page ran down the steps of the bus and had a clear passage to his rental car but was taken by surprise when he was tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw the blonde 'show stopper' himself on top of him. Him and Dolph rolled around fighting for a few minutes but he got a cheap shot in on him and tried to take off running again. But as he looked towards his car he noticed he and Dolph and caused quit the scene and many people were making there way over towards them. He quickly tried to catch his breath and turn in the opposite direction but Dolph pulled him back down again

"Where are you going!" Dolph shouted getting a hold on him

"Get off of me!" Scott shouted trying to get out of the tight hold

* * *

Inside Stephanie's office her and Punk were just about finishing up their meeting. He was pleased as to where the story was going.

"So I'll see you Monday" Stephanie said to him and he nodded "And please make sure AJ gets some rest the poor thing looked exhausted tonight"

"One thing I've learned over the last week of her being pregnant is to not comment on how she looks ever" Punk told her seriously and Stephanie let out a laugh

"She's already at that stage huh?" Stephanie questioned "I hate to break it to you but it only gets worse"

"I can't wait" Punk mocked as Bill walked into the office without even knocking, the look of urgency on his face alarmed Stephanie

"We were in a meeting" Stephanie told him

"We've got a problem in the parking lot" Bill told her and nervously glanced at Punk who noticed and stood out of his chair. "Scott Page made it into the lot and onto one of the buses" he told Stephanie but Punk didn't wait to hear anymore and he raced out of the office and down the hall ignoring everyone who watched curiously

* * *

When Punk made out back the lot was already filled with police officers and even ambulances. He looked around and saw AJ lying on a stretcher and raced towards her.

"Sir you can't come back here-" one of the officers started but Punk ignored him and headed towards his wife

"AJ" he said and was relieved when she seemed fine

"Hey I'm ok" she assured him "This is just a precaution" she told him

"What happened?" he asked her then looked over and saw Triple H making his way over

"Scott Page was on the bus waiting for me after the show" AJ told him and Punk shook his head in surprise "We got into an argument and I fell, I feel fine but they want to take me in just to make sure"

"Where is he?" Punk questioned looking up at Triple H

"Getting read his rights" Triple H told him hoping that would calm down the easily angered superstar but he knew it really wouldn't. He watched as Punk looked around and found Scott Page being placed in the back of a police vehicle and ran towards him

"Hey!" Triple H shouted trying to grab on to him

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Punk shouted but felt more arms grab him and a few officers stepped in his path but that didn't stop him from trying to get through them all "You better hope they lock you up Page!" he yelled not caring that he was making threats in not only in front of other superstars but cops as well "Pray when you go back to the station that I can't get to you!"

"That's enough" Triple H warned in a low voice his ear "There are cops here and AJ needs you" he reminded him "Your baby needs you, you're going to be a father- calm down" after a few more moments of eyeing Scott Page who was also glaring at Punk he shook off the people holding him back and headed back towards AJ.

* * *

At the hospital Punk was waiting in the waiting room nervously playing with his fingers and looking down at the floor. How could he be so careless as to let AJ get on the bus by herself? How could he live with the guilt if something happened to her or their baby? He hated to even think at a time like this Paul Heyman was right; he was and always be a selfish punk. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts and remain positive for AJ. As he was looking down he saw a pair of feet that stopped in front of him and looked up and saw Dolph Ziggler standing in front of him.

"How is she?" Dolph asked with a voice laced with sympathy

"I don't know yet" Punk muttered running his hand over his hair "She said she wasn't in pain but I really don't know how this all works" Dolph just nodded his head not sure what to say "What are you doing here?" Punk asked noticing the lump on his head

"I saw Page trying to make a run for it and we brawled it out" Dolph admitted casually not wanting to get into too many details

"You get hurt?" Punk questioned

"Nah I didn't want to come down but the police convinced me to so they could put it all in their report" Dolph shrugged "The more evidence against this guy the better, right?"

"Yea" Punk said with a nod

"I've got to go I have a flight but let me know how AJ is" Dolph said and Punk nodded

After a ten more agonizing minutes that felt like hours the doctor came out to get Punk.

"Mr. Brooks?" She asked waving him towards her and he followed her into the exam room AJ was in. He looked over at her face and saw she seemed relieved.

"Everything ok?" he asked nervously looking from AJ and then to the Doctor

"Yes your wife and child are in perfect health" the doctor promised with a smile

"See? I told you I was fine" AJ smiled extending her hand to Punk who took it and lifted her hand up and kissed it

"Does she need to be on bed rest or anything?" Punk asked the doctor and AJ couldn't help but roll her eyes at him

"No" The doctor said with a laugh "Mrs. Brooks is in a hundred percent health and so is the child whatever she is doing is fine" she assured Punk who nodded "I'll give you two a few minutes before the officers come in and take your statement" the doctor smiled then left the room. Punk rolled over a chair and sat next to AJ

"Did they get him?" AJ asked him. She was so caught up in worry and people attending to her in the parking lot she wasn't sure what happened with Scott.

"Yea he was arrested" Punk said softly "He's not going to a problem anymore"

"He was so angry" AJ admitted "He said the most awful things"

"Don't even think about it anymore" Punk told her. He wasn't sure he even wanted to hear the things he said to her because his anger was already at an all time high and was having a hard enough time containing it as it was.

"How long do you think he's going to stay locked up for?" AJ questioned

"I don't know" Punk admitted "But it won't matter because we won't have a problem getting that restraining order anymore"

"Good" AJ said letting out a breath

"Are you sure you're ok?" Punk asked studying her face

"It's just so surreal you know?" she started "I mean you read about these things and see it on TV but I never thought I would be in-trapped on a bus by some lunatic before. I think I'm still in shock"

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you to the bus" he told her still holding onto her hand "It was stupid"

"How were you supposed to know he was on there?" AJ asked "And it's fine. No harm done"  
"I wish I was able to think that way" Punk admitted as AJ frowned at him

"It's ok" AJ promised giving his hand a tight squeeze "But after I get out of here I really don't want to get back on the bus, could we just get a hotel room for the night?"

"Whatever you want" Punk promised

"I'm glad you said that because my stomach is starting to feel better and I really want ice cream" AJ said seriously. Punk couldn't help but smirk at her "And a hamburger with fries"

"Ok I'll pick up dinner and ice-cream" Punk promised

"No the dinner is ice-cream and the dessert is the burger in fries" AJ told him seriously and he just nodded along with her.

* * *

Punk stayed in the room while she gave a very detailed play by play of her altercation with Scott Page. She remembered every hateful word and even described the deranged look in his eyes. He couldn't help but proud of the women he married. It wasn't too long ago she was terrified of this man and now he got to listen as she stood up to him. After giving her statement he took her to eat and watched her eat her ice-cream and burger and fries. Then he watched her eat his dinner because truth be told he had no appetite at all. He was still so angry on the inside and she knew it was killing him on the inside. They headed to a hotel for the night.

"That was so good" AJ said with a smile walking into the room

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Punk smirked "Actually I'm glad the baby enjoyed and you haven't thrown it up yet"

"Give her time" AJ said playfully patting her stomach. She was still set on the fact that they were having a girl. "I'm not even tired anymore"

"Bed" Punk told her firmly "I did everything you asked but you honestly need to get some rest now"

"Fine" AJ sighed unzipping her bag then gave Punk a crooked smile "I left my pj's on the bus"

"Here" he said unzipping his bag and pulling out a pair of sweats and band t-shirt

"Thanks" She smiled grabbing them from him. She loved his clothes, whenever she had the chance to sleep in them she took it. Why were his clothes more comfortable then her own? She started shimmed out of her pants and pulled her top up over her head and froze when she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Hand marks on her body from Scott Page were very present. He had grabbed her arms, shoulders and wrist so harshly she knew they would bruise. She couldn't stop looking at herself. She was remembering all that time years ago she would have to cover up those marks. She thought those days were done and over with.

"AJ?" Punk questioned from the corner of the room. He saw she was frozen in place but couldn't see what she was looking at exactly "AJ?" he asked again then decided to walk towards her to see what had paralyzed her. It paralyzed him as well. He saw the dark red finger marks slowly changing color. He could feel the rage inside of him slowly start to boil over but he knew this wasn't about him or how felt, his main concern and job was to help his wife. He bit his bottom lip and pulled himself out of his own thoughts "It'll heal" he said standing behind her and looking into the mirror at her. He gingerly ran his hands up and down her marked arms

"It never heals" AJ said shaking her head. Punk eyed her reflection carefully trying to decide what to say next to help her. He wasn't even sure there was anything to say. Instead of speaking he moved slightly and lifted her arm and examined the marks then slowly lowered his head and kissed the marks. AJ closed her eyes tightly and let the tears roll down her cheek as Punk continued to comfort her. Once he was finished he stood in front of her to block her view from the mirror.

"Thank you" AJ sighed tilting her head as Punk used his thump to wipe away her tears

"You're welcome" he said pulling her into a kiss

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! Let me know what you thought of the newest chapter :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

The night had been rough for both AJ and Punk. She was a lot more shaken then Punk had originally thought. He held her close the entire night. She would curl further into him as the night went on in an attempt to feel safe, protected. Eventually she had fallen asleep with her cheeks still wet from tears and eyes swollen. Punk on the other hand didn't sleep one wink. On nights like these he would go for a run to clear his head but not last night. He had stayed in the same position for the night careful not to disturb AJ from her sleep. Occasionally he would hear either his phone or hers vibrate. He was sure word had gotten around to everyone on what went down but he wasn't ready to talk about it. And we could he even say? He wasn't there and that's what was really killing him. His inability to protect his wife once again and now his own child. But he couldn't let AJ see how torn up about this he really was, he wanted her to move on from this and he would help in anyway possible even if it meant swallowing his own feelings. He saw the sun creeping through the curtains of the hotel room and was relieved AJ was still sleeping. They had nowhere to be not that he cared because he wasn't waking her up for anything. After a few more hours he felt her stir in his arms but he kept his grip. She lazily opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked in a quiet voice as she fought to keep her eyes open

"Yea" he muttered looking down at her

"You're a terrible liar" she smirked as she felt him run one of his hands through her hair "What time is it?" she asked him

"Don't know, doesn't matter" Punk told her plainly "Sleep as long as you want"

"I'd love that" she smiled "But your daughter has other plans, she's hungry and wants me to get up and pee" she pulled herself away from Punk and stretched before slipping out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. Punk took the opportunity to pick up his phone. He had 22 missed phone calls and 18 messages. He didn't even bother to check any of them before placing his phone back down. A few minutes later AJ emerged.

"Feeling better?" He asked her

"Yea a little" she shrugged and forced a smile "What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine" He said to her as she tilted her head

"Give me a little bit more credit then that Phillip" she scolded using his full name to prove she meant business

"Really I'm fine" Punk promised

"I don't think I could stand it if you blamed yourself for any of this" AJ said biting her lower lip "This is not your fault, any of it"

"AJ-" Punk started but AJ wasn't finished yet.

"This is on me. This is my past that came back to bite me in the ass and you're the innocent bystander not the other way around" AJ said pointing at him "And if anyone in this entire mess should be sorry it's me. And most importantly you shouldn't hide your feelings about it. If you're mad like I know you are then get mad! I'm not going to break or anything I can take it."

"You think I'm mad at you?" Punk asked pointing at her

"I sure as hell would be" AJ shot back at him placing her hands on her hips "I can't travel with you all clamed up like this so if you something to say I want you to say it"

"April" Phil warned narrowing his eyes "Now isn't the time" he really didn't want to push this any further. He was angry and frustrated and AJ knew it and she also knew all the right buttons to push.

"No Phil let it out!" AJ yelled "Tell me how you feel about Scott attacking me on our bus! The bus that we spend more time in then our own home! Tell me how mad you are that you jumped the gun and married a weak woman who couldn't defend herself as a child and still can't to this day! Tell me how mad you are that you got me pregnant and now there's nowhere to go!"

"I'm not mad at you!" Punk shouted which quickly stopped AJ's rant "I'm mad at me and you know why!" he said hopping out of the bed and pointing at her "I'm mad that I have this tough guy persona but yet hasn't been able to protect his wife once!" He said holding up one finger "I'm mad that I failed you and before this kid is even out of the womb I failed her as well because no matter how many promises I make and no matter how much I mean it I still can't follow through! We've been married for months now and I still haven't done one thing right! I'm going to be a bigger disappointment then my own parents were!" he was right in her face letting it all out, just like she had hoped and she had taken in every word.

"You're not a disappointment" AJ told him sternly "And you're certainly not going to be a disappointment to our daughter because you are better then that and you damn well know it"

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do" Punk said in a softer tone

"Or maybe I know you a lot better then you think" she countered folding her arms and arching a brow

"I don't want to fight" Punk sighed running his hand over his head

"What do you want?" she asked stepping towards him looking up at him with innocent eyes. He cupped her face and pulled her into a soft kiss. At least it started off soft but both had a lot of tension and frustration that had been building for days now. Both used each other to forget.

* * *

A few hours later they were getting ready to leave the hotel. Packing up what few things they had bought up with them. They were both feeling better but Punk still had a ton of regrets he was mulling over through his head. A knock at the door jolted AJ, which didn't go unnoticed by Punk who walked towards the door and peeked through the peephole. He opened the door to reveal the police officer on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Punk questioned not really wanting to deal with any more cops. He has had more then his fill these last two weeks.

"Mr. Brooks" The officer replied politely stepping in "Mrs. Brooks"

"Is everything alright?" AJ questioned folding her arms and waited as Punk walked over and took a protective stance next to her

"Yes but we need you to come back down to the station" he told her and AJ instantly felt her blood pressure rise

"What for?" Punk spoke up "She said what she had to say it's done"

"We have a few more questions" the officer insisted trying to keep his cool but Punk's tone wasn't helping much

"She's pregnant and tired" Punk shot back at him "You have what you need so go do your job"

"Phil" AJ mumbled trying to ease the situation "We'll be back down there as soon as possible" Punk sighed with annoyance

"Very well" the officer smiled at her then walked to the door and Punk followed

"You couldn't have just called?" Punk questioned not willing to let this go

"Tried to, both your phones went to voicemail" the officer shrugged then left the room.

"It's fine" AJ insisted to Punk "It won't take long"

"Yea" Punk mumbled

* * *

At the Police station AJ was taken into a Detectives office while Punk lounged around the waiting area.

"Hey you're CM Punk!" a younger officer shouted filled with excitement "I'm a huge fan"

"Yea" Punk mumbled, not really in the mood for any of this "Nice to meet you" he forced out shaking the younger man's hand

"I heard about that craziness last night but didn't believe it until I saw you here! And that guy from the show in lock up" the officer whose tag read Diaz

"He still here?" Punk asked him raising an eyebrow

"Yea they're about to transfer him to county though" Diaz informed him

"Can I see him?" Punk asked as Diaz immediately looked uncomfortable

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Diaz stated scratching the back of his head "We were told no one but his attorney could see him and if I let you in there and he gets hurt it will be on me"

"I wouldn't do that" Punk assured the nervous rookie "I just want to talk to him" he told him simply. Punk watched as the young man looked around the squad room.

"You promise?" Diaz asked clearly not wanting to disappoint his idol

"You have my word" Punk promised. He then followed Diaz as he waked over to a small office and watched him open the door

"They need you upstairs to sign off on his transfer papers" Diaz told the other officer who was with Scott Page "I'll stay with him"

"Sure" the officer said leaving the office not noticing Punk tucked off to the side. Diaz nodded his head for Punk to follow him in.

"I can't leave you alone with him" Diaz told him sternly and Punk just nodded. With his words Scott Page looked up and let out a sigh seeing Punk enter the office. He was handcuffed to the table and took a seat across from him at the table. If he didn't feel so much anger towards this man Punk would have laughed at him. He looked absolutely miserable.

"What do you want?" Scott said letting out a breath

"What do I want?" Punk questioned narrowing his eyes at the man sitting across from him "You attacked my family and you want to know what I want?"

"I didn't touch her" Scott's tone was pretty dull and empty, he just didn't seem to care "The clumsy bitch fell"

"Did she fall into your hands? I saw the bruises!" Punk shouted

"I just wanted an apology- this has all been blown way out of proportion" Scott insisted

"You wanted AJ to apologize to you? For what?" Punk asked but wouldn't let Scott answer "For basically keeping you as a prisoner when you were young and alone? Abusing you mentally and physically for a year? Attacking you repeatedly at live events? Sending you gifts and approaching your friends? Cornering you on a bus and scaring you to death? Oh wait that was just some of the torture you inflicted on her- silly me"

"Look you don't know her" Scott said slowly "She did this on purpose! If I would have gotten a new contract elsewhere I could have forgiven her for everything but she went on national TV and humiliated me and attacked my character. I couldn't even get a job at a fast food chain!"

"Well don't worry because people will be lining up to give you a job once they read how you attacked a young pregnant women" Punk scoffed

"I didn't touch her!" Scott shouted standing up, his chair hitting the floor in the process but Punk didn't even blink "I never touched her! All these lies are ruining me!"

"You really do have some anger management issues don't you?" Punk asked with half a smirk "That's alright so do I" the last line was delivered in a low and dangerous tone that sent shivers up Scott Page spine "Difference between us is I know where to direct it. And if for some extremely lucky reason you get to walk on this I'm going to be directing a lot of anger towards you. If you send her flowers, a card, a note- I don't care what it is I'm going to find you" Punk and Scott were both looking each other dead in the eyes "Unlike you I've learned from my mistakes and letting you get near her again is never going to happen. When we fought at the pay-per view that was work but I promise you meeting me outside of the ring is going to be the worst thing you have ever done. I will break bones you didn't even know you had"

"I can take you" Scott smirked

"I doubt that" Punk shot back "I've got a lot to fight for. Like my wife and child and you have nothing and with this latest stunt I'm assuming you will have even less"

"You don't scare me" Scott replied simply as Punk shot up out of his seat and leaned across the table to be eye level with Page

"I should" he seethed out but before anything could happen Diaz tugged on his shoulder

"You need to leave now before the my superior comes in" he pleaded with Punk who kept his eyes cast on Scott's cold empty ones for another moment then turned and stormed out of the office

After another fifteen minutes AJ smiled as she walked towards Punk.

"All done?" he asked and she nodded

"All done" She confirmed grabbing his hand "You ok? You seem a bit tense"

"I just don't like police stations" He shrugged then turned towards officer Diaz and handed him a slip of paper "Next time we're in the area call this number and they'll set you up with some tickets, just tell them I gave you the number ok?"

"No that's alright" Officer Diaz smiled handing it back to him but Punk wouldn't accept it

"Keep it" Punk said giving him a nod then lead AJ out of the station

"What was that about?" she questioned

"He's a fan" Punk shrugged

* * *

A week went by and Monday was right around the corner. Vince had offered to give them the week but AJ insisted on coming back and starting this new story line before she started to show. It almost felt weird to her to be back because the halls of the WWE had been her safe place for so long and last week that was violated. Deep down she knew she was safe with Scott Page safely locked away but she was still shaky. The one thing Punk wasn't looking forward to was all the questions and stars they would be receiving so they made sure to arrive early enough to avoid most people and stay in the locker room it also helped that his return tonight was supposed to be a huge surprise and only the highest ranking officials knew about it.

To say AJ was nervous was an understatement. The news of the arrest was kept pretty quiet. The media picked up on Scott Page's arrest but the police didn't release details or AJ herself in the report. Obviously there had been rumors floating around about her involvement but no one had commented. She tried to rid her mind of all these thoughts as she watched at the curtain for her music. She clutched her Diva's championship belt that she would be surrendering Sunday at PayBack. Her task for the night was to go down to the ring and plead with Dolph who would then come out with Big E and insult AJ, all leading to Punk attacking Dolph during his main event at the end of the night. AJ wasn't the only one who felt uneasy about the show tonight, so did Dolph who really wasn't comfortable going out there and cutting a harsh promo on his pregnant friend who was just attacked last week but AJ assured him she'd be fine.

As her music played the crowd began to cheer for her which caught her by surprise. Maybe they did know? She thought to herself. The WWE universe never ceased to amaze her. No matter how hard Vince had tried they just couldn't pull the wool over their eyes. They knew the truth and they were showing her respect. She signaled for the microphone and before speaking to in the crowd's chants for just another moment. She smiled slightly then spoke.

"Thank you everyone" she said admiring the crowd "I really needed that" she smirked letting them know she was appreciative of the reception "After the week I had getting dumped by my Ziggy I have just been a wreck" she added shortly after to stay on script "I know I've made a lot of mistakes I've made in my many relationships I finally thought that I had found the right man" she admitted sadly "As you all witnessed last week Dolph broke my heart and-" before she could finish another voice chimed in

"Please stop!" the voice of Paul Heyman ringing through the arena. AJ stared at the man disbelievingly, was he really going to do this again? She watched as he entered the ring and smirked as the crowd booed him "I get you all hate me" Paul said annoyed to the rowdy crowd

"Paul this is my time" AJ shot at him

"Yes and I wanted to stop you before you did something stupid because I feel I at least owe you that much" Paul said looking at her "Can we really just forget the script for a minute? Break the fourth wall as Punk affectionately calls it?"

"Paul-" AJ started

"Please" Paul pleaded "I have sat back and watched this train wreck long enough!"

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked

"This thing with you and Dolph and Punk" Paul said tilting his head "It isn't as it seems"

"A lot of what's gone on these last few months are exactly how it seems" AJ said inching closer to Heyman "My hatred of you hasn't diminished at all over time. You are still a spotlight-stealing weasel! Now get out of my ring before I throw you out of it!"

"If I didn't know what I already know I would actually be mildly intimated" Paul smirked "Just put it out there AJ-" he started but was cut off by Dolph Ziggler's music. He wasn't supposed to come out until AJ had her promo but obviously creative didn't want Paul out here. Dolph headed down the ramp and into the ring and signaled for his own microphone.

"Paul if you don't mind I'd like to have a conversation with AJ" the Show off said to Heyman

"Don't mind me" Paul shrugged still standing in the ring.

"I mind you- very much" AJ said with anger growing in her voice

"AJ please" Paul pleaded with the younger diva "Think of your child" and with that the audience was silent "Oh I guess they didn't know"

AJ was reeling, another part of her personal life she wanted to keep to herself blurted out in front of a live audience on national TV with millions watching at home "What did you just say?" she questioned

Dolph didn't know how to handle the situation but knew he had to defuse the situation quickly "Look Paul I don't know what you think you have heard-"  
"Shut it" Paul said waving off Dolph's attempts "This has nothing to do with you"

AJ looked at Dolph who was now also starting to turn red "It's fine" AJ insisted to Dolph lightly pushing him away from Paul

"AJ you have an entire universe waiting for you to explain" Paul said to her "Tell everyone how you are with child and better yet tell them who the father is"

AJ bit her bottom lip holding in a breath. Part of her was hoping the music would hit and someone would come down who could shut Heyman up but nothing ever played and she was on the spot. It was Dolph who spoke up before anyone else "Let's be clear here on what is what" he said with a nervous laugh "I've been with AJ for months now. So if she is pregnant it would obviously be mine" he smirked as the crowd booed

Paul squinted his eyes at the heavyweight champion, part of him proud for trying to help out another part annoyed at him for interfering. "So who is it AJ? Is CM Punk the father of this child or could it possibly be your now ex Dolph Ziggler or another ex Scott Page?"

The mention of Scott Page's name sent shivers down her spine, she would in now way play the part of the possibility of Scott Page being the father of her child "How dare you!" AJ shouted dropping her microphone then stepped over to Paul and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. Paul stumbled to the floor rubbing his jaw, AJ went to go after him again as Dolph gingerly grabbed her around her hips and tugged her away. While doing that the familiar static played and CM Punk headed down the ramp. The crowd was thrilled, the 'CM Punk' chants could be heard from the outside. He stepped into the ring and headed towards Paul Heyman who quickly rolled out of the ring and ran to the back area. Punk watched as Paul ran away then turned to AJ and Dolph. They still had a story tell and they wouldn't let Paul ruin it. Punk grabbed Dolph's arm when he wasn't looking and quickly lifted him in the GTS and dropped him to the mat. He looked at AJ and then left without saying a word.

* * *

Punk was backstage as fast as possible and searching around the area for Paul Heyman.

"Punk" Triple H said walking towards him

"Where is he?" was all Punk asked

"He left" Triple H told him as Punk picked up a chair and threw into a wall

"Why is it you have absolutely no control over him?" Punk questioned "You rely on his scouting abilities so much that you let him run free?"

"He scouted you didn't he?" Triple H questioned raising an eyebrow

Punk sucked in a breath trying to clam himself down knowing with Paul already gone there wasn't much he could do at the moment. "We didn't want people to know yet, we wanted this kept to ourselves. Our entire relationship has been played out on TV like some soap opera. Then he has the nerve to suggest that Scott Page- the animal who assaulted my wife just last week could be the father of our child?"

"I would want to throw him threw a wall myself" Triple told him coolly "Any you'll get your chance I promise you"

Before Punk could respond AJ's angry voice erupted in the back "Where is he!" she screamed in almost the same manner as Punk. Triple H couldn't help but smile. Where they always this similar? He questioned to himself

"He left" Punk told her and AJ just shook her head

"I wish I could say I was surprised by this but I guess the only surprising thing is that it had taken this long for him to open his big mouth" AJ huffed folding her arms in displeasure "What are we going to do?"

"We'll work it" was all Triple H promised but even he wasn't sure what to do. What was done could not be undone now.

"You know when I spoke to Paul before the tour he seemed genuinely upset about this Scott Page thing and I bought into it thinking maybe just maybe he still had a heart but this just throws it all away" AJ said shaking her head, angry at herself for being so foolish

"AJ!" the voice of Kaitlyn shouted heading towards them "What the hell?"

AJ gave Kaitlyn a glance and knew she wouldn't get out of this. She turned and gave Punk a weak smile "I should go talk to her" she said to him.

"Go ahead" He said nodding towards Kaitlyn and AJ turned and met her down the hall

"We'll figure this out" Triple H assured the former champion "We'll make it right- better yet I'll see to it that I personally make this right for you"

"Heard that before" Punk muttered when Cena walked towards them

"Hey dad" Cena said casually earning a glare from Punk but all Cena could do was smile "I wasn't sure it was true but guessing by all this noise out here I guess it is. Congratulations" John extended his hand and Punk accepted "I like to pride myself as the person who helped you two make it official so I'm understandably insulted that I had to hear about it on TV" Cena teased

"We were planning on waiting a few more weeks" Punk sighed "It's bad luck to say anything now"

"Gotchya" John said with a nod "Leave it to Heyman. Oh by the way Kofi has been texting me. He wants to talk to you, said something about being on speed dial and this is the second time-"

Punk rolled his eyes. He forgot how mad Kofi was when he and AJ eloped and wasn't properly notified. He made a promise to one of his best friends right then and there he would be the first to hear of any other big news. "I'll take care of it" Punk told him

* * *

Punk and AJ decided to head out for some dinner with Kaitlyn and Seth. Both men still not thrilled with being in the same company of one another decided to go to appease the women in their lives. They found a quiet dinner where they were sure they wouldn't be bothered. The three of them ordered their modest food and watched in awe as AJ ordered hers

"I'm going to have an order of nacho's with cheese" She said running her finger over the menu then smiled "Then I'm going to have an order of chicken fingers and fries and a hamburger" she said then flipped the menu over. Punk's eyes widened with amusement when he realized she still wasn't done ordering "And for dessert I'd like to have a hot chocolate sundae with extra ice cream" she finished with a smile then handed the menu over to the waitress

"That it?" Punk teased

"I'm hungry" AJ defended "I'm feeding your child now, don't forget it"

"You ate like that before pregnancy don't use that poor baby as an excuse" Kaitlyn shot at her as AJ laughed "So be honest have you thought of any names yet?"

"Names? We just found out!" AJ said choking on the water she was sipping

"Like two weeks ago" Kaitlyn said to her "Seriously you've had to have given it some thought"

"Of course" AJ said with a smirk as Punk looked over at her

"Oh have you now?" Punk questioned. AJ hadn't mentioned any names to him

"I'm still really early into the pregnancy I don't want to jinx anything more then Paul Heyman already has" AJ muttered

"Don't let that idiot ruin your excitement" Kaitlyn smiled "Come on out with them"

"I was thinking Jean or Marie" AJ said as Punk let out a laugh

"What about Jubalee or Storm?" Punk said as AJ glared at him. He let out a laugh then continued "We're not naming our child after an x-men"

"First of all Jean and Marie are very common names" AJ reminded him

"They're also X-men" Punk said with a slow nod

"At least I went with Marie instead of Rogue which was my first choice" AJ informed him

"If it's a boy can we name him Gambit?" Punk teased

"She's not a boy so we don't even have to waste our time on that" AJ told him firmly

"You already know what you're having?" Seth asked surprised

"No she's guessing" Punk told him as AJ slapped his arm

"A mother knows" AJ scolded

"I don't know when my brother's wife was pregnant she swore it was going to be a girl. Didn't need or want the doctor to tell her differently. She went ahead and painted the nursery purple and filled it with dolls and butterflies and then when she gave birth guess what?" Seth asked AJ who already didn't like where this story was going

"It was a boy" Punk answered

"Yup" Seth nodded. "Had to change everything and think of a name last minute"

"Well I'm not her" AJ told Seth folding her arms "This in here" she said pointing to her still flat stomach "Is a little girl"

"We'll see" Punk smirked picking up his cup and taking a sip of his soda

"Let's bet on it then" AJ smirked wickedly at him "If she comes out as I know she will a perfect baby girl then you have to change all the diapers for the first week"

"And if I'm right?" Punk asked intrigued

"I'll let you pick the name if she happens to be a he" AJ offered. Punk extended his hand and she took it

"You've got a deal" Punk smiled

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's nice to know people are actually enjoying the story :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's nice to know how much some people really enjoy this story :) Anyways it's time to end this past arc and start a new one! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

It was AJ's favorite time of any of month, Pay-Per view Sunday. She used to get goose bumps as a child waiting for the show to air and that had not changed since she joined the company and started performing in the show herself. But tonight she wouldn't be fighting like she had been look forward to but instead dropping her title. The original story was to have AJ just not show for the match and have the title stripped from her but with Paul's latest antics everything had changed. Tonight would be a ten Diva battle royal to determine the new Diva's champion. AJ would be at ringside to watch the match. She was really excited for this baby and starting this new chapter but part of her was disappointed she had to give up her title so quickly. She frowned looked at the belt one last time.

"AJ?" Vince McMahon questioned, startling the young diva who slightly jumped at the sight of her boss

"Hi Mr. McMahon" AJ smiled hopping off the crate she was sitting on "What are you doing back here?" she asked looking around the loading area where she frequented to collect her thoughts

"I was about to ask you the same thing" The chairman smiled "I heard a rumor this is where you hide out" he said scrunching his nose around the area "Interesting"

"It's quiet" she shrugged slightly and Vince just nodded in approval

"I suppose it is. Anyway I'm here to talk to you about tonight" Vince smiled clasping his hands together

"Has there been a change?" AJ asked nervously

"A slight one yes" Vince smiled "It seems Mr. Heyman forced our hands with this storyline and we had to change some things around and bump some stories up. There's an idea I'd like to run by you"

"I'm all ears" AJ smiled

* * *

In his locker room Punk was tapping up his hands. He was about to make his in-ring return at Payback in his hometown of Chicago. The feud between himself and Dolph wasn't as hyped as he thought it would be. Just their brief interaction on Raw last Monday and on Smackdown Dolph officially challenged Punk to the match. It was of course a none-title match. The creative team wrote in an injury for Alberto who was supposed to get his rematch against Dolph at Payback but they felt Punk was the bigger draw for the show and he would be filling in for the 'injured' Alberto Del-Rio. Part of Punk felt bad, he knew what that felt like all too well but if there was one thing in this company he had learned was you could only look out for yourself.

"Hey" Big E Langston said walking into Punk's locker room

"Is he here?" Punk questioned the larger man who had become a friend of his

"I haven't seen him and I've asked around" Big E shrugged "I'm sure he's here the show is starting soon"  
Punk had tasked Big E Langston to find Paul Heyman for him, but since Monday night he hasn't seen him. Clearly Paul was avoiding Punk's wrath

"Great" Punk muttered

"Why don't you just let it go? It's over and done now. Nothing you say or do is going to change what Paul did Monday night" Big offered

"Because if I let Paul Heyman walk all over me then soon everyone will be" Punk told the rookie wrestler "Take this as a lesson, you never- ever let anyone get away with putting you down. You'll look weak and that will leave you vulnerable"

"So what are you going to do when you see Paul?" Big questioned

"Not sure yet" Punk said concentrating on his taped hands. AJ walked into the locker room and smiled at the sight of her friend Big E

"Hey Big" AJ smiled

"AJ" Big said eyeing the petite diva as Punk looked up and also looked at her

"I'm here too" Punk offered with a frown

"Hi baby" AJ smirked walking towards him and giving him a kiss "Be careful with him tonight" AJ warned her friend. She knew during the fight Big was supposed to attack Punk "If you hurt him I'll kick your ass"

"Trust me I don't want to mess with you" Big assured her with a laugh "I'll see you out there Punk" Big said then walked out of the locker room

"Are you ready?" AJ questioned

"Yea, hope I'm not too rusty though" Punk said looking up at her "I didn't train that much in my free time"

"You're the best in the world" AJ reminded him "You'll do great"

"I wish I shared your confidence" Punk muttered "Where have you been by the way?"

"Oh I was clearing my head a bit" AJ said placing her title belt down on the couch

"In the loading area?" Punk questioned and she nodded "I hate that you hang out there. Can't you hang out in the Diva's locker room or catering like a normal person"

"But I'm not normal" AJ reminded him then gave him a wicked smile "And that's why you love me"

"Yea that's the reason" Punk remarked sarcastically

"I also ran into Vince" AJ informed her husband perking his interest "We went over the plans for tonight"

"You're not getting involved" Punk warned his wife. He knew she knew better then to try to get physically involved with the battle royal or the fight he was having against Dolph later "I mean it AJ"

"Relax" AJ assured him "Future storyline discussion, a new chapter for me. He's trying to work out a way to keep me on TV. Turns out I'm a favorite" she smirked smugly. Punk couldn't hide his grin. He was defiantly rubbing off on AJ.

"So I've noticed. One of the top selling superstars surpassing all the Diva's and most of the male roster" Punk couldn't hide the fact that he was proud  
of her "So what's the plan?"

"Not sure yet" she said averting her eyes back over to her belt

"You're a terrible liar" Punk pointed out "You can't lie so I don't know why you bother trying. Just tell me"

"I can't I promised I'd keep it to myself until everything is finalized" AJ told him

"Ok" Punk said with a nod "Can you at least tell me I'm not going to hate it? It's not going to involve you being at ringside or anything will it?"

"No" was all AJ said then there was a knock at the door

"AJ you're up in five minutes" A producer shouted from the outside

"Coming!" AJ shouted back picking up her belt she gave Punk a quick kiss and headed to the door. Before she could leave he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you" Punk told her. He knew giving up her belt was killing her. "You made a hell of a champion and not far down the line you'll be back and holding that ugly butterfly belt again"

"Thank you" AJ said with a soft smile then left the room and headed out to the ring

* * *

AJ stepped out on stage and wasn't at all surprised when the crowd cheered her. The Chicago fans that were so loyal to Punk were in turn loyal to AJ. She headed down to the ring and grabbed a microphone. There were chants of 'thank you AJ'. Most of the fans assumed she'd be announcing her retirement. She soaked in the cheers for a few moments before beginning her completely unplanned speech.

"Before I hand off this title I want to just say how much holding it has meant to me. Those of you who know my story know how hard I fought to get here and winning this championship is something I never took lightly and I can only hope that even though my reign was short it was sweet and left an impression on this wonderful universe that I love dearly" she genuinely told the crowd "Obviously you all have questions and hopefully I'll be able to answer some. Yes I am pregnant and even though I love wrestling it's for the best well being of my child that I step away from the ring for a while. But that doesn't mean I'm going away. I'm not leaving the WWE nor do I have any intentions to do so in the future. The world has come a long way and it is possible to work and be a mom and I'm going to prove just that" she smiled "This isn't the end for me it's just the beginning" she finished and that's when the music of Stephanie McMahon blared threw the speakers and the vice president made her way down to the ring wearing a smile as she entered the ring and took a microphone.

"Let's hear it for AJ Lee!" Stephanie shouted as the crowd cheered "And AJ is right this isn't the end of her because there are changes coming and I'm excited to announce them now" she said to the crowd "Starting Monday night new and former General Manager of Raw AJ Lee will be taking her position back as the leader of WWE Raw" she informed the crowd "With the assistance of Brad Maddox I am sure they will take Raw to new heights" she smiled "Interm General Manager Vickie Guerrero will be moving to Smackdown" the crowd of course booed at the sound of Vickie's name "I speak for my father, husband and myself when we say welcome back AJ and thank you" Stephanie said as AJ nodded a thank you "With that being said let's get this battle royal started"

The battle royal featuring Nikki, Brie, Layla, Alicia, Cameron, Naomi, Natalya, Aksana, Beth and Kaitlyn went on for about ten minutes and at the end Kaitlyn's arm was raised and she was rewarded her Diva's championship that she had lost a few months back. AJ couldn't show it on camera but she was thrilled, if anyone had to have her title Kaitlyn was the right choice. AJ headed backstage and managed to catch up to Punk before his match.

"GM again huh?" Punk questioned raising an eyebrow

"They want to keep me featured regularly" AJ shrugged

"That was a nice speech you had out there" Punk said to her "You did good"

"Thank you" she smiled "Now go out there and kick Nick's ass"

"They don't call me Best In The World because of my dashing good looks" Punk teased

"Not arguing there" she teased back as Punk raised an eyebrow

"Punk you're up!" a producer yelled

"I love you AJ" AJ said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Be safe" she finished and watched him walk towards the stage. As soon as he was out of sight the crowd erupted. She had never heard a reaction like that in person from a live audience.

* * *

AJ headed down the hall and bumped into Vickie on her way back to the locker room to watch Punk's match.

"AJ" Vickie smiled giving her a hug "You did wonderful"

"Thank you" AJ smiled "Are you ok with all of this? They told me you were-"

"I asked to move to Smackdown" Vickie said cutting her off "It's a lighter travel schedule and I need that. I'm getting a little old for all this" she said with a laugh

"As long as you're ok with it" AJ insisted. Vickie was kind of the surrogate mom to all the Diva's and Superstars for that matter backstage. The last thing AJ would want to do is hurt her.

"I suggested it" Vickie confided "You're going to do great and you're going to prove that you can still work and have a family. Good luck and if you need anything call me" she said giving AJ another hug

"I will and thank you" AJ smiled pulling away.

Heading into her locker room she was surprised to find someone sitting on the couch she was planning on curling up on to watch the fight. But then again maybe she wasn't too surprised….

"Paul" AJ said threw gritted teeth "If you don't get out of here right now I am going to scream so loud that every superstar, security guard and worker in this arena are going to rush in here and believe me they will attack first and ask questions later"

"No need for the dramatics Mrs. Brooks" Paul smirked, relaxing further into the couch "I just came to congratulate you. Your success is at an all time high, one of the company's most popular Diva's in nearly a decade"

"I'm going to count to three" AJ warned shooting off one of her signature crazy glares

"I also want to apologize for Monday night, I didn't realize you and Phil were keeping your child a secret" Paul started

"One" AJ started the count

"It obviously wasn't my place to say anything" Paul offered

"Two" AJ said slowly clenching her fists at her side

"And bringing up Scott Page's name was really low even for me" Paul added

"Three" AJ finished and with the mention of Scott Page's name AJ ran towards her husband's former friend screaming and slapping at him.

"Would you-" Paul said standing up covering his head with his hands but AJ's assault didn't stop

"I hate you!" AJ screamed as she scratched and slapped at Paul over and over again "You tried to ruin my life! You hurt Phil!" she yelled still going to work

"AJ, AJ!" the voice of Daniel Bryan didn't stop her from the task at hand

"Get her off of me before I do!" Paul shouted still in a defensive position

"AJ you have to calm down" Daniel insisted pulling AJ from Paul as gently as possibly

"What the hell is going on?" Kaitlyn questioned entering the locker room with Brie not far behind

"I hate you!" AJ screamed again

"AJ stop it" Kaitlyn instructed leading her out of the locker room with the help of Brie

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked Paul "Are you really still this bitter you have to go after her still? They're married now Paul and have a baby on the way. I don't think it matters what you say or do anymore they're not ending anytime soon"

"I just came to-" Paul started

"-if you finish that sentence with apologize I'll knock you out" Daniel warned "You've done enough and I highly suggest you get out of here before Phil comes back here"

"Well I suggest you stay out of my business 'Dragon'" Paul mocked "This doesn't concern you"

"It certainly does. You used to be a respected name in this business and now you get your kicks out of going after your friend and his pregnant wife?" Daniel questioned

"There's a method to my madness I assure you" Paul smiled

"AJ please calm down" Kaitlyn said as she and Brie watched AJ shake her hands and move erratically around the locker room

"You shouldn't be getting this upset" Brie noted with concern on her face

"I hate him" AJ seethed looking down at the floor

"Then don't let him win" Kaitlyn shot at her friend "This is what he wants! He wants to be in the spotlight with Punk and using you to do it"

"I can't let that happen" AJ said shaking her head "I can't let him win"

"Yea so calm down" Kaitlyn said watching her friend as Brie stepped over with a bottle of water

"Don't you want to watch the fight?" Brie asked AJ pointing to the screen where Punk and Dolph were currently fighting

"Yea ok" AJ said finally taking a seat

"You need to be more careful AJ" Kaitlyn reminded her friend "If Paul wanted to he could have pushed you back and what if you fell? He could have hurt the baby"

"I know it was stupid" AJ bit back shaking her head "He just gets me so mad"

"You're going to have to learn to control that a bit" Kaitlyn said to her "This is really important"

"I know, I know" AJ defended

"Next time you want to hit someone just call me" Kaitlyn told her seriously

"Or me and I'll call Daniel" Brie chimed in with a smile

"Thanks" AJ said to them offering a weak smile

* * *

As soon as Punk's arm was raised in victory he headed to the backstage area. It was a good match and he didn't show the ring rust he was expecting (at least he was pretty sure he hadn't) but he was in pain. He took some shots to the ribs from both Dolph and Big E. And his knee was starting to sting. He limped through the curtain and was greeted by some of the producers who were complimenting the match.

"Hey!" the loud booming voice of Curtis Axel caught the attention of Punk who turned his head to see the young newcomer head straight towards him. Punk watched cautiously as he approached. He had never had any beef with Curtis but he was still working with Heyman, which didn't make him a friend "I am so sick of this crap with you and Paul!" he shouted "This is getting ridiculous! This is the second event in less then seven days Paul has been forced to leave before a show ends!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Punk said getting defensive and standing up as straight as he could with his bad knee in order to be eye level with Axel

"You attacking him is one thing but now your wife does it to? What is wrong with you people?" Curtis questioned "He's harmless! Which is more then I could say for you and your little sidekick"

"Again I'm not sure what you're talking about and I really don't give a crap because you lost at me at 'Heyman is harmless'" Punk replied coolly

"Oh please you call Paul a coward but it's you who sent your pregnant wife after him. I mean come on man!" Curtis shouted

"What do you mean AJ went after him?" Punk asked starting to get worked up

"In your locker room" Curtis said to him "He went in there to smooth things over and she jumped all over him like a bitch in heat!" the last comment earned Curtis a hard slap across the face from the former champion. Punk decided the conversation was over and headed towards his locker room. He opened the door and found AJ packing up her bag

"You looked great out there" AJ smiled walking towards him but was alarmed when Punk remained still

"What happened with Paul?" was all Punk said

"It's not a big deal" AJ insisted "We'll talk about it later"

"Now AJ" Punk demanded

"After my segment I came back here and found that walrus lounging around here like it was his locker room" AJ started to explain "He had the nerve to try and apologize but he was really just trying to get under my skin and I told him to leave and he wouldn't"

"So you attacked him?" Punk asked stunned

"I didn't really attack him" AJ said trying to ease his mind "I slapped him and possibly scratched his face a few times, Daniel came in and got rid of him"

"And you thought that was a good idea?" Punk questioned still surprised AJ would take such a risk "You can't go around hitting people AJ you don't know who will hit back!"

"I just wanted him to leave!" AJ yelled back

"You should have left!" Punk yelled matching her volume

"No this is our locker room and I will be damned if I ever give Paul Heyman that kind of satisfaction" AJ told him coolly folding her arms in a sign that she wasn't backing down. But either was Punk and she could tell by his eyes

"That was a stupid thing to do AJ" Punk informed in her a lower voice but his tone was still harsh "You could have gotten yourself or the baby hurt, don't you think before you act?"

"Clearly I don't" AJ shot back zipping up her bag and placing it over her shoulder "I'll see you back at the bus" she mumbled storming past him and out of the locker room

* * *

The night was a quiet one. Punk and AJ didn't talk for most of the night. Both still angry at one another and both too stubborn to be the first to apologize. Heading into Raw was filled with awkward silence and an all around uncomfortable vibe. You could cut the tension with a knife. They walked into the building together but feet apart.

"Hey AJ!" the cheerful voice of Brad Maddox stopped both Punk and AJ in their tracks and both turned to see the excited man standing behind them. "I was wondering if you wanted to go over a few things for tonight?"

"She's not really in a talking mood Brad" Punk said eyeing AJ who rolled her eyes at her husband then put on a smile for Brad

"I think that's a great idea" AJ said walking towards Punk removing her bag from her shoulder and placing it in Punk's hand "Would you mind bringing that back to the locker room?" she asked in a wickedly sweet tone filled with sarcasm. Oh how he loved her.

"Of course not dear it would be my absolute pleasure" Punk responded swinging her bag over his free shoulder matching her mocking tone

"Good boy" AJ mocked tapping him on the head and watched as he bit down on his lower lip to force himself for saying something he would regret. He rolled his neck in anger and watched as she skipped off with Brad Maddox

"She's mad at you" the voice of Triple H said behind Punk

"No I'm mad at her" Punk corrected

"I suggest you let her win this one" Triple H offered "She's highly emotional and it will only get worse the longer you drag this out"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Punk said annoyed

"Your mad she slapped Paul and you probably said something stupid to her- I've been there" Triple H reminded him "Just suck up your pride for once because that women is carrying your kid"

"Is there a reason you're here talking to me?" Punk asked wanting the subject changed.

"Yea it's about tonight I know originally you were supposed to be facing Big E but there's been a change. You'll be fighting Axel" Triple H told him as Punk squinted his eyes at his boss

"I told you I want nothing to do with Paul or any of his clients" Punk reminded him "Change it back"

"Paul Heyman has pissed off Vince and a lot of other high ups here. They want him punished and you'll be the one doing it threw Curtis Axel" Triple H informed him "You'll go out there and dominate the entire match"

"So to hurt Paul you're going to punish this young kid who doesn't know any better? And better yet you expect me to be the one to do it?" Punk asked with a laugh "Not happening"

"It's happening" Triple H told him in a low voice "And you get paid to do what we tell you. This is the business Punk, when I was the new guy and the kliq got into trouble I was left holding the bag" he reminded him "That's just the way it works around here"

"Can I at least hit Paul?" Punk asked knowing he wouldn't get out of this one

"Yea I don't care, knock him around as much as you want" Triple H shrugged then walked away

* * *

An hour before the show AJ still hadn't returned to the locker room and Punk had just about had it with the silent treatment. He stood up and decided to look for AJ and make it right. He was going to do the unthinkable and admit defeat (even though he knew he was right) just to appease his wife. He headed down the hall and didn't take long to find her. The voice of Brad Maddox is what drew Punk's attention first

"AJ please I'm sorry!" Brad pleaded helplessly. Punk pushed open the door to the mock office and found AJ in tears in a chair and Brad kneeling at her side trying to sooth her "I don't know what to say"

"What the hell did you do?" Punk asked Maddox in disgust. Punk's voice caused AJ's head to pop up and she jumped out of her seat and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Punk quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame and glared at Brad. "What did you do?" he asked again in a tone that caused Brad to freeze in fear

"I…I…we were just…." Brad was stuttering and stumbling over his words in fear of the larger and knowingly overly protective man

"It wasn't him" AJ sniffled into her husband. He could feel the tears wet his shirt "It's me, I'm sorry" she said sadly "You're right, please stop being ignoring me" the guilt washed over Punk in an instant

"It's alright" Punk promised his clearly over emotional pregnant wife "I'm sorry too"

"You are?" She asked pulling away

"Yea I am. I shouldn't have ignored you either" Punk said running his thumb under her eye to wipe her tears

"I'm really emotional" AJ said pulling away "Last night I was really angry and today-"

"-you're crying- a lot" Brad chimed in earning another glare from Punk

"I'm so sorry Brad" AJ said turning to him giving him a hug. Brad was about to wrap his own arms around AJ but watched Punk cautiously and decided that the man didn't like him as it was, it would be best to just tap her back slightly and pull away

"It's alright AJ" Brad said as he pulled fully away "We have some time to talk about this later before the show"

"Ok" she sniffled

"Come on AJ" Punk said taking her hand glaring at Maddox one last time (he really didn't like the man for some reason) and leading her out of the room.

"Are you really fighting Curtis tonight?" AJ asked as they approached their locker room

"Looks that way, it's what the boss wants" Punk shrugged opening the door for AJ and following her in

"I thought they were going to continue with this Dolph story" AJ said to him

"They told me they have big plans" Punk mocked "We'll see what they can pull out"

"I really am sorry about last night" AJ said to him "I shouldn't have risked getting hurting like that because of Paul"

"Look I can't say I wouldn't have reacted the same way" Punk admitted "But you know how important you and this kid are to me, right? If you would have gotten hurt because of Paul of all people I don't know what I would have done"

"You're right" she said sadly as he sighed

"But it's over and done with and you and the baby are ok so let's just move on alright?" he said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Ok" she smiled back

* * *

About twenty minutes to show time AJ was back in her professional suit wear which she wasn't a huge fan but she was excited to get to do this job again. She loved interacting with the entire roster. She finished lacing up her converse and headed to Stephanie's office who had asked to see her before the show started. She knocked on her door and watched as Stephanie opened it a crack then smiled when she saw AJ and let her in

"You're just in time" Stephanie smiled "You have a really important job tonight"  
"I'm excited" AJ said with a smile  
"Tonight you are going to announce you've re-signed a former talent" Stephanie informed her and AJ would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. AJ hadn't heard any rumors on a former talent coming back

"Really? Who?" she asked her boss eagerly

"A big talent from TNA" Stephanie told her and that really got AJ's attention "Jeff Hardy"

"Jeff Hardy?" AJ asked stunned then grinned. She was a huge Hardy Boyz fan growing up "Is he here like right now?" she asked

"Yea he's on his way in" Stephanie said with a grin "He's worked hard to change his life around and giving him this opportunity seems like the right thing to do"

"I'm sure he'll do great" AJ said to her

"When you go out there and announce the participants for this years Money In The Bank, Jeff will be the last name you announce" Stephanie told her

"Each participant will come out as well. No fights are to go on at all in the ring so you'll be fine out there"

"I'm not worried" AJ assured her as the door opened and her childhood crush Jeff Hardy walked in

"Jeff welcome back" Stephanie smiled shaking his hand

"Hi!" AJ squealed like a nervous fan "I'm a huge, huge fan" she said shaking his hand

"So am I" Jeff smiled at the young diva "You've been having an impressive run as of late"

"Oh my god" AJ smiled at Stephanie "Jeff Hardy thinks I'm impressive"

* * *

AJ made her way out to the ring with Brad and they began to announce the superstars fighting in the 'All Star' money in the bank match. Keeping in true to her character when she read off CM Punk's name she said it with slight disgust. Punk stayed true to his arrogant character and mocked AJ slightly as he entered the ring. The writers were kind of stumped as to what to do with the story of AJ being pregnant. Obviously everyone knew Punk was the father and the creative staff had made the move to just not address directly (a lot like they did during Stephanie's pregnancy) and have fun with it. Sheamus, Randy Orton, Kane, Christian and CM Punk were all waiting on the last name to be read. They had been told it would be Chris Jericho only a select few knew exactly who was walking out next. Not even Brad knew for sure so AJ took the lead.

"And as for the last superstar to be added to this stellar line up of wrestlers give or take a few" she said shooting looks at Punk and Daniel Bryan "Is a man who I know you all love, a man who I personally re-signed myself" AJ told the crowd proudly "A man who I know is for sure going to make this match the most _extreme_ money in the bank match in history!" she smiled that's when the familiar music of Jeff Hardy began to play and the crowd went wild. There was no denying Jeff was a fan favorite no matter what. Punk watched as Jeff did his stupid dance with his face paint and shook his head in annoyance. AJ watched Punk's reaction and she wasn't sure if it was just for camera but he looked annoyed as a matter of fact everyone in the ring did as Jeff entered and climbed the ropes. Jeff jumped off the ropes and went to go into the next corner but Punk was leaning on in it and he wasn't about to move for Jeff Hardy. They had a stare-down that made AJ and most of the other people in the ring uncomfortable. I'm sure for the camera it looked great but AJ couldn't imagine why Punk wouldn't let Jeff celebrate his return.

"Let's get out of here" Brad whispered to AJ and led her to the ropes and lifted the top one so it was easier for her to get out. They headed down the steps and down the ramps. When AJ turned her head she could see the two men now exchanging words (unpleasant ones she was sure of) even though they were at commercial. What was that all about? AJ asked herself


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

AJ made it back into the locker room before Punk and waited for him to return. She just couldn't imagine why Punk wouldn't be as excited as she was to have Jeff Hardy back. His feud with Jeff was epic and really helped Punk's career. She heard the door open and cringed when it slammed shut.

"Are you ok?" AJ questioned her husband

"Me? I'm fine why?" He asked slamming his bag down on the ground

"You seem tense" AJ noted nervously "Is this about Jeff?"

"I don't like him" was all Punk told her and AJ nodded

"Any reason?" she questioned stepping closer to her husband

"Yea plenty" Punk told her in a mocking tone "He's unreliable for starters"

"Stephanie said he's really turned his life around she seems confident in him" AJ shrugged

"Stephanie and the rest of them see dollar signs and a way to stick it to TNA" Punk told her shaking his head "We just never got along much"

"Was it over Amy?" AJ asked not sure she wanted the answer

"Not really, that was an issue with Matt" Punk told her "You never saw the 'shoot' interview the two of them did on me?" AJ shook her head no "They were both high and or drunk at some diner and Jeff went on and on about how he made me a star" he informed AJ "I made me a star not Jeff Hardy" Punk said with anger lacing his voice

"I know that" AJ smiled at him "He went through a hard time and he seems to be working on it. And you of all people should want to help him succeed. It's in your nature"

"Did you see some of the stuff he pulled at TNA? He showed up high at a pay-per view and they couldn't even have the match" Punk said to her "What if he does that here? This isn't some little show like TNA. People pay good money to us and I don't want him to blow it"

"Give him a chance" AJ said to him "I'm sure he's struggling too"

"I don't know" Punk muttered

"Doesn't seem like you have much of a choice" AJ reminded him "From what I heard he's here to stay"

"Yea I won't hold my breath, he'll screw up- he always does" Punk said with a laugh

"You know I was a big Hardy Boyz fan growing up" AJ noted taking a seat on the couch

"I never would have guessed" he replied sarcastically "Look I'm not taking away from anything he has done in the past, he was great and trailblazer but people change"

"Some for better" AJ added in quickly

"Some don't want to get better" Punk shot back

* * *

Punk had gone out for his match against Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman was surprisingly not at ringside for the event. Paul knew laying low was probably for the best; maybe he would cool off in a few days. And Paul could have possibly gotten very lucky because this Jeff Hardy thing had really pulled a lot of heat off of Paul for the time being. Punk dominated the match as scripted and even though this was supposed to hurt Paul he couldn't help but feel bad for Curtis Axel. He had been waiting for his spot for a long time. But still that was the nature of the business, the 'backstage politics' as Paul called it. The match was short and ended with a GTS giving Punk the win. Vince didn't even want Punk wrestling that much and risk aggravating injuries. He headed past the curtain and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Good match" The unmistakable voice of Jeff Hardy halted Punk's movements

"Jeff" Punk said bitterly taking a sip of his water "I suppose I should welcome you back"

"That's alright" Jeff said with a laugh "We both know you wouldn't mean it" Punk nodded in agreement

"What do you care what I think anyway?" Punk questioned "I'm just some preaching nerd isn't that right?" he questioned using Jeff's own words against him

"That was years ago and I obviously wasn't in the right mind" Jeff informed him "I made a lot of mistakes and said some things I shouldn't have"

"Whatever I don't really care anymore" Punk shrugged

"Could have fooled me" Jeff said with a smirk

"Look I'm nervous to work with you again because I don't trust you" Punk told him bluntly "How do I know you're not going to show up high for this match that's dangerous enough as it is, I don't trust you with my well being"

"That's not going to happen, I've got a lot to live for, be sober for" Jeff told him with a softer tone

"Yea a wife and kid will change a lot about you" Punk noted easing the tension slightly. Clearly Jeff was trying here, Punk knew he'd have to work with him and give a little.

"You should know" Jeff said to him "I met AJ earlier she seems really nice"

"She is, too nice as a matter of fact" Punk muttered

"I know what's been going on around here, it's no secret Punk. I know the last few guys you have worked with have made it personal and you don't have to worry about that with me" Jeff assured him honestly "I want to come in and entrain then go home- that's it"

"I know" Punk admitted. Jeff Hardy was a lot things but he was no Brock Lesnar, Scott Page or Paul Heyman. "If you can keep it clean you and I won't have any issues"

"Good to know" Jeff said with a nod "I'll see you around"

"I guess you will" Punk replied then headed down the hall

* * *

AJ was in her mock office with Brad when Stephanie walked in.

"I just wanted to let you both know how happy everyone is with the job you both are doing" Stephanie informed the nervous duo "You two work well together"

"Thank you" AJ smiled

"But we're going to add a little more to this mix" Stephanie told them with a grin

"How many co-general managers are we going to have?" Brad questioned placing his hands on hips

"Actually there isn't one co-general manager. I'm the general manager you're just around" AJ reminded him as Brad rolled his eyes

"Actually this will be beneficial to you AJ" Stephanie told her "Being pregnant and taking on some of these tasks we're giving you an onscreen assistant"

"Really?" AJ asked

"Really?" Brad also asked "How come I don't have one?"

"Because Brad you're not a young pregnant woman who has to stand on her feet all day" Stephanie told him coolly "You both know about the new Diva's show we're going to be airing" she told them and they both nodded "We're going to give you one of the newer girls so she can get a little press for the show. It's a win/win"

"Ok" AJ said unsurely as Eva Marie walked into the office

"Eva this is AJ" Stephanie said as Eva gave AJ a slight grin and an almost sarcastic head nod "And Brad" She said gesturing towards him who waved nervously

"It's really nice to have you" Brad said excitedly

"Don't get too excited Brad" Stephanie warned "She's here to assist AJ not you"

"Right" Brad said still grinning

"I'm really looking forward to working with you" Eva insisted to AJ "You have been incredible"

"Thank you so much" AJ said blushing slightly at the compliment

"Anything I can do to help you make you more comfortable please just let me know" Eva said to her

"Thanks" AJ replied. She had to admit Eva was beautiful and young and even though AJ was around the same age she knew her looks would be changing. AJ would hate to admit she was jealous of this girl

"Alright well now that the introductions are over you all are free the night" Stephanie smiled "We'll meet at noon next Monday to go over the stories for Raw ok?"

"Sounds good boss" Brad smiled

"See you both next week" Eva told them and followed Stephanie out

"Wow" Brad smiled wide looking AJ "She was-"

"-snotty" AJ finished folding her arms

"What?" Brad questioned

"There's something about her I don't like" AJ admitted to him

"She seems harmless" Brad insisted

"Oh please you don't care you just like looking at her" AJ bit back

"I am a man" Brad reminded her as AJ rolled her eyes "This isn't going to be a competitive women thing right? I'm not going to have to break up chick fights every Monday?"

"First of all I don't 'chick fight'" AJ corrected immediately "Second of all of course not because I am a professional"

"That's my girl" the voice of Punk caused AJ to turn and look towards the door way where he was leaning

"Hey" AJ smiled "Great match"

"Wasn't really match" Punk shrugged

"Hey Punk" Brad waved nervously, Punk just nodded towards the harmless yet annoying man

"Who are you not fighting?" Punk asked AJ

"Eva Marie" AJ told him

"Who the hell is that?" Punk asked

"She's new" Brad told him anxiously "She's the red-head who is going to be on that Diva show with Nikki and Brie"

"Oh right" Punk said with a slow nod

"Stephanie bought her on to be my assistant" AJ said in a mocking tone

"Ah the old double promotion" Punk smiled "It'll be fine"

"Yea" AJ sighed

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked her and she responded with a weak smile

"Goodnight Brad" AJ said with a wave and left hand in hand with Punk

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they made their way threw the back

"I'm always hungry" AJ reminded him "I want pancakes"

"Then pancakes it is" Punk said to her as they headed towards the back door. As they approached the door opened and Matt Hardy walked threw. Clearly there to visit his returning brother. Even though Punk had no reaction to the man at all, Matt gave a glare that left AJ cold, Punk just stepped by him with AJ and exited the arena

"Wow" AJ said as they stepped on the bus

"What?" he asked putting his bag down

"I thought there was tension between you and Jeff but you and Matt" AJ said shaking her head "That was really tense" Punk just let out a laugh

"It's all history" Punk assured her

"Now that was about Amy" AJ said to him and he shrugged slightly

"We've had words over the years over her" Punk admitted "Now Jeff I can manage to work with. He's a little more clear headed if you could believe that- Matt on the other hand is and always will be dramatic"

"Are you going to be ok with him around?" AJ asked nervously

"A lot of people don't get along in this business April" Punk reminded her "It's not about who likes each other it's about who can do the job"

"But still it has to be uncomfortable" AJ said to him "I mean a lot of old feelings come flooding back" she said slowly

"I don't have any feelings related to either of those two" Punk said to her

"What about Amy?" AJ asked causing Punk to raise an eyebrow. She had never questioned his relationship with Amy before and never seemed insecure about it

"What about her? It was in the past- it's over" Punk told her

"Yea" AJ said taking a seat on a chair as the bus started to move "You still have her tattooed on you" she reminded him of the portrait of Amy on his arm

"Yea I do" Punk said to her "She was a part of my life for a really long time, that's the story my tattoo tells" AJ just nodded as Punk stepped over to her

"This one here" He said lifting his left hand up and showing her the band tattooed around his finger "Is the most important one"

"I'm sorry" AJ sighed, she knew she had nothing to worry about but she truly couldn't control her emotions "I'm a mess"

"That's ok we all are" Punk assured her quickly "You have nothing to worry about"

"I know" AJ smiled weakly "It's just so much has been going on and I'm so overwhelmed"

"Good thing we have some time off then" Punk smirked. They were off until next Monday which was rare but appreciated "We can take the time and  
just relax"

"Oh no we aren't" AJ said to him "We have a doctors appointment in two days"

"That takes like ten minutes" Punk scoffed

"Then we have to start looking around for things for the baby" AJ told him as Punk eyed her

"It's a little early isn't?" Punk asked

"It's never too early" AJ told him "We don't get a lot of free time so we need to start early and add things to the nursery over time"

"What nursery?" Punk asked starting to feel overwhelmed himself

"The guest bedroom is going to be the nursery obviously" AJ told him "You're going to have to clear out all that sports crap you have in there"

"It's not crap" Punk defended quickly

"Fine" AJ said to him "But that is going to be the baby's room"

"Can't you use the other spare room?" Punk questioned "You know the empty one down the hall"

"Down the hall?" AJ asked almost hurt by his statement "I don't want our newborn baby to be that far away from us. God forbid some lunatic breaks into the house and steals our baby and we didn't hear it because we were down the hall" AJ told him sternly "This room with your sports- stuff is right next door. I need her close"

"Ok" Punk said nodding. She did have a valid point

"Then we're going to have to higher someone to baby proof the house" AJ told him

"I can do that" Punk told her with ease

"No you can't" AJ told him with wide eyes "Everything has to be baby proofed and it has to be proper"

"I'm handy" Punk defended

"I didn't marry you for your handy skills" AJ shot back

"Just let me worry about the baby proofing and you worry about what color you want to the nursery" Punk told her and she gave him half a smile

"You have no idea what you're in for" AJ warned

"Relax I got this" Punk assured her, AJ just giggled

"Ok" she said to him

* * *

The next day came and went and AJ and Punk were back in Chicago. Punk went to get breakfast leaving AJ to get ready for her doctors appointment. She was examining herself in the mirror and started to notice her swollen stomach. She wasn't sure if it was the baby or all the extra food she had been consuming. The doorbell ringing pulled her from her thoughts. She headed down the stairs and peeped threw the hole and saw a familiar old face on the other side. AJ opened the door slowly and forced a smile

"Hi Tracy" she said to the slightly older woman

"Hey April" Tracy replied with the same awkward smile "Can I come in?" she asked. AJ opened the door more to let her in and followed her into the living room "Nice house" Tracy noted looking around "You've done well for yourself"

"What's going on Tracy?" AJ questioned wanting to cut to the chase

"I came to apologize about Scott" Tracy told her "I was stunned when I heard about everything that had gone on between the two of you"

"You have nothing to apologize for" AJ told her then frowned "But were you really stunned? You knew what your brother was like"

"I did and I thought he had grown out of that" Tracy admitted "He's made a lot of mistakes April so have I"

"You can't feel responsible for any of it" AJ said to her

"I saw how he was with you that night at the bar. I just thought he was a jerk" Tracy said with a nervous laugh

"Did you really come all this way just to apologize?" AJ asked wanting to change the subject from all the bad memories

"Scott's out now" Tracy told her "Waiting a court date"

"I know" AJ told her folding her arms

"He feels terrible" Tracy said to her "If you could just drop the charges against him I promise you he won't be a problem for you ever again"

"I can't do that Tracy" AJ told her "He went to far. He was following me from show to show; he snuck on my bus and cornered me. Do you have any idea how scary that was?"

"I can't imagine April" Tracy sympathized "But you two have a history and I know you're a good person you want to see him get better. Going to jail isn't going to help him"

"Something has to" AJ shot back "Where were you when your brother was running around like a lunatic?" she questioned "Here you are fighting his battles again for him but where were you when he was hurting me?"

"I'm not his keeper April" Tracy replied coolly "No one is, you should know that better then anyone"

"Then what makes you think he'll stay away now?" AJ questioned

"He doesn't want to go to jail the fear will keep him away I promise" Tracy said to her

"I'm sorry Tracy" AJ told her shaking her head "I don't just have me to look out for now. I have a family to look after"

"I heard" Tracy said to her then smiled "Congratulations on the baby"

"Thanks" AJ forced out "If that's all-"

"April please" Tracy's tone turned into a pleading one "You can't let him go to jail he won't make it"

"He should have thought of that" AJ told her coldly "I have an example to set for my young fans. He made bad choices and now he has to pay for them"

"You owe him everything" Tracy reminded her "He took you in and cared for you when you had no one, he introduced you to this profession. If it weren't for him you wouldn't have this huge house and a boat load of money, you'd still be sleeping in your car" AJ digested Tracy's words for a few moments before speaking up again

"Maybe, maybe not" AJ shrugged "We'll never know. But what I do know is that Scott has never taken responsibility for anything in his life and it's time he starts. And maybe you should let him. You can't protect him forever"

"I have to try" Tracy told her sadly "He really is sorry"

"You should go" AJ said walking towards the door and opening it

"Just think about what I said" Tracy said to her then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk and AJ were in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Punk could easily tell something was bothering his wife but he didn't want to pry yet. He honestly just assumed it was nerves about the appointment but sitting in the waiting room it was clear to him it was something else.

"What's going on?" Punk asked his wife, pulling her from her thought

"Nothing" she assured him with a smile

"You seem out of it" he noted

"I'm just a littler nervous" she told him flipping threw a magazine

"You feeling ok?" Punk asked and she nodded

"Yup I feel good" AJ assured him.

After about ten minutes they were called into the examining room to do the ultrasound. Punk was right by her side as they waited for the screen to go on and once it did they saw their baby for the first time

"There's your baby" the technician smiled at the young couple pointing at the screen

"It's so small" AJ noted looking at the screen closely

"You're about six weeks along" the technician informed them.

"I have a long way to go" AJ sighed to herself. She was anxious for this baby to grow and come out already

"You'll be surprised to how fast it all actually goes" she smiled at AJ "Enjoy the rest now while you can"

"Phil" AJ said as she watched him look at the screen in amazement "What do you think?"

"I think it's incredible" He said unable to hide his proud smile "That's our kid in there"

"Yea it is" AJ smiled taking his hand into her own


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived a day early for Raw so they can settle for the night and spend the night in a hotel instead of the bus for a change. AJ took this time to meet up with Kaitlyn and the Bella's for lunch while Punk went to the gym.

"So how are you feeling?" Kaitlyn asked her friend who was devouring the nacho's she had ordered

"Really good" AJ said with a full mouth

"I'm so jealous" Nikki commented watching AJ in appreciation "You can eat whatever you want"

"Yea that is a perk" AJ said with a laugh "I'm only six weeks along though, I don't think cravings have kicked in yet I'm just using it as an excuse"

"Speaking of the baby Nikki and I got you a little something" Brie told her handing her a small bag

"Presents?" AJ asked with a grin pulling out a little onesie that read 'I want to be a Bella Twin' "That is so cute" AJ smiled

"What if it's a boy?" Kaitlyn asked

"We thought of that" Nikki smirked handing AJ another bag. Another onesie that read 'I want to date a Bella Twin'

"Thank you so much, they are so cute" AJ smiled "Do you want to see the sonogram?" she asked the girls who nodded excitedly. AJ pulled the small photo from her bag and watched as her friends passed it around

"It's so tiny" Nikki noted "It's hard to believe in a few months it's going to have little fingers and toes"

"You must be so excited" Brie smiled at AJ but all three girls noted AJ's hesitation

"Ok what is it?" Kaitlyn questioned cutting to the chase "Something isn't right. Is it Phil?"

"No not at all he's been great" AJ assured them "When I was in Chicago Scott's sister came to see me"

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked scowling

"She wants me to drop the charges" AJ admitted taking a sip of her water

"And you told her no right?" Nikki questioned

"Of course I did" AJ told them "But she had some good points"

"Screw her points" Brie interjected "That guy is a psychopath"

"She said he feels bad" AJ told them as Kaitlyn sighed

"He always feels bad AJ" Kaitlyn reminded her "And he always says he's sorry. You can't let this go. You could have been seriously hurt"

"What does Phil think?" Brie asked her

"I didn't tell him" AJ confided "He seems more at peace with this whole Scott Page thing behind us, I don't want to bring it up. But to get off this topic I wanted to let you know I'm going to be working with one of your co-stars" she told the twins "Eva Marie"

"Oh" Brie said forcing a smile as Nikki rolled her eyes "She's nice"

"No she's a phony" Nikki corrected then turned towards AJ "Don't trust her and don't leave her alone with your husband" AJ looked alarmed

"I'm sure she's fine" Kaitlyn told her glaring at Nikki

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything" Nikki defended "She wants to make a name for herself and she'll do it the easy way"

"What do you mean?" AJ questioned

"Cause trouble to get noticed" Nikki told her "And she's a lock in this company. If the show takes off like everyone thinks it will she won't be going anywhere no matter who she messes with"

"I mean she seemed nice" AJ offered as Brie gave her a smile

"She is" Brie agreed "Nikki and other females just don't get along"

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you" Nikki shrugged "Just let me know when her head starts to get too big and I'll slap her down for you"

"Thanks, I think" AJ mumbled

* * *

At the gym Punk was working out with Daniel. They wanted to be in top shape for the MITB match in a few weeks.

"So hows pending fatherhood?" Daniel questioned

"It's fine I guess" Punk shrugged "I didn't realize so much went into it. You need to have everything ready before it's born and there's a lot of stuff it needs. Plus you need to baby proof like everything in your entire house" Daniel let out a laugh

"Yea you can probably hire someone to do that for you though" Daniel offered as Punk scoffed

"I can do it" he bit back defensively

"Oh I can see you've already had this conversation with AJ" Daniel said with a chuckle "Ok do it all yourself but just know if that baby gets into something he or she shouldn't it's going to be all your fault and AJ will never let you live it down" Daniel caught a breath dropping his weights and turned to Punk "So what's the deal with Jeff? You think he's got his head in the game"

"I really couldn't tell you" Punk admitted "He seems genuine but I just don't know"

"Are you going to be ok working with him?" was Daniel's real question

"Yea I never had any personal issues with him. So he went online and ragged about me, it just motivates me" Punk shrugged "But his brother that's a different story"

"Yea I saw him after the show Monday" Daniel noted "Didn't seem too happy to be around"

"He's probably bitter" Punk said to him "He was never as good as his brother and never got the attention from the crowd like Jeff did. Now here's Jeff years later making a huge comeback and Matt is still trying to piece back together his life"

"A lot of that tension is over Amy right?" Daniel questioned as Punk gave him a glare

"What are you a gossip queen now?" Punk questioned "Brie rubbing off on you Dragon?"

"I'm curious alright" Daniel smirked "I wasn't in the company when all this was going on"

"Matt is an idiot" Punk told him bluntly "Going on the internet and posting suicide videos, letting his brother tase his girlfriend, reenacting his breakup with Amy- it's all childish. And he had the nerve to call me dramatic and emotional"

"Well at least you won't be fighting him" Daniel smirked "I think it's about time you enjoy work without it being personal all the time"

"That would be a nice change" Punk remarked sarcastically

* * *

Arriving at Raw Punk was opening the show with the other competitors in the MITB in the match. AJ and Brad were in catering going over the nights show and what they were going to be doing.

"So where's Eva?" Brad asked after they finished talking. AJ rolled her eyes at him

"I don't know Brad" AJ remarked "She'll be around later I guess"

"Good" Brad said with a grin "for you obviously"

"Yea" AJ smirked. "Why don't you just talk to her and ask her out"

"Yea I can't even form a sentence when she's around but I'll be gutsy enough to ask her out" Brad mocked. AJ let out a laugh

"Hello sorry I'm late" Eva smiled joining the two "I had some last minute promotion stuff"

"Of course" AJ forced a smile as Brad just stared at her "You're drooling" she whispered to Brad

"So what's the plan for the night?" Eva questioned anxiously

"Well during our segment Brie and Nikki are going to come back stage and we'll exchange words and you'll argue with them" AJ told her "You should probably go over it with them on what will be said"

"We'll just wing it" Eva said with a wave

"Are you sure?" Brad questioned

"Yea I know what I'm doing" Eva told him coolly as AJ's eyes widened

"Ok" AJ said unsurely, maybe Nikki was right about her. AJ watched as Matt Hardy entered the catering area. He was helping himself to some food. She assumed since he was back there Punk's segment with Jeff and the rest of the guys were over.

"I need to go freshen up" Eva smiled jumping up "I want to make sure I'm camera ready" she said then left the area

"Yea me too" Brad smiled standing up following Eva Marie out. AJ watched in amusement as Brad followed her like a lost puppy. AJ looked back over her shoulder and saw Matt was sitting by himself at a table in the corner. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever. She stood up and made her way over.

"Hi there" AJ smiled with a slight wave as Matt looked up "I'm AJ" she greeted extending her hand and to her surprise Matt accepted

"I know" Matt told her coolly "Nice to meet you"

"I just wanted to let you know what a huge fan I am of you" AJ told her in her typical fan-girl voice "You and Jeff were the best tag-team I have ever seen"

"Thanks I appreciate that" Matt told her with a soft smile "Sorry I didn't introduce myself last week" he said

"It's totally fine" AJ assured him "You must be really proud of Jeff with this big comeback huh?"

"Yea absolutely" Matt nodded "He deserves it"

"I'm really excited for him I think it will be a good match" AJ told him kindly and he just nodded

"But you won't be rooting for him" Matt said with a sly smile "Look I know you're married to Punk and having a baby and you seem like a sweet girl"

"But?" AJ asked already sensing it

"I've known Phil a long time" Matt informed her still in a soft tone "He's not a one woman guy. The CM in his name doesn't stand for Chick Magnet for no reason"

"He's grown up" AJ told him

"For your sake I hope so" Matt smirked "Because believe me when I tell you there is nothing worse then being in this business and having a public relationship come crashing down on you. I lost my job because of it"

"I'm not worried" AJ told him with a smile

"Good" Matt said with a nod "It was nice meeting you AJ"

"You too" AJ said then headed out of catering. As she made her way down the hall she spotted Eva Marie smiling and giggling with Punk. She was leaned up against the wall and he was smiling at something she had said. AJ knew Punk was faithful but with her emotions running high and her insecurities coming to the surface she had to admit she was slightly crushed at the sight. A voice behind her pulled her from the scene unfolding in front of her

"He always did have a thing for red heads" Matt Hardy whispered. AJ didn't respond to him though. He passed by AJ then Punk and Eva which caught Punk's attention.. That's when he noticed AJ

"Hey what are you doing over there?" Punk asked her with a smirk nodding for her join him and Eva. She put on a brave smile and headed towards them

"I was just introducing myself to your husband" Eva told AJ "He's actually pretty funny"

"Yea he is" AJ said with a smile wrapping her arms protectively around his waist "Aren't you supposed to be getting camera ready?" she questioned the rookie diva as Punk gave AJ an odd look

"Yea I got a little distracted" Eva smiled, not bothered by AJ's tone at all. "I'll see you around Phil" she said with a smile then headed down the hall

"Phil?" AJ questioned looking up at him

"What?" Punk questioned "That is my name"

"I suppose" AJ said pulling herself away

"Now you know I find it extremely sexy when you're jealous but in this case there is nothing to be jealous about" Punk assured her

"I know" AJ said still frowning "How did the promo go?"

"Fine" Punk shrugged wrapping his arm around her shoulders and heading down the hall way "I'm actually insulted you missed it"

"I had to go over things with Brad and your new friend Eva" AJ informed him "I even met Matt" Punk inwardly groaned

"You just couldn't resist?" Punk questioned in a cool tone

"I cant help that you have such a bad relationship with people I used to admire" AJ noted

"Was he nice to you?" Punk was genuinely curious

"Yes very" AJ assured him putting him at ease "He just seems distant"

"That because he doesn't belong here" Punk said opening their locker room door "So are you ever going to tell me what has you so upset?"

"What?" AJ asked him

"You've been a little distant since Chicago" Punk noted "I'm not stupid April"

"It's nothing of importance" AJ promised

"It must be if it has your mind clouded" Punk pushed "Tell me"

"Tracy came by the house" AJ admitted

"Tracy really?" Punk questioned seriously then smirked "I have no idea who that is"

"It's Scott's sister" she told him quickly which defiantly changed his mood. He waited for her to continue "She asked me to drop the charges"

"Oh" Punk muttered "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I couldn't. It's not about just me anymore, I have a family to look out for now" AJ told him "And I honestly don't think letting him walk away would help him"

"Good" Punk said with a firm nod. Punk attention was taken away from AJ when he saw Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman make there way out to the ring for a match

"I guess Paul decided to come out of hiding" AJ noted standing next to Punk and watching the screen.

"Yea" Punk said watching as Chris Jericho made his way out to the ring to take on Curtis. "I'll be back" Punk said walking to the door

"Where are you going?" AJ questioned. She knew that look in his eyes and he was up to no good

"You'll see" Punk shouted as he made his way down the hall and towards the stage

* * *

The match was continuing on as Curtis and Chris exchanged punches. As Chris got the upper hand Paul grabbed his ankle when the ref wasn't looking causing him to crash to the mat.

"_Look at that" _The King commented _"Paul Heyman is such a sleazy guy!"_

"_But a genius!" _JBL chimed in

"_I don't know about that" _Michael Cole added _"He's made a lot of enemies these last few months"_

"_Uh-oh" _The King said as he watched CM Punk casually walk down the ramp sans his music with a grin on his face _"And here comes one of them now"_

"_What is he doing out here? He already had his time!" _JBL shouted. They watched as Punk walked around the ring, neither Chris nor Curtis noticed him. But Paul did. He started stepping away as he watched Punk smile as he casually made his way towards him. Paul quickly went for a chair holding it in front of him causing Punk to stop in tracks. But in an instant Punk charged at Paul who dropped his chair and started racing around the ring with Punk in pursuit. Paul made it over a barricade and Punk quickly followed chasing him threw the audience.

"_I have never seen Paul Heyman move so fast!" _The King laughed

"_I'd be moving fast to if CM Punk was chasing after me" _Michael added also chuckling at the obviously unscripted scene

* * *

Paul Heyman was pushing threw all crewmembers quickly running out of breath. Punk wasn't far behind briskly walking closely behind him.

"Where are you going Paul!" Punk shouted with a smirk "You can't out run me!"

"That's enough" Triple H smirked stepping in front of Punk giving Paul a lead

"Come on man" Punk huffed motioning his arm in annoyance at the now out of sight Paul Heyman

"You had your fun" Triple H scolded "Unscripted fun I may add"

"Just taking a page out of Paul's book" Punk defended with ease

"Either way it's over now" Triple H informed him "You have a match tonight to get ready for don't you?"

"I'm always ready" Punk replied arrogantly. Tonight Punk would be squaring off with Big E Langston.

"Good" Triple H said with a nod then walked away

"Hey" Eva Marie smiled peeking her head out of the Diva's locker room which wasn't far from where he was standing "That was so funny"

"What can I say I'm a funny guy" Punk smirked arrogantly

"Good looking, funny and cocky" Eva noted eyeing him then gave him a smile "That's a nice mix"

"Not everyone sees it that way" Punk said with a wink. He wasn't interested in Eva Marie. But the truth was he did get hit on a lot and let's be honest who didn't like the attention? But Punk knew what lines not to cross. "I've got to get back to my wife" he said empathizing on 'wife'

"Of course" Eva said in a cool tone.

When Punk turned around he noticed Matt Hardy watching him from a vending machine he was getting a soda out of. Punk figured it was only a matter of time before one of them said something to the other.

"You have a problem?" Punk questioned. His previous cheerful mood was now diminished

"With you?" Hardy asked pointing at Punk "Not at all"

"That's what I thought" Punk remarked making his past him

"But your wife would probably like to know about you're appreciation for a certain little mermaid look-alike" Matt said as soon as Punk passed him but made sure he spoke loud enough for Punk to hear him. Punk slowly turned around and eyed Matt then let out a laugh

"This is a business Matt in case you have forgotten" Punk informed him "I work with a lot of women and my wife isn't insecure about it"

"Maybe she should be" Matt shrugged opening his can of soda "I'm actually really surprised you and Amy didn't work out. You both have similar track records"

"That's what this is all about right? This hostility? Because I dated your ex?" Punk questioned with a smirk "I mean come on are we still in high school?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Matt questioned "This has to do with you. Let's be honest we never got along, long before you decided to sleep around with Amy. You're arrogant and cocky inside the ring and out"

"I have every right to be" Punk reminded him "How many WWE championships or World Heavyweight Championships did you hold during your tenure here? And let's not pretend I broke some 'bro' code with you by dating Amy because as you pointed out we were never friends. The truth is you're jealous. You're jealous that you could never surpass me that I've done more in this company in the last year then you had ever done your entire career. And then to add salt to the wound I dated Amy who you claim was your soul mate but you're the one that let that blow up- not me. Get over it"

"Forget it Punk" Matt said surrendering "But one last thing. You may have done more in this company but I've been around longer. I know how quickly things can change and lines gets blurred. Try not to make the same mistakes I did"

"That won't be a problem" Punk mocked sarcastically as he watched Matt walk away

* * *

AJ was set up in her 'office' with Brad, they should have filmed there segment by now but Eva was running late.

"Sorry" she smiled innocently entering the room "I got a little distracted"

"It's ok" Brad told her quickly as AJ shot him a glare

"We're on a tight schedule here Eva" AJ informed the rookie "This is live TV, it doesn't wait for anyone- even you"

"I know, I know" Eva said desperately "But my shoe broke and then I had to change the entire outfit" she explained "You know how it is right?"

"No I don't" AJ informed her bluntly "I don't run around in heels" she said showing off her converse

"Those are….nice" Eva told her politely

"Don't mind her she's just grumpy" Brad defended "Pregnancy hormones" he added in a whisper

"That's right" Eva said with a nod "How far along are you now?"

"Six weeks" AJ told her as her eyes widened

"Really that's it?" Eva questioned eyeing her stomach

"Ok let's just get ready" Brad said stepping between the two

"Good idea" Eva smiled clearly not bothered by the tension in the room that other two felt

* * *

Later that night after the show Punk and AJ decided to have dinner with John and Nikki.

"So how excited are you to be a reality TV star John?" AJ questioned anxiously

"Yea John" Punk mocked with a huge grin. If anyone enjoyed his or her privacy more then Punk it was John. Clearly John was going along with this to appease his girlfriend

"Very" John said in a sarcastic tone

"He's totally into it" Nikki argued "He was born to have the cameras on him constantly"

"Right" John mumbled taking a sip of his water "Maybe you two should do a reality show, it would probably be way more interesting"

"Yes I do agree that I'm more interesting then you" Punk nodded in agreement "But our personal lives get played out enough on TV every week"

"That is true" John said with a laugh then he looked over at Nikki who was looking at her phone "Are you going to join us this evening or are you to entranced by your phone?"

"I'm on twitter" she informed her boyfriend without even looking up "Look at this" Nikki said handing AJ her phone "I told you"

"Ugh" AJ groaned at the phone then handed it back to Nikki

"Want to share with the rest of us?" John questioned his girlfriend

"No you're a man you wouldn't understand" Nikki remarked as John let out a chuckle

"Really John you should know better" Punk mocked but looked over at AJ whose arms were folded "Ok what is it?"

"It's nothing" AJ said with annoyance evident in her voice "I'm going to the ladies room"

"Me too" Nikki said standing up and following AJ leaving Punk and John to look dumbfounded

"I really want to blame it on pregnancy hormones" Punk said to John

"I don't know man" John said shaking his head "Women" with that Punk pulled out his phone and started scrolling threw his own twitter

"Good thing Twitter is public" Punk remarked with a grin "I don't see anything"

"Here give it" John said snatching the phone then let out a laugh "Really?" he said passing him back the phone

"What?" Punk asked

"The newbie Eva" John said to him "A fan asked who her favorite wrestler is past and present and she named just you"

"So?" Punk asked confused

"Nikki doesn't like her" John told him

"Either does AJ" Punk said to him "Probably because your girlfriend is rubbing off on my wife"

"It's a woman thing" John said to him

"Why would AJ be upset about that?" Punk asked

"Ok so let's say a new guy came in and was starting to get a lot of attention and he picked AJ as his favorite" John said and Punk shrugged

"I would say he has good taste" Punk told him

"That wouldn't bother you at all?" John asked

"It would bother you?" Punk asked surprised "That's what this business is about at least for the women for the most part. They're supposed to be beautiful" he reminded him

"Yea that's the thing. AJ's body is going through all these changes and it's a constant competition for them. The diva's get dropped like bad habits a lot more then the male superstars do. She's feeling insecure enough as it is and it seems little Ariel has a crush on you" John ranted causing Punk to let out a loud laugh

"Who knew you were so intoned to women's feelings" he said still laughing "You sound like Oprah"

"Fine joke about it all you want" John said to him "Don't say I didn't warn you" that's when Nikki came running towards the table

"Phil AJ needs you" Nikki said alarmed waving for him to follow her towards the bathroom. Punk raced past Nikki and John followed suit. He entered the bathroom and found AJ clutching her stomach on the floor

"April" he said pushing past the few people inside who were trying to help her "What is it?"

"Something is wrong" She choked out in pain

"Call an ambulance!" John shouted towards the group of onlookers

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her anxiously seeing the pain in her eyes

"My stomach" she cried out

"Just try to stay calm" Nikki said smoothing out AJ's hair as Punk held onto her hand. Not sure what to do or how to help make the pain go away

"Phil it's the baby" AJ said as she cried

"It's alright just try to relax" Punk soothed. John on the other hand was shouting out the people trying to get pictures and ushering them out of the small bathroom.

"It hurts so bad" AJ said resting her head on Punk's shoulder

"I know, I know" Punk said try to ease her fears and hide his own

"Where is that ambulance?" John asked one of the workers who assured him it was on the way

"Just hang on ok?" Punk said to her and he felt her nod her head against his chest

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger! I'll be updating soon I'm sure. Thank you to everyone reviewing the story and taking the time out to let me know what you think! Until next time :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! As always the fact that people take the time to review really means alot to me! In one of the reviews someone pointed out that AJ wouldn't be showing at six weeks after Eva made a comment and I'd like to clear that up. Obviously AJ isn't showing yet. She was only six weeks along, Eva was simply taking a subtle dig at AJ and playing on her insecurities. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room of the hospital. He can't remember a time where he was more nervous. The last time AJ was here and being checked out she had assured him she and the baby were fine. That was always AJ's job, to keep ease his fears. But tonight he saw look in her eyes and he knew she was just as scared as he was. He couldn't sit still in a chair and paced back and forth waiting for word on AJ. She had only been in the exam room for about ten minutes but he was feeling anxious. He wanted to go in the room with AJ but he was ushered out by some nurses.

"Any word?" John asked walking towards the frantic and pacing Punk

"No" Punk said to him "You don't have to be here you have an early flight tomorrow"

"I can re-book my flight" John assured him taking a seat "Nikki wanted to be here too but she's more nervous then you are"

"What if something happened to the baby? What if something happened to her?" Punk questioned "We've been so excited that we didn't even think of any risks"

"Having a baby is a happy time you're not supposed to damper it with bad news" John reminded him remaining calm and collected for his friend "You were just at the doctor right? And everything was fine"

"Then what happened?" Punk questioned

"I don't know" John said unable to answer his question that's when a nurse walked out

"Mr. Brooks?" she questioned

"Yea is my wife ok?" he asked her

"Please come with me" She said turning around

"I'll be here" John said to him as Punk followed the nurse

Punk walked into the room and thought he would be put at ease but there was AJ still lying in obvious pain

"Phil?" she asked as he stepped over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"I'm right here baby" he assured in a soft voice then looked over to who he assumed was the doctor "What's wrong with her? Why is she in so much pain?"

"We're going to run a few more tests but I'm pretty sure it's appendicitis" the doctor informed him

"Appendicitis?" Punk asked "What does that mean for her? Surgery?"

"Wait the baby" AJ said cutting him off "I don't want to hurt the baby"

"If it is appendicitis we'll do an laparoscopic appendectomy" the doctor told her "Your baby will be fine"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked nervously

"There's a very minimal chance of it hurting your child. This is actually quit common in pregnancy and I've done this before" The doctor told her and offered her a reassuring smile "You're in good hands ok?"

"Ok" AJ said seemingly taking his word she turned towards Punk now "It hurts so bad"

"I know" was all he could muster as he brushed her hair out of her face "I wish I could help"

"I don't get shouldn't she have been in pain longer? This seems sudden" Punk noted looking at the doctor

"I was feeling a little pain the last few days but I didn't think much of it" AJ admitted "I thought it was just common in pregnancy and it wasn't this bad"

"AJ" Punk said in a disappointed voice

"Don't leave me ok? I'm scared" AJ admitted clutching his hand

"I'm not going anywhere" Punk promised her "We're in this together right?" she nodded softly

* * *

The doctor had finally diagnosed AJ with appendicitis and she was going to be taken in for her laparoscopic appendectomy immediately. He kissed her head and headed back to the waiting room where he had forgotten he was there.

"I forgot you were here" Punk admitted sheepishly "Sorry man"

"It's alright" John assured him "I bumped into some fans anyway, took some pictures"

"Of course you did" Punk mumbled

"So what's the word?" John asked anxiously

"She has appendicitis. She's have an appendectomy as we speak" Punk told him

"Is that safe for the baby?" John asked

"The doctor claims the risks are real small" he shrugged finally taking a seat running his hands over his face

"You need coffee or something?" John questioned

"No but get out of here and get some rest" Punk said to him "Oh and if you could get in touch with Vince with me and let him know AJ and I won't be making it for the Smackdown taping I'd appreciate it"

"Already spoke to him" John told him "But he did want me to call back once I knew for sure what was going on" Punk just nodded "You sure you're ok?"

"I've known AJ a long time and she scared me tonight" Punk admitted "I've never seen her so scared and hurt, she's usually the strong one. It scared me"

"It scared me to" John admitted "I could only imagine what I would do if that was my pregnant wife. But you handled it well"

"I didn't do anything" Punk told him

"Just being with her is doing something and showing no fear" John told him sternly "She needed you to be strong for her and you were"

"AJ's easy like that, she doesn't get upset easily or cry often and when she does I know exactly what to say or do to fix it but tonight was like an entire different level. It wasn't just about her it was about our kid. And all I kept thinking was if she lost the baby I didn't get a chance to really appreciate it yet" Punk confided

"What do you mean?" John asked

"I know the baby is real and coming in a while but I haven't given much thought to it. It wasn't until I thought we were going to lose her that it really struck me" Punk said showing a frustrated smile "I was going to be a dad and I didn't really appreciate it"

"It's still really early" John reminded him "And plus you guys have only known for a few weeks yourselves I still think you both are in shock to be honest. Let's be honest for a minute you both haven't really had the time to really get excited about it. You had that issue with Scott Page then Paul Heyman- your mind has been all over the place. Maybe now you can take this as a lesson learned to slow down a little and enjoy this time while you can"

"Is it Dr. Phil?" Punk questioned him seriously

"What?" John asked confused

"Is that what you've been watching because if that's the case I hate to break it to you but I don't think he's a real doctor" Punk told him sarcastically.

"Keep poking fun at all my pep talks but I'm telling you I'm right" John said with a laugh

"No you are" Punk said seriously "Thanks again for being here but seriously get out of here there's nothing you can do. They told me if all goes well she'll be out of here tomorrow anyway"

"Alright call me if anything changes" John said standing up then smiled "You called it a her"

"What?" Punk questioned

"The baby- you referred to it as a 'her'" John smirked "I can't wait to tell AJ this one"

"It was a slip up" Punk warned as John headed towards the elevator laughing

* * *

The morning after the appendectomy AJ was about to get released from the hospital. Punk kept hounding the poor doctor about her leaving so soon but he assured him that AJ and the baby were both fine and free to go.

"So where are we off to next?" AJ asked Punk "Texas right? We're not making it for Smackdown"

"Chicago" Punk said looking over some of AJ's medical papers

"What do you mean?" she questioned "I'm good to go. We shouldn't miss any more work"

"I spoke to Vince and he agrees you need a little time" Punk said putting the papers down "Just for a few weeks"

"A few weeks?" AJ asked with widened eyes. "I'm fine and so is the baby you heard him"

"AJ please" Punk pleaded lightly "Just don't fight me on this"

"I'm going to fight this because I need to be at work" AJ told him

"AJ Vince wants you at home resting. Your job will be there when you're ready to come back" he argued

"But I'm ready now" she fought back

"You said it yourself there's a lot of preparation that goes into having a kid right? So take this time to take it easy and start planning some of the stuff we have to do" Punk told her

"You're not staying with me are you?" AJ asked him

"I can't" Punk told her "I need to be there for the pay-per view and the events leading up to it"

"Can't I just go with you?" AJ questioned "I promise I'll rest"

"You won't be resting" Punk told her "You can rest at home. My sisters are thrilled about this by the way they're all ready to fawn all over you"

"You set me up with baby-sitters?" AJ questioned

"They're not going to baby-sit just keep you company" Punk told her

"I hate this" AJ told him in a defeated tone. She knew there was no getting around it. She knew Punk and knew him well enough to know he wouldn't budge

"I'll come and see you on all my free days I promise" Punk promised

"I feel like you're punishing me for have appendicitis" AJ frowned causing him to sigh

"That's not it but honestly it shook me up a bit and had me thinking we should be taking this pregnancy a little more seriously" Punk told her "I would feel better if you were at home for a bit so if you don't want to do it for yourself do it for me"

"I don't like it" AJ said folding her arms like a child and narrowing her eyes at him "But I'll do it"

"Thank you" Punk smiled giving her a kiss on her forehead

"Only because I do have a lot to do" AJ added

"Do me a favor though, wait for my sisters" Punk said to her "They want to help and want to be apart of this so keep them busy"

* * *

AJ had been back home in Chicago for almost two weeks now. And she was really starting to go stir crazy. She only saw Punk once or twice a week if she was lucky and just as she suspected his sisters wouldn't let her do anything at all. She did manage to convince them to go shopping one day, which she considered a win. But she was finding it more fun to order things online for the baby. Punk's punishment for sending her home would be getting the credit card bills. He knew she would be doing baby shopping and it's not like they didn't have the money but he was very money savvy and he wasn't a big spender. The only times she could consider him spending a lot of money on purchases was obviously their house, his bus and gifts for her. The shopping also helped occupy her mind from missing work. It didn't help that Eva Marie was getting all of AJ's airtime in the GM spot. Her and Brad were working great together and she should be happy for the rookie but if AJ stayed gone long enough she felt they would replace her with Eva permanently. She decided to send Punk's sisters home before Raw started. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch to watch the show. No matter how bitter she was that she couldn't be there she just couldn't miss a show.

The show opened with Brad and Eva in the middle of the ring talking about the "All-Star" MITB match. She watched as Brad and Eva announced the main event for the night would be Punk and Jeff vs Daniel and Randy Orton. She was sure Punk wasn't thrilled at the thought of having to work with Jeff but he had told her they had been getting along fine. What a great team they'll make she thought to herself. Then came the kicker, to make sure the match went down fairly Eva Marie would be a special guest ref. Who thought of that? AJ questioned annoyed at the idea of her husband being in the same ring as Eva. She shook her head in disbelief. Another main event match for the night would be Christian vs Kane vs Sheamus in a triple threat with Brad as the ref. Her phone ringing pulled her away from the screen.

"Hello?" she asked ignoring the caller ID

"Hey stranger" the familiar voice of Kaitlyn caused AJ to smile, she really missed her bestie.

"Hey how's everything?" AJ questioned dying for a distraction

"Everything is the same but it is boring without you" Kaitlyn noted "A drama free backstage area just isn't fun"

"Funny" AJ mocked

"How are you feeling? How's the baby?" Kaitlyn asked anxiously

"She's good" AJ smiled into the phone "She's strong and I'm good too. Going stir crazy. This is the last time I let Phil talk me into something so ridiculous"

"But you're getting a lot done right?" Kaitlyn asked "Punk said you're shopping like crazy which I find amazing since I used to have to pull teeth to get you to shop"

"I know but it's all I'm really allowed to do" AJ told her "And besides shopping for a baby is a lot more fun then shopping for myself"

"I bet" Kaitlyn chuckled "So when is your sentence up?" she teased

"Ugh" AJ groaned "Phil and Vince think I should take one more week"

"Phil and Vince?" Kaitlyn mocked "Who knew they were so buddy-buddy"

"Yea it's like they've combined forces to drive me crazy" AJ mocked "The two can't stand each other unless they're plotting against me"

"Let's not be so dramatic I'm sure they're not plotting" Kaitlyn said to her

"Really? Because I think Phil wants me sitting at home like a good little wife and Vince wants this barely dressed red head to take over my spot because obviously a pregnant woman isn't going to bring in the ratings like she is" she ranted quickly. Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh at her friends logic

"Or did you ever consider they just want what's best for you?" her friend asked

"No that thought never crossed my mind actually" AJ bit back "And what the hell is this Eva doing? She's throwing herself into my husbands match!"

"I'm sure that wasn't her idea" Kaitlyn assured her "It's not like everyone gets creative control like you and Punk do"

"First of all I don't get creative control and as for Phil he doesn't get it either he just does what he wants and they have given up on fighting him about it" AJ sighed "Whatever I'm not going to dwell on it anymore"

"Good girl and please stop letting your thoughts run away from you" Kaitlyn pleaded "You're supposed to be taking this time to rest and relax"

"I know, I know I will" AJ promised "I'll see you soon"

"Yes you will!" Kaitlyn replied then hung up

* * *

Punk was in his locker room and he had to admit none of it was the same with AJ. He truly missed having her around. Even when they weren't working together directly just feeling her presence was comforting to him but he would never admit it out loud. He traveled by himself since he was a teen and to think he was off his game in the slightest over one person if it was AJ was just something he had to get used to. He never could understand the pull she had over him from the start. But he did feel a weight off his shoulders knowing she was home and safe. He still couldn't shake the image of her lying on the bathroom floor in pain out of his mind. If only he could place her in a tiny bubble until she gave birth- then he could place both of them in the bubble, that would thrill him but it was also impossible. AJ was gung-ho on returning as soon as possible and so was Stephanie. The company in general really depended on AJ and wanted her back as soon as she was ready. Even though her role would be limited they still felt she would make difference.

"Punk?" the voice pulled Punk from his thoughts and turned around to find Jeff Hardy in his locker room "You want to go over some stuff for tonight?"

"Yea sure" Punk sighed. He still wasn't thrilled with working with Jeff but he was showing up for all the shows on time and more importantly sober. Cutting him some slake was the least he could. He also couldn't deny that he and Jeff work great together

"You sure? You seem distracted I can come back later" Jeff offered

"No really it's fun" Punk assured him running a hand over his face

"How is AJ doing?" Jeff asked "I heard about what happened"

"She's good" Punk told him coolly "Everything is good"

"Good. She's a sweet girl" Jeff smirked "She's like a real fan" he smirked "She knew all of mine and Matt's TLC matches by heart"

"My little nerd" Punk smiled proudly "Don't test her knowledge on Chuck Norris and Batman"

"So I've been warned" Jeff said with a laugh "How is Amy doing?" the questioned caught Punk off guard but he supposed she was the elephant in the room

"She's good" Punk shrugged slightly not wanting to give him details on her. It wasn't his place to say anything "She's happy"

"Glad to hear it" Jeff said with a nod "When I was down and out she tried to help me, reach out"

"I know" Punk said to him. He was with Amy at the time and saw how Jeff and Matt's behavior both tore her apart

"I know a lot of guys back here still don't trust me, they're not happy I'm going to be in this match but you giving me a chance has earned me a little leniency" Jeff told him "I really appreciate it"

"Just keep doing what you're doing and no one is going to give you a hard time" Punk told him "You're clearly trying even I can see it" after a few seconds Punk wanted out this conversation and quickly changed the topic "So what's the rundown for tonight?"

* * *

AJ had started to doze off on the couch during a commercial when she heard the doorbell. She picked up her cell phone to see the time was 9:15. Did she have plans with Punk's sister and forgot? She jumped up and opened the door to the welcoming surprise of Colt Cobana.

"There she is!" Colt smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around AJ

"Hey Colt" She smiled enthusiastically. AJ loved Punk's family but she was spending so much time with them that she had forgotten other people even existed sometimes "What are you doing here?" she asked closing the door behind him

"I was in town and called Phil and that's when he informed you were here by your lonesome so I told him I would be making my way over to seduce you, sweep you off your feet and become the father of his unborn child" he teased

"And he didn't even give me a warning call" AJ teased "I'm actually glad you're here!" she said grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs. She opened the door to the old guest room that was really just Punk's sports room. It was now all cleared out and it was filled with boxes of baby stuff to be put together.

"You want me to assemble the room?" Colt asked nervously scratching the back of his head

"No" she said to him "Look" she said pointing to the wall. There were three lines of different colored paint "I need you to help me pick which color I should paint the room- then once it's painted you can assemble everything" she said proudly

"They're pretty dark colors" Colt noted looking at the different shades of brown and dark silver

"The entire room isn't going to be that" AJ said with a laugh "Just the top half of the wall and the bottom will be white" she said pointing to the already painted bottom trim of the room. Colt nodded in approval

"You didn't paint this yourself did you?" He questioned his best friends wife who rolled her eyes at him

"No Phil's sisters did it" AJ told him "But seriously we can't decide on a color for the top"

"I like this one" He said pointing to the chocolate brown strip

"That's the one I liked" AJ told him proudly

"Shouldn't you ask Phil?" Colt questioned raising a brow

"I did and he insisted on Chicago Blackhawk colors" AJ was so annoyed when every time she asked for input on the color scheme that was his only response "She can watch hockey with him, go to games and hell she can play it for all I care but she will not have a hockey room"

"That's fair" Colt agreed then smiled at her "You want me to paint it for you?"

"Right now? Absolutely not" AJ told him seriously "Raw is on and I'm sure the last thing you want to do is spend your entire night painting"

"I'm actually here for two days" Colt told her "I wish Phil would have talked to you because he said I could stay here"

"It's fine" AJ assured him. She welcomed the company and maybe she'd stop driving herself so crazy "You can paint tomorrow then"

"Right" Colt said following her as they headed down stairs to watch Raw. He took a seat on the couch while AJ headed to the kitchen

"Are you hungry?" She asked from the kitchen

"Was that a serious question or a joke?" he shouted back. He heard AJ's phone go off that was right next to him and saw Phil's name appear on the screen. He smiled to himself then answered "AJ Lee-formally Brooks-soon to be Cabana's phone, how can I help you?"

"I really hate you sometimes" was the deadpan response he received from his friend "What did you do to my wife?"

"Oh she's cooking me something to eat" Colt told him smugly. "While I'm curled up on the couch watching your TV. I'm famished I just got in"

"Get your own wife" Punk shot back

"Why when I can I just borrow yours?" Colt questioned "Don't worry she's making me work for it. I've been enlisted to paint tomorrow"

"Is she going with the Blackhawks colors to surprise me?" Punk asked him seriously

"Yes and as a matter of fact the crib is also in the shape of a hockey rink and the mobile is little hockey pucks" Colt told him seriously

"You mock me but that sounds great" Punk defended "Put my wife on" he demanded

"I don't know, I don't want to distract her from waiting on me" Colt told him unsurely

"Colt" Punk warned

"AJ! That man you married that completely lacks a sense of humor is on the phone!" Colt shouted taking the phone away from his ear. Less then two seconds later AJ skipped out of the kitchen and snatched the phone

"Hi baby" AJ said into the phone "I miss you"

"I miss you too" Punk told her in a much softer tone then he had been using when talking to Colt "I just realized I forgot to tell you about Colt I'm sorry"

"It's ok" AJ assured him "I enjoy the company"

"It's Colt's company- it's not that great" Punk reminded her causing her to laugh

"Stop it" AJ warned "He's going to earn his keep, there's a lot to paint"

"What color are you doing by the way?" he asked slightly curious

"You mean colors" AJ corrected

"Why do you have to do more then one color?" he questioned seriously

"Because it has this whole scheme-" AJ started then stopped "You know what? I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to come home and see it for yourself"

"I'll be home in a few days" he assured her "After I tape Smackdown tomorrow I'm flying back"

"Good because we miss you" AJ told him

"I know" was all he could muster "I've got to get ready I just wanted to check in"

"Ok I love you and have fun- but not too much fun" AJ warned and Punk knew she truly meant that last statement. But he was proud she didn't mention Eva Marie at all to him

"I love you too" he said quickly then hung up

AJ and Colt snacked on everything she could get her hands on. He was clearly not a good influence on her eating healthy. It was finally time for the main event and man oh man did Punk and Jeff work great together. They both had pretty similar in-ring styles and seemed to mesh well together. Nobody would ever guess they didn't really like each other behind the scenes. She watched the match go back and forth with both teams looking right. The match could go either way. Eva Marie was doing a terrible job as a ref (at least in AJ's opinion). The match was twenty minutes long and ended with Punk picking up the win. Eva stood in-between the two men raising their arms in victory. In almost a flash Punk had Jeff up over his shoulder and delivered a GTS. When he turned around Orton got the RKO on him, Daniel was right behind Orton and hit him with a move as well. Daniel pointed to the MITB briefcase and smiled proudly leaving the ring. As Punk came to his feet Jeff was waiting behind him and hit him with the twist of fate. Raw ended with a close up of Jeff looking doing at Punk and Eva rushed towards Punk to check on him. 'What was she still doing out there?' AJ said to herself shaking her head. She watched as Eva ran her hand over the back of Punk's head and that's when the show officially ended.

"Good match" Colt said then looked at AJ who looked infuriated "You ok?" he questioned unsurely. She was clutching the TV remote so tight in her small hand that her knuckles were turning white. "AJ?" he asked again nervously.

"I'm fine" AJ said putting on a big smile "I'm going to bed" she said abruptly leaping off the couch and running up the steps leaving Colt confused.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I know the appendicitis came on quickly BUT I was planning on going in a different direction but changed my mind last minute. The appendicitis seemed like a quick fix. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

To say AJ was displeased was an understatement. Why was she feeling this way? Phil worshiped the ground she walked on since the day they started dating, hell even long before it. She shouldn't have these feelings of jealousy over Eva Marie. But watching her sooth her husband last night after the match was just to unsettling. AJ knew women like Eva Marie she had been in this business for years now. When AJ and Punk starting dating she wanted it kept secret so people wouldn't assume she was using him to stay in the spotlight, Eva Marie on the other hand was just the type of women to flaunt it. And if she got to throw a wrench in one of the post popular scripted and real life marriages in WWE history well then she would be good as gold. People would love to hate her. Trying to push those thoughts aside AJ decided to treat Colt to lunch as a thank you for helping paint the nursery. They took off to one of her and Punk's favorite diners.

"You really don't have to treat me" Colt told her as they waited for their food to arrive "I think letting me crash at your place is enough"

"Don't be silly, besides I wanted to get out" AJ brushed off his objections

"So what's wrong with you?" Colt asked her casually

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised

"You've been upset since last night. I'm assuming it had to do with the show" Colt said to her

"It's nothing I just miss working is all" she told him and he quirked a smile at her

"It had nothing to do with miss Eva checking on Phil?" Colt asked causing her to narrow her eyes "I knew it!" He said with a loud laugh

"I just don't like her" AJ told him in a huff "She is always pushing herself onto him"

"So?" Colt questioned "Punk is a lot things but he isn't unfaithful"

"I know but it doesn't mean I like it" AJ said to him "You're his best friend, how would he react if the roles were reversed" Colt let out another laugh

"Do I even have to answer that question?" he asked her seriously "He would beat whatever idiot it was to a pulp"

"Exactly and I'm not really in the right physical shape to do that" AJ said emphasizing on her stomach

"Leave it alone" Colt warned "She can chase after him all she wants it won't change a thing"

"He did always have a thing for red things" AJ mumbled quoting Matt Hardy

"What was that?" Colt asked raising an eyebrow "Where did that come from?"

"Matt" AJ said

"Matt Hardy?" Colt asked "That guy hates Phil he'll say anything to upset you"

"He's been real nice to me" AJ defended

"Ok let me rephrase then. He'll say anything to upset you so it will upset Phil" Colt corrected "You two are really at the top of the company and people are just jealous. They'll do anything to bring you both down"

"Correction I was at the top of the company" AJ reminded him "I've been home and long forgotten"

"You're not forgotten" Colt told her "The fans miss you like crazy"

"Then why don't they want me to come back?" AJ questioned "I'm supposed to be coming back next week and no one has even bothered to pick up the phone yet and talk storyline with me"

"They will" Colt said trying to ease his friends mind "You're supposed to be taking this time to rest and instead you're driving yourself crazy. Do what they ask and you can come back"

"Yea, yea" AJ muttered swirling her straw in her cup of water. The look of sadness didn't escape Colt

"You should be happy because Phil is coming home in the morning right?" Colt asked and AJ nodded "Talk to him about it he'll ease your fears"

"No!" AJ shouted startling Colt "And you can't tell him we talked about this" she warned "I've never been insecure or needy and I don't plan on starting to now. He has enough going on"

"Ok" Colt said with a nervous laugh "Your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks" AJ said offering a smile

"You know what I think would cheer you up?" Colt smirked "A trip to the comic book store!"

"Maybe" AJ smirked

* * *

Punk was at the arena for the Smackdown taping. He had already went on and cut his promo. He wasn't fighting tonight since he still wasn't a hundred percent no one wanted to chance him getting hurt before the pay-per view. Normally the superstars stay until the end of taping but Punk had a flight to catch. He wanted to get back home to AJ as soon as possible. He knew being home was driving her crazy. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the exit.

"Phil!" the cheery voice of Eva Marie stopped Punk in his tracks "You have a minute?"

"Not really" he told her "I've got a flight"

"You're not staying for the rest of the show?" she asked surprised "I have a big segment coming up"

"I'm sure you'll be fine" he told her as politely as he could "I'll catch it on Friday"

"Ok" Eva frowned "I also just wanted to say how nice it was working with you last night. I think we did a good job"

"Yea" Punk said with a nod "I'm sure we'll be working together again"

"I look forward to it" Eva smiled "Have a safe flight" with that Punk gave her nodded and exited the arena. Eva turned around came face to face with Brad Maddox

"You do realize he's married right?" Brad questioned

"I'm just being friendly" Eva shrugged

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit" Brad suggested "You'll get a reputation"

"For being too nice?" Eva asked with a laugh

"Look you're new here I get it. And you think pushing yourself towards Punk will get you noticed more but it won't work" Brad told her "It'll make you look bad and probably cost you your job"

"I know how things work around here" Eva said to him "And I'm not trying anything. I like Phil he's nice"

"First of all no he isn't" Brad added quickly "Second of all his wife AJ has some pull around here so for your sake I'd leave it alone"

"And why does AJ have pull around here?" Eva questioned "Oh that's right she aligned herself with Phil"

"Actually she didn't align herself with him she married him" Brad reminded her "And she worked her butt off to be here. They started dating after AJ started to get big"

"You seem really defensive over her" Eva smirked "You have a little crush on Mrs. Punk?"

"No" Brad said with a laugh "I've known her for a long time. Long before we both came to WWE. She's a friend of mine"

"Well I'm sure she would appreciate the concern but you and her have nothing to worry about" Eva shrugged "I'm just here to do my job"

"Right" Brad said with a knowing smirk then turned and walked away from her

"Hello there" a voice turned Eva Marie around

"Hi" Eva said with a smile

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Paul Heyman" he smiled extending his hand to her

* * *

AJ was sitting on the couch flicking threw the channels. She couldn't sleep she had too much on her mind. Colt was long asleep upstairs in the guest room. It was already midnight and she knew Punk would be home in a few hours. She was surprised by a knock at the door. Did Punk decide to come back early? She questioned herself standing up and rushing to the door in excitement. She flung the door opened and was frozen. This was not Phil.

"AJ please" Scott Page pleaded as AJ tried to slam the door shut but his foot caught the door

"I'm not alone and I am going to scream" AJ warned

"I'm not here to hurt you" Scott said in a low voice "I just want to talk"

"You said that last time and the time before that and the time before that" AJ reminded him

"I'll stay outside I promise" Scott said to her

"You're violating a restraining order" AJ reminded him in a low voice "Get off my property before I call the police"

"Just one minute then you can call the police" Scott said to her. He had the most pathetic eyes AJ had ever seen

"You stay right there" AJ warned as Scott nodded

"Look I know Tracy came to see you and asked you to drop the charges and I want you to know I had nothing to do with that" Scott told her quickly knowing his time and her patience were running low "I've been sober since the incident and I owe a lot of people a lot of apologizes and you're the first one. I'm sorry for everything I did and put you through it was wrong. I was wrong" he told her sincerely "I'll never forgive myself for the way I acted. I just want you to know that you don't have to be afraid anymore because I'm getting help. I'm seeing a therapist and going to meetings"

"Good" AJ said still in a bitter tone

"I also owe Punk an apology-" Scott started

"He's not here" the voice of Colt Cabana chimed in coming down the steps "But I'm guessing you already knew that" Colt stood directly in front of AJ

"Go call the police AJ"

"Don't AJ" Scott added quickly "I'm here to talk to her not you"

"Well to bad because here I am" Colt challenged. AJ didn't like the way they were eyeing each other up. She wanted to call the police but she was afraid what would happen if she walked away.

"Please" AJ pleaded with Scott "Get out of here now"

"I haven't said my peace yet" Scott told her

"Get out before I throw you out" Colt warned. AJ had never seen him so serious and quit frankly scary. AJ went over to the couch to grab her phone

"AJ don't call!" Scott shouted trying to step into the house but Colt tackled him outside the door. They rolled around for a few minutes as AJ rushed outside.

"Stop it!" AJ screamed unsure what to do. She knew she couldn't get involved and risk getting hurt. She watched as Scott started to get the upper hand but she was amazed at how quick Colt was.

"AJ go inside!" Colt shouted trying to pin down Scott. Scott used the distraction to flip Colt over he looked over to a terrified AJ.

"AJ" Scott said calmly and slowly standing up "I really didn't come here to hurt you-" he started but she turned and ran for the house. She slammed the front door closed as quickly as possibly. He started banging on the door "Open the door AJ! I just want to-" that's when AJ heard the police sirens. They heard them shout at Scott to stop where he was. She peered out the window and watched as Scott raised his arms in the air and fell to his knees. She went back to the front door and headed to Colt.

"Are you alright?" she asked kneeling beside him

"He got a cheap shot" Colt told her seriously

"I know" AJ said with a smirk. His ego was more bruised then he was. She gave one last glance over to Scott who locked eyes with her before he was led away to the back of a police car.

* * *

AJ and Colt were both too wired to get any sleep now. It was about six in the morning and Punk would be home soon. AJ was flipping threw her phone checking to see if any news outlets picked up the story. She really wanted Phil to hear it from her first. She was relieved when she scrolled threw her twitter and didn't see a mention. But a tweet from Paul Heyman caught her eyes. It was a picture of Punk and Eva Marie laughing at something with the caption 'new power couple?'

"What?" Colt asked noticing AJ's face. She didn't reply she simply passed him her phone "Oh well that-" before he could even finish his thought the front door opened and Punk walked in. He was confused to see both AJ and Colt still up and both had strange faces.

"Hey" Punk said nervously, not sure what he walked in on. As soon as he walked in AJ stood up and brushed right past him and stomped up the stairs, not so much as a 'hello' or a kiss. "What the hell was that about?" Punk questioned his friend who gave him a sympathetic look. He stood up and passed AJ's phone over to him

"Oh give me a break" Punk said annoyed "This was nothing!"

"Maybe you should go tell her that" Colt said "And just be gentle with her she's had a long night" he knew Punk was angry at AJ's reaction but he also didn't want to be the one to tell him Scott was here either. Hopefully that warning would be good enough for his friend. He watched as Punk jetted up the stairs

"AJ" Punk said knocking on the locked bedroom door "AJ this is enough! It's just a picture!" he knocked again then leaned his head on the door "Baby please open the door" and surprisingly that's all it took. A few moments later the door was unlocked and opened. He followed her into the room and closed the door "What has gotten into you?" he asked. This was not like his AJ. Was it hormones?

"I haven't slept all night because while you were hanging out with your new friend Eva I had a nice visit from my friend Scott!" AJ shouted completely catching Punk off guard

"What the hell are you talking about?" Punk asked in a loud voice

"Scott Page was here last night. Showed up right at our doorstep!" AJ yelled. Punk was actually speechless for the first time in his life

"AJ-" Punk started in a softer tone but she turned and ushered into the master bathroom, Punk went to follow but AJ slammed the door shut right in his face. He had to bit his lip to contain his anger at the action. Instead of arguing with her threw the door he turned around and headed back down the steps

"What happened?" Punk asked full of anger. Colt eyed his friend

"It's fine, she's fine" Colt assured him

"What happened?" he asked very slowly in a low dangerous voice

"He came to the door and wanted to apologize. I came down and we got into a fight, AJ called the cops" Colt told him "That was it" Punk nodded and swung his arms into the counter knocking over and breaking everything on it. Still not satisfied and still angry he picked up a stool that sat at the counter and tossed into the wall breaking a mirror.

"Phil" Colt warned in a low voice "Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Punk spat at his friend "I've had enough!"

"I get that" Colt said trying to reason with her "But she's just as upset as you are, this thing with Eva-"

"There is no thing with Eva!" Punk yelled "That's Paul once again looking to cause a problem!"

"She's feeling insecure and lonely" Colt told him

"Oh please tell me more about how my wife is feeling" Punk said with an aggravated laugh folding his arms dramatically

"Phil I don't want to fight with you" Colt warned knowing where this was going

"Then stop telling me how my wife thinks" Punk spat back "I know AJ, I know her better then anyone"

"Then you know acting like this isn't helping her" Colt offered cautiously "You need to be the bigger person"

"You need to mind your business" Punk shot at his friend "This is my house and AJ is my wife I know what I'm doing"

"Do you?" Colt questioned getting agitated himself. Both men had no sleep and clearly a lot of displaced anger "Because if I wasn't here last night what Scott would have done to your pregnant wife" he said standing up coming nose to nose with is friend "Why don't you take a walk and clear your head"

"You need to step back" Punk warned not backing down

"Phil stop!" AJ shouted entering the kitchen. She was horrified to see the two friends in a fighting stance. She ran over and stood in-between both men. She held her hands up and gently pushed both away from each other. "Look we're all tense here let's just take a breath"

"I need a word with AJ" Punk said to Colt in the same cold tone "Is that alright with you?" he asked Colt who rolled his eyes and decided to be the bigger person and leave the kitchen

"Why are you treating him like that?" AJ asked him "He's your friend"

"He's not important at the moment" Punk said brushing off her question "Are you alright?" he asked her trying to soften his tone

"I'm better then what was ever on our counter top" she said eyeing the floor that was covered in glass

"I'm serious April" he warned

"I'm fine" AJ told him "He came to the door he said he was getting help and better and wanted to apologize"

"Why didn't you slam the door on him and call the cops?" Punk asked her

"I tried" AJ told him "Before he could really say much Colt came down and told him to leave then they got into a fight on the front lawn. I called the cops and they arrested him. You should really be thanking Colt instead of picking a fight with him"

"I'll talk to him" Punk said running his hands up and down his face

"Now what was that picture about?" AJ questioned folding her arms "And don't get snippy with me I'm your wife and I have a right to know" she warned

"It was nothing" Punk told her honestly "She was rambling on about working with me as I was leaving last night and I guess Paul got a picture of it. It was a thirty second conversation"

"Ok" AJ said seeming satisfied with his answer

"I get what it's like to sit at home and watch other people get the opportunities that were supposed to yours and I know it's driving you crazy but you really need to set aside for right now because this chick is not very good" Punk told her honestly "They're keeping her around for that stupid show and once that's done so will she"

"I know" AJ said "It's just hard to watch. I hate being on the outside looking in"

"You're not" Punk told her "As a matter of face I spoke to Stephanie before my flight and they want you back Monday as long as you feel ready"

"Really?" AJ asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement

"Yes" Punk confirmed. AJ threw her arms around him

"I can't wait!" she squealed. "Now go apologize to Colt for your irrational behavior, come upstairs where I'll be waiting because I've missed you terribly" she said giving him a slow kiss on the mouth then pulled away

"I can stay in bed all day with you" Punk whispered pulling her into another kiss but she pulled away

"We would have but since you did all this" she said gesturing to the mess in the kitchen "You have a lot of glass to clean up and as punishment for your childish outburst you're taking me shopping to replace the stuff you broke"

"Ugh" Punk groaned throwing his head back. AJ just skipped away

"You only have yourself blame" AJ teased lightly then left the kitchen


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

Punk looked around the kitchen and let out a sigh. He hated to apologize for anything but he did owe Colt an apology. He headed into the living room where his friend was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey" Punk said pulling Colt's attention away from the TV. "I uh- I overreacted in there"

"Just a little" Colt smirked

"I'm sorry" Punk told him sincerely

"It's fine" Colt assured him

"No it's not" Punk told him sternly "You've been helping AJ and had her back last night and you didn't deserve my blow up"

"I'm used to it" Colt shrugged "Forget it"

"Are you alright?" Punk asked motioning towards his cut lip "He got you good"

"He got a cheap shot" Colt told him defensively "I had him"

"I have no doubt" Punk smirked "Seriously thank you"

"No problem" Colt assured him

"I wish I was here" Punk said folding his arms

"It's best you weren't" Colt said with a laugh "You'd probably end up in a cell yourself"

"I hate this guy" Punk admitted "Just when you think he's gone and forgotten he shows up again. How is she supposed to move on when he's constantly popping up?"

"She's a strong woman" Colt reminded him "She seemed fine last night"

"Maybe I should hire her a guard or something" Punk said contemplating the thought

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him. He violated a restraining order he's going to head to prison for a little" Colt told him "What you should be worrying about is Paul Heyman"

"Oh please" Punk scoffed "He's just looking for new ways to get under my skin"

"Seriously it's bugging her" Colt warned "She didn't want to say anything but you should know"

"Why?" Punk questioned annoyed "I've never been unfaithful to her"

"I know and she knows but put yourself in her shoes" Colt told him

"I've been there" Punk scoffed "Dolph and Heath-"

"Those guys were interested in AJ before you dated her it's different" Colt told him "What would you do if Jeff Hardy was constantly at AJ's side and pushing himself into her storyline?"

"Come on man-" Punk sighed not wanting to get into this

"Answer the question" Colt demanded

"You know what I would do" Punk told him "I would knock his teeth down his throat"

"Now imagine you didn't have the power to do that" Colt added slyly

"I'll talk to her" Punk told him "But I still think this is an overreaction"

"Maybe it is to you but to her it's a big deal" Colt told him and Punk nodded

"Alright. You should probably get some rest" Punk told him "You look like crap"

"Nice" Colt remarked "You heading upstairs too?"

"Yea but I won't be resting" Punk smirked then turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

He was about to head into his room when he saw the nursery room door open on a crack and pushed it open. The room once with all white walls and sports 'crap' (as AJ affectionately called it) was now warm and inventing. The top of the walls were a nice dark brown and the bottom was painted an off white. The room was filled with boxes of stuff that he was now looking forward to putting together. The only thing put together was the large white crib. He stepped over to it and peered inside and saw AJ had already placed the small stuffed wrestling figures that had just come out. He saw himself, Daniel, Kane and John. He picked up the John one and smirked tossing it out of the crib.

"That is not nice" AJ's voice filled the room. She was leaning in the doorway watching Punk take in the room

"I don't want my child playing with a little John Cena" Punk told her seriously "I do have some input"

"Right" AJ said with a laugh entering the room "What do you think?"

"I like it" Punk told her "It looks really great you got a lot done"

"Yes thanks to your sisters and Colt" AJ said wrapping her arms around his waist "I think she'll like it"

"She? You're going to confuse my son when he comes out if you keeping calling him a her" Punk teased

"Really? Because John told me you called her a her" AJ smirked

"It was a slip" Punk argued

"Right" AJ smiled pulling away "I know it's still really early but I wanted to get as much done because who knows when we'll have this much time again"

"No it's a good idea to get it done" Punk told her "I'll put some of this stuff together before we take off for Raw"

"That would be great" AJ smiled "So is it hitting you yet?"

"Is what?" he asked her

"That in about seven months this room is going to have a baby in it?" AJ questioned "And then a few years from now we're going to have to repaint it because she's not going to want a baby room. Then a few years after that we'll be in here packing up her stuff as she takes off to school-"

"Let's just slow down" Punk said cutting her off "Why does she have to go away to school?"

"Ha! You said she!" AJ cheered as Punk rolled his eyes "And because that's what all kids do. No one wants to live with their parents forever"

"But we'll be cool parents" Punk argued "Our kid won't want to leave"

"That's what every parent says" AJ teased lightly

* * *

Heading back to work the following Monday AJ was feeling excited and anxious at the same time. She really wanted to sit down with Stephanie and Hunter and discuss her storyline. Surely she hadn't been totally replaced by Eva Marie yet. But a lot of her fears were eased by Punk who spent most of their time off promising she had no reason to feel threatened by Eva work wise or relationship wise. AJ knocked on Stephanie's door and heard the 'come in' and she entered nervously. She was greeted with a wide smile.

"AJ" she said still with a smile standing up "How are you feeling?" she asked giving her a hug

"Really good, ready to work" AJ told her enthusiastically

"That's what I want to hear" Stephanie smirked motioning for her to take a seat "So I've been in with creative and we're thinking of having you back in a storyline with Phil"

"Really?" AJ asked with a smile

"Yea I mean it was bound to happen. You're pregnant and he's your husband, everyone knows it" Stephanie told her "We're going to involve Jeff because we want there rivalry to extend past money in the bank. They work really great" AJ nodded in agreement "And Eva Marie" Stephanie noticed the scowl that escaped AJ's face at the rookie Diva's name "Is that ok with you?"

"It's your show" AJ shrugged slightly

"Obviously Paul Heyman kind of forced our hand on this one" Stephanie told her

"Doesn't he always?" AJ questioned

"I know what it's like AJ" Stephanie sympathized "Your body is going through all these changes and you're surrounded by all these model like women and they all work with your husband- I've been there- three times as a matter of fact"

"I know it's fine" AJ assured her boss

"You have nothing to worry about" Stephanie told her "Because as pretty as all these women are there is something naturally beautiful about a woman expecting. You have a glow"

"Thanks" AJ said with a slight blush

"I'm serious" Stephanie told her sternly "And if you start to feel uncomfortable you just say the word"

"I'm very confident in my relationship and my job. I'm a professional" AJ assured her. Stephanie gave the younger women an approving nod

"I know you are" Stephanie smirked "Ok well will call Phil in a bit and go over some things. You'll be getting the script for tonight's show within the hour"

"Thank you" AJ said standing up

"Welcome back AJ" Stephanie told her shaking her hand

"Good to be back" AJ smiled then headed out the door

* * *

AJ was in the catering room sitting towards the back munching on some fruit when she felt someone standing over her. Phil was in talking to Stephanie (probably arguing over the storyline).

"Oh god" AJ muttered rolling her eyes "What is it with you?"

"I just wanted to welcome you back" Paul Heyman smirked "It's been very quiet around here without you"

"Sounds dull" AJ remarked sarcastically

"But never a dull moment with you" Paul bit back "Where's Phil?"

"Do you really want to know?" AJ questioned "I don't think he wants to talk to you"

"Maybe I'll just check the Diva's locker room he's probably catching up with Eva" Paul smirked

"It won't work" AJ smiled sarcastically "This little game you're playing is pointless"

"I'm not playing at anything" Paul smiled wide "Even though I feel Eva is more Phil's type"

"And why is that?" AJ questioned

"For starters she's got spunk" Paul said giving some thought "She's tall, strong and attractive" AJ let out a frustrated laugh

"I suppose I don't have any of those qualities?" AJ questioned as she watched Paul eye her up giving thought to her question

"Excuse me" a voice said bumping into Paul and taking a seat at AJ's table. She looked over and saw Jeff Hardy with a plate getting comfortable, not far behind was Matt taking a seat across from Jeff

"Gentleman it's good to see you" Paul plastered a smile

"Wish I could say the same" Jeff shrugged "If you don't mind we'd like to eat in peace"

"You think you'll get peace with this one at the end of the table?" Paul mocked nodding towards AJ. Jeff looked over at AJ and smiled

"She's alright" Jeff said to him "Hey Matt have you seen Punk around?"

"Yea I think he was outside" Matt said to his brother not even looking at Paul. Paul's face dropped and he quickly shuffled outside the room

"Thanks" AJ smiled to the two brothers whom she idolized

"No problem" Jeff assured her "I never liked him anyways"

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked her politely

"Great" AJ smiled "Thanks for asking"

"I hear were going to be working together" Jeff said to her and AJ nodded

"I'm really excited. I don't know all the details yet though but it's literally a childhood dream come true" AJ told him excitedly

"I think I'm going to be your personal Punk squashier" Jeff said to him. He was nervous when Hunter approached him about working with her. He didn't want a romantic storyline with Phil's wife for many reasons. Mostly because he had his own at home the other, Phil barley tolerated him as it was. But Hunter assured him there would be no romantic storyline whatsoever with AJ. He would just be doing AJ's bidding against her scorned lovers and Punk would be the lasting rivalry.

"That'll be fun" AJ said with a nod. Jeff's phone went off and he saw it was his wife calling

"I have to take this" Jeff said standing up and leaving the table

"So how do you feel about Eva Marie being thrown into the mix?" Matt asked her curiously

"It's fine" AJ lied "She's nice"

"Yea" Matt smirked "Real nice"

"I know what you went through with Amy and it must have been terrible. But not all of us are destined to repeat that" AJ told him

"For your sake I hope so" Matt told her honestly "Like I said you're a nice girl probably too nice to even be in this business. Don't cast a blind eye over her and Punk. You need to mark your claim and let her know you're not a doormat"

"I'm not a doormat" AJ defended

"This business is like a shark tank April" Matt warned "No one is untouchable"

"I just-" AJ started but stopped when she heard the voice of her husband

"Hey" Punk said walking over to AJ and taking the seat in-between her and Matt. He didn't acknowledge Matt and kept his back to him

"Hi" AJ smiled as Punk pulled her into a kiss. They didn't even realize when he stood up and left the table "That was rude"

"What was?" Punk asked looking over his shoulder and seeing the empty chair "Oh was someone sitting there?"

"Phil" AJ warned

"What did he want anyway?" Punk asked grabbing a grape from AJ's plate

"He was here with Jeff talking about our new story" AJ told him

"Yea looks like you get to work with your childhood crush" Punk remarked

"He wasn't my crush" AJ shot back at him "Chuck Norris was and always will be my crush and batman obviously" she informed him proudly

"Are you ok with this Eva stuff?" Punk asked her "I can tell Stephanie to shove it"

"No it's fine" AJ said quickly "I think it will be a good story" AJ took a sip of water and looked over at Punk "You should try a little with Matt"

"Why?" Punk asked annoyed "I don't have to work with him"

"No but you do have to work with his brother" AJ reminded him "He's going to be around"

"Look sweetheart I've been in the ring with people I didn't like and I never put myself out there to 'make it work' and I'm not going to start now" Punk told her firmly

"He seems nice" AJ offered

"To you yes" Punk agreed "But he's just one of those guys I will never see eye to eye with. If you want to be his friend that's fine I wouldn't expect any less from you. But there are just some things I can't let go of"

* * *

Before the show was to start the cast of Total Diva's were shooting a promo that was going to air during the show. All the Diva's were there except for one who kept them waiting. Eva Marie was nowhere to be found.

"Can someone call her?" a producer questioned

"I don't have her number" Nikki remarked bitterly

"I do" JoJo offered pulling out her phone

"Nikki" Brie warned

"This is ridiculous!" Nikki shouted "I wanted to see John before the show started and now I'm on this newbies time? No way"

"Sorry I'm late" Eva smiled walking over "I was with Steph" she smirked at the girls

"Really?" JoJo asked excitedly

"Yea we were just going over my new story" Eva flaunted "They love the chemistry with Phil and I and want us working together"

"What?" Nikki asked surprised

"AJ is ok with this?" Natalya asked Brie in a whisper who just shrugged

"I mean I knew that picture had a lot of people talking-" Eva started

"Look newbie that picture had a lot of people talking because they can't believe what a star clinging wannabe you are" Nikki shot back "Don't think because you're in a big story that it will last. Things change on a dime around here"

"Wow what's your problem?" Eva questioned with a grin

"You are!" Nikki said pointing at her "We've been waiting for you over half an hour"

"Look I know this is a little rough on you that I'm kind of in the big spot but Paul Heyman-" Eva started

"I'm going to stop you there Eva" Natalya chimed in "If you plan on keeping any friends back here Paul Heyman is the one person to stay away from"

"He's always been nice to me" Eva told them innocently "He actually got this ball rolling for me"

"No because he believes in you" Nikki said with a smirk "He just hates AJ it has nothing to do with your talents or lack there of"

"Ok ladies that's enough" the producer intervened "Let's shoot this"

* * *

From around the corner AJ was watching the entire scene. Her arms folded and tears threatening. Someone tapped her shoulder, which startled her. She let out a yelp and turned to see the friendly face of Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins

"You scared me!" AJ said clutching her pounding chest

"Sorry" Kaitlyn offered "But now we're even"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked catching her breath

"Scott Page showed up at your home? I had to read about it online! Why didn't you tell me?" Kaitlyn asked

"It wasn't a big deal" AJ assured her friend "He showed up and he got arrested"

"Right" Kaitlyn said now noticing AJ's watery eyes "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" she promised

"AJ" Kaitlyn said more firmly

"Really I swear" AJ told her

"Did Phil do something?" Kaitlyn asked her "You want me to send Seth after him?"

"I'll do it" Seth said seriously then gave her a smirk

"No" AJ said with a laugh "It's this Eva check, I think she's working with Paul"

"I figured as much" Kaitlyn said looking over AJ's shoulder and watching the Diva's cast's promo "It was only a matter of time"

"Why is that everyone that doesn't like me join forces?" AJ questioned

"Eva doesn't like you?" Kaitlyn asked surprised

"If she did she wouldn't be throwing herself at my husband and hanging around Paul Heyman" AJ remarked

"She's new AJ she doesn't know better" Kaitlyn told her "And honestly the other girls haven't been giving her a chance either. She's just clinging to the few people who have been nice to her"

"Can't you all just get along?" Seth asked the two diva's "Why is there always an issue in your locker room"

"Cause you guys all get along so well" Kaitlyn said to him "Was it you and Antonio who got into a shoving match backstage last week or was it someone else?"

"That's different" Seth reminded her "I was defending your honor"

"And you do it so well" Kaitlyn smiled proudly

"You two are nauseating" AJ told them

"Yea cause you and Phil aren't" Kaitlyn shot back "Come on let us walk you back to your locker room"

"Ok" AJ sighed giving one last glance over to the girls

"Seriously you have nothing to worry about" Kaitlyn said placing her arm on her friends shoulder


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

It was the night of Money In The Bank. Tomorrow night would start the new rivalry between Punk, Jeff, Eva and herself. But AJ wasn't giving much thought to that; she was concerned with getting through tonight. Ladder matches were always high-risk and not many walked away unscathed. She also knew that Paul Heyman was going to be playing a part in this match tonight. He was supposed to send Curtis Axel down to the ring to sabotage Jeff Hardy to 'help' Punk get the win then turn on Punk once he was close to the briefcase. She just couldn't trust Paul and unfortunately for Curtis she couldn't trust him either since he was aligned with him. She decided to watch the match with Kaitlyn and the rest of the Shield members. She cringed at some hard bumps all the men had taken. And on cue Paul and Curtis came to the ring and attacked Jeff. Punk used some free time to knock out Curtis (not part of the script but Punk was never one to follow orders) then start to climb the ladder. She sucked in a breath as Paul sent a ladder crashing into Punk as he slid down then picked it up and hit him in the head. In the briefest glance she saw Punk had been cut wide open and then the cameras immediately panned away.

After the match was over she shot out of the locker room and headed to the trainers room where she found her husband laying down being examined.

"Just put the damn stitches in!" Punk groaned

"We have to check for any other damage" the trainer told him as Punk let out a laugh

"Give me a break" he groaned

"Don't fight him" AJ warned entering the room. Punk couldn't really move his head but his eyes found AJ. "Are you ok?" she asked cringing at the site of blood

"It's nothing I've had worse" Punk assured her. AJ leaned over and good look at the open wound that the trainer was trying to clean "It looks worse then it is" he promised

"He is so reckless!" AJ shouted "He could have killed you!"

"Look I'm not defending him but he was just doing his job" Punk said trying to calm her down "It's fine I'll be stitched up and good as new"

"He could have been more careful" AJ told him folding her arms

"Don't worry about it" Punk ordered her "How much longer is this going to take?" he asked the trainer in annoyance

"Another twenty minutes or longer if you don't stop yapping and let me do my job" the trainer quipped back

"I'm going to get our stuff together so we can get out of here" AJ told him then turned to the trainer "If he gives you anymore trouble call for me" she told him

"Will do" The trainer smirked as Punk glared at him

* * *

AJ headed towards Punk's locker room and found Paul Heyman knocking on the door with Curtis Axel next to him

"No one is in there" She informed him "He's getting stitched up" she seethed as Paul gave AJ a disappointed look

"I feel terrible about that" Paul assured her as AJ rolled her eyes "I must have hit him too hard"

"Obviously" AJ mocked

"Don't feel bad!" Curtis shouted "He nearly knocked me out with that GTS! It wasn't in the script!"

"Welcome to the big leagues" AJ told him "Things rarely go according to plan especially with Paul by your side"

"I-" Curtis started taking a step towards her as AJ look amused. Paul used his arm to lightly hold Curtis back

"He's upset understandably" Paul smiled at AJ "This was a big moment for him and Phil decided to humiliate him"

"Isn't that what you do to just about everyone?" AJ questioned

"This wasn't about me" Paul told her slowly "This was about Curtis"

"Oh it's always about you Paul" AJ smiled

"There's no use getting through to her" Paul said to Curtis "She's as thick-headed as her husband"

"And proud" AJ retorted with a grin then watched the two walk down the hall

* * *

The next day at Raw AJ was getting excited. This was going to be the first time she opened the show in weeks. Raw was still a few hours away but she was to anxious to sit around and do nothing. As a matter of fact all she has done is back stage segments for the most part since becoming GM so getting to walk down that ramp in front of a live crowd really excited her. And the best part? She was working with Phil again.

"Hey AJ" Eva smiled joining AJ in the catering area. She was currently making a plate of food for herself and couldn't help but inwardly groan at the sound of her (in her opinion) fake voice

"Hi Eva" AJ forced a smile and avoided eye contact

"I stopped by your locker room before but no one answered" Eva told her

"Well you found me" AJ smirked finally turning her attention towards the rookie

"I was actually looking for Phil" Eva admitted blushing slightly "I heard he needed stitches I just wanted to see how he was doing"

"Why?" AJ questioned growing fed up with the young diva

"He's my friend" Eva defended lightly

"No he's your co-worker at best" AJ shot back "And more importantly he's my husband so you don't have to worry about how he's feeling that's my job"

"Wow" Eva said with a nervous laugh "I had no idea you were so insecure"

"I'm not insecure Eva" AJ sighed "I'm also not stupid. Any friend of Paul Heyman's isn't a friend of mine or more importantly Phil's"

"I'm not looking to make enemies" Eva defended lightly

"No but you are looking to make a name for yourself and you think by throwing yourself at my husband that will help you but let me assure you it won't. If anything you're making yourself look worse" AJ shot at her

"Look I know the other diva's have issues with me but I didn't think you were like them" Eva admitted "I really just want to have a few friends back here that's all" AJ couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Maybe she was overreacting.

"I'm sorry" AJ said quickly "It's just Paul is a really touchy subject and I'm sure if the situations were reversed you would understand"

"I guess" Eva shrugged "I really don't know the deal with you and Paul I only just started here. But he's been nothing but nice to me which is more then I can see for everybody else here"

"I know it isn't Eva" AJ told her shaking her head "I was new once to. And let me give you a piece of advice. You'll get to the big times once you earn your spot nothing is handed to you here, so I suggest you stop trying to take shortcuts and put in your time like everyone else" and with that AJ turned on her heel and headed over to a table.

"You were a little rough on her no?" the voice of Brad Maddox caused AJ to look up and see her friend standing over her

"Maybe" AJ shrugged taking a bite out of her food "I just wanted to get my point across"

"I get that" he said taking a seat "But in all fairness this can't be easy for her. No one likes her"

"Whose fault is that?" AJ questioned "Are you seriously siding with her?"

"Of course not!" Brad said to her "I always side with you, out of fear mostly"

"Was I too much?" AJ questioned seriously

"A tad" Brad smirked "Cut her some slack"

"She's all over Phil" AJ reminded him

"Punk is a very popular guy with quit the female following" Brad told her "So what if someone has a crush on him? You're confident in your relationship right?"

"Of course I am" AJ sighed

"So let her around chasing him. You're going to start to look insecure if you let this bother you" Brad told her seriously

"I agreed to the storyline with her and him" AJ reminded him "Isn't that enough?"

"No" Brad chuckled "Give the girl room enough to grow and if she fails let it be on her not on you"

"I hate you sometimes" AJ muttered taking another bite of her food

* * *

Eva was rushing threw the halls of the backstage with her head down. She made a connection with what felt to be a wall and fell right to the ground. She looked up and saw feet and knew it wasn't a wall it was the former champion CM Punk himself.

"I'm so sorry" Eva told him quickly as he extended his hand to help her up

"It's alright" Punk said unsurely "Are you alright?" he asked seeing tears.

"Yea really" Eva said forcing a smile

"Someone giving you a hard time or something?" Punk asked. He knew she was friendly Paul but he was sure that wouldn't last. Maybe Paul had cut her off.

"Sort of but I really can't talk to you about it" Eva told him quickly "I'll just go" she said turning but Punk gently grabbed her arm to turn her back to face him

"What do you mean by that?" Punk asked now mildly curious

"It's nothing forget I said anything" Eva said to him nervously

"Look if Paul is bothering you because of me-" Punk started

"-it's not Paul" Eva said cutting him off "Your wife just gave me a piece of her mind"

"AJ?" Punk asked surprised. He knew she wasn't fond Eva but she was always the nice one out of the duo. "What did she say?"

"Nothing terribly. I'm just overly sensitive" Eva assured him

"I'll talk to her if you want" Punk offered lightly

"No!" Eva practically shouted "She doesn't really want me around you or talking to you I'm sure so please just leave it alone. I'm trying hard enough back here" she admitted as tears fell from her eyes that she quickly wiped. Punk instantly felt bad for her.

"It's fine" Punk said giving her a reassuring smile "Whatever she said I'm sure she didn't mean. She's a little hormonal" he defended

"No she isn't" Eva said shaking her head "She's a wife and she's staking her claim which she doesn't have to do because I want nothing to do with you romantically it's just Paul kind of blew this out of proportion"

"Maybe you should loose Paul then" Punk offered

"Then who do I have?" Eva asked sadly "He's been the only one to go out of his way for me. It's not just AJ none of the girls can tolerate me as it is. I don't want to loose my only friend"

"I'm your friend" Punk told her offering a slight smile "And you'll make more but the truth is you don't want friends here. This job is about you and you alone. You don't take friends to the top with you, you stand alone"

"I guess so" Eva said with a smirk "Thanks"

"Anytime" Punk said placing a hand on her shoulder then walked past her

* * *

Punk and AJ didn't have much time to talk before their segment tonight. AJ was going to head out to the ring first then Punk followed by Jeff. All three wanted to play it by ear.

As AJ's music hit she lightly skipped down to the ring in one of her GM suits and entered. She smiled as the crowd seemed to have embraced her.  
"Welcome everybody to Monday Night Raw!" She shouted proudly as the crowd roared "I'm excited to be back here and running the show. I have a big night planned for all you starting with-" before she could finish the music of CM Punk hit. The crowd was on their feet cheering. Obviously Punk was used to reception like this but the fact that he was getting ring time with AJ also added to the fans delight. The 'shippers' had been very vocal about wanting to see more Punk/AJ. He made his way down to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"AJ I'd like to welcome you back personally" Punk said giving her a smirk as the crowd cheered "I know the show has been struggling a bit with Brad Maddox in charge" the crowd booed upon hearing Brad's name and Punk nodded in agreement "Yea I know he's terrible" he agreed

"Is there a reason you're out here interrupting me?" she questioned coolly

"Yes as a matter of fact there is" Punk told her "Last night in case you missed it I was blindsided by my good friend Paul Heyman and his sidekick Curtis Axel. I want a match tonight"

"I don't think so" AJ smiled wickedly at him "As a matter of fact you won't be facing anybody tonight because you are not medically cleared" AJ smiled proudly at the fact that she wasn't giving Punk what he wanted.

"Ok then" Punk said holding back his anger "Next week"

"I don't think so" AJ said shaking her head innocently

"And why is that?" Punk asked starting to get annoyed. That's when Jeff Hardy's music filled the arena and the crowd also popped. They watched as Jeff made his way to the ring covered in his face paint. For story purposes AJ smiled affectionately at Jeff as he stepped over and grabbed a microphone

"If anyone is getting a shot at Curtis Axel here tonight it's me" Jeff informed Punk who gave him an un-amused look "Then next week I'm getting my shot at you one on one" the crowd cheered loudly in approval

"Not that I'm not going to enjoy beating you next week Jeff but I have to ask what could I have possibly done to be rewarded this opportunity?" Punk questioned with a smirk

"You sent your friends down to the ring last night to cost me that much" Jeff told him and Punk let out a laugh as AJ watched in amusement

"My friends?" Punk questioned still laughing "You either hit your head too hard last night or you're as dumb as I remember. Do you think Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel are my friends? My friends who also cost me that same match?"

"Whether you were all in it together or I was just an innocent bystander in the way of your feud I still blame you" Jeff informed him not backing down

"He's gone for how long and you just sign off any matches he asks for?" Punk asked turning his attention to AJ who just shrugged with a grin

"He's very charming" AJ smiled

"Cute" Punk muttered "You used to think I was charming"

"I also used to think you were the best in the world" AJ retorted playing it up for the crowd

"You know something-" Punk started but was interrupted

"Excuse me!" Paul Heyman shouted making his way down to the ring with Curtis Axel at his side "Sorry for the interruption" he smiled stepping into the ring. The safest place to be would be in the ring with AJ. Paul knew Punk would never attack him with AJ still in the ring. "Since we heard our names we'd thought we show up" he smiled "Welcome back AJ" he said with a sarcastic grin "Although I must say I enjoyed your replacement Eva Marie a lot more then you" AJ bit her lower lip to hold back the first few words ready spew from her mouth which she was sure wouldn't be suitable for the USA network.

"Paul I think the last place you and your buddy Curtis want to be is here with two guys who are looking for a fight" Punk said as Jeff eyed the two

"Would you really attack us with young pregnant AJ only mere feet away?" Paul questioned "Didn't think so" he smiled

"I'll leave then" AJ smirked heading to the ropes but Paul lightly grabbed her arm and on instinct Punk slapped his hand away

"Relax Punk" Paul smiled "Getting back on the topic of the new red headed diva who has done a great job working alongside Mr. Maddox I would like to point out that I'm not the only one who has enjoyed her company" he smiled then turned towards Punk who didn't not look amused. "Roll the footage!" Paul shouted and sure enough a video popped on the titantron. It was a video of Punk and Eva from earlier in the day with her crying. A lot was cropped out of it but the important stuff was there. Punk calling AJ hormonal, telling Eva that he was friend. The video was clearly shot from one angle on a single camera from down the hall. Obviously Eva and Paul had set Punk up- again. Once the video ended Punk turned to AJ who to his surprise didn't look mad. Was she staying in character? Or did she realize that this was all a misunderstanding.

"Was that video supposed to do something to me?" AJ questioned Paul as Punk eyed her carefully. "If Punk wants to spend his time with some cheap red-headed reality star that's his business and yours. You two could fight over her all you want" she said with a her signature 'crazy chick' smile "I've moved on to bigger" then turned to face Punk directly "and better things" she dropped her microphone and headed straight towards Jeff and pulled his face towards hers. She didn't give him a chance to speak when her lips crashed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper and Jeff wasn't sure how to react. Obviously he was a man and first instinct was to pull her closer he really didn't have much of a choice but to go for it. She pulled away after a few moments and then turned and left the ring without looking at her husband.

Jeff looked over at Punk who was clearly seething with clenched fists. Deciding to stay in character he smirked over at him then left the ring.

"I always warned you about that one" Paul said Punk not into the microphone but loud enough for the cameras to pick up on it. Punk glared over to Paul and punched him in the face knocking him out cold then left the ring himself.

* * *

Backstage AJ was stormed past everyone and headed into her 'office' she shared with Brad.

"What the hell was that?" Brad questioned with wide eyes. But AJ didn't answer she looked around the room and knocked everything off the table and let out a scream. "AJ stop!" Brad shouted trying to calm the irate diva down. AJ took a moment to catch her breath then saw the door know start to turn and she rushed towards it and slammed it shut and locked it.

"AJ open this door!" Punk shouted from the other side

"No!" AJ yelled back

"Oh god" Brad muttered nervously not wanting to be physically in the middle of one of their arguments

"I'm not playing around here open this door right now or I swear I will kick it in!" he yelled

"Let's let him in" Brad smiled nervously trying to grab the knob but AJ slapped his hand away

"He won't break it down because I'm leaning against it!" AJ yelled "He wont risk his unborn child's safety to prove a point!"

"You have to come out at sometime" Punk reminded her

"Once you're gone" AJ bit back folding her arms with her back against the door "I don't want to see you"

"Tough!" Punk shouted back

"Just leave me alone I'm being hormonal" AJ mocked his own words

"Don't you dare!" Punk yelled "At least I didn't shove my tongue down her throat!"

"I didn't you use tongue!" AJ yelled "This time!" she heard Punk's fist hit the door again

"Brad open this door now!" Punk yelled as Brad eye's widened

"I'd love to Punk but she's barricading the door" Brad told him nervously

"Go away now!" AJ yelled "Eva Marie isn't here so you came to the wrong place!"

"Stop acting childish!" Punk yelled back "And open this door!"

"That's enough" Hunter told him calmly heading towards the door "Take a walk Phil"

"I'm not going anywhere" Punk told him firmly

"AJ I need you to open the door" Hunter told AJ and she let out a sigh

"Are you going to let Phil in?" AJ asked through the door

"No I promise" Hunter said as Punk rolled his eyes. The door lock clicked and Hunter pushed open the door quickly and shut it before Punk could make his way in.

"Have I mentioned how much I've missed having you two around?" Hunter teased lightly

"I'm sorry I know I went off script" AJ told him

"Yea you did" Hunter said in a more professional tone "We can't have you two playing out your personal drama on TV and changing the storyline every week. It's getting hard to keep up with"

"I know" AJ sighed "I don't know what came over me"

"You wanted him as mad as you were" Hunter told her then smirked "I think it worked"

"It won't happen again" AJ assured her boss "Please tell Vince how sorry I am"

"Sorry?" Hunter asked with a laugh "He'll never admit it but he gets a kick out of the two of you. Just please try to stay on script for the time being"

"I will" AJ promised as Hunter headed towards the door

"Oh and do something about him? He's very loud out there and I don't think he plans on leaving" Hunter told her then opened the door and as quick as he did Punk rushed in past him

"It's fine" AJ told Hunter who gave her a worried glance

"Let's go Brad" Hunter said nodding his head towards Brad to leave the two alone.

"With pleasure" Brad smile with relief rushing past Hunter out of the office. The office door slammed and Punk watched as AJ folded her arms and raised a brow. Clearly not backing down, she was angry and that wasn't about to change.

"AJ" Punk said trying to remain calm "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" AJ questioned "What were you thinking comforting Eva?" she shot back "How could you do that to me? I'm your wife! And you had the nerve to make excuses for me! You told her she was friend! You know how I feel about her!"

"She was upset!" Punk yelled back "You made her cry!"

"Oh please" AJ groaned "That women is playing you like a fiddle and how you can't see it is beyond me! Do you think Paul just happened to be down the hall with a camera? Obviously they set you up but your so blinded by her doe eye routine you can't see what's right in front of your face!"

"I was going to talk to you about it" Punk told her "But you didn't give me a chance before you decided to kiss another man. How old are you? That's your payback? Getting another man hurt is supposed to make you feel better?"

"You're not going to hurt him" AJ warned stepping closer to him "He wasn't part of this he's an actual innocent bystander unlike Eva"

"Let me worry about Jeff" Punk shot back at her "Do you have feelings for him or something?" He asked AJ who rolled her eyes and shook her head "I knew you were excited to work with him and all-"

"Oh don't you dare!" AJ yelled pointing in his voice "This is about you and unhealthy connection to Eva!"

"There is no connection!" Punk yelled frustrated "She was crying what was I supposed to do?!"

"Just walk away!" AJ yelled "Or better yet not badmouth me to her"

"I didn't badmouth you" Punk told her firmly "And I also didn't kiss her"

"I was staying in character" AJ shot back

"That wasn't in character that was you trying to piss me off" Punk told her and she smirked "Don't pull something like that again" he warned her

"Maybe I will" AJ said tilting her head innocently "I'm sure there are a lot of guys back here that would love to piss you off as much I want to. I wonder how Vince would feel if I went to him with the idea of me-"

"AJ" He warned gripping her shoulder, his face was mere inches away from hers "You're my wife and you're carrying my child, you're not going to float around from guy to guy onscreen I will walk out of this company before that happens"

"Oh and you couldn't possibly walk away with Eva still here" AJ said giving him a sly smile "Or I'm sure she would just follow you wherever you went"

"She's not my wife you are" Punk reminded her in a low angry voice "I'm not explaining to you again that she means nothing to me"

"And Jeff means nothing to me either" AJ retorted. Punk let go of her shoulders and she eased herself away from him "Why are we letting Paul win?" AJ asked Punk who looked up at her and shook his head

"I don't know" he admitted. Because it finally hit both of them, Paul had set this all up and he was getting exactly what he wanted

"I'm sorry" AJ admitted slowly "I shouldn't have kissed Jeff like that"

"You shouldn't have" Punk agreed firmly. AJ glared at him knowing that wasn't the response she wanted to hear "I'm not apologizing for being nice to the poor girl but I am sorry if it sounded like I was-"

"-taking her side?" AJ chimed in

"Yea" Punk said with a slow nod "I'm always on your side no matter how crazy it is"

"That's all I wanted to hear" AJ said with a smile walking towards him she was about to pull him into a kiss and he pulled away just as there lips were about to touch

"You're going to have brush your teeth first" Punk said to her seriously

"Jerk" AJ muttered turning away but Punk grabbed her arm and turned her towards him and pulled her close. He gave her a deep long kiss.

"I love you " Punk told her pulling away

"I love you too" AJ smiled gazing into his eyes

* * *

Before leaving AJ told Punk she had to apologize to Jeff. She felt awful for pulling him into the middle of this and she was sure his wife at home would be less then pleased. She found Jeff in the back warming up for his match.

"Jeff!" AJ yelled walking towards him

"AJ" he replied coolly

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did earlier" AJ told him feeling embarrassed already "It was really childish of me and I'm so sorry"

"Apology accepted" Jeff told her lightly

"Really? Just like that?" AJ asked surprised

"Really" Jeff said with a laugh "It's not like you beat me up or embarrassed me. You kissed me nothing terrible happened"

"Either way I'm sure your wife was as happy about it as Phil was" AJ sighed

"She got a kick out of it" Jeff assured her "She's a big fan of yours actually"

"Really?" AJ asked blushing slightly

"Yea" Jeff said with a nod "Although she is concerned that Punk is going to beat me with a bat"

"He doesn't usually use weapons" AJ told him seriously then smiled "He's not mad at you don't worry. He's just mad at me" that wasn't a total lie she thought to herself. He _was_ mad at her but he was really angry with Jeff. _"Why didn't he just pull away? He enjoyed it to much!" _Punk had told her that earlier when she tried to convince him to not hold her bad judgment call against Jeff.

"Well he's a fool if he stays mad" Jeff told her "You just had a bad reaction to something you saw. You're only human right?"

"Right" AJ agreed already feeling better about the entire situation knowing Jeff wasn't mad "So you're still ok working with me?"

"Absolutely" he assured her

"Ok good luck tonight" AJ said giving him one last smile then turned and left Jeff alone

* * *

"Well I hope you're happy" AJ stopped in tracks and turned to see Paul Heyman walking towards her. He had a huge black eye. She couldn't help but smirk.

"I am now" AJ said looking at his closely then smiled "If anyone deserved to be knocked out tonight it was defiantly you"

"I was just bringing some important information about your oh so loyal and perfect husband" Paul told her "You're welcome"

"It's not working Paul" AJ told him "Phil and I already discussed everything and we are over it so back to the drawing board you go" she said waving for him to leave

"You don't even seem to care all the damage you've caused in this company" Paul said with disgust "Your selfish need for attention is disgusting"

"Ok Paul" AJ said not believing the hypocrisy spewing from his mouth

"You change storylines on a dime, you bully innocent new divas into tears, and you turn co-workers against each other and not to mention life long friends!" Paul told her

"I'm done talking to you now" AJ said to him trying to brush past him but he stepped in her way, towering over her but she wasn't intimated and that's what angered Paul the most

"I'm not done talking to you!" Paul shouted causing her to flinch. That's when Paul felt someone pull him by the collar of his shirt and toss him to the floor

"I think you are" Punk warned as Paul tried to get up but Punk used his foot to push him back on the ground "Stay down!" he warned he looked over to AJ "Are you ok AJ?"

"Yea" AJ smiled

"I know we've talked about this but you seem to have short term memory" Punk said kneeling over Paul "You don't talk to AJ ever. Especially like that" he warned in a low voice that clearly made Paul nervous "I want you to apologize to her"

"Oh please-" Paul started but Punk grabbed him by his tie so they were eye to eye

"I wasn't asking" he seethed threw clenched teeth

"I'm sorry AJ" Paul choked out then felt Punk loosen the grip on his tie

"You're pathetic" Punk said looking over at him with disgust

"I'm ready to go now" AJ said in peppy tone with a smile

"Me too" Punk said throwing his arm around her shoulders and leading her away from a infuriated Paul Heyman.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

* * *

Heading into Raw this week felt like old times. Punk and AJ were back on the bus with Kofi who had returned from his surgery. She watched as they played games and she flipped threw a pregnancy book.

"What are you reading?" Kofi asked glancing over his shoulder from the TV

"A book about the baby" AJ said not taking her eyes off of it "Since I hit the eleven week mark our baby now has it's hands and feet in front of her with individual toes and fingers" she informed them

"That's good" Kofi said concentrating on the game

"Did you hear me Phil?" AJ asked catching Punk's attention "Our daughter has fingers and toes"

"Yea I kind of assumed the baby would have all that" Punk said still concentrating on the game

"Haha" AJ retorted deadpanned "This is a big Phil" she told him seriously studying the pages "We're almost at the end of the first trimester"

"Well I would say good we could start telling people but everyone already knows" Punk said with anger seeping threw. He was still furious with Paul for his hand in the revelation.

"Have you two thought of names yet?" Kofi asked then heard Punk groan next to him "What?"

"Phil doesn't like my name suggestions" AJ told him

"They're all x-men!" Punk reminded her finally turning to look at her and she smiled

"You should want to give your daughter a strong name like an x-men" Kofi agreed "I'm with you AJ!"

"I knew you would be" AJ smiled at her friend

"What about on the off chance you have a boy?" Kofi questioned

"If by some miracle my daughter turns out to be a boy Phil gets to name him" AJ told him and Kofi smiled

"That's a lot of pressure man" Kofi said to him "But you'll just name him Phil"

"No I wouldn't" Phil told him

"I wanted to if it was a boy but he's adamant that his 'son' gets his own name" AJ told Kofi

"Oh well Kingston it is then" Kofi said seriously

"No" Punk said quickly

"I like that" AJ said at the same time

"This is why I get to pick if it's a boy" Punk said looking at Kofi

"We could call him King for short" AJ told him and Punk just shook his head "That's so original! I don't know anyone named King"

"Because King is a stupid name and it's not even a name it's a royal title" Punk shot back

"Come on" AJ argued

"You want people to think you named our child after Jerry?" Punk asked then AJ frowned

"Alright" she agreed

"Hey AJ why don't you put the book down and play me next" Kofi said to her "I need some real competition" that earned him a punch in the arm from a frustrated Punk

"I've been waiting for you to ask" AJ smiled standing up and gently pushing Phil to the side "Here you should read this" he looked at the book oddly

"I think I know how this process works" Punk smirked

"Oh and how many children do you have?" AJ questioned "There's a lot in there you should know about" she said forcing the book into his hands

"What's to know? The baby bakes for nine months then pops out" Punk shrugged "I'll start reading books when he or she gets here"

"Did you know that women pregnant at my current stage are prone to fainting and dizziness?" AJ questioned arching an eyebrow

"Obviously not" Punk grunted in a mocking tone flipping the book open

* * *

Arriving at Raw Punk was pulled into a meeting with Stephanie, Jeff and the rest of creative while AJ searched for Brad so they could go over a few things. She strolled down the hallway and passed by the members of The Shield and sure enough her good friend Kaitlyn was there.

"Hey lady" Kaitlyn smiled giving her a hug "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" AJ admitted "But my adrenaline is racing I'm excited for the show tonight"

"Look at you I think I see a very small baby bump" Kaitlyn smiled pointing to AJ who was wearing her a very tight fitting top

"I'm just bloated" AJ shrugged with a smile

"So who are you kissing tonight AJ?" Seth teased lightly as Kaitlyn let out a laugh

"No one" AJ told them flashing back to how angry Punk was with her after her stunt last week "I promised Phil"

"I can't believe he didn't rip Jeff's head off" Kaitlyn told her seriously "He had a lot of will power to hit Paul over Jeff"

"He knows Jeff had nothing to do with it" AJ told her "If Brad or any other one else had been in the ring they all would have met the same fate"

"Still though" Kaitlyn smirked

"Obviously he had to sleep on it" AJ admitted with a laugh "But like I said he eventually realized Jeff wasn't the enemy"

"Well if you need to kiss anybody tonight, we're available" Dean teased lightly nodding towards Roman

"She's not kissing anyone" Kaitlyn warned

"I should hope not" Matt Hardy said walking over to the small group "Can I have a word AJ?"

"Yea sure" AJ said then turned to the three men and her best friend "If you see Brad could you let him know I'm looking for him?"

"Of course" Kaitlyn told her then watched as AJ followed Matt down the hall

"What's up?" AJ asked Matt

"What were you thinking pulling that stunt last week?" Matt questioned the young Diva "Are you trying to cause trouble?"

"No" AJ told him quickly "I made a mistake and I apologized to Jeff-"

"-yea I know he told me" Matt said cutting her off not wanting to really hear her explanation "If you and Phil want to screw up each other's lives feel free but don't ever think about dragging my brother into it again"

"I felt terrible about it" AJ told him "It was a mistake" she repeated

"It was stupid" Matt corrected "I won't let my brother travel down the same path I did"

"Look I understand you've had your issues but not everyone is destined to end up like you and Amy" AJ bit back "And to be quit honest this has nothing to do with you"

"My brother has been to hell and back and I'm not going to let you and Punk pull him into whatever sick little game you both have going on" Matt shot at her "Like I said if you two want to pull each other apart feel free but leave Jeff out of it"

"It's not like I handed him drugs in the middle of the ring" AJ boldly replied "It was a kiss so don't try to make it something it's not. And as far as I'm concerned this was an in issue with your brother that I settled and had nothing do with you"

"You don't know the first thing about what Jeff has been through" Matt replied "I'm here to protect and look out for him"

"Are you sure?" AJ questioned "Because it seems like he's doing just fine without your guidance"

"You know I thought you were different" Matt said to her "All the drama and online rumors about all the backstage havoc I thought was just blown up but you two really love to cause problems" he said with a light chuckle "You walk around with your sweet innocent smile, overly polite but the truth is you just love attention"

"Are you finished?" AJ questioned folding her arms

"Yea just about" Matt replied sarcastically "You know I warned you about Phil's wandering eye a few weeks back and his fondness for red heads but maybe it's you he should be worried about. He's not the one running around kissing married people now is he?"

"It's a show" AJ reminded him "We improv all the time"

"Right" Matt said knowingly "You know what I can see why Phil married you"

"Why is that?" AJ questioned

"You're just like Amy" Matt told her coldly then turned and walked down the hall

"What the hell was that about?" Kaitlyn asked walking towards AJ "I only caught the last sentence"

"It was nothing" AJ said fighting back tears. She knew she wasn't bothered so much by what he said but she was highly hormonal

"April" Kaitlyn said pulling her into a hug trying to comfort her friend but AJ quickly turned away

"I'm fine" AJ said furiously wiping away at her eyes

"It clearly bothered you" Kaitlyn said to her

"It's hormones" AJ told her "I wasn't that pleasant either"

"Well he approached you" she reminded her friend "Again what was that all about? And if you don't tell me I'll go ask him myself"

"He was upset about the kiss with Jeff" AJ told her "He has every right to be"

"Ok it had nothing to do with him and you settled this matter already" Kaitlyn argued "That doesn't give him a right to make you cry"

"He didn't make me cry!" AJ yelled "I'm sorry" she added quickly as Kaitlyn gave her a sympathetic look

"Who didn't make you cry?" Punk asked walking over towards AJ

"I've got to go" Kaitlyn said quickly then turned around and left the two

"April" He said looking at her eyes with concern "What happened?"

"It was nothing" AJ assured him "I'm just overly emotional"

"Kaitlyn seemed to think differently" Punk argued lightly

"Kaitlyn is just overly protective" AJ teased "If anybody says anything to me it could make me cry"

"You sure?" Punk asked unsurely

"Yea" AJ said forcing a smile "How was your meeting?"

"It was good" Punk said pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Clearly something upset her, why wouldn't she just confide in him?

* * *

AJ was opening Raw for the second week in a row. She was already out in the ring with Brad by the time the cameras starting rolling.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to my show" She smiled proudly

"I couldn't wait to come out here and announce the main event for tonight's show. It was teased last week but tonight in this very ring a match of a lifetime" she teased the crowd "Tonight Jeff Hardy will be going one on one with CM Punk!" and the crowd cheered in approval. Both men were babyface and crowd favorites.

"Now with this being such a big match and both men being- well will call it 'extreme' we're going to need a firm ref for tonight's match" she told the crowd. "So Brad and I have decided the most capable person to referee such an important event would be me!" she shouted "But obviously I can not to do that for physical reasons" she reminded the crowd

"So the next best thing a former referee himself Mr. Brad Maddox!" the crowd booed and AJ frowned at the crowd "Oh come on guys he's been practicing" that's when static hit the speakers and CM Punk made his way out to the ring grinning. He grabbed a microphone and smiled at AJ

"Really AJ?" Punk questioned "You think Brad is the next best option for this match?" he asked her unbelievingly "He screwed up one of my matches before"

"Oh was that your match?" AJ said pretending to give it some thought

"Do you need a history lesson?" Punk shot back

"I think Brad is going to do a great job, everybody deserves a second chance wouldn't you agree Punk?" AJ questioned cocking her head to the side giving him her signature crazy smile

"I'm going to be fair and square" Brad smiled over Punk "Scouts honor" Punk just glared him and then turned back to AJ

"Change it" Punk demanded

"What are you so afraid of? I mean you are the self proclaimed best in the world are you not?" AJ questioned

"It's not self proclaimed sweetheart" Punk said giving her a smirk as the crowd started to chant his name

"Brad's the ref nothing you can do about it" AJ shrugged casually "Good luck tonight" she said blowing him a kiss then dropping her microphone

* * *

As AJ walked backstage she headed straight to her office where she was going to be filming a segment with Brad and Vince shortly. As she passed a hallway she heard two people arguing and turned her attention towards the voices. It was Jeff and Matt having a heated discussion. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said without getting closer. Jeff seemed angrier waving his arms around and Matt stood there stone faced for most of the argument. Eventually Matt turned his attention and looked over towards AJ, which caused Jeff to peer down the hall and also see her standing there.

"AJ come on" Brad said tapping her shoulder "They're waiting on you"

"Sorry" AJ muttered turning her back to the dueling brothers and quickly walking to the office

"What was that about?" Brad curiously questioned AJ, he had also caught the end of the two brothers bickering

"I have no idea" AJ told him honestly "But Matt seems a little off"

"How do you mean?" Brad asked raising an eyebrow

"Well he's usually super nice to me and today he ripped my head off" AJ admitted

"Really?" Brad questioned surprised. Not many people messed with AJ anymore. Forget the fact that she had a very- no extremely over protective husband who happened to have a short fuse but she was also held in very high regard within the company as a Diva. "What about?"

"The kiss with Jeff" AJ sighed trying to forget the foolish thing she did last week

"I don't see how it's his business" Brad told her bluntly

"I mean I thought he was just being overprotective and I get that but maybe there's more to the story" AJ said to him

"Leave it alone AJ" Brad encouraged "You have enough going on. The last thing you need to do is throw yourself in-between two angry brothers"

"I didn't say I was going to do that" AJ defended

"You didn't have to" Brad mocked "He doesn't even work for this company anymore"

"But what if they're fighting over what happened last week?" AJ asked Brad "I can't believe how stupid I was to do that! I didn't even consider all the history that Phil shares with the two of them before I acted!"

"It's over with AJ" Brad reminded her "You can't change what happened and why should you want to? The segment was the most talked about part of the night! You were trending on Twitter for the entire show"

"It's not just about me anymore" AJ told him "I'd hate to think I caused a rift between them. I'm sure Matt isn't happy that Jeff is working with Phil as much as he is anyway"

"They're big boys AJ" Brad informed his friend "Jeff knew when he came back that he'd have to work with Punk and they've been completely professional. If Matt has a problem? Well then that's just to bad"

"Sorry I'm late" Vince smiled stepping into the office causing Brad and AJ to end their discussion

* * *

Punk was in his locker room warming up for his match tonight when the door suddenly flew open. He looked up and smiled at the women that walked in.

"Ames" He smirked walking over to her and giving her a hug "I didn't know you'd be here tonight"

"I know I told AJ to keep it quiet I wanted to surprise you" Amy said pulling away "You look good, getting into good shape again"

"Gee thanks" Punk smirked "You here to watch me wipe the floor with one of your former buddies?"

"Actually I just happened to be in town for a gig" Amy admitted "I'm trying to avoid them. Not that I wouldn't mind seeing Jeff"

"Well that's not going to happen because him and his brother are practically attached at the hip" Punk mocked

"Well good maybe they're helping each other" Amy said to him as Punk rolled his eyes

"Sometimes I wonder if you and my wife share the same brain" Punk remarked as Amy smiled at the comment

"So we're both really smart?" Amy questioned "Yea I can see that"

"No you're both suckers" Punk bit back

"You've got to let it go" Amy sighed taking a seat "It was a long time ago"

"Do I have to remind you of all the things Matt said about you? Said about me?" Punk questioned his friend

"I don't need a reminder and I also don't need you fighting my battles" Amy informed him "He was really hurt and had every right to be"

"Give me a break" Punk let out a frustrated sigh "Are you ever going to stop making excuses for them?"

"If you and AJ broke up tomorrow could you hate her forever?" Amy questioned surprising Punk

"It would really depend on why we broke up" Punk admitted with a shrug as Amy let out a laugh

"Oh please" she said still giggling "You couldn't hate her even if you tried no matter what happened. You will always be wrapped around her tiny little fingers"

"You and Matt aren't like me and AJ" Punk told her and Amy agreed

"Just try to let it go?" Amy questioned "You're going to have to work with Jeff a lot and that means more Matt so suck it up champ"

"I'll have you know I didn't hit Jeff once for last week" Punk told her proudly

"You didn't punch Jeff in the face because your wife forced a kiss on him?" Amy teased "Oh how big of you Mr. CM Punk"

"No matter who initiated it I still think I acted very maturely" Punk told her confidently

"That is true" Amy had to agree. Punk was protective of his own if they were the ones in the wrong. "How is AJ? I was looking for her backstage but couldn't find her I thought she'd be back here"

"She's filming a segment" Punk told her

"She should be taking it easy" Amy noted

"You tell her that" Punk said to her sarcastically "She should be back soon"

"Alright well I'll let you get ready for your match" Amy said standing up "Have fun and go easy on him"

"I always do" Punk smirked pulling on his boots

* * *

AJ had just finished her segment and was anxious to see Punk before his match. She was rushing through the halls and bumped into someone knocking their coffee to the ground

"I'm sorry" AJ muttered looking down at the mess

"You say that a lot" Matt Hardy smirked as AJ looked up and saw him. She sighed not wanting to argue with him again and brushed past him "AJ wait!" he said causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to face him "I should be the one apologizing. I was out of line earlier"

"It's fine" AJ lied "You said how you felt, never apologize for that"

"It wasn't my place" Matt told her "I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't" AJ assured him

"Your friend Kaitlyn seems to think differently" Matt smirked "She ripped into me right after our little chat in front of Jeff"

"She shouldn't have done that" AJ said to him

"It's fine I'm guilty of doing the same thing" Matt replied coolly "I have personal issues with your husband and I took it out on you and it was cowardly and not fair"

"Like I said it's fine" AJ told him with a forced smile

"So we're cool?" Matt asked hopefully

"Yea" AJ assured him easing a bit "Can I ask you a question though?"

"Shoot" Matt shrugged

"Did you mean what you said?" AJ asked him "About me being like Amy? You think that's the only reason Phil is with me?"

"I was very angry when we spoke earlier" Matt told her "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have"

"That's not what I asked" AJ clarified

"There are similarities I'm sure you've heard it before" Matt told her "Not physically but the way you move around the ring the way you talk sometimes-  
" he stopped himself there "But I'm sure that's not why Punk married you"

"Really?" she asked

"Really" Matt smiled "Because I don't think Punk would have ever married Amy"

"You sure about that?" AJ asked surprising him

"No" Matt admitted "Gut feeling. You can't marry someone you can't trust. Look bringing Amy up was a way to get under your skin and it was low. I didn't mean to put these thoughts in your head"

"Let's just forget about all this" AJ said to him quickly not wanting to discuss Phil's past relationship anymore

"Deal" Matt smirked "See you around" he said then left her in the hall with her thoughts running wild

"AJ" AJ turned around to see Amy walking towards her she let out a smile

"I was wondering when you'd get here" AJ smiled as Amy pulled her into a hug "Where's Adam?"

"He's back home. It's just me tonight" Amy told her with a smirk "What was that about?"

"What? Matt?" AJ questioned

"Yea" Amy said with a laugh "I couldn't help but overhear"

"It was stupid" AJ told her feeling slightly embarrassed she had been caught talking about Amy

"If you want to ask my questions about my past with Phil you can" Amy told her "I won't rip your head off" she said with a laugh

"I don't- I didn't" AJ told her quickly "It was just-"

"-Matt planted a seed in your head?" Amy questioned already knowing "We've tried to be friends but he just can't let the anger go. I should have warned you about that when you told me he had been hanging around"

"It's fine really I'm just very emotional" AJ told her with a giddy smile "I'm glad you're here"

"Me too" Amy smiled back at her "Your husbands match is coming on" she told her

"Oh good let's go watch it" AJ said grabbing onto her arm

"I actually want to stop in and see a few of the guys" Amy told her "I'll meet you back at his locker room"

"Alright" AJ said and started to turn but cringed at the sound of another voice

"AJ" Eva Marie said walking towards her then stopped when she saw Amy "Oh my goodness! You're Lita!" she said with a cheeky grin

"That's me" Amy forced a smile at the new rookie

"I'm Eva Marie" she said shaking her hand

"I know who you are" Amy replied coldly. AJ couldn't help but grin

"It's really great to meet you" Eva said "I'm a big fan"

"Really?" Amy asked surprised "What was your favorite match that I had?" she questioned catching the diva off-guard

"Oh the one with Trish" Eva said still smiling as AJ narrowed her eyes at her

"Which one with Trish?" AJ questioned "They've had a lot of amazing matches"

"All of them" Eva smirked with a nervous laugh

"Yea big fan" AJ said with a nod "I'll see you in a bit" she said to Amy then walked away

"She doesn't really like me" Eva said with a laugh to Amy

"I can tell" Amy agreed "I don't like you that much either" she replied in a simple tone then turned and walked away leaving the confused red-head alone

* * *

Jeff Hardy and Punk put on a great fight. Punk was his own worst critic but even he was satisfied with the match once it was over. The match was just about twenty minutes and the crowd loved it, they were so torn between the two it just pushed the other to try harder to win the affection from everyone. As scripted Brad screwed Punk by fast counting Jeff's pin and in return Brad was put to sleep as soon as Punk got to his feet. He was sweating and slightly limping as he headed back to his locker room. But as he passed the catering he heard Amy's voice and she was not happy.

"Just leave it alone!" Amy shouted. As Punk peeked his head in he saw Matt standing across from her with his arms crossed

"What I say to people doesn't concern you" Matt shot back full of anger

"It does when it's about me" Amy bit back "Why are you trying to upset her? She's pregnant for crying out loud!" that defiantly caught Punks attention

"I apologized for upsetting her" Matt told her slowly "But she has a right to know!"

"A right to know what?" Amy questioned "Are you traveling with Jeff just to cause problems? I swear if you bring him down after all the hard work he has put into getting better I'll-"

"What?" Matt mocked cutting her off "Sleep with him?"

"You're not the same" Amy said sadly shaking her head "Are you back on pills?"

"Oh I'm not treating you like a china doll so I must be on drugs" Matt mocked with a laugh "How dare you!"

"How dare you stick your nose into my best friends marriage using my name!" Amy shouted. That was enough for Punk who walked into the room and made his presence known

"Oh don' t let me interrupt" Punk said in a firm/annoyed tone heading right to the two

"You always do" Matt smirked

"Phil" Amy warned already sensing this was going to end badly "AJ's waiting for us"

"She can wait" Punk said to her

"Yea she can wait, she's only pregnant and alone but just leave her be so you two can have catch up time" Matt said seriously as Punk starred daggers into the man

"Oh that's rich coming from the man who made her cry earlier" Amy mocked

"You did what?" Punk asked looking at Matt

"I had a conversation with AJ earlier today and it got heated. She got upset and I apologized end of story" Matt told him coldly "Now if you'll excuse me I don't want to be part of the Amy/Phil saga anymore-" Punk's hands shoved him as he started to walk away

"You're not excused" Punk said taking menacing steps towards Matt "What did you say to her?"

"It's not your business" Matt told him bluntly

"She's my wife" Punk reminded her

"Then you should really ask her because I don't owe you a thing" Matt shot back as Punk opened his mouth to respond AJ stepped in the catering area

"I felt the tension down the hall" AJ smiled nervously making her way towards the three but Punk and Matt never took there eyes off of each other

"Phil let's go" AJ said tugging at his arm but he yanked it away

"Sorry AJ but Amy's white knight isn't finished yet" Matt said looking past Punk where AJ was standing

"This isn't about Amy!" Punk reminded him "This is about you and the things you're whispering into my wife's ear"

"I didn't whisper it" Matt smirked

"It's enough Phil" AJ warned

"What did he say to you?" Punk asked turning his head to look at AJ "He's the one that made you cry earlier?"

"It's fine I'll tell you all about it later right now I think we should go" AJ said in a low voice

"We're not leaving because unlike him we actually belong here" Punk said turning back to make eye contact with Matt again "I told you a few weeks back if you had something to say, say to my face" he said going nose to nose with his former co-worker

"Matt" Jeff said now entering the room "Let's go" but neither man backed down

"Phil" AJ pleaded in a low voice only he could hear. He could sense it in her voice that she was upset so tonight and tonight only he would take the high road.

"Ok we'll go" Punk said still looking at Matt then gave him a smile "I'll see you around"

"I bet I will" Matt retorted confidently. Punk gave him a knowing nod then turned and grabbed AJ by the hand and led them out of the catering room with Amy following close behind

"I asked you- no I begged you to let this go with him" Jeff said annoyed to his brother "Stop looking for trouble"

"Trouble found me" Matt smirked

* * *

**A/N: I just want to make it clear that neither Jeff OR Matt are 'bad guys' in this story. Obviously not everyone gets along and there is going to be differences but the 'villian' of this story was and always will be Paul Heyman. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! It means alot that people are truly enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Next chapter coming soon!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Wow, wow, wow! I can't thank you all enough for your reviews! It's very refreshing and motivating to read such nice responces to the story! Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

* * *

Preparing for Raw backstage tonight AJ felt a knot in her stomach and it wasn't from the baby. She knew that Jeff would be here which also meant Matt would be here as well and she wasn't sure if Punk would be as nice as he was last week. He remained mum on the topic of Matt most of the week, which only caused her to worry more. He was planning something and she knew she wouldn't like it. He was just to calm, cool and collected. Either he had morphed into a different person and let bygones be bygones or the more likely scenario he was planning and plotting. Keeping his anger at bay preparing to unleash at the appropriate time.

But AJ couldn't dwell on it. She had decided it was best to keep her nose out of Punk and the Hardy's business. The more she tried to fix it the more involved she became which just caused more tension and animosity. She was no fool, after the situation with Paul and Brock a few months back involving herself only made things worse for all parties and she wouldn't be traveling down that road again. She had bigger fish to fry anyway. As soon as she and Punk arrived at the arena she received a message from Kaitlyn begging for AJ to come and see her. She took off and headed towards the Diva's locker room.

AJ opened the door and saw Kaitlyn sitting with Layla and frowned. Kaitlyn was in tears and Layla had placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kaitlyn what happened?" AJ asked closing the door behind her kneeling down to be eye level with her friend

"It's just a big mess!" Kaitlyn exclaimed

"What's a mess?" AJ questioned "Whatever it is we'll fix it"

"Yea you hear that? It's ok" Layla told her friend sadly

"It can't be fixed" Kaitlyn said shaking her head

"Did you and Seth have a fight?" AJ questioned

"Something like that" Kaitlyn said wiping her eyes

"Well tell me" AJ encouraged

"So you know how Antonio is mad at me?" Kaitlyn questioned and AJ just nodded and listened "well we got into a huge argument in the hotel lobby earlier today and Seth came over and they started to arguing with each other. Eventually the staff pulled them away from each other. But after Seth got so mad at me wondering why I always find my way bumping into him and maybe I like him. Then he went into this whole rant about how he's still to new to being having this much drama surrounding him and it isn't worth his career"

"He said that?" AJ asked surprised

"Yea" Kaitlyn said not wanting to believe it either "I mean I understand guys aren't fans of 'baggage' but Antonio isn't even baggage he's just an annoyance"

"I'll talk to Seth" AJ told her but Kaitlyn shook her head no

"No if that's how he feels then so be it" Kaitlyn told her sternly "I'm not going to fight for someone who doesn't want me"

"I'm sure there is more to the story" AJ told her "Don't you want to-"

"-no April I don't" Kaitlyn said standing up "Just leave it alone" then she turned and headed to the showers

"She's really upset" Layla said to her "But she doesn't want us to help"

"That's fine I'll talk to him" AJ said with a shrug

"She just told you no" Layla argued

"She told me not to talk Seth" AJ smirked then left the locker room

* * *

As AJ headed towards the men locker room trying to decide the best approach to take when Stephanie McMahon stopped her.

"AJ" she smiled

"Hi Stephanie" AJ said smiling back

"Tonight there has been a change in the script" Stephanie said handing her a few papers

"Oh ok" AJ said flipping the pages "Punk's turning heel?" she questioned surprised. He hadn't mentioned that to her earlier

"Yea he didn't tell you?" Stephanie asked raising an eyebrow "He was in touch with us all week about it we finally gave in. We think the timing is right"

"Ok" AJ said with a nod looking further into the pages then her eyes really widened "I'm turning heel again too?"

"Yup and Punk just like we promised" Stephanie smiled "I hate to admit it but Punk came up with all of this and I really liked it. So did my father"

"Wow" AJ couldn't hold back the slight smile. She loved playing heel and was dying to get to do it with Phil at the same time. They had been waiting for this for a long time. But why hadn't he told her?

"And between us" Stephanie said in a low voice "After SummerSlam Paul and myself are also turning and I think all of us would make quit the team"

"That's amazing" AJ smiled happily

"We think so" Stephanie said with a smug smile and a shrug "Obviously then we're going to have our faces coming after us but we're going to have a great time"

"I can't wait" AJ smiled wider

"Great I'm glad you're happy" Stephanie said then started to walk away

"Stephanie wait!" AJ said halting her "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Depends" Stephanie said curiously

"A match tonight" AJ told her and Stephanie eyed her small but growing stomach "Not me" she said with a laugh

"Ok let's hear it" Stephanie said holding back a grin.

* * *

AJ entered Punk's locker room and found him hanging out with Kofi.

"Kaitlyn ok?" Punk asked looking up to his wife

"No but she will be" AJ said then forced a smile "So I got the new script" Punk smiled back at her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you" Punk told her "Marriage would be boring without surprises"

"Right" AJ said knowing him "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing" Punk shrugged innocently

"What's going on?" Kofi questioned eyeing the two

"Punk's turning heel" AJ told him and Kofi smirked

"About time" Kofi said to him

"And me" AJ added which caused Kofi to let out a laugh

"That's great stuff" Kofi said to her "The best male and female heel's in the company together and united"

"You knew it was coming" Punk told her "They keep pushing your onscreen friendship with Jeff so it was either turn and go with me or stay with him"

"I'm not upset" AJ told him "Just surprised"

"It'll be great trust me" Punk assured giving her a wink

"Remember your issues are with Matt not Jeff" AJ added

"I know" Punk said to her slowly

"It's not fair to take it all out on him" AJ added again

"This is the business" Punk reminded her "Jeff knows what he's getting himself into"

"Don't hurt him too badly" she warned

"Sweetheart this is wrestling" Punk smirked

"That's not what I meant" AJ said knowing once Punk was on the microphone he was just as deadly if not worse then in the ring.

"I got this" he assured her

* * *

AJ made her way to the ring with Brad Maddox in tow. He politely helped her up the stairs and parted the ropes for her before entering the ring after her.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw" AJ smiled into the microphone "I know last week it appeared as if Mr. Maddox made a fast count against CM Punk" the crowd booed "A lot of the rumors are that I put Mr. Maddox up to it" she told the crowd then handed the microphone over to Brad himself

"I'm here to assure all of you and CM Punk himself that I feel I made a fair count" Brad told the crowd "Seriously maybe it just appeared that way but I counted to three fair and square and CM Punk lost fair and square" he then passed the microphone back to AJ

"Look I don't want to the WWE Universe to think I'm taking sides. Just because my soon to be ex-husband was fighting my new friend" AJ said with a smile "I'm a fair person and I'm so fair that tonight's main event is going to be a tag-team match. My friend Jeff Hardy will be taking on The Shield's Roman Reigns and Dean Amrbose and his partner of my choosing will be his own opponent at SummerSlam CM Punk" AJ smiled as the crowd cheered

"And once again I am in trusting Mr. Maddox to call tonight's main event" the earned some boos but the crowd seemed excited to Jeff and Punk team up again "And I didn't forget about the rest of the show" She smiled "Tonight Daniel Bryan will be going head to head with Wade Barrett" the crowd started their 'yes' chants at the sound of Daniel's name. She couldn't hold back a smile, she was so proud at how far he had come "Also tonight there will be some Shield singles action as one half of the tag-team champions Seth Rollins will go one on one with Antonio Cesaro" she had to even pat herself on the back for that one. She was happy Stephanie agreed to the match without many questions. As AJ was about to finish the most annoying voice she had ever heard in her life blared through the speakers. She knew Paul would be making his way out to the ring with Curtis Axel but that didn't change her look of disgust.

"Hello Madam General Manger" Paul smiled stepping between the ropes. Brad watched curiously from behind AJ "You seem to have forgotten someone tonight"

"Nope don't think I did" AJ smiled back at Paul

"The IC champion doesn't get a slot on the show?" Paul asked surprised "We let it slide last week we just blamed it on baby brain" Paul smirked as AJ's grew enraged "But seriously he doesn't even have a match at SummerSlam!"

"That stinks" AJ agreed with a frown then smiled "Maybe he should hit the gym a little and then he'll get some more airtime"

"I don't need to hit the gym!" Curtis yelled from behind Paul pointing at AJ who watched in amusement

"Ok" AJ said with a nod then smiled. Paul didn't like that look in her eye. It was scripted that he come out and AJ give Curtis an opponent for tonight but both he and Curtis were left in the dark. And judging by the smile on AJ's face he knew he wasn't going to like it. "We're going to see just how good Mr. Axel is tonight when he takes on the Wyatt family" she smiled as Paul's face dropped

* * *

AJ happily skipped backstage and ran into Punk who was chatting with Daniel Bryan.

"There's the boss" Daniel smiled and Punk looked over and saw how happy his wife was. She just loved pulling fast ones over Paul.

"Did you guys see Paul's face?" AJ questioned giddy with excitement

"Yes it was memorable" Punk agreed

"Hey!" the voice angry voice of Antonio Cesaro caused AJ to peer past Punk's broad shoulders and see the man making his way over to her. Daniel also turned and gave an unimpressed look to the man "What the hell was that? I was supposed to be tagging with Jack tonight!"

"I don't make matches I just announce them" AJ replied innocently with a shrug

"That's such bull" He said pointing at AJ but Punk slapped his hand away

"Hey you've got a problem bring it up with the bosses" Punk warned not liking Antonio's tone in the least

"Just because you like playing out your life drama on TV doesn't mean we all do" Antonio seethed before AJ could respond Daniel interrupted. He saw the look in Punk's eye and didn't like it either

"Hey look at the bright side at least you're getting TV time" Daniel smirked lightly but Punk still looked unimpressed

"Yea how great I get to go out there and job to the weakest member of the Shield how very realistic" Antonio mocked

"I don't know each member is pretty tough" AJ offered as Antonio narrowed his eyes at her

"I can attest to that" Daniel added with a nod

"You're just throwing your weight around because your friend went to crying to you" Antonio shot back "This is a professional business not a high school!"

"Hey watch your tone!" Punk warned the man "I suggest instead of getting angry you warm up because you're going to need it"

"Ok" Antonio replied in a calming tone. He hated being belittled by everyone in the locker room "Are you free right now AJ? I heard you're real good helping the guys the warm up and I've heard pregnant chicks are real-" Antonio didn't finish his sentence as Punk's fist met the side of his face. Daniel quickly stepped in-between the two

"You want to fight me instead!" Punk shouted as Daniel used all his weight to hold Punk back

"No he's all booked up for the night" Seth Rollins smirked making his way towards the trio "I was a little apprehensive about _lowering myself_ by getting the ring with you but you know what? I think we're going to have a great match"

"Whatever man" Antonio retorted rubbing his jaw and turning to head down the hall

"Make him bleed" Punk said to Seth as Daniel released Punk

"I'll do my best" Seth smirked and then breezed past them

"You didn't have to hit him" AJ offered in a low voice to Punk

"Yea I did"

"Yea he did" both Punk and Daniel spoke at the same time

"By the way I am really looking forward to your match at SummerSlam" AJ told Daniel who smiled at the young diva who had come so far

"Thanks" Daniel smiled not being able to contain his excitement "So am I"

"It's long overdue" Punk told him "But don't get comfortable because once you get that belt I'm going to go after it myself"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Daniel said to him "Could you imagine next years Wrestlemania main event. Daniel Bryan vs CM Punk? Two ring of honor starts going at it over the title?"

"It would be epic" Punk agreed

* * *

The main event was starting and AJ couldn't help but feel nervous. The match started with Jeff in the ring and Dean and Roman were taking turns inside the ring. AJ was watching on a monitor backstage just waiting for her cue to come out. Jeff had tried to tag Punk in but the Shield had made it impossible. Punk was putting on a good show looking frustrated. After about ten minutes Jeff made the tag and Punk entered the ring. Both Roman and Dean were in the ring as well and Jeff was lying behind Punk. Brad watched as Punk made eye contact with the shield members but didn't attack even though he was in stance to. As Punk took a step forward he quickly turned and started to kick Jeff while he was done. Soon Dean and Roman joined in and started to beat on Jeff as well. Brad leaned against the ropes refusing to the ring bell and smiled. That's when AJ came out and stepped into the ring.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted at Punk loud enough for the cameras to pick up on it. She turned and kneeled down to check on her friend Jeff who was out cold. "Brad do something!" AJ shouted at the special ref who looked alarmed

"Get her out of the ring!" Punk yelled at Brad who stepped over and gently moved AJ to a corner of the ring and watched as Dean pinned Jeff and got the three count. Brad signaled for the bell to ring. The Shield rolled out of the ring and headed towards the crowd as they exited for the night. AJ stepped over to Punk and put on a good show pushing him slightly yelling and pointing. Jeff was now on his feet and stepped in front of AJ and got in Punk's face. He was now also shoving him but knew they couldn't get physical with AJ in the ring. As he continued arguing with Punk he didn't see AJ's leg lift up and kick him in-between the legs. Jeff immediately fell to the ground as Punk laughed and the crowd booed. He looked up at AJ who was offering an innocent crazy smile. Punk held his hand out and AJ graciously accepted and stepped over Jeff in the process. He pulled her into a sloppy kiss that the crowd didn't appreciate. Once they pulled away AJ raised Punk's hand in victory and smiled admiringly over to him.

* * *

AJ and Punk headed backstage when Vince stepped in their direction.

"Congratulations you two" Vince smiled "That was sure to be a classic segment out there. You both sold it well"

"Thank you" AJ smiled nervously at her boss

"Yea thanks" Punk muttered

"You keep this up Phil and Wrestlemania isn't going to become much more of a reality" Vince smiled patting him in the shoulder then walked away

"Wow" AJ said with a smile looking up at Punk

"You can't take everything he says seriously" Punk told her quickly so she wouldn't get her hopes up

"I don't know he's always been a man of his word" AJ offered as they entered his locker room "Think about you can be main eventing Wrestlemania this year and it would also be our daughters first Wrestlemania"

"Wait what?" Punk questioned

"Our baby is due in February and Wrestlemania is the end of March beginning of April" AJ reminded him "She's going to be at Wrestlemania this year"

"I didn't even think of that" Punk said rubbing the back of his neck

"Did you think I was going to be carrying the baby around forever?" AJ teased lightly

"No, no it's just not that far off" Punk noted and AJ smiled over to him

"We still have a way to go" AJ reminded him and he nodded nervously "Starting to get cold feet? Too bad because it's already done" she said unbuttoning her jacket and lightly patting her small but growing bump. Punk walked over to her and placed both his hands over her stomach admiring the life growing inside of his wife

"Not at all" Punk assured her pulling her into a kiss

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, but next chapter we get back to the Hardy's and Eva Marie. Until next time!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Punk and AJ were excited to kick off Raw as the new Heel's of the company. She still wasn't sure why Punk pushed for this so early but she was sure it had to do with his intense hatred towards Jeff and Matt. Or just Matt. But not being part of the company the only way to get to Matt would be through Jeff and AJ was uneasy about it. As they headed to a production meeting Paul Heyman was leaning against a wall and made a few small drawn out claps as the two entered.

"Congratulations" Paul smiled proudly "I knew you two would make the right decision and turn again"

"Doesn't change a thing Paul" Punk reminded him

"I think the three of us- or should I say four" Paul smirked eyeing AJ's bulging stomach "Would really make a dominate team"

"We probably would have" Punk agreed casually "If I didn't want to hurt you so badly" his tone changed with the last line and Paul just shrugged and stepped aside

"Has he always been this pushy or is he just stupid?" AJ couldn't help but question Punk

"Both" Punk said focusing on the meeting folding his arms trying to push thoughts of Paul Heyman out of his head

* * *

Leaving the meeting AJ met up with Kaitlyn who was doing a shoot with the other divas.

"Hey" AJ said with a wide grin "Still mad at me?" she asked her friend. Kaitlyn was very unhappy with AJ pulling strings to get that match between Seth and Antonio but she couldn't stay mad at AJ forever

"No" Kaitlyn admitted giving her friend a warm smile "And you know what? After the match I met up with Seth-"

"-and it's all fixed?" AJ asked excitedly

"No but were on a good path" Kaitlyn assured her friend

"You're welcome" AJ said happily as Kaitlyn just eyed her friend

"Yes what ever would we have done without your medalling?" Kaitlyn mocked her friend

"Oh I don't know? Be alone and miserable forever?" AJ asked innocently

"Come on Kaitlyn!" the photographer shouted

"I've got to go" Kailyn said to her "I'll catch you after the show" she told her as she jogged over to the photo shoot. AJ watched in slight envy as all the girls took their photos with their perfect bodies.

"It's ok baby" AJ said patting her stomach "Our time is coming"

* * *

Jeff Hardy started the show. He went out there and complained about Punk turning on him, claiming Punk still carried resentment towards him. He went on to say that he shouldn't have been surprised because CM Punk always took the easy road and didn't care who passed along the way.

"Did you two even discuss what you both are going to be talking about?" AJ questioned as she and Punk waited by the entrance

"Yea we talked it over" he shrugged not really convincing AJ when his music hit he headed straight to the stage and AJ watched on a monitor

"Let's be honest for a minute Jeff" Punk started casually soaking in the boo's but there were still a lot of 'CM Punk' chants "You were kidding yourself if you thought you and I could be a team. We're too different. You enjoy the easy life of drinking and drugs" Punk pointed out at Jeff watched quietly from the ring "I on the other hand am straight edge" he said holding out his knuckles so the camera could read his 'drug free' tattoo "You spent this time off running around 'partying' and then you come back here and think you're entitled well you're not. I'm entitled. Not you. What was your game plan here Jeff? You come back with this sob story about how you changed your life and the try to befriend my wife into getting what you want?"

"Oh I'm entitled" Jeff disagreed "I've done more for this company then you have. I was flying off of ladders and into tables while you were crying into a microphone"

"That's over Jeff" Punk reminded him "That was years ago and now that you don't 'self medicate' you really can't afford to be taking all those bumps now can you? Look after I embarrass you at SummerSlam you can leave the company again and take your pill popping brother with you and make some more videos and I'm sure after that's all done you'll still have a few friends and maybe a few fights left in you- you can just head to a local gym and put on a show there" AJ cringed at the comment about Matt but Jeff wasn't fazed by it. Obviously Matt was struggling a lot it was no secret. Maybe Jeff agreed to this as a form of tough love? Who knows?

"I've made mistakes Punk I am man enough to admit it" Jeff told him "But I'm not going back down that road again and I'm not leaving anytime soon" the crowd cheered at that statement "And I'm certainly not leaving until you get what's coming to you this Sunday!" AJ's music hit and she happily skipped to the stage. She was wearing a very form-fitting outfit that showed off her growing stomach. She smiled at Punk as he gave her his microphone.

"Look I'm sad that it has come to this" AJ told Jeff "I really enjoyed your friendship but I am loyal and I'm loyal to just one man" she smiled running her hand down Punk's cheek

"That's not what I've heard" Jeff chimed in with a smirk the crowd started to chant 'slut' and AJ put on her best-offended face

"As I was saying" AJ said ignoring the chants as Punk randomly yelled towards the crowd "You made it clear you're here to fight is that right?"

"Yea and I've got my eyes set right there on that man" Jeff said pointing at Punk

"Oh that's not going to happen" AJ smiled "My husband needs to rest before his big match on Sunday. So set your eyes on someone else or should I say other people" she smiled wickedly "You're going to be taking on Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns in a handicap match" the crowd booed as Jeff looked angry at the match "Don't worry I'm sure they'll take it easy on you" she pulled Punk's face down into yet another sloppy kiss and then smiled towards Jeff

* * *

Punk was in his locker room tapping up his hands. He wasn't fighting tonight but he was supposed to get involved with Jeff's match tonight. A knock at the door pulled him away as he opened it and found the WWE Champion himself on the other side.

"Good promo" John said stepping into the locker room

"Did you ever doubt my skills on the microphone?" Punk questioned and John let out a laugh

"No" John assured him "Look a couple of months back you came to me and asked me for a favor" he said in a serious tone and Punk nodded

"To look after AJ I remember" Punk said not following where this was going

"I'm cashing in on that favor and asking for one in return" John told him and Punk nodded in agreement

"What do you need?" Punk asked folding his arms

"I need you to do the same for Nikki" John told him as Punk squinted his eyes

"Where are you going?" Punk asked

"Surgery" He said showing Punk the now large swollen elbow

"You're going to fight like that?" Punk questioned in disgust

"Yea. Daniel's worked to hard to get his big match and I'm not blowing it for him" John told him "I'll be gone for about six months"

"Yea well don't worry about Nicole I'll look out for her even though I'm sure Brie and Dragon will have that covered" Punk promised

"Yea but an extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt" John said to him

"Good luck with it" Punk said shaking his hand "Come back strong"

"Oh I will" John smirked "I'm going to try to push my physical therapy so I'm back in time for the birth of your kid" Punk let out a laugh

"I've got money on the gender and name" John told him with a chuckle

"Who doesn't?" Punk questioned. He knew there were pools going around the company betting on his baby

"Good luck" John said patting Punk on the shoulder

* * *

AJ was heading towards the men's locker room but stopped when she found who was looking for by the loading area. She let out a sigh and headed towards Jeff.

"Hey" she smiled noticing Jeff was looking at his phone "Everything ok?"

"Yea it's fine" Jeff assured her "You ok?"

"Yea I'm great" AJ smiled "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with all this" she said

"Look AJ it's a job and in this job you can't have a private personal life" Jeff smirked "You of all people should know that"

"I do but the dig at Matt-" AJ started

"I told Punk that was fine" Jeff told her cutting her off "Between us I know he's using again and maybe if he hears it on TV and he sees he's getting attention he'll want to get help"

"Are you sure?" AJ asked sadly. She'd hate to see Matt take such a turn.

"No but I know my brother" Jeff confided "I just want to help him"

"Is he here tonight?" AJ questioned

"He's around but do me a favor and just stay away from him" Jeff told her catching her off guard "From the small amount of time I've known you what  
I've learned is you like to help" he told her politely "He's volatile and angry and the best thing you can do is steer clear of him"

"Ok" AJ said then gave him a faint smile "Good luck tonight"

"Yea I don't need luck but I will need an ambulance" Jeff teased

"Nah they're a bunch of softies" AJ smirked

* * *

Jeff vs The Shield had started and Punk was waiting by the entrance to make his appearance. AJ was looking in the mirror at her growing belly. She was absolutely fascinated with the changes in her body. The one she liked the most (and Punk for that matter) was that her breasts were getting larger. She was rotating from side to side trying to pick out any other changes when she heard the locker room door open and then slam shut. She looked up curiously and saw Matt Hardy.

"Matt" AJ said turning her full attention to the clearly upset former superstar

"Where is he!" Matt shouted looking around the locker room then headed towards the back where the showers and bathroom was "Come on out you piece of crap!" he shouted

"Matt!" AJ yelled "He's not here"

"Where is he?" He asked invading AJ's personal space

"He's getting ready to go on" AJ told him quickly "What do you need?"

"What do I need?" he asked with a laugh "I need that deadbeat to not go out on national television and take digs at me like that!" he shouted startling her a bit

"Just calm down" AJ told him

"No I won't just calm down" Matt spat back "This man has made it his mission to humiliate me. He did it when he started dating Amy and he's doing it now!"

"It's just a promo" AJ defended

"Isn't that what Paul Heyman used to tell you?" Matt asked towering over her. Those words shocked her. She did just quote the man she loathed the most.

"Look Jeff knew-" AJ started

"It's not Jeff's place to approve things like this AJ!" he yelled again. AJ heard through the speakers Punk's music going off. That meant the match was nearly over and he'd be heading back here soon. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or terrified.

"Just try to calm down Matt" AJ encouraged "This isn't worth getting all worked up over"

"This is my life! Not some storyline for your husband to capitalize on!" Matt yelled "I am so sick of this place and its bullshit stories!" he said becoming more emotional and placing his head into his hands. AJ wanted to go over and sooth him but he was acting far too erratically

"It's going to be ok" AJ assured him for where she was standing "We'll get you some help"

"I can't be helped" he said looking up at her with tears falling from his eyes "Can't you see that!"

"Sure you can" AJ said taking one step closer to him "You did it once before you can do it again"

"I can't" Matt said shaking his head "Look at me!" he yelled falling to his knees when he did something fell from his pocket, a bottle of pills. They rolled right to AJ's feet and picked up the container

"Matt-" she started and he looked up and saw her holding his pills. He jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrist yanking her forward

"Those are mine" He said in an angry desperate tone

"You don't need them" AJ argued as Matt forcefully pulled the bottle from his hands

"Don't you dare try to police me!" Matt shouted back to being angry and most importantly back to being in her personal space "My brother already does that to me!"

"I'm not trying to-" AJ started feeling nervous

"You're just like him aren't you?" Matt questioned "You stick your nose down to people like me" he said as she backed up slightly but her back met the wall. She wasn't afraid of Matt but she didn't want him so close to her either. But he followed her every step "You're too good to be around someone like me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" AJ argued confused "I'd love to help you- let me help you"

"Maybe I don't need help" Matt told her "Some people are just born this way" he said to her as AJ looked into his eyes that seemed to cold and empty. He placed his hands on her growing her stomach and AJ sucked in a breath "Maybe even your child. How ironic would that be?"

* * *

Punk strolled through the back room satisfied with his performance for the night. He didn't do much but he got the job done. He secured his spot as top heel in the company and to be honest he loved that spot. There was something about being booed and people loving you so much that they hate you that drove Punk. Again working with Jeff wasn't his favorite thing but they did work well together. And now he was getting an opportunity to work with The Shield rather against them, which was a nice change. But all thoughts cleared his mind as he entered his locker room and saw AJ's small frame against the wall with Matt Hardy of all people towering over her. He saw Matt's hands on her stomach and just by looking at his wife she knew this wasn't invited. His first instinct was to run over and attack Matt where he stood but he was too close to AJ and had to fight that urge, he couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"Matt" Punk said in a dangerous tone. AJ hadn't even noticed him walking into the room but she was relieved. Matt turned and Punk immediately saw it in his eyes that he was high. Again wanting to jump Matt was his first instinct but he restrained himself.

"I was looking for you" Matt said with a laugh. His eyes still had tears

"It's ok Phil" AJ said to him "I'm fine it's just Matt's a little upset"

"Ok" Punk said taking AJ's calm lead slowly easing into the room further

"Maybe if you go and grab Jeff-" AJ started

"-no I think I'll stay right here" Punk said to her giving her a glare letting her know he wasn't leaving until Matt did "Why don't you let go of my wife" Punk said calmly to Matt who looked down and saw his hands were still on her stomach

"I wasn't going to hurt her" Matt said to Punk, disgusted he would even think that

"Didn't say you were going to but AJ looks uncomfortable to me" Punk said nodding towards his wife

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Matt asked AJ but before she could respond Punk spoke up

"You were looking for me?" Punk questioned trying to get Matt's attention "Here I am"

"There you are" Matt said with a smirk turning to look at him but not moving an inch. He was now standing directly in front of AJ

"You have something you want to say to me?" Punk asked confused "I'm sure you didn't come all the way into my locker room to just feel my wife's stomach"

"Did you know I never had my own locker room?" Matt asked Punk who couldn't help but roll his eyes "Never"

"No I didn't know that" Punk said playing along "You want me to show you around it?" Punk asked him hoping to pull him further away

"No I saw it" Matt told him "Let me ask you do you and my brother sit around and laugh at me?"

"No Matt we don't" Punk told him bluntly "As a matter of fact I think Jeff is very worried about you"

"It's not his job!" Matt screamed out causing AJ to flinch and shut her eyes tight

"Matt" Punk warned taking a step closer

"Stay away from me!" Matt yelled causing Punk to take that step he took forward back

"AJ is standing right behind you and she seems upset" Punk told him "Let her pass you and then you and I could sit down and talk"

"Always painting me as the bad guy" Matt said with a frustrated laugh "You are just so much better then me" he completely ignored his request regarding AJ who was frozen in her spot "What is there for us to talk about?"

"This hostility between us it's gone on for far too long" Punk said to in an unbelievably calm voice

"Don't you dare stand there and pretend you give a damn about me!" Matt yelled out "You took me career you took Amy from me"

"I didn't take Amy from you" Punk argued lightly

"Yes you did! And you turned her against me!" Matt shouted "She may have a had thing going with Adam but we were so close to moving past it then you showed up! You took my spot in the ring and our bed!"

"That's not-" Punk started

"And now look at you!" Matt shouted "You're married and going to be a father and not even with Amy. Why did you bother to get in-between us if it wasn't going to last?"

"I didn't know" Punk told him honestly "We just decided that we were better friends"

"Amy told me that too" Matt said with a laugh "I don't get that, you know?" he said looking at AJ now "Is he your friend?"

"Yea" AJ admitted

"You two were friends first right? It's not like you met and decided to date?" Matt questioned "Do you consider AJ to be your friend Punk?" he asked looking back at Punk now

"Yea she's my best friend" Punk told him coolly

"See what I mean" Matt said with another laugh

"You need help" Punk told him bluntly "Let's leave here right now and I'll take you to see Paul"

"I don't need the help!" Matt shouted

"I think you do" Punk disagreed

"Ok then let me rephrase- I don't want the help" Matt told him

"Alright then" Punk said with a slow nod "Then I want you out of here. Step away from my wife and get out of my room"

"I'm not finished-" Matt started when the door swung open and Brad Maddox walked in looking down at his tablet

"AJ you're not going to believe-" he started but stopped when he felt someone's hand push him back slightly he then looked up and saw he had just walked in on a very tense situation. Matt was standing in front of AJ who looked distressed and he was standing next to Punk who had his eyes locked on Matt.

"Brad now isn't the time" Punk said as Brad nodded slowly

"Ok" Brad said unsurely "AJ? Are you-"

"She's fine!" Matt yelled out then Brad looked over as Punk nodded for him to leave the room and he did

"Why does everyone think I'm trying to hurt you?" Matt questioned

"I've had a rough couple of months" AJ offered lightly

"Or maybe because you have her backed into the corner of our locker room" Punk offered

"A rough few months?" Matt questioned AJ ignoring Punk "I read about all that with that guy. It was a shame really" Matt said with sympathy. "I bet if you were Amy Punk never would heave let it go that far-"

"Shut up!" Punk warned as his calmness started to die down and anger started bubbling up

"Touchy" Matt noted with a satisfied nod "I wonder if you'd be upset if Jeff went out there and talked about how you let some man bully your wife for weeks? That's the man you married AJ" he said turning his head towards her "I warned you about him. Maybe he was out chasing Eva Marie around while that guy was ripping your hair out"

"You don't know anything about that" AJ said in a low angry voice

"I'm sorry AJ because I really don't mean to upset you. This is about Punk and I" Matt told her sincerely "You don't deserve to be stuck with a guy like him. I bet there are men out there willing to worship the ground you walk on if you give them half the chance" he told her as Punk narrowed his eyes at him "Men who aren't afraid to defend you" he added and that's when Punk completely turned red

"Ok" Punk said to him "I'm done playing nice" he said stepping towards him but the door opened again and Triple H stepped into the locker room with two security guards

"Hey" Triple H smirked nervously reading the tense situation "Am I interrupting?"

"What the hell are you doing here man?" Matt asked annoyed

"This is my show" Triple H reminded him calmly "And AJ is needed for a promo" he told Matt who stepped aside and let AJ pass him she quickly ran out of the room. "You too Punk" he told him nodding for him to leave

"I'm not going anywhere" Punk said stepping towards Matt who also took a step towards Punk. Hunter quickly grabbed Punk and the two security guards ran towards Matt. Matt was just laughing as the guards placed twists on his wrists and dragged him out of the room

"What the hell was that?" Triple H asked letting go of Punk

"That was one of your high former druggie employees that you oh so freely allow to roam the halls!" Punk shouted

"Did he go after you?" Triple H questioned

"No" Punk said to him kicking the chair in his room

"Fill me in" Triple H demanded

"I don't know man" Punk said annoyed "I came back here and he had AJ against the wall with his hands on her stomach" he told him as the anger in his voice became evident "And I wanted to run over there and rip his heart out of his chest! But he turned around and he was high as a kite so I couldn't exactly go after with him with AJ standing right there"

"You did good" Triple H said with a nod "Showed a lot of restraint. When Brad told me he couldn't get AJ to cut the promo because she was in a room with you and Matt and she seemed upset I was sure I was going to walk in to a blood bath"

"And you would have if she would have stepped away before you got in here" Punk warned "To walk into my locker room and see that junkie's hands on my wife's stomach where my kid is growing-"

"Like I said you showed unbelievable restraint" Triple H told him "If you would have gone after him like I'm sure you wanted to you easily could have hurt AJ. I know what it's like to watch your wife carry your child and I can't imagine what was going through your head but it's over with now"

"He needs help" Punk told him calming down "He's not right"

"We can't force people to get help" Hunter reminded him "He has to want it"

* * *

AJ raced down the hall passing by everyone until was in the loading area that she had started to feel very uncomfortable in over the last year. She covered her mouth and let the tears she had been holding fall from her eyes. She kneeled down with hand on a crate. She wasn't so much scared for herself because she knew Matt would never hurt her but the fact that he was so far gone bothered her. And some of his words and harsh truths really stung as well.

"AJ" Kaitlyn said stunned kneeling down by her pregnant friend "What happened?" AJ seemed so upset. "AJ!" Kaitlyn shouted starting to get nervous. Seth was behind Kaitlyn watching equally as worried while Dean and Roman watched curiously.

"What happened to her?" Dean asked cocking his head to the sight of AJ sobbing on the floor with a frown on his face

"I don't know" Kaitlyn said

"Hey kid" Roman said kneeling down "Are you hurt?" he questioned and she shook her head no

"Paul Heyman upset you?" Dean asked still standing over her and she again shook her head no

"I'm fine" AJ promised calming herself down

"You don't look fine" Seth noted

"You can't be getting this upset AJ it's bad for the baby" Kaitlyn said helping her friend stand up "Tell me what happened"

"I was in my room and Matt came in-" AJ started as she cried "He had these pills-" the four watched as AJ tried to piece together an explanation "-and then he touched my stomach-"

"Matt Hardy?" Dean Ambrose questioned curiously

"Yes-" AJ nodded "Then Phil came in-"

"Did he hurt you April?" Kaitlyn demanded

"No" she said assured her friend "He was just so upset and hurt"

"He was upset and hurt so he came into your locker room high on pills?" Seth asked trying to piece together the story himself

"Yes" AJ nodded slowly

"Where is Matt Hardy now?" Dean asked AJ who shrugged

"He was with Phil and Hunter" AJ told them

"AJ" Punk said walking towards the group. She ushered into his arms and wrapped them around his waist and buried her head in his chest

"Is she ok?" Kaitlyn asked "She said something about Matt. He was high and went into her room- he didn't hurt her right?"

"No" Punk assured her "He was strung out and mad at me"

"Where is he now?" Seth questioned

"With security" Punk said running his hand over AJ's hair. He looked at the other members of The Shield who were in a stance ready for a fight. He still for the life of him couldn't figure out why they liked AJ as much as they did and protected her. But he was grateful for it.

"AJ-" Jeff Hardy said to jogging towards her but was stopped when Roman Reigns stepped into his path

"Come on man I don't have time for this" Jeff said annoyed

"We don't care" Dean mocked walking towards Jeff

"It's fine" Punk told them. Dean and Roman stepped aside as Jeff walked towards them

"AJ I'm so sorry" Jeff said as AJ pulled away from Punk

"No I am" AJ told him "Coming back here was too much for him and-"

"-it's not your fault" Jeff assured her "He's having a weak moment all addicts to. It happens"

"He was so upset about what was said tonight" AJ told the two of them as Punk frowned. He had no idea his comments would send Matt into such a downward spiral "We're no better then Paul Heyman"

"Is that what he told you?" Punk questioned

"AJ it's my fault because I told Punk to say that" Jeff told her "I didn't think it would bother him that much"

"I feel so bad for him" AJ told him

"He'll be fine" Jeff told her "And I know he wouldn't want you this upset he feels just as bad as you do right now"

"He should" Punk shot back at Jeff "I let it slid tonight but if I ever catch him putting his hands on my wife again I'll break them"

"I get it" Jeff told him "He gets it too"

"Does he?" Punk asked not believing any of it

"He will" Jeff promised

* * *

Back on the bus AJ was sound asleep in the bed and Punk was playing a game waiting for Kofi to join them. Kofi jumped on the bus and put his back down.

"What happened?" Kofi questioned "I heard Matt Hardy went crazy on you"

"That didn't happen" Punk said annoyed "Well maybe a little but keep your voice down she's sleeping"

"So spill" Kofi said in a low voice. Punk explained the story to his friend who frowned

"That's a damn shame" Kofi said shaking his head "He was doing so well"

"The part that bugs me most about it is how he wants me to feel responsible for it and poor AJ buys into it because she's-"

"-a very sweet person" Kofi nodded in agreement

"Yea. And now he wants me and her to carry this guilt around with us?" Punk questioned annoyed "He's crazier then I thought"

"Cut the guy some slack" Kofi said to him as Punk scuffed

"After that little stunt? I cut him more then enough slack to last a lifetime" Punk told him "He doesn't need friends he needs a kick in the ass"

"I know you're upset because AJ's upset but this guy is struggling here. It's a matter of life and death" Kofi told him "He's not a bad guy and you know that he's just lost"

"I can't hold his hand and I wont" Punk told him "I don't like the guy but I also don't want to see him dead but I really don't think there's much I can do because it's not like we're texting buddies"

"Just take it easy on him when you see him again" Kofi suggested

"I'm going to bed" Punk said passing Kofi the controller

"You're such a grandpa" Kofi smirked

"Or I'm a smart man getting as much sleep as possible before I have a crying infant" Punk smirked

"Smart man" Kofi smirked as he watched Punk head to his bedroom on the bus.

* * *

AJ was curled up under a blanket when Punk quietly and softly entered the bed. He rolled to his side and was surprised when he felt AJ's arms wrap around his waist

"I thought you were sleeping" he said running his hands over hers

"I was for a bit" she said with a yawn and curled her head against his bare back

"You sure you're ok?" Punk asked

"Yup" she said fully calm now "Nothing so terrible happened"

"What he said about Amy-" Punk started

"It doesn't matter to me anymore Phil" AJ assured him "She's the past and I'm the present" he rolled over to be face to face with her

"I just feel bad you kind of got dragged into this" Punk admitted but she offered him a smile

"Well a few months ago you got dragged into mine and my exes mess and I think he was far worse" she teased lightly giving him a light kiss on the lips  
"I love you" she rolled back over to her side and pulled Punk's over her body and he rested his arms over stomach

"I love you too" Punk whispered kissing her cheek and resting his head next to hers


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: So let me start off by saying...wow! How epic was AJ Lee last night? Best promo by a Diva that I have ever seen. I'm glad to see that creative isn't just handing the title over to one of the girls on the show to add to the publicity of it. AJ's promo is going to go down as one of the best moments in Diva's history. Also as usual I really appreaciate everyone who has taken the time out to review it is very apprecaited! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

There was buzz in the air on the night of SummerSlam. Tonight would start the 'Heel Regime'. Punk was set to get the win off of Jeff Hardy and Triple H was set to turn on Daniel Bryan. Most people were still in the dark on the night's festivities. But Stephanie had approached AJ about taking part in the main event match and she was very excited. She played heel with Dolph and Big E before but this was on another level. She would be working directly with the all top talent and officials. Her and Punk, Stephanie and Hunter, Randy Orton and Vince McMahon himself. She hadn't spoken to Jeff or Matt since last Monday night and she wasn't sure what was going on with him. Usually WWE officials are good about staying tight-lip about backstage antics but this one slowly leaked to the internet even though who was involved and what really happened were still a blur. One Wrestling news page reported Punk and Matt hardy got into a major scuffle over Amy resulting in Matt being escorted out of the building. Another page was reporting that Punk had walked in on AJ and Matt in a 'compromising' position and Punk flew off the handle. Regardless she didn't feed much attention and neither did Punk. Neither of them felt they owed an explanation as to what exactly happened and it was best to keep everyone guessing.

AJ wandered around the halls looking for Brad and was hoping to bump into Jeff before Punk did. She wasn't sure what her husband's feelings about Matt Hardy were. He didn't really speak about it to her. They touched upon the fact that if Matt was at SummerSlam he didn't want AJ alone with him but that was it. She had also heard Jeff had missed Smackdown week and that concerned her a lot. As she passed by the men's locker room she found Jeff making his way to the room with his luggage wheeling behind.

"Hi" AJ smiled and was greeted with a warm smiled from Jeff himself

"Hey AJ" he said stopping in his tracks

"How is everything?" She questioned not wanting to fully dive into his business

"It's a process" Jeff admitted "I took him home after Monday. We sat him down with the family and we had an intervention but he swears it was a one time thing"

"Is that what you think?" AJ questioned biting her lower lip

"No. I knew he was using weeks ago I couldn't prove it but I could tell he was off his game" Jeff sighed "I've been with him since and so far so good"

"You're a really good brother" AJ smiled at her former hero

"I don't about that" Jeff smirked "But I'm trying"

"I hope he is to" AJ offered

"We did talk about what happened Monday and he wanted to come here himself and apologize to you and Punk but I didn't think that was a good idea" Jeff told her and AJ slowly nodded in agreement

"He has nothing to be sorry for" AJ assured him "He was upset"

"He lashed out at you" Jeff reminded her "He could have hurt you"

"No he couldn't" AJ told him "I wasn't afraid of Matt it's just with everything going on this past year- it's been a lot you know?" she said loosing her thought "But I want you and him to both know that Punk and I didn't believe for one second he would hurt me"

"That's really nice of you AJ" Jeff told her with a frown "And I know what you've been threw. At least I think I do and so does Matt. It wasn't right to come at you like that especially with everything you've been dealing with and he knows that"

"Like I said I kind of just went blank and for a minute or two I didn't see Matt I saw someone else" AJ told him "I feel like I made the situation worse by being so dramatic"

"You weren't dramatic AJ" Jeff said with a laugh "You did really good with him and I know you and Punk both tried to talk him down and offer to help him and I appreciate that"

"Ready for the big show?" Punk questioned strolling over towards AJ and Jeff

"Yea absolutely" Jeff said with a nod

"Good get settled and then I want to run some ideas past you" Punk said to him and Jeff nodded "Meet me back at my locker room"

"You got it" Jeff said "See you later AJ"

"Bye" AJ said softly as Jeff headed into the men's locker room

"You ok?" Punk asked looking down at AJ

"Yea I'm good" AJ assured him

"I know you hate when I say this but I really think you should be spending this down time resting a bit" Punk offered nervously. She hated when Punk tried to tell her what was best for her. He was becoming overbearing during this pregnancy but she'd never admit she loved it

"I'm almost four months pregnant not eight" AJ reminded him "I'll take it slow when I have to but until then the doctor said regular work activity was fine"

"Ok" Punk surrendered quickly "Did you-"

"-yes I ate" She said cutting him off quickly and he smirked at her "I'm fine I promise you" she said wrapping her arms around his waist giving him a  
kiss on his chin "You're insufferable"

"I'm a concerned husband and father" Punk said looking down at her seriously

"Father" AJ said with a laugh as Punk narrowed his eyes at her

"Is this the part where you tell me I'm not the father?" he teased. The next thing he heard was a hard slap to his arm "Ow! I was kidding" he said rubbing his arm

"I was laughing because I can't believe I'm having a baby with you" she admitted still smiling "I don't think I ever admitted it but I had a huge crush on you"

"Oh you've admitted it" Punk smirked that arrogant smile she loved so much

"Oh no, no" AJ smiled proudly "I've been following you a lot longer then your WWE career"

"Really?" Punk asked quirking a brow "So you've been stalking me for years?"

"Something like that" AJ teased with a shrug "I watched you fight Raven in a cage match, I was there"

"Raven?" Punk questioned "In 2003?"

"Yup" AJ smiled

"You were what? 12?" Punk asked seriously earning another slap from AJ

"16 Phil!" AJ told him "And I just thought you were the hottest wrestler I had ever seen in my life"

"Really?" Punk questioned again with a proud nod

"Yea" AJ confirmed "I was in Connecticut visiting some friends and they knew what a wrestling freak I was so they got tickets to this event and you and Raven had the cage match. I was excited because I knew of Raven obviously but you I wasn't familiar with. Then as the match went on and you were so phenomenal- I thought to myself 'that man just won my heart'" AJ told him smiling at the memory "I even tried to meet you backstage"

"And was I an complete ass?" Punk asked already knowing the answer

"I wouldn't say that" AJ said trying to choose her words carefully "You where- distracted"

"I'm sure you snuck backstage looking like you were 12 and I couldn't be bothered" Punk said to her and she nodded

"Yea but I probably shouldn't have bothered you. You didn't seem happy with your performance" AJ noted recalling the memory

"I'm never happy with my performance" Punk reminded her

"I know and it's crazy because when you walk down to the ring as thousands of fans cheer your name you have 'best in the world' etched on the back of your shirt because you are" AJ said taking his hands "You were the best back then and you are the best today and tonight you're going to steal the show" as AJ was reaching for Punk's face an annoyed cough interrupted them. AJ saw Punk glaring at the person standing behind and she turned to see the reason for her husbands frown.

"Hi guys" Paul Heyman smiled from ear to ear "Can I have word with you Phillip?" before Punk could answer AJ turned back to him

"I'm going to find Brad" she said pulling Punk into a deep kiss that lasted too long for Paul's liking "I'll see you later champ" she said giving Punk wink then strutted down the hallway. Punk turned his head and watched his wife walk away and he couldn't help but smirk he even forgot Paul was standing there.

"She's firecracker that one" Paul smirked as Punk turned to face him with an un-amused look on his face "I always knew you two would make it" Punk's frown turned into a puzzled look

"What do you want Paul?" Punk asked running his hand over his hair "I've got a big match tonight and I don't need you distracting me"

"I'm not here to distract you" Paul assured him "I wanted to wish you luck tonight"

"That's very big of you Paul" Punk mocked "What do you want?"

"Well since you asked" Paul smiled "Remember when you and I worked as heel's together?" Punk didn't respond he just waited for Paul to continue

"Could you imagine the power and heat we would get if you and AJ joined up with Curtis and I?"

"No I couldn't" Punk told him coolly "Because no one cares about you and Curtis" Punk reminded him "What kind of IC champion doesn't even get booked for SummerSlam? Hell even Dean is putting his US belt on the line before the show"

"We're coming up Phil" Paul assured him "And I want you along for the ride"

"No I'm going up" Punk shot at him "I'm going straight up to the top of the company again and you and Curtis can't even get out of the dark matches. What you want is for me to let you and your boy come along for my ride and that isn't happening"

"Can't we just put all this personal animosity to the side for once? And let's think about business" Paul told him "AJ is going to be out on maternity leave and that is going to leave you as lone wolf"

"Who knows where I'll be standing when AJ has the baby" Punk said to him with a shrug "Who knows if I'll even still be here. Maybe I'll want to sit back and raise my kid and spend time with my wife"

"You are blowing my mind" Paul said touching his head with his finger "You are the WWE right now. We all heard the rumors- John is out and sure Daniel is going to get his chance but let's be realistic he can't keep the audience as captivated as you can. Vince and Stephanie are going to realize that and need you step up not down" he argued with his former friend "You can see your kid when ever you want and I'm sure AJ will want to come back at some point-"

"How often do you see your kids Paul?" Punk questioned folding his arms

"Really Phil?" Paul asked with a sarcastic laugh

"Yea really" Punk said to him "You travel with us even when you're not on TV. Like tonight? You don't need to be here you choose to be here away from your kids and I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to be Paul Heyman"

"I may have some faults as a parent" Paul agreed nodding "I'm not perfect but the fact that you think you can honestly give this all up for your child is laughable if not so pathetic" Punk stood and glared and at his former friend "Don't get me wrong I'm sure you'll be a good parent because you know what it's like to be raised by bad ones. I get that and no matter our difference I know you're going to love your child but let's be honest for just a moment Phil you are a fighter" Paul reminded him "You're going to sit at home and watch as guys like John Cena walk around with your belt and you think you'll just be happy and content changing diapers? That won't happen. Do you remember what we talked about after Raw 100's episode?" Paul questioned

* * *

_Paul was waiting in Punk's locker room for him to return backstage. Right after his conversation with AJ where they certainly didn't get off on the right foot she quickly changed out of her wedding gown and headed out. Paul took it upon himself to re-enter Punk's locker room and wait for his longtime friend to return. It wasn't long when Punk walked back in after his watched with John and run-in with The Rock._

_"Hey Champ!" Paul smiled as he walked over and hugged Punk_

_"I didn't think you came" Punk said pulling away smiling at his friend_

_"I did I was back here before but I had just missed you" Paul said as Punk looked around the locker room and saw AJ's wedding dress laid out across his couch._

_"Where did AJ go?" Punk asked Paul._

_"Whose AJ?" Paul questioned playing stupid_

_"Little short brunette running around in a wedding dress?" Punk smirked at his friend "You didn't meet her yet?"_

_"Oh right the little spitfire from NXT" Paul said with a wide grin "Yea I came back here and we met briefly"_

_"What?" Punk questioned noticing the tone in his voice_

_"Nothing she's sweet as candy" Paul said still smiling "Like Maria"_

_"She's nothing like Maria" Punk assured him and Paul nodded_

_"I don't know" Paul said to him unsurely "How invested are you with this child?"_  
_  
"She's not a child Paul" Punk told him grabbing a towel wiping the sweat off of his face "She's a grown woman"_

_"Right" Paul said to him quickly "She just doesn't seem your type"_  
_  
"Really?" Punk asked with a laugh "And you came to that assumption after a five minute meeting with her?"_  
_  
"It's not that Phil" Paul said coolly brushing it off "She's very pretty and don't get me wrong the girl can work a camera but she's a young woman whose probably looking for some sort of long-term relationship"_  
_  
"Ok" Punk said not catching on_

_"Like marriage and children down the line" Paul added_

_"You've lost your touch my friend" Punk said with a chuckle "She's not like that. She's all business. She breaths it 24/7 like I do"_  
_  
"What happened with Amy?" Paul questioned "She was perfect for you"_  
_  
"Amy is back with Adam" Punk informed him "And that is for the best"_  
_  
"What about Beth?" Paul asked_

_"What is with all the questions?" Punk asked him "I'm with AJ"_  
_  
"Like officially?" Paul asked unsurely_

_"Yea like officially" Punk mocked "So what?"_  
_  
"Nothing" Paul said knowing to pick and choose his battles with his friend "It's just I'd hate to see you get roped down in the prime of your career"_  
_  
"Thanks Paul but I know what I'm doing" Punk informed him_

_"I'm not saying to stop seeing the girl" Paul told him trying to fix this mess. Seeing that his friend had taken a stance with this rookie "She seems great and maybe I just have to get know her better that is if you plan on staying with her and we plan to go ahead with your visions"_

_"Yea I think that's a good idea" Punk agreed_

* * *

"You know looking back at it now I was an idiot" Punk told Paul "You didn't like her from the second you met her. I should have seen it then but maybe I just happened to push those thoughts aside and believed that you were my friend and wouldn't try to hurt someone that I loved"

"I grew to like her" Paul offered as Punk scoffed "Seriously I think some of my best work has been with her. Professionally working with her has been fantastic for me" he stressed the 'me' at the end "You don't need her with you on TV. If you want to stay married to her and have her pop out a couple of more kids all the power to you. But don't let her sway you into taking a step down"

"She's not swaying me into doing anything" Punk informed him "And maybe I don't _need_ her with me onscreen but I _want_ her with me which is more then I could say for you"

"You don't want to make the smart business decision and align yourself with me? Fine I understand that you have always had trouble not mixing business with personal affairs. But take my word for it when I tell you stepping away once your kid is born is going to be the regret of your life and you are going resent your child and AJ for it" Paul said then turned and left Punk standing there

* * *

Towards the end of the night Punk and Jeff were having their match. It was a long high flying match and both men were starting to get exhausted but the anxious and loud crowd kept them going. As soon as Punk pushed Jeff into the ref AJ knew that was her cue her music hit and she escorted Brad Maddox down to the ring who was now wearing a stripped shirt dressed as an official. She watched as Punk hit Jeff with a chair then pinned him. AJ shouted for Brad to get into the ring and make the count, which he did. Brad raised Punk's arm in victory who smiled cockily towards the crowd. Though he was a heel the cheers washed out many of the boos. He glanced over towards AJ who was standing outside the ring with her signature crazy smile and blew her a kiss.

AJ headed backstage before Punk and he met up with her there. She gave him a kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"Go get checked out" she told him firmly

"I'm fine" Punk told her

"Phil" AJ warned

"I'll go" Punk said to her. "Meet me back there when you're done" he said knowing she said still had a role to play in the main event. He started to walk away when AJ grabbed his wrist and gave him another kiss

"You were amazing by the way" she said with a smile then let him go off. A few minutes later Jeff made it backstage

"Hey good job" AJ said giving him a hug "You did great"

"Thanks you too" Jeff smirked wincing in pain

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Punk, go get checked out now" AJ ordered

"Yes boss" Jeff teased then headed to the medical area

* * *

Punk and Jeff were sitting on opposite tables waiting for the on-staff doctor to arrive.

"I think we did a good job tonight" Jeff told Punk "Thanks for the match"

"I think so" Punk agreed "Don't thank me though"

"No seriously I know you don't want to work with me" Jeff told him "Especially after everything with Matt"

"You're not Matt" Punk informed coolly "I'm not going to take it out on you because there's nothing to take out. The truth is I feel sorry for Matt. I know we haven't seen eye to eye over the years but I respected him as a performer. I know this is going to sound hard to believe but I don't want to see him suffer I don't want to see anyone fall into the deadly path he is. What happened last Monday was blown out of proportion. I walked in and saw Matt with his hands on my wife and then started to badmouth me to her. As much as I want to see him get better and I'll help in anyway that I can I'm also not going to let him make my pregnant wife uncomfortable"

"I get it Phil" Jeff said agreeing "If it had been me I'd be saying the same stuff right now. I know he wants to talk to you and AJ. He wants to apologize"

"I don't know" Punk sighed "I'll see him but I don't know how I feel about AJ being around him. If he's still strung out and tries something on me I don't want her getting in the middle because believe me she will"

"I understand" Jeff said to him

* * *

As the main event came to a close and Triple H raised Daniel Bryan's hand in victory and confetti fell from the ceiling the sound of The Vipers music hit and everyone was waiting for Randy Orton to take the stage and cash in his Money In The Bank contract. Daniel headed out and not alone. AJ was on his right side and Brad was to the left. The three headed to the ring but didn't enter. Daniel and Triple H were almost egging them on to enter the ring. When Triple H turned Daniel and hit him with his finisher the crowd was stunned. AJ let out a laugh while Randy smirked and slide into the ring. Everyone assumed with Brad coming down with them that he would be the official in this match but when Randy made the pin and got the three count it was Triple H who raised his hand in victory. AJ skipped over to where Daniel Bryan had rolled out of the ring and started pointing and laughing at him while Randy and Hunter celebrated in the ring.

AJ headed backstage and right to the medical room and found Punk exiting as she approached.

"Are you ok?" she asked seriously

"I'm the best baby" Punk reminded with her a smirk

"Yea but you're not invincible either" AJ said still concerned. He had some cuts on his arms and back she didn't like

"I'm all good" Punk assured her "Let's get out of here"

"Ok" AJ smiled "Are stuff is all loaded up so just take a shower and meet me there"

"Alright" Punk said heading towards his locker room.

* * *

AJ headed towards the exit anxious to finally sleep and get off of her feet but she would never admit it out loud to Punk and risk an 'I told you so'. As she reached for the door it opened and in walked Matt Hardy. AJ wasn't surprised to see him but still felt pangs of sadness upon seeing him.

"Hi" AJ said shyly

"Hey AJ" He said forcing a smile looking around presumably for Punk

"He's in the locker room cleaning up" She told him reading his mind

"Ok well can I have word?" Matt questioned "I promise to keep my hands to myself" he smirked lightly

"Of course" AJ said "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Could be better" He admitted to her with sad eyes "I really need to apologize for my behavior last Monday"

"It's ok" AJ told him offering a reassuring smile "I spoke to Jeff about it and it's nothing for you to feel bad about. Nothing happened and you were upset"

"Doesn't make it ok that I took it out on you" Matt added shaking his head at his actions "I know how your ex used to corner you and bully and I did the same thing"

"It wasn't" AJ assured him "You're not him"

"I know but I should have just walked away and it wasn't just last Monday I've been planting seeds and egging you on for weeks now" he reminded her "Just because I'm miserable doesn't mean I have to make everyone around me that way"

"It's fine" AJ told him again "No hard feelings"

"Good" Matt said with a smile

"But I would like to see you get better" AJ encouraged "I know you're struggling and you are a really great guy I'd hate to see something terrible happen to you"

"I'm working on it" Matt assured her

"How could you be when you're here?" AJ questioned nervously not sure if antagonizing him was the right way to go

"It's a process but I'm going to be leaving for a treatment facility tomorrow" Matt told her coolly "I appreciate the concern honestly but you don't have to worry about me you don't even know me"

"I know enough" AJ told him "And need I remind you what a huge fan I was and still am?" she asked with a laugh

"That's sweet" Matt smirked gazing over to her "You know I know I said a lot of things Monday that I regret but a few things I didn't. You deserve a good guy who makes you happy and looks out for you. I hope Punk is that guy for you"

"He is" AJ told him smiling "He's the best"

"Good" Matt said hoping she was right "You know I'm not going to be around for a few weeks and I really wanted to catch Phil as well"

"He shouldn't be long" AJ told him then surprised him by pulling him into a hug "I hope you get better soon Matt" he hugged her back then pulled away

"Thank you AJ and take care of yourself" Matt said to her she gave him a smile and headed towards the door "Before you go if I happen to knock on Punk's door what are the chances he punches me in the face before I get a chance to speak?"

"I wouldn't worry about that" AJ smirked "He's an angel" she teased then left the arena and headed to her bus

* * *

When Punk stepped out of his shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he was surprised to see Matt Hardy sitting on his couch waiting for him.

"Matt" Punk said unsure of what Matt's mood was at this moment

"Hey Phil" Matt said standing up. Punk could tell he came in peace when he decided on using his birth name rather then his stage name "You got a minute for me?"

"Yea if you make it quick" Punk said leaning against the crossing his arms "I'm meeting AJ"

"I know I passed her on my way in" Matt told him and he could see Punk didn't like it and he didn't blame him "I apologized to her just like I'm here to do to you"

"Ok" Punk said with a nod "That it?"

"I said some things to you that even though I meant it probably wasn't the proper time" Matt said to him and Punk nodded in agreement "I also scared your wife and that wasn't my intension either"

"But you did" Punk reminded him "I mean you knew how she was tortured a few months back and yet you did the same thing"

"I know" Matt said trying to bite his tongue "I was wrong. And the truth of the matter is AJ should never have been involved in my problems with you. Bringing Amy up like that to her was low"

"But you meant it" Punk said to him and Matt nodded

"Yea every word" Matt told him "It just wasn't the time or place to air my grievances. It was inappropriate- I was inappropriate"

"That you were" Punk agreed "And you were wrong" before Matt could respond Punk continued

"Look I know you blame for this Amy thing for some reason but the truth was you two were over long before I entered the picture and the reason your relationship fell apart is on you two not me. I know it still gets to you and it took me a while to really let it sink in. Because obviously Amy is my good friend and I'm always going to have her back. But then I started to think what if it was AJ? You claim you and Amy had this powerful great love and she basically walked away from it leaving you alone. You've never recovered from the pain or the embarrassment. And the more I think about it if AJ were to do that to me I'd probably be a mess too. I mean I wouldn't be popping pills or anything but I would be holding a grudge to. I would be trying to knock out any guy she was with after me. I honestly don't think I would have been able to stay in this company and work with her like you did with Amy so I give you a lot credit there" Punk then took a breath

"With that being said I know you've been running to AJ about Eva Marie and Amy and you've been trying to help her see the light so to speak when it comes to me but understand this. I love AJ I married her and she's having my child. I don't know if you happen to like her because she's taken pity on you or you really just don't like me either way it doesn't matter because at the end of the day AJ and I aren't you and Amy. And I don't take kindly to people upsetting my wife or trying to turn her against her. I'm letting it go know as a favor to not just AJ and Amy but your brother too but next time I'm not going to be so nice. I know you're going away and planning on getting better and I hope that you do but don't expect me to sit around and twiddle my thumbs while you manipulate AJ it's unacceptable and I won't let it happen again. You told me last Monday that I failed as a husband that AJ was deserving of a man who could defend her well chump that's me and I'll show you _exactly_ how far I will go and I don't think you'll like it"

"Ok" Matt said standing up "I don't know about you but I'm feeling better" he said coolly as Punk gave him a sarcastic grin

"Good luck" Punk said as Matt reached for the door

"Oh" Matt said stopping short of walking out of the locker room "When I get better I'm getting back in shape and I'm going to want another match"

"You get better and get back into shape I promise you that you'll have your match" Punk told him wanting the match probably more then Matt did.

* * *

As Punk stepped on the bus he heard the laughter of AJ and Kofi.

"What is so funny?" Punk questioned stepping on his bus

"AJ was telling me about how you blew her off ten years ago" Kofi smirked

"Ten years ago if I tried anything I'd still be in jail today" Punk reminded him plopping down next to AJ

"But how freaky is that?" Kofi questioned "You two met all those years ago and you didn't even realize what an impact you two would have on your lives ten years later"

"I knew" AJ smiled confidently "I knew exactly ten years from that date I would be sitting on CM Punk's tour bus with his goofy road wife pregnant with his child"

"Lies" Punk snorted

"So how is baby girl Brooks doing?" Kofi asked AJ

"Why are you calling the baby a girl?" Punk asked his friend

"She's good" AJ smiled patting her stomach completely ignoring Punk's question "We have an appointment Tuesday"

"And what are you going to do exactly once she arrives?" Kofi asked

"I'm going to obviously stay home for a bit" AJ said to him "Then a few weeks after that she can come on the road with us" Punk remained silent as AJ informed Kofi of her plans

"Are you taking some time off?" Kofi asked Punk

"Yea" Punk said quietly "Of course"

"What's wrong?" AJ asked him "You don't want the time off?"

"No I do" Punk told her "I want more than a few weeks though"

"Really?" AJ asked surprised

"Why does that surprise everyone?" Punk asked with a laugh "I want to spend time with my kid be an approachable present parent"

"You will be" AJ assured him "Whether we're home or you're on the road we'll be with you"

"But how is that normal?" Punk questioned "Sure in the beginning the baby doesn't know that it's living on a bus but I don't want it to take it's first steps on here or have it's first words be 'woo woo woo'" he argued "A child needs a stable home and parents"

"I don't know a lot of people do it" Kofi told Punk "I think she just needs to feel the love"

"He's right" AJ told him "Your road wife is very insightful"

"Let's not worry about any of this right now" Punk said wanting to get off the topic "Let's just worry about getting through the next seven-"

"-four months" AJ said cutting him off

"Really?" Punk asked shocked

"Yea I'm about five months along which means only four more to go and sometimes even earlier" AJ reminded him

"We're already half way there" Punk said to her wondering how so much time had passed already

"Yea" AJ said trying to hold back her laughter at Punk's stunned reaction

"We're not ready yet" Punk told her seriously

"I know we still have some time" AJ reminded him

"Four months and it flies by apparently" Punk remarked sarcastically

"I remember having that reaction" Kofi smiled "I'm so glad I get to watch this"

"It's ok" AJ assured him "We've got time and the house is pretty much set we just need a few more things"

"And you have to baby proof still" Kofi added

"And that's it" AJ said assuring her seemingly frantic husband

"You're also going to need diapers and stuff. You'll want to have all that ready" Kofi said to thinking of a mental check list "And you're going to need a lot more baby clothes because they wet everything! And now that I think about it you're going to have to look into pediatrician for the kid because you don't want any run of the mill doctor you'll want the best. And let's not forget not only haven't you agreed on a first name for baby girl Brooks but you also don't have a middle name or godparents picked up. I would also look into getting-"

"-enough" AJ warned Kofi as Punk glared at him "It'll all be taken care of"

"Yea shut up man" Punk shot at his friend who couldn't hold in his laughter "And stop calling it a girl"

"Stop calling her an it" Kofi challenged "Face it you're having a girl and it's called karma. You will be doomed to beating off all the little punks of the world who are trying to date her or get in her pants"

"First of all don't ever say_ my daughter_ and getting in pants in the same sentence again" Punk warned

"It's true" Kofi smirked "I have my fingers crossed she'll look just like AJ and let's be honest she doesn't hurt the eyes"

"Thanks Kofi" AJ smiled towards him as Punk let out a groan

"So you'll have a mini AJ and then somewhere down the road a mini Punk will come along and have the same thoughts you had about AJ and-" Kofi didn't get a chance to finish when he felt a game controller fly towards him

"Shut up" Punk warned

"What's wrong with that?" AJ questioned "Our daughter would be lucky to meet a guy like you" Punk just shook his head wanting nothing more than to be out of this conversation

"Please AJ" Punk pleaded "Let's just cross our fingers for a boy"

"I hate to break it to you man but the pool we have going on is leaning towards girl" Kofi informed him

"Oh all the baby experts that work here think we're having a girl then it must be true" Punk mocked

"It doesn't matter what we have" AJ interjected "We will love the baby the same"

"Absolutely" Punk nodded in agreement "Now if this annoying conversation is over with I'm taking AJ to bed because she's exhausted" he said standing up and taking her hand into his own "And we have a big show tomorrow"

"I'm so excited I don't know if I could sleep" AJ told them feeling giddy "Joining the McMahon-Helmsley faction 2.0 is the best thing that could have happened!"

"I could think of better things then working with Hunter, Stephanie and Vince on and off camera" Punk remarked

"Doubt it" AJ said following him to the back then stopped "Chuck Norris joining us would actually make it better" she told him seriously

"Sleep" Punk said pointing to the room

"Fine" AJ sighed "Goodnight Kofi!"

"Night" he smirked waving at her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

* * *

AJ was getting ready for Raw. She was set to open the show with Daniel and Stephanie. And then was scheduled to close it with Randy, Punk and Triple H. She was beyond thrilled her pregnancy hadn't slowed her down at work. She was still the top Diva in the company without even competing in any matches. Punk was moving up to start his own quest for the WWE title shortly as well. Nothing was going to rain on her parade. She walked into the TV office to meet with Stephanie and Brad about tonight's events.

"Hey" AJ smiled "I'm not late am I?"

"Just on time" Stephanie assured her "How are you feeling?"

"You know what's funny? I felt so sick in the beginning but now with everyday passing I feel so much stronger" AJ told her

"That happens" Stephanie smiled "You're very lucky. With my last pregnancy I was sick almost everyday"

"Is it weird?" AJ questioned "Am I supposed to be sick? Is something wrong?"

"No, no" Stephanie assured her quickly "Some women just luck out"

"Oh" AJ smiled placing her hand on her stomach

"Does it kick yet?" Brad questioned noticing AJ holding her stomach

"No not yet but sometimes I feel a flutter and the doctor told me it's her moving around" AJ smiled

"That must be so weird" Brad noted looking at her stomach "There is a person inside of you swimming around"

"Ok" Stephanie said giving a look to Brad "So here's the script" she said handing it to AJ "You and I will be tasked with calming Daniel down"

"That's fun" AJ smiled looking over the page "I've missed working with him"

"Well we know how well you two work together so putting you on with him again was a given" Stephanie shrugged "Feel free to ad-lib I know you two can work off of each other"

"Great" AJ said looking over the pages that's when the door opened and Paul Heyman stepped in

"Can I help you Paul?" Stephanie questioned eyeing the man curiously

"Not tonight" Paul smiled "But while I have you here is there any news on Curtis Axel getting a match tonight? Or for the next pay-per view for that matter? He is IC champ"

"I know who he is Paul" Stephanie replied coolly "You know your hostile attitude has made it difficult to find people willing to work with you"

"This is a business last time I checked it shouldn't matter who looks whom" Paul retorted

"Yea but you know your last rivalry left a bad taste in a lot of peoples mouths" Stephanie told him "Including mine and I'm head of creative so…."

"….so you're punishing me by punishing Curtis?" Paul questioned already knowing. Stephanie simply shrugged and offered a smile

"You know how the backstage politics work back here" she said still holding the smile "Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"No that was enough" Paul said forcing a fake smile "I'm here to see AJ anyway"

"AJ is busy she's preparing to open the show" Stephanie informed him

"Show starts in two hours" Paul added

"I don't think it's a very good idea-" Stephanie started

"It's fine Stephanie" AJ said cutting her off

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked looking over to her

"Yea it's fine really" AJ assured her "Speak" she said to Paul

"In private I meant" Paul said glancing over to Stephanie and Brad Maddox

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Brad or our boss" AJ challenged "Unless you have to say something they wouldn't like"

"Well Paul?" Stephanie questioned folding her arms

"Alright than" Paul said feeling slightly uncomfortable as all eyes were on him "I wanted to let you know that Scott Page was released a few days ago" AJ had almost forgotten Scott received some jail time due to him violating the restraining order and his physical altercation with Colt. He only received thirty days but AJ had pushed it out of her mind.

"I know" she lied not wanting Paul to think this bothered her in the slightest

"He's also filmed a shoot interview" Paul informed her "And from the bits and pieces I've heard you are the main topic"

"I wouldn't expect anything else" AJ said calmly "And you felt the need to tell me about this why?"

"Because maybe you and Phil want to try to get some kind of a gag order against him" Paul offered "I don't think either of you are going to like what you hear"

"We don't plan on listening to it" AJ told him coldly "Nothing he says is going to bother me"

"I doubt that" Paul muttered

"What is it Paul?" Stephanie questioned starting to get annoyed "You obviously have something you would like to say so please say it or leave"

"Alright" Paul said with a sigh "He implies that Phil isn't the father of your baby" AJ immediately lets out a laugh as Brad watches her carefully

"That's original" AJ said with a chuckle

"He claims anyone could be the father including himself" Paul added and that stopped AJ's laughter

"What?" AJ asked narrowing her eyes at Paul

"That's what I heard from one of my friends who heard the full interview" Paul told her innocently "Now I don't know when the full interview is going to be released or anything but my buddy sent me a few clips that I will gladly share with you so you aren't blindsided"

"Send them to my e-mail" Stephanie ordered Paul who nodded

"That's ridiculous" AJ said to Stephanie who gave her a sympathetic nod

"Of course it is" Stephanie agreed

"But you know how the internet is" Paul offered lightly "He puts one seed of doubt out there and it's going to be one of those urban legends that follow you and Phil for the rest of your careers- or lives probably"

"She gets it Paul" Stephanie said in a low tone "You can leave now"

"Ok" Paul said starting to leave then stopped and turned back "You know AJ look at the bright side of all this. You're going to be the most talked about women in the industry for a very long time. Fame comes at high rate and you're just paying the price"

"Out!" Stephanie yelled which is enough to get Paul to leave

"Don't you have a restraining order against him?" Brad questioned "Is he even allowed to talk about you"

"The restraining order is protection from physical contact" AJ told him "He could say what he wants. I mean I don't know why he would it could just hurt his defense"

"It's fine AJ" Stephanie assured her "A lot of this interviews are made and no one even notices them half the time"

"If he's talking about me people will notice" AJ told her "People are so curious about him and our past"

"What are you going to do?" Brad asked her

"Nothing I can do" AJ said to him "Right?" she asked looking at Stephanie

"I mean I can't threaten him with legal action or a gag because it's his right to say what he wants" Stephanie informed her "But I'll look into it"

"What do you think Punk will say?" Brad asked AJ

"Nothing because I'm not going to tell him and either are you" AJ said to him "There's no point in getting him all upset over nothing"

"Paul said he's going to claim your child with Punk as his-" Brad started

"It's ridiculous" AJ told him "Everyone is going to see that"

"That's true" Stephanie agreed "We'll keep it between us for right now and worry about it later"

"Thank you" AJ said to her and she nodded

"It's going to be ok" Stephanie said placing a hand on her shoulder "You've been through worse and right now you need to focus on your child and not stressing about anything"

"I know" AJ agreed but already the panic was pumping through her veins

"Alright I'm going to check out these videos and try to convince Paul to keep this to himself. You two go over tonight" Stephanie told them then left the room

"Are you ok?" Brad asked AJ took a seat on the couch

"I just don't understand it" AJ admitted "Once one problem goes away another one pops up"

"Yea you have been dealing with a string of bad luck as of late" Brad had to admit "But also a lot of good came from it"

"What good?" AJ asked as she started to cry "This all has been a never ending nightmare"

"Well for starters if this Paul Heyman thing didn't blow up the way it did would you and Punk have gotten married as quickly as you did?" Brad questioned "And a lot of good has come from that you seem happy"

"I am happy" AJ admitted "I love Phil"

"And now you two have a baby on the way" Brad noted "This entire thing I think has bought you a lot closer to him"

"That is true" AJ agreed wiping her tears

"And this Matt Hardy thing- he probably never would have agreed to get help if he didn't corner you the way he did" Brad said thinking about it "You seem to have connected with him and possibly helped saved his life"

"I don't know" AJ said shaking her head

"And with this pregnancy and marriage you rule this company" Brad told her "How many other Divas can say that? The fans love you more and more each day you have been doing some of your best work!"

"I guess" AJ admitted again but still crying

"This is just another bump in the road that could honestly and most likely lead to nothing" Brad told her taking a seat next to her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"But Paul was right about urban legends" AJ told him "I don't want people thinking anyone other then Phil is my child's father. And what about when she gets older? People are going to tease her about it and it's going to haunt her. My mistakes are going to follow her for the rest of her life-" that's when Punk walked in the room unannounced

"Hey-" he started with a smile then looked over to where is wife was crying and Brad was trying to comfort her "What's wrong?" Brad immediately looked nervous at the sight of Punk entering the room

"Nothing" AJ said wiping her tears furiously then stood up with a smile "I'm just being hormonal" she said stepping over to him

"Really" Punk said eyeing her than looked over to Brad "Is that the case Brad?"

"Yup" he said quickly avoiding eye contact with Punk than walked out of the room

"AJ" Punk said running his hands up and down her arms "What's wrong?"

"It's really nothing" AJ assured him "I'm just anxious for tonight and a little tired"

"You can tell me anything you know that?" Punk questioned and she nodded "I can fix what ever it is that is bothering you"

"I know" AJ said giving him a kiss on the cheek "I love you more than anything in this world you know that right?"

"Yea" Punk said to her causing him to look at her strangely

"No matter what people say about me or write about me you're the most important person to me" AJ said to him and he nodded

"Someone talking about you AJ?" Punk asked raising an eyebrow

"Tell me you know that" AJ demanded ignoring his question

"Of course" Punk said oddly

"Good" she said giving him a kiss "I have to go to wardrobe I'll come see you before I go out" she said quickly then left the room

"AJ!" He called after her but she left anyway

* * *

Punk was left with a bad feeling from his encounter with AJ. She was avoiding him at all costs and couldn't for the life of him understand why. He had to prep for his match tonight but decided to look for Brad for answers but he to was avoiding him. So he decided to go the next best person. Someone who knew AJ probably just as well as he did. He found himself standing outside the Diva's locker room. He knocked lightly and waited for the door to open. He had hoped it would be Kaitlyn who would open the door or even Nikki or Brie but of course it was his ex who greeted him with a scowl.

"Can I help you Phillip?" Beth asked coldly

"It's great to see you too Beth" Punk remarked

"She's not here. She's never here and you should know that by now" Beth told him as he rolled his eyes "Unless you think she's here because you screwed up again and in that case I'm sure she doesn't want to see you"

"I was actually just wondering why we didn't stay friends after our breakup" Punk replied sarcastically

"Cute" Beth replied un-amused "She's really not here" she said closing the door but Punk pushed it open with his hand

"I need to see Kaitlyn" Punk told her. Beth just rolled her eyes and walked away. A few minutes later Kaitlyn came out

"Hey Phil" Kaitlyn smiled "What's up?"

"AJ" Punk told her and Kaitlyn smirked

"What did she do now?" Kaitlyn questioned

"I don't know I thought you could tell me" Punk said causing Kaitlyn's smile to turn into a worried line "She's upset and won't talk to me"

"What did you do?" Kaitlyn questioned folding her arms

"Nothing" He told her quickly "She was crying and told me she loved me and hasn't spoken to me since"

"That's weird" Kaitlyn noted "I saw her when she got here and she was fine"

"Yea I know and then she went to meet with Brad and Stephanie" Punk said to her

"Where is she?" Kaitlyn asked "I could talk to her"

"Last she told me she was in wardrobe but I swung by and didn't see her" Punk said to her

"I'll find her" Kaitlyn assured him "But if she tells me why she's upset and asks me not to tell you, you know I can't right?"

"Yea that's fine I just want to know she's ok" Punk said to her "She said something about people saying things. Has anyone been giving her a hard time lately?"

"Not that she told me" Kaitlyn told her "And certainly not that I have heard"

"What about your friend Antonio?" Punk questioned "I know he's pissed at her about last week and he's always had a lot of to say about hers and mine relationship"

"I really doubt that" Kaitlyn said to him "His problem is with me but like I said I'll find her and talk to her"

"Ok thanks" Punk said

* * *

AJ found herself knocking on Stephanie's office shortly before the start of the show. As she waited for someone to open it she looked at her phone and saw she had a few missed calls from Kaitlyn. She sighed and put her phone away. She knew Phil had gone to her but she wasn't ready to talk about it at least until she knew how bad it was. Hunter opened the door for AJ who stepped in.

"AJ" Hunter said surprised to see her "What can I do for you?"

"I called her in" Stephanie said to her husband quickly "I have some things to go over with her before tonight"

"Oh, alright" Hunter said pulling out his phone and taking a seat in a chair. He looked up and saw Stephanie looking at him "You want me to leave?" he asked with a laugh

"If you wouldn't mind it's kind of personal" Stephanie offered with a smile. He looked over to AJ who looked visibly upset.

"Alright" He smirked standing up "Is something going on?" he asked before he left the office but received no response from either woman. AJ kept her eyes on the floor while Stephanie kept the smile on. And Hunter knew that smile she wasn't talking.

"Alright then" Hunter said giving in knowing he wasn't getting answers and left the office

"So how bad is it?" AJ asked Stephanie once Hunter was gone

"It's not great" Stephanie admitted "And there's not much I can do on this end"

"When is it coming out?" AJ questioned

"Tonight at nine" Stephanie told her "I contacted the interviewer and tried to buy it off of him but he wasn't having it. He's sure he'll make more money once this hits the web"

"Great" AJ frowned taking a defeated seat in the empty chair across from her "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Well I do think you should talk to Phil before it airs" Stephanie informed her

"What does he say?" AJ asked her

"It's not important" Stephanie told her "As a matter of fact I don't think you or Phil should feed into it at all by watching it"

"He's going to want to watch and so am I" AJ told her

"He does make some implications that Phil isn't the father of your child" Stephanie confirmed "He talks about personal details of your relationship with him as well"

"Wonderful" AJ muttered

"He also touches upon the abuse claim" Stephanie said to her "He shares some stories"

"Even better" AJ sighed

"But you could probably file a lawsuit against him for slander" Stephanie told her "Get a gag order against him-"

"-it's to late though" AJ said cutting her off "He's going to air all of our dirty laundry along with lies and it's all going to be out there. And Phil-" she shuttered just thinking of his reaction "Keeping him for going after him was hard enough the first time but I can't promise he's not going to jump on a plane and confront him"

"We'll keep Phil busy" Stephanie assured him with a knowing smirk "But remember this is one guy who a lot of people aren't going to take seriously"

"But some are" AJ told her "My family is going to hear about this- his family! Everyone is going to be talking about it"

* * *

Punk was again on the search for AJ when he passed Hunter down the hall.

"Have you seen my wife?" Punk asked Hunter who was still looking down at his phone

"As a matter of fact I have" Hunter smirked "She and my wife booted me from my office five minutes ago"

"They're still going over plans for tonight?" Punk questioned and Hunter shrugged

"I was asked to leave so I can't be sure of what they're talking about it" Hunter told him

"Did AJ seem upset?" Punk questioned

"Not really, why what did you do?" Hunter questioned as Punk rolled his eyes

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Punk asked annoyed

"Because it's usually you" Hunter offered "Seriously I have no idea what they're talking about but they should be done in a few minutes" that's when Brad started to walk down the hall and saw both Punk and Hunter talking and immediately tried to turn around and sneak away but Punk saw him

"Hey Brad!" Punk yelled as Brad froze "Come here for a second" he said waving him down to where he and Hunter were talking

"He's nervous" Hunter noted watching Brad unwillingly drag his feet down the hall "What's going on Brad?" he asked with a smile

"What?" Brad asked. If Punk made him nervous then Hunter made him extremely nervous.

"What's wrong with AJ?" Punk asked him

"I don't know" Brad said to him "What did you do?" he asked lightly earning a hard glare from the former champion that chilled Brad to the bone. Hunter couldn't help but let out a laugh

"Why was she crying?" Punk asked

"I think she's a little emotional" Brad said to him and Punk nodded in agreement

"Yes I can see that" Punk said "Over what though?"

"I really can't talk about it" Brad admitted

"So there is something?" Punk asked

"I was told not to say anything" Brad said nervously

"AJ told you not to talk to me?" Punk questioned as sweat started to drip from poor Brad's forehead

"No Stephanie told me not to talk to you or anyone for that matter" Brad told him

"Why is that?" Hunter asked him

"I really can't say Stephanie is my boss" Brad told Hunter

"Sure you can" Punk encouraged "Hunter is married to her and he said it was ok to tell us"

"I really-" Brad said

"Enough Brad!" Punk yelled startling him

"Talk to Paul" was all Brad said

"Paul Heyman?" Punk questioned as he felt his blood boil

"What does Paul have to do with it?" Hunter questioned

"He started all of this" Brad told them wanting the attention off of him. "He came to see AJ right before you did"

"Where is Paul Heyman?" Punk asked Brad

"He's in catering" Brad said pointing down the hall. Punk was practically jogging down the hall

"Phil!" Hunter yelled knowing this wasn't going to end well. He had no choice but to follow the violently angry former champion "Phil wait!" he yelled trying to catch up to him

* * *

Punk was already in the catering hall that was actually pretty filled with superstars. He looked around and found Paul sitting at a table with Curtis and made his way over and pulled Paul up roughly.

"What did you do!" Punk yelled holding him by the collar

"I didn't do-" Paul started but couldn't finish his sentence as his back met the wall

"You're still running around badmouthing AJ?" Punk asked in a low voice

"Punk" Hunter said walking over to the two "Everyone out!" he said to the crowd of superstars watching

"She's pregnant you son of a bitch when is it enough!" Punk yelled

"I had nothing to do with that interview" Paul told him nervously "That was all him"

"What interview?" Punk asked confused

"She didn't tell you?" Paul asked surprised but felt his collar getting tighter that was his answer

"Don't make me ask again" Punk warned as Hunter watched closely to make sure Punk didn't cross a line

"The Scott Page shoot interview" Paul said to him "I gave her the heads up about it" Punk let go of Paul who fell to his knees

"He did a shoot interview?" Punk asked "From his cell?"

"He's been out for days!" Paul shouted standing up and fixing his ties "As soon as he did he sat down with the first internet weirdo who would listen to him and gave him an earful and I haven't heard the entire thing but it's not favorable for your wife. I told AJ and Stephanie both"

"Did you know about this?" Punk asked Hunter

"She didn't say a word to me" Hunter told him

"They probably didn't want to tell you because they knew you'd act like this!" Paul yelled "You should really consider getting that temper in check or at least work on directing it towards the right person!"

"You think that was angry?" Punk questioned with a smile stepping towards Paul but Hunter stood in front of him

"Get lost Paul before I move aside" Hunter warned Heyman who gave one last look took Punk then shook his head

"What the hell happened to you?" Paul asked his former friend than left the room

* * *

Punk didn't have a chance to talk to AJ. As soon as Paul left the room the show started and AJ was out in the ring with Stephanie and Daniel Bryan. He immediately pulled out his phone and started searching for the video.

"Phil wait" Hunter said to catching up to him "Why don't you just-"

"Don't" Punk warned "I want to hear what he has to say"

"I don't think you do" Hunter said to him

"No I do" Punk retorted skimming through his phone

"At least wait for AJ" Hunter encouraged "And you have a big match tonight don't be distracted that's not fair to Daniel or the fans" he told him. And Punk didn't want to admit it but his boss was right. If he went out there after watching this video he knew he wouldn't like he might be off his game and that wouldn't be fair to Daniel who he was fighting tonight. Daniel has deserved this push for so long and Punk was more than happy to help out his old friend.

"Ok" Punk agreed putting his phone in his pocket

"And in the mean time look at your wife out there" Hunter said pointing to a monitor. AJ and Stephanie did make quit the team onscreen. They were both great with facial expressions and delivery on the microphone. Before having Daniel escorted out of the ring by security AJ announced that he would be taking on Punk tonight in a no DQ match.

After a few minutes AJ and Stephanie headed backstage where Punk was waiting.

"Hey" AJ smiled knowing he had a million questions and she was going to have to tell him about the interview

"Hi" Punk replied colder than he would he would have liked

"I need to talk to you" AJ told him

"Ok" Punk said to her "About this interview with Scott Page?"

"How did you-" AJ started

"I'm batman AJ I know everything" Punk teased lightly

"You didn't watch it did you?" AJ questioned

"No not yet" Punk told her "Did you?"

"No I wanted to talk to you first" AJ told him "I know some of things he's going to say. I'm really not looking forward to it"

"So don't watch it" Punk told her "There's no reason for both of us be upset"

"I have to. I'm going to be getting tweets and questions about this as soon as it debuts" AJ told him "I want to know what I have to look forward to"

"Alright" Punk said "After the show we'll watch it"

"Ok" AJ said giving him a weak smile taking his hand into her own "I'm so sorry about this"

"Why are you sorry?" he questioned his wife

"Obviously I'm going to be his target in this video but I'm sure you're not going to walk away unscathed either" AJ said to him not wanting to tell him what she already knows Scott plans to say

"I can take it" Punk assured her with a cocky wink "I don't know if you've noticed but a lot people don't like me and they've been bad mouthing me in interviews for years"

"This is going to be more personal" AJ reminded him

"Like I said, don't worry about me" Punk smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her down the hall

"How did you hear about the video anyway?" AJ asked him

"Paul" he told her simply

"He wasn't supposed to say anything" AJ frowned

"He didn't have much of a choice" Punk smirked

* * *

After the show AJ and Punk were in his locker room. AJ was waiting for Punk to get out of the shower. She was staring at the tablet in her hands and she didn't have to search far for the interview. Fans had posted links on her twitter page and all the wrestling sites were posting it as well. She was too afraid to read the feedback from it. She did skim by some comments by her twitter followers though _'can you believe this guy? What a tool!' 'Poor AJ this guy is delusional!' 'CM Punk better run not walk away from crazy AJ' 'So I guess it doesn't take much for her to get into character?' 'AJ goes through guys like I go through toilet paper!' _

"What are you doing?" Punk asked startling her

"Nothing just skimming twitter" she admitted "Are you ready?"

"Sure let's see what this freak had to say" Punk said taking a seat next to her. AJ went to the channel and played the video.

_**"Hello everyone and welcome to the show!" the internet host announced but remained off camera. The only visual was Scott Page. "I have a special guest tonight Scott Page of former WWE fame welcome to the show"**_

_**"Thanks" Scott said forcing a weak smile "I appreciate you having me and letting me speak my mind"**_

"_**Everyone deserves a chance" the host told him "Now let's get right into it. You joined WWE a few months back as a new 'Paul Heyman' guy. How did that happen? How did you meet Paul Heyman? And did he really bring you in to the company or where you already in talks?"**_

"_**No I had tried many times over the years to get my foot in the door at WWE and no one would give me a chance" Scott told him sadly "Paul found me at an independent show in Jersey. I was stunned to see him because we obviously didn't get a lot of wrestling promoters at our shows. He pulled me aside and told me he would like to work with me"**_

"_**Did he say why?" the host asked**_

"_**He didn't go into great detail but he mentioned a story involving the current champion at the time CM Punk and AJ Lee. He told me he heard that I worked with her before and asked me about it" Scott admitted "I filled him on our past"**_

"And what was your past?" The host questioned "A week after you left AJ and Paul cut a promo on you being abusive, was that true?"

"I'm not going to sit here and lie to your face. AJ and I had a volatile relationship at times there's no way around it. We argued, we sometimes got physical, but it wasn't what AJ painted. She wanted to make herself look good that night and she did"

"But if you two were physical with each other wouldn't you consider that abusive?" The host questioned

"_**No because it wasn't consistent at all" Scott told him plainly **_

"_**Now back to when you first arrived at the company what was it like working with your ex-girlfriend? Was she happy you were back? Did you inform her you were coming into the company before you showed up?" the host asked**_

"_**No I didn't talk to her beforehand because I didn't owe her an explanation for anything. Paul told me he would talk to her about it and I assumed he did" Scott shrugged "Looking out for her feelings wasn't my priority at the time"**_

"_**And how was it working with CM Punk? He is known for having a short temper and a lot of the guys backstage aren't very friendly with him-  
" The host started but Scott jumped in**_

"_**-Let me stop you there. That is all bull. CM Punk is a popular guy backstage. The guys that are already established such as John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus even the McMahons are all buddy/buddy with him. The younger guys all look up to him and kiss his ass at every turn. So all this garbage that CM Punk is a lone wolf is complete crap." Scott told him "And to answer your question working with CM Punk was extremely difficult. He didn't want to go over any matches before we had them. He never made the effort to even shake my hand before or after he's a jealous, possessive, insecure, controlling little man" **_

"_**Wow those are pretty harsh words" the host noted as Scott just rolled his eyes **_

"_**I'm just letting you know how it is back there" Scott told him "A lot of former guys won't give you the real story because they're afraid they'll never be asked back to the company but I have nothing to lose"**_

"How true was your storyline with AJ Lee, Punk and Heyman?" The host question "The internet was a buzz when this feud with Heyman started. They still aren't sure how much was a work or truth"

"_**It was all true" Scott confirmed "A lot of that stuff that went on wasn't even the script. But Punk being the companies golden boy gets free reign there. He walks all over Vince and no one bats an eyelash over it"**_

"_**I find that hard to believe" the host told him "Vince McMahon is known as the final word"**_

"It's live TV" Scott reminded him "There's not much Vince can do when Punk's out there with a microphone"

"Ok" The host said then switched to the next question "So not long after leaving the company AJ Lee filled a restraining order against you. Rumors online stated you were showing up to shows and live events harassing her"

"That's not true" Scott said with a laugh "AJ and I became very close again when I arrived in the WWE. Maybe we became closer than a married woman should become with an ex"

"_**Are you saying that you and AJ had some kind of a relationship when you were with WWE?" the host asked surprised **_

"_**That's what I'm saying" Scott confirmed "She would stop by my hotel room before shows and cry to me about what a mistake her marriage was. She felt forced into it and she didn't want to back out because her career would take a dive"**_

"Did you two have a physical relationship while she was married to CM Punk?" the host asked 

"_**Yes we did" Scott confirmed with a sly smile looking into the camera "It was intense and beautiful at the same time"**_

"Wow" The host said surprised "Did CM Punk know?"

"No he's an idiot" Scott told him plainly "But like I said he was jealous of me and he's the reason I wasn't resigned to the company, he didn't want me around his wife anymore" 

"_**I didn't realize CM Punk had that much pull" The host noted**_

"_**Oh he has plenty of pull" Scott smirked **_

"_**What about the altercation you and AJ had on her tour bus? What was that about?" the host asked**_

"_**That was simple. I asked AJ to meet me after the show because I had to end this toxic relationship with her before we made any mistakes and she told me to meet her there. That's also where she informed me we did make a mistake" Scott told him**_

"_**And what mistake was that?" Scott questioned**_

"_**The kid" Scott told him with a shrug **_

"_**Are you telling me that AJ told you that you are the father of her child?" The host asked stunned**_

"That's what she said" Scott said to him "And I'm not going to lie I was furious that we were so careless and let it happen. And then she informed me she was going to let Punk raise my child, which really infuriated me. I grabbed her arm and she fell to the floor. Someone walked in and jumped to the wrong conclusions"

"Not long before that though you had Punk arrested for assaulting you than dropping the charges that night" The host told him and Scott nodded

"_**Yea he had found about the affair and I went to see AJ in Chicago he went crazy and attacked me on the street. I dropped the charges because I felt bad for the poor guy. He paraded his marriage on TV like it was some kind of circus and she just made him look foolish so I let him get a few kicks in and decided to drop the charges because being married to AJ was punishment enough for him" Scott told him calmly **_

"_**You don't speak highly of AJ at all why did you have the affair with her than?" the host couldn't help but ask**_

"_**She was like animal" Scott defended "Every time I turned she was there throwing herself at him, begging me to show her what it was like to be a with a man again. She showed up at my room half dressed most of the time. I'm still a man" he smirked **_

"_**We also should talk about how you were just released from jail. You were sentenced to 26 days after violating the restraining order AJ had in place and showing up at her home in Chicago" The host said**_

"_**Yea that was stupid on my part" Scott said to him "I'm going to have a child and I don't want another man to raise it. I was angry at her and I showed up wanting answers and say my peace but she wasn't alone at the house she was there with some guy-"**_

"_**-Colt Cabana. A good friend of Punks" The host told him and Scott nodded**_

"_**Right and I'm sure he's a good friend to AJ" Scott said with a wink "Anyway that Colt guy got in my face and attacked me on provoked"**_

"But what I don't understand is why the restraining order?" The host questioned "Why didn't AJ want you around? And why did you feel the need to break it? Why not just go to Punk and tell him what was happening"

"Because CM Punk is crazy" Scott told the host "He told me he would kill me and I believe it. That guy doesn't believe in god or repercussions. As a matter of fact one night I was out at bar minding my own business when four of his wrestling colleagues approached me and threatened me. I didn't feel safe and I wanted it to stop. AJ kept telling me to meet her at shows while Punk was out and whenever I'd get seen she'd pull the whole 'damsel in distress' card and make ME look the crazy one. She's the crazy one. She has always been and she has everyone snowed"

"_**If AJ is watching this now what would you say to her?" the host questioned**_

"_**I would tell AJ that what she's been doing isn't right. She's hurt me really badly and I can't let it slide. I'm not going to let her drag my name threw the mud anymore. I'm not going to hide the fact that you are a cheap, lying, mentally unstable, angry slut who thinks I'm going to let her raise my child with her short tempered, equally mentally unstable husband" Scott said in a low tone**_

"_**And you believe you are the father?" The host asked**_

"_**Look I'm not stupid. I know AJ gets around a lot she claims its mine and she has nothing to gain but everything to lose by saying that. It could be mine, it could be Brad Maddox's, it could be Dean Amrbose from The Shield or hell I wouldn't be surprised if it was Paul Heyman's kid in there. But one thing is for sure I am going to get the bottom of it and I am going to take that kid" Scott warned **_

"_**Thanks for your time Scott" the host said ending the interview**_

Punk shut of the tablet and looked over at AJ.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen in my life" Punk told her as AJ was frozen in place "You're not seriously upset by that are you? No one is going to believe that"

"He said-" AJ started taking short breaths

"AJ" Punk said narrowing her eyes placing a soothing hand on her back

"He's going to take our child!" AJ yelled at him catching her breath. She stood up quickly and placed her hand over her chest "We need to-"

"Stop AJ calm down!" Punk yelled trying to calm her down. She was having a full-blown panic attack

"I can't-" AJ started finding it more difficult to catch her breath

"Take a deep breath AJ" Punk said trying to look her in the eyes. He ran to the door and shouted for a medic. Luckily there were still a lot backstage. One of trainers ran into the room and Punk caught AJ before she feel

"What happened?" The trainer questioned

"She's having a panic attack" Punk said as he held her up so the trainer could examine her

"AJ I need you to take a deep breath ok?" The trainer said and AJ nodded and tried to do so "AJ look at me, look into me eyes and listen to what I'm saying concentrate on your breathing. The only on your mind right now is your breathing. Breath in and out, in and out, in and out" the trainer was slowly calming AJ down, A few minutes later Stephanie and Hunter entered the locker room.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked

"She's ok" the trainer said to Stephanie "She had a mild panic attack"

"You sure?" Hunter asked looking at AJ for her to respond

"I'm fine" AJ assured him as Punk handed her a bottle of water

"What happened?" Stephanie asked the two of them

"That interview happened" Punk informed her bitterly

"AJ we saw the video it was the dumbest thing I have ever seen in my life and believe me I've seen dumb things" Hunter smirked

"Yea and part-took in some dumb things too. Like Katie Vick" Punk chimed in

"That wasn't my idea!" Hunter shouted at Punk

"Seriously AJ no one is going to buy that crap" Stephanie told her

"It wasn't the entire video it was the end of it" AJ told her

"The reference to Paul Heyman being the father of your child? That would panic me as well" Hunter agreed trying to lighten the mood

"No he said he was going to take my child away from me" AJ told them they all just looked at her oddly "He looked right into the camera as if he was looking at me and threatened me"

"I don't know AJ" Stephanie said unsurely "I think he was just referring to the fact that if he were the father he would legally take the child away from you. Which he can't do because he isn't. You have nothing to worry about"

"You don't know him like I do" AJ insisted "I know the look in his eyes and I know what he meant" She then turned to look at Punk who was sitting next to her "He's going to try and take our baby away" as soon as she stared the sentence her eyes started to ball

"He's not going to do anything" Punk assured her taking her hand into his and kissing it lightly "You're getting worked up over nothing"

"It's not nothing" AJ said crying "I'm telling you he's going to do something"

"If it makes you feel better AJ will up security again" Hunter offered feeling bad for the young woman who was clearly terrified. Though it seemed crazy to the three of them AJ was certain there was a hidden threat. There wasn't much they could do to convince her so the least they could do is make her feel safe and comfortable

"That's a good idea" Stephanie agreed "Look AJ why don't you let Phil take you home for the week? You can get some rest and try to put this behind you. While you're gone will work on a security plan ok?"

"Ok" AJ agreed

"See you next week" Hunter said following his wife out of the room

"AJ you're going to have another panic attack" Punk noted. His wife was still hysterical "You need to calm down"

"How am I supposed to do that?" AJ questioned "He's a monster I told you that! He knew what he was saying in that interview!"

"Let's just get on the bus and go home" Punk said to her "We're an hour away from Chicago"

"He knows we live there" AJ said to him "What if he's there waiting?"

"He's not there AJ" Punk assured her "I have a security system, remember?"

"Your security system didn't stop him last time!" AJ shouted. She knew it was a cheap shot because Punk still didn't forgive himself for that last altercation AJ had with him while he was away. "I'm sorry" she said quickly and Punk just sighed

"It's alright" Punk said to her "I'll call ahead ok? I'll have someone check around the house before we get there"

"I'm scared" AJ told him sadly and those words broke his heart. No matter how crazy AJ seemed at this moment over a threat he felt she made up in her head he knew he was going to have entertain this for her and make her feel safe.

"I know and I'm going to fix it ok?" Punk said kissing her on the forehead

"You promise?" AJ questioned as he pulled her into a hug

"I promise"

* * *

**A/N: There it is! What did you all think? Is AJ really making something out of nothing? Or is she right? Will Punk and AJ EVER catch a break? Will Paul Heyman ever go away? Share your thoughts! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Here it is...the big 5-0! I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! Your words are very encouraging and appreciated. I feel like I should have ended the story chapters ago but I want to bring it full circle for all of you so there is much more to write! Anyway here's the big milestone chapter, I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

* * *

Punk and AJ were headed back to Chicago for the night. She was still disturbed by the video interview Scott Page had given and was still convinced that there was a hidden threat the message. Punk did his best to avoid the topic of Scott altogether but she was still distant. And just as he promised he had called ahead to have someone check around the house to make sure it was all clear and put AJ's mind at ease. When they pulled up to the house Punk walked ahead of AJ and unlocked the door.

"Hey guys!" Colt smiled as the duo entered the house

"Hey Colt" AJ said with as much enthusiasm as possible. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Look at you!" He smiled admiring her ever growing baby bump "You finally look like a pregnant lady"

"Thanks I think" AJ said with a snort

"Let me clarify then. You look stunning" Colt said causing AJ to blush slightly

"Hey I'm here too" Punk added dropping his and AJ's bags on the floor by the door

"Yea it's such a shame because when AJ walks into a room she lights it up and then a few minutes later you follow….." Colt teased

"Be nice" AJ warned removing her jacket and tossing it on the couch then headed up the stairs

"So what's this about?" Colt asked once AJ was gone "I get a call from you in the middle of the night-" he started

"-Eleven thirty is the middle of the night to you?" Punk questioned

"For normal people who sleep yes it is" Colt told him "Seriously you call and ask me to look around your house to make sure no one is here…..why? Is there a problem or something?"

"I don't think there is but AJ does" Punk sighed removing his own jacket plopping on the couch and Colt followed "Did you hear about that video Page made?"

"Yea I saw it earlier" Colt said with a frown "What a delusional psychopath"

"Yea well at the end of the interview he says 'I am going to take that kid'. Meaning if he is the father which he knows he isn't he would take custody" Punk started "AJ has interpreted as he's going to steal the baby"

"Hmm" Colt said thinking about it

"What?" Punk asked with a smirk "You didn't think that obviously when you saw the video"

"No I didn't but when you put it that way" Colt said giving it some thought "I can see why she's upset"

"He's trying to create buzz" Punk brushed off "He wants everyone to think she's having his kid and there's going to be a huge public custody battle"

"I don't know" Colt said to him "Obviously he knows he's not the father so why even say it?"

"You actually agree with AJ?" Punk asked surprised "You think this guy is really capable of stealing a child?"

"Look it could mean absolutely nothing" Colt said to him and Punk nodded in agreement "Or it could absolutely be taken as a threat. And hell yea I think he's capable. Anybody is capable of doing anything Phil. Let's be honest for a minute this guy isn't just your average run of the mill ex-boyfriend. He used to hit her in the past and basically held her hostage in their home. He came to WWE and spent all of his time and energy on hurting her instead of focusing on his career and you know what that tells me?" he asked Punk who shook his head no "It tells me his obsession with AJ in his mind is more important than his job or himself. After he got fired most people would just move on and forget it. I mean the guy got ripped apart in the press but still he came back for more. He showed up on this very doorstep knowing she had a restraining order against him, he approached her on the street while she was with you! He doesn't give a crap what happens to him"

"I don't know" Punk said folding his arms looking straight ahead giving some thought to his friends words

"I'm not saying he's looking to take your kid but I wouldn't put anything past this guy" Colt warned "Just be a little extra precautious"

"What would you do?" Punk asked looking over to his friend

"I don't know" Colt admitted "I mean the baby isn't born yet so I think you'll be ok for the next few months. Just hope this vendetta he's got against her dies down a bit"

"I just can't wrap my mind around someone making a threat like that" Punk said still not sure if AJ and now Colt were reading too much into nothing "I know he's a piece of crap and all but a kidnapper? I don't know man"

"Do you even watch the news?" Colt asked him "People do stuff like this everyday."

"Not people I know" Punk argued and Colt smirked

"Everybody always says that" Colt said to him

"I don't know what to do to make her feel safe" Punk admitted "Whether it was threat or not it's not going to change how she's feeling right now. I hate this" he groaned throwing his head back and running his hands up and down his face in frustration

"Maybe look into a bodyguard?" Colt offered "You were considering it when he first started sending her stuff"

"Yea" Punk sighed "It's just I don't like the idea of some other guy protecting my wife- that's my job"

"A lot of people have body guards and let's face the facts- you can't be with her 24/7. I know you'd like to be but it's just not possible" Colt told him  
"Get the guard it will put her at ease and you"

"I guess" Punk sighed "I'll look into later this week. She's a doctors appointment tomorrow after that I'll do some research"

"I'll do the research" Colt offered "You take her to the appointment and try to keep her calm"

"I'll try" Punk sighed "But she had a full fledged panic attack right after the video"

"Seriously?" Colt questioned

"Yea it really shook her up" Punk said to him

"And what about you?" Colt asked

"What about me?" Punk asked back

"How did you feel about the video? He didn't have the best things to say about you" Colt reminded and Punk shrugged

"No one ever does. He's an idiot." Punk told him plainly "He's jealous that I'm with AJ so he's created this fake affair that never took place to make himself feel better and still find a way to be a part of her life. It's just sick. Only an idiot would believe any of that bull"

"Well that explains it" Colt said with a chuckle

"Explains what?" Punk asked

"You didn't read Paul's response to the interview?" Colt asked surprised "I figured with your 'idiot' remark that's who you were referring to"

"What did he say?" Punk asked then smiled "You know what? I don't even want to know"

"Yea better off" Colt agreed

"My job right now is to calm down my pregnant hysterical wife, get her to her doctors appointment on time tomorrow morning, go shopping for baby linens, find a bodyguard, find Scotty boy, train for my match next Monday, hire a baby proofer because I can't do it and then the week will be over and I'll be back on the road" Punk ranted quickly

"Wait what?" Colt asked surprised

"The baby proofing stuff? Yea I thought I'd be able to handle that but obviously-" Punk started

"-no the 'Scotty boy' thing" Colt clarified "You're not seriously going to try to tack him down are you?"

"Oh yea absolutely" Punk told him as if it was just another chore "I told him at the police station that if he tried to contact her or send her anything I would track him down and break his bones. And you know me Colt, I'm nothing if I don't have my word"

"That's not a good idea" Colt argued lightly

"I let it go when he showed up here because he went to jail and that was nice of me. But the video he sent was over the line and AJ was very upset by it" Punk told him calmly "I'm not going to let this guy keep hurting her. It's done and I'm done being nice about it"

"You're going to go to jail" Colt sighed nervously placing his hands on head "And then I'm going to have to raise your daughter with AJ" then Colt smirked "On second thought go ahead and I'll see you in a few years" he teased

"I'm not going to go to jail" Punk said to him

"Oh so you think you're going to go jump him and he's not going to be a little bitch and run to the police?" Colt questioned

"That's not my plan and I don't jump people" Punk shot at his friend "I've got this. Just worry about looking into that guard thing for me"

"I am worried" Colt said seriously "Very worried"

"I'm not stupid" Punk reminded him

"You're not" Colt agreed "Unless it comes to AJ"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked annoyed

"Don't take it the wrong way but when it comes to her you are little-" Colt stopped trying to choose his words carefully "hotheaded"

"Bull" Punk snorted

"Really?" Colt asked with a smirk "Do I have to remind you of the Cubs game we went to last year?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Punk said to him seriously

* * *

_Going to see the Cubs was a rare event for Punk. Since becoming champion a lot of his free time had been occupied with more events and shows. He finally got a Saturday to himself and decided to take Colt to a Cubs game with him. Having decent seats was always a perk for him. But he was rarely open in a guest booth and always with the crowd, which he didn't mean. Except some guys the crowd would get drunk and rowdy, which he could do without. It was heading into the 7__th__ and the Cubs were down 3 runs and the crowd was starting to get anxious. The drunk guy in the row behind was absolutely driving him nuts. He was probably in his late thirties but was acting like a teenager having their first taste of beer. He was screaming at the team as if he had any idea what he was talking about and then started throwing popcorn towards the field which was only hitting a few people sitting a few rows ahead of him. Finally Punk had had enough. _

"_Come on man! Where did you learn to pitch from!" The guy shouted _

"_Why don't you jump on the field if you think you could do a better job?" Punk offered turning his head towards the man_

"_Really?" Colt asked Punk with a sigh. Why did he have to involve himself._

"_I probably could-" the man started then stopped "You're CM Punk aren't you?"_

"Yea and I'd like to enjoy one of my rare days off without the commentary of delusional drunken idiots" Punk retorted and Colt just shook his head 

"_Hey man why are you so grouchy?" the drunk guy asked as he slowly made his way towards Punk. "We're all here to have fun"_

"Exactly so shut up" Punk shot back as the man was now standing over Punk

"_Leave it alone" Colt warned his friend in a low voice_

"My kid watches you" The man said with a smile pointing at Punk "He's a Cena fan though"

"You must be so proud" Punk replied with a grin and the man let out a laugh

"_I saw the other week you were on TV with the little guy fighting over the little girl" The man said "The cute one with the good ass"_

"Oh god" Colt muttered taking a sip of his drink. Punk and AJ were only together for a few weeks but even then Colt noticed a change in his friends behavior. He was head over hills already; actually he was head over hills even before they started dating. Colt knew Punk took this relationship very seriously and often had a hard time biting his tongue around fans and spectators who would make inappropriate comments about his lady. Colt reminded him that was the name of the game but still it bothered Punk more so then when he was with any of his other girlfriend's. Colt watched as Punk bit his lower lip and tried to contain his own reaction.

"_Why don't you just go back to your seat and enjoy the game" Punk offered focusing back on the game _

"_What's her name again?" the guy asked him "You know who I'm talking about right?" he asked Punk who was still trying to ignore the man "She's got long dark hair, innocent bushy little eyes-"_

"AJ" Punk said quickly still intently watching the game 

"_Right!" The man said with a laugh "Can't remember her name but I can remember her face. I've got to tell you I know a lot of friends who watch wrestling and I never understood why until I saw the women they have on there. That one- looks like a school girl"_

"Let it go" Colt whispered to his friend but Punk just looked on at the game 

"_Let me tell you something" The man started up again as Colt rolled his eyes but kept them on Punk "I've seen women like her before and they are the absolute freakiest in the bedroom" the man said with a laugh "She probably like-"_

"-what did I tell you about shutting up?" Punk questioned bolting out of seat and grabbing the man by his shirt

"Phil" Colt warned standing up with him

"_Chill man" the man said with a nervous laugh "We're just guys talking about women"_

"You're talking about a woman in a way that if she heard she would kick your ass" Punk warned "Have some respect"

"Everything alright?" A security guard questioned coming over to the two. Punk let go of the man and assured the guard it was misunderstanding. The drunk man went back to his seat and finished watching the rest of the game in complete silence.

* * *

"I didn't do anything" Punk argued "I didn't even hit him"

"You wanted to" Colt smirked "You were burning red"

"He was disgusting" Punk reminded him "And he was egging me on"

"No he wasn't" Colt said with laugh "He didn't even know her name let alone you were dating her"

"Phil" AJ said calming down the stairs. She was dressed in one of his band t-shirts that fell to her knees and pair of high socks "Are you coming up?"

"Yea" Punk said "I'm just saying goodbye to Colt"

"Night Colt thank you!" AJ shouted

"Anything for you" Colt flirted then she headed back upstairs "If only that guy could have seen what I just seen-" he teased but stopped when he felt a hard punch to his arm

"Still my wife" Punk said referring to the fact that Colt openly flirts and gushes about her

"Yea you lucky son of a bitch" Colt said shaking his head standing up "I don't know how you landed her"

"My good looks obviously" Punk said seriously as Colt let out a laugh as he headed towards the door

"She must have vision problems" Colt told him seriously as Punk ushered him to the front door

"Out. Now" Punk said opening the door

"Alright I'm going" Colt said walking out

* * *

_AJ woke up in the middle of the night. Her eyes were wide open and she heard the sounds of a child crying. She looked to her side and saw Punk was fast asleep. She sighed and threw the covers over and headed next door to the nursery. She walked over to the crib and was startled when she was it was empty but still heard the cries._

"_Phil!" AJ yelled starting to panic. She looked around the room as the cries got louder. "Phil!" she now screamed in a way that would make anyone's blood curl._

"_What is it April?" she heard a voice ask behind her she turned and saw Scott Page holding her daughter _

"_No" AJ said shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes "Give her to me" She said reaching her arms out but Scott stepped back_

"_What is wrong with you April?" Scott asked with a laugh "She's fine now, see?" he said showing how the baby was smiling in his arms "She loves her daddy"_

"You're not her father!" AJ yelled as Scott squinted his eyes at her in confusion "Give her to me now!"

"April" Scott warned in a chipper voice "We don't want to upset her again now do we?"

"Phil!" AJ yelled again 

"_He's gone April" Scott reminded her "We're a family now"_

"Stop it" AJ said holding her head trying to wake herself from this nightmare 

"_Remember the deal we made?" Scott questioned _

"_Just stop it!" AJ screamed. She heard the tiny baby giggle "Please Scott I'll do anything you want just don't hurt her" she pleaded_

"_Are you insane?" Scott asked with a laugh "You really think I would hurt an innocent child?" he was still smiling towards her "Even if her mother is a twofaced attention seeking whore" he said in a child like voice _

"_Scott" AJ said now placing her hand over her chest "Just-"_

"Just nothing April" Scott said letting the small child play with his finger "I told you. We're a family we made a deal and I expect you to stick to it"

"What deal?" AJ questioned clearly confused

"_Come on April" Scott said in a mocking disappointed voice "Don't play stupid"_

"Just hand her over to me and I won't call the police ok?" AJ said holding her arms out

"_Call the police?" Scott asked with a laugh walking past her and placing the baby in the crib "How are you going to call the police without a phone April?"_

"I have a phone" AJ said to him 

"_No remember our deal" Scott said shaking his head with a small_

"_What deal damn it!" AJ yelled_

"_Hey!" Scott yelled causing AJ to jump back "I told you to keep it down. I don't want you upsetting my daughter"_

"She's not your daughter!" AJ yelled back.

"_April" Scott started "We had a deal" AJ looked at him then stepped over to the crib and picked up the child _

"_I'm waking Phil up and we're leaving here" AJ told him rushing out of the room and she was relieved when he didn't follow her. "Phil" AJ said walking into the room but Punk wasn't there. His side of the bed where she had left him was empty and cold. "Phil?" she asked looking around the room_

"_What did I say about mentioning his name in our house?" Scott asked leaning on the doorway _

"_This isn't 'our' house" AJ spat at him holding her daughter close to her chest "This is my house with Phil"_

"April you seem upset so I'm going to let it slide. But if you say his name again there will be consequences" Scott warned in a calm voice 

"_Did you hurt him?" AJ asked alarmed "Where is he?!" she screamed _

"_He's gone, you know that" Scott coolly "He gave up on you a long time ago April. It's time you let him go"_

"He wouldn't do that" AJ said shaking her head "He would never leave us here with you"

"We had a deal" Scott repeated 

"_Jesus already!" AJ yelled "What deal!?"_

"I'm not discussing this with you again" Scott said as AJ walked past him with her daughter in her arms and headed down the stairs for the door "Where are you going?" he asked slowly following her 

"_Away from here, from you" AJ said grabbing her jacket but couldn't find any keys. She would worry about that later. Her first instinct was to get to safety with her daughter. She grabbed the doorknob but it was locked from the outside. She started to turn it harder but it wouldn't open _

"_You are really out of it tonight" Scott frowned "Give her to me" he said holding his arms out _

"_Stay away from us!" AJ yelled turning her back. That's when she felt a strong hand grab her hair, which caused her head to snap up._

"I wasn't asking" He said in a low menacing voice

"_Scott please" AJ pleaded threw pain "Please just let us go"_

" . " Scott said in a low voice that sent chills down her spine 

"_Over my dead body" AJ retorted. That's when Scott let go of her hair._

"Have it your way" Scott said stepping forward.

AJ popped up straight out of her deep sleep. She was out of breath and taking deep breaths. She looked over and saw Punk was fast asleep next to her just like in her dream. She quickly got out of the bed and headed to the nursery. It was still only halfway finished. She then decided to race down the steps and check the locks on the doors. They were securely locked but she had to test it to make sure she could get out. She unlocked the top lock and chain and then reached for the doorknob when she felt a hand over hers.

"AJ" the voice said as she felt the hand over hers and immediately jerked away in panic. She looked up and saw it was Punk. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously with a frown. The next thing he knew she was rushing towards him throwing her arms around his neck "AJ" Punk sighed running his hands up and down her back "What happened?"

"I just had a bad dream" She said holding him tightly "But you're here"

"Where else would I be?" he asked with a laugh he pulled away and examined her panicked face "Come on" he said taking her by the hand and leading her into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her and grabbed her a bottle of water

"I'm fine" She insisted "Go back to bed I was just having a weird dream"

"You said a bad dream" Punk reminded her taking the seat next to her "What happened?"

"Scott was here in the house" AJ started as Punk listened carefully "And he was in the nursery with our daughter and he wouldn't give her back to me. I yelled for you but you never came. Then I tried to run out with her and the doors were locked from the outside" Punk just watched with her and gave her a look of sympathy "He kept mentioning a deal"

"What deal?" Punk asked

"I don't know" AJ said with a frustrated groan "I kept asking him but he wouldn't tell me"

"It was just a dream" Punk reminded her

"But it felt so real" AJ argued "I was so scared. It was just the baby and me and I couldn't protect her. He kept saying he was her father and you were gone" she said fighting back tears

"Stop ok?" Punk said grabbing her hand "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere"

"It was just like how it used to be" AJ admitted "There were no phones- no way out. Only this time I wasn't alone"

"AJ you need to try to let this go" Punk encouraged "This isn't healthy for you"

"I know" she agreed "But-"

"But nothing" Punk said cutting her off "I'm right here in front of you and I'm not leaving. It was just a dream"

"I know" AJ said to him giving him half a smile "But what if he does find a way to get to me, to our daughter"

"That is not going to happen" Punk told her confidently "But if by some small chance it did? I'll be right here and I swear to you on everything that I am not going to let him hurt you or our child."

"Thank you" AJ said as Punk ran his thumb over her cheek

"You don't have to thank me" Punk said giving her a smile

* * *

The next morning in Hartford, Connecticut Paul Heyman was surprised to see he was summoned to the WWE headquarters for a meeting. He had no idea what it was about or who was going to be present. But he was fairly certain this had to do with Curtis Axel. Paul would bet his left arm that they were about to inform they were stripping him of his title. The McMahon's just always hated him and they were punishing Curtis as a way to get to him. He wasn't going to take this lying down that was for sure. He would say his peace whether the creative team likes it or not.

When Paul headed to the front desk and checked in he was surprised to hear the receptionist speaking to Mr. McMahon himself. Now the thought of 'termination' was running through his mind. But Vince wouldn't fire him personally, or would he?

"Mr. McMahon will see you now" the receptionist said pulling Paul from his thoughts and leading him down the hallway to Vince's office. She opened the door and sure enough there was Vince McMahon behind his desk, glasses on and in a casual suit. This wasn't Vince McMahon the character; this was Vince McMahon president of the company.

"Take a seat Paul" Vince informed not looking up from his papers. Paul nervously took a seat across from him and waited a few moments for Vince to remove his glasses. "Do you know why you're here Paul?"

"Honestly I thought I did" Paul admitted honestly "Now I'm not so sure"

"I saw Scott Page's interview last night" Vince said leaning back in his chair "As I know you did"

"Yes I happened to catch it" Paul offered and Vince nodded with a grin

"I know you did because I read your comments" Vince said as Paul nodded "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Paul questioned

"Was I not speaking English Paul?" Vince shot back

"One of many fans asked for my opinion on the video and I offered my honest truth" Paul informed his boss nervously

"Honest? Coming from you? Do you even have an honest bone in your body Paul?" Vince asked but Paul remained silent. Vince picked up a piece of paper and read from it "Scott Page was a hell of a fighter and was dragged down the wrong path. AJ Lee is the kiss of the death and this interview proves what I have said all along about her. My concerns for CM Punk were not unfounded but completely justified. I hope he gets out while he can before he ends up raising a child that isn't even his" Vince finished reading the quote from Heyman than dropped the paper in front of him

"Yes I wrote that, so what?" Paul asked

"You know first hand the dealings we have had with Scott Page seeing as how you were the one who bought him into the company. I didn't punish you or fault you for it at that time because I blamed myself and I still do. I should have known better. You used to be this great mind, fantastic promoter but over the last year you've changed" Vince said to him coolly in an almost friendly tone "You've become obsessed with CM Punk and his wife and you have gone off script many times. You've never even been punished for any of these actions at my request"

"I appreciate that" Paul smiled "You know what's good for business"

"Yes and last year you were good for business" Vince agreed "Not anymore"

"What?" Paul asked surprised

"A 'heel' should get booed but still should have fans. You don't have many fans Paul. You're dragging Curtis Axel down with you. You have completely turned the entire fan base against you along with everyone you work with" Vince informed him "You are not good for business"

"I bought you back Brock Lesnar" Paul reminded him

"Yes you did and Brock is in talks to come back" Vince told him casually "And he has requested to not work with you"

"You're kidding me" Paul sighed

"I'm afraid not" Vince smirked "Even the big bad Brock Lesnar is sick of your games"

"Look-" Paul started

"Paul what you have done for Wrestling will not be forgotten. ECW helped shaped wrestling as a whole. But you have gone to far and to be quit honest with you, you're a liability I can not afford" Vince told him frankly

"What are you saying?" Paul asked frozen in place

"Paul I'm going to have to let you go" Vince told him in a sincere voice "I didn't want it to come to this. I respect your vision and your passion for the business but you're not on the same page anymore"

"Don't do this" Paul pleaded

"I'm sorry Paul" Vince told him with a frown "Maybe you can take some time off and spend it with your kids. Get your priorities in order and we'll talk in the future"

"Please" Paul said shaking his head sadly

"There's not getting out of it Paul" Vince informed him standing up "Good luck" he said extending his hand to the devastated man sitting across from him. Paul slowly stood up and reluctantly shook the chairmen's hand then left the office defeated.

* * *

AJ and Punk got into his car after their appointment. Punk didn't start the car but looked over at AJ with a frown.

"What?" AJ questioned "Are we going to sit parked here all day"

"Where you even listening to the doctor?" Punk asked with a frustrated laugh

"Yes I heard everything he said" AJ said to him

"Your blood pressure is too high AJ" Punk said starting the car with groan

"And I told him I would take it easy" AJ argued back "I can't really control that"

"You can try" Punk argued pulled out of the parking lot

"I can't help the fact that I've been a little stressed out" AJ reminded him

"You're going to have to try" Punk shot back at her briefly casting his eyes over to her then back on the road "Maybe you're working too much"

"You know damn well my blood pressure isn't high from working" AJ said with a snort

"I'm sure it's not helping and that can be controlled" Punk said to her coldly

"What do you want me to do?" AJ asked him "I can't turn off my fears or feelings"

"Just try" Punk remarked coldly shaking his head slightly "I know you're upset and you're under a lot of stress but you have to think about the baby"

"She's all I think Phil!" AJ yelled back

"I'm getting you a guard" Punk informed her

"What?" AJ asked surprised

"I'm hiring a bodyguard for you" Punk repeated "Maybe you'll feel more safe"

"Where are you going?" AJ questioned anxiously

"No where but I can't be around constantly" Punk told her "I didn't want to but I think it's for the best. Maybe it will put your mind at ease a bit" AJ didn't respond she just looked ahead at the road. Punk glanced over at her quickly "I thought you'd be happy about that"

"It's just more control over our lives he's getting" AJ told him bitterly

"He has this control because you let him" Punk told her bluntly

"You think I want to feel this way?" AJ questioned "You think I'm just so obsessed with attention that I'm creating this all in my head?"

"I didn't say that" Punk told her biting his lower lip

"You're thinking it and getting me the guard is a way to pacify me" AJ shot back "You don't know what he's like"

"I know AJ" Punk said with a laugh "I've been dealing with him for almost a year"

"And I've been dealing with him for years" AJ shot back "I lived with him, I know him better then anyone on this planet"

"What do you want me to do then?" Punk asked her "Not get you the guard and let you run around all stressed out and worried?"

"I want you believe me!" AJ yelled "This isn't some former wrestler whose jealous. This has nothing to do with the business. He doesn't want to make name for himself he just wants to hurt me"

"I do believe you AJ" Punk sighed "I just don't know what to do to fix it for you"

"I don't know either" AJ agreed. After a few moments of silence AJ took out her phone and checked out her twitter. She was reluctant to go on knowing all the comments she'd get about the video but she was surprised to see a new hot topic. She clicked on a link that directed her to the official corporate website of WWE where they had just announced the company had parted ways with Paul Heyman. "Oh my god" she muttered

"What?" Punk asked not sure if he even wanted to know he glanced over and saw AJ smile

"Paul Heyman was fired" AJ announced to him

"Seriously?" Punk asked surprised

"Yea the official website just posted a press release" AJ said to him

"Wow" Punk said focusing on the road "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy"

"I can't believe it" AJ said still in shock "What bought this on?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the months of interrupting every live event and his impeccable taste in talent as of late" Punk offered sarcastically

"I'm already feeling less stressed I have to admit" AJ said offering him a smile

"Good" Punk said to her "But we're not done talking about this. We need to figure some things out"

"Ok" AJ said not wanting to argue about it anymore "But can we at least look the bright side? Our daughter is strong, healthy and growing everyday"

"They didn't say daughter" Punk reminded her

"At my next checkup you can get that silly confirmation if that will make you feel better" AJ teased "Would you really be upset is we had a girl?" AJ asked curiously

"All jokes aside I just want the kid to be healthy" Punk told her "It's not going to matter whether it's a boy or a girl"

"Same here" AJ agreed

* * *

While Punk and AJ were in Chicago a few members of the roster were at a charity event that was filled with tons of other wrestling personalities. The news of Paul Heyman's firing was spreading like wild fire.

"I guess he'll live to regret those final words" Kaitlyn smiled while hanging around Seth, Kofi and Dolph

"I think the writing was on the wall for a long time coming" Dolph said to them "I mean the guy was asking to be fired and they seem to be taking this Scott Page interview seriously"

"AJ is taking it seriously" Kofi clarified "She had a panic attack backstage right after watching it"

"Poor thing" Kaitlyn sighed "I spoke to her today, she didn't sleep much"

"What is she so upset about?" Dolph asked "I saw that interview I don't think the host even believed a word out of his mouth"

"He said 'I'm going to take that kid'" Kofi told him "Shook her up"

"And why wouldn't it?" Seth chimed in "The guy loves to get under skin"

"And Punks" Kofi added in agreement

"That's ridiculous" Dolph said with a laugh "That guy is an idiot. He couldn't find his way out of paper bag let alone have the guts to take a kid"

"It was still a threat" Kaitlyn told him "And from what I've heard the McMahon's are taking it as a serious one"

"Good" Kofi said to them "And you know Paul was defiantly still in touch with Scott he's probably the one who got him into this shows months ago. They did the right thing canning his ass"

"That I agree on" Dolph said to him

"Paul Heyman is just another causality of April" a voice said from behind the group.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kofi asked Scott Page who was casually looking around the room

"This is a public charity event not funded by WWE" Scott reminded him "So I can be here"

"You are a sick-" Kaitlyn started inching towards the man who has made her friends life a living hell but Seth gently grabbed her arm and eased her back

"Yea keep your woman in check" Scott said to him

"How about I keep you in check?" Seth challenged stepping forward

"Where is AJ?" Scott questioned looking around "She's too good to do events for charities now?"

"AJ isn't here and if she was you'd be arrested" Kaitlyn seethed "She has that little restraining order against you"

"Yea, yea" Scott brushed off the comment with a wave of his hand

"That interview you gave was outrageous" Kaitlyn couldn't help but add "Haven't you done enough?"

"Everything I said was the truth" Scott defended "And I overheard your little conversation. I don't keep in touch with Paul but maybe I'll give him a call seeing as how we're both in the same boat now- on the employment line all thanks to AJ Lee: job killer"

"You lost your job because you're a psycho" Kofi corrected as Scott let out a laugh

"I'm not a psycho" Scott shot back "I'm just-"

"-no one cares" Dolph said cutting him off "No one wants to hear your sob story or listen to you ramble on and on anymore"

"Look at you tough guy" Scott said with a snort "Don't go around picking fights you can't win" he said challenging the blonde heavyweight

"Do I have to remind you of who tackled you to the ground last time you came sniffing around?" Dolph questioned not letting Scott Page intimidate him

"Let's just chill out" Kaitlyn said to them not wanting to cause a scene a charity event "If you're not going to go we'll go"

"I'm not going anywhere" Dolph argued "We were here first, we were invited here and we belong"

"The only outsider is you" Kofi added

"I just came to-" Scott started

"You came to start trouble" Seth cut him off

"No I really didn't" Scott assured him "I was minding my own business and I heard my name mentioned" he defended "So AJ was bothered by my interview huh?" he asked Kaitlyn

"What do you think?" Kaitlyn shot back "She took what you said as a threat"

"AJ is a lot of things but stupid was never one" Scott agreed as Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaitlyn questioned. Was Scott really threatening AJ in the video?

"She knows what I mean" Scott told her than gave her a once over "You know what? You're AJ's best friend how and you clearly are the most level headed out of the group. How about you and I grab a bit to eat and talk about-"

"-shut up" Seth warned stepping into Scott's personal space "The only person leaving is you- alone"

"I was just trying to be friendly" Scott said with a laugh

"Hey" Jeff Hardy said walking towards the group than looked over and noticed Scott Page "What's going on?"

"Jeff Hardy" Scott Page smiled "I'm a big fan" He said extending his hand but Jeff just looked down at it than back at the man "I'm-"

"-I know who you are" Jeff wouldn't let him finish the sentence

"Ouch" Scott laugh "Even you let AJ taint your mind against me"

"No one taints me" Jeff informed him coldly

"So between us are the rumors true?" Scott asked

"What rumors?" Jeff asked with a sigh knowing he wasn't going to like the answer

"That little AJ was banging your brother Matt?" Scott asked "I mean I know the guy is a sick drug addict but even he must-" he was cut off by Jeff grabbing him by the shirt

"Don't ever talk about my brother like that again" Jeff seethed. The wound of his brother fall off the wagon was still fresh "You don't know him!"

"I know enough" Scott said still laughing as Jeff kept his grip on him

"Calm down man" Kofi said trying to get Jeff off of Scott

"Yea Jeff chill out" Scott said pulling himself away from Jeff "Take a pill or something" than let out a laugh "actually you probably shouldn't" Jeff lunged for the man again but Dolph and Seth assisted Kofi in holding him back

"He's not worth it" Kaitlyn told him

"Oh believe I am" Scott said looking over towards Kaitlyn giving her a wink "And I'll tell you what Kaitlyn, I'll give you a one on one opportunity to learn that first hand" Seth himself was about to attack Scott and give the man what he was seemingly looking for but a voice stopped him dead in his tracks

"That's enough" Triple H said stepping in front of Scott Page

"Hey boss" Scott smirked at the larger man

"I'm going to walk you out" Hunter informed him

"I'm not leaving this is a public event" Scott told him

"See over there" Hunter said pointing to three security guards who were watching closely "They're going to come over here and drag you out because your invitation has been rescinded" Hunter warned "I can either wave them over or you can take a walk with me" Scott looked over and shook his head. And started to turn and leave and Hunter quickly followed.

* * *

Once outside Scott turned to face his former boss, a man he grew up watching and idolizing.

"This game you have going with AJ and Punk is over" Hunter warned "We've been nice about it but that's over with"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Scott scoffed

"I've spoken to Vince and we're in agreement that you are hurting our company" Hunter informed their former employee who dramatically rolled his eyes at the COO "If you don't stop now banning you from events is going to be the least of your trouble. We will see to it you won't even get a job as a lighting guy in any wrestling promotion in this country. We will slap with you so many slander lawsuits you won't even know how to begin to pay them off. But first we'll hit you with a gag order and believe me kid we've got lawyers that will eat yours for dinner so don't think there's a legal way out of this"

"What I say and do has nothing to do with the WWE" Scott told him as he felt his anger start to rise

"It does" Hunter disagreed "You're attacking our talents. Harassing them at events and clubs. You're creating an unsafe environment and any judge is going to see it our way. Quit while you're ahead"

"You can't control what I do" Scott reminded him and Hunter let out a laugh

"No we can't" he agreed "But we can make your life a miserable hell"

"All because I came out in a shoot interview?" Scott questioned

"What you said could be taken as a threat" Hunter told him "You should have thought twice about saying what you did. You have left with us no other option but to act accordingly. The safety of our talent is top priority"

"April is my business!" Scott shouted as Hunter widened his eyes

"Not anymore" Hunter told him briskly "Move on and keep moving. Don't look back" he encouraged "If I see you again I'm not going to be as nice" he finished than turned and headed back into the building. Leaving a furious Scott Page outside.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"Really?" AJ questioned into the phone. She was back at home after her appointment and shopping with Punk. He was upstairs putting together some baby furniture while she was down stairs eating. "What else did he say?"

"Nothing really" Kaitlyn was filling AJ in on their run-in with Scott Page "I thought you should know. I didn't want to upset you or anything-"  
"-no I'm glad you told me" AJ assured her friend "So you don't know what Hunter said to him?"

"No. A few minutes after escorting him out Hunter came back in alone and seemed fine" Kaitlyn told her

"I'm really sorry" AJ sighed "He's just trying to get to you guys to upset me"

"Don't worry about it" Kaitlyn said to her "We handled it. But I really want you to be careful"

"I am" AJ promised "Phil is even looking into a guard for me"

"That's probably a really good idea" Kaitlyn agreed "I've got to go but try to rest a bit, ok?"

"Yes I am" AJ told her "Phil is working away in the nursery and I've been banished to the couch"

"That's what I like to hear" Kaitlyn laughed "I'll see you Monday"

"Ok sounds good" AJ said then hung up. After getting off the phone AJ headed upstairs and couldn't hold in her laughter as she watched Punk try to put together a small dresser. He was cursing under his breath and tossing the directions around

"You think this is funny?" Punk asked his wife

"Slightly amusing yes" AJ agreed "Why don't you take a break?"

"No I'm going to finish this" Punk argued looking back at the dresser that was causing him so much anger "You should be downstairs with your feet up"

"I just wanted to let you know I spoke to Kaitlyn" AJ said as Punk looked towards her with a blank expression

"Thank you for that update" Punk remarked sarcastically "If the President or Kurt Cobain calls let me know, that would be much more surprising"

"Funny" AJ smirked "A couple of the superstars were at the charity event tonight and Scott showed up" that caught Punk's attention

"You're joking?" Punk questioned "Because it's not funny"

"Wish I was" AJ sighed taking a seat in the rocking chair that was already set up "He tried to start something with a couple of the guys"

"No surprise there, the guy loves attention" Punk remarked bitterly "What happened?"

"He came over mouthed off to Kaitlyn, Kofi, Dolph, Seth and even Jeff. Him and Jeff almost came to blows but Hunter came over and took him outside"

"What City were they in?" Punk questioned

"Why?" AJ questioned

"Just wondering" Punk shrugged

"They weren't near Chicago" AJ told him and nodded "I know you have some events coming up that I'm not going to be going to and if Scott shows up I think it would be for the best if you would just ignore him"

"Oh absolutely" Punk told her casually "If I bump into the guy that's been harassing my wife for almost a year now, threatening my child and publicly ripping me I'm going to just turn me head and walk in the other direction, don't you worry"

"Phil" AJ sighed "Just call the police"

"I'm not going to call the police I don't have a restraining order against him" Punk reminded her "And I would like to have a word with him anyway"

"No you wouldn't" AJ argued "You don't know what he's capable of"

"With all due respect to your incredible wrestling ability, I'm not a 100lb girl who he can push around" Punk informed her trying to attach two pieces of the frame together

"In a fight I know you can take him" AJ agreed "But you could get in trouble but worse than that he knows that. So he won't fight fair"

"Either will I" Punk smirked looking up to her briefly "But I don't want you worrying about that. I thought we agreed not to discuss this anymore for the week"

"I know, I know. I just wanted to let you know that he was around" AJ told him

"Thank you and now this conversation is over" Punk groaned in frustration at the sight of all the pieces he still had to attach

"Maybe we could just call someone to put it together" AJ offered as Punk glared at her

"I can put this together" Punk assured her confidently

"Ok" AJ sighed standing up and headed down the stairs. There was a knock at the door and she was sure it was Colt who had promised to come over and bring dinner with him. She excitedly opened the door but frowned at who was on the other side

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked in disgust

"AJ Lee, always a treat" Paul Heyman smiled "Is Phil around?"

"Phil!" AJ yelled as loud as she could still looking at Paul. As soon as he heard her yell his name he bolted down the steps without a second thought and headed to the open door.

"What-" Punk started then sighed upon seeing Paul. "Paul" Punk forced out "What are you doing here?"

"I need to have a word with you and your wife" Paul said to him "No funny business I assure you"

"I don't want to talk to you" Punk informed him "Either does AJ"

"Just give me five minutes" Paul pleaded "This is going to be the last time you see me in a long time" AJ couldn't help but take pity on the man. He had just lost his job, his lively hood.

"Ok" AJ agreed as Punk looked down towards her and gave her a look "Five minutes, he's harmless"

"Thank you AJ" Paul said than looked up to Punk

"Fine but speak here I don't want you in my house" Punk informed him

"I'm sure by now you have heard I am no longer employed by WWE" Paul started off and noticed there was no sign of emotion in either of their faces, he didn't expect them to throw him a going away party or anything "I want you to know that it ends. On my part I'm done. Everything I said and did over the last year was strictly business and nothing personal. I'm not leaving on a bitter note and I'm not going to drag your names threw the mud. I'm going to take this time off and spend it with my children and re-evaluate some things"

"I hope you find peace" AJ offered and Paul offered her a smile

"Me too" he teased lightly while Punk remained unmoved "Anyway I'm here more so to apologize. The story with Brock I thought was absolutely brilliant but the Scott Page one was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done in my career. The more I thought about it the more I realized I crossed a line. There's no camera here so you know this is just me" he let out a breath and spoke again "I wish you two and your child the absolute best and I know you're still dealing with the fallout of Scott Page and if there's anything I can do to help just let me know. Anyway good luck I know you'll both be striving in the company for a long time to come"

"Good luck to you too" AJ said surprising both Punk and Paul "I don't like you for everything you've done to Phil. But I don't want to hold onto the anger anymore; it's time to just move past it. I hope you can enjoy your free time with family and truly understand the amount damage you cost for us that should be punishment enough for you" with that said she turned and went back inside and left Phil and Paul with each other

"After everything you put her through she still wishes you will" Punk said with a smirk "Crazy chicks"

"She really is" Paul agreed with a laugh "I am sorry it came to this"

"Me too" Punk agreed "But it did and I can't forget it. You lost your career because of your selfish antics. And I know you felt everything you have said and done was good for business but it wasn't. You crossed a line and you can never go back. You can be gone ten years and show up again and I would still have that deep hatred feeling for you I have now. Don't come around here again Paul" Punk warned than walked back into his house and closed the door

* * *

Before Smackdown was set to tape a production meeting was called and all superstars were required to attend. Usually only the talent involved with the show but this meeting was different. Word spread through the locker room that the McMahon's wanted to see everyone there and not just in-ring talent but all members of staff. The large group circled in an open area in the back and waited for the arrival of their boss. Arriving exactly on time Vince stood in front of everybody with Stephanie and Triple H at one side and Pat Patterson at his other.

"Thank you everyone being so prompt. I know we have a big show tonight so I'm going to cut to the chase" Vince started "As I'm sure you are all aware Scott Page a former disgruntled employee here with the WWE has come out and made some accusations against some of our current talents. He is a very angry and seemingly unstable man. He has approached other members of the roster outside of events as well. He's looking to make a name for himself at the expense of this company and we are not going to let that happen. As of this day forward Scott Page is not to be mentioned on air at all. Not by commentary and not by talent cutting a promo. He is to be considered none-existent in our universe. If he approaches you outside at the gym or dinner I want you take the higher road and walk away. We have a strict no bully rule in this company and this man will not bully us"

"I know it goes against all of your first instincts to react and engage but for your own safety don't" Triple H added "Like Vince has said we consider him unstable and disgruntled. Let's not give him what he wants"

"Also if you see him around near a venue or outside an event we are encouraging you all to call security or get in touch with one of us" Stephanie told them "There is a reason one of our talents has a restraining order against him and for her safety we need you all to be diligent. He has made subtle threats and we are not taking it lightly"

"On the contrary this is very serious" Vince added "We aren't just co-workers and we all don't get along at times but we spend more together than we spend at home with our own families, we are a family. Let's act accordingly and keep our eyes opened"

"And if I may add I know a few of you find this to be funny or not serious but if it's discovered any of you are feeding Scott Page any kind of information or encouraging him by supporting him on social media or in interviews you will be dealt with" Triple H warned "This is your only warning"

"That's it" Vince said putting on a smile "Have a great show!" with that said Vince and company exited the room and left the superstars whispering amongst themselves

"This is crazy" Antonio Cesaro frowned "I liked Scott and now it sounds like I can't communicate him"

"You would like him" Kaitlyn remarked "Two psychopaths plotting together"

"Oh out of everyone involved in this situation I'm not the psychopath" Antonio smirked "Isn't your friend's nickname 'crazy chick'?"

"Isn't your nickname…." Kaitlyn started than stopped "Oh you don't have one. You don't get enough air time to even earn one"

"That's real cute" Antonio mocked than turned and left the room

"Is AJ ok?" Brie asked Kaitlyn "I didn't think it had gotten this bad"

"She's ok" Kaitlyn assured her "Hopefully this is all over with now"

"What threat are they talking about?" Brie questioned with Daniel by her side

"You didn't see the video?" Kaitlyn asked

"No we didn't want to feed into the hype" Daniel told her

"It wasn't direct-" Kaitlyn started

"Because it wasn't a threat" Eva Marie said walking towards the group "Look I get you all like AJ and all and I will be the first to admit she's done a lot in this company but come on now. He didn't threaten her at all she just wants the attention on her at all times"

"Oh and you have put in enough time in this company to even justify a reaction?" Nikki Bella questioned joining in "When you've been here longer than six months and at least had two matches you can chime in"

"All I'm saying is that the video seemed fairly innocent" Eva shrugged starting to feel out numbered "He seemed really hurt and sad"

"Who cares how he seemed?" Nikki questioned "That man went off script and almost broke John's ankle not too long ago" she recalled "He was reckless and ruthless"

"Well did any of you ever consider the fact that maybe he was telling the truth?" Eva asked the small group

"No" Kaitlyn & Nikki answered at the same time

"We didn't see the video but we're pretty sure everything in it was bogus" Brie added with a grin still standing side by side with Daniel

"How could you be so sure?" Eva questioned "Maybe none of you know the real AJ"

"We've worked with AJ for a while now" Brie informed the rookie "We've also worked with Scott Page and saw first hand how crazy and delusional he truly was. You wouldn't get that I suppose"

"I suggest you keep your unpopular opinions to yourself newbie" Nikki smiled "Because if the boss hears you talking like this you'll be handed your walking papers quicker than Paul Heyman was. And he was with this company for years and you- well you'll be lucky to make it to one year"

"Whatever" Eva muttered giving a glare towards Nikki than turned and left the room as well

"So what was this video all about?" Daniel asked trying to get back on point

"Just watch it" Kaitlyn encouraged "But when we saw Scott at the event he didn't deny the fact that he threatened AJ. It was like he knew AJ would react this way"

"That's nuts" Daniel remarked

"I'm going to call John" Nikki said to them "I should probably fill him in"

"See you later" Kaitlyn said as Nikki left the room

"I'm actually starting to feel nervous for AJ" Brie admitted "I mean everyone is making this such a big deal, do you think he'll really try to hurt her?" she asked Kaitlyn than looked at Daniel

"He'd have to get through Punk first" Daniel said then smirked "I don't think he'd be able to do that"

"I'm serious" Brie sighed "You read about these celebrities who are killed by psycho fans and jealous friends all the time"

"I think the WWE is acting accordingly and AJ will be fine" Daniel assured his girlfriend

* * *

The week flew by and before AJ knew it she was on her way to Raw. She couldn't shake the nerves off but tried to mask it the best way she could. Punk still hadn't picked a bodyguard yet. She should have known this would take a while. He was a picky man. Sometimes it would take him nearly twenty minutes to pick out a flavor of gum. But she loved him for it and he was only picky because he wanted to make the right choice. She asked to assist in his search for a guard but he shot her down claiming he would handle everything. But she knew the stress was getting to him as well. Never a good sleeper as it was, he seemed to sleep less and less as the week went on. And he refused to talk about it because stressing her out wasn't an option. Once they arrived at the venue Punk immediately noticed a stronger security presence. There was a guard at least at every entrance and exit. And a lot of them looked new. They headed into the arena and were greeted by Kofi,

"There they are!" Kofi smiled heading towards the duo. He immediately noticed the look of exhaustion on both of their faces. "You two look like you haven't slept since the last show" he teased lightly

"It was long ride" AJ said offering him a smile

"Creative wants to see you" Kofi said to Punk who looked hesitant "I'll stay with AJ"

"Alright" Punk said with a nod "I'll be back"

"So how are you holding up?" Kofi asked placing a friendly arm around her shoulders

"I'm fine really" AJ assured him "I know this is nothing"

"Your face tells a different story" He said as he lead her down the hall towards the locker rooms

"I have been having some nightmares but it'll pass" AJ told him surely "They really will. It's happened before and eventually they'll go away" Kofi couldn't help but frown at the comment. This should be an exciting time in her life but she was losing sleep and looking tired.

* * *

Punk walked into the TV office and found Triple H inside alone.

"You're creative now?" Punk asked annoyed

"No I wanted to see you and I didn't want to alarm AJ" Hunter informed him "You look like crap"

"Thanks" Punk said with a sarcastic smile "I feel like crap too"

"If you haven't noticed we've stepped up security" Hunter told him and Punk nodded "We've also spoke to the staff and superstars and made it clear there is a zero tolerance policy as far as Scott Page is concerned. There will be no discussion of him backstage or on it. And if he's seen they are to call security"

"Good" Punk said with a nod "AJ will be glad to hear to it. Is that why Paul's gone?"

"One of the many reasons" Hunter shrugged "He hasn't been the same the last year as it was and there was no way to be strict with this new 'Scott Page Policy' with Paul still around. He was egging him on onscreen and off and we couldn't risk that"

"I agree" Punk said to him

"But we really have to get your head back into the game" Hunter said on a serious note "We've taken every precaution possible and I can't have you going out there looking like it's affecting you"

"I live in the game" Punk reminded him in a low annoyed tone

"Alright then" Hunter said with a smirk "Tonight you're teaming with Orton and taking on Daniel and Big Show"

"Sounds good" Punk muttered than left the office

* * *

AJ was sitting in the locker room when Punk entered again. She had a huge grin on her face but wasn't watching anything or looking at her phone.

"AJ?" Punk asked with a nervous smile

"Come here quick!" she said waving him over and he crossed across the room and took a seat next to her. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"Yea" Punk said feeling the faint kicks "Is she kicking?"

"Yea" AJ smiled she studied Punk's face and watched it turn into a huge grin himself

"That's crazy" Punk admitted still smiling "This feels so weird"

"How about for me?" AJ asked with a laugh "There is a person inside of me kicking me!"

"Wow" Punk marveled at the feeling of his child moving around

"You called her a she- again" AJ smirked

"That's your fault" Punk shot back "You keep doing it and it's rubbing off on me"

"Right" AJ smirked

* * *

In New Jersey Paul Heyman was sitting in a nearly empty diner by himself. Only a cup of coffee and half eaten piece of pie in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late" the voice of Scott Page pulled Paul Heyman from his thoughts as he looked up at the man he tried to mentor

"Yea well here's a tip kid. Next time you request a meeting don't show up late for it" Paul remarked coolly as Scott took a seat across from him "What can I do for you Mr. Page?"

"I wanted to talk about my career" Scott said to him honestly "And yours"

"You don't have a career" Paul reminded him "You flushed that away"

"I was hoping you could help me" Scott told him as Paul's eyes widened "You and I are in the same boat. Let's work together get into TNA or hell even start our own promotion"

"You're serious?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Absolutely" Scott nodded "I read what you said about my interview and if AJ and Punk weren't in the picture I would have gone far in WWE"

"Can I be honest with you without you punching me in the face again?" Paul questioned and Scott nodded

"We're not in the same boat" Paul told him bluntly "I can pick up the phone and get a job anywhere in this industry without a second thought. I have had so many offers it's hard to even keep track you on the other hand couldn't even get coaching a high school wrestling team" Paul paused than continued "Let's be honest for a moment. You stepped on Vince McMahon's toes and while I did the same I still had credibility. Vince McMahon is the wrestling industry and no one is going to want to challenge him. He has the power and money to shut down any promotion that touches you"

"I don't think Vince really cares about me" Scott smirked

"I think you're sorely mistaken" Paul argued back "I met with Vince last week and I was fired for simply commenting on your interview. You have pissed off the wrong man"

"So you're not going to help me?" Scott asked and Paul let out a laugh

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't" Paul told him "My advice to you is go home, lay low and let time pass"

"I don't have a home" Scott informed Paul "I don't have a family anymore, I don't have a job- nothing"

"Work on it" Paul shrugged "But me working with you could never happen"

"We had the same goal in mind" Scott reminded Paul

"No my goal was to put on good TV and if it caused a rift between Phil and AJ so be it" Paul told him "You wanted to go out there and punish AJ a hundred pound woman who is unbelievably admired by the fans and staff of WWE. And you didn't stop. You just kept going and going and going until you went to far. There is no going back for you. Just by being associated with you I lost my job and two of my closest friends and clients"

"So there's no hope for me is what you're saying?" Scott asked him in a voice that showed zero emotion

"I don't think there is, at least not now" Paul shrugged "I blame myself and if you're looking to punish AJ or even Punk for it don't bother because this is on me. I bought you in and let you loose"

"You gave me a chance" Scott said lightly "They're the ones that beat me down and made it impossible for me to move on"

"No Scott" Paul said shaking his head slightly "You made it impossible. These videos and silly games were fun but now it's just scary. I heard they called a major meeting about you earlier today. A lot of the people within WWE feel you threatened AJ" Scott didn't respond just stared blankly at Paul  
"It has to stop now or you'll never be able to get past this"

"Doesn't sound like I will anyway" Scott smirked "If I'm going to go down I'm taking everyone with me"

"See" Paul said with a laugh pointing at the young man "When you say stuff like that it comes across as a threat"

"Who said it wasn't?" Scott asked coolly

"Just take my advice. Leave it alone move on and in a few months maybe a year we'll talk again" Paul offered

"I don't think there will be a next time" Scott said standing up "Good luck to you Paul" than turned and left the diner. Paul was left with a bad feeling in his gut as well.

* * *

Scott Page arrived back at the motel he was staying at. It was old, dingy and small. He looked around his room and found his laptop. He typed his own name into a search engine and found an article relating to what Paul Heyman was telling him earlier. Vince McMahon had basically announced he was erasing Scott from WWE history. There would be no place for him to work, no place to go and what few friends he made were gone.

This was just another disappointed added on top of his interview. He expected it to make waves and fans to turn on AJ but instead it backfired. He looked like a complete idiot and while a select few took what he said seriously 'true' wrestling fans knew the deal and didn't buy a word of it. He was left with absolutely nothing and in his mind April was to blame for it all. He introduced her into the industry and worked hard for her to get her shot at FCW. And what did she do? She just took every opportunity to run from him and run she did, right to the WWE. She never gave him a second thought. She couldn't even bother to introduce him to the right people. And than once he arrived at WWE she painted him as some kind of monster. She even had the nerve to embarrass him in his last match with WWE well his last match probably ever. And every time he approached her for an explanation she cried harassment and had him banned from every venue WWE had. And after all that she had the nerve to have him slapped with a restraining order and even arrested. After everything he had done to help jump-start her career this was what he was left with, a cheap motel, a pre-paid cell phone and police charges. If AJ thought Scott was a monster before she hadn't seen anything yet.

* * *

On the bus after Raw AJ was fast asleep in the bedroom. He decided to stay up and play games with Kofi and chat about with him.

"So what's the deal man?" Kofi questioned "You're in this story with Randy and Hunter where's the big pay off?"

"The Rumble" Punk confided "It's not set in stone but they mentioned me winning the Rumble and challenging Randy"

"That could be epic" Kofi smirked "You two had a good match at Wrestlemania not too long ago"

"Yea" Punk sighed "I hope I'm just not too preoccupied. I need to be focused. I've never main evented Wrestlemania before"

"Oh you'll be preoccupied" Kofi smirked "But it will also motivate you. Think about your girls backstage watching"

"Yea" Punk said with a smirk "I felt the baby kick today"

"Must have been cool" Kofi smiled at his friend "Soon she won't stop kicking until she's out"

"Yea-" Punk started than looked down and saw his phone vibrating. He saw Paul Heyman's name on the caller ID and decided to ignore it and let it go to voicemail

"You're not going to get that?" Kofi asked

"It's just Paul" Punk shrugged focusing back on the game "He came to my place last week after he was handed his walking papers"

"Don't tell me he tried to blame this on you" Kofi said with a sigh

"No actually he came to apologize and try to rid himself of some guilt" Punk informed him "Don't worry I didn't let him. He can carry what he did to me for the rest of his miserable life"

"Good" Kofi agreed. After a few minutes a beep went off indicating that Punk had a new voicemail "At least listen to it"

"I don't care what he has to say" Punk informed him "I've washed my hands of him completely"

"What if it's important?" Kofi asked

"It's not" Punk said to him

"Than let me listen to it" Kofi argued "I'll be the judge of that"

"Fine" Punk smirked passing Kofi his phone. Punk kept his eyes on the game as Kofi listened to the voicemail and frowned

"Maybe you'll want to hear it" Kofi said passing Punk back his phone. Punk let out a groan and snatched the phone from his friend. He hit replay and listened to his former friend.

_"Hey Phil I'm not really surprised you didn't answer and I don't blame you. I know what you said to me last week and I know you meant it and believe me I want to give you your space but there's something you should know. I had a sit down with Scott Page at his request earlier today and he said some things that didn't sit well with me. He wanted help getting back into wrestling and I shot him down of course but there was this look in his eye. Well not really a look because his eyes seemed kind of empty. He made some remark about taking everyone down with him and he really seems to blame your wife for all of it. I told him to leave it alone but I didn't think I got through to him at all. It was almost as if he was saying goodbye. Anyway I wanted to let you know because I think he's desperate and angry and has one target, we both know who that is. Just look out for yourself because there is no telling what he is up to. No matter what has happened between us I never wanted to see you or AJ get hurt. Good luck Phil because honestly after that encounter I think you'll need it"_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

* * *

_"I told you she was a girl" AJ smirked from her hospital bed as she watched Punk cradle their newborn daughter_

_"I look forward to a life-time of 'I told you so" Punk remarked only briefly casting his eyes over to AJ _

"_We still don't have a name" AJ reminded him not able to rid herself of the smile she has had on since holding her daughter _

"_I know" Punk said taking a seat in the chair next to AJ's bed "What does she look like to you?"_

_"A very small human" AJ teased looking with a light smile looking over at her daughter_

_"I don't know I think she'll get picked on if we name her that" Punk said looking at his daughter…his daughter. She was his flesh and blood and what he felt the first right thing he had ever done in his life. She was going to have the world. _

"_We have some time" AJ said with a yawn _

"_You must be tired" Punk said finally looking over to his extremely strong wife _

"_I am but I'm too excited to sleep" AJ admitted "I'm afraid if I close my eyes I'll wake up and she'll be gone"_

_"I don't know a lot about babies but I'm pretty sure she's still too young to get up and walk out of the room" Punk joked_

"_That's not what I meant" AJ laughed "It's just everything is so perfect right now. I want to be in this moment forever"_

"_Maybe we'll just name her 'she'" Punk smirked _

"_Alright, alright" AJ laughed "How about Echo?"_

_"I thought we agreed we weren't naming our daughter after a comic book character" Punk said to her seriously_

"_It's al I've got" AJ sighed "I did just go through hours of labor so you can sit there and hold our daughter. I do all the work and you get all the glory"_

_"Get some rest" Punk said to her "We'll talk about it later"_

_"What about her?" AJ asked nodding towards their daughter still safely tucked away in Punk's arms_

_"I'm not going anywhere" Punk assured her "Get some sleep"_

"_Ok" AJ smiled finally closing her eyes. A few minutes later a nurse walked in._

"_Mr. Brooks? We need you at the front desk to fill out some paperwork" the nurse told him _

"_What about her?" Punk asked in a low voice careful not to wake AJ _

"_Just put her in the crib over there. It will only be a few minutes" she assured the nervous father with a smile_

"_All right 'small human' daddy will be right back" he said easing her into the plastic rolling crib than followed the nurse out. _

_A few minutes later Punk came back into the room and saw AJ was still sound asleep. He went over to where he left his daughter and was immediately alarmed when she wasn't in there._

_"Relax dad" a voice said from the other side of the room. He looked over and Scott Page was holding his daughter in the same manner he was just moments ago. He was also occupying the chair Punk had just vacated._

"_Scott" Punk warned _

"_Shh" Scott said in a whisper "Our girls are both sleeping"_

"_Put her down and get out and I might just let you walk out of here" Punk warned _

"_Oh please" Scott scoffed admiring the newborn "She's cute Punk, not sure where she got her looks from though"_

_"Scott-" Punk started again_

_"What did I say?" Scott questioned "You don't want to wake AJ do you? What would she do if she woke up and saw that you let me in here and freely left your daughter alone? I mean any psychopath could have just walked in here and walked out with her. Aren't you two considered celebrities?"_

_"You're violating a restraining order" Punk reminded him "You're going to go to jail"_

_"What AJ doesn't know won't hurt her" Scott smiled than frowned "Or maybe it will"_

_"Give her to me" Punk said extending his arms and carefully making his way over to Scott_

"_Just give me five more minutes" Scott hissed than smiled back down at the baby "I think mine and AJ's baby would have been cuter"_

"_What is the point in all this?" Punk asked "Haven't you done enough? Aren't you above this? You really feel the need to become this crazy guy who sneaks into hospitals?"_

_"I don't know if you've heard but I have a lot of free time on my hands" Scott said with a laugh "Yea you and April should know all about that"_

_"Look-" Punk started than was cut off by Scott_

"_-I don't blame you Punk I never have" Scott assured him "This is all on her" he said nodding towards AJ who was in a deep peaceful sleep "I'm here to make sure she suffers for what she did. You can take your daughter and go" _

"_AJ's my wife" Punk said in a dangerous tone "I'm not going to let you hurt her"_

_"Even at the expense of your own daughter?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow_

_"No one has to get hurt" Punk sighed _

_"I've already been hurt" Scott shot back "What is it about her?" he questioned "I mean come on she's just a kid for crying out loud and to be honest I don't think she's going to make that great of a mother"_

_"If you feel that way than why don't you just leave her alone?" Punk asked_

_"Because it's not fair" Scott said to him "She took from me and now I have to take from her. Maybe I'll take this baby"_

_"I will kill you before I let that happen" Punk threatened narrowing his eyes_

"_Yea I've heard that before" Scott scoffed "Big bad CM Punk but where were you when I was hiding on your bus waiting for your wife? Where were you when I showed up at that autograph signing? Where were you when I showed up at your front door step? Nowhere. Paul was right about you, you're all about yourself" Scott shook his head lightly in a disappointment "I don't think either of you will be great parents. I on the other hand don't have a career to worry about so I can spend all my time focusing on this little girl and raising her the right way. Wouldn't want her to grow up like her mother" he said with a laugh _

"_Shut up!" Punk yelled out and that's when AJ woke up _

"_Phil-" AJ started than looked over and saw Scott sitting feet away with her daughter "Oh my god"_

_"That's right April" Scott said looking at her "Be afraid"_

_"AJ go get security" Punk said to her as she quickly got out of the bed_

"_AJ don't you can have her back" Scott smirked standing up with the baby. He walked over to Punk and placed the child in his arms "See no harm done." Punk quickly turned to place the baby back in her small crib when he heard the worst than he has probably ever heard. It was a sound he had heard in movies or on TV but he knew what it was. He turned his head and saw Scott Page holding the handle of knife while he dug deep into AJ._

"_No, no" Punk said rushing over as Scott pulled the knife down and Punk caught her before she hit the ground _

_"I told you that you would pay" Scott said standing over the couple. AJ was covered in blood and unresponsive._

_"Phil" he heard her voice but her mouth wasn't moving. Her eyes were wide open but completely glazed over "Phil!" he heard with more urgency_

"Phil!" another deeper voice caused him to shoot his eyes open. He looked up and saw his friend Kofi standing over him with a worried look in his eyes. He looked over and saw AJ's side of the bad was empty

"Where is she?" Punk asked urgently

"Phil calm down" Kofi warned as Punk pushed him away

"Where is AJ!" Punk yelled out and that's when AJ appeared with a glass water of her hands

"Phil" AJ said with an evident look of worry on her own face "You were having a nightmare-" she stared but Punk rushed over to her and pulled her into her arms causing the glass of water she was holding to hit the carpet. Kofi stood behind him them as well and watched for a moment "Are you ok?" she asked nervously

"Yea, yea" Punk assured her still not willingly to let her go yet

"Man what the hell where you dreaming?" Kofi questioned as Punk finally turned away to face his friend

"I tried to wake you up, you were moving around so much and wouldn't wake up" AJ began to tell him "I went to get Kofi"

"I'm sorry" Punk told the two of them "It was just a dream"

"Must have been some dream" Kofi said seriously "You sure you're alright?" he asked

"Yea go back to bed" Punk assured him but saw the hesitation in his friends eyes "Seriously I'm good now"

"Alright" Kofi sighed. He walked past Punk and placed and gave AJ a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder than closed the door behind him

"What did you dream about baby?" AJ asked walking towards him. He looked down at her and saw she just wanted to help him. He gave her a sympathetic smile

"I can't remember" Punk lied "Must not have been important"

"Are you sure?" AJ questioned

"Yea really let's just go back to bed" Punk said to her

"Let me clean up the water" AJ said looking at the wet spot on the floor "I thought you'd want it-"

"-leave it it's water" Punk said taking her hand and leading her towards the bed

"Ok" she said giving him a weak smile. He crawled up right behind her and held her as if he was holding on to dear life "I love you " she whispered

"I love you too" He said giving her a kiss on the back of her neck forcing himself to close his eyes but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Arriving at Smackdown Punk was exhausted. The last thing he did last night was re-play Paul Heyman's voicemail again. He had listened to it at least four times. He couldn't shake the fear off of him now. Now he sort of understand what AJ was feeling. She was right along about him. Obviously he took in to account how much to believe because this was coming from Paul Heyman but he had not choice but to believe it. He was already out of the company and had nothing to gain by lying to him. He had Kofi promise not to mention it to AJ at all, the last thing she needed was more bad news. But he had a list of things to get done. He got in touch with Colt and told him to go ahead and hire the guard. He clearly didn't have the time to do it himself and felt he now didn't have the time to wait. He trusted Colt to make a wise decision. He also wanted to let Hunter hear the voicemail. Truth was he and Hunter weren't friends by a long shot but out of anyone there Hunter would understand where his fears were coming from. He would also take the proper security measures and report it back to Vince. He had promised the higher ups to report anything Scott Page related back to them.

"So what do you think?" Punks asked as Hunter passed him back his phone

"I think Scott Page has a few screws lose" Hunter admitted "And I think this should be taken very seriously. But you have nothing to fear while you're on the road with us. When I tell you we are taking every possible precaution we are. Security has his photo at the front gate, his picture is all over the place. No one is sneaking in from the back, these venues are locked down"

"Alright" Punk sighed

"As far as when you're not here there's not much you can do" Hunter sighed "I mean you can't go to the police and tell them you have a feeling. What I would do is not go back to Chicago for a bit until this dies down. He knows where you live"

"I have to go back" Punk argued "We're still setting up the baby's nursery and all of her doctors are there. My family is there"

"I know but there are really good doctors in other states too" Hunter encouraged "The nursery isn't going anywhere either"

"I don't want her to be scared out of our home" Punk admitted

"You both might have to swallow a bit of that pride and take the necessary steps" Hunter argued "What about security at your house?"

"I don't have guards or anything like that" Punk told him "But I'm getting AJ a personal one"

"That's a good idea but what about you?" Hunter questioned

"What about me?" Punk asked confused

"Who's going to be watching your back?" he clarified

"Me" Punk told him "I don't need a guard the only one who is going to need a guard is him if I ever see him again"

"This guy wants to get to your wife" Hunter reminded him "If you want to get to someone who is being protected where do you strike first?" he asked Punk who didn't have to answer he knew where Hunter was going with it "If you get hurt are you really going to trust AJ's safety in the hands of some guard you barely know?"

"What would you like me to do then?" Punk asked annoyed

"For starters I'm going to talk to Vince and pull you out of some unnecessary events and house shows" Hunter told him "I'm sure he'll agree"

"I'm not bailing" Punk argued "Not a chance hell"

"Ok so we'll wait until you end up hurt or killed and than no one will get to see you ever again" Hunter told him coolly "Smart idea" Punk just glared at his boss again knowing he was right "Raw only. That's the only event we're going to need you two at. And I suggest you listen to me when I tell you to not go back to Chicago. I would stay somewhere else entirely. The last place he would think to look for either of you"

"And what do I tell AJ?" Punk questioned "Sorry honey I know you want to be at home preparing for the arrival of our child but I can't protect from lunatic so we're going to go into hiding?"

"This is protecting her" Hunter argued lightly "And I think she'll go along with it"

"Maybe this guy is just trying to scare us" Punk offered "And he's getting exactly what he wants"

"Possibly" Hunter agreed with a slight nod "But is that a risk you're willing to take?"

* * *

In the catering area AJ was sitting with Kaitlyn and Seth. They were clearly trying to avoid the topic of Scott Page but AJ could see it written all of their faces.

"What is it?" AJ sighed

"Nothing" Kaitlyn said quickly "You just look tired"

"I am" AJ frowned "I've been having nightmares"

"Again?" Kaitlyn asked worried "You need your rest"

"I know but it's kind of hard" AJ said to him "And Phil is worried he won't open up to me about it though"

"What do you mean?" Her friend asked

"He had a bad dream last night and told me he didn't remember. It was so bad Kaitlyn. He was thrashing in his sleep and yelling out my name" AJ said shaking her head "I couldn't even wake him up I had to get Kofi"

"Of course it's eating at him" Seth chimed in "It's out of his hands and if there's one thing I've learned about Punk is that he likes control"

"All of this is just tainting this entire pregnancy" AJ said feeling her tears start to come in "We should be over the moon excited and planning our next baby shopping trip or picking out names and instead we're looking over our shoulders constantly" AJ told them quickly trying to wipe her tears

"Hey now it's not all bad" Kaitlyn assured her friend "Didn't you feel the baby kick the other day? That wasn't tainted or ruined was it?" AJ shook her head no "Be careful and cautious but still have fun"

"We don't even go out anymore" AJ told them "It's like were prisoners. I mean I could deal with it if it was just me but Phil likes to go out. He hasn't been to one baseball game or concert since all of this started up again. I feel like I'm keeping him from his life"

"You are his life" Seth informed AJ "He probably feels better being with you so just let him be with you. If he wanted to go out he would"

"Come on AJ you shouldn't be crying" Kaitlyn smiled

"I can't help it" AJ admitted

"Guys like this slip up all the time AJ" Seth told her "He's angry and upset but he'll probably move past it"

"Yea I know" AJ lied wiping her eyes "This is all stupid. I shouldn't be getting so worked up over it"

"So let's change the subject, have you and Punk talked about any names?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ smiled

"No we haven't because he still she is a he" AJ smirked

"Could be" Seth argued

"I know what's growing inside of me" AJ shot back at her friends boyfriend

"Well you must have given it some thought" Kaitlyn smiled

"Hey" Punk said walking over to group "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing we're trying to get AJ to spill on some possible baby names" Kaitlyn told him and Punk let out a weak smile. "She claims it hasn't been discussed"

"It hasn't" Punk said taking a seat "Unless you have given it some thought?" he questioned his wife who gave him innocent eyes

"Maybe" AJ teased

"Do share" Punk encouraged

"Well obviously I've been thinking about girl names" AJ started "I still really liked Jean or Marie but Punk has nixed those ideas"

"Our child isn't going to be an x-man" Punk told her "Or a Pokemon for that matter"

"So jigglypuff is out too?" AJ questioned

"Seriously?" Seth asked her

"You know what I think she is serious" Punk said with a smirk looking towards his wife who tilted her head innocently

"Ok seriously one of the top names is River" AJ told them and they all remained silent

"Seriously AJ?" Kaitlyn was the first to speak up

"That's horrible" Seth agreed

"No it's unique" AJ argued lightly

"What else you got?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Echo" AJ said and Punk immediately froze. That's the name AJ wanted to name their daughter in his dream "You either really like it or you really hate it" AJ said looking at Punk's stone face

"I don't like it" Punk told her quickly

"Well you haven't offered much" Kaitlyn noted

"I can't think of one right now" Punk said than looked over to AJ "I need to talk you about something"

"Ok" AJ said as Punk stood up and walked out of the catering area "I told you he was off"

"It's understandable" Kaitlyn told her "He's dealing with this too"

"Yea" AJ said standing up "See you guys later" she said with a small wave then wandered out of careering and found Punk leaning against a wall "Are you alright?"

"When we leave here tonight I don't want to go back to Chicago" Punk told her bluntly

"Really?" AJ asked surprised "We have so much to do still"

"Let my family handle that" Punk argued "They want to help and they can finish the nursery"

"So where will we go?" AJ asked folding her arms

"I don't know, maybe New York if you want or Connecticut" Punk shrugged "Wherever as long as it's not Chicago or Jersey"

"So we're hiding?" AJ questioned

"No we're taking a break from the madness" Punk corrected "I think its for the best"

"But what happens if this is all still going on after the baby comes? We live out of hotels forever?" AJ asked him seriously

"No of course not" Punk said with a frustrated groan "Just for right now. I'd feel better"

"Ok" AJ said to him. As much as she wanted to feel at peace she wanted Punk to feel it as well "Whatever you want"

"Good" Punk said giving her a light kiss on her forehead

"Did something happen?" AJ asked him curiously "Ever since last night you've been shaken up" Punk still hadn't told AJ about his message from Paul and he wanted to keep it that way

"No I'm just trying to stay a few steps ahead that's all" Punk lied "Everything is going to be fine"

"I know" AJ said forcing a smile "What about the security guy we had coming to look at the house tomorrow?"

"I'll have Colt or my sister let him in" Punk told her with ease "Like I said they want to help"

"Are you scared Phil?" AJ bluntly asked him. Of course he was terrified but he would never admit that to her

"No" he told his wife strongly "I just want you to feel safe"

"I do when I'm with you" AJ said with a smile that Punk couldn't help but admire

"We're going to be ok" Punk promised "All three of us" he whispered then pulled her into a kiss

"I believe you" AJ smiled

* * *

Down the road at a local pub a lot of the superstars went out to celebrate after the show. Dolph, Randy, Miz, Big E, Alberto, Big Show and a few of the Divas. Everyone was joking around and having a good time. It was almost one in the morning when Scott Page entered the local Pub.

"Oh man check it out" Miz said slapping Dolph's shoulder who was in the middle of a conversation with Randy

"Come on man I was-" Dolph started than turned to see Scott Page

"Is this a prank or something?" Miz questioned as all the superstars eyed there former co-worker

"Hey guys!" Scott smiled moving over to the bar and taking a seat "Can I get-"

"Don't serve him anything" Dolph said to the bartender who nodded

"That's rude" Scott laughed looking at Dolph "Hey Randy!" Scott said extending his hand but Randy looked at his hand with disgust than made eye contact with him "You really are scary" he chuckled

"Should we call someone?" Miz asked Dolph

"Yea I'll call Hunter" Big Show assured him pulling out his phone

"You're going to have to leave" The owner of the pub informed Scott Page

"Why is that?" Scott asked calmly

"I don't want any trouble here" The owner told him bluntly "You're going to have to leave"

"Come on I just had a long trip in from Chicago!" Scott said with a laugh "I didn't bump into anybody" he said in a lower voice towards Randy and Dolph

"I'll call the police" The owner warned

"I can't have a job, I can't have a drink" Scott said getting out of his seat "It's like April rules the world" he looked around and saw everyone was glaring at him but refusing to speak to him "Really cold guys" he muttered walking towards the door "Oh do me a favor if you see April could you give her my regards? Thanks guys" he said with a smile than walked out of the pub

"That didn't feel right" Big E said to Dolph and Randy "We shouldn't have let him walk out of here"

"And what should we have done?" Dolph questioned "You heard Vince"

"Yea well Vince doesn't always have the right idea" Randy said to him "That guy needs a beating to knock some sense into him"

"Do you know if AJ and Phil are still in town?" Miz asked them

"I don't think so." Dolph said unsurely "I'm pretty sure she told me they were only dong limited engagements for a bit. I think they were headed back home"

"But did you hear what he said?" Miz questioned "He said he just got in from Chicago"

"Well we know AJ and Punk weren't there" Randy told him "They were both at the show tonight"

* * *

Hunter was on the private plane with his wife headed back home while he received the call from Big Show.

"What is it?" Stephanie questioned

"Scott Page showed up at a bar the guys were at" Hunter informed his wife who gave him a disbelieving look

"Son of a bitch" Stephanie muttered "They didn't start a fight did they?"

"No" Hunter assured her "They did what we told them to do and let him walk in and once he realized he couldn't egg them on he left"

"This is really scary" Stephanie admitted "We deal with crazy fans but this is on another level"

"I know" Hunter agreed "But what else can we do?"

"I guess you're right" Stephanie sighed "I just feel so terrible. AJ is a worried mess, the fans are missing out on two of there favorites just as the storyline is picking up-"

"-it will be over soon" Hunter told her "He's going to mess up. He's getting too antsy"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt" Stephanie told him "AJ is pregnant for crying out loud! And Phil is short fused at best- this could all blow up"  
"And it might" Hunter informed her "We just have to be ready"

* * *

The next morning Phil and AJ woke up in a hotel in New York. She enjoyed the city and he even promised to take her to a show. Even though the circumstances could have been better he was feeling good about being away from it all.

"It's beautiful out!" AJ smiled "There is so much I want to do!"

"Alright but we have all week we don't have to pack it all in today" Punk reminded her not looking forward to running around crazy

"I have to pack it all in before you get cranky and change your mind" AJ smirked "You've agreed to go to a show and take me shopping"

"Yea I can't believe I did that" Punk muttered to himself

"What was that?" AJ asked raising an eyebrow

"Really looking forward to all of that" Punk said loudly covering for himself

"It's just the last few times I've been here I've been working and never got the chance to just enjoy the City" AJ told him

"Well the point of this was to relax too" Punk reminded her "Which is what I really want you to do" his phone started to ring and saw it was Colt

"Ok I'm going to take a shower so we can start heading out" AJ smiled racing into the bathroom. He just shook his head and smirked at his over-eager wife and answered his phone "What's up?" he asked into the phone

"Hey are you with AJ?" Colt questioned

"Is that a trick question?" Punk asked back

"Seriously is she in the room with you or anything?" Colt asked in a serious tone which alarmed him more

"No she's in the shower what's up?" Punk questioned

"So I'm at your place waiting to let this security guy in and I noticed you had a broken window in the back" Colt started "So I looked around and nothing important seems to be missing"

"So maybe it was someone playing baseball or something broke the window" Punk shrugged. That would be the least of his problems

"Not so fast" Colt said cutting him off "I checked the nursery because the door was left opened on a crack and it was trashed"

"What?" Punk asked stunned "What do you mean?"

"The crib was knocked over, the pictures ripped off the wall, the dresser broken-" Colt started to list the things that happened

"I just put that thing together!" Punk yelled in anger. That dresser caused him enough of grief as it was

"The kids stuffed animals are all ripped up man" Colt sighed "I called the police and they're on there way now"

"Great" Punk muttered "She's going to be crushed"

"Don't tell her. I spoke to your family and they're already in disaster mood replacing the broken items" Colt assured them

"I don't want my sisters there alone" Punk warned. For all he knew Scott was still lurking around waiting for them to come home

"I'm not going anywhere" Colt told him quickly "I'm going to have to re-paint some of it anyway"

"Thanks" Punk said to his longtime friend

"Look man this is getting a little nuts" Colt admitted "I'm actually scared for you and AJ"

"Maybe the cops will get something from it or see something on the security footage and this will all solve itself" Punk told him

"I hope so" Colt told him in a low voice "You need to be careful"

"I am" Punk promised "I'm not taking this lightly anymore"

"Good" Colt said to him "I've got to go the police here"

"Alright just call if they need anything and thanks man" Punk said to him

"No problem just take care of AJ" Colt said in a soft tone than hung up


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

* * *

Punk and AJ spent the week in New York shopping and just enjoying down time. AJ was having the time of her life and since she hadn't heard anything about Scott Page she assumed he was just backing off and maybe she was worried for nothing. But of course Punk knew better. Colt had called and let him know there was nothing picked up on security footage and the room after the nursery had been trashed. Colt promised the room would be re-done by the time they would be home. Colt was working around the clock with Punk's family and all were working hard to keep AJ in the dark. Her high blood pressure concerned not just Phil but her doctor as well. He promised he would carry this burden on his own for as long as he could. They were headed to the arena for Night of Champions and AJ could tell something was off about Punk. He was a lot of things in their relationship but 'clingy' was never one of them. She had assumed once she became pregnant he would be a tad more attached but this was overkill. He would barley let her out of his sight. The entire time in New York she thought he was just enjoying there rare time together but he was bothered by something and his silence spoke volumes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" AJ questioned as they got out of the rental car they took the arena

"Yea why?" Punk asked slinging his bag over his shoulders

"You seem distant" AJ noticed and he smirked at her

"Distant? We've been attached at the hip for a week now" Punk reminded her grabbing her bag as well

"I mean emotionally" AJ clarified "Is there something going on? Something you're not telling me"

"AJ you have nothing to worry about" Punk assured her sternly

"That's not what I asked" AJ said folding her arms

"We've got to get inside" Punk said nodding his head towards the entrance not wanting to lie to AJ directly but would if he had to

"Ok" AJ muttered following him "Do you know what you're doing for your match tonight?"

"No I've got to see Jeff" Punk said to her "Let's go find him"

"Why don't you go ahead I really want to Kaitlyn" AJ told him as Punk looked at her with uncertainty "I'll be fine" She said with laugh

"Ok" Punk unwillingly agreed "Just keep your phone on you and meet me back at the locker room in half an hour"

"Deal" AJ said heading towards the Diva locker room and Punk watched as she walked in

* * *

Punk headed to the men's locker room to meet up with Jeff and go over the match a bit. But clearly his head was somewhere else and even Jeff picked up on it.

"You alright?" Jeff questioned

"Why?" Punk asked

"I'm talking but I don't think you hear a word I'm saying" Jeff pointed out "I know you have a lot on your mind but this is a big match-"

"-my head is in the game. Once my music hits and I'm out there my only focus is my job. Don't worry I'm not going to make you look bad" Punk told him rather coldly

"It's not me I'm worried about looking bad" Jeff said folding his arms

"Like I said my head is in the game" Punk repeated

"Fine man" Jeff said not wanting to get into a argument with him "You look like you haven't slept in days"

"I never sleep" Punk reminded him

"This is like a different level even for you" Jeff said eyeing him up and down

"How would you know?" Punk questioned "We're not friends"

"I've worked with you long enough" Jeff said to him "I'm sure this has to do with that lunatic who has it in for you and AJ. You should really rest easy because this is probably the safest place for her to be. Security in this place is tight and no one would let her get hurt"

"I know" Punk muttered

"Maybe take a nap or something we still have a few hours" Jeff offered

"I'll be fine" Punk told him shortly "I'll see you out there"

* * *

Punk stormed out of the locker room making sure to slam the door as hard as he could behind him. He didn't have time for Jeff to be second-guessing him but deep down he didn't blame the man. Punk was defiantly off of his game and there was no denying it. He headed down an empty hallway and leaned his against the wall trying to catch his breath for the first time in a week.

"Hey man" the voice of his friend startled Punk at first

"Hey" Punk managed to let out without biting his head off

"You alright?" Kofi questioned "Never mind don't answer that I already know the answer. I can see it all over your face"

"I always look like this" Punk muttered

"Nah" Kofi said with a smile "Normally you look angry but tonight you look scared"

"Scared?" Punk asked with a laugh "I don't scare easily"

"I know" Kofi agreed "That's why I'm now scared. What's going on?"

"It's nothing man" Punk said running his hands over his face

"Let it out you'll feel better" Kofi insisted "Seriously what's up? You have another run-in with this guy?"

"I wish" Punk admitted "I would love to run my fist into his face"

"So what is it? It seems quiet on that front" Kofi said to him folding his arms

"He broke into my house" Punk told him "He trashed the baby's room"

"Are you joking?" Kofi asked in an almost disgusted voice

"I wish" Punk said with a groan "I haven't told AJ because I don't want her worried. I also haven't told her about the message Paul left me"

"Is that wise?" Kofi asked

"I don't know" Punk shrugged "It feels like the right thing. She can't be getting stressed out"

"So you have decided to just stress yourself out completely and keep her in the dark" Kofi said to him "I don't know man, she'll be pissed if she finds out"

"No she'll be more scared than she already is" Punk told him "I don't want her to be scared anymore I have to do right by her"

"Alright I'm not judging" Kofi said defeated "But I'm worried about you too"

"I'm fine" Punk told him "I actually wish Scott would take all this anger he has for AJ and direct at me. I can handle that, I've dealt with professional jealousy my entire career"

"This isn't just professional jealousy" Kofi reminded him "This thing between the two of them has been there for years. It's sick but it's probably something he's been dwelling on since she left him"

"I'm not good at this" Punk admitted to his friend "Being a husband and now a father soon-"

"What are you talking about?" Kofi asked cutting him off "You've gone above and beyond"

"No I haven't" Punk said shaking his head "And most importantly I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to keep her safe. I've never had to worry about anyone before like this. And now it's my job and I'm completely unprepared"

"It's an instinct Phil" Kofi told him "An instinct you have for all the Divas and an instinct you've had for AJ in particular since the day you met her. There's no wrong or right way to do this, there's no manual"

"I'm scared" Punk finally admitted to Kofi "I don't think I can protect her"

"What are you talking about?" Kofi asked now even more concerned

"I keep having these dreams like the one I had on the bus last week and she dies every night" Punk told him "Right in my arms. I'm always too late. Like I was too late every time he got to her backstage, like I was too late when he got to her on the bus- I can't catch this guy"

"Those are just dreams" Kofi told him "That's it"

"It's my reality" Punk countered "Every night I close my eyes and I know she's going to die that's why I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep, I don't want to have that picture in my head"

"I get this guy is off of his rocker but I don't think he'd kill her" Kofi said to trying to think of anything to ease his friends fears "He's just trying to scare her"

"That's what I thought" Punk said to him "Not so much anymore"

"You need to get this out of your head man" Kofi told him shaking his own head "I know you can't forget about it but don't play so much into his game"

"How can I not?" Punk asked raising his voice "This man broke into my home! He has nothing to live for and nothing to lose! I'm out of options here. The cops can't prove anything is him all I have is my gut feeling, he doesn't care about the restraining order and we're living like two criminals on the run from the law!"

"I wish I knew what to tell you" Kofi said to him sadly "I just don't know"

* * *

"It's so weird" AJ was filling Kaitlyn in on Punk's overly protectiveness over the past week. "And I know he's not sleeping because I get up a lot at night and he's always up when I am"

"He's worried" Kaitlyn shrugged not giving it much thought

"I thought by agreeing to not go home he would be more at ease but it seems to have had the opposite affect" AJ sighed "I just want him to be happy and he's not"

"You know how he is" Kaitlyn said to her "He's prone to weird moods as it is but with this wacko stalking you it's just pushed him a little more. You said nothing has happened right? You haven't heard or seen Scott?"

"Not a peep" AJ confirmed

"So maybe he'll start to calm down himself" Kaitlyn said trying reassure her friend "Also you're having a baby and that's got to be playing on his emotions as well. Give him a little time he's adjusting to a lot"

"I just want him to open up to me about it though" AJ told her "I never keep anything from him"

"Hey you knew the deal when you said 'I do'" Kaitlyn smirked "Punk has never been open and talkative"

"He is with me" AJ said with a frown "Sometimes it takes a few days but he always cracks"

"Give it some more time" Kaitlyn told her

"I guess I don't have much of a choice" AJ shrugged

"Have you been having anymore nightmares?" Kaitlyn questioned

"Not really. A few here and there but for the most part I've been sleeping pretty well" AJ told her

"Well Phil is doing his job then" Kaitlyn smirked "Just stay positive especially around him"

* * *

Punk was leaving a production meeting when he saw a few of the Diva's chatting. He was passing by them unnoticed when something caught his attention coming from Eva Marie.

"….he was sitting right at the next table" Eva told Brie and Natalya

"And you're sure it was Scott Page?" Natalya asked

"Yes!" Jojo the other newer diva responded "He sent us over dessert"

"You didn't talk to him did you?" Brie questioned

"No." Jojo told him quickly "He looked weird"

"Totally weird" Eva confirmed "I mean what are the odds of him being at a restaurant right across the street from this arena?" That's all Punk needed to hear before he quickly headed out of the arena without speaking to anyone

"Did you tell anyone?" Natalya asked

"No, do you think we should?" Jojo asked the veteran Diva

"Yea absolutely you heard what Mr. McMahon said" Natalya reminded her

"What did you all do?" Daniel Bryan asked with a laugh approaching the girls

"What are you talking about?" Brie asked giving her boyfriend a smile

"I just saw Punk storm right out of the arena and he was right here with you guys" Daniel smirked teasing the girls "Too much girl talk?"

"Punk was here?" Brie asked alarmed

"Do you think he heard us?" Natalya asked the other girls

"Heard what?" Daniel questioned

"Jojo and Eva saw Scott a few minutes ago" Brie told him and now Daniel was sporting a serious look

"Where was he?" Daniel asked the two

"Across the street at the restaurant" Jojo told him nervously

"I think he overheard us" Natalya told him

"We should tell Mr. McMahon" Jojo said nervously

"I'll take care of it" Daniel assured them pulling out his own phone and searching for Hunter's number "Just go back to the locker room and make sure you don't mention this to AJ alright?"

"Ok" Brie said to him leading the other girls to the locker room

* * *

Punk entered the restaurant and started scanning the area. It was pretty empty for dinner hour so it didn't take long for him to find Scott Page sitting by himself. His back was towards the entrance but Punk knew it was him. Punk headed straight for the man and tried to contain his first urge to grab him by his neck and toss him threw the window. He instead crossed over the room and took the empty seat across from him. And smiled as Scott Page looked up at him.

"Phil" Scott said coolly almost as if he had been expecting him.

"I want to talk to you" Punk said trying to control his voice

"So talk" Scott offered with a small "I'm all ears"

"Not here" Punk told him "Outside"

"Outside where there are not witnesses? No thank you" Scott said with laugh "I'm not that stupid"

"You think I care if there are witnesses?" Punk threatened

"You should" Scott told him "You have a match in a few hours and I'm sure you don't want to disappoint all those people who paid to see you"

"I couldn't care less about that" Punk retorted "Do you remember what we talked about when you got arrested?"

"Yup" Scott said with a nod "What of it?"

"I'm sticking to my word" Punk warned "And now you're either going to stand up and walk outside or I'm going to drag you out. The choice is yours"

"How's AJ?" Scott asked ignoring what Punk said completely "She been thinking about me? I'm hoping to see her tonight" he smiled "I've got something for her that I think she'll absolutely-" Scott could finish his sentence because Punk had grabbed Scott by his collar and physical dragged him from the restaurant. Punk saw a couple of the employees reaching for their phones and dialing the police but he couldn't worry about that right now. Punk shoved Scott roughly to the floor and punched him across the face

"You think this is funny!" Punk yelled out picking Scott half way up by the collar shaking him slightly "I'm not falling for this little game!"

"Really?" Scott questioned laughing as blood started to trickle down from the corner of his mouth "You just played right into my hands" as he finished his sentence Punk hit him again across the face "I hope Vince isn't going to be too pissed at you for missing your big match or AJ" he said with a chuckle "Don't worry I'll check in on her tonight, I've got big plans" Scott was hit with another hard blow to the side of his face and now more blood came from his mouth and he was now defiantly missing a tooth. Punk could hear police sirens in the distance and knew his time was almost up. He smiled wickedly and started to punch the injured man over and over again.

"Phil!" Hunter yelled making his way over with Kofi and Daniel not far behind "Stop!" Punk ignored his boss but didn't put up much of a fight when Kofi and Daniel pulled him off of Scott who seemed to have enjoyed the beating he took. He gave the men what would have been a toothy smile expect his teeth like the rest of his mouth was covered in blood

"You are so stupid" Scott said with a laugh as the cop car drove up to the scene

"Nobody move" The officer instructed getting out of his car with a partner "Are you ok sir?" the officer asked Scott who shook his head no

"This man attacked me!" Scott said pointing at Punk "I want him arrested!"

"It was a misunderstanding" Hunter said trying to intervene

"No it wasn't" Scott said to the officer "Look at this fists! They're all cut up!"

"This guys is a little unstable" Hunter told the officer ignoring Scott's comments "I'd be happy to sit down with you and explain everything"

"I'd rather hear it from him" The officer said pointing to Punk

"He was defending himself" Kofi said standing next to Punk

"Did he attack you first?" The officer asked Punk who was completely zoned he just kept his eyes on Scott Page as he tried to stand on his own two feet "I'm talking to you!" The officer shouted getting Punk's attention

"He threatened my wife" Punk told him

"Like I said I can explain all of this" Hunter said trying to defuse the situation

"Nothing to explain he attacked me unprovoked asked any of the witnesses inside!" Scott yelled. Yup Punk had falling right into Scott's trap.

"You need to stay with AJ tonight" Punk told Kofi and Daniel knowing he was about to get arrested "This is what he wanted me out of the picture to get to her don't let her out of your sight"

"It's going to work out" Kofi whispered

"It's not, just promise me" Punk told him as he watched the officer walk over to Scott Page

"Sir we need to know-" The officer said to Scott who jerked away from him

"Need to know what!" Scott screamed "I just told you!" he yelled jumping up and down slightly "This guy needs to go to jail!" his erratic behavior caused the other officer to turn his attention towards Scott

"Have you been drinking today?" the officer asked Scott

"Are you kidding me!" Scott yelled out "Why is it always my fault!"

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to calm down" The officer insisted as Scott backed away from them.

"I don't need to calm down" Scott said visibly shaking "He hit me" he said in a very low dark voice

"Call for backup" The one officer whispered to the other

"You don't need backup! I'm not problem!" Scott shouted turning his back to everyone and walking towards the wall of the restaurant and punching it. As he hit the wall the officers noticed something under his shirt

"What is it?" Daniel asked spotting it as well

"We're going to ask that you all step back" The officer instructed Punk, Hunter, Kofi and Daniel. "Sir please put you hands in the air and step away from the wall" the officer said to Scott who let out a frustrated laugh

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Scott yelled turning to face them

"What is in your back pocket?" The officer questioned

"It's not a gun" Scott told them quickly

"Hands on your hand!" The other officer shouted pulling his weapon

"Oh come on!" Scott yelled

"Now!" the officer demanded as Scott placed his hands on his head. The other officer walked over and reached into Scott's back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a taser

"What are you doing with this?" the officer questioned

"It's for protection" Scott shrugged as the police put there own weapons away and let Scott explain "Is that illegal or something?"

"Actually it is" The officer informed him

"What was he doing with that?" Kofi asked the group

"What do you think?" Punk shot back

"Phil!" AJ shouted making her way towards the scene. His eyes widened when he saw his wife rushing towards them as Scott was being questioned by the police

"What is she doing here?" Punk asked alarmed "AJ don't-" he started but Scott Page caught sight of AJ. She didn't even notice Scott as she headed towards him but felt a grip on her arm right as she was about to reach him

"AJ!" Scott yelled viciously grabbing a hold of her arm. The officers tried to pry him off of her as Punk raced over to loosen Scott's grip as well "You're ruining everything!" he yelled as the police finally got him away from AJ and Punk grabbed her other arm and ushered her away from Scott "You did this to me!" he screamed trying to reach for her again but the officers forced him to the ground as more police vehicles pulled up to the scene and saw Scott Page was struggling with the other officers. If Scot Page wasn't such a sick man AJ and Punk would have taken pity on him as they watched the police officers roughly attempt to restrain him. AJ watched in horror as Scott was thrown on top of the hood of one of the police cars and was cuffed. All the while yelling and cursing AJ.

"What happened?" AJ asked Punk

"It's nothing" Punk told her

"Let's get out of here" AJ said to him

"I can't" Punk told her "You go back to the arena though Bryan will take you"

"Are you in trouble?" AJ questioned "You have a match in two hours! All of you do!"

"She's right" Hunter told them "Kofi you and Daniel head back I'll wait with them"

"Take AJ" Punk said to Kofi

"No I'm staying right here" AJ argued glaring at Punk

"Call me" Kofi said to Punk

"You sure you don't want to come back with us?" Daniel questioned AJ

"No I'm staying" AJ told him firmly. One of the original officers came over towards Punk and AJ

"Do you feel like talking now?" The officer questioned as Scott was glaring at the couple from the back of the police cruiser

"That man's name is Scott Page" AJ told the officer

"And you are?" The officer questioned

"I'm his wife" She said pointing at Punk "And I'm always the woman who has a restraining order against him" She said pointing to the car "He has been threatening me for months now. I'm sure whatever went on here was a simple case of my husband defending me"

"You have a wife don't you?" Hunter questioned the officer coolly

"What's your name?" The officer asked glaring at Hunter quickly but speaking in a much friendlier voice to the young pregnant woman in front of him

"April Brooks" AJ told him "I know how this must look and I'm not sure what went on before I got here but I have been living in fear for almost a year now" AJ told the cop as the tears started to fall "He has been sneaking around and subtly threatening me for a while now and whatever happened today was a way to get my husband out of the picture so he could get what he wants"  
"And what is it that he wants?" The officer asked her

"To hurt me really bad or kill me" AJ said unsure herself "If you look into his record you'll see he's violated the restraining order before. He is very unstable and I'm sure he provoked my husband"

"Hey come take a look at this!" One of the officers who was inspecting Scott Page's car yelled.

"Excuse me" The officer said stepping away from AJ and towards the other police men

"AJ you shouldn't be here" Punk told her

"She's trying to save your ass right now" Hunter reminded him in a low tone "And I think it's working"

"What do you think is in there?" AJ asked Punk as they watched the officers look in the trunk

"I don't think I want to know" Punk told her.

* * *

After about another half hour the police officers informed Punk that they wouldn't be arresting him. And he was free to go but they did want his statement and they insisted to speaking to AJ as well. But time was money and the pay-per-view was about begin and Punk had a big match. Vince McMahon himself graced the police scene with is presence and of course charmed the officers and even shook hands with the first responders and thanked them for all there hard work. He explained to them how he had been fearing for Punk and AJ's safety for months now as well. The officers agreed to let AJ and Punk head back to the arena and they would meet up with them right after the show.

Punk and Jeff's match was the second to last match of the night. It was supposed to be earlier but it got pushed back due to Punk almost being arrested. All in all it was a great match. You never would have guessed he was almost arrested a few hours earlier. It seemed like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and AJ even caught him smiling a few times during the match. Jeff was eventually crowned the victor of the match but Punk put up a hell of a fight.

Backstage AJ headed into a private office with Punk where the two officers who first arrived on scene were sitting and a street detective.

"Mr & Mrs. Brooks I'm Detective Monroe" The older man smiled shaking their hands

"You're not going to arrest him are you?" AJ asked quickly but the older detective smiled at the young woman

"No" he assured her "I'm here to let you know that you two can sleep easy. Mr. Page is going to be going to jail"

"Really?" AJ asked almost not believing the words

"Really" Detective Monroe confirmed "Obviously as you know upon being searched on-scene the officers found an illegal taser on Mr. Page. And while searching his vehicle we found some other items that were unsettling"

"Like what?" AJ asked

"Nothing for you to worry about" The Detective assured her "Also we looked into the police report from Chicago about your home being broken into-"

"What?" AJ asked looking at Punk

"I'll explain that later" Punk told her

"And even though there wasn't evidence of Mr. Page being involved in that we did discover his car received a ticket from a traffic light less then a mile from your home which put him in direct violation of the restraining order Mrs. Brooks has against him" The Detective told him

"But I wasn't home obviously" AJ pointed out

"Restraining order is for you and your home whether you're in it or not" The Detective told her

"Where is he now?" Punk asked

"At the local hospital getting a mental evaluation" Detective Monroe told him "Like I said we found some rather disturbing items in his car and his erratic behavior left us with no other option. I've spoken to your boss and a few of your friends here and I know this has been a rough road. Obviously Mr. Page isn't mentally competent to press charges against you so I've decided to not investigate the assault any further"

"Thank you" AJ smiled throwing her arms around the surprised Detective

"You're welcome" he said pulling away "But I want a statement from you. I need you to write down anything and everything related to him"

"Sure" AJ said not able to hide her smile as the Detective handed her a note pad and she headed over to the desk

"So what was in the car?" Punk asked the Detective

"You sure you really want to know?" Detective Monroe questioned. Punk just stared at the man and waited for the answer. The Detective nodded towards the door and had Punk follow him outside the room. "Aside from the taser we found on him rope, a lead pipe, a butcher knife, a few photos of your wife and himself and a few baby items which we believe are from your nursery. We need you to identify the items but they were on the list of items missing from your nursery"

"Looks like you got him right in time" Punk said to him

"Yea" The Detective agreed "I'm assuming his plan was to have you arrested and surprise your wife tonight. Where you going to be staying in a hotel tonight?"

"Yea why?" Punk questioned

"He had reservations at the Arista Hotel" Detective Monroe told him "And your boss told me that's where you all were booked up for the night"

"It was" Punk said letting out a breath

"What you did was reckless and stupid" The Detective told Punk bluntly "Could have gotten yourself killed but you saved your wife's life tonight"

"You really think he would have killed her?" Punk asked. He already knew how the evidence looked but he wanted the Detective to confirm it

"I have no evidence to prove he wasn't" Detective Monroe told him bluntly "I know 'stalking' cases really can take a long time to close but you and your wife should consider yourselves extremely lucky"

"Yea" Punk muttered "So how long is he going to be away for?"

"If he makes is past the mental evaluation he'll be going to jail. You and your wife can sleep easy for a while" The Detective told him "And by they way you look, you can use it at least until the little one gets here" he laughed

"Yea" Punk smirked scratching of his head

"So what are you having a boy or a girl?" Detective Monroe questioned

"She says a girl" Punk shrugged

"The mothers are usually right" The Detective smirked "Always wanted a girl myself"

"You have boys?" Punk asked

"One boy and four girls" The Detective told him with a grin "I wish I would have wished for more boys" he laughed "Girls are a bit of a handful and they eventually start to date at some point"

"So I've been warned" Punk muttered

"Don't worry I'm sure the boys will be too afraid to date your girl" The Detective chuckled "Speaking of I know it's slightly unprofessional but could I get an autograph for my boy? He's a big fan"

"Absolutely" Punk said looking around and found a t-shirt and a marker "What's his name?"

"Jacob" The Detective told him as he watched Punk sign the shirt and handed it to him "You're his hero"

"Well you're mine" Punk told him honestly shaking his hand "Thank you for everything"

"It's what I'm here for" Detective Monroe smirked "I'll be in touch though because there is still court dates and such"

"Whatever you need" Punk said to him then headed back into the room AJ was in

Detective Monroe looked at the shirt and saw what Punk had wrote _'To Jacob, your dad is a hero, never forget it. Your friend CM Punk'_

* * *

After writing their statements Punk and AJ headed to the bus where they were surprised to find more than just Kofi there. Kaitlyn and Seth were there as well.

"What's going on?" AJ questioned

"We want the scoop" Kaitlyn smiled throwing her arms around her friend "So is it true? Is he gone?"

"Well he's in a lot of trouble" AJ said smiling taking a seat

"Leave it to you" Kofi said shaking his head at Punk

"What? What I do?" Punk asked

"You have this emotional breakdown earlier, a street fight an hour after that, avoid arrest, have your wife's stalker arrested and still manage to make it to the show and pull off one of the best fights of the night!" Kofi laughed "Only you my friend"

"They don't call me the Best In The World for no reason" Punk smirked

"You call yourself that" Kaitlyn teased

"Seriously what went down?" Seth questioned "I knew something big was up when both Vince and Hunter left the arena"

"It's such a long story" Punk muttered

"I told them the gist of it" Kofi said to him "But what did the Detectives say? How did you not get your ass thrown in jail for beating him like that?"

"They thought he was going to kill me" AJ added casually

"What?" Kaitlyn asked alarmed

"They found some items in his car that looked suspicious" Punk clarified "And he had a taser on him which is illegal and they found proof he violated the restraining order"

"What was in the car?" Seth asked alarmed

"Yea what was in the car?" AJ asked looking up at Punk "I heard you ask the Detective"

"It's not important" Punk shrugged

"It is to me" AJ told him "And since you didn't tell me he broke into our home last week the least you could do is tell me this"

"They found some rope and pictures" Punk told him "A knife I think he mentioned"

"Oh my god" Kaitlyn gasped

"He was also booked at our hotel" Punk told AJ who nodded

"He wanted you to confront him that's why he was flaunting about like that" AJ said to him "He wanted you arrested because he knew he couldn't fight you off"

"And his plan backfired" Punk told her quickly "It's over and done with"

"Are you guys heading back to the hotel?" Kaitlyn asked them

"No we want to head to the next city, I'm too tired to check in somewhere and unpack then repack first thing in the morning" AJ said with a yawn

"Get some rest" Kaitlyn said giving her a hug "And you" she said working towards Punk and pulling him into a hard hug "Thank you" she smiled pulling away

"Take care AJ" Seth smiled giving her a kiss on her forehead then shook Punk's hand

"Let's hit it!" Kofi yelled to the driver as Seth and Kaitlyn exited the bus

"You ok?" Kofi asked AJ who was clearly lost in her own thoughts. Punk took a seat next to her

"Yea I mean it's just so weird to think that someone out there was planning on ending my life" AJ admitted out loud "Some one I used to care about and trust" she got chills instantly "You really saved my life tonight"

"No I didn't" Punk said to her

"Stop it" AJ warned "If you weren't in my life and didn't have my back I'd be cut up into little pieces right now" Punk instantly shivered when she said that "Thank you" she said pulling him into a deep kiss, forgetting Kofi was there

"That's sweet" Kofi smiled taking a picture on his phone. After a few minutes Punk pulled away

"I love you" Punk said brushing her hair behind her ear

"I love you" AJ smiled "You're my hero"

"So guys how does it feel?" Kofi asked with a wide grin "You don't have to watch your backs anymore you can finally be free to do what you want"

"It feels really exhausting" AJ smirked "I feel like I can sleep for days"

"Same here" Punk agreed

"Is that code for something else?" Kofi asked unsurely

"No we need sleep" Punk said standing up and taking AJ's into his own and helping her up "We're going to sleep so don't wake us up for breakfast or anything"

"This is how you two party?" Kofi asked with a laugh as he watched them head to the backroom "This is a celebration!"

"We'll celebrate tomorrow!" Punk yelled slamming the door. Kofi just laughed and looked at the photo he took of the two kissing

"I'm putting this on twitter" Kofi smirked knowing Punk would hate it

* * *

**A/N: Wooh! End of Scott Page...or is it? Tune in to see! Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who has been kind enough to review my story! The fact that you take the time out to let me know your feelings means alot and the entire point of this story is for all of you to enjoy it and take an escape for a bit. Thanks again for reviewing and there is more to come I promise. Just when I think I'm about to end it your reviews inspire me! Thanks again! :)**


End file.
